Surprise!
by TMSescritura
Summary: Set after the events in book 9, Sookie is back in her Merlotte's bartending and Fangtasia mind reading routine. A new person comes into town which forces Sookie to deal with past events as she stumbles on a surprise. The rating -changed to M.
1. The Reluctant Acquaintance

_**5/2/10**__ – Re-post of edited Chapter. A brief recap of the changes is at the bottom of this page for anyone that has already read this._

_**1/4/10**__ Do you remember playing with dolls? I do. I'd take out my Barbie, Cabbage Patch or what have you and create a world for them. I loved to play pretend. You can make anything happen when you make believe. Now, instead of dolls I have characters from wonderful books._

_**I thank Mrs. Harris** for providing some of the best characters to play with. I wish I could keep them forever but I didn't make them. Drat._

_I hope you have as much fun as me._

_

* * *

_

(1) The Reluctant Acquaintance

Sometimes I find it amazing, this life of mine. Not amazing in a good way. Not that it is all bad either. But it sure seems that the bad outweighs the good much of the time. My first lover was a vampire and he was deceitful, My brother's best friend tried to strangle me to death as he'd done to several other girls, I've been shot at by the jealous ex-girlfriend of a werewolf, I was staked by a human that tried to off a vampire, I was raped by my first lover when we were locked in a trunk as he regained consciousness, I was in a building when several bombs exploded, I was with the queen and her entourage when her husband turned against her and a vampire war erupted, I was literally in the middle of a Were war, I was tortured... but I'm not thinking about that.

As I said, it isn't all bad. I found that I can be myself around vampires and most other supernatural people too, I can't read their minds like I can normal humans; I have saved many lives, especially in Dallas and Rhodes... oh and the Were pack in Shreveport, not only did I help them to live but I got them to be a united pack again; I learned that I had more family. Jason and I had more family.

For years it was just me, my Gran and my brother Jason. Our parents died years ago and Gran took Jason and me in. Gran is gone now, murdered by the man who tried to murder me the first time. With Gran gone, I thought that Jason was all I had left. But then I found out that that wasn't true. There was family that I hadn't even heard about. But they're gone too now, thanks to the motherfucking supernatural bullshit that is always going on. Excuse my language.

Dear lord, I'd better stop this train of thought now before I get all depressed and Eric demands to know what is wrong. Speak of the devil, Viking. There he is; tall, beautiful, blond and looking like a work of art. Michelangelo's David wouldn't look as good in a Fangtasia t-shirt and a pair of jeans as Eric does.

Eric rises from his throne in his bar Fangtasia. He steps down from the stage and kisses me. He directs me to a booth and orders a gin and tonic for me. I tell him that I do not drink alcohol when I am working.

He responds, "Glad to hear it." Eric smiles at me and then calls the server back over so that she can amend the order. Eric knows almost everything there is to know about me. We're kind of married. I'm still not sure how I feel about that, especially after the shit that went down a while back. But I'm still not thinking about that. Eric wants to talk with me about it, but he can go fly a kite. It ain't gonna happen.

Since I'm here to work for Eric tonight I order a ginger ale. It's hard enough to keep outside thoughts at bay, but man they can do a number when I have some drink in me.

Patron's were sizing me up and criticizing me before I even got to Eric. Many of the women can't believe the attention that I receive from the vampires here, especially Eric. "_What's so special about her_," is a common thought. Many think that I look too plain to be with a vampire. One woman thinks that it's because of my boobs, "_He must be a chest man. She's got a large chest. Mine's bigger though. Maybe I'll drop something in front of him and bend over to give him a good view..._" The brunette proceeds to test her theory, but gets nowhere fast.

For the next couple of hours I listen to the same thoughts over and over as Eric works in his office. I don't listen on just one or two people, but the result would likely be the same. All are thinking about sex in some form or other. Most are vying to go home with someone, two guys lament that Eric likes women. Three women are interested in Pam. One of those women has some pretty explicit day dreams, I start to blush. Eric, of course, senses something and has to check it out. I tell him it's nothing, he isn't satisfied with my response but he lets it go and returns to his office.

Pam comes and asks me if there is anything of interest. So far there is not a thing that they need to know. Even though I'm not getting anything, I keep reading the minds as I am here to do a job. If something happened because I was slack and did not pick up on a problem, I could never forgive myself.

Pam is about to leave when I 'hear', "_I can't believe it worked. We're gonna have a good time tonight and get toasted good._" I reach out to Pam and she stills for a moment as I continue to watch and "listen." The person, a slight young man with a prematurely receding brownish red hairline, is standing at the bar waiting for his drink order. He checks his ringing cell phone. "_Fuck. I can't pick up here. They'll kill me... I'll call them back later and tell them that I had the ringer off during the movie_."

I inform Pam that I believe we have an underage patron, I look to the table where his friends are and their thoughts confirm it. None of them are even old enough to vote. Thalia is about to put the tray of drinks out for the young man when Pam sweeps in. He and his three friends are summarily kicked out.

The blond fangbanger waitress, Sheila comes up and asks if I'd like more ginger ale. I say "yes," and she leaves to get me a refill. Sheila Blige has worked here almost since the place opened and is way too thin for her frame. I wish I could give her some of my extra padding. It's not like I like her, I don't really. She's always thinking about how I'm not good enough for her master and how she should be the one to share his bed, yada yada yada. I just think she's too thin to be healthy. She's never said a bad thing to me, it's not like she can control her thoughts... And here she comes again, "_you're not even the prettiest whore that the Master has fucked_." With more than a little envy, "_I've been here for years, you should be serving me. Oh shit. She can 'hear' me. Did she just 'hear' me?"_ Sheila looks at me, "_Did you 'hear' me?_" I nod and Sheila becomes panicked. "_Eric is going to kill me if he finds out. It's not like I'd do anything to her... Eric would kill me if I did._" Sheila stalks off lost in her thoughts.

A few more faces filter in, some are regulars and I know what kind of people they are. I'll check them too, in case they were glamoured or for some reason went to the "dark side." But I'll start with the fresh faces. _Sex, sex, V; _Fudge. I don't see Pam or Eric, but I whisper "Pam" since I know she's the one working the floor. She's by my side in a flash and I tell her about the group of college kids looking for a V dealer. The small group is glamoured and herded into Eric's office.

Twenty minutes later the group is seen leaving. They look sick. Pam tells me that they believe they had a bad trip on V. The memory of it is so bad that they will get sick if they even think about taking V again. She winks at me and then leaves. I continue my scan.

"_Twenty minutes. Man. Time moves slowly when you're in hell I guess. Ugh! I can't wait to leave this godforsaken hole!"_ I sit up in my seat. I scan the faces to identify the body to go with the thought. The tall, sandy blond woman drumming her fingers; it must be her. She has on a lovely red dress with a sweetheart neckline. She might blend in well at an upscale human bar, but in a sea of fangbanger black she sticks out. One of the fangbangers is talking to her. The fangbanger, Grace, is here almost every night in her black ensemble with dog collar, spiked hair and heavy Goth make-up. I get from Grace's mind that she is telling the other woman that the best man to be with is the one that _I_ fuck. _Great, another hateful fangbanger in the making, thanks Grace_. I can't hear the conversation with my ears, but I can hear their thoughts. I listen to the new person some more. "_This lady is strange. Maybe she's lost too much blood and that's why she ain't right in the head." _She looks in my direction then at the Grace "_That girl would have to be weird to even be here, but at least she looks normal... What in the Sam Hill am I thinking? I'm here too... It's not for me to judge."_

Pam approaches the blond woman and Grace. Grace smiles, but the smile quickly fades as Pam addresses the other woman at the bar. _"She seems nice. Wonder why she likes working in a vampire bar? Her outfit works well with this place, but she looks more like Alice outside of Wonderland."_ I chuckle to myself. I watch as Pam's fangs descend before walking back to the podium. _"Was I just hit on by a vampire? A girl? Good lord, I think a girl just hit on me." _I am trying not to laugh, but it's just too funny. "_Dang, getting rid of that vampire is easier than getting rid of this person next to me... I just need to find a quiet area to think."_ Grace speaks to the woman, the woman subtly rolls her eyes as she thinks of an exit strategy, "_I could strike up a conversation with someone and hope that they play along... No. Not here. Not in this bar I'm not."_

Eric comes to sit next to me as I stare at the woman. He follows my eyes and sees the woman and Grace in a conversation. Surely, he can hear what they say with their mouths while I cannot.

Both ladies look our way as Grace points out Eric. Again, she has no kind thoughts for me; but she has plenty for Eric. The other woman is still trying to think of a way to tactfully pull away from the hanger on. Her thoughts rattle off quickly. _"Geez, go away already. You're jealous of them? Get over it. You probably wouldn't want to be with a vampire anyway... fudge, I'm being prejudiced. How should I know if a vampire could be a good person or not?"_ She looks at my vampire. _"He's one beautiful person...that blond lady vampire was nice, well maybe 'cause she thought I'd swing that way... Don't forget that they can kill you... stop thinking that..."_ She looks back at her conversation partner reluctantly. _"I should at least have a name to call her by if I'm gonna be stuck here with her...Grace. She doesn't look very graceful. Stop that... you were raised better than to think such things! She might be pretty underneath all her gunk and maybe she has a better personality when she's sober... Grace is just jealous because the big vampire wants that Sookie person and not her. Geesh that Sookie is about the only person not wearing a black outfit with horrible make-up. Maybe the vampire likes his humans to look human. She is pretty... together for a while huh? Like I care..."_ She rolls her eyes, _"Get over it already! He wants that Sookie person... and you are driving me insane and I need to_ _think. Why did it have to be here? Ugh!"_

I tell Eric that I want to get up and he gets out of the booth so that I can. When he sees that I am going over to the tall blond and Grace, Eric stops me. "What did you hear?" I stop for a moment, what should I tell him? Right then I hear her think, _"They are such a good looking couple."_ I smile and kiss Eric. "That we are a good looking couple and that Grace ought to get over it!"

He watches me walk over to the bar as I introduce myself to the blond woman. Grace shoots hateful looks at me as I wish her a good evening and ask my new acquaintance, Patty if she'd like to sit with me. She looks around and notices that many people are watching us, being in the center of a scene makes her nervous. I gently tug her arm and lead her back to our booth. "_What the heck is going on? Why is everybody staring? I shouldna come here... I can fight, but I'm no match for a vampire... wait... Don't panic yet... you're still in public... you're just going to a booth where the owner sits... I hear they can hypnotize...no, you're not going there Patty."_ She reprimands herself.

Eric stands so that I can slide back into my position in our booth. I introduce Patty to Eric. Patty says, "He… Hello Mr. Northman." Eric nods his head and says "Hello." Patty sits at the table opposite Eric and me.

"So what does a Public Relations representative want with me?" Patty asks. Her eyes flash on Eric for a moment, but that makes her anxious so she focuses on me or the picture over my shoulder. _"She seems so normal. Well, except that she came up to me out of the blue to pull me to a private booth."_ I told Patty that I am an employee and that my area is public relations when I introduced myself. What would you call it? I can't exactly say that I'm one eighth fairy and that I'm telepathic. Fairies remain unknown to humans and I'm told that my telepathy comes from somewhere else.

I mix the truth with a lie. After all, I know she doesn't want to be here. "You look less than thrilled to be here. I was wondering if there was anything that happened. If so; we would be happy to fix it."

_"Less than thrilled to be here? Now that is an understatement." _She looks at me, then at Eric and then at the artwork behind me. Her pitch goes up. "What? There's nothing wrong with this place... It's uh, interesting." Eric leans forward. I think he is going to glamour her, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. He sits back and listens to us talk.

"Patty, one of the reasons that I work for Fangtasia is that I am a pretty accurate bullshit reader. I know you don't want to be here, I'm just curious to know why you are."

She wrings her hands in her lap. _"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you."_ Patty smiles, on the outside she seems polite and mild mannered but her nerves are a mess. _"What can I possibly say? I can't tell her what's going on... Wait, calm down... it's none of her business."_

She hasn't spoken yet, Eric awaits an answer. Patty is very nervous. I have to give her credit though, her outside is calm. "We can talk alone, if it'd make you more comfortable."

"No. That's okay." She thinks, _"Shitshitshit."_ Patty's face tenses a bit. "I just don't want to offend anybody." She glances up at Eric and comes back to me.

Eric raises his brows. He is curious. "If she takes much longer, I'll glamour it out of her." Her eyes open wide, betraying her relatively calm exterior.

"Eric!" I exclaim under my breath as I punch his shoulder. He doesn't appreciate that. I know I'm going to pay for it later. It's a good thing that no visiting vampires are around; he has a reputation to maintain and a human woman hitting him does not fit in with that reputation.

Patty softens a tad at the display between Eric and me. She confesses, "This isn't really my kind of place. I don't even drink, except for a glass of bubbly on New Years and maybe a wine on the Fourth of July."

I smile at her, encouraging her to continue. "So that's why you're uncomfortable." I look around, "Well, at least that is part of it." We chuckle. "So why did you come?"

Patty takes a deep breath. "A friend challenged me, saying it was beyond me to do such a thing, to come to a place like this." Patty has a good poker face; her brain has a totally different answer. _"Some python something or other told me that I had to come here, or go to New Orleans and she didn't take too kindly to me hanging up on her so she sent some vampires over to prove that she means business."_

_'Some python something or other,'_ …could she mean the Ancient Pythoness? Why would the Pythoness want a human to come to Shreveport or New Orleans? Eric looks at me; he knows that I'm trying to figure something out. While he looks at me I feel a tinge of happiness, a lot of sadness and guilt coming from Patty. When I glance at her, I can tell she is looking in Eric's eyes. _"They're the same eyes... What the hell are you doing Patty? He can glamour you!"_ She quickly looks away, but Eric and I both see it.

I ask Patty if she would like a drink and she reluctantly accepts. She asks for a tea with extra lemon. I have my ginger ale freshened and Eric has a True Blood.

Before saying anything more to Patty, I see my brother Jason heading my way. Like the three of us at the table, he has blond hair; only his is short. My brother is taller than me but nowhere near as tall as Eric. He's muscular too; he likes to keep himself looking good for the ladies. The ladies in my town of Bon Temps fawn over him all the time.

I motion to Eric to let me up. I am up just in time to hug Jason. He picks me up in a bear hug, puts me down and then turns to Eric to say "hello."

Patty's face falls when she sees Jason. She gropes for her purse. "_Gun, I need the gun, gun gun"_ Patty looks at Jason, then at me. "_What the heck?"_ She looks at Eric, _"So much for vampires finding fairies tasty."_ Patty finally grabs her purse. As she opens it, Eric grabs her arm.

He looks at the item she had latched onto and pulls it out. It's a water gun full of liquid. People are starting to stare at us. Eric commands, "My office, now."

Eric hands her purse to me and leads Patty to his office. Jason and I follow. Patty tries to think of ways to get away from Eric, but keeps coming to the conclusion that she isn't strong enough or fast enough to pull off any escape attempt. She thinks about screaming, but then decides that that might make it worse for her.

Patty is released from Eric's grasp once she's inside the office. Eric closes the door behind Jason and me and motions for us to sit.

My brother and I sit, but Patty eyes the door. That is until she sees Eric narrow his eyes at her. She backs to a wall. _"At least I'll see what's coming."_ With a shaky voice she says, "I'd rather stand." Patty gulps, but does not budge from her spot. _"Safer in the lion's den; what the hell kind of advice was that? …The kind that gets me right where he wants me. Why here?"_

Eric moves toward Patty but I hold my hand up, to ask him to stop. He leans on the edge of his desk.

I turn to Jason, "Why are you here?"

Already defensive Jason says, "'Cause he wanted me to be." He points to Eric.

Eric presses his lips together, nods his head and then says, "I want to discuss something with your brother but that can wait for the moment."

"Okay." I turn back to my brother. "Do you know this woman?"

"Sookie," His eyes fix on mine, trying to figure out what is going on. "Contrary to what you may believe, I do not know every woman in Louisiana. I ain't never seen her before." He smiles a bit, "I wish I knew why she's so scared of me."

I still have the woman's purse in my hands. I pick up the water pistol and smell it. _Good lord, this woman is in a heap of a mess. _

Patty remembers coming home with several bags from Food Basket and then making lemonade. She says something to someone, but the person doesn't respond. She looks around the home until she finds a corpse in a bathtub. She screams and she is grabbed from behind as she sees Jason come near her. Jason has a glow to him and he's snarling at her, telling her how he killed off her family. The man behind holding her suddenly releases her and screams, "Lemons." Jason's eyes turn red with rage before he runs off. _That must have been Dermot._

"Jason. I need you to do something for me, okay?" He nods his head. "Squirt a bit of this into your mouth." He looks at me but then obliges and squirts it.

"The least you could do is put some sugar in it." He complains.

"Sookie?" Eric does not like being in the dark, but I'm still piecing it together.

"Fairies, Eric." It's all I've got so far.

"I figured that much for myself, lover." Eric looks from Patty to Jason. "She seems to think that Jason is a fairy. But if he were he wouldn't be able to drink that lemon juice." He looks at Patty. "So now you know that this man is not a fairy."

"Then he works for a fairy!" She yells. Jason stands up and moves toward her. The cornered blond stiffens, balls her fists and shrieks at Jason, "You told me how you killed my family. Tell me why!"

"That fucker!" Jason is pissed. "When did you last see him?" He looks at Patty. "The guy that looks like me, when did you last see that fucker?"

Patty is stunned. I can't hear anything with either type of reception. I tell Jason to back away as I move toward her. Eric offers to glamour her, but she doesn't need a hole in the head.

Finally she answers, "Just a few days ago. I had iron on me; I always do now... so he didn't get too close." She looks back at Jason.

"We've had problems with him too." I tell her. "His name is Dermot and though he and Jason look a lot alike, looks is all they've got in common."

Eric says. "Now that that's settled… How about you two ladies go back out front so that Jason and I might have a word in private?" Patty lets out a long slow exhale.

"Eric!" _I am not letting this poor woman face fairies on her own_.

"Yes Sookie?" He says to me. _You are not that thick Eric. Quit playing dumb._

I go to the door, open it and ask for Pam. I tell Pam that I'd like it if she could keep an eye on Patty for a few minutes while I talk to Eric. I really don't want Patty to leave. Pam looks over at Eric and Eric nods. She's not happy to be doing something for me, but her fangs pop out when she sees that Patty is the blond she spoke with earlier. Maybe there's another 'Patty' in the bar tonight?

Pam watches with some amusement as Patty stays as far as possible from Jason as she exits the office. Pam is going to sit with her at our booth.

I ask Jason to wait a moment outside. Once we're alone I turn on Eric, "Eric, we have to help her. A fairy is tryin' to kill her."

Eric looks down at me and tells me, "this is a bar Sookie. I do not run a body guard service." He thinks for a moment, as though mulling over creating such a business. He can be so insensitive, it's infuriating. "Eric! I can't let her leave here knowing that as soon as she's away from here someone might attack her."

His eyes penetrate mine, he kisses my head. "You cannot save everyone Dear One."

"I know that, Eric. But I was raised to help others that need it. She needs it. I'd call Alcide, but they lost Tray because of those damned fairies." I can't help but cry. "I feel like I'm supposed to help her. I _know_ I am but I just don't know how. Please Eric."

"If it will make you feel better I'll arrange for some day protection tomorrow." He kisses my temple. "We can negotiate the rest later."

"Thank you. Eric?" His gaze turns to me as he pulls out a cell phone. "I have to talk to her more but from what I heard in her head, I think the Ancient Pythoness is the one that got her to come here."

He kisses my forehead. "In that case, I have two phone calls to make." As I head for the door Eric says, "Please ask your brother to wait for me." I nod my head and leave, giving Jason the message to continue waiting where he is. It is near the two am closing time and most humans are gone.

As I walk toward our booth I can 'hear' Patty thinking over her strategy. The problem she's stuck on right now is how to sleep with her eyes open. She thinks about pouring lemon juice on herself before going to sleep; it wouldn't be comfortable but the fairies sure as heck wouldn't like it either.

"I apologize for flipping out like that. He just... he looks just like him." She paws the inside of her purse for her keys as she decides that she'll go to Walmart for lemon juice and that she'll pay cash to stay in the next hotel.

Pam slides out from the booth and I slide in. Pam's cell rings, she flips it open and reads a text message. The blond vampire sits back at the table, on the same side a Patty, blocking her exit. She looks at Patty, "It seems you have protection coming."

"_What?! Why? None of these people know me… Thank god. Wait. What am I thinking? The fairies are after me. If anyone else interferes, it's just gonna get them killed."_ Patty looks at Pam and then at me. "I do appreciate that but I can't let anyone get hurt on my account."

My voice is firm. It's almost like I'm channeling Eric. "Patty. You do not stand a chance without help. When you're with us here, you're safe but fairies can walk in the daylight. You need daytime protection from the fairies." All the vampires in the bar hear this and their fangs extend.

Pam smiles with her fangs down, "Fairy? How very delicious." She slowly licks her lips.

Patty thinks, "_Ohgodohgodohgod. I have to get out of here."_ Pam senses Patty's urge to run and puts a hand on the girls shoulder. "You will remain here until it is safe." Pam takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. "You have an intoxicating smell Patty."

Patty freaks out some more. _"No. Nonononono.... The bathroom. I'll tell them that I have to go to the bathroom and then I'll sneak out a window. God I hope there are windows in the bathroom."_ She tells us, "I need to use the ladies room."

Before Pam moves even a fraction of an inch, I tell the woman in front of me, "Don't bother. The windows are way too small. And they're high up." Pam smiles in amusement.

Ten minutes after the bar closes, Jason makes his way to the front exit. Patty gets tense and has another flashback to the dead man in the bathtub. Her tension lessens when he leaves. The remaining crew cleans up and prepares for tomorrow night.

"Tiger's here." Pam says. Moments later, Quinn walks in with Eric behind him. John Quinn is a weretiger and for a brief period of time, I thought I might have a future with him. That obviously didn't work out, which Eric is thrilled about. He is not thrilled that Quinn and I had sex when we were together, but who is he to complain? Quinn nods his head to Pam and then greets me, "Babe. This your friend?" He inclines his head toward Patty.

"Patty this here is John Quinn." I began, but Eric took it from there.

"Quinn here will be with you all day. You'll be staying at a hotel down the street, they have excellent security and the Were guards have been put on the alert. You'll have a vampire guard at night. Your guard will be with you wherever you need to go."

"Thank you, Mr. Northman, but I cannot accept all of that..." She speaks to him with a soft voice, forcing out the words.

He looks at me for a moment and raises a brow. Patty is thinking how she doesn't want someone to get killed on account of her and she doesn't want to owe a vampire anything. Her grandmother used to warn her about supernatural beings; never accept help, it would always come at a high price.

Eric cuts her off. "It is not for you to decline. Nor is this a matter of what I want, or what any person in this room wants. This comes from higher up."

She takes a deep breath and sticks out her chin. "I'm afraid that I must decline... I'm sorry for being a bother, I'll just go now." She looks at Pam, but Pam isn't budging.

Quinn looks at her. "If Sookie here says that you are in over your head, you are. If Mr. Northman here says you're in danger, then you are in a shit load of danger. Now he's arranging for your protection and forces higher than him want that too... I think you oughta listen."

"Patty. Look at me." I wait for her eyes to meet mine. "I know what you're thinking. You really don't want anyone to get killed because of you and you know that supernaturals take debt very seriously and you don't want to be indebted to anyone, least of all a supe."

Her head rambles so quickly that I miss some. _"Oh my god. How does she know that? Shit. Shitshitshit. Shit on a stick. Does she know I'm part fairy too? Quinn, I bet he's not human... what if he can pick up on the fairy scent? If he does, I'll never be able to hide it."_

I push my extrasensory hearing out to find out if anyone else remains in the bar with us. The other workers have left. There isn't anyone else so I set my eyes back on Patty. I ask her, "Do you know the name Niall Brigant?"

"Yes. He owned a successful business..." She's cut off.

"You know who and what he is?" Eric asks. He's getting impatient.

Her mouth contorts as she formulates her response. She knows that he's a fairy prince and _oh my god_. Tears come to my eyes as I smile at her. All eyes are on me, but I ignore them to look at her.

I reach for her hand, "me too." He's my great grandfather. Her eyes widen in surprise and she asks, "Really? Wow. So you're like a fairy princess." I nod my head and encourage her to tell me. "He came by once to tell us that Graidey, my great-grandfather, was dead. I remember 'cause he also said that someone named Fintan had died and my grandmother went into hysterics. Prince Niall and my great-great-grandfather were sort of allies, I guess." She starts to think about her family. Patty had a big family growing up, but now they are all gone. Every single member has been murdered; except her. She doesn't even have a brother that still lives. My eyes fill with tears.

Pam sniffs Patty. "That is why you smell so wonderful. Virgins always smell good, but you are positively mouth-watering." She smiles and her fangs run down.

"Pam!" Eric and I both chide. Well, more Eric than me; he's the vampire after all. Eric takes in a deep breath and his fangs come down too. He looks right at me, "Brings back some memories." He wags his eyebrows at me and the mood lightens again. Well, for three of us.

"I wouldn't go advertising that you have fairy blood in you." I say to her. "But these three are trustworthy... And as much as Pam might like to, I'm sure she won't bite you without permission."

Patty shakes her head. Pam sighs unnecessarily, "I don't get any of the fun around here."

Eric addresses us all, "There are things to be done before dawn. I suggest we separate now. There is still much to discuss, but it will have to wait until tomorrow." He looks at Patty again "Your vehicle will stay here; you will ride with your guard to the hotel." He notices the tall tale signs of a rising protest and he says in a flat tone, "If you do not cooperate I will place you in an underground dungeon. I have been charged with keeping you safe and safe you will be. I will warn you though, the dungeon is not pleasant for a human; it's dark, damp, cold and smells...like a dungeon."

She raises her voice, "What is wrong with you? You know I'm scared so you try threatening me into doing what you want, I don't think so buster."

"You will not raise your voice to me in my own establishment. I have told you about the hotel room, your transportation, and guard; and I have told you what the consequence will be should you refuse or try to refuse. I did not threaten you; my threats are much more memorable."

She sighs and it is almost a growl. Eric has Patty turn her keys over to Pam and Pam takes off like a bat out of hell.

A couple of minutes later Pam strolls back inside. She looks at Patty. "You're suitcase, and make-up bag are in the truck. Nice car by the way." Pam addresses the rest of us. "She has the same car I do, but hers is red."

Patty tries to be polite, but she is fuming on the inside. She feels like stalking out, but does fairly well at walking with purpose instead. She and Quinn make it to his truck and leave the parking lot.

Suddenly Eric bursts out laughing. He's laughing so hard that his stomach is doing crunches and I can see it even with his shirt on. _Hey, I'm allowed to look. He's mine._ Pam is amused by his outburst. We wait for him to speak.

Eric says to me, "you were really frustrated there for a bit." He would know. He could feel it through the bond.

I tell him. "Who wouldn't be frustrated trying to help someone that refuses your help even though it's needed?" This time Pam joins him when he began laughing again. "What's so funny? That she's so frustrating?" They laugh harder.

A red tear streaks down Pam's face. "You just got a taste of your own medicine."

What? What is she talking about? _No. I was never that bad._ I shake my head. Eric nods his and so does Pam. Eric says to me, "Now you know what I have put up with since I met you." He smiles at me and kisses me.

I had planned to go home after working in Fangtasia all night, but I want to get a chance to speak with Patty during the day so I ask Eric if I can use his phone book.

"What do you need, Lover?" He leans into the doorway.

_Uh-oh. _"I want to find a hotel nearby."

He crosses his muscular arms across that beautifully sculpted chest. "What do you need a hotel for?"

I bite my lip. "I was thinking that I'd like to spend some time with Patty. Get to know her and see if I can figure out what's going on. That's a whole lot easier in person than over the phone. 'Specially if I need to dip into her head. Besides, she's scared and needs a friendly face."

_Does he even use a phone book?_ I open the closet door to see if there is one on the shelf. There is. But the shelf is too high for me. Eric comes over to me but instead of pulling the book down, he wraps his arms around my waist.

He turns me to look at him. "I am disappointed that you didn't ask me Sookie."

Ask him? Ask him if... _whoa_. "Eric, I've never been to your place before. Why would I think of it? Besides, the fewer people that know where you rest the safer it is for you."

He teases, "Are you saying that you'd betray me as soon as you knew my daytime address?" I give him my best stare and he smirks in response. "I would love nothing more than for you to come home with me tonight." He bows to gently kiss my hand and then looks at me, waiting for my reply. He knows my answer before I say it as a smile spreads over my face. "Let's go."

I haven't spent much time with Eric outside of Fangtasia. Not since… and the problem isn't really gone. Dermot is still in this realm. I need to relocate my water pistols and load 'em up with lemon juice again. Eric can't always be there for me. I know that all too well….

"Something is bothering you, Lover?" Eric feels my sadness and anxiety. It's touching that he cares so much, but it can be damned annoying too.

"Just thinking… Do you have any iron that I can carry with me during the day? I didn't think to bring the old garden trowel with me, but…" Eric stops me.

"You will have your iron. You will also have a guard during the day." He says as though it's set in stone.

"Eric, Dermot is after Patty. Not me. Besides, he doesn't know where I am." If he did, I'd have seen him by now.

He smirks at me. "Dermot wants you dead. If he knows that Patty is in Shreveport and he's looking for her he could come upon you in his search for your new friend. Should you be near her when he attacks Patty, he may go after you too… or, he could simply follow you after separating from Patty and Quinn and then kill you."

I hate being followed around everywhere. We don't even know if Dermot is anywhere near Shreveport. "Eric," He parks the car and stops my little speech by putting a finger to my lips. He smiles and tells me, "It is frustrating to try to assist someone that refuses your help even though it's needed." _Ugh_! His smile broadens.

Eric is out of the 'Vette and opening my door before my hand touches the handle. We're in a two car garage. I was so absorbed in thought that I completely missed seeing his home as we approached. _Guess I'll look around tomorrow. _

There are two doors aside from the big one. There is one door in front of the car, opposite the big one and there is another door on the wall to the left of the car. We walk into the door near the front of the car.

Just inside is a mud room. We take our shoes off and leave them there. Next I see a large living room/dining room area with a nice kitchen. There is a stone fireplace in the living room. The floors are hardwood. The color scheme and furniture screams "Southern Living," but it is not overtly feminine. It evokes a sense of nature. It was originally a three bedroom home, but one room was knocked out to make for a larger bathroom. Which, by the way, is exquisite. There is a skylight with retractable shades, you can bathe and stargaze at the same time. _Way cool._

Eric tells me that ten minutes before dawn, light-blockable shades cover every window. They're programmed to open after sunset. He shows me a security camera where I can see whoever is at the front door. He instructs me on how to set his alarm system and gives me a key to his house.

Alcide will be here at noon to go with me anywhere I want. _Alcide himself?_ Huh. Alcide Herveaux is the pack master for the Shreveport werewolf pack. We never really dated, but we did get on real well for a time. It might have gone somewhere if it weren't for his psycho ex-girlfriend.

I rummage through the suitcase that Eric put on a dresser in the master bedroom. I packed it some time ago to keep in the car for a 'just in case it's needed.' _Crap._ I didn't pack any night clothes.

Eric raises a brow, "Problem?"

I sigh. "When I packed this thing I didn't think about what I'd want to sleep in."

"You don't have to sleep in anything." He smiles at me. He goes to a drawer and pulls out a long, deep blue shirt. "How's this?"

"Perfect. Thank you." I give him a kiss on the cheek. He's being very good. The closest thing to a lewd comment from him tonight was just moments ago, and that was nothing coming from him.

After I shower, I sit to brush my hair. Eric takes the brush from my hand and brushes it out for me. He says to me, "Either Pam or I will need to claim Patty if she is to be safe from our kind."

I am in bliss right now as his hands caress my head; his fingers and the brush play with the strands of my hair. His words are ruining the whole effect. "She's not property Eric."

He continues to work with my hair. "I know that in this country, among humans, no human is property. Just as you know that in my world, she and you both are. If she has no master any vampire can claim her… If Pam hadn't told some of the others to back off tonight, Patty's night would be very different right now. They believe that either Pam intended to claim Patty tonight or that she was keeping watch over the girl so that I could claim her. You might wish to speak to her of this during the day to prepare her."

I take in a deep breath. I remember being pissed when Bill, my first vampire lover, claimed that I was "his." This will not sit well with Patty either. I'm sure of it. I say to Eric, "I'll explain it as best I can and that it's really just a formality…"

He speaks over the top of my head, "For us yes, for her no."

"What do you mean?"

I can hear the smile in his voice when he tells me, "When Bill claimed you as his I could have laughed myself off my throne. He hadn't bitten you and you were still a virgin." His voice becomes all business again. "Had I wanted, I could have challenged him for you. I thought of doing it too. But I've never challenged someone so incapable of defending himself. There would have been no thrill in the victory. And the fact that he hadn't touched you made me curious… I started to investigate after that. It took a while but I figured it out." His voice becomes angry. "I thought of ripping his throat out and staking him for what he did to you." I put my hand on his. Eric coerced Bill to telling me the truth, once Eric had put all the pieces together himself.

"She's gonna freak out big time." I say to him as he leans over and wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I turn my head so that I get his lips.

I move so that I am standing in front of him and no longer have to twist my neck. His hands move up and down my back. His tongue is at my lips, licking them. I caress his chest, and then I reach around and grab that ass of his. _It has been so long. I need this._ I slip a hand under his shirt, slide it up his back and massage my way to his chest and play with a nipple. His hands feel like they're everywhere on me. I move to kiss the base of his neck and gently bite his skin. His fangs run down. He puts each of his hands on my arms, "no."

_No? _"No? Is something wrong Eric?" God I want him so bad. I used to have to fend him off. What's up with this?

"There are still issues that need to be discussed; Issues which you are avoiding." He looks at my face. "It seems that you're still not ready to talk about them either. I can wait. But I won't share my body with you until then."

Eric is refusing sex? What? All because he wants to have his discussion. I'm not ready, damn it!

_Those things are horrible; their teeth are like razors, their eyes are insane, their scent is putrid and each time Thing One or Thing Two comes near me there is incredible pain, oh the pain… where is Eric, Eric is supposed to come… I call out to him, I cry out his name. He doesn't come, I am going to die. I am as good as dead… _My world goes dark.

* * *

_5/2/10 – Made a few changes, mostly with spelling and tense. Food Basket replaced Winn Dixie. Winn Dixie does not exist in Patty's area of the country. I decided on Food Basket as it was where my mother used to food shop the most and most certainly is in Patty's home state._

_Sheila Blige (She'll oblige) was originally Ginger. Ginger was the waitress in my mind when I wrote the scene. –I pictured the TB actress which I think goes pretty well with the book. No readers have complained or even said "yes" to my question in an Author's note; I asked readers if I they thought I should make a change… I couldn't stand it anymore so I did it anyway. Ginger isn't undead, she permanently dead so she shouldn't be here. _


	2. Vampire Protection

_**5/2/10-**__ This chapter has been edited and reposted on this date._

_Wow! I can't believe the response to this story. The number of you that put this on alert or on your favorite list is incredible. Thank you. Thank you for your input too. I like reading what you think. It's a nice little high and certainly safer than doing V. _

_And still, I thought that this story would be maybe an eight to ten page one-shot. That's obviously not going to happen._

_I hope you all like this installment as much as the last. Happy reading._

_**Reminder:**__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing with her toys._

_

* * *

_

(2)Vampire Protection

My body is encased in a strong, cool, safe place. I move a little and soon realize that I am cuddled against Eric. He is my spoon and I am tucked in to the curve of his body. His left arm drapes over my waist and his hand is on mine. My pillow is a bit damp. I thought I'd dried my hair well before turning in last night. I don't remember climbing in the bed; guess I fell asleep on Eric again. _Oh. Right, _well two can play that game.

It is dark when my eyes open. The windows are covered and the only light to see by is coming through the bathroom door. Eric had left the light on for me. The little bit of light shining through the cracks is bright; he must've thought it'd be too bright to leave the door open. After a moment, I can see well enough to identify the big pieces of furniture, the clock telling me that I have one hour before Alcide will arrive and a lamp in the room.

I turn on the light to get dressed and see a note addressed to me. Just in case Alcide comes early, I dress and fuss with my hair before bothering with the note. _He has lovely handwriting, wonder what century he learned that in. _The note says:

_Lover,_

_I apologize for not having food available when you wake. Your presence is an unexpected pleasure and I will be certain to keep food for you in the future. As I was not able to food shop before dawn, take the cash provided here and get yourself a nice meal. Do not tell me tonight that you refuse this money. I am paying for your morning meal._

_Alcide knows where your new friend is staying and will take you there when you're ready. _

_-E_

Right on time, the doorbell sounds. I look at the visitor using the surveillance camera to find Alcide's face staring up. I grab my purse and keys and head out the door after setting the alarm. _God I hope it got it right. I did exactly as he showed me last night. I think. The light thingy beeped and the sound buzzed just as it did during the test run... he's fine. He'll be fine._

Alcide lights up when I come out. He asks me where I want to eat. _Darn Eric. _I'm perfectly capable of telling someone that I need food. I don't know of any good breakfast places around here and technically it's lunch time. Anyplace with food is fine. I ask Alcide what he recommends. He says that there is a nice little place only five minutes away that serves brunch until two. _Perfect._

Our conversation is strained. The last time we saw each other was at Tray Dawson's funeral. Tray died while working for the pack, protecting me. It's horrible to know that someone has died in your place. Many have died... _Is that why he hired Alcide to be my guard? _Eric was pissed after Alcide was hired to watch me and I got staked; and then Alcide ran after the creep and left me bleeding on the floor surrounded by vampires. _Had he hired Alcide this time so that I'd think about Tray and think about what I won't think about? ...That bastard! _Alcide senses that I'm in a sour mood and says that he'll listen if I want to talk. I don't. We spend most of the time quietly sitting at the table as I eat.

I pay the bill with money in my own wallet thank you very much. As Eric said, I was his unexpected guest; I can't expect him to pay for me. Besides, it's not like we're out on a date. He isn't even here. _He can't go out in the sun. _

I call Quinn and ask to speak with Patty. We need to talk and since we're both fae she probably likes nature too. I tell her that I'd like to talk to her and that a park should be safe. The fae aren't known among humans and they want to keep it that way. Dermot would not be able to use his fae powers in a public setting without exposing the fae existence. Patty says yes, if she can "loose the tiger." She changes her tune when I tell her that I can come to her hotel and we can just sit there and chat. Though, technically she can go wherever she wants. She just has to go there with Quinn.

We meet at a park that Quinn and Alcide pick as I wouldn't know where to go. The park has a pavilion, grills, picnic tables, rest rooms, a children's play area, an open field and a lovely view of the Fordney Bayou.

A few families are here with their toddlers. From one man I 'know' that he takes his family here because it is the farthest away from his other wife who he'll call from a bathroom in just a few minutes. One woman is desperately trying to think of how she'll tell her husband that she was let go at work; they really need the money. Another man watches his son and his wife and wonders if it's too soon to ask her if she'd be willing to get pregnant again; he remembers her as being sexy as hell when she was pregnant and he wants another child. _Eric will never think that. Forget about it Sookie, it ain't gonna happen._

There's a small group of college students tackling a problem. There is just one female in the pack. I "get" that the muscular brunette with the crew cut was hoping that only one other person would show when he suggested this place to go study. The girl with curly black hair is wondering why they hadn't picked a better place to review; she likes seeing Tim outside of the school but she'd like it more if others weren't around. A man with wavy black hair just wants to get the damn project done; then his thoughts turn as he decides that he recognizes a woman at the park. The guy with the wavy hair recognizes her as the hot blond that hangs out in Fangtasia. _He's thinking of me._ He thinks that I must be good a good fuck with all the attention the vampires give me and pretty quickly decides what he'd like to do with me given the chance. He thinks of approaching but then notices the two guards and decides against it. Another student with long dark hair with thick muscles wishes that he had thought to ask Angelique to come here; and he wouldn't have invited the rest of the group. _I wonder if Tim is the guy that just wants to get the project done and do me or one if he is one of the two guys that like Angelique but obviously haven't said anything_.

I focus my mind on getting to know Patty, and when we meet again I give her a warm smile even though she is clearly not happy. She narrows her eyes at me and throws hateful looks at Quinn. Before I say a word she says to me, "How do I get rid of him?" I tell her that she really doesn't want to get rid of him; he'll help her stay alive. She exclaims, "Do you know what he did to me?" I raise my brow. _Well, what did he do?_

Quinn says, "Patty tried to take off." I look at him for more information. "She doesn't like how I handled it."

"You're a freakin' animal!" She yells at him. In her mind she sees him lay on the bed next to hers with his eyes closed. She moves and he tells her that if she leaves, he'll follow. Time passes and Patty goes into the bathroom and opens a window. She works her way out of the window and turns around to scream in fright. She is face to face with Quinn. She begins to yell at him and then says she'll scream if he doesn't leave her alone. Patty takes in a lung full of air and opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out as her eyes go wide and then narrow into slits. Quinn has put his hand in her mouth. She struggles but stops when she realizes that he doesn't much care if she bites him and that her struggles against him are as useless as if he were a flippin' vampire. He gives her the riot act about being protected and then reminds her of Northman's "offer" to stay in a dungeon.

I glare at Quinn for a moment. I'll need to speak to him. My attention goes back to Patty. "Well there is nothing I can do about any of that now. You need protection."

My new acquaintance is very tense, I ask her to tell me about herself. People always calm down a bit after that. We'll talk about more serious stuff after we know each other a bit and she's a scant more comfortable.

This is Patty's first time in Louisiana. Her parents were from here originally, but the whole family moved to California before she was born. She'd had three brothers and a sister; she was the youngest. Erik, Joel, Alice and Liam were killed a couple of years ago along with her parents. Erik's wife Cindy who was a close friend, a girl that Joel was dating named Pam, two of her cousins and her grandmother Rose also died that day; the boat that they were on mysteriously capsized. Her family members lived in many different areas of California by that time. But they had gathered together in her part of the state for her wedding. She was devastated and she and her fiancé canceled the wedding to prepare the funerals.

As Patty speaks of her family I see them. They are tall with blond or light brown hair. Two of them have eyes like Eric's; they look to be the same shade. Her other two siblings have bright hazel eyes. She pictures them all as smiling and having a good time when she sees them in her mind. Part of her is thankful that she never saw their last expressions.

The topic has turned sad with talk of her family dying so I prod her to tell me some happy sibling stories. I share a couple of my Jason stories with her and she laughs. She tells me that she and Liam were closest in age and got into a lot of trouble when they were young, but rarely anything serious. The worst they did was play on the train tracks. Her eldest brother Erik caught them and beat both of their behinds. When her parents came home and Erik told them what he'd caught Liam and Patty doing, her parents commended Erik's actions and then gave Liam and Patty a parental smacking. She couldn't ever remember being spanked before or after that. Her parents didn't really believe in it, except as a punishment for doing something so stupid that you could get killed.

Her siblings all were very hard workers and enjoyed their employment. Erik was an engineer. He was very protective of his sisters and would interrogate every prospective boyfriend. He was a lot of fun to hang out with when he wasn't intimidating her suitors. Liam had just been promoted to Drill Sergeant in the Marine Corps; he could be as intimidating as Erik. Her brother Joel was a great guy, he went to medical school and excelled. He had won the most coveted internship in his class. Alice was a sweetheart and a hard worker she could also tell the best jokes and have you laughing like crazy. Alice was a fifth grade teacher.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'm an events coordinator for Extremely Elegant Events." Quinn shifts his stance and turns his head, his attention piques as Patty continues. "Or I was. Technically I'm on vacation, but I don't know if I'll ever go back. That fairy knows that I live in Pacific Beach. I don't know how I'll ever get to go back there." She looks at me, "You?"

Quinn takes out a cell phone and speaks to someone as Alcide shakes his head knowing that the call is to Quinn's partner that operates on the west coast.

"I told you yesterday when we met." True it wasn't exactly the truth, but what did it matter? I read from her mind that she doesn't believe that I was truthful and she says as much.

"You might work for that scary vampire, but it's not as his PR person. It's something else." She looks at me for a minute. "And not that I think you're a fangbanger or anything, but you seem to have something going with him."

"I work as a barmaid in a human bar most of the time. I come into Fangtasia when His High Handedness needs me." I smile and she laughs.

"His High Handedness? What about you? You going for that title too?" She's wondering what it is that I really do for him at Fangtasia and ponders my declaration of being a barmaid. "_Barmaids don't earn a lot of money. She could certainly get a better paying job if she wanted to. It must be hard to have to work two jobs. Wonder what she does for the vampire?"_

"I'm a telepath." I tell her.

"Excuse me." She looks confused. I had answered the question in her head, but not the one that came out of her mouth.

"When I work for Eric, I read human minds in the bar and alert him of problems." I wait for her to process what I just said.

She gasps as she realizes, "That's how you knew me to be part fairy? You read my mind when I was thinking of going through the bathroom window? Last night, when you said that you knew what I was thinking... you _meant it._" I nod my head. Her mind is in overdrive, "_Grandma Rose never mentioned telepaths. They must be rare. She says that she's part fairy like me but what if she's something else... something worse... she hasn't actually tried to hurt me... but she's obviously friendly with that vampire and that tiger who is no gentleman at all, sticking a hand in a woman's mouth!... What kind of person hangs out with people like that? I've gotta get out of here_." She pictures herself "disappearing" in the high grass and making her way out of the area.

"Let's get something to eat," I say to her. She looks longingly at the tall grass, and then at the bayou; escape is on her mind. "It's no fun to run on an empty stomach." I smirk. _Damn, Eric is having too much influence on me._ "Either of those gentlemen..." I waive my hand at our guards, "could catch up to you before you hit the water or hide in the grass. And they see, smell and hear practically everything." Both men hear that and laugh.

"You know, this could get annoying." She is thinking about not being able to keep her thoughts from me. Unlike most people though, she isn't freaking out thinking that I'm a freak.

We go to a restaurant located next to the hotel that she's staying in. We sit at a table away from the other customers. I ask Patty about her grandmother.

Patty's grandmother was half fire fairy. Her grandma Rose used to tell them all kinds of stories about the fae. Neither Patty nor her siblings put any merit into the stories; they thought that she just liked to tell really tall tales. Except for her human father and herself, the family was allergic to lemons; Grandma Rose said it was because of the fae heritage. Grandma Rose claimed that she would use her bit of fae magic, but that Fintan would only protect the family as long as the family didn't cause any attention by using it. Fintan was a half fairy like her grandmother, but his magicks could provide protection that Roses' couldn't. Grandma Rose told Patty loads of history and lore growing up, but she only half paid attention. It wasn't until she saw the glowing man that looked like Jason that she knew her Grandmother Rose hadn't been telling her bedtime stories. Though she was giving them a lot more merit after vampires had come out of the coffin.

"And now you're here. What made you come to Louisiana?" If I get her thinking on it again, I might get more information.

Patty looks down and smiles ruefully. "Some woman called me. She called herself some kind of snake, a python I think."

I helpfully ask, "The Ancient Pythoness?"

Her breathing hitches and her eyes widen a bit. "Yeah, that sounds right. She said that I needed to come to her in New Orleans and when I refused she said that my only other option was to go to Shreveport. I hung up on her. Who was she to tell me what I needed to do?"

She plays it over again in her mind; the strange conversation. The odd voice tells her that she must come to New Orleans at once. She thinks, "_What kind of name is that? A-something Pythons? ... Why in H-E double hockey sticks would I want to go to New Orleans? That's like the vampire capital of the world..." _The ancient Pythoness tells her that if she doesn't come to see her in New Orleans, then she must go to Shreveport. "_I only have two choices, huh? No one tells me what to do. Up yours lady!_" Patty forcefully hangs up the phone.

Within minutes her doorbell rings. She opens the door to find a well dressed couple. She tells them that she has no interest in finding a new church. The couple laughs and says that they are there to speak with her and ask if they might come in. Patty tells them "no." The two are not happy but then tell her that she is to pack for New Orleans, her escort is on his way and will be there the next night. She yells at them saying that she knows no one in New Orleans and that she isn't about to go into a city full of dead people walking. Then Patty slams the door in their faces.

"So I take it you never met your escort." I say to keep the information coming.

She smiles. "Nope, I packed some stuff, but I got in my car right after dawn and drove to a friend's house."

Patty remembers talking to her friend Warren about the conversation. Her friend is medium height with dark short hair, a strong jaw and a trim figure. Her friend is a shifter and he offers to help in any way that he can. Patty only stays one night with her friend because she doesn't want to get him pulled in.

It is her first night in a hotel that Warren speaks to her on the phone and tells her that some vampires came looking for her. Warren tells her that the fairy responsible for killing her fiancé and the vampires coming for her have to be related. If the vampires wanted her dead, they wouldn't be knocking on her door. So they must want something else. If Patty wouldn't stay with him and let him protect her then she ought to talk to her boss (the head-honcho/partner in the firm) or go to Louisiana. Warren suggesting that she go to her boss for help threw her for a loop. As for Louisiana, the fae avoid New Orleans like the plague because it is crawling with the undead. Patty doesn't like the idea. Warren tells her about Shreveport; there are enough vampires around to make a fairy think twice but it's supposed to be much quieter than New Orleans. He probably would be safest at night in a place called Fangtasia; just don't talk to anybody with fangs.

Patty tells me that she only came to Shreveport because of her friend Warren. At first she was going to avoid it because the creepy lady on the phone said that it was her only other choice.

"Why would Warren suggest you go to your boss?"

Patty smiles ruefully, "He's...he sorta has a thing for me…. And he's like a badass shifter. I didn't know what he was until after the Second Revelation."

"Is he cute?" I tease.

"Totally, but nothing is ever going to happen." She is both sad and resolute.

"Why not?" I ask. If she likes him and he's interested in her, what's the problem?

"I work for him. I don't think it would be a good idea to share a bed with someone that can fire you." Patty responds. I nod my head; I feel the same way. Felt the same way. I might have dated Sam if I didn't work for him. _I've gotta wash my work clothes for tomorrow._ Patty thinks that even if she quit her job, she wouldn't date Mr. Cleander. If she couldn't have Tim she wouldn't have anybody.

"Mr. Cleander is your boss?" If she knows that I can read her mind, there's no point in pretending that I don't.

Her eyes widen in surprise, but then she relaxes. Patty isn't used to being around a mind reader. "Yes. Daniel Cleander is one of four partners. He's the one in charge of the West Coast." _She evidently doesn't know that her guard Quinn is another partner._

"Does _he_ know why you are on vacation?" I suspect not.

She is curt; "No." Then Patty sweetens her voice. "I'm not obligated to tell people why I go on vacation." She exhales. "It's only my third year on the job and I didn't exactly give the proper amount of notice… I'm gonna have to find a new job once I get my life back."

We go back to the hotel room for a more private chat. She can sense that something is coming. I'm not sure how to broach the subject. Especially with the company that is guarding us. Quinn was pissed when he learned that I was "Eric's." Now, I have to tell Patty that being claimed by a vampire may be the only way to save her from other vampires. I ask them to stay outside while we talk.

Both men go outside. _Thank god._ Alcide walks outside to guard the outside wall. Quinn stays in the hallway and guards the door.

I tell Patty that Eric will do all that he can to keep her safe. Keeping her safe from fairies isn't difficult as long as she's surrounded by vampires. But there is the matter of other vampires.

"Sort of a catch twenty-two huh?" She nervously laughs. "Leave the vampires and get killed by fairies. Stay with the vampires and get killed by them."

I get from her mind that Patty's knowledge of vampires, though greater than most humans, is severely lacking.

"Patty, vampires have a complicated hierarchy based mainly on age. There's political status too… vampires have laws of their own." I look in her eyes "they will only take something that doesn't _belong_ to another vampire." Her eyes go wide.

I explain as best I can that Patty is fair game to all vampires until someone claims her. Her grandmother had told her that vampires saw humans as nothing more than property; she recalls that information while I speak. I tell her that while it is true that many vampires think of humans as nothing more than property to use and discard, Eric and his child will do no such thing to her. If another vampire claims her; all bets are off.

She says with heartfelt sincerity. "I'm not property. No one is going to say that I belong to 'em. It's degrading."

"I agree with you. I hate it too. But if you're near vampires, it's good for your health to be attached to one that won't discard you like a used tissue." I look at her. "Unfortunately, you need to be around vampires."

"So I just what? Walk next to or near the vamp that claims I belong to 'em?" Patty is a bundle of nerves.

"That's part of it." She looks at me and braces herself as I take in a deep breath. "Whoever claims you will need to... um... uh... bite you..."

"What!" she jumps up. "I don't wanna be a vampire!"

"You won't be" I assure her. "That process is way more complicated."

I wait for her to calm down a bit and explain to her about the human carrying vampire scents. If she doesn't carry a vampire's scent, then she hasn't been claimed. The saliva from a bite would leave such a scent, so would sex.

The tall blond says defiantly, "I'm not having sex with a vampire."

Resigned I tell her, "But you will need to let one bite you and claim you."

Tears fill her eyes. She pulls her knees into herself and wraps her arms around her legs. Horrible images rush through her head; images of what she thinks will happen if she runs and images of what she thinks will happen if she stays.

I'm all business. "You won't be turned without your consent. Same goes for sex." My voice becomes apologetic. "You will have to be bitten though."

Patty has some good questions about vampire feeding. I answer them all and by the time I'm done, she has a good idea of what to expect. I then tell her that Eric is giving her the choice between him and Pam.

"Wha... What?" She looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"Who do you think you'd be more comfortable with?" I ask her.

Her mind rattles off. Eric scares the shit out of her... Pam is scary when her fangs are out, and they'd be coming out... _I'd_ told her about the vampire becoming aroused when feeding; she couldn't have the male vampire 'getting off' when his "_Whatever she is to him"_ is standing right there. Even if she liked a guy, she'd never do that to another woman... That leaves Pam, but Pam has already made it clear that she is interested in Patty sexually. Patty doesn't know if she can handle being in a woman's embrace, especially while she was getting...

After a lot of crying a rocking and pondering, Patty speaks. "I can't do it. I just can't"

I let out a long deep breath. "If you don't make the choice, Eric will." I wrap my arms around her and soothe her as best I can.

After a while, she gets herself together and starts to look more like the tough cookie I met last night.

"Do you know who you want?" I'm not hearing it in her head.

"No. I have no idea." She looks at me as if she's trying to read my thoughts by looking in my eyes. "What if it's all worthless? Fairies have killed vampires before, so a nighttime protector is not a guarantee. And during the day, the vampires have to sleep. They could take me and no one would come for me and this would have been all for nothing."

Boy do I know that all too well. Maybe if I'd taken up that earlier offer of protection I wouldn't have been captured... _ouch! Mutherfucker! It hurts so bad, please just stop hurting me, aaahhh! Thing One takes some flesh out of my leg and samples it and Thing Two bites down on a breast... please god make it stop! Just when I think it can't hurt any more I'm proven wrong...I'm in hell, I've died and gone to hell to be tortured for eternity...Thing One gouges out more flesh, Thing Two cackles and moves in again_. _I scream and scream. I scream until I have no voice left._

I hear voices in a low murmur not far from me. The horrible images are fading from my mind, but I still feel the terror and pain. Before I open my eyes, a pair of cool large hands is on me. "Sookie… You are safe, Dear One. You are with me. You are with friends. You are safe." Eric hugs me as I finally come to full consciousness.

Eric looks at the others in the room and then looks at me. He's hoping that I'll say something about what just happened. Correction, he wants me to say something about what happened a few weeks ago. It ain't gonna happen.

_It was still daylight, last I knew_. "Eric?"

"You were out for a couple of hours Sookie. It's nighttime." He kisses my temple.

I sit up to see that I'm on a bed in Patty's hotel room. Everyone is staring at me with a worried expression. I start to get up; Eric pulls me onto his lap and cradles me. This is the one place that I feel safe. _I hate that he knows that._

I'm feeling better now and kiss Eric's cheek. He is so sweet to me sometimes. He informs me that Pam is almost here.

I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. When I come back out, Pam is standing in the room in her black Fangtasia regalia. Now that I'm not sitting on Eric I see that he is in dark jeans and a black wife beater, his standard fare.

"Leave us," Eric commands the two shifters. They leave and Eric turns to me. "Sookie, did you talk to Patty about her decision?"

Before I nod "yes" Eric knows that I did based on Patty's body language. She is not a happy camper.

"Very well," He looks at Patty. "I trust that my bonded has told you why this is necessary?" He smirks at me. "And what it entails."

Patty stands straight as a board. "There's no other way?"

"To get out of being claimed, no; I have orders to protect you. The only way to do that is to see that you have a kind master."

Between her teeth Patty says, "I will have no master."

"Not as far as humans are concerned." He says to Patty; then turns to Sookie. "I thought you explained this to her."

"I did." I am wound up. "It's a lot of information to take in."

"Patricia I am allowing you to choose the vampire that will claim you. I doubt that that has ever happened before. It is always the vampire that chooses the human." Eric is amused.

Patty is afraid of what will happen once she is claimed. She figures that _I_ can't know for sure what they will do to her. I share this with Eric. He tells her, explicitly, what the terms are even though he's annoyed that this is taking longer than he'd wanted it to. Then he tells her that she has one minute remaining before he makes the decision for her.

Her eyes race back and forth between the vampires. Her mind is racing like crazy. Both Pam's and Eric's nostrils flare; it's probably because the can smell her fear. At least they have the sense to not pop out their fangs just yet.

Eric steps forward and cocks an inquiring brow. He starts to say something and Patty shouts, "Pam." Patty's eyes go immediately to the floor and flutter all over the area without looking up. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding onto. Pam is as giddy as a school girl.

Eric addresses Pam in his commanding tone, "Take only as much as you need to feed. No excess." Pam nods saying, "Yes, master."

I know how intimate this gets even if it isn't with someone you're close to. This will be uncomfortable enough as it is without an audience. I turn to leave.

"Sookie?" Patty pleads. She doesn't want me to leave.

"I don't mind having an audience." Pam says in her signature flat tone.

"You don't mind being the audience either. Lord knows you've walked in enough times." I shoot back at her.

I get an idea from what I'd just said and Patty's reaction to it. I am heading into new territory. I look at Eric. Once I have his attention I pull his face to me and kiss him on the lips. "Are you hungry?"

Eric knows exactly what I'm up to and smiles at me. "Lover, I will never refuse such an offer from you." He kisses my ear, nuzzles my cheekbone and works his way to my collarbone. From there he goes back up to my neck. He teases my flesh and I'm about to forget that this isn't a private moment. His teeth sink in. It's more pleasurable than it is painful; it's even less painful during sex. _But that ain't gonna happen with an audience._ It's over in mere moments and he licks my wounds close.

Patty is still horribly nervous, but feels a little better now. Pam steps behind her and whispers something in her ear. Patty puts both hands on an arm that Pam has wrapped around her. Pam licks her neck and kisses it. Patty grabs Pam's arm with the sound of fangs popping out. Pam grazes the neck with her fangs and tongue while soothing her with the free arm. When Patty's tension loosens a tiny bit, Pam bites. It is over very quickly, more quickly than it started.

Pam looks at "her human," licks her own lips and says, "You are a tasty morsel." Patty flinches. "Don't worry, I won't drain you dry. If I did I wouldn't get any more of that sweet blood of yours." _That's Pam_. The blond vampire pulls something out of her purse. _I know right, Why does a vampire carry a purse? It's not like she has to carry tampons with her._ It's a jewelry box. Pam explains that all her pets wear her gifts.

Patty is highly offended. "I'm not a dog."

Pam smirks. "Then be glad I don't buy dog collars. Now be a good human and lift your hair so I can put this on."

Patty scowls at me. She hadn't expected to have a fancy collar; she thinks of this as the necklace comes into view in front of her face. She spits, "this was never mentioned."

I look down. On my chest is a beautiful piece that Eric gave me a while ago. _We are so screwed._ At least I know my vampire; as well as anyone my age can know a thousand year old creature of the night.

Eric informs her, "It is customary for a vampire to give his or her human gifts of adornment." He places a hand on my necklace. "It is further evidence that you belong to a vampire." I turn my own scowl on Eric. "Stop scowling, Sookie. You know I want you for more than just your blood. Your blood, like your telepathy is just a bonus."

Pam looks at Patty. "I want you for your blood. It's damn sweet and I look forward to the next time." She moves back toward Patty who's only an arm length away. "I'd like to have your body too, but I doubt you'll yield to me." Patty emphatically shakes her head. "Pity, you've got a nice body and sex makes feeding feel even better, for both parties." She leers at her human, "think about it."

Patty's eyes dart everywhere, not quite sure what to say.

Twenty minutes later we walk into Fangtasia. Technically I'm not working. I only stayed in Shreveport so that I could get to know Patty and hopefully help her out. We have to go in because Eric and Pam are the owners and as such must "enthrall the vermin." Patty has to go so that Pam's "ownership" of her is established within the community. I'm only here because I told Patty that I'd stick with her.

We walk through the employee entrance and head toward the owners booth. As soon as we are on the main floor the hateful thoughts and images flow. A good number of them are directed at Patty. Pam might leave with someone for the night, but she never comes in with someone. Many of the regulars notice her arm candy and become jealous. Some of the people that normally target their jealousy at me are now targeting Patty. Not that I wish it on her, but it is nice not to be the sole focus of the green-eyed monsters. At least she can't read their thoughts.

Eric orders drinks for our table; a gin and tonic, a diet co-cola, and two TrueBloods. I interrupt our server before he leaves. "Could you change mine to a ginger ale, please?" The server looks at Eric. Eric informs me of what I already know. "I had no intention of you working tonight." He puts his hand on mine. I tell him, "I know. But I need to be both awake and sober to drive home tonight." The big Viking dismisses the server and bores his eyes into mine as he laces our fingers together. "Let's go into my office."

_Crap._ Either Eric is afraid of the reaction I will have or he knows that I will be embarrassed by whatever he needs to tell. Either way, he is trying to avoid a public scene in his bar.

I sit on the couch as he closes the door.

"Problem?" I innocently ask him.

"Maybe," He looks at me with his soft eyes. "I'm here for you Sookie." _Huh?_ I'm confused. "Stay here with me tonight. Stay the night with me. I am your man Sookie; you need to let me do some things for you."

_I haven't had anything to drink yet. _"You're my man?" I can't help but smile as I say it. Surely I didn't hear him right.

"I do believe that it fits in with your modern concept of marriage. Does it not? I'm yours and you're mine." He smiles wide; he knows that his saying he's mine makes my heart flutter.

Whether I want to or not, my lips are pulling apart into a big smile. I'd like to stay, but I can't. "I have to work tomorrow."

"What time do you go in?" He looks at the clock in the room.

"Six o'clock." I tell him.

"Then you have plenty of time. You can sleep here, with me and drive back to Bon Temps rested." He does his little head shake that says he's got all the friggin' answers.

"Eric I never went home yesterday. I have a lot of work to do around the house; There's the laundry to be done, I've gotta mow the lawn, I need to get Jason over to take care of my gutters, I've gotta collect my mail before it's obvious that nobody's home, I've got three books due at the library, there're the baby gifts that I still need to get..." It's a lot of work when you're single. Sort of.

He kisses my lips and then my forehead. "Then I'll make sure to get you back home soon and not have sex with you tonight" He makes an unpleasant sound. "I can assure you that you will wake with plenty of time to do errands in Bon Temps. If you do not wish to come back to our home tonight, then I will take you back to Bon Temps personally. I'll need to know your decision before we close so that I know how to adjust my schedule."

I am getting tired already. But staying in proximity to Eric is like throwing a dog in heat into a room full of, well dogs. Eventually stuff is going to happen, and with Eric it doesn't take long to get going but it sure takes a good while to finish. I look at him and blush.

He reminds me. "No sex tonight." It almost sounds like a punishment, for the both of us.

This ain't gonna be easy. Eric... he said "our house." Did he mean to say that? Of course he did...I think. Does he really think that?

Eric leans against his desk, "Sookie?"

I scramble to think of something else. "You know Patty had an older brother named Erik." Eric smiles at me, he knows what I'm doing but I continue anyway. "When she was looking in your eyes, it was him that she was remembering."

Eric let out an unnecessary sigh. "What else did you learn?"

I relate to him her story. That she grew up in a big family. They'd gathered a couple of years ago to be present at her and Tim's wedding; that's when most of her family died. The wedding was canceled, though she and Tim stayed together. It was only about a week ago that she came home to find Tim murdered in the bathtub.

"So Patty has no family to report her missing?" Practical Eric.

"None that she knows of; as far as she can tell all of her fire fairy relatives are gone." It is sad to think about how they treated their human relatives. "Only one ever had contact with her directly and that was only because he came to see her grandmother about something. Aside from her grandmother, she and her brother Joel were the only ones to ever see him, even when he showed up in the middle of a family gathering."

Mr. Vampire Viking Businessman asks, "What does she do for a living? Her employer and co-workers will need to be dealt with."

"Already done, I'm sure of it." He looks at me in surprise.

"Ask Quinn. He's her boss." Now Eric looks down right amused.

"She told me that she works for Extremely Elegant Events on the west coast. Quinn heard her and made a phone call while we spoke."

Truly amused he wants to know, "I take it she does not know who Quinn is?"

"Aside from being her shadow, no"

"Do you know what her talent is? Surely she has one if she is to be so protected." He waits for my response.

"If she has a talent, she hasn't expressed it, in any way." I shrug.

"Hmm..." He ponders for a moment. "Has she told you why she's still a virgin?"

"Eric?" I exclaim. He clearly does not understand his faux pas so I tell him, "It's none of our business."

"Don't you think she's a bit old to still be a virgin?" He's being serious.

I'm pissed at him. "Well she was engaged to get married but the guy died. She wouldn't still be a virgin had they gotten married."

He steps toward me. "Why are you mad at me, Lover?"

"Because, because you're making a big deal out of something that is none of our business... it's 'nothing' and yet..." I cannot continue this line of thinking.

Eric pulls me to his chest. "True we vampires find virgin blood to be exquisite, but it is not for Pam's feeding pleasure that I inquire." I look up at him. "You let your talent interfere with having a normal life. Not that you had any coping mechanisms... Is there not the chance that her talent has done the same to her?"

"Eric," I sigh. "As far as I can tell her life was pretty normal." He looks at me, waiting for me to tell him. "She was waiting for marriage." I got that right out of her brain.

"Humans." With that, he changes the topic by taking out the envelope that he'd left in the bedroom. "Did the note not inform you that I would pay for your morning meal?"

"As you point out in your letter, I was an unexpected house-guest." He flinched. He actually flinched. "I can't expect you to pay for me. It wouldn't be right... Eric?" _Did I hurt his feelings?_ He's over a thousand years old. He's a big boy; I couldn't have hurt his feelings. _Could I?_

"Lover, you're staying was an unexpected surprise. I hope for you to repeat it, but you are not and will never be merely a house-guest. We are pledged. Whether or not you wish to stay there it is our home." _Whoa. _"Our home was not adequately stocked with food when you chose to stay. Had it been, you would not have had to go out to eat. You, my dear wife, have fed me. Why should I not feed you?"

Well knock me over with a feather! I recover to tell him that one hundred dollars is way too much for breakfast. You can get one for less than ten; less than five even. He looks like he doesn't believe me, but he knows that I am telling him true thanks to our damned bond.

The giant Viking gently squeezes me and says, "I'm trying here Sookie. I know you don't want to be a 'kept woman,' but I intend to keep you." He smiles at me then gives me a little tug toward the door. "We'll talk some more on this when the hour isn't as late. Let's go enthrall the vermin."

When we return to our booth, Pam and Patty are kissing. Eric's bright teeth glean as he says to Patty, "I see you're finally relaxing around here."

Pam nods her head to Eric but Patty is still. She's not sure how to react.

I slide in and take a sip of my gin and tonic, narrowing my eyes at Eric. He sits next to me, smirks, and points to another glass that sat next to the one in my hand. It's ginger ale. He'd ordered both.

I get from Patty's mind that she can't believe she kissed a girl, a girl vampire. Someone had come up to Pam and asked if he could "borrow" her human. Pam declined and then made a show of being possessive of her human. Patty didn't like it, but she figured that she'd like the alternative less. "_Pam sure has soft lips...oh my god, I'm thinking about another girl's lips!"_

To get her away from her panic I ask, "do you know what you're gonna do tomorrow?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet." That isn't the complete truth. She is thinking again of running. She'd have one less person tracking her during the day and she'd at least be able to see where she was running.

"There's lots of stuff to do in Shreveport, just don't expect to do any of them far from Quinn." In that moment, all at our table know what she is thinking.

Patty says, "This blows." I reply "yep." I'm not about to disagree.

The new addition asks me if I'll see her tomorrow. I tell her, "I don't think so. I need to get back to..." _my house in Bon Temps? Our house in Bon Temps? "…_Work. I'm scheduled to work tomorrow and I have a lot of errands to do before I go in."

She nods her head and is disappointed that she won't have me to talk to and ask questions. Patty thinks to ask me if she can come, but then decides that that would be rude and she doesn't want to be an imposition on me. She doesn't care what errands I have to do, Patty would help if she could come. Now she's thinking of how I can hear her thoughts and she hopes that I wasn't listening in just now.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I ask Patty.

"Just about everything; pop, country, hip hop...I think my favorite artist at the moment is Taylor Swift." She tells me.

I smile. "Good to know. I like to turn up the music when I clean." Pam looks mildly interested while Eric seems to file away the information for later. I then add, "Pick you up at eleven."

She isn't quite sure how to react, but Patty mentally thanks me.

I haven't been 'listening' in on the bar patrons while talking at the table but something is pulling on me so I let myself listen to the room.

A heavy set woman, about my height with shoulder length auburn hair is looking for someone. All she has to do is get her picture. The woman goes to a bar and asks the bartender if he knows of a Patricia here in the bar. I can't hear his response, but I guess that he says "no" because the woman isn't happy. I whisper my observation into Eric's ear and before I'm done, Thalia is at his other ear. Thalia had overheard the conversation and is relaying it.

Eric tells Thalia to bring the woman into his office and tells me that he'll return shortly. After kissing the top of my head, he leaves.

A few minutes later, Pam kisses Patty's cheek and tells her to stay. Then Pam looks at me as though she's putting me in charge of this woman. Pam disappears into the hallway.

Patty sighs and immediately starts thinking of escape. I pat her hand and tell her, "You'll be lucky to even make it to the door."

Little Thalia evidently hears this, comes over and addresses me. "The bloodbag wants to run?" Then she looks at Patty, "Fast food is tasty. There's nothing like biting down onto a vein pumping so fast."

Thalia is a small vampire, but she's old. She doesn't want to treat humans with respect, they're all beneath her. Now, she has effectively scared the crap out of my new friend. Sarcastically I say to her, "Thanks, Thalia." I'm probably the only human that can do that and live.

Not long after Thalia leaves, a rosy looking Pam and a rosy looking Eric return to the booth. They both have so much color that they look almost alive.


	3. To Quell

**5/2/10 **_–__ This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

**Original A/N- **_I am flattered to have so many readers! But I have a bone to pick... In the first chapter I wrote a scene with a Ginger in mind and it wasn't until after I published chapter II that I remembered her death. I might be playing with Harris' characters but hadn't intended to resurrect anyone she offed. Not one person mentioned it. Overall I like that chapter so I'm tempted to keep it as is. What do you think?_r

_As for Patty, the question shouldn't be so much "what are her powers?" It has been established that there are many fae/human hybrids and stands to reason that some would retain a spark. So what makes this hybrid different from the others? She may not even have a power... but you'll have to read on to find out about that._

_**Reminder:**__ Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing with her toys._

_

* * *

_

(3) To Quell

I wake the next morning in bed with Eric. We're in the same position as yesterday. I'm a bit irritated that nothing happened. I know nothing was going to happen anyway. It's hard to keep my hands off of him when he's near and his being on a sex strike is going to drive me insane. _Hey! Sex would have been out anyway last night... ugh! _I punch him in the arm wishing he can feel it.

Coffee is brewing in the kitchen; Eric had set the timer and everything. I have a cup before getting ready for the day. Once I'm dressed I make myself some scrambled eggs with ham. The kitchen is cleaned up in time for me to run through my hair once more. Alcide will be here any moment, so I dig in my purse for the keys and check that I still have the iron dagger that Eric had given me. There's a note inside.

_Lover,_

_While we both know that the fairy last night was looking for your friend, we cannot ignore the fact that they want you too. As they know where you live, I have ordered the guards that you are to be no more than three feet away from them at any given time. I don't expect you to like it but I am doing all that I can to keep you safe without making you a prisoner. Be smart Sookie._

_-E _

Alcide rings the bell and I come out to meet him. On the way to pick up Quinn and Patty, he tells me that he knows about the fairy walking into Fangtasia. The fairy wasn't one hundred percent fairy but she had the ability to hide her fae scent. Had she not been so cocky by openly asking for a "Patricia," the fairy would never have been caught and brought into the basement.

We're pretty quiet on the drive to Bon Temps. I don't know what the guards are thinking, only that they're anxious and alert. And Quinn is pissed about something; and feeling a tad guilty too. I'm thinking about Eric's note and that he mentioned my guards, plural. Patty is trying not to think about me freaking out and screaming yesterday. _I didn't freak out and scream. I'd remember that... oh. Oh no. Is that what happens? _She thinks that maybe she said something that set me off, she feels bad, but she's afraid to ask. _Good, because I don't want to answer._

Patty thinks about how much her life has changed. She wonders what she and Tim would be doing right now if he weren't dead. She wonders if they'd be happy and how many children they'd have by now if her family hadn't been killed on that yacht; multiples run on her mother's side. Patty remembers that Grandma Rose seemed to 'know' that she and Tim would never marry. Grandma Rose never said that he was a bad guy, but she seemed to think he wasn't the right guy. But in the same breath her grandmother would tell Patty that she had a bright future ahead of her with a big family. The number of children was a small matter of contention for her and Tim; he only wanted one, two max. Patty wanted many more than that. The tall blond sniffs and holds back a tear as she laments not being able to argue with her fiancée about it anymore.

Quinn tells us that the police in California are looking for Patty. Because she left so abruptly after the death of her fiancé, who died under precarious circumstances, they are now looking at her as a potential suspect. If it makes the news here in Louisiana, then Patty will not be able to move around as much.

The rest of our drive is quiet. All I get are waves of emotions from our guards, and the radio broadcast that is Patty's brain.

As we come near the house I notice cars in my driveway. Sam is here, Jason, Calvin, Amelia, Octavia; nearly every supe that I know and like is here except for those that walk only at night. Tara is here too. They're inside my house. The woods around my house are crawling with Weres. _What in Sam Hill is going on?_

As we get out of the car I see that my gutters have been cleaned. The hedges have been clipped and the grass has been mowed. I know Jason didn't do any of it as I hadn't nagged him yet. There is a sign stuck into the grass telling me the name of the company that took care of my outside property. _Eric!_

Anytime we go somewhere a guard moves inside before either of us ladies can go in. So I think nothing of it as Alcide goes in first, followed by Patty. I step inside to see concerned faces looking at me as Quinn shuts and locks the door. I'm directed to a chair in my living room.

Patty spots Jason and moves herself as far from him as possible, with her back to a wall. Our guards each stand along the wall as well. My new friend doesn't know what's going on but it is clear that the guards do.

Before anyone says a thing I hear it from Amelia's loud head. They're doing an intervention. _On me!_ "This isn't funny." I tell them. None of them laugh.

Sam and Jason do most of the talking.

The handsome scrappy guy with scurfy hair, my boss and former friend, Sam Merlotte speaks to me. "We're worried about you, Cher." The heads in the room all nod in agreement. "You can't keep going like this."

My Crazy Sookie Smile shows. "I'm not a drunk and I'm not a drug addict. Isn't that what this kind of thing is for?"

Sam gives me a look that tells me I'm full of shit and that he is worried. _I am not full of shit! People do interventions for drugs and alcohol all the time._

I speak through clenched teeth. _How dare they!_ "I know you're all worried. But I'm fine. So ya'll can go home." They look at me and I say to them, "Get out. I said to go home!"

Jason comes to me. "Sook, no one is leaving here until you have heard us out." He looks at Sam and Sam nods for him to keep talking. "We are here because you need us. You have helped and cared for every one of us. Now it's our turn to be there for you, even if you don't want it right now." He looks at me, trying to get me to look back at him. I'm not giving him the satisfaction. The floor has a much nicer view. I don't want to do this. I tell him, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

I've been home for less than five minutes and I feel like I'm a child again. I'm not a child damn it! I feel like stomping my feet.

For god knows how long, I listen to my supposed friends drone on about how much I mean to them. None of them know what exactly happened. Alcide knows more than any of them; all were told a variation on the story. Every single person says that something horrible must've happened that I'd blocked out; to which I say, "Damn skippy and ya'll don't need to know. Get the fuck out!" They all tell me that they don't like what they're seeing. I tell them to stick it where the sun don't shine. _I'm in a very pissy, unladylike mood._ They tell me that I need help and that I need to talk it out. I tell them to "fuck off."

I stand so that I can storm out, but I'm surrounded. When I start to move, no one budges. All my exits are blocked. I scream in frustration; I just want to get the fuck away from here! Jason tells me that I need to accept help. He knows that Eric can help me but I refuse to let him.

Jason tells me that he knows about Mississippi; I had allowed Eric to use his glamour to help me get through after I'd been staked. Eric wants to use his glamour again to help me get through this, but I'm not letting him. _What do I need to get through? I survived didn't I?_ I don't want the pain anymore but I can't let it go. I just can't.

Sam says that it is ultimately my choice. _Damn skippy! _But they don't want to see me end up dead or in an institution. I 'hear' that they're concerned, worried, frightened, but they're not the ones that have to deal with it. I scream, "Ya'll can go to hell!"

By now, Patty has a pretty good idea of what happened. The word "fairy" isn't used but she has caught on to it; she knows that this is all because of some goddamn motherfucking fairies. She looks at me and is more afraid now than ever before. I see how she sees me and I don't like it. I peek into some of the other's heads. They all see me like this. I start sobbing. I can't stop. I don't know if I can do this.

I can hear from the two loudest broadcasters that they want me to tell them now, to give my word, that I'll go to Eric tonight and let him glamour me. Jason hugs me and starts to walk me toward the couch. Amelia starts to hug too, but I shrug away from her; her insistence that I let Eric glamour me is way too loud in my head. Jason and I sit on the couch, Sam takes the other side.

After a while I look up and notice the time. "Sam?"

His voice is gentle, "Yes, Sookie?"

I work to clear my voice, "Shouldn't we be in Merlotte's right now....?"

He brushes back a lock of my hair, "You're more important." I can feel it; Sam means it when he says I'm more important. _Bastard._

I turn my head to Jason, "Jason?"

His eyes are on me, full of concern. "Yeah, Sook?"

"Is this why you were over at Fangtasia to see Eric..." In an angry tone I add, "So that you could do this to me?" I already know the answer, but I can't help but ask.

"He's real worried about you. So yeah. I came in and he told me, well he told me a lot of stuff. It was all I could do to not go back out there and hold you, but then you'd read my thoughts and I didn't want to cause you pain by knowing that I knew... all I knew." He pleads with me, "Tell me that you'll let him help you."

My roommate, Amelia Broadway, is a loud broadcaster. She's a witch and she was dating Tray Dawson when he died. He had been protecting me. Amelia doesn't blame me for his death; I can see that in her head. She's thinking that way more happened than what she's been told and Amelia isn't sure she wants the details. Her friend, _me_, is in a terrible state because of whatever happened. _I_ need help.

My best friend Tara is so upset by all this that she can't hardly speak. "I told you I'd lose my shit if anything happened to you." I spit back, "too late, your shit's gone." Tara is normally very free with her voice and will tell you how she sees it good, bad or ugly. She's not into political correctness, but she can be a great friend. She would tell our school mates to "back the fuck off" when they would tease me; she got into fights defending me too. Now she's standing in front of me defending _them_. Traitor!

I start babbling and the others sit and listen. No one says a word as I begin to ramble. "Claudine was my friend and watched over me and now she's dead 'cause she was defending me and she was pregnant." I scream, "Pregnant!" I sob. "Tray was doing his job... was poisoned, tortured and stabbed trying to defend me." Sniff. "Even Clancy, he didn't like me but died too because of me. Bill... Bill still might die after what happened to him when he and Niall came to rescue me." Tears stream down my face. "I won't forget them. I can't."

All those things still eat at me, but the worst of it is what I refuse to think about. I don't want to think about it; they're making it so hard for me...

"You won't forget them, Sookie." Sam tells me. "Eric will help lessen the pain of it... the pain of your being tortured."

I hit Sam for saying the word out loud. I scream, "Yeah, I was tortured okay. But at least I'm alive! Right, isn't that all you care about! That I'm a survivor. I didn't want to survive! Maybe I still don't." The minds around me are buzzing, but I'm too upset to read them.

Sam holds me and says, "That's the problem." He turns my face to his so I'll look at him but I can barely see through the tears. "You're hurt Cher and you need help. Tell me that you will accept it." I shake my head. I can't do it.

Octavia comes to me and puts a hand on my head and says something. I don't' know what she says. Either it's in another language or I'm just not paying attention. I don't much care.

Jason tells me again that I need to accept Eric's help. I agree.

I get lots of hugs and encouragement from everybody. I'm still not happy about it, and I'm not even certain why I agreed to it.

After a few minutes I go wash my face. I look like a freakin' banshee, not that I've ever met one. But if I did, I'd expect her to look like my reflection right now. I brush out my hair and put it up like I do for work at Merlotte's. I'm late for work, but Sam knows that. The boss can't fire me for being tardy if the boss is the cause of me being tardy, right?

I'll have to go in my closet and find a white shirt similar to my work one. I never got to do the laundry today. At least I have plenty of clean black shorts. I head out into the hall and do my best to lighten things a bit, "We're late for work Sam."

His face is still full of concern. "I know. We're not going to work tonight Cher."

I sit on the couch. _So now what?_ I agreed to their stupid terms. I didn't pass out screaming this time, that's progress, right? Surely I don't need to do this after all. I mean I screamed at them about being tortured but I didn't pass out doing it. Maybe I was too busy being mad at them. I'd rather be pissed at them than remember all those awful things...

_Thing Two runs the tip of a blade along my stomach and then pushes the tip into the flesh. I scream for all I'm worth... Thing One puts a red hot piece of metal against my skin. I scream and scream... Thing Two twists the blade that is inside me. I can barely speak now. When I can get something out I tell them to just kill me; they make fun of me saying "croaky." I beg them to kill me..._

I "hear" the buzzing minds and a few thoughts before I open my eyes. Amelia and Patty are terrified and cannot believe the things that they'd heard. The other minds are concerned, but I'm not getting clear thoughts. _He_ knows that I'm awake. Eric puts his cool hand on mine.

My eyes focus on him when they open. Eric speaks to me, "they tell me that you have made a decision."

_Right_. He wants me to acknowledge... I take a deep breath. "Yes. I told them yes." My nerves are all over the map. "When... when should we do this?"

"Now is the best time." He helps me to sit up.

"Of course," I am more than a little sarcastic. My southern hospitality just shot out the window today, didn't it?

"Leave us." Eric demands of the group. They all file outside except for Jason. Jason retreats to the kitchen doorway and watches from there.

Eric sits me on his lap and strokes my back as he looks into my eyes. He's not trying to glamour me; he's trying to soothe my nerves a bit. We sit like this for a while and I begin to relax thinking that nothing will happen.

Sometimes I think Eric is too good for me. How many other men would go through all this trouble? When did I start to care for Eric? His eyes smolder at me and become more intense.

I can feel his glamour looking for entrance. I know that I said I'd let him do this, but it's hard. If someone throws a ball at you your first instinct is to try to catch it or move out of the way, not to let it smack you in the head. My first instinct with glamour is to block it. It's hard to overrule that. His attempts are gentle, like his strokes on my back. Eric did this for me before and it helped. He's the only one I can imagine ever allowing in, in such a way.

There's a small jolt inside me. Eric is speaking to me talking to me about the pain and the suffering. It all starts to come up to the surface and I start to panic but he tells me that it's gone now. I'll never feel it again. It is a distant memory and has no control over me now.

I blink several times and realize that I'm in Eric's arms and on his lap. I look at him. "You just glamoured me?"

He nods and sets his jaw. "What do you remember of the night you were taken by Lochlan and Neave?"

"I don't really like this topic." I sigh. "I know you want to tell me something about that night, but I'm just not ready."

His tone is caring and full of concern. "Lover, I will tell you what you've been longing to know when you're ready to hear it. For now, I'm asking you what you remember."

I tell him, "I remember a lot. The things they did to me were beyond my imagination. I'm glad that they're both dead, but I'm pissed that they both died so quickly."

Eric looks me over and then smiles a bit. Hugging me he responds, "As it should be."

I have questions for him about a lot of things and I'm not sure where to begin. Eric tells me, "You are a survivor Sookie. You fared far better than anyone that has ever been subjected to their...ways." He presses me into him. "Your memory of that night made all your pain worse. Every pain you had really felt was exasperated in your memory. It was consuming you; every flashback you had was more painful than the last. You did not survive that night for them to tear you down after all. I would never allow that, but you fought me because you were terrified." He grumbles and smiles at the same time. "And now, because of you, I owe a debt of gratitude to some shifters, a couple of witches..." He stops and looks at me when he notices the change in my mood.

It's flooding back to me now. I came home and it was filled with family and friends. Okay, Jason was the only blood relative. But I consider my close friends as family too. They're all I've got. They were here for me. Dear lord, I'm so embarrassed.

Eric asks me what the problem is. I tell him that I just recalled the events earlier in the day, the intervention. They were all just trying to help and I was... well I wasn't very nice about it. I am ashamed of myself for behaving that way.

He assures me that they understand. He tells me, "People don't act rationally when they're hurt."

I swallow. "Speaking of which... I may have said some things, possibly some secrets. I don't remember all that I said, but..."

Eric stops me. "Those secrets have been glamoured out of the humans. As for the others, keeping secrets is a way of life. The fae will not be exposed to the public. The truth of Tray's death is still known to Amelia but she won't be able to speak of it to anyone outside of his pack and you...And Compton is as safe as he's ever going to be." _Oh god lord. I mentioned that there is a sick vampire? Fuck me. I'm so sorry Bill._

Eric senses my anxiety, "You did not intentionally out him Sookie, he is under guard and we're working to bring him back to his normal state." He kisses my temple. "Why don't you go on to bedroom and straighten yourself out? You look like a banshee." He smiles at me. _I am so not going there tonight._

In my room I can see that my laundry basket is empty. I look in my chest of drawers to find that my clothes had been laundered, folded and put away for me.

I had expected to have so much work to do when I returned here. Amelia had gone to New Orleans not long after Tray's funeral so I hadn't expected to see her. I hadn't gotten much yard work done lately and it was losing appeal; working outside made me remember meeting up with the fairy and killing him with the garden trowel. I didn't like thinking of fairies so I didn't spend as much time working outside.

I take some clothes and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done, I look much more presentable.

I'm feeling a bit sheepish, but I march my butt right out there and thank every one of them for coming and for caring so much. Gran would roll over in her grave if I didn't. No one seems to expect it, but I also apologize for my behavior earlier in the day. Even if I don't like admitting it, I was wrong to lash out at them.

Everyone claims not to hold anything against me. I'm told several times that I'm a brave woman and that they're happy that I'm looking so much better now; they'd missed the old Sookie.

When Sam is talking to me I gasp as I recall hitting him. _I can't believe I did that!_ I apologize profusely. I cannot believe how nice he is being to me after I did that to him.

Suddenly my stomach rumbles and I become aware that I'm hungry. Some of the others are too. Sam tells us that dinner is on him and we head to Merlotte's; All of us.

The dinner rush is near an end when we come in. Some people are waiting at the door for a seat, but that's because Sam called and told the girls to leave the booths in the back open for him and his guests; they had to put signs up on the tables since the place is a 'seat yourself' kind of establishment.

It takes a while to get comfortable. I love everyone here around me, but I was a total and complete bitch to them earlier. Gran probably rolled over in her grave. I'd like to just hide my face and bury it in Eric's chest.

As we eat I notice Detective Andy Bellefleur and his wife, a friend of mine, Halleigh. They're sitting in a booth with Andy's sister Portia. Andy and I have a sort of love hate relationship. He's not real fond of supes and he's afraid of me, or rather what I can do. But he loves when my little quirk can help him out. He's thinking that I'm always with the strangest people as he takes in everyone around me. He's wondering what is up with the "freak fest" and he doesn't even know what most these people truly are. Halleigh sees me and waives. She's thinking that I look good tonight. Halleigh hasn't seen me look truly happy in a while. She's happy for me and is wondering if Eric and I just announced our engagement. Portia doesn't want to pay me much attention, but decides that she'll need to speak to me in private before leaving. _I'm not high class enough for Her Snootiness._ She must need a 'favor' or something.

Patty is more torn than ever. After hearing whatever it was that I screamed and seeing my reaction, Patty is thinking of putting even more effort into ditching her guard and getting the hell away. She's also scared shitless and almost too scared to leave. Patty can't help but think how much safer she is with a vampire and she really doesn't like that. She's afraid of them and she's afraid to be away from them. Just like the night we met, she doesn't show it on the outside. With this large a group maybe no one will notice if she slips out...

Quinn and Alcide bid us good night. They've stayed with us well beyond what they had to tonight and they'll be back for guard duty first thing in the morning.

I use the ladies room and am greeted by Portia on my way out.

Portia tells me that the girls are chipping in to give Halleigh a baby shower. They were going to hire the same company that did the wedding, but the company is booked solid. They'll figure something out. If the money contribution is too much for me, maybe I can work at the party like I did last time. _She really is a Bitch with a capital B._ I smile at her imagining what she'd say to a hungry vampire looking for a snack. "Well you just let me know then. You know where I live. Halleigh has my phone number."

As I head back to the table I see that the Bellefleur's are heading out. They're just waiting for Portia. As Portia takes her coat Halleigh speaks to me and tells me how good I'm looking. She then says that she thinks she knows what Portia is up to. Having Portia for a sister in law is tiring. Halleigh doesn't want the hoity toity shindig that her sister in law is always bent on having. She'd rather a cozy gathering of her friends. We don't have much time to talk right now, but we promise to get in touch real soon.

I return to the table to find that Pam has joined us. She's wearing one of her pastel "soccer mom" outfits. She looks like the type to have two kids, not two fangs. I look at her and she tells me, "Thalia can run the bar for a bit. She knows the Master's rules." _Did Pam just answer to me?_ Pam's probably just playing with me.

Pam's eyes go up and down my form and rest on my face. "You look like your normal self. Perhaps these bloo... friends of yours are worth keeping around."

I smile wide. Pam just praised my friends, in her own way. "Yeah, Pam. My friends are the best." Now I'm feeling sheepish again. My friends are so great that I acted like an ass in front of them. _I'm never gonna live that down._

A couple of hours pass as we talk about nothing in particular. Not one person in our group mentions what happened back at the house. I'm feeling more myself around them. I notice that Patty is being quiet; she's much closer to Jason than she'd like.

It's a week-night so most other patrons have left by now. Our resident alkie, Jane Bodenhouse, is the only one sitting at the bar. Aside from the booths my group occupy, only two other tables are taken.

Pam looks at Patty and asks her to join her outside. Patty looks at me. I give her an encouraging nod; Pam isn't going to hurt her. And even though she'll feed tonight it won't be now, it's against the law to do that in public. The two women leave.

Now that I think of it, vampires have little regard for human law. I use my ability to 'listen' in on Patty. She's nervous and scared, but she knows now what it's like to be bitten. Patty mentally prepares herself. Whatever is going on, it surprises her. Pam might be, maybe, possibly, there was a chance... that Pam wasn't all bad.

Eric looks at me as if he knows what I was just doing. He probably does. I feel more relaxed now than I have in a really long time.

A few cars pull up outside. Car doors close. Moments later I 'hear' what the new arrivals outside are thinking. I yell "get down," just as Pam starts to scream. Windows shatter as Molotov cocktails land inside. The fires start to spread. Eric grabs hold of me but he cannot go through fire anymore than I can.

Patty races inside and the fires stop as if all the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. Pam walks up behind her looking like a proud mama. Pam's blouse is loose in the front and a sleeve has been scorched. She looks to Eric and nods her head toward the parking lot. "You should see this, Master." Pam grins at Patty and turns to go back outside.

As Pam turns I can see that more than just her sleeve had caught fire. There is a large hole in the back of her shirt, the edges are scorched. Her back is burned but I can see it heal as she walks back outside.

Patty isn't sure of what to think. She'd reacted without thinking. She didn't want to be able to do weird stuff.

Eric and I walk outside; others in the bar follow, to see a ring of fire around a man. Pam beams at Patty. "This human just saved my ass."

The man screams that "she ain't no human." He continues on that this place is the devils meetin' grounds. Only demons and poor possessed souls would dare set foot on such unholy ground.

Eric looks at Patty, "Can you make the fire go away?"

Patty thinks for a minute and then shrugs to indicate that she'll try. She puts out the fire so that Eric can grab the man.

The man in Eric's custody screams at Patty. "You're a freak. Go back to hell, where you came from! You're not wanted here."

Pam approaches the man and extends her fangs for his full appreciation. "I ought to drain you dry for what you did, human. Talk about the girl like that again and I will have your tongue."

It's looking to me like she might just drain him anyway. Not that he doesn't deserve it; he did try to kill us. _I am spending way too much time around supernaturals to be thinking this way._

I turn to Eric, "Eric, he's human. You'll let him live, right?"

He's pissed and his fangs are out, "Sookie, he does not deserve to live." The man freaks out and struggles against Eric's iron grip. "You weren't the one that caught him Sookie. By all rights Pam can kill him." The man starts muttering incoherently.

I point toward Patty. Patty is terrified that she's about to be witness to a homicide. "What about her? Eric, I know she doesn't have the same deal with Pam that you and I do. But I know how she feels right now." I plead, "Please Eric."

The Viking vampire looks at me and tells me that I'm too "tender hearted." _Like I've never heard that before._ Then he says, "If I turn him over to the police now and let the humans do to him what they will and he comes back to do something again to harm me or mine I will not hesitate to drain him dry."

I say, "Deal." Pam isn't happy to have lost out on her revenge meal, but she always obeys her sheriff.

Sheriff Northman says, "Pam take the ladies back to Sookie's. I'll come back in a bit. We've got some clean up to do."

Back at the house I insist that Pam find a shirt of mine to wear. She goes into my room to sort through my stuff while I talk to Patty.

"Did you know you could do that?" I keep my voice gentle; I don't want her to think that I'm accusing her of anything.

Nervously she says, "Sort of." I raise my brow. How can you "sort of" know about such an ability? She tells me that her Grandma Rose would give her matches and lighters to play with as a child. She took them to appease her grandmother, but didn't play with them because her parents always told her not to and playing with those was right up there with playing on train tracks; she'd have gotten her butt smacked if she'd done it and got caught. There was one time that a neighbor fried a turkey but had put too much oil in the fryer; it splashed over and hit the flame causing a huge fire. Patty saw it as it happened and the fire was out as quickly as it had started. One time when the family had a fire going in the fire place, Patty imagined that the fire was dancing. That was the last time the family had a fire. _So her childhood wasn't totally normal._

Patty is both thrilled and terrified with herself. "I don't really know how to do whatever I did." She raises a brow at me. "You have sky fae, can you affect the weather?"

I tell her "no." Nearly as soon as the word is out of my mouth I begin to wonder.

Pam walks in and tells Patty, "Thank you for saving my ass." She turns to me and asks if I have any blood. She needs to replenish.

Patty watches Pam down the blood and furrows her brow. Pam asks her what the problem is. Patty says, "I'm just confused is all. You're drinking synthetic blood even though I'm... _yours."_

"Think of it as payment for saving my ass." She looks at Patty carefully, "Besides, I'd rather you not set me on fire."

Patty chuckles. "If I knew how to make a fire, the fairies wouldn't be a problem." She sobers a bit and then adds, "At least I don't think so."

Pam asks her, "Have you ever tried to create a fire?" Patty violently shakes her head "no."

I get from Patty that she's tired, but before I say anything Pam asks which bed would be best for my friend to lay on. The vampires might be using my hidey hole tonight so I direct her to the room upstairs across from Amelia's. Amelia is still out with Octavia.

When Eric arrives he informs us that the police believe the attack to be a botched arson job; which it was. Eric is eager to speak with Patty but we inform him that she is sleeping.

He sits next to me and commands Pam to tell him everything.

Pam took her new pet outside to talk and spend some semi alone time so that her pet would become more amiable toward her. She had her fangs out so that Patty might get used to that too; Patty tenses every time she hears them come out or when she sees them. Such a reaction would be fine with Pam if she were hunting, but she wasn't hunting Patty and she wanted Patty to know that.

The two admired the night sky; Pam told Patty that her first introduction to the constellations had been from a boy that she secretly courted back in her human days.

Some cars pulled up and the humans must've seen her fangs before Pam turned to speak to Patty face to face. The humans didn't say anything as they got closer. Few humans, outside of Fangtasia, have it in them to approach a vampire. Fewer still have the balls to attack one in person, at night.

The humans tossed a cocktail on her first and then his buddies threw the rest into Merlotte's. Patty put her hand to the flame, drew it from Pam, made it small like the flame of a votive candle and held it in her hand. Patty then threw it at the feet of the attacker where the flame grew and circled around him. Right after that, she came into Merlotte's.

Eric is pleasantly shocked and Pam is beaming.

Eric summarizes, "With nothing but a small flame, that young woman can easily kill any living thing and nonliving too. If her ability becomes known among our kind, then she will be in even more danger."

Pam adds, "She will not be seen as a major threat now that she has been claimed."

Eric replies, "True, to an extent. But it also puts you in danger, Pamela. Our enemies would fear you using the girl to kill them." He addresses both of us, "It is clear that we must proceed with caution."

It's been a long day. Not much got accomplished; I didn't clean or do laundry, I haven't food shopped or picked out the baby gifts and I still have books to return. But sitting on my ass (in a car, at home, and at Merlotte's) all day wore me out. I feel good though, like a good hard rain had come down and washed away a lot of the bad in my world. I know, it's funny that I like rain, but I really do. The feel of the air and the bright sun after a good rain always boosts my spirits.

I'm spent and hardly feel like making the effort to walk into the bedroom. I contemplate letting myself fall asleep right where I am. My eyes start to close, I don't think I'm gonna make to bed tonight. Just as I have that last thought I feel Eric pick me up.

* * *

_As of 5/2/10 the original A/N at the top of this chapter regarding Ginger is no longer applicable. Ginger is now Sheila Blige (She will oblige). _


	4. Planning

_**8/3/10** - __This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_I cannot believe the response to this story. __**Thank you**__ so much for adding this story to your favorites list and alerts. This chapter was almost complete at the time I published the last one... _

_For those of you reading __**Underlings**__, I'm working on it. In the next chapter Sookie figures out the Madden conundrum, which doesn't put her in any less danger but at least they can rule out things like witchcraft... I'd have published the next chapter by now but this story, __**Surprise!,**__ seems to be a bit demanding of my attention at the moment._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.  
_

_

* * *

_

(4)Planning

Coffee, I smell coffee. I can't believe I'm awake already, it's so dark outside. One look at the clock tells me that it shouldn't be so dark. I go to the window and see that the sky is black with nasty clouds. Looking at the trees and shrubs I'd say this is not the day to use an umbrella; it'd just get turned inside out. The rain is pouring down much as I had imagined last night as I drifted off to sleep; dark and ominous with the promise of a bright day ahead. It's the perfect setting for a horror movie. Funny I don't remember the weather being all that bad during any of my horrors. Maybe they ought to change it around and have all the horrible stuff happen in the bright beautiful daylight.

Amelia makes breakfast for all of us. Patty and I help. We eat as the two guards look at Patty with curiosity. If I could read their minds I'd know all that they'd heard. Patty can't help but think of how often her Grandma Rose told her that she was special; Patty doesn't want to be "fairy" special.

When we're finished eating, Amelia says that she is headed out to run her errands. She's decided to move back home to New Orleans so she has a lot to organize. I'll miss having her here, but we'll keep in touch.

Some of the errands and chores that I thought I'd need to do have been taken care of thanks to Eric and Amelia. Eric had seen to the outside and my clean freak friend and roommate took care of the inside; even doing my laundry. I still need to get baby gifts, but I'll check the registry online first to find out what is needed that I can afford. Food shopping isn't necessary because Amelia did that yesterday morning before the gathering. If it were a sunny day with so little to do, I'd take a book outside and read. _Library books;_ I still need to return some library books but that will not take long. I decide to call Halleigh before heading to the library.

Our conversation isn't long. Halleigh's sister-in-law isn't in her house, but she's always over trying to do stuff that she has no right to; like design the nursery in Halleigh and Andy's home. Halleigh asks if maybe we could meet somewhere so that we can talk without Portia getting involved. As there is no way on God's green earth that Portia would ever pay me a social call, I invite Halleigh over. She'll be over in a short while. I have plenty of time to make it to the library.

I hang up the phone and ask Patty if she'd like to go with me to the library. I have three books to return and will be picking up some new reads too. She thanks me but declines, saying that she'd like to work on something if she might have a pen and paper. Before I leave I let her know that I don't plan on being out for more than half an hour and that my friend Halleigh will be by soon. I should be back before Halleigh arrives.

As I leave the house I note that Alcide is not my only shadow. There are pack members in the woods. Ignoring them would just be rude. I try to be polite, "Hi. Aren't ya'll kinda cold out here?"

Alcide reminds me that they all have warmer body temperatures than humans and that wolves thrive in the outdoors. They appreciate her concern, but they're fine. He tells the pack where they're headed and a few of them dart off ahead, through the woods, in the general direction of the library.

As expected, I'm in and out of the library in no time. I remember now that I have maybe one blood left and I ought to get more. So we do a quick stop at the Grabbit Quick. I could go in and get it myself, but Alcide makes certain to stay no more than three feet away; _annoying._

When I get back home I see Halleigh's car in the driveway. I take off my raincoat before I hug her "hello." I feel like I just went on a ride in a water park, it's that kind of rain.

Patty and Halleigh had made their own introductions not five minutes before I came home. Patty thinks that Halleigh seems nice and that the two friends would probably like to chat amongst themselves. Patty excuses herself to sit at the table and work.

Halleigh and I talk for a little bit while Patty busies herself with a pad of paper. I get that one reason Halleigh's here is to find out if I'm engaged. At first she's hurt that I didn't say anything but then she reminds herself of how I came to be one of her bridesmaids (one of her almost-bridesmaids became very sick and I was near the same size). She does like me though and thinks of me as a friend; a better friend than Portia and anyone in Portia's clique. She looks at my hand and notices the absence of a ring and decides that I must not be engaged, but I probably will be soon. She has noticed how the blond guy looks at me and me at him.

I am tempted to tell her that we are in a sort of vampire marriage. I don't though, it wouldn't be right to tell her before I tell my other friends. _And when did I start thinking of Eric like that? _I had no intention of declaring to the human population that I'm married to a vampire. I only told Sam because he's my best friend and a shifter, so he's already part of the world of weird. _Do I want to tell people I'm married? What am I thinking? We're not married. Not in my world._

We talk about baby showers. I haven't been to many, but the last one that I attended was quaint and the honoree thought it was perfect. The fact that I can never have a child with my vampire mate is in the back of my head but I keep pushing it away. _Just because I can't have children doesn't mean that others can't be happy._

Halleigh tells me, "I just know that Portia's going to make this some over-the-top gaudy affair. She likes to live high on the hog, but that's just not me."

I know that Portia cares more about people being impressed with a party that she throws rather than the comfort of the honoree, but I ask still ask Halleigh if she's shared any of her wants with Portia.

Halleigh has, but is certain that it all went in one ear and out the other. She tells me what she'd like and it sounds nice; a small group of close friends and her family enjoying an afternoon tea (decaffeinated of course), sandwiches and a cute cake.

"The wedding was much bigger than I would have wanted, but it was for two couples not just Andy and me so that was okay. Plus, she got Extremely Elegant Events to stage the whole thing so it was tasteful. If she can't get them, it's going to be big and gaudy." She sighs, "So it's going to be awful."

I ask her, "So you don't think that she can get that company?"

Halleigh tells me, "They don't do baby showers Sookie."

Patty and Quinn both look stunned with this "news." Quinn watches Patty as she stops what she's doing and addresses the women. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Extremely Elegant Events does all kinds of events, baby showers too."

Not quite believing, Halleigh responds. "Have you been to any?"

"Several. Triple E stages many more weddings, engagement parties, company parties and that sort of thing than they do baby showers, but they will take care of you no matter what kind of gathering you want." Quinn tries to rein in his smile.

"According to Portia, they're booked solid for the next two years. I'm not staying pregnant that long." Halleigh laughs.

Patty says with some pride, "If you want the best you go to Extremely Elegant Events." Patty sighs, "It's too bad that you're not on the west coast. You'd have a better chance at getting your baby shower in that area evidently."

"Are they not as good out there?" Halleigh states, "The branch here isn't available because they're first-class; as much as it costs at least we don't feel jipped."

Patty informs them, "The west coast branch has a subdivision just for children's parties and baby showers." I read from her mind that the development is relatively new, was doing well when she last left her office, and that she was the one to create the subdivision after getting many requests and having to turn them down.

Halleigh says, "I wonder why they don't have that around here." _My guess is that, in these parts, there are not enough regular folk that can afford their services._

Since it's around lunch time I ask Halleigh to join us. She's not quite sure what to think of the men in the room that were introduced as my friends. Halleigh believes that something is going on and wonders if she should tell her husband to be on alert for trouble. "_It's just a feeling," _she says to herself. Then she decides that Andy is having a negative influence on her that way; he's always looking for trouble.

During lunch we talk about baby names. Halleigh and Andy have a few names in mind. Halleigh tells about how she got her name and the story of how Andy came to have his name too. I share the story with them of how I was named; as told by my Gran. Then I mentioned that Jason was supposedly named after a relative that died before he was even born. Patty says that her name was going to be Patrik, but was changed to Patricia when it turned out she was a girl. She then tells us how her father's side of the family named babies. It is quite interesting to listen to and leads us to ask her some other questions about her family.

I look at Quinn and at Alcide. Their minds may be gnarly and difficult for me to read, but I'm sure they're wondering the same thing that I am.

After lunch, the rain lets up a bit and Halleigh heads back home. I can read that Patty has a gosh darn good idea of what she'd do for Halleigh if they were in California and Halleigh were a client.

"You really like your job, don't you?" I know she does.

She smiles. "I do. It's a lot of work, many different personalities; some you wanna hug and others you'd rather punch but when you pull off that event your client has been dreaming of...it makes you feel good."

"You've been thinking of what you'd do for Halleigh and the questions you'd ask her if she were your client." I say to her.

"Can't help it; occupational hazard." I look at her. She tells me, "No, Sookie. I work in the west coast branch, not this one... And we both know that I can't go advertising where I am, so I'm not calling my boss to ask for a transfer or what have you."

"Maybe you could do it this once. You must need the money if you left everything behind." She was careful to use cash and not credit or debit. How much cash could she have?

Patty sighs. "Sookie I love my job and if there's even a snowball's chance in you-know-where that I can keep it, I can't take on an outside contract. I'd definitely be fired then."

I look to Quinn. He has a sly smile. Patty is facing the wrong way, but both Alcide and I know he's up to something.

I ask Patty what she's writing. She's thinking of plausible explanations to tell her boss about her abrupt absence when she returns, she's thinking of what to say to the employees that work with her (or did) 'cause they must be pissed that she left, she's thinking of how to explain to potential employers why she was fired when her current boss doesn't buy into her explanation about her disappearing act.

I leave Patty to her writing as I go fire up the computer. Thanks to Amelia I have internet access. I know enough about the internet to check out the baby shower registry.

Halleigh has picked a large variety of items, mostly affordable. There are a good number of costly items on her list too, but they don't look to fit Halleigh's style. Portia probably added them on for her. I print out the list because I want to buy the items in person and find a cute outfit as well.

Now that I have completed one internet task, I have another to tackle. I need to search the internet for information. I haven't used the computer for very much so I'm not sure where to begin.

My naivety must come through on my face. Alcide asks me what it is that I want and I tell him. He smiles a bit, he knew I'd pursue this the moment Patty opened her mouth. He comes over and asks, "May I?"

Alcide takes my seat and types in just what we need. A lot of crap comes up in the search but in less than five minutes we've hit gold. We believe so at least. Neither of us have ever done this before and neither of us know anyone that has had it done before.

I look at Alcide, "Eric is a 'show me the proof' kind of guy. I want as much proof as I can get before I go to him with this."

Alcide taps the screen, "If that comes out positive, you can't get any better proof than that. But..." Alcide says, "The results might not be conclusive and it's rather expensive."

"I know, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it." I smile to him. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't think anybody should know until there's proof one way or the other."

"I agree. I'm sure Quinn will too." Alcide looks at me. "He's pissed that she's been claimed. Had he known who she was earlier, he would have done what he could to prevent it."

I'm very curious now. This is not just about supernatural rivalry, "Alcide?"

Alcide exhales. "Northman took you right out from under him. He thought that he had something with you and the Viking took it away." I glare at him, that's not exactly true. Quinn's family problems were the primary factor in our relationship going south. Before I say anything, he continues. "Now, Northman has taken another woman. One his partner Cleander would like to claim."

"Does _she_ know that?" I ask him.

"She knows that he is interested." He tells me.

"Yeah, she does; but that he wants to "claim her"?" I let out a heavy sigh. "Alcide, she was working for Cleander when they met AND she was engaged to another man. She was still engaged when her BOSSexpressed interest." I inform him. Re-inform him? He must've heard those conversations that we'd had. "And lest you forget, I can read minds. She's not thinking of anyone right now. Tim died not much more than a week ago."

"True. She'll need time to heal... When we see something we want we go for it. We don't give up easily." Alcide gazes at me. "About the only way to get you now would be to kill Northman."

I've gotta put a stop to this now. "We're not talking about us Alcide. There is no us, never was."

"And now that you're bonded with a vampire it can never be." He laments. "I don't know who has it worse. The tiger that lost you or the wolf that never won your heart."

Okay, this is uncomfortable. "That's water under the bridge, and I'm happy with Eric. I'd be pissed, maybe even homicidal if you hurt him."

Alcide sighs and nods his head. "We know. That's why there hasn't been any movement against him from either of us." He looks me in the eyes. "If that bloodsucker ever hurts you, you call and I'll come running."

I can't help but smile. There are too many men in my life that are willing to kill for me. "That won't be necessary Alcide." I look up at the wolf. "As for Patty, she technically is claimed but she's not in a relationship."

Alcide looks like a man who's not sure how to explain something to a child. "Vampires are not known for giving up their property, especially to a shifter."

I am offended. "We discussed the terms before she was claimed. When she is ready, she can be with whomever she wants."

Alcide says to me, "Sookie, I heard the terms. Sex will not be forced on her and I commend that. But that does not mean she's free to date whomever she wishes or have sex with whomever she wishes. Both of those are up to her vampire master."

_Ah, fuck. _Pam likes her too. Really likes her. I doubt that Patty will be ready for a relationship anytime soon but now I have to wonder what Pam will do when that time comes.

We order the package from the website and have it delivered to Alcide's address; Alcide does all the work and puts in for Next Day delivery.

I tell Patty that I have to work tonight but that I'll come by Fangtasia later as I assume that Pam is working tonight and Pam is her... well, you know. Patty heads out with Quinn saying that she needs some quiet time and that she'd be more comfortable in her own clothes. This isn't a total lie. She wants some time to think about escaping without _me_ to be around listening in and the clothes I lent her for today are a bit short for her height.

As she and Quinn enter the car, I give Quinn the look that tells him she is planning to bolt again. He subtly smiles and shakes his head.

I go back into the house and get ready for work. My shift starts in the afternoon today and I don't have much time. Lucky for me the uniform is simple; a white shirt with Merlotte's logo on the left breast, black shorts or pants if it's cold and black Nike's.

Alcide and I head out and there is movement in the woods. There are still pack members in my woods. I glance at Alcide. He gives me a sly smile.

The parking lot at Merlotte's shows some evidence of a fire, but every window that had been busted has already been replaced. I walk inside to find a table has been replaced, new window treatments are up and the floor is shiny. The inside of Merlotte's looks like it had a mini face lift, not like it'd had Molotov cocktails thrown in it last night. _Supes work fast, no wonder I didn't get a phone call saying to stay home while repairs were done._

Work at Merlotte's is relatively slow. Sid Matt Lancaster comes in for lunch and makes certain to not sit at any of my tables, JB and Tara come in and sit in my section, Jane Bodenhouse arrives early today, there are a few travelers passing through, one group of two tables is on the way down to the coast to help rebuild. There is a Were in each section of the bar so I'm no more than three feet away from a pack member unless I go into the restroom or Sam's office. One of the Weres is female, so I'm guessing that the whole restroom scenario was planned for. _Ugh!_

During a lull I tell Sam how impressed I am with the repair work. It was fast and looks to be of high quality. Sam tells me that Eric took care of it. When he sees my reaction to the news Sam tells me that Eric insisted it as payment for his perceived debt.

The afternoon and early evening go on as normal. A few of the regulars that know who I am think some of the most awful things about me because they all know that I have had sex with a vampire. I'll never forget the day that I announced to the whole fucking bar that I'd lost my virginity to a vampire. Since he started dating other people, many of our regulars think that he dumped me. It's none of their damn business, but I'd rather them think that he dumped me than what really happened.

The traveling groups of people have mostly "normal thoughts", thoughts that don't include me being crazy. Some of them think I'm hot and have some rather crude thoughts about things we could do. Others think nothing and pay no attention at all, which is fine by me.

When my shift is up I tell the new girl, Claire, the status of my tables. I go back to Sam's office to pick up my purse and he follows me so the wolves stay behind. Sam asks me how things are going and I tell him that they're actually going fairly well. It almost breaks my heart to see the way that he looks at me. If I'd seen that look in his eyes before getting involved with another man, I might have given him a chance even though he was my boss.

Before Sam can say or do anything to make me feel more uncomfortable, I confirm my next work night and the hours. Sam is my best friend, one of my best friends. Although he hid from me the fact that he's a shifter, I don't think he has ever lied to me. _Sigh._ I leave the office before I can continue this thought.

As I come into the serving area some of the Weres stand and follow me out. A number of brows raise and I can hear in their minds that it looks awfully strange that all those big burly men happen to be leaving at the same time as me. When I come outside, two Weres are already on the other side of the door.

Two hours later I find myself ready to walk into Fangtasia. My hair is in loose curls and I have on a blue sun dress, nearly the same shade of blue as Eric's eyes. _I'll admit it was the color that caught my eye first. _

Alcide and I stride up to the front of the line at the main door. I'm not working tonight so there is no reason to go in the back. The bouncer at the door looks more nerd than badass. He reminds me of Stan Davies.

I don't know this vampire, but he must be an area five vamp if he's working here. He greets me, "Good evening Mistress Stackhouse." The vamp turns to Alcide, "You can go." Alcide does not budge. The vampire looks at me and his eyes become intense, he is trying to glamour me.

In a very serious tone I inform him, "That doesn't work on me."

The vampire's fangs pop out as he lunges to grab my throat but Alcide intercedes and pulls me away in time. The vampire is pissed and not backing down, now he's gunning for Alcide. Alcide shimmers into his wolf form and the humans in line scatter and stare at the spectacle. The two bodies collide and there is a lot of ripping, clawing and biting. Some of the humans stand in shock, others start taking bets and the smart ones take off.

The air whooshes and Alcide flies through the air. The new vampire does too, but he goes in another direction. Now I can see that Eric has Alcide pinned and Pam has the stupid vampire by the throat.

Eric demands to know what is going on and why my guard attacked his employee.

I tell Eric, "He knew who I was. He greeted me by name and said that Alcide could go, but then he tried to glamour me instead of letting me in." Eric releases Alcide and has his own hand wrapped around the new vampires throat in the blink of an eye. I finish telling him, "When that didn't work he started to attack. Alcide stopped him."

Eric's eyes blaze. He keeps his hold and drags the stupid vamp inside.

Thalia takes the over the position at the door while Pam directs me to the bar. I indicate to her that I'd like to at least pick up Alcide's wallet and keys before someone else does. She nods and watches me, so does the werewolf but I can tell that he appreciates what I'm doing.

I ask him if he has a change of clothes in his car and he nods his head. I had learned from Quinn that many shifters keep an extra set of clothes with them. I don't remember seeing any bags in the truck, so I look behind the front seat. Jack pot.

Pam and I enter, she sends me to the booth where Patty is and takes Alcide's bag from my hand saying, "I'm sure Eric feels that you've seen enough of the dog already." She smirks at me.

Pam then opens the employee door for Alcide to enter. Animals aren't allowed in the bar area and there are laws against public nudity should he change back to human form before entering.

I sit in the booth and Patty asks me what the fuss was about. I tell her and then she feels kind of glad that she is Pam's. If I hadn't been claimed by Eric then that shit at the door would have been able to claim me for himself. Instead, he's looking at some sort of punishment. _I'm not sure if I'll ask what it is._

Pam sits next to me in the booth. The view we have is the best one for watching over the bar. If Eric were sitting with us, she'd be on the other side facing a wall.

The blond vampire tells us that Eric is pissed and is meting out punishment. Had the vampire touched me his life would be forfeit, he might be wishing for that right now.

I ask Patty how her day was and she says it was fine. Inside, I can tell that it was a boring day. She is pining for her old life and wants to be able to go out and do the things that she normally would at home, without a shadow. She tried reading a book, but her mind was too busy to concentrate on the words. She wanted to do something physical, get her hands dirty but couldn't think of anything to do. She used to run five days a week and she misses it. Patty thinks that if ever she needed to feel the euphoric rush of a run it'd be now. But where would she run? She doesn't know the area and she's not about to ask the animal that stuck his fist in her mouth where she might go running.

I ask Pam if she knows of any trails that are good for running. Pam grins broadly and says, "Yes." Then I tell her that I mean trails humans can handle. Now, Pam isn't so sure. Pam asks me what my sudden interest in running trails is.

Both of my tablemates know that I can read human minds, but I'm not used to using it quite like this. Not everyone wants me to know what they're thinking, fewer still want proof that I know what they're thinking and even fewer want it broadcast.

Patty answers. "I was just thinking about running. Back home, I run five days a week. It helps me to stay focused and behave myself around clients that I'd rather not be near."

Pam smiles, "You have a violent streak?"

The human says "No! Well, I...I've never hurt anyone."

I can see that Patty is telling the truth. She hasn't hurt anyone. Patty does occasionally have a violent fantasy. Like beating the crap out of Quinn and hurling him in the air; her most recent. Or punching a man in the nose, because he got too friendly with her while they discussed plans for a corporate event. Better yet, was her fantasy of castrating a friend's ex-boyfriend for the way he mistreated her; she almost couldn't stop herself. Even though Patty has never actually harmed anyone she is afraid that she can. Patty feels that running helps her to contain some part inside that just wants to go berserk.

Pam looks at me. I shrug my confirmation; Patty hasn't hurt anyone. No one needs to know about her dark fantasies.

A little while later I see Eric come out with Alcide. Alcide nods in my direction and leaves the building. As Eric approaches, Pam switches to sit on the other side of the table.

The big Viking is wearing his trademark black wife beater shirt and black jeans. I don't see any blood stains. But Eric probably has a good supply of clothes to change into back in his office. He sees me eyeing him. I'm tempted to ask about the other vampire's fate, but I'm not sure if I really want to know.

He pulls me into him and asks me about my day. I tell him about work which was a dull routine for the most part. Then I narrow my eyes at him, "you know that I work so I can pay my own bills right?"

He smirks at me. "I know you work because you want to pay your own bills."

Eric is really good to me, too good sometimes. I tell him, "I appreciate all the work that you had done at the house, it looks great but..."

He interrupts me, "You would ask your brother to help you but not your husband?" Patty starts, Pam snickers and I feel sheepish while my heart melts into putty. Eric kisses me and says, "We'll talk when we're alone." _Will that be before or after?_ I can't help but blush with the thought. I see his smile light the room.

Pam starts talking about taking Patty somewhere private for training. Eric and I know what she means, so does Patty. The other supes in the room think it's all about Patty learning her place as a pet. Patty's mind is in overdrive as she thinks of how to get out of it. She doesn't want it; she doesn't want any part of it.

The vampire at the door comes up to us. Somehow the sheriff knows that his subject wants to speak without the humans hearing him. Eric motions for the vampire to approach and speak in his ear. The sheriff nods his head and the subject leaves.

Eric tells us, "I have some business to tend to in my office." He leaves the table without another word.

Not long after Eric goes in his office a behemoth of a man enters the bar. He's at least as big as Eric, maybe bigger. This man has olive skin and yellow-orange eyes. He is dressed in a designer suit and I doubt that he'd fit in anything not made specifically for him. This guy looks like an uptown member of the World Wrestling Federation. Before I stretch out with my mind, I'm certain that he isn't human. He sniffs the air and his nostrils flare. I can't get anything from his head; he's some kind of shifter. I can only sense some emotions; he's an emotional guy on the inside. The man walks to Eric's office.

Pam, Patty and I talk for a bit. Pam has told Patty that they can find a job for her at Fangtasia. Patty isn't so sure that she wants it but knows that her cash is running down. Pam also explains that it would work best to give her an assumed name. It's not just fairies that are looking for her. Not to mention that many fairies know how to use human resources too. The conversation depresses Patty; this is not how she wants to live.

The tall vampire then says that she knows Patty works for E(E)E. She thinks that Fangtasia could benefit from somebody with her talents. As the two ladies talk my eyes flicker up to see the behemoth and Eric walking onto the main floor. Patty spews about how much she loves her job. She really wishes that all this stuff never happened. She'll never find another job like it. Then she tells Pam that if there is even a remote chance that she can get her job back whenever her nightmare is over then she cannot work for Fangtasia in the same capacity as she does for E(E)E.

"I knew her to be a loyal person from the moment we met. The abrupt vacation was most abnormal." The giant man comes to a stop at the table with my giant standing next to him.

Patty looks up in astonishment. "Mr. ...Mr. Cleander? What...What?" Her thoughts are not totally coherent yet.

This man must be Daniel Cleander. His emotions are all over but possessiveness, love and lust pop right to the front as soon as he looks at Patty. Cleander does not look to have any of the emotions he's feeling. On the outside, he is all business.

He smiles at Patty but does not speak to her. Instead he turns to Pam. "May I have a word with your human?" Pam moves an arm around Patty, Patty is freaking out, and Cleander narrows his eyes but otherwise retains the same cordial business face.

Patty starts to think coherently again. She doesn't know what she will tell her boss but she'll think of something. Patty decides to tell Pam that she will talk to her boss alone. I kick Patty under the table before she opens her mouth. You have to be very careful about what you say and how you say it around here.

I speak, "Pam. I think Mr. Cleander here just wants to assure that she's safe." Pam sneers at me. "And we know that Patty has been worried about how things were left back at her job."

Pam looks to her Master. I don't see or hear his response but Pam says to Cleander, "Alright. You may address my human."

A sad sort of smile crosses his face and then his business demeanor is back. "May we speak in private?"

Eric tells him that he may use his office, if Pam agrees. Pam sets her eyes on Cleander and speaks to him with a warning tone. "You may speak in private but you may not touch her." Patty turns her head sharply and drops her mouth as she shoots darts out her eyes at Pam.

Pam lets Patty out of the booth and all eyes watch as Patty and Cleander go into Eric's office.

Eric sits next to me but doesn't say anything. He knows that I'm eavesdropping and I might miss something if he interrupts. _I am way too comfortable with this. Eric is having a bad influence on me._

I can hear her thoughts, but her emotions are drowning them and making them difficult to read. She is confused, and wants to know how he knows where she is. She asks if _I_ called him since she had told _me_ that she worked for him. Patty wants to believe his answer but is still left wondering. They talk for a good long while, and with all that he seems to know Patty comes to the conclusion that her friend Sookie was the one to get him involved. She's pissed at me. Patty calms down a bit as she takes in the fact that Cleander is trying to reassure her. Patty feels a spark of hope. Patty wonders if she would have been able to resist his charms if she were single when they met. Now she feels guilty for thinking about the guy, her boss, when her fiancée's grave is still fresh. Whatever he is saying to her now is causing a wave of lust. _He better not be using any body parts, because Pam will kill him._

The two come back out to the floor and Cleander follows Patty back to the booth. Pam stands to allow Patty to slide in. Her nostrils flare; she sniffs her human and then narrows her eyes at Cleander.

Cleander thanks Pam and Eric and bids everyone a good evening. He is cordial and smiles at us. Patty can't help but think of how he smiled at her when they were alone. Cleander leaves the building.

Patty's eyes go wide. She's panic stricken and embarrassed. _"Oh my god; I've gotta go... all my underwear is back at the hotel... nonononono, please don't tell me that they can smell it."_ She is beet red and peeks up at the vampires. They are both smirking at her.

Patty pulls herself together and asks Pam to let her up so she can use the ladies room. Pam replies, "But I enjoy your scent. You would deny me such a small pleasure?" Patty looks like she's ready to die from embarrassment, I scold, "Pam" and Eric chuckles at the display. Pam takes a good long sniff and closes her eyes, savoring the aroma. None too happy with Patty's standpoint, Pam gets up and says to Patty, "Fine. Go clean yourself up."

The human walks away and does her best not to run while in this room full of predators. Pam asks me what the girl is thinking now. I listen for a few moments and tell Pam, "She can't believe she reacted that way from his words alone. She feels guilty for having those feelings and is horribly embarrassed because ya'll could smell her and then just made it worse by...well, by smelling her." Patty also couldn't help but think that she didn't get turned on so easily when she and Tim were kissing or petting one another, but they don't need to know that.

Now I add, "At the moment she is thinking that her day guard is gone and all her night-shadows are in one place not paying any attention to her. She plans to slip out the employee door and find a vehicle that is headed out of state."

Eric sits up and looks at me, "Is she afraid of her employer?"

"No." I tell him. "Not in that way. She is afraid for him not _of_ him." I look at Pam. "If Patty decides that she, um..."

"Once we know that the Dermot situation is resolved and the human is safe, she can have all the sex she wants with the lion." Pam looks at me. "I'd like to keep her for myself Sookie, but there's not much point if I'm not getting all of her...I may be vampire, but there are a couple of things I will not do." Pam smirks. "I'll see you later. Patty and I are going to play with fire tonight." She winks. "Think I'll meet her in the employee parking lot." Pam runs off.

If I were at home right now, I'd stretch out on the couch and read a book but this booth isn't good for that. Tomorrow should be perfect tanning weather; I'll get some reading done then.

Eric asks me what is on my mind and I tell him. Now he's interested to know what I read. I tend to read romance novels, but the book I'm looking forward to tomorrow is book seven of the Harry Potter series. He gives me a weird look.

It's a very good series. "It might not be accurate, or maybe it is...there are so many variations of supernatural, maybe there is a real Hogwarts." Eric raises a brow at me. I explain. "It's a school for witches and wizards." He snorts and then looks at me to continue. "The antagonist is this guy named Lord Voldemort and he's bent on killing anyone that isn't a full blood wizard." I sigh. "I guess I find it interesting because this Voldemort guy isn't a full blood wizard himself and he uses many "mudbloods" to kill other "mudbloods"."

"Mudbloods?" Eric asks.

I explain. "It's a term used in the books to describe someone who has muddied blood, not pure." He nods his head, Eric wasn't really asking me. He'd understood the term as soon as I had said it, it was just odd to him I guess.

He looks like he has a snarky comment but I ignore it and continue. "Just like Dermot isn't a full blood fairy... And from what I can tell, most of the fairies that have come in this realm to kill "mudblood" fairies are not full blooded fairies themselves."

He pulls me closer. "It is nothing new. The best way to rid yourself of an enemy is to let the enemy destroy itself."

I've heard of the concept before. "Divide and conquer?"

He kisses my temple, "With the right timing and careful planning." Eric then tells me about a battle he'd heard about. He was in Europe at the time, but not in Brittan where the battle took place. It was the last battle on British soil. When the grandson to the former king invaded, the current king went into action. The majority of people backing the grandson in battle were Scotsmen; the troops sent to battle them consisted primarily of Scotsmen. No matter what happened, Scotland would take a hard hit. When the grandson was defeated the King used the circumstances as reason to make sweeping changes in Scotland that wouldn't have been tolerated prior to such a blow.

He presses his lips together. He is not giving too many details, but then Eric wasn't there. I look at him. Erik tells me, "My maker said that they were not gracious winners. I would have expected a similar result after the fae war had Niall not won." _Gulp. _I cannot imagine all that he _has seen_ in one thousand years.

"Eric." I look at him. "I want to know."

He looks at me and tests our bond. "Let's go. Thalia can close up."

Inside the house, Eric takes out a Royalty Blend for himself and makes me a gin and tonic. He hands me the drink as I sit on the edge of the couch.

He presses his lips and begins. "Ocella called me. I had no choice but to answer." Goddamn motherfucking maker-child bond! Before I say anything, Eric continues. "I was with him when Bill called. I explained to my Maker how important you are to me. It was a difficult thing, but he allowed me to contact Niall...Niall is better able to track fae than vampires are... I told him that I would join him, but he refused. Niall would not allow me to be with him on his search... I have many fae enemies, he would only allow a younger vampire that hadn't killed his kind...he could not be seen with me...I, I was going to look for you on my own after Niall left but Ocella said that he'd heard enough and I was not to pursue you any longer." Eric's eyes are on mine. Red tears fill up the space. "I could feel your pain through the bond, but I couldn't do enough to take it away from you...I, I could not let Ocella keep me from finding you. I...I staked him, so that I could be released and find you."

Eric and Ocella had spent centuries together. Eric had grown to care for the guy even after what he'd done. From what I know about Maker-child relationships, Eric killing his maker was no small feat. And he killed his Maker, his vampire father, for me.

I could tear Niall to shreds for not allowing Eric to come for me. That Eric faced his maker and killed him; well I feel many things about that. A part of me swells, happy to know that he really did try to get to me; he went so far as to kill for it. Another part is sad, he killed a man that he'd known for hundreds of years and was sociable with, for most of that time. I'm also worried. Killing another vampire is a serious offense. I don't want to lose my vampire!

After freeing himself, Eric received message that I was being transported to the hospital but enemy fae were looking and bound to find us eventually.

Eric tells me that no one was near when his maker was staked. No one knows he's missing. In a perverse way he misses his maker.

I want to lighten this conversation if that is possible. "So what was with the sex strike?" I am curious to hear his answer.

He groans. "A couple of things; the first being that I knew you doubted me. You needed me and I did not come to you in time. I would have put my body in the way if it were possible... I could not take pleasure in your body knowing that you doubted my willingness to put mine in jeopardy for you. The second issue was your mental health. I wanted to help you but you refused. I know how much you enjoy having sex with me, so I figured it would be good incentive."

I can't help but smile and cry and laugh at the same time. Eric is sitting next to me, with his bloody tears streaming down his face and chest. I turn to him and kiss away his tears.

It has been a long while since we've been together. I pull away. Eric gently grabs my hand and looks at me with longing. I move back in for more and his hands play with my hair.

Soon his hands are playing with other, more responsive parts of me. His mouth is all over. Between my increasingly deep breaths I am thinking how it's about time. I must've said that out loud because he's seconding that motion.

He stops for a moment and smiles at me. "I've fantasized having you in our bed."

I tease. "You've already had me in our bed."

His eyes blaze, "Mm hmm. And now I intend to have you in our bed just the way that I fantasized."

Oh boy! Eric swoops me up into his arms and takes me to our bed where he places me like I'm a sacred object. I'm practically trembling in anticipation and our clothes are still on! He looks like a little boy at Christmas eager to unwrap the gift. I can't wait to unwrap him.

He sees me reach out to him to pull on his loose clothes and he comes closer. Eric lets me take his clothes off. I greet each uncovered body part with a gentle kiss. The last part I uncover is Mr. Happy. I'm so happy to make his acquaintance again. Eric can feel my excitement through my trembling, heated skin and through our bond. I'm torn between thoughts of action. I want to pay homage to Mr. Happy but I also just want him to come back inside. I know that before this night is through Mr. Happy will have hit home, but I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. Since I still have most of my clothes on I decide to give his Gracious Plenty attention while I attempt to get undressed. It doesn't work out so well and Eric can't help but laugh.

I glare at him as he pulls me up. He reaches under my dress and pulls down my underwear so I can step out of it. Then he grabs the skirt of the dress as I slide back down to punish him for laughing at me. Eric has my dress completely off before I have him in my grasp. Mr. Happy is very happy. I have missed this. I need this. I look up at Eric. Eric looks back at me with hungry eyes.

I bring myself back up and he unhooks my bra and plays with my breasts. I lean back onto the bed. I want him on me, in me. He follows me until I'm where I want to be. I have a great view of his muscular shoulders as his hands and mouth play me like a fine instrument. I want to feel the weight of his body, but he's supporting himself a bit so that he can play with mine. I tell him to get a move on and spread my legs for him. He asks me three fucking times, "What do you want?" If I didn't want him so bad I'd kill him.

He finally yields to me and gives me what I've been craving. Now I know why Eric says, "This is right. This is best." I can't help but say to him, "This is best."

I can't say how many times exactly we make love. Maybe it is just one really long session. Whatever, I wanna do it again and again.

Just as I think that I might be addicted to Eric I feel him press his arms around me. Is there a better way to get tucked in? I think not.


	5. Surprise!

**8/3/10**_ - __This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ to everyone that has put this story on the favorite or story alert list. And thank you for the reviews that have come in too._

_I hope you all enjoy this read as much as the previous._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(5) Surprise!

I feel so calm and happy I wish every morning could be so great. I'm so incredibly happy that I can hardly contain it. I like waking up with my Viking next to me. Sun! Before I open my eyes, I can tell that it is a beautiful, bright, sunny day.

The sun doesn't shine through the light tight window shades, but I can feel it. It's a beautiful day outside. I open my eyes and take a moment for them to adjust.

_Shit!_ I have to be at work in less than two hours. I race through a shower and then get dressed, putting on the dress that I wore last night since I haven't repacked my in-case-of-emergency bag. Eric had hung it on a hanger some time after I fell asleep. Eric has another note next to my purse. Next, I shove food in my face. I read the note when I am done eating and have a minute to spare.

_Lover,_

_I trust that you slept well. You might think about having some clothes here. Had I been in a ripping mood you would be left_ _with rags or naked; either situation would be unacceptable and I'd have to keep you here. Come to think of it I should have ripped that dress. We still have much to discuss; perhaps tonight if you are not too tired._

_-E_

I hurry my butt to the door to start looking for Alcide. If he isn't here soon, I don't have a ride. He was my ride to Shreveport last night and Eric was my ride home. I mean here. My own car is still at home, which is in Bon Temps. Not long after I look out via the monitor I see Alcide approach and I high tail it out of here. I'm not in the habit of arriving late and I don't plan on starting now.

Given the look Alcide has for me, I'd say he knows just what I was up to last night. I'm just too elated right now to feel embarrassed that he knows. I feel like shouting from a rooftop.

On the way to Bon Temps I think for a few minutes about Patty and her situation. I wish I knew more about it. I hope she can survive a full day with Quinn without any buffer. I'll call later to see if she needs anything.

The stop at my house is short lived. I run in, change my clothes, reset my pony tail and run out. I don't think I spend more than fifteen minutes at home and it looks like I missed Amelia by less than five.

The Weres have the same type of set-up as yesterday, pack members are spread throughout the joint. JB, Jason and a few others from the work crew come in for lunch and sit at my table. Jason kisses my forehead and asks how his favorite sister is doing. I can read from JB that he loves fatherhood. He doesn't say it too loudly around Jason though, he feels bad for what happened to Jason's baby; and wife too even if she wasn't good to Jason. JB thinks Jason would have been a great father. I smile at JB; it's so sweet of him to think like that.

Most of the people that come in are regulars. A few families are here to have a meal together without any of the cooking or cleaning. There are the people that work around these parts that come in on their lunch break because they'd rather have a hot meal than a bagged lunch. The loud mouths and drunks typically arrive much later.

Two couples are using their day off from classes to take a day trip to go gambling in Bossier and then to see the vampire bar in Shreveport. I don't need to listen in on them with my... gift. They're talking to one another about their trip. The girls have heard that an Adonis of a vampire runs the bar; they can't wait to see if that's true. They've heard many descriptions of him. The men have heard that the women at the vampire bar are out of the world, motherfucking gorgeous. They wonder aloud if they can get a vampire girl to flash her tits at them. Their girlfriends just laugh at them.

One of the semi-regulars, Dwane, overhears the couples and advises them to stay away from Fangtasia. Dwane works over at Norcross. Dwane tells them that normal people shouldn't go to places like that. The owner probably is ugly as hell and just has a lot of PR or make-up or some shit so that people think he's something he's not. Why would the guys want to see their women fawning over him anyway? From what he hears, the owner is a fucking man slut. Somehow I think that Dwane missed the memo that his boss, Calvin Norris, is a werepanther. I could be wrong though, he might just be prejudiced against dead people and not all supernaturals. But I doubt it.

I can't help but straighten my spine after dropping off the meals for a family at table four to turn and see the asshole sitting at table five talking shit about my husband. My eyes narrow. I feel like growling.

The man sees me and points at me. He sneers, "Oh I forgot. This one likes to fuck dead things." The asshole looks right at me. "I bet you'd do that ugly ass bastard that owns the bar."

I set my eyes on him, "You will address me like the lady that I am. And I will not have you speak about my... about Eric that way."

The man snorts. "Do you fuck anything that's not breathing? Stuffed a deer the other day, does that get you hot?"

Before I can clock him one, Alcide pulls me back and Sam takes over the scene. Sam chastises Dwane and throws him out saying that Merlotte's don't need his business no more.

I go into the back to cool off; _Stupid, fucking bastard._

After a few minutes I go back out and focus on serving my tables. The two couples ask me if it's true that I know vampires. I can tell that for them, it's the novelty that interests them. I tell them "yes." They look at me in awe and want to ask me more questions, but I have work to do and my personal life is personal.

I check up on the family at table four as I "hear" a familiar mind. It is getting closer and it is not happy to see Jason here.

One look up confirms that Patty just walked into the bar. Quinn reassures her that the man is really is Jason, but that does little to relax her. They both look to be dressed for business.

Before I get to their table I know that Patty wants to hug me as much as she wants to smack me. Patty still thinks that I called her boss and ratted her out. She's pissed that his getting involved could get him hurt and she doesn't think that it is right for him to get involved anyway. But Patty is ecstatic to be able to work again. She has a new email address and a new last name to share with clients. Cleander talked to his partner John Quinn and now she's working in this region, for now.

I smile at her, "I thought the regional office was in Shreveport."

She shrugs. "It is. But I have Mrs. Bellefleur's baby shower to plan here in Bon Temps... I called the Shreveport office to arrange a meeting with Mr. Quinn but I was told that he is away on an assignment. I must say that I'm surprised he'd take me in without at least meeting me first. I mean, I know I have an excellent record with Cleander but this guy doesn't know me." _So she still doesn't know that Mr. John Quinn and her body guard Quinn are one and the same. She's going to find out eventually._ I take their drink order.

After checking up on my other tables I return to take their meal order. As I jot it down I get that Patty is happy that she got to go running this morning. She was even impressed by the feedback she got from Quinn as she tossed out ideas that she had for various events that she would stage. Patty thinks that he'd be very good at her job and could even be attractive to some women rather than just plain intimidating. No matter how well things are going between them now he'll always be the crazy person that stuck his hand in her mouth.

As I continue my rounds I can hear Patty thinking about how similar Quinn's body type is to Cleander's. That gets her to think about Cleander telling her that her new friend Sookie did not rat her out. She finds it interesting that Cleander has had so much contact with John Quinn, but the Shreveport office says he is away on a job. Her body guard's name is Quinn. The day she met him someone told her his name, was it John? Now she is freaking out wondering if the guy that she has tried to run from and has yelled at and sassed so many times that she can't count... _"I bet he's John Quinn. Great; that's just friggin' great."_

I refresh a drink for one of my Were guards and catch Quinn's attention while doing it. I know that he can hear me perfectly well with his supe hearing. I smile and tell him, "She's on to you."

Quinn nods his head to acknowledge that he heard me. He pulls a business card out and places it on the table. Patty cringes thinking of all the horrible things that she's said to him when others weren't around. She's also wondering why her boss, well one of them, is working as her body guard.

I hear him tell her that he occasionally works as a body guard. His current assignment started out as a favor for a friend. Quinn inclines his head toward me. When he found out who she was, he contacted his partner in California. Cleander was relieved to hear that Patty was safe. Cleander had done some investigating of his own and became extremely worried when he smelled fairies in her home. Knowing how dangerous fairies are, Cleander sent trackers out to search for her.

The afternoon progresses as normal. When Patty leaves, she is inwardly cringing with thinking of things that she said to Quinn before she figured out who he was. Then she laments that there are not enough hours left before dark and Pam comes over to have her hurl some more fireballs. "_It was fun... it's dangerous... vampires won't touch me with fire in my hand... I like it too much. What if I go berserk and throw fire at someone?" _She shudders.

At the end of my shift, I head back to Sam's office to get my purse out of the drawer. Sam follows me and shuts the door.

He says to me, "you're too good for him Cher." I look at him and sigh. Not this again. He continues, "Sookie. You deserve better. I saw how you wanted to defend him, but I don't get it. Why?" His eyes penetrate mine as if he's trying to read my brain. "Cher, if you meant that much to him he wouldn't be hiding the fact that you're together."

Tears fill my eyes. "He isn't hiding anything Sam. Our marriage is a vampire marriage and the supernaturals know about it." A tear streaks my cheek and my voice is husky. I add, "It was me, not him that decided not to tell the outside world."

I can sense relief coming from Sam. He must think that I don't want people to know about my marriage because I don't really want it.

I press my lips together and do my Crazy Sookie grin. "Sam. I wasn't sure that I was ready for marriage when it happened and yes, it was a big surprise when it did. But it did happen. Eric has offered me everything a woman could want, and now that I've been with him for while I'm thinking that I don't want my life to be without him." I can sense the defeat inside of Sam. I love Sam, but I'm with Eric and he needs to know that.

Before leaving, I give him a hug. I know he's hurting over me. The hug is brief but long enough for me to hear him think, "_He can't give you the children that I can."_ I pretend not to know what he was just thinking, but the look in his eye tells me that he knows I heard him. I wipe my cheeks and leave without another word.

On the way back to my place Alcide asks me why I'm upset and I tell him it's nothing. When he tries to press me, I try to pass it off as PMS. Guys are always uncomfortable with that subject. He stops prying but I can sense his concern.

I spend the next hour scouring the kitchen. It is clean before I start, but I need to work off some energy. _How else would I keep my place so clean?_ Next, I go to my room and pull out a bathing suit.

With towel, lotion and Harry Potter in hand, I go outside to worship the sun. It is a glorious day. The last time I did this was the day Murray came to kill me. I had sunbathed some and did some garden work. I was working the garden when Murray, a fairy, told me that he was going to enjoy killing me. I killed him instead. Not too far from where I am right now. Even though Alcide is here and there are Weres in my woods, I go back inside to get the iron dagger from my purse.

While I read, Alcide's second in command stops by with a package and speaks with the leader for a few minutes. He doesn't stay long before heading back the way he came.

Alcide waves the package at me and I instantly close the book. At the moment I could care less if Harry lives or dies.

I read over the instructions. I read and re-read. They're not difficult to follow, but I'm not sure how to go about getting it done. I'm going to need help. As much as I want the answer, I'm afraid of what might happen if the company this is sent back to realizes who or what it came from. I say as much to Alcide and Alcide calls Dr. Ludwig. Dr. Ludwig warns us against sending anything back to the company. If we want results, we ought to do it through her; confidentiality is guaranteed. I will not be following the kit's instructions exactly.

With a new mission in mind I set off for Shreveport. I'm going to need help. Quinn already knows and suspects the same thing that Alcide and I do, but Pam will need to know too if we're right. I'll have to find a moment to speak to her in private; away from vampire ears.

I hurry back home, eat a sandwich and check up on my big man. I give his hair some attention. Even though he's dead, his hair and nails still grow. When I'm done playing with his hair, I decide to take off my clothes and slip into the bed next to him.

After a short time I glance at the clock. He should be awake any moment now. I relax next to him and allow myself to sink back into the bed as I feel him reach around and pull me close. He smiles and opens his eyes. He smells me. The smile broadens and he kisses me. "To wake in our bed with you next to me… smelling of the sun. Lover, I do hope that you are not planning to tease me."

We have a nice round of morning or evening sex and would love to keep going, but Eric has Sheriff Duties to tend to and needs to go to his office. As we get dressed, he tells me how much he likes having sex with me before and after his daytime rest. He'd be willing to do it again any time in between as well, me too.

On the way to Fangtasia, Eric asks me how things went today at the "shifter's shack." His words, not mine. Anyway I tell him about the customer that was talking trash and I can't help but get riled up. Eric seems happy with my reaction. I also tell him about Patty working for E(E)E in this area; I also tell him about her discovering that Quinn is one of her bosses.

Eric knew that Patty would be offered a position here. He and Cleander are in talks and one thing they both agreed on was that she'd be less likely to try bolting if she had something else to occupy her mind.

Before we pull into the parking lot, Eric's cell rings. He answers, "I am here." Then, with a sound of surprise says, "Interesting." The last thing he says on the phone is, "Doing so now will guarantee that there is no permanent damage. She is your pet; it is up to you." He closes the phone and furrows his brow. He turns to me and says, "Good news. Dermot is dead."

"Oh." I should be jumping for joy, but I get the feeling that Patty was hurt in the process.

He tells me, "Patty has a severe head injury." I recall his conversation and wonder if Pam is going to do for Patty what Eric and Bill both have done to save me. Eric adds, "Pam asked if she should heal the girl." I look at him. "She believes that Patty will survive without drinking blood, but is not certain if her life will remain normal." That's a rather nice way of saying she might be brain damaged.

I swallow. "Do you know what Pam will do?"

Eric pushes calm feelings through the bond and tells me, "No. I do not."

I can't help but cry. "Eric, she's lost everything. All she wanted was a quiet life with a good job, a loving husband and children. Her life is never going to be the same because of this. All of her dreams for the future..."

The car stops and he pulls out the key. Eric looks at me, "That is your dream too, isn't it? You want a good job, loving husband and children." I don't say anything. I can't. Her situation is too close to mine. But Eric can sense it; he could feel the pain inside of me when he mentioned children. "You have a good job with me, you can work full time if you'd like. I love you more than you can understand and I will do all that is in my power to make you happy." He lifts my chin to look at him. His eyes soften, "I cannot fill you with my seed and make you pregnant. But if you want a child, it will happen. You tell me and we'll look at every option." Now I'm sobbing and I look a mess. I can't get words out just yet, so I hug him for dear life.

Eric pushes calm my way and licks my tears away. I take a moment to look at myself in the visor mirror. Eric says, "You look beautiful. But if you're unsatisfied, you may use the office for a few minutes." I smile; flatterer.

We go inside through the employee entrance. I head for the rest room and wash my face. I take some time to reapply my lipstick and brush my hair. I meet back up with Eric in his office. Pam finishes telling Eric the story of what happened with Dermot; she drained the fairy of every last drop. Pam is looking rosy and happily sated.

The two vampires have business to tend to so I head out onto the floor. I sit in our booth and am greeted by Patty. I ask her how she is and she feels great. When I ask what happened, she only remembers being startled by seeing Dermot and falling backward. When she woke up she had a metallic taste in her mouth and Pam said that she had given her blood. _I haven't told Patty about humans drinking vampire blood. Oh boy._

Cleander enters the bar and goes to the office where Pam and Eric conduct business. They're inside for a while. During this time I alert Thalia to some potential problems; there are few high school students with fake ids at the door waiting to get in and there's a cop looking to set up a vamp so he can lead a raid. Thalia talks to another vampire in the bar, a member of the Shreveport Police Department. The dirty cop is arrested a good forty-five minutes or so later.

Mr. Cleander leaves the office and approaches the table we sit at. He nods at me much as he does with the vampires. Then he turns to Patty. He inhales and many emotions rise inside of him; anger, concern, possessiveness being the top three. "There is sufficient evidence from the surveillance video that your life was in danger. With the help of the video and a bit of glamouring, your troubles with the state authorities back home will soon be over."

A look of relief comes over her face. Patty starts thinking about what she'll do first when she goes back home. She smiles and says, "Oh good. I'll call back at the office and see what can be done with the accounts... I guess I can finish up the couple of jobs I started here before heading back."

Cleander smiles at her. "Your home accounts are in good hands. No need to worry there. It would please me very much to see you come home. Until then you may use your own identity again." His eyes smolder in her gaze. She feels a massive wave of lust rush over her and I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable being so near the two of them. He tells her, "Have a pleasant evening." Cleander nods to me with a cordial smile and departs.

Pam comes to the table. We're all happy. I beam, "Isn't it great?" I look at Patty, "You'll have to give me your address and phone number." Patty nods and smiles and Pam raises a brow. "What Pam?"

Pam says in her flat tone, "Patty may be out of immediate danger, but she is far too valuable to be left to her own devices. I am her Master and I will keep her safe."

Patty stumbles, "What?" I manage to exclaim, "Pam!"

Pam sits and tells me to go to the office, now. I have a phone call. _Who would call me at Fangtasia? _Jason and Sam both have my cell number. So does Amelia. No one calls me here.

I walk into the office to see a rather odd look on Eric's face. He holds the phone out for me and says, "The Ancient Pythoness would like to have your ear." He looks at me with inquiry and tests our bond. I have no clue what she wants. He steps outside and closes the door.

I put the phone to my ear. "This is Sookie Stackhouse." The Ancient Pythoness tells me that I am right. Patricia is who I think she is. Then the Pythoness tells me why Patricia is important. She then instructs me on how to break the news. My bonded will understand, she tells me. I hang up the phone and head for the main floor.

Eric greets me with an inquiring look and I kiss his cheek. "Let's put your throne back on the stage and enthrall, shall we?" He knows that I'm up to something and signals for the throne and accompanying chairs to be brought out onto the stage.

The throne is used on the nights that he wants to be the center of attention among the fangbangers or when he is conducting vampire business after hours. Its placement ensures that all patrons have a good view of what is happening.

Eric leads me onto the stage and sits on his throne, pulling me to sit on his lap. I whisper in his ear, "You need to call Patty." He sighs and nuzzles my neck and then lets me get off of his lap and sit next to him. _Okay I miss being on his lap, but I can do that again later._

Eric says, "Pam. Bring Patty."

Pam and Patty approach. All the vampires in the bar are taking notice.

Eric looks at me. I say to Patty, "Patty, please tell Eric a little about your family."

Patty looks confused, "It used to be big. I had three brothers and a sister." She pauses not sure if she should mention her childhood. He knows she's part fae, is there some reason to announce that? "_Sookie said that the other vampires shouldn't learn about my fairy blood."_

I try to project calm as I address her. "Tell him about your father's family. How they named the babies."

She looks up at Eric, then to me and back at Eric. She does this for several seconds and laughs nervously. "Uh-uh. No way. There is no way that he's..." She looks at Eric, "you're..." her head shakes in disbelief.

Eric scowls at Patty. "You are trying my patience, woman."

Patty tells him how the babies in her family were named. In her family, you didn't pick a name that you liked; the baby's name was determined based on an age old formula that many families once followed. Eric is very familiar with it; it was common among his people. Patty then tells him that her family had one major exception to the formula. The exception was with the first born male. No matter what the paternal grandfather's name was, the first born male was always Erik. It all started with a weird kind of hero worship that her ancestors had.

Her father's family was descended from Vikings. She grew up listening to stories of Mighty Erikir. Patty says, "He was a fierce fighter and none that met his wrath survived. He protected his people well and brought many positive changes... Supposedly there are many statues of him throughout Scandinavia." She glances at him and thinks that he doesn't look much like the statutes that her father took pictures of. Patty continues, "He was well loved among his people and his family. One story says that Erikir went out one night; legend says that it was to acquire another mate to help him raise the children left to him by his late wife. The mighty warrior never returned... One theory that was popular for a time was that the gods themselves came down to take Erikir and reward him... Most seemed to believe that he died in an accident somewhere and his body was never recovered. The thought of him being ambushed or killed was unthinkable."

Patty looks at Eric with uncertainly. "My father and his family believed that they were descendants of Erikir through his second child with his wife Aude. Of course, the family had no records to prove any such thing; just word of mouth."

Eric looks at her. "What do you believe?"

Patty chooses her words. "I believe that he existed. There are records of him living, being an effective warrior and leader. Most of the stories are probably greatly exaggerated..."

Eric raises a brow and then looks at me, "The Ancient Pythoness?"

I tell him, "She says that it is important for you to know who she is." I'm hoping that he doesn't ask me why just now, that would be better said in private. He seems to sense this and doesn't ask me anymore about the AP.

I'm happy for him to have found a blood relative, but I can't make heads or tails from his emotions through the bond.

Eric turns his head to Pam. "Pamela?"

Pam responds, "Of course Master."

Eric leans forward to take Patty's hand and looks at her until she is looking at his eyes. "I am Erikir."

The mighty Viking draws her in. He sits her on his lap. Patty's brain is spinning and she is having a hard time holding onto a single thought.

Eric smiles, "Now I know why I have been so tolerant. You called me "buster" and even pointed a finger at me. You and my wife are the only humans to treat me in such a way and leave in one piece. You are a tough woman. You have Viking blood in your veins, minn barn." Patty snaps to attention a bit at hearing the odd nickname. Eric continues to speak to her. "You have no living patriarch. You are of my blood, you are mine. I will do my duty."

His words begin to sink in and Patty tries to pull away but Eric is having none of it. She speaks to him. "Mr. Northman, sir... that really is not necessary. I thank you for help with the fairy situation and I'll repay you if I can."

He rubs his hand along her back as if soothing a child. "We will need to find another form of address. Mr. Northman is too formal. For now, Eric will do. As for payment, you will do no such thing. There is much that we need to discuss, but first tell me more about your family."

She does. Her father's family is gone too. Her aunt Aude, a veterinarian, died of ovarian cancer when Patty was just five. Her Uncle Erik died in Iraq weeks before he was due back; he was engaged to be married. Her father had had two other siblings, but both died while they were children. Her father always made a point to spend an entire day with each of his children as often as he could. He was in the military for most of his career before joining a private security company that protected some of the celebrities and dignitaries that came into the area. Her father, Joel, thought that Grandma Rose was off her rocker, but put up with her because he loved his wife so much.

The ancestor and his descendant talk at length. I can tell that even the vampires here are stunned to learn that their thousand year old sheriff has a living relative.

Eric gives her a paternal type kiss on the cheek and rises from his throne telling Pam to take good care of his "barn." He takes my hand and leads me into his office.

As soon as the door shuts his mouth seeks mine and gains entrance. Eric stops and composes himself. "Why did the Ancient Pythoness tell you?"

My hand plays with his shirt. "I guess she knew what I had suspected." I go to my purse and pull out the kit. "I was going to have Dr. Ludwig run a DNA test to verify. I wanted proof before I told you what I suspected. I was hoping that if it proved to be true that you'd be happy and not... angry."

"To have a surprise such as this? No. I am not angry. I am happy." His eyes hold mine. "And a bit sad; you have found a long lost relative of mine. I have a living descendant. But I do not have any descendants with you. I know you want a child. You deserve to have one. I would say that we can adopt, but I am under the impression that you too want a blood relative. You want to be pregnant." He knows that I do. I'd like to be pregnant with his child but I know that cannot happen. "You will have this too. I will find a way."

I whisper in his ear, "Eric." His attention is back on my face. "The Ancient Pythoness said nothing about her fae powers when we spoke. Instead, she told me that Patty was important because she would help bring about a long-term alliance with shifters. Your alliance with the shifters is supposed to be significant."

Eric pulls his head back. "Any alliance with shifters is significant. A long-term alliance is unheard of. If she is at the center of an alliance, then I am to believe that Cleander is the one I'm to form it with. He has considerable power and influence among the shifter community. He wishes to get the girl back." He puts his hands on either side of me. "Tell me. What do you know of his intentions toward her?"

I sigh nervously. "You know that I cannot read shifter's thoughts very well without touching them. He has feelings for her though, strong feelings. He feels like she is his but is frustrated because she isn't. Every time he looks at her he feels concern, caring, lust and all kinds of other things. He has it bad for her. She knows that he likes her, but she doesn't know just how much."

Eric is considering his next move. "What does Patty think of him?"

I press my lips together. "She thinks that he is a great guy and handsome. She's had some thoughts about him but feels guilty because she doesn't think she should have such thoughts about another man right now or ever."

The corner of his mouth turns up. "With Pam's blood in her, the attraction she has for him will just increase."

I ask Eric without trying to accuse him or Pam of anything, "Will Patty be able to go with him if she wants?"

His lips press together and he lets out a very human sigh. "It would be far easier if it weren't for her fae ability. Too many people know about it and want assurances that she is no threat to our kind."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "She's a loyal person Eric. Patty will not turn on you. And she has had Pam's blood, so Pam would know if she was going to turn on you so the vampire council can just shove it."

He kisses me. "I'll need to speak with Pam about this and work with Cleander on our negotiations. For now, I'd like to spend some more time with the barn."

I turn to him, "Why do you keep calling her that?"

His eyes smile, "It means child."

I laugh. "She's only two years younger than me." He squeezes my hand and leads me out to the main floor.

We sit on the stage and he beckons Pam and Patty to return to him. Patty is still reeling from her thoughts.

He brings Patty back to his lap and I cannot help but think that I should find it odd. I'm married, vampire married to a man that has a descendant near my age. I'm her step great-grandmother many times over. How many I don't know. It should bother me, right? But I'm happy. Our family just grew.

Eric asks Patty if anyone told her the consequences of drinking vampire blood. A number of vampires hiss, no doubt thinking that she did V (drank blood from a drained vampire, which is illegal). They're no doubt wondering how the sheriff will punish his human descendant. The sheriff then instructs his vampire child to explain the effects of her having healed Patty. The hissing vampires simply eavesdrop, now content that Patty is neither a drainer nor a V addict.

The big Viking looks down at the girl and asks her how she feels about Cleander. Her response is, "He is a nice guy. He is a great boss, fair to his employees..." Eric repeats his question, telling her that a character reference does not speak of emotion. Patty shrugs and says, "I like him."

The more she thinks about him the more she wants to think about him. She wants to be with him. She starts to wonder why she's having such thoughts about him but then remembers what Pam just finished telling her about drinking vampire blood.

Pam says, "She more than likes him. Her libido is going crazy just thinking about him. Surely you can smell it too."

Patty's eyes freeze in place and she puts her face in her hands. Patty is mortified.

Eric tells her, "No need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural and after having Pam's blood your feelings for him have been magnified. Your body is doing what comes natural. Did your mother not talk to you about sex?"

I exclaim, "Eric! She is a grown woman."

Patty stammers, "Uh-uh. I... uh... don't know that I feel comfortable talking about this with you."

Eric has a paternal look. "If you are uncomfortable with the subject then surely you need some instruction. At the very least you need to know what to expect the first time you have sex. Your body will go through many changes and..." Patty's mouth is agape, Pam is thoroughly amused and I'm right near where Patty is.

I lean over and speak through my teeth, interrupting the sex talk that he's begun. "Eric! You are embarrassing her. She is a grown woman. You are having a sex talk with a grown woman, in public!" I flail my arms.

He turns his attention to me. "Sookie, you were about the same age when you lost your virginity and from what I've heard I do not believe that you were adequately prepared. Had I been your first lover, you first experience would have been far better. It would seem that Patty here is in a similar situation and while I would hope that Cleander gives her a proper introduction..." Patty's eyes bulge. Eric just pats her back and keeps speaking. "...it does help if both participants know what to expect. She needs to know there are things that she can do for herself should she not feel like she is becoming fully aroused."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Eric. We do not have sex talks in public."

He looks at me and then back at Patty. "Such things were not cause for shame in my day. Nor should they be now... If my human women are that uncomfortable we will continue later." Patty lets out a long, slow sigh. "I doubt Cleander will be so difficult."

_What's that supposed to mean_? I ask, "Eric?"

The Viking replies, "Until she is his, I speak for her. He's a shifter and therefore knows that the barn is a virgin. He may not have had sex with a human before. He may not have had a virgin either. I will make sure that he knows how to treat her in bed."

Pam looks at Patty and says to her master with amusement in her voice, "I didn't know that a human could get so red."

Patty tries to address Eric and chokes out, "Pam hasn't fed yet. You think we can go?"

He dismisses her and Pam and watches them leave.

I turn on him. "You are going to have to rein it in before you become the death of her." He raises a brow. "Patty near had a heart attack with you having her sit on your lap, on a stage while you start to give her a sex talk."

Eric pulls me toward him. "Is there anything you would like to know?" I hit him in the shoulder.

I want him to look up at me. "Eric."

He pulls me onto his vacant lap. "Yes Lover?"

I'm not sure how to say this. Here goes nothing. "We're married. Vampire style... Even though some of the things you do... like public sex talks with grown women, are entirely too weird... I like being married to you."

He smiles at me, his eyes twinkle. "And I love every minute of being married to you. Would you care to make it official with the state of Louisiana? Have a proper marriage as you call it?"

A part of me is almost cringing because I was fishing for this and he knows it. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

A corner of his mouth turns up. "We're already married. I'm asking you to marry me again, with a ceremony recognized by your human friends and ancestors that you can be proud of."

"Yes." _Shit! I didn't even think about it yet. Do I really want this? Yeah, I do._ I kiss him like a mad woman.

He gets up and takes me into his office. Eric opens a drawer in his desk and looks at me as he takes something out. My eyes are too focused on his face until he is standing in front of me putting the small box in my hand. It's a diamond engagement ring with a platinum band. He asks me, "Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring?" I can't speak right now so I just bob my head a few times. He slips the ring on my finger.

I'm babbling but Eric seems to make out what I'm saying. I tell him how much I love him and appreciate him. I tell him that I had no idea before what to get him for a wedding present but now I do. He squeezes me tight and tells me that he couldn't have a better gift. As surprises go, this was a doozy. He didn't see this one coming.

I smile at him. "Who should we tell first?"

He gives me an odd look. "Don't humans normally tell their family first?"

"Yes. I'll tell Jason, but that will only take thirty seconds." I wish I had more family so that I could shout to them that I'm married and engaged. _I know it sounds weird, but that's the way it is._

Eric grunts a little. He's not accustomed to thinking about humans for much aside from the revenue they bring in at Fangtasia and his other business ventures. "Tara and JB were good to you growing up. You care about them. You cared enough about Tara to risk making a deal with me." He smiles, remembering when he finally got me to reveal the truth to him about what happened between us during the days he stayed with me. "The witch...Amelia, is a good friend. I think that is a good start."

I'm focusing a bit better now. "Yeah, I'll just invite them over for drinks tomorrow night. Oh, Sam too. I mean, I know he's not blood and he's not human, but he is family in my book."

My vampire growls a little, "Fine."

I add, "And Patty. She's family now." He squeezes me. "Pam should be there too. She may not be human but she's your child."

Eric narrows his eyes at me. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this announcement? What happens when a human couple announces that they are engaged?"

I pull back for a minute. "Well, they'll ask us when the big day is. They'll want to know when the wedding shower will be. They'll ask us if we have a hall booked for the reception and if we know where we're getting married. They'll ask me how you popped the question, and they will want details."

Eric chuckles. "Then I suppose we need to think of some answers. Like when should we get married, for instance?"

I hardly have to think on this one, "On the anniversary of our vampire wedding." His brows draw together and his smiles at me. He's happy, but curious. I explain. "Our anniversary is in winter when the nights are long. I want to have as much of you as I can on our night.

He kisses my neck, "It seems that I'm marrying a horny woman."

I laugh. "And I'm marrying a very horny old man."

He chuckles. "I hear that you are only as old as you feel. Let me show you just how young I'm feeling." He wags his brows at me.

A big smile comes across my face, "Let's go home. Let's have sex in every room. Tomorrow, after everyone leaves our house in Bon Temps, we'll christen every room there too."

His mouth against my collar bone smiles. He gives me an open kiss and tilts his head up to look at me, "you said our house."

* * *

_My short story idea was all about Eric learning that he had a living relative. Patty's fae background was news to me as was her occupation; I found out about them when I typed them. I didn't know that I was going to write about an intervention until I was writing it and it was around then that I knew I'd be explaining why Eric didn't come to save Sookie (I do have an idea as to how he pulled that off)._

_So what do you think? Do you want to know what comes next? At the moment the only thing I know for sure is how Eric will get Sookie pregnant (no time travel, no alternate universe, no temporary change to humanity for the vampire, and no vampire babies). If there is enough response I'll start writing, or continue as the case may be, and see what comes of it._


	6. The Announcement

**8/3/10**_ - __This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for adding this story to your favorites, or putting it on alert. There are more and more of you each day!_

_I think I know where the story is going right now, but it will take a long time before Sookie gets pregnant. –No magic will be involved._

_For those of you that read the books and were disturbed to learn about Sookie's "funny uncle," you might not want to read this chapter._

_I checked online and there is no Buy Buy Baby anywhere in Louisiana, but it stuck in my mind that in this story a Bellefleur would have a registry with that store; so I'm using it._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

**PART II**

(6) The Announcement

_This must be what heaven is like._ My head is on Eric's arm. My man is dead now and he looks magnificent. I kiss his hard chest and reach over to turn on the lamp. As I turn the little knob it dawns on me that I didn't even look for the lamp, I just reached for it. I am getting to know this place well.

I work my way around the house preparing myself for the day. I take a nice hot shower and enjoy smelling the products that Eric uses on himself. I remember when he had some type of amnesia and we shared a shower together in the bathroom in our Bon Temps home. _I bet we could re-create that here. _Breakfast is cooked in just a matter of minutes and it is the best that I have ever tasted; I savor each bite_. _I'm even happy to be wearing last night's outfit. _Note to self: bring clothes_ _to Shreveport home._

Home; I have started to think of this as home. My farm house is home too, it's been in my family for well over a hundred years. _Are we really going to live in two homes?_ We certainly do have a lot to think about.

Eric was so happy last night. I'm happy for him. His people meant so much to him and now he has a sort of connection with them again. I know that the Ancient Pythoness verified their connection before I could finish getting DNA samples, but I think I'll finish the job anyway. It means so much to him; I think he'd like some real evidence that Patty is a descendant. I still have to get a sample from Patty, but I can get that done.

_Oh, poor Patty!_ I cannot believe that Eric could do such a thing. Dear god, he said that he'd hold off the rest of the sex talk for later. I thought she was gonna kill over from overload. _I'm going to have to help her deal with Eric._

I mentally review my list of chores for the day: I need to stop by Buy Buy Baby and pick out my gifts from the registry, I'll need to stop at Winn Dixie to get some snacks for our guests tonight, I'll need to call people to invite them over, I need to repack my emergency bag and choose some clothes to bring here... I'll start with the phone calls to make sure that everyone is free tonight.

After a handful of phone calls, I know that everyone with the possible exception of Patty will be there tonight. There is no answer at her hotel room so I leave a message. Even though it is morning, Jason is awake because he's working today; luckily I invite him before he has plans for something else. I call Tara at Tara Togs; she and JB have plans for a date-night but are now going to include my gathering as part of their night out. Amelia is happy to hear from me because she thinks that her packing will be done by the end of the day and she wants to say goodbye in person. _Shit. I forgot about Amelia. Eric and I can christen all of the rooms another time. Guess I wasn't thinking too well last night._

I head to the door to grab my purse and then wonder how I will leave. Dermot is dead, so my day guard will not be coming, Right? And once again, my own car is back in Bon Temps. Next to my purse is a note from Eric and two sets of keys.

_Lover,_

_You no doubt will want to leave me during the day. You are welcome to drive the corvette, if you can handle a stick shift. If you would prefer, you may drive the Lexus parked next to it. If I am not so lucky as to wake with you by my side, know that I will see you tonight by nine._

_If you should see Cleander during the day, he may speak with Patty. If he wishes and she is amenable, he may accompany her on a date. Any meeting between them shall be in a public place. Touching is not yet granted._

_-E_

I shake my head. Eric has really got to tone it down.

I take the keys to the Lexus and head out to the garage. It's white with red trim. The interior is leather; he hasn't had the car for long. The dashboard looks like it belongs in a cockpit. There is a screen in the middle. There are more buttons and controls in this car than I would think possible. I hope I don't press something I shouldn't and ruin the car. I'll be so much happier when I'm in my little guy and I'm not so worried about damaging this thing.

The car comes to life and the screen lights up; it's a touch screen. I open the garage door and back out. The screen is showing me a view from the rear of the car! If this car keeps having so many surprises, I might forget to look at the road. _Get_ _it together Sookie._ The car feels wonderful. The seats are comfortable and the ride is far better than any car I have ever owned. When I get to the shopping Center, I park away from the other cars to avoid getting dents or scratches in this one.

I head right for Buy Buy Baby. It's the only one in the state. Unless all of Halleigh's friends are coming to Shreveport, they must be ordering the stuff online. The items on the registry that I want to get haven't been bought yet, so I buy them. I look at the cute outfits, but they are expensive. There's a shop down the road a piece from Merlotte's that has baby clothing that is just as cute and not nearly as expensive. Buying an expensive outfit that the child is too young to appreciate and will only spit up on and mess in and grow out of in a matter of weeks if not days... Well, I just don't get it.

My next stop is the children's clothing store in Bon Temps. I find the cutest little outfit. It's far nicer than any I found at the big store and is well made. _Whew! Baby shopping is done._

After a short stop at Winn Dixie I come home to fix up some snacks for tonight and make sure that there is plenty of ice in the ice tray.

Once that is done I go upstairs to see how Amelia is doing. The room is full of boxes and there isn't much left to do aside from carrying them out to her car. I help her move the items out and she asks me for an update. Even though we're roommates, we haven't seen much of each other in the past few days.

Amelia remembers Patty from the other day when everyone came over and ended up staying the night with us. I tell her that Patty had been in a fairy situation similar to my own and Amelia starts to go on alert. I quickly tell her that Dermot is dead, so he's no longer a problem. Then I tell her that when Patty was here the other day and met Halleigh I learned some stuff about her... I wasn't sure at first but it turns out that I was right.

Amelia looks at me with the "say it already" face. I tell her, "Patty is a descendant of Eric's." I'm beaming, I'm so happy for him.

Amelia is shocked and looks at my reaction before saying anything. "You're sure?"

I tell her, "It was verified by a... the Ancient Pythoness."

"Wow. Shit Sookie." She is surprised. "I take it he took the news well. What did he do?"

"He took to her like a fish does to water." I smile. "Eric asked her about her family, he told her some about his life as a Viking..." Amelia looks at me. She knows there's more. I tell her. "He's a little too involved in her life." Amelia is very curious now. "He started to take on a parental role and talk to her about sex; in the bar, on the stage… while there were people inside!"

Amelia cracks, "Was she sitting on his knee too?"

All I can do is look back at her silently confirming that "yes" she was sitting on him during his talk.

The look on Amelia's face is priceless. "Oh that poor girl; I'm so glad I'm not her."

We talk for a while longer and finish clearing Amelia's room. Amelia figures that she's going to get on the road after tonight's announcement. She's thinking that it somehow has to do with Patty.

Before we split from one another for separate tasks, I notice that we missed a call some time while we were loading up Amelia's things. I press the "play" button. Patty called to thank me for the invite but she is, "very busy at work." Then her voice makes a little noise like she is going to add something else but then decides to drop it. Amelia and I look at one another; we both know that she wants to avoid the fatherly Viking.

Amelia heads back upstairs to clean the floors while I dust the living room. There is a knock at the back door and I recognize the brain pattern; tiger. Quinn is here.

I open the door for Quinn and he has a concerned look on his face. "Babe, what the hell happened last night?"

I'm not sure what part of the night he is referring to. I ask him if he wants to know how Patty got hurt and why she had vampire blood.

Quinn shakes his head. He was there when Patty got hurt. It happened just as he was about to leave. Patty had a small fire in her hand making it dance, grow and shrink. Dermot appeared before Patty and lunged at her altering his course as soon as he realized that she was packing heat; literally. She was shoved hard and her head cracked against the cement. Quinn and Pam both went into action; he put himself between Dermot and Patty as Dermot prepared to claw her. At the same time, Pam attached herself to Dermot and started draining him. It was a good thing that both he and Pam were there when the attack went down. If Quinn hadn't been there, Dermot would have been able to kill Patty before Pam had finished draining him. If Pam hadn't been there, no one would have been able to drain him as he came for Patty. Quinn called Cleander as soon as it was over.

He lets out a sigh, "She was fine when Cleander saw her last night. The vampire healed her. What happened after he left?"

_Are we telling people that she's related to him?_ I remind myself that the Ancient Pythoness had instructed me to make it a public affair, so evidently it is in his or our best interest to not keep this a secret. All the vampires in Fangtasia know and so do any of the humans that were paying attention. Here goes nothing, "It was revealed that Patty is a descendant of Erikir. Eric."

His eyes go wide. "What? She... Patty IS related to him? How can you possibly know that for certain?"

I tell Quinn about the phone call from the Ancient Pythoness.

He shakes his head. "Well I can understand her not taking too kindly to being related to a vampire but... What did Northman do to her when he found out?" It's more than just his words, I can tell from his emotions as well as his tone that he thinks Eric did something to her.

I hold my hands up to get him to stop. I start with, "Eric welcomed her with open arms and asked her to tell him about her family."

Amelia has finished upstairs and comes into the room with us. "Hey, what are you two talking about?"

Quinn tells her, "Patty."

Amelia can't help but laugh. "Did you tell him about the sex talk?" Quinn stares at me waiting for more information and my loud mouth roommate fills him in.

Quinn can't help but smirk. "Wow. That …that must've been something."

"Yeah; and it ain't over yet." I sigh. "He became this big Viking father figure as soon as he found out who she was. Now he's determined to do for her all that he _thinks_ her father would, or should."

Quinn whistles.

Amelia snickers and adds, "He plans to talk to Cleander too." Quinn starts laughing and I glare at my soon to be former roommate.

Quinn says, "I'll be sure to tell Cleander. Thanks to her... uh... vampire Viking ancestor, she is working like there is no tomorrow... It's near lunch time and from the way she was working when I last saw her I can near guarantee that she is not planning to take her break." Quinn looks at me. "Cleander was hoping to ask you if you might know who Pam's day person is, if she has one. He was hoping to have word from her about this afternoon. Cleander asked permission to take Patty out for a bit today before he returns home."

I narrow my eyes. "I do not agree with this "mine" crap. I think she ought to go with him if she wants to..." I let out a sharp exhale. "Eric left a note saying that she has his permission to go out with him but that he may not touch her."

Quinn looks at me, "His permission? Patty is his now?"

I can't believe I missed it. He was asking Pam last night, not just if he could touch her but if he could keep her. I'm going to need time to process that information. I think Quinn can tell from my expression that I just figured out that Patty's "ownership" has been transferred, _sneaky bastards. _I look up at Quinn. "He's going back to California?"

Quinn informs me, "It is best that he go now and tend to his businesses and his Pride. He'll be back in a few days." The way he ends his statement makes me interested. Quinn must see this on my face. "He knows that it is too soon for an intimate relationship with Patty. So he will leave for a few days before resuming his pursuit of her in person." I don't get it. Quinn can tell that I'm not following and explains, "Her body chemistry is different today than it was yesterday and not because of the vampire blood. It's her hormones. She will be bleeding soon. Nothing is more arousing."

Amelia breaks in, "So when the two of you were together did you two...?" My mouth is open catching flies. Quinn replies, "I wish."

I look at Amelia. She says, "I always liked it myself. Never knew you guys thought it was some sort of sexual stimulant."

Quinn offers, "Mother Nature's aphrodisiac." This is very uncomfortable. _Well at least I'm not sitting on a stage. _Quinn looks back at me, "Babe?" I turn to show that he has my attention. "I hear you growled at one of your customers yesterday."

I did no such thing. "What?"

He smiles. "Some of the Weres say that some piece of shit was giving you a hard time and you growled at him. Babe, I wish I was there to hear it even if it was over your vampire."

I pull back a little. "I did not growl. I do not growl."

He laughs. "Babe, Weres have excellent hearing. They heard it." He's a bit sad, but resigned. "You really love him don't you Babe?"

I tell him, "yeah. I really do."

Quinn gives me a good hard look in the eyes. "He cannot change who or what he is anymore than I can change my tiger stripes. If he ever hurts you..."

I stop him right there. "I know Quinn. Eric will not hurt me, you may think me naïve to believe it, but I do." I can't help but think that Quinn is damn lucky to be here right now, because Eric and the kingdom's monarch King Felipe de Castro threw his ass out of the area saying that he was not to come back without permission. He is only here now because Eric is allowing it. And I'm pretty sure that Eric hasn't killed Quinn because it would hurt me and piss me off.

Quinn gets up as if to leave and tell me, "I hope you're right, because if he does hurt you one of us won't live to see the next day." The tiger leaves. Amelia keeps her trap shut, even though I know what she's thinking.

Since there is some time left, Amelia and I go outside and bask in the sun. We've never done that together and now that she's leaving, I'm kind of wishing we had. She's a lot of fun to talk to and a great friend.

After feeling sufficiently baked we head inside to shower and change into a t-shirt and jeans. As soon as I have on my ensemble, I decide that I don't like it for an engagement announcement. I put on a pink dress. The dress flares out at the bottom near my knees and shows off my cleavage. I'm feeling a bit naughty so I forgo the panties. As long as Eric does not insist on twirling me around, there will be no problem.

When I come downstairs I can smell that Amelia has started dinner. That is so sweet of her. She tells me that dinner will be ready soon. We're having chicken cordon bleu, mashed potatoes and green beans. Amelia tells me what the chicken cordon bleu is, and tells me that she had it made up; all she had to do was stick it in the oven. Most of her "work" involved the mashed potatoes.

The only work she has left for me to do is setting the table and pouring our drinks. By the time that is done dinner is ready. That is some fine eating. Who'd ever think to put ham and cheese inside of a chicken? I ask her where she went to get this chicken thing and to write the name of it down for me. She does, but then tells me that there are two more in the refrigerator; cooking instructions are on the outside label.

Amelia and I spend the next two hours giving each other nail treatments. As we're painting nails I'm mad at myself for not wearing the jeans and t-shirt. If the polish spills it could ruin my dress. Once we're done, I am extra careful to not touch anything, especially the dress.

My nails aren't completely dry but my friends will be here soon, so I go into my room and double check where I last put my engagement ring. I didn't have it on during the day because no one knows about the engagement yet and I was afraid that it might slip off while moving a box and end up lord knows where. I couldn't stand it if I had lost the engagement ring.

Tara and JB are the first to arrive. They each get a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The baby is doing great, but the couple rarely gets any alone time now days. JB dotes on many of the things the baby can do already at such a tender age. I can read from Tara that she is enjoying motherhood more than she thought and that JB couldn't be a better father. Both are curious to know what the occasion is. I tell them that they have to wait for everyone else to arrive.

Sam Merlotte comes over a few minutes later. I hug him "hello." He's curious to know what's going on too. I ask him how his family is doing and he says that at the moment his mother and step-dad are in a major legal dispute over the terms of their divorce, but he hasn't tried to shoot her again. He also tells me how his siblings and their partners are dealing with the turmoil that is the Merlotte Family plight. Until the Second Revelation, Sam was the only person in his family that knew his mother was a shifter. Some family members didn't take the news well at all.

Jason arrives carrying a pack of beer and a pack of blood. _Aw._ I give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He isn't as stupid as he acts. Jason knows this has something to do with Eric and he is expecting Eric to be here.

Shortly before nine, Pam, Patty and Eric come inside. I hug them all. Eric gets the best hug of all. Patty is not thrilled to be in the presence of her Viking ancestor right now and even though she likes me, she can't wait to get away from him.

I make sure everyone has a drink in hand and point out that Jason brought some bloods. The two vampires nod to Jason. Jason does a nervous head nod back.

I go into my room and put the ring on. Before I turn around I hear Eric, "Second thoughts?" He knows that there aren't any, he'd know it through our bond.

I tease. "Hmm, I was thinking that maybe I ought to hold out for an even older, sexier vampire." As if there could be such a thing. "Or maybe I ought to hold out for a god..."

He kisses me, "I'm not sexy enough huh?" He knows I was teasing.

I say with full sincerity, "there is not a creature sexier on the planet."

He laughs softly then kisses my neck and collar bone. "Glad to hear you think so. Why would you hold out for a god?" He faces me and smiles with those gorgeous eyes, "What does a goddess need with a god?"

I kiss him back. "You're right. All I need is my godlike big vampire Viking. You are a god in..."

There is a knock at the door. The door had been left open so we turn to see who knocked. It's Amelia. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're wondering what is going on?" With that, we move back out to the living room.

With everyone seated, Eric and I face the group. I tell them how I consider each one family. Jason of course, is my big brother who I love dearly and have had many life experiences with. Tara and JB, my best friends from grade school; we have shared a lot together over the years. Sam Merlotte, more than a boss he is the best friend anyone could ask for; we too have been through a lot together. Amelia, one of my best friends; we hit it off pretty quickly and she is so accepting of my crazy life...

I take a big breath, "And Eric; My vampire husband. We married vampire style last January and I love him even more now." The others begin to shift, I keep talking. "Pam, his child; she likes to tease but I think she's probably the best vampire child there is." I look at Eric and say, "Probably because you're so good at everything you do." I turn back to the group, "And now Patty." I squeeze Eric's hand.

Eric wraps an arm around my waist and looks at Patty while addressing the group. "Patty is a descendant of mine. My lovely and beautiful wife made the discovery and it has been confirmed. I have a living relative." The group is stunned into silence. Eyes dart between Patty and Eric. Eric turns me a bit so that we share a glance, then he's back to the group. "As you know family is important to Sookie. As we are wed according to vampire tradition, our union is not legally recognized but I have asked Sookie if she would like to change that."

I grin broadly. "I said yes!"

After a moment of shock they start to congratulate the two of us. Amelia asks if we know when it will be and I tell her January first. Eric says that he will be in contact with E(E)E to set something up. Tara wishes us luck with that, she heard that they're booked solid for quite a long time. Eric assures them, me mostly, that the E(E)E will be the company to stage our wedding day. Since Eric is not and never has been a Christian, the wedding will not be religious but it will be spiritual.

I can tell that Jason is conflicted. He thought that I'd eventually give up Vampires altogether and find someone "normal." Nah, it's more like he wishes that I found someone normal; I don't think he really thought it'd happen. He does know that Eric has been real good to me, better than my own brother has been. Maybe he'll get used to the idea.

Sam isn't happy about it but he isn't surprised since he knew about the vampire marriage nearly from the beginning. I know that he's being polite for two reasons only; One, he wants me to be happy. Two, Eric would kill him.

JB thinks it's great and offers congratulations. He really is happy for me. JB figures that now that he's married to Tara, he won't be thinking of me in those ways anymore. Well, maybe I won't be in _as many_ of his fantasies... but that isn't cheating 'cause you're not doing anything. He thinks that I'm a great friend to him and his wife. He always thought I'd be as good a mother as Tara but because I'm marrying a vampire I'll never get to do that. It must be what I want though, "As _long as she's happy._"

Tara is incredibly torn. She had a horrible experience with vampires before getting serious with JB. Tara doesn't trust them any farther than she can throw them; and she can't throw any of them. Tara also knows that Eric helped her to get out of a terrible situation. _Sure, he did it for me because I care about her. But still, he helped her get out of a helpless situation._

The only other person that I can easily read thoughts or emotions from is Patty. A part of her is happy and awed that this is all happening. Another part of her is still trying to piece together the nightmare that was her night on the stage last night. She's projecting her professional, pleasant smile, even though she wants nothing more than to burry herself in work so that she can stop thinking about anything outside of work.

Pam. Well, she's Pam. I think she's happy. I can't always tell. Okay, last night I could tell. She gets her kicks watching people squirm.

I know that Eric is happy and proud. I can feel it and he shows it on his face when I look at him; it's sexy as hell.

Tara, Amelia, Patty and Pam look at the ring on my hand. I get the distinct feeling that Pam has seen the ring before. Amelia and Tara "ooh and aah." Patty makes a noncommittal sound of admiration; her mind is still trying to think about things other than being near Erikir. "_He can't really be Erikir, right? That was over a thousand years ago! He had a heck of a lot of nerve..."_

Tara asks me if I know what kind of dress I want to wear or what colors I want at the wedding. I tell the girls that Eric and I haven't really talked about it too much but we're thinking white and red for colors. Those colors mean good things and I wore them the night that I met Eric. Eric gets a kick out of seeing me in that dress. There is a collective "aw."

Eric comes over and kisses me on the cheek. He is very good at polite conversation, tonight he's a star. He maneuvers us to be next to Patty so that he can have her on one side of him while I'm on the other. He holds me close to him, but I think he has an arm around Patty too. He asks the girls if there is anything he might need to know about human marriage customs; he imagines that there are many differences between marriages back in his Viking days and marriages now.

Amelia asks Eric what a Viking wedding was like and Eric holds our attention as he tells us. It is nothing like a ceremony these days, in this country. They didn't exchange rings; the groom symbolically gave her his home and family to care for while she symbolically put her faith in him to protect the family. His reason for marrying back then was different too. People didn't marry for love. He'd married his first wife because it was his duty.

In an effort to keep her wits about her, Patty takes in the information and processes it as if she is listening to a potential client. She does find it interesting to listen to, even though she's not sure that he really is her ancestor. If she were planning this wedding she would have many questions to ask, hmm.

Pam saddles up to Jason and strikes up a conversation saying, "You are a delicious looking man." He gives her an odd look and Pam relishes in his discomfort.

Sam and JB are talking about their families while Amelia and Tara interrogate the Viking. When I get the chance, I pull Patty into the kitchen.

I give her an apologetic look. "I'm glad you could make it but it's my guess that one of them came for you."

She nods her head, "yep." I can see in her head that Pam came to get her and when she said that she would rather work, Pam called her Maker. The Maker, badass Viking Sheriff that he is gave Patty the choice to go with them or to be locked inside, preventing her from going anywhere, with no means of communication. If she chose the latter, then it would be every night for the foreseeable future. When Patty said that she could just not return to the same place the next night, she was reminded of the blood bond; Pam can find Patty anywhere anytime. Patty then took a chance and said that she could go to the authorities during the day. Patty was set straight in a hurry; the authorities would not do a thing. So that left her with option number one. Thinking about it makes her mad.

Eric is going to extremes, but I also understand it a bit. I talk to Patty. "Eric is all about loyalty. He is loyal to his family and to his subjects. He is protective of them all, 'specially family." I take a deep breath. "You described a fierce Viking warrior that killed his enemies with ease but cared for and treated his people well. Not much has changed." I smile. "He just wants to do for you what he thinks a Viking patriarch should do for a woman relative."

She sighs. "Well, I'm not so sure that I believe that he's...you, know. I'm even less certain that we're related. But even if we are, he needs to get with the program. I'm not a fucking child." She gasps a bit realizing that she just cursed, she can't remember the last time she did that.

"I'll do what I can." Time for a change of topic, I inquire, "Did you see Cleander today?"

"Yeah, he stopped by and we had a late lunch." She has a lot of conflicting emotions about this lunch. I look at her. She shrugs and repeats, "He took me to lunch." Patty was elated to spend time with Cleander, but also felt guilty. She didn't think that it looked very professional of her to be seen in a café with her boss when it was clear that neither was working. And even if she wasn't his employee, Patty doesn't think she should be dating anyone. Patty could not imagine breaking her promise to Tim; the promise they shared with one another. Patty would never marry now. Mr. Cleander is a nice man and deserves a good woman, but it won't be her.

I press my lips together. "It's probably too soon for you to think about dating. Why did you go with him if you didn't want to?"

Patty has an almost sheepish grin, with a hint of defiance. "I had been working in the office putting in bids, making appointments ordering supplies, that sort of thing..." She blows off a little steam "then Mr. Quinn came along with Mr. Cleander and they both told me that I had to take a break. That there is some sort of state law about how long a person can work without taking a one. They had the nerve to say that I was violating a law by not taking a break! It's not like they told me I couldn't take a break... Anyway, Quinn threatened to take over my contracts if I didn't take a break. He says that as long as I adhere to company policy I can see them through to completion."

I inhale and tell her. "Quinn came by my place earlier. He was worried about you and so was Cleander."

She exclaims, "Good lord. They know about that?" Now she's feeling angry. "This is the longest nightmare I have ever had." Patty can't help but fantasize about revenge. In one fantasy, she beats him in a fair sword fight. Too bad she's not immortal and she's not a sword fighter, it'd feel great to kick his ass. Or maybe make him look like a fool on a stage; nope, that fantasy is just not satisfying enough. Patty has a brief thought of cutting off his head, then another of shoving a stake in his heart. She shivers and panics a little. "_Oh my god… why would I think of that? He might be an asshole but I wouldn't kill him. What's wrong with me?"_

_Oh shit._ Pam is looking our way. She's going to ask about what just happened to get Patty feeling what she's feeling. I give Pam a look to ask her to not press for information just now. Luckily, she doesn't.

After a good time of chatting and dreaming of big events to come, our guests start to leave. Amelia takes of first since she has a good long trip to New Orleans. She'll drive a couple of hours tonight, stay with a friend that lives a bit south of here, and then finish her trip to the city. The next person to leave is Sam Merlotte; he wants to be back at Merlotte's before closing time. JB and Tara leave next; they want to hit a late night movie before heading home. As they leave, us girls make a date for a girls day together and they guys talk about getting together to watch a game and get shit faced drunk.

I am so wrapped up in saying goodbyes to our friends that I missed whatever reaction Patty had. Pam didn't miss it. Pam looks at Patty and says, "What scared you?"

I'm thinking that Pam is referring to earlier in the evening, when Patty was having one of her dark fantasies. Patty shrugs as if to say that she doesn't know what Pam is talking about. At the same time I can read that her opinion of Jason is worse than ever and the guy JB that seemed so nice she now thinks very poorly of.

Since I'm not getting a clear read I ask, "Did Jason and JB say something to upset you?" Jason is already preparing a defense, and Eric is not too happy as he sets his eyes on my brother.

In a very convincing tone Patty says, "No." Pam and I both know it's a lie.

Pam replies, "It serves no purpose to lie."

Eric tells her, "If my brother in law is causing you pain I want to know why. What did he and the human talk about that upset you?"

Pam states, "When she had the reaction the two boys were talking about drinking; getting drunk I believe." Patty has a reaction again; Pam has hit the nail on the head. Pam tells Eric this with just one look.

We're standing in the living room. Eric directs Patty to the couch and crouches in front of her. "Someone hurt you and the person was drunk. Tell me about it."

She presses her lips and then tries to wave it off by saying, "It was a long time ago Mr. Nor... Eric."

He holds her chin and says, "That may be. However, it still bothers you and nothing can be done about it until we know what happened."

She furrows her brows and chuckles. "Nothing can be done about it. As I said, it was years ago. I was twelve."

She really doesn't like to think about it, but now that she is being pressured to the memories rise to the surface. I know why it's hard to talk about it, I understand very well.

I ask her, "Who was he?"

Her eyes rim with tears. "He went to med school with Joel. Joel learned that he'd hurt some girls. They were all too afraid to press charges. The most Joel could legally do was find proof that he was doing something unethical." Patty smiles as she remembers her brother. "It wasn't hard. The guy was kicked out of the program."

Eric looks at her for more information, but she's not sure she can get it out.

I know how hard it is to share something like that. I had my own secret that I'd kept for years. I take her hand. "I know what it's like. I had a funny uncle once. My Gran is the only one that ever knew." Patty can't believe I just told her that and cannot imagine a family member doing something like that.

Eric is unfamiliar with the term that I use, so I explain it to him. Staring at me he says, "You never told me. I do not like secrets. Where is this uncle of yours now?"

Before I can answer Jason jumps up. "Uncle Bartlett? Shit! That's why Gran cut him off from the family? Here I thought he was a nice old man. If I knew that I'da beat the livin' shit out of him. If he weren't dead I'd have half a mind to go at the old bastard right now."

I think Eric senses something from me when Jason mentions Uncle Bartlett's death because he asks for the time and place. Jason gives the same answer that was given to us by the coroner and that the accident happened around the same time that Drew Marshall was killing girls in the area. Eric and Pam both raise a brow and show some interest. I assure Eric that we can talk later, if he really wants to.

Patty and I both have tears coming down. She says to me. "I am so sorry."

I tell her, "don't you be sorry. The sorry ones are those assholes."

Eric looks at Patty, "The person that hurt you, he was drunk?"

She remembers more clearly than she'd like to, "Um-hmm."

Eric is working to contain his anger and show concern instead, "You were a twelve year old child in the presence of an adult male. Where was your family?"

This question set her back a moment. She wasn't expecting that. "Dad was away on a job. Mom went down the road for something, I don't remember what. Joel was at the hospital. Alice would have been in college then, so she must have been there. Erik had his own home by then and Liam had gone out with some friends." I can tell that he is not happy that Patty had been left by herself, but he doesn't say it.

Eric crosses his arms, "How did the human find you, where were you?"

Patty looks up at Eric, "It's been taken care of. Believe me."

Eric gives her a stern look, "Where were you? How did he find you?"

Patty feels like a child being spoken to by her uncle or big brother. "I was at home. I had never met him before; I don't know how he knew where we lived. He knocked on the door and asked for Joel. I told him Joel wasn't home but the bastard didn't believe me and pushed his way inside. Then he tore through the house looking for Joel. I picked up the phone to call for help, but it was ripped from my hand before I could finish dialing."

Eric keeps his gaze on her and offers her his hand. He asks, "What happened next?"

She squeezes his hand and tells him, "He...he realized I was alone so he started to kiss me. I... I told him to stop; my brothers would be home any minute. It wasn't true though; Mom was the only person I expected back any time soon. He said that he'd "make it quick then."...He was so big, nearly as big as Joel and bigger than Liam... I tried to fight him..." She sobs as she remembers his alcohol drenched breath in her mouth while his hands touched her in places she'd never been touched before.

With his free arm, Eric gently pats her back. "He was a grown man and you were but a little girl. Where did he touch you?"

Patty shakes her head. She doesn't want to tell him. "It was many years ago. It doesn't matter now."

Eric isn't giving in he asks, "Did he touch your stomach? Your ass? Your breasts? Between your legs?" Patty nods her head and Eric is pissed. Eric asks, "How did it end?"

She smiles a little through her tears. "Liam came home early...The bastard was trying to undo his belt when Liam walked in." Her sad smile grows.

Eric is curious, "What did your brother Liam do?"

She presses her lips and maintains that sad smile as she says, "Liam attacked him. He was beating the shit out of him when Mom came home. When Mom found out what had happened, she took a couple of swings and then grabbed him between his legs. Not long after that the entire family was home. I went upstairs with Alice and Mom while the guys put the bastard in the hospital."

Eric isn't too thrilled. "This monster is still alive?"

Patty swallows, "Yeah. He was in the hospital for a good time though. The family got into a lot of trouble with the law because of it. Freddy even tried suing the family for his pain and suffering."

Eric is incensed, "Fucking humans. Your brothers and father had every right to do what they did. The moment he touched you, his life was forfeit. To think that they paid any penalty at all is fucking absurd."

Patty laughs softly, "Too bad I didn't know that I could hurl fire balls back then. I could have made him a pile of ash." As soon as it's out of her mouth she panics. "_How can I think of such a thing? Would I really have killed him?"_

Pam picks up on the panic and speaks to Patty. "It's natural to want to kill someone that hurt you."

The look on Patty's face tells them that she's afraid that she could actually kill someone.

Eric strokes her back some more. "What is this Freddy's last name?"

She inhales sharply, "Thomas." Patty used to like that name and hoped that she might have a son named Thomas when she grew up. Not anymore.

As soon as the last name is out of her mouth, Eric looks to Pam. I feel it in my bones; they are going to find this guy.

He kisses the top of her head. "Alcohol did not make Freddie Thomas a monster. Freddie was a monster that drank alcohol." He gives her a squeeze. "This is the real reason for your unease in bars and for your not enjoying a drink yourself. This is why you are still uncomfortable in Fangtasia."

Patty lifts her head. "No. Fangtasia's fine."

Pam gives a look that says, "Try again."

Patty wipes a drying tear. "Seriously; the fangbangers may be a little bent... okay, some are completely nuts... but I haven't seen any drunken bar fights... and I saw one of the vampires glamour a guy that was harassing a customer... Fangtasia is not what I would have expected."

Pam is stumped, the girl is telling the truth. I offer, "Maybe she is uncomfortable with one of the owners. He tends to be overbearing." Patty gets very still, as if she is afraid to breathe.

Eric lets out a low growl of frustration which sets off a panic inside of Patty. "You do not need to be afraid of me. Blood of my blood, you have my protection."

It is very late by now and Patty's nerves are shot so I offer her the room upstairs that she used a couple of days ago.

Patty says thanks me for the offer, but she has some places to go to tomorrow and will need her car, her laptop, business clothes and a few other things that are all back in Shreveport. She will ride back with Pam as she had planned.

Eric tells Patty to hand over her hotel room key and her car keys. Patty's items will be here when she wakes in the morning. He sees that she is about to protest and he tells her that he has a second option in mind, but she will not like it.

Remembering the last time he gave her "options" she decides to not even ask. She is too tired to argue effectively and she knows it.

Pam leaves with Patty's keys while Eric hugs Patty and lifts her up. He carries her up the stairs.

Jason has been quiet for a long time; much longer than normal for him. He is hurting. He asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Just looking at him like this makes me teary. "You know people don't like to talk about those things Jason."

His eyes meet mine. "I know. But you're my sister! You never gave me a chance to go after him for what he did." I know what is coming next. He wants to know, "Did our parents know?"

I bite my lip remembering her reaction, it still hurts. "Mama thought I had an active imagination."

Jason's eyes are wide in disbelief, "And our father?"

I pat Jason's hand. I can tell that he is angry with our mother's reaction and he is angry with Daddy's too even though he doesn't know the answer. I tell him, "Daddy found out just before..." I swallow "just before they died."

Jason silently nods his head, trying to absorb all of the night's revelations.

Eric comes downstairs. "It is a good thing that your mother is no longer alive."

Jason doesn't like the threat in Eric's voice insinuating that he would kill our mother. But Jason can't help but think that he'd be screaming mad at her right now.

Jason needs to start heading home since he has to work in the morning. He is not too stable right now. Between the beer that he had earlier and the emotions ripping through him right now, I don't want him driving. I tell him to take Amelia's old room. Jason says that he'd love to, but there are things that he has to get from home. If it were possible I would ask Eric to get the stuff for him, but Eric has to be invited in. I really don't want to see Jason behind the wheel and I tell him so.

Eric offers to take Jason home. He will drive Jason's truck and then fly back home. Jason isn't too keen on letting others drive his truck but he isn't about to argue with his Viking brother in law.

I clean up the living room and kitchen area. Not much is to be done so it does not take long.

I take a quick shower and wrap a towel around myself when I'm mostly dry. I brush out my hair and then go to my dresser to look for panties and a nightgown to wear.

"Compton killed him?" Eric says it more as a statement. I jump a good foot, I hadn't heard him return.

I turn to see him. I know he is asking about Uncle Bartlett. I nod my head. Eric responds, "At least he did one thing right by you."

I gasp. "Eric. He needed psychiatric help, not a death sentence."

Eric says, "A man that thinks of touching a little girl needs psychiatric help. The man that actually does touch a little girl has earned his demise."

I steel myself to declare what I already know to be true. "You are going to find him. Aren't you?" He squeezes me and kisses me but does not say "Yes." Sure as my man is a dead Viking walking, Freddy Thomas' days are numbered.

Even if Eric is planning to kill a human, which I do not agree with, it is sweet of him to care so much for Patty. It is a lot for her to take in though. She is overwhelmed with all that has happened these past few days.

Eric kisses my forehead, "What's on your mind?"

I grin, "Patty. She has had a lot happen in her life, and these past few days have been like a rollercoaster for her." I tilt my head up to get a better look at Eric. "She's yours now, isn't she? In vampire terms, Patty is your human now?"

The corners of his mouth turn up. "I was wondering if you caught that. Yes. She is now my human, but Pam has feeding privileges. The arrangement is rare, but not unheard of."

I let out a long sigh, "Does Patty know that she is now yours?"

With is usual calm he states, "No. She will eventually."

I look at him, right in the eyes. "If she figures it out, if she asks me, I will not lie to her."

In his normally cool voice he responds, "Nor would I want you to." He kisses the top of my head. "Would you mind if I spend part of Monday evening with Patty? I would like to spend some time alone with her."

I giggle a little. "You really do like this. I have no problem with you wanting to get to know her, but may I make a suggestion?" He raises a brow. "Try not to act so much like her father. It freaks her out. You might be a thousand years old, but you don't look much older than we do. Anyone in Fangtasia that didn't know who you were that night probably thinks that you're her big brother; and that you were set on embarrassing her to death."

He presses his lips together. "It would be her brother's duty to look after her. None of her brothers remain. Though I may not be her father or brother I am her patriarch. I will not neglect my duties as such..." he smiles at me. "... No matter how young I look." He looks at my eyes. "I will have that talk with her about sex. But I am willing to wait until she is more comfortable around me." _That's something at least._

Now that we're back on that topic, Eric has a question for me. "Do you think that is why she was waiting for marriage? It's a lot easier to put something off if you have a plausible excuse."

I tell him that I'm not certain. "Her fiancé Tim was Mormon. He didn't believe in premarital sex and from what I have heard in her head, it was because of him that they never... uh."

Eric offers, "Sounds to me like Patty found a nice man that fit the description of what she thought she would like in a mate."

I think he is right.

I smile and laugh as I look at his strong features. He's waiting for me to say what I'm thinking. I tell him, "as weird as it is to see you acting parental..." I bite my lower lip. "It's kind of turn on." I have his full attention. "The way that you listen and show that you care; you're a badass Viking with a big heart."

He is a proud patriarch. "Lover, all Vikings had heart and we were all badass. We thrived for so long because we knew when to kill and we knew when to love. Did you not hear Patty's description of me back at our bar? I take care of me and mine; always have."

Damn he's sexy. I put my arms around his neck and softly kiss his lips. "You're not taking care of me." I pout.

His smile turns predatory. The kind that makes me starts to feel moist. He wants to know, "What room do you want to christen first?"

I can't help but chuckle. "We'll christen the other rooms another time. This one is fine for now." He growls a little. I think he had something in mind and I just shot it down. Too bad, I'm not much for public displays of affection so I'm certainly not having sex where a guest can walk in on me.

"No. Not here. We will start in another room." He pulls my towel off and picks me up. I start to protest. I refuse to have sex in the kitchen, living room, spare room, anywhere but my room where Patty won't walk in.

Soon I realize our destination. I'm so excited I could burst. Eric can feel my excitement too; through our bond and from my moist crotch pressed against his body.

Eric whispers in my ear. "It didn't take me long to realize that every time you saw me by this door you had a rush of lust come over you. It seems that I made quite the impression in this room. I'm glad to know it. My memories of our time in this room have served me well." He kisses my chest and nuzzles my neck.

Yahoo! We're back in the bathroom!


	7. Gossip Mill

**8/3/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(7) Gossip Mill

Feeling the wonderful sensations coursing through my body, I savor this bit of time. It could only be better with Eric by my side. He isn't here. Well, he's not in bed with me anyway. I can sense the sun. It's morning. I feel tired and wonder why I'm not still asleep. Then I smell the coffee. The coffee smell woke me up. I open my eyes, pull on a robe, and stumble out to the kitchen.

The coffee pot is brewing; it was set on a timer. There are some Post-It notes on a few cabinets and drawers; plates and bowls, glasses, utensils, box & canned goods. Eric wanted to let Patty know where to find things in the kitchen and hadn't expected me to be up.

There is movement upstairs, so she must be awake. Patty is thinking that she'll stop at a cafe and grab breakfast. She hopes to find a good place around here that is quick; she doesn't want to spend much time eating. Now she is thinking about Erikir. She has met Erikir. "_Do I really believe that?" _He is really scary and no matter how nice he acts, she thinks he'll always be scary. But the scary vampire is also unexpectedly sweet. She hadn't expected her little surprise this morning. Now Patty is deciding...

I decide that I have eavesdropped enough. I work at blocking her out. She is family now, and I try real hard to not listen in on family. I tighten my robe and start breakfast; determined to listen with my ears only.

Breakfast is about done. Patty greets me, "Good morning." I jump. Seems I had blocked her out so well that I didn't sense her coming. She is wearing a brand name tan pant suit with red tear drop earrings. She is surprised to have startled me, and I explain to her that I'm trying to not read her mind. She appreciates that.

She has a note in her hand and waves it a bit as she says, "Erikir told me to let you sleep." She notices the Post-It notes. "He also told me to help myself in the kitchen, but I thought I'd just go down to a cafe and grab something there."

I tell her, "No need for that. I cooked plenty for the both of us."

We sit at the table and eat. Patty enjoys the meal and thanks me; she can't remember the last time she had a cooked breakfast. Patty tends to eat cereal or have a pastry for her morning meal.

I grin at her, "You called him Erikir."

She looks up. "I did? I guess it's starting to sink in that Eric is Erikir... I'm not sure that I believe we're actually related."

I look her in the eye, "we can do a DNA test."

Her eyes widen. "There's a thousand years between us, how much DNA can we possibly share?"

I bob my head; I know that is a problem. "Dr. Ludwig, she's another supe, thinks she can make it work."

With a bit of accusation in her voice, "You already spoke to someone about it?"

I explain, "Yes. After you talked about your father's family that day I knew there was a possibility that you and he were related. Eric is a "show me the proof" kind of guy so I did not want to tell him until I had evidence, and you were overwhelmed with getting involved with vampires..."

She looks conflicted, "There hasn't been a DNA test, so how can we know that he and I are related? We can't."

I tell her, "The Ancient Pythoness. She called Fangtasia to speak to me and tell me that I was correct. You are a descendant of Erikir."

Patty takes a deep breath. "What makes her the expert?"

I look at her, "The Ancient Pythoness is an oracle."

Patty turns her head and looks at me sideways, "Is she ever wrong?"

I press my lips. "No. From what I have been told, she is never wrong. She is usually cryptic, but she is always correct."

Patty closes her eyes for a moment, "Then why bother doing a DNA test?"

I look her in the eyes, "You do not feel certain that he is your ancestor, a DNA test might be able to give you tangible proof. Eric accepts you already; because he knows that the Pythoness does not lie. It means a lot to him, that you are here."

She picks up on my train of thought, "And you want to give him the proof on paper?" I nod my head and smile. She shakes hers. "If this comes out positive, is he going to get worse?"

I remind her, "Eric already accepts it as fact." She looks at me, like she's not so sure. I continue, "He will probably give you a hug... The paper that comes back will be framed... He will cherish his connection with you and the proof too."

She sighs, "I'm not sure that I want proof of my relation to the Terminator."

I can't help but laugh. "I'll have to remember that one. I doubt the Terminator ever wrote a love note."

Patty smiles, "He writes you love notes?"

I return the smile. "Yeah, he does. They're not sappy notes, but he has written many." He has left one for me every morning after we've been together (with the exception of his amnesia days) and a good handful of others on top of that. "I think it's his way of being a part of my life during the day. I haven't opened up today's yet."

Patty pulls her head back a little, furrows her brow and smiles. "That is so sweet." She chuckles. "He wrote me a note saying that it pleased him to see me sleep... which is a bit creepy, but sweet at the same time. He also says in the note that he is taking me somewhere on Monday and to dress warm. He didn't say where we're going. Do you know?"

I respond. "I have no idea where he's taking you."

Her eyes flicker in surprise. "Uh... You're not going?"

I shake my head. "He wants to spend time alone with you. He wants to know you."

Patty's eyes bulge. "I'm going to be alone with him. Mighty Erikir wants to..." she's having a little difficulty breathing.

I speak with a calm voice. "Deep breaths; you'll be fine."

She takes a few deep breaths. "I thought that once the fairies were gone that I could have a normal life again; A life without the supernatural."

I gently tell her, "That ship has sailed."

Patty clears the dishes and helps to clean up before heading upstairs to get her things. She plans to exhaust herself at work and crash when she gets back to the hotel. Patty leaves for work.

Since I'm awake, and it's a nice day out I go outside to get some tanning in. I bring some lotion and Harry Potter with me. I'm not too far into the book yet and things aren't going well for Harry and his friends.

I open my eyes. I fell asleep in the middle of a chapter. I'm lucky to not be burned to a crisp. I can hear the mail truck out on the road; it must've been the sound from the truck that woke me up. I walk down the long driveway and get my mail out of the box. Halleigh's baby shower invitation has arrived.

I come back to the house and am making my way up the back steps as I hear a sound in the woods. I turn to look, but I don't see anything. I look out with my other sense, and someone is out there. The person is watching me and taking pictures. He wants to know my routine for step one of some plan.

I try not to look worried or panicked and go into the house. I call Merlotte's to talk to Sam. He is the closest supe and I know he has my back. D'Eriq answers and informs me that Sam is out on an errand. He'll let Sam know that I want him to call back.

Jason has off today. I call his cell but there is no answer.

Calvin Norris isn't too far off, but I don't want to send the wrong message. I'm quite happy that he has found another woman to be with and I don't want him thinking that I want his situation with her to change.

Finally I decide on calling the police station. I tell them that someone is trespassing in my woods and taking pictures of me. I'm asked what the person looks like, and I evade the answer as best I can. Next thing I know, Andy Bellefleur has taken over the other end of the conversation. He knows about my ability, so I tell him how I know about the guy in the woods. He's going to come check it out. I thank him and we hang up.

A couple of minutes later I get a phone call from Jason. I tell him what's going on and that I ended up calling the station; Andy is coming to check it out. Jason says he'll be right over.

As I hang up with Jason the phone rings. Sam is returning my call. I tell him what's going on and that Andy and Jason are now coming. Sam says he is on his way too.

Jason pulls up and is coming up my back steps just as Andy pulls in. Jason asks me if I can tell what part of the woods the man is in. I tell Jason that he's in the area where the brush is the thickest. I think the man is near where Jason's secret fort used to be when we were kids.

Andy hears this and asks what else I know. I only know that I'm under surveillance for some sort of plan. And at the moment, they guy just thinks that I have two visitors; he doesn't realize that I know he is out there.

Andy and Jason start heading into the woods. There is movement, the man is bolting. Andy identifies himself and starts running. Jason runs too, overtaking Andy.

I'm too worked up and they're not very close, so I'm not getting a good read from Andy or the human lurker. I think he's been caught though... Oh, yeah. He's been caught. Andy is thinking that the man is a "sick fuck." And the man is thinking how he's afraid of dogs, especially the huge one that is snarling at him.

A few minutes later, Andy comes out of the woods with a man in custody. Jason and a large Mastiff are walking with them. Sam normally turns into a collie; I guess he didn't feel like looking so cute and cuddly right now. Andy puts the man in the back of his car and tells me that right now the only thing they can get him for is trespassing on private property and failure to heed a directive from an officer of the law.

Jason asks me what my plans are and I tell him. I'm going to shower, get ready for work, eat and then go to work. He asks me for my work hours and asks if Eric is coming for me after. I tell him that I doubt I'll see Eric tonight, I'm sure he'd planned on being in Fangtasia.

My brother informs me that he will be staying with me and taking me to work. He knows that the guy in the woods was up to no good and he does not want to leave his sister alone. I'm touched that he is being so protective of me now. _How long is that going to last?_ I'm not saying that my brother isn't protective; I'm saying that I'm not in immediate danger. No one has threatened me, lately.

I fix us dinner after I get ready for work. Jason helps himself to some more squash and takes another bite of his Chicken Gordon Bleu. He asks me about the Lexus. "Whose car you got you there, Sook?"

I tell him. "Eric had me drive it home yesterday. My car was here and I needed a way to get to work."

His eyes widen with excitement, "Sookie, that there is a nice car."

I agree. "Yes it is. It feels real nice on the road even if I do feel more like a pilot than a driver."

Jason smiles at me. "You know, I bet that vampire of yours would give you that car if you asked him to."

"Jason!" I pick up a paper napkin, ball it up and throw it at him. "I would do no such thing. Besides, my car works just fine."

Jason looks at me sideways, "I may not know Eric as well as you do, but I bet he doesn't like that his girl drives the piece of shit that you do."

I laugh. Jason waits for me to explain. "I know he doesn't like my car, but he has to deal with it."

A couple of hours later my brother drives me to work. Sam is back behind the bar. Antoine is in the back working the grill. Holly is working what was once Arlene's section, I'm taking my normal section which has been served by a temp named Beatrice. Our third waitress tonight is Candice. If she works well for the next two weeks or so, Sam will give her a permanent position. Our busboy slash chef's helper, D'Eriq is wiping table seven clean.

I make my way around and give Sam a "Thank you" hug for coming over earlier when there was a stranger in my woods. As I give him the hug, busboy D'Eriq notices the ring on my finger and brings attention to it. He congratulates me, so does Antoine and then D'Eriq says that he always knew that there was something between us, but hadn't realized that we'd been dating. I see now that he is addressing Sam and me. He thinks I'm engaged to Sam. From the look of it so does Antoine. Claire comes up to ask what the fuss is all about as Sam shakes his head to let Antoine and D'Eriq know that they got the wrong guy.

I tell Claire, "I'm engaged." I show her my ring and I can feel her pang of jealousy as she squeals. Now, nearly the entire bar is paying attention.

Candice and Beatrice come up and give me a hug. I didn't know we were on hugging terms. Beatrice hugs me because it just seems like the girly thing to do; Candice hugs me because she thinks it's great that I'm engaged. They ask to see my ring and they squeal with delight. I might just go deaf at this rate. By now, everyone in the bar is listening and watching.

Holly asks, "So who is the mysterious man? How long have you known him?"

I am aware of all the ears listening in. "I've known him for a couple of years now. I met him at Fangtasia."

D'Eriq thinks that it's a unique place to meet a mate. "You met him in a vampire bar?"

I know that there is going to be some kind of reaction. I put on my Crazy Sookie Smile and say, "He's one of the owners." A few utensils drop onto plates, someone spills a drink. All of my eavesdroppers are shocked. Everyone knows that Fangtasia is owned by vampires.

Patrons start to mumble and Sam speaks up. "Before ya'll get riled up, remember that it is her life; not yours. Her marrying a vamp has nothing to do with any of ya'll. And, that vampire has been better to her than any of you all have been." It's true and it pisses him off. No one can deny that it's true, so they slowly return to their drinks and meals while stealing glimpses of me through a corner of the eye.

The atmosphere settles down, but the minds are still buzzing. A good number of men wonder just how good a fuck I must be to get a vampire to settle down. Most of the women are thinking that there is no way in hell that he is marrying me for sex, I'm pretty, but not super-model gorgeous. A number of people think that as soon as I say "I do," my vampire will drain me dry or Turn me. Many of the women that think I'm not pretty enough to marry a vampire are now thinking that it's a lie; I announced my engagement just to get some attention and I'm a pathetic person. If I don't start blocking more, I'm going to have a hell of a headache soon.

The headache has already begun to take hold when I realize that my body is becoming more relaxed. I serve meals to the hateful ladies at table two and before I turn around I know he's here. When I turn around, I give him a great big smile, which he returns before disappearing into Sam's office with Sam.

A few minutes later, Eric floats over to me instead of walking like a human. I guess he wants to make an impression. He kisses me and I have to catch my breath when we're done. My Viking also kisses the ring on my finger then tells me that he will be back before closing; he has an errand to do.

Now that there is no doubt that I really am with a vampire, most thoughts are either about how good I am in bed or how I'm doomed to rot in hell for eternity. Some think that I'll just fuck my way into hell. Holly and Candice are happy for me. That's something at least.

An hour or so later, Tara and JB come in with their tiny bundle of joy. They sit in my section and ask how things are going while I make googley eyes and smile at the swaddled form. Tara gives me the heads up; the Bon Temps gossip mill is in full effect. Tara had called one of her clients about a dress that had been ordered and the client said that she was sitting in Merlotte's and just heard the most shocking news; Crazy Sookie was engaged!

That means that I can expect to see every person that I went to high school with. They will all want to see if it's really true. I'm sure that they also expect that I'm engaged to a pathetic loser.

The rest of the night goes on much the same, but with more patrons than normal. Halleigh comes in with Andy. When she sees me, she says that she just heard the news and she had to come see for herself. A number of high school acquaintances stop in Merlotte's for a beer, as I had expected them to. Few can believe that Crazy Sookie is engaged to get married. When they learn I'm engaged to a vampire, then it all makes sense; marrying a vampire would be a crazy thing to do.

Andy tells me that the man taken into custody was questioned and given a warning. There was not much to hold him on, so they had to let him go. The man claimed to work for a tabloid and his credentials were verified. Andy can't use what I heard in his head against him; he'd have to say something with his mouth.

More people have come in than normal and there are many more than usual this close to closing; Sam alerts everyone that the last round of drinks is being served.

Eric walks back inside and the remaining customers quiet down to watch him. Eric looks around, "it is late to still have so many human customers."

I respond, "It seems that the town heard about Crazy Sookie being engaged."

He raises his eyes brows, "Crazy Sookie?"

I bite my lip and wrinkle my forehead. "It's been a popular nickname for me."

Eric looks at me and speaks to my face, but he's sending a message to the town. "I do not like that term. Anyone that uses it will have to deal with me." Eric folds his arms and leans against the bar.

The remaining patrons settle their tabs and nervously pass by the bar to exit. I start cleaning up and doing the prep work for tomorrow. Eric maintains his normal, smug expression.

Before I start putting up the chairs, I decide to call Jason and let him know that I have a ride home. I don't want him coming to get me to find that I've gone already. My cell is in my purse and it's after hours, so I go to the phone at the bar. Eric gives me an inquiring look. I tell him that Jason went on a protective streak earlier and drove me to work. I want Jason to know that I don't have to wait for him to get back home.

Eric is tells me, "Jason knows that I'm taking you home."

That surprises me. "You spoke with Jason?"

My vampire isn't too happy about something. "Indeed. He left me a message during the day. After I rose, I called him back and he gave me some details about your scare today."

My brother and husband are talking to each other. This is new. All I can manage in response is, "oh."

He stares at my face. "I am disappointed that you didn't do the same. I cannot protect you unless I know what the danger is."

I press my lips together. "He was a human, not a supe. Andy told me earlier that he works for some tabloid... not much danger there... And how do you know that I didn't plan on calling you tonight?"

Eric looks over my form. "Did you plan on calling me tonight to tell me about the human?" _Damn it, he knows that I didn't. _I cast my eyes down. "I didn't think so."

It's not like it was going to keep it a secret. I respond, "I figured I'd tell you when we spoke next."

His eyes have a look of disproval, he's not happy with me. "That is not soon enough Sookie. We know that he is using his tabloid position to justify being in your woods. We do not know what the plan is; there could have been a plan to move against you tonight. For all we know, no one attacked because your brother stepped up for once." He adds, "After hearing what happened, I decided to come here to find out more. The official statement given by one Christopher Matthews is that he works for a tabloid and plans to write an article about women that are in relationships with vampires. His occupation was verified, he does work for the shitty tabloid. I found Matthews; he's in his home. He is being watched. Matthews will be brought in for questioning when the opportunity arises. I wish to know more about this plan."

On our drive back home Eric asks, "Is Sunday good for you?"

I look at him sideways, "What's happening Sunday?"

He uses his stern tone, "you didn't read the note?"

Oh my god. I didn't open his note this morning. How did I forget that? I love reading his notes, even if I don't always like the content. I sigh. "No. I... I didn't." He must sense something through our bond; he says nothing about the note.

The first thing I do when we get home is go to my room and open the note that he had left for me. It's kind of weird reading his words to me with him watching.

_Lover,_

_I have contacted E(E)E and they have offered meet with us on Sunday. This is very short notice, but as weddings take a lot of planning it is best to start as soon as possible. I will need to know tonight whether or not Sunday is agreeable._

_I would like for you to drive the Lexus to work instead of your tin can. The Lexus is better built and has something called OnStar that will alert authorities should you have an accident._

_Forever yours,_

_E_

I narrow my eyes. "Eric, did you buy that car for me?"

He smirks. "I bought it for us. I will feel more at ease with you in that vehicle as opposed to the thing that you have been traveling in."

I am not completely convinced. "You didn't buy it because my car is too small, ugly or cheap for your liking?"

The corners of his lips turn up. "No. If your small, cheap, ugly car was as safe as a Lexus I would not have bought the new vehicle. I would have accepted that the eyesore was to your liking."

I chuckle. "I'm sure that there are other, quality cars that cost a lot less than a Lexus."

He nods his head. "There are a few. Even fewer have all of the safety features that I want you to have when you are driving." He ducks his head and his eyes meet mine. "I also wanted to thank you."

I move toward him, "thank me?"

He smiles. "Lover, you told me that you want to be with me... that you _want_ to be my wife. And you brought Patty into our lives. Sookie, you have given me such incredible gifts. Thank you."

I return the smile, "You're welcome. But you know your words mean more to me than the car does."

He kisses me. "I know you prefer to get gifts that show thoughtfulness. I have thought quite a bit on your having a quality car. I bought it for you to be safe and so that I can worry less about you."

_Aw._ I kiss him, "Thank you Eric."

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, "You will drive it?"

I snicker. "Yes, Eric. I will drive my beautiful, new car."

He raises a brow, "Instead of the tin can? You will not drive that little thing anymore?"

I smack my lips. "I see how much it means to you Eric. I will not drive my old car anymore."

His smile broadens and he kisses me. He then changes topics saying, "Patty isn't here?"

I'm taken back. "Should she be? I last saw her before she went to work. I thought she'd probably be with Pam again since she still thinks that she's Pam's."

Eric tells me, "I left Pam in charge of the bar when I left for this town. Patty wasn't in Fangtasia when I left."

I ask him, "Were plans made for her to go to Fangtasia? Was she expected?"

Eric takes out his cell and calls Pam. "Pam. Have you seen Patty this evening...? You did... What time was that...? Did she say where she was going...? No... She has not returned... Yes... Now, Pamela."

Eric hangs up and then updates me. "Pam saw Patty and fed about an hour before she went on duty at Fangtasia. Patty claimed she was going back to work. I would have expected to hear from her by now."

I offer, "Maybe she went back to the hotel."

He crosses his huge arms. "I told her that she was to stay with one of us and that we would talk about her housing arrangements tonight."

My mouth gapes, "You didn't... Eric you are being too heavy handed. She is an adult woman, very capable of making her own choices."

Eric is serious. "She is a single woman. Her only male protector is me and I cannot protect her without knowing her location."

I think I know Eric well enough to say, "She no longer has that room down the street from Fangtasia, does she?"

He responds, "No, she does not."

Miss Obvious that I am informs him, "Unless she really is working this late, my bet is that she found another hotel room." Eric isn't happy about it. I try my best to explain. "Eric, Patty does not expect you to pay for things that she would normally have to pay for. She wouldn't expect her father or any of her brothers to pay for her expenses and here you are, a virtual stranger taking over much of her life."

Eric is calm with that hint of anger underneath. "As for being a virtual stranger... that may be. But she is of my blood; she will have to come to terms with that. However, I plan to spend time with her so that we will not remain strangers to one another... She is unwed. The males in her family were remiss if they did not pay for her. She is also a maiden; she should not be out without an escort."

I put my hand over my mouth and rub, trying to think of a response. "You really are from a different time."

Eric's cell rings. "I am here... Yes... Yes... No she may not... Wait a moment while I talk to Sookie." He turns to me, "Would you be amenable to having Patty here?"

I give him a stern look. "I like Patty. If she wants to stay here, she can."

Eric speaks into his cell again. "Tell Patty that she has three choices. She may stay with me in Shreveport..." I'm laughing internally at that one, "With you in your condo, or with Sookie in Bon Temps." He waits. "The other option is that I decide for her." He waits some more. "Very well." He hangs up and turns to me, "The ladies will be here in couple of hours."

I look at the time, "Eric it is really late. She has to get up for work in just a few hours. Can't she just stay there for tonight and come stay with me tomorrow?"

In a tone that indicates no argument will be accepted he says, "No."

As I haven't sorted through my mail from today, I take a few minutes to do it. None of my monthly bills are here; I should have at least three by now. I'll have to make some phone calls tomorrow. I don't want to get into trouble for nonpayment. Aside from the circular ad, all I have is the invitation to Halleigh's baby shower and a letter from Portia.

I open the envelope with the invitation and find that the date is only days away. Portia really pushed to get this thing done in a hurry. Patty must be a miracle worker, no wonder she's been working like crazy.

The letter from Portia lets me know that she is aware that I have helped to plan her sister-in-law's baby shower. _I have?_ She also has the total cost of the baby shower, itemizing each expense. The total is split among all of us former "bridesmaids" and my share of the expense is highlighted. Portia also states that if need be, she can pay my portion and we can work something out. I know that Portia expects that I will have to ask for her to pay. I shake my head.

Eric asks me what is going on and I tell him a little about it. He takes the letter from me and reads it. He picks up on her subtext with no problem at all. "Portia is a bitch." I can't help but laugh. "This is a lot of money to you?"

I tell him, "Yeah, it is. But most women know that they'll have this kind of expense eventually."

He tilts his head, "But not you?"

I peer up at him. "Well, no. You know that I didn't have many friends growing up. The one girlfriend that I did have, never thought she would be a mother and I was never close to anyone else."

Eric assures me, "If you wish to submit the contribution, do not worry about the cost. We have more than enough."

I kiss his cheek and sit in a chair. "Thank you Eric, but I have some money saved up."

The circular shows that the grocery store has some nice discounts this week. I make note of the ones I want to take advantage of.

Eric says, "Fair enough, but know that we have plenty of money."

I get up to throw out the junk mail and tell Eric, "I love you Eric, not your money. I'm not taking the money that you earned. You have given me more than enough already. I don't need your money. I need you."

Eric picks up the note that he had written me as he responds, "I know you are not frivolous with spending and I am not asking you to be. As your husband, I wish to share what I have with you. That which belongs to me, belongs to you." He tosses the note in with the other paper goods. Eric tilts his head, "Sookie?"

I bite my lip, "I don't want the letter in with the recyclables."

He picks it up and raises a brow. "Where would you like it?"

I can feel myself turning red. "Just give it to me and I'll take care of it."

Eric smiles, "What do you plan to do with this note from me? Sookie?" He wags his brows. "When you're alone with the note, will I wish to be this piece of paper?"

I hit him in the arm and take the note from his hand. "Eric!" He's giving me his mischievous look. I grumble a little and then go into my room and pull out the shoebox.

My Viking still looks playful as he swoops in and takes the box from my hand. "What do we have here?" He peers inside. "You have kept the notes that I have written you." He digs to the bottom. "You even have the notes that I wrote to you before we were together, how intriguing."

I snap at him, "Just give me the box please so I can put this away. Please."

He watches me place the note in the box and put the box away. He tells me, "That's one of the things that I love about you. I'm always learning how fascinating you are."

My Viking leans in and nuzzles my neck. His hand caresses my neck and finds its way to my ponytail, releasing my hair. Each kiss quickens my pulse and the more he kisses me and touches me, the more I want him to.

We're not touching each other enough. Our clothes are bothersome barriers; I kick off my shoes and rid myself of my shirt and shorts. Eric takes off his shoes, jeans and shirt; nothing remains but a lovely sight to behold.

He wags his brows as he reaches for my hand. Eric leads us into the living room. He can't think we're going to have sex here, right now! Pam and Patty are on their way. As if he can read my mind, Eric speaks to me. "We have plenty of time. He directs me to a chair and pulls off my panties." I look at him. He can't seriously think that I would sit my naked ass on a chair... Yeah, he does.

Without saying a word, he disappears for several seconds before reappearing with a towel. He puts in on the chair. "Better?"

I nod and sit. He has me sit forward and lean back as he kneels in front of me. This feels so dirty. I can't believe that I'm doing this in my living room. What if someone walks by? It's not like I have neighbors close by, but if anyone was near... the curtains are open. Oh, oh, ooohhhh. Suddenly I don't care if there's a pervert looking in. I'll probably care later. Before I know it I'm calling out Eric's name because it's the only thing keeping me from dying of bliss.

Before I realize what he's doing, Eric has lifted me from the chair and put himself in my place. I'm facing him and with his help I crawl on him and take him inside me. I alternate between his shoulders and the back of the chair for leverage. I can feel the buildup but I'm not sure I'll make it, my legs are bent in a funny angle and I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in this position. Eric senses my plight and lends a hand.

As I start to calm down from the last climax Eric moves us to the middle of the floor. Normally the floor is not a comfortable place to lie, but I have a naked Viking on my brain. As he enters me once more, he whispers something in my ear. I have no clue what he says or even what language he speaks but his voice alone would make me wet if I weren't already.

With my chest moving like crazy, Eric kisses me and tells me how beautiful I look. He goes into the bathroom, starts the shower and comes back for me. "The ladies will be here soon. No funny business."

I grin. "You're the one to worry about."

By the time we're done in the shower, even I can hear that Pam and Patty have arrived. Eric dries himself and heads out to the living room. I stop him. "Eric!"

He turns with a questioning look.

I can't believe him sometimes. "Put on a pair of jeans, or at least wrap a towel around yourself." He puts the towel over his shoulders. "Funny." Eric pulls out some sweat pants that I had gotten him back when he had amnesia and puts them on. I tell him, "Thank you."

While he is out greeting the girls, I brush my hair out and put on a nightgown. I throw on a robe and head out to the living room.

Pam smiles at me, "You had a good time tonight."

My Crazy Sookie grin makes a reappearance, "Yes Pam, I did." I hate that vampires can smell everything.

Eric crosses his arms. "Pam, I expected you two earlier. What took you so long?" I glare at him. _Was he hoping that we'd be "caught?" _

Pam's tone is dry. "Your barn insisted that we stop at Walmart first."

Eric looks at Patty, "What did you need?"

Patty stammers, "Well, I needed uh a new nightgown."

Pam snickers. "She hasn't fallen too far from the Viking tree."

The Viking is torn between amused curiosity and anger with Pam for toying with him.

Pam clarifies, "The girl didn't have any bed clothes. She is unaccustomed to sleeping with clothes on."

Patty closes her eyes, "Thank you, Pam. They really needed to know my sleeping habits."

Eric wrinkles his big forehead. "Are you ashamed?"

Patty looks at him. "How I sleep in my own bed? No, I am not ashamed. But it is nobody's business but my own."

Eric is confused. "If you are unaccustomed to wearing bedclothes, then why start now?"

Patty answers, "Because I'm in someone else's home."

Eric still doesn't understand. I don't think Pam gets it either. Eric asks, "Do you think that Sookie would do something?"

I turn my head sharply. He really doesn't get it.

Patty is exasperated, "No!"

Pam seems entertained and says, "I wouldn't mind a peek."

Eric scolds her, "Pam."

Eric has mulled something over in his mind. "Patty, you say that you lived with Tim for two years. You wore nothing when you slept next to him?"

She can't help but laugh. This is all too much. "If you all don't mind I would like to go upstairs and hit the hay. I have a boss to deal with in the morning."

Patty starts to move but Eric blocks her. He says, "I know that you are a virgin, but I find it difficult to believe that a heterosexual male could share your bed without sharing your body. For two years, no less."

She shakes her head. "Our place has two bedrooms. My room is the master bedroom. And I take exception to you insinuating that he was homosexual." Patty blushes then regains her nerve. "He was a loyal and loving man. On some occasions it took all our strength to not give in."

Of all the things Eric picks up on he says, "You're a maiden and you lived with a man for two years without a chaperone..." Patty's expression is priceless. He responds, "Unacceptable."

Patty is mad at Eric but her sadness trumps her anger. "At least I had him to come home to for those two years. Now I have no one."

Eric pulls her in for a hug. "Wrong. You have me. And one day you will have your own family."

Patty pulls away. "It's sweet of you to say that; but it doesn't change the fact that I am the only one left. And you're wrong about me having my own family; that was promised to Tim. I keep my promises." She turns and walks up the stairs.

Once the door upstairs closes, Eric turns to Pam. "Pam. Any useful suggestions?"

I offer, "I have one, give her time."

He frowns. "Not good enough. You humans do not live long enough to waste time grieving."

I add, "One thing that helps is talking to friends. If she hasn't already, maybe she should call her friend Warren."

He asks, "Is Warren gay?"

_What the hell?_ I ask, "How would I know?"

He pursues his lips, "A straight male consoling a vulnerable female often leads to sex."

I take a deep breath. "Ah-ha. You know Eric, I have no idea what his sexual preference is, but he is in California and she is here in Louisiana. Not much can happen over a phone. Also, Patty has made it clear that they have known each other for years... she found out that her best friend was a shifter the same night that vampires came out of the coffin."

He looks at me, "This Warren is a shifter? I'll have to think on that."

Before heading for bed, I go to the kitchen for a drink of water. While there I hear Pam say something about Freddy Thomas.

I walk into the living room, "You guys found him? Freddy Thomas?"

Eric nods his head. "He's been in jail for the past few years for rape. Before he was put in jail, there was a serial rapist that worked in a ten mile radius from the hospital. When Mr. Thomas was apprehended for one rape, the serial rapist vanished from the area. We think he is the serial rapist. Thomas will be out on parole sometime next week. I know the sheriff in that area, Mr. Thomas will be dealt with."

_Vampire justice;_ Freddy Thomas deserves what's coming his way. _Good lord, now I have to question my own morals, again._

Pam looks at me, "We're not going after him for sport Sookie. We're destroying a monster."

I look at her, "I know Pam."

Pam says, "Everything will be fine Sookie. Eric knows what he's doing." She turns to leave, "See you Saturday night."

I bob my head, "Okay. Bye Pam."

Eric looks to me, "You are tired. You should go to bed. I will not see you tomorrow, but I look forward to your presence on Saturday." He kisses me. "Do I have to drag you to bed?"

I look up at him, "You're the one keeping me here. You kissed me and I kissed back. I wasn't going to walk away from your kiss."

He laughs, "Good. I wouldn't want you to." My Viking picks me up and brings me into the room setting me on my feet so that the covers can be pulled back.

I get inside and he slides in beside me. I turn in to him and take in his luscious scent as I drift off to sleep.


	8. Financial Planning

**8/4/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(8) Financial Planning

The sun is shining outside; I can sense it before I open my eyes. It's not an early morning sun either. I look at the clock; it's a little after eleven. I make a mental list of things to do before heading for work and then I get my butt out of bed to start my day.

A shower without Eric is quick and uneventful. I have to wait until tomorrow to see him. _I've gone longer without him, I'll manage._

There is no evidence that Patty ate anything this morning. It looks like she had a cup of coffee, but that was it. I'm surprised the coffee aroma didn't wake me this morning like it did yesterday.

I fix some eggs and sausage. As I'm eating I realize that I am picking up on the red snarl that indicates a werewolf. The Were is out in my woods. _Is it_ _friend or foe?_ Before I finish eating, I head to the bedroom and pick up the note that Eric left for me. If he has arranged daytime protection for me, he would tell me.

_Lover,_

_On the table you will find a questionnaire. I have filled out some of it; your input is needed as well. Please complete the form and fax it to E(E)E, or hand it to Patty._

_I have arranged for your daytime protection. The Shreveport Pack will see to your safety and privacy. This is non-negotiable._

_Forever Yours,_

_E _

At least now I know that I don't need to call in my supe friends. I wonder if the Were knows that I have to work tonight. Knowing Eric, he gave Alcide my work schedule. I wish Eric would ask me before taking it upon himself to do stuff like this. _Who am I kidding? Eric will never do that_.

After I go back to my meal and finish eating, I collect the towels from the bathroom and start a load of laundry. The towels that Patty used last night are hanging over the bar in a way that reminds me of a fancy hotel that I once stayed in while working for the vampires (the same hotel that had bombs going off while I was still inside). I'm reluctant to pull them off the bar, but I do. Next, I clean the kitchen and mop the floor. Both bathrooms get a cleaning. If it weren't for the towel display I might wonder if Patty used the upstairs bathroom at all; it's as pristine as it was when Amelia left. I dust and vacuum the living room. By the time I'm done, the towels are dry and ready to be put away. My cleaning spree is finished after a little bit of time is spent cleaning my own room; which is downstairs.

I remember when Octavia Fant, a powerful witch, lived with Amelia and me. I moved out of this room and back up stairs so that the elder lady would not have to climb the stairs and would have a bathroom nearby. Octavia is a dear friend, but having her here in this room made it impossible for me to have a vampire over. My vampire hidey-hole is only accessible through the closet in my room.

Bill created the hidey-hole back when we were dating and it has served well. Not many people know about it; Just Bill, Eric, Pam and Bubba. I once peeked inside and thought it looked small and cramped. I felt bad when Eric had amnesia and used my light-tight space; he's so much bigger than Bill he must have been cramped. Sometimes Eric still uses it, I cannot believe that he doesn't mind such a tiny space. Maybe I'll talk to Bubba or Pam about making it bigger for him.

No one is inside, but I close and lock my door just in case. I want to get another look inside the hidey-hole and see if it is as small as I remember.

The boxes over the trap door are removed and the door is opened up. I get a flashlight and look inside. Eric spent some time making this bigger because I know it was a lot smaller than this.

Sleeping on a hard, dirt floor cannot be too comfortable. I know that he is technically dead, but he should have some comfort when he wakes for the night, right?

In my closet I have an airbed that someone gave me years ago. I pull it out, put it in his space and use the pump to inflate the bed. Next, I put sheets on the bed. It seems kind of weird to have a bed on a dirt floor; maybe I should put a sleeping bag on the bed instead. Come to think of it, I'd have to order a sleeping bag just for him. Mine is too short. I'll have to ask Eric what he wants to do about the dirt floor. For that matter, he might plan to make this a proper room; I'd like that.

I write my own note to Eric. I tell him that I'd like for him to have a proper space to die in during the day when he is here. He should be in a space that befits the Viking that he is. The airbed is just a tiny measure until we can decide what to do with the space, or if he wants to create a new one. I hope he likes it and isn't upset that I went inside in the first place.

The note is placed on the pillow and I close up the hidey-hole. My boxes of seasonal items are placed over the door in the floor to better conceal the room.

My next order of business is to deal with the missing bills. I have never been late on a payment and I do not plan to be.

The first call is to the electric company. I explain to the representative that I have not received this month's bill. I do not want to get into trouble for nonpayment and end up in the rears. The gentleman on the phone asks for my account number and telephone number. I do not owe the company any money. My last payment was made online. _I don't pay my bills online, but I sure know someone that does._

My next phone call is to the water company. The representative tells me nearly the same thing. Instead of a payment online, the payment came in form of a physical check. The water company does not accept online payments yet. She does not have a copy of the check available; she only has the information that the check was processed.

The next phone call is to my cable company. Before I can say what the problem is, I'm asked for my account number. The representative is more than sweet with me. She's talking to me the way that I hear many address the rich folk that live in town. The lady, Theresa, I think sounds very upset that I have a problem. When I explain why I'm calling, Theresa stammers. She tells me that my cable bill has been paid for the entire year. If the cable company credited my account by mistake, someone is going to be very upset. I tell her that I think I know now what's going on and hang up.

Eric Northman is paying my bills. How dare he? I work so that I can pay my own way. I am perfectly capable of paying my own bills. My bills are my responsibility. Eric has known me long enough to know that I am a responsible person. _I don't get it._

It's a nice day and not too hot so I take my book, suntan lotion, an iced tea and a towel outside; I need to think on something else. Before I lay on the chaise, I reach out with my mind and find only the Were that is out in the woods.

I'm still not far into the book since I fell asleep yesterday. I sure do hope that JK Rowling really did write all this from her imagination. The last things we need in this world are Death Eaters and their leader, Lord Voldemort. It would be cool though if witches and wizards could go to a school like Hogwarts. I wonder if the author doesn't know a lot more about the supernatural world; she seems awfully careful to not have vampires in her series. _Maybe someone glamoured her to make her leave them out._

I read somewhere the author has more money than the Queen Mum. Good for her; she has earned her money. I bet her husband doesn't mind if she pays her own bills.

My husband is a whole different story. He gives me this gorgeous, flashy ring, sees to the up keep of my family home, gives me an expensive car and all kinds of other stuff. On top of all of that, he is paying my bills.

Reading Harry Potter is not helping my head. I mark my page and head inside.

As I try to think of something else to occupy my mind I shower to get rid of the suntan lotion residue.

Baking; I don't bake much anymore but Gran taught me well. Maybe if I'm busy concentrating on the measurements and sifting the flour without making a mess, I can forget about my husband's high-handedness for a short time.

I pull out Gran's old mixer, the flour, sugar, eggs, sour cream, the extracts, the special pan, the sifter and the recipe card. I check over that I have everything and pull out the couple of items that slipped my mind. I haven't made this since before Gran died and she always did most of the work. By the time the batter is mixed, I'm pleased with the result. The batter looks the way I remember. Gran would be proud.

Once the sour cream pound cake is in the oven I find that I have another job to do. Yay! I clean up the dishes and put the mixer away.

That didn't take me very long. Gran's old mixer is a work horse. It's not as fancy or high-tech as the mixers today but by golly it works. I better not let Eric see it. He will think it's outdated and buy me another one...

I try to busy myself with something else instead of fuming at Eric knowing that I have over twenty-four hours to stew. I pick up the questionnaire. About two hours remain before I have to change and leave for work, so I can pay my own damn bills.

Some of what is on the questionnaire I would have expected to see. Do we want a religious ceremony? Do we want it to be inside or outside? How many guests will we be expecting? Do we want a DJ or a live band?

The timer for the pound cake buzzes and I put the form down to take a look at the cake. It looks good and the smell is wonderful. I remember when Gran would fix this for us. Man I miss her. The cake is left to cool while I go back to the forms I was reading.

I am not ready for many of the questions. How do I know what kind of music we want or what our song is? I have an idea for our song; I'll share it with Eric before writing it down. I had no idea that there were so many options for food; we can serve meat or seafood, vegetarian or vegan even. _Note to self; find out what vegan is._ I hadn't realized how many brands of blood are out on the market. Eric marked his choice. Some of the questions are just incredible to me. What type of table covers do we want? Silk, cotton, linen... My head is starting to spin by the time I'm done. Some things I don't have an answer to, so I leave them blank.

It's a quarter to five; time to get ready for work. I put the form back in the folder and get up to head back to my room. I hear a truck coming down my driveway. It's Jason. I watch him park and come up the back steps.

He gives me a big hug and inhales deeply. "You made Gran's pound cake?"

I smile at him, "Yeah, I pulled it out of the oven not too long ago. I'll get you a slice if you'd like."

My brother is more than a little happy with the prospect to have a good old fashion pound cake.

As he bites into the cake and gestures whole-hearted approval, I tell him that his timing is lousy. I'm about to change for work. I'm due in a little over an hour and plan to make a stop on my way in. Jason says that he knows that I'm working tonight and that my shift starts at six. He doesn't want me driving to work alone. He thought of calling Catfish, his boss, to take the day off from work to be with me today. But Eric assured him that his baby sister would have protection during the day.

That is so sweet of my brother. I still cannot believe that he and Eric are talking. I go to my room and put on my Merlotte's shirt and black shorts. Then I gather my hair into a pony tail and come back into the living room.

I pick up my keys on the way out and head to my car as Jason goes to his truck. He looks at me funny.

I smile at Jason, "It's a gift from Eric. I haven't driven it since I came back here from Shreveport."

Jason is excited, "I knew he was gonna give you that car. Alright, I'll follow you over."

Whew! This way I will not have to bum a ride from Sam or one of the girls when Jason runs off with someone for the night. I love my brother and it's sweet that he is playing at being protective right now, but he is a horn dog.

On my way to work, I make a detour through town and stop at the office building that Portia's law firm is in. I walk in and tell the receptionist that I am dropping off a check. Before I can say who it is for, Portia spots me and comes over.

Portia does a double take when I wave in my hand the check for my portion of the baby shower. _I can pay my own bills._ The way she looks at me holding it, I think she expects that it will bounce. _Bitch_. Between Portia's attitude and my work attire, the receptionist thinks that I'm some sort of charity case that Portia took on to make herself look good.

I extend my hand and offer the check. Portia stops and stares at my hand. She is shocked and asks, "You're engaged?" She must be the only one who doesn't know.

With my Crazy Sookie Smile I say, "Yes, Portia. I'm engaged."

The receptionist looks up and looks astonished when she sees my engagement ring. Both women wonder how Crazy Sookie Stackhouse snagged a rich Son-of-a-bitch.

Portia is caught off guard. She thought she knew everyone in the area that had money and influence. Surely she would know if Crazy Sookie was dating one of them. Portia cannot imagine who it is that I'm with. She's inclined to think that I'm making it up but my ring... my ring is better than any she'll ever get. I can feel her jealousy and it makes her mad that the crazy town bumpkin has such a fine piece on her finger.

She stutters. "Who... who's the lucky man?"

I have a small audience as even Portia's co-workers are interested in her reaction. I grin at her, "Eric Northman."

There are a couple of gasps. Portia picks up on them but does not know who he is and it bothers her that others in the office know who he is but not her. Portia conversationally asks, "What does Mr. Northman do?"

Man, am I going to get a kick out of this. I tell her, "He does a lot of things. Most people know him as a co-owner of a bar in Shreveport." Portia's thinking that bar owners do not have that much money. Then I tell her, "It's called Fangtasia."

The look on her face is priceless. She's thinking that of course I'm engaged to dead guy. Portia should have realized that only a dead person would be with me. Now it makes sense to her. She is still jealous that my dead guy has so much money but she also feels sorry for me. Portia has a very dim view of my life with a vampire.

Enough time has been spent in the presence of Her Snootiness. I turn to leave, noting that I only have so much time to get to work. Portia and her onlookers find it difficult to believe that I am still working in a bar, but most figure that will come to an end once I am officially wed.

As I exit the building Jason moves from the door to his truck and I get in my car. I can feel the eyes looking out and taking in the sight of my new car. I hear Portia chastise herself for not asking me when the big day is. Portia doesn't like me but if she gets invited, she is sure to benefit from all the networking.

I get a number of looks as I pull into the parking lot at Merlotte's. I'm the waitress with the impressive engagement ring and now driving a car that is worth more than I make in three years. I'm definitely the talk of the town.

The first thing I hear when I walk in is Holly telling me, "Nice car, hon." A handful of customers near a window, peek outside. Antoine is stuck in the kitchen so he asks what kind of car it is and D'Eriq reports. Next, Antoine asks what color. Holly tells him, "white with red stripes." Antoine then informs us that white with red striping is not a factory finish; my car must have been custom painted.

I think about it for a moment. Then I smile and tell them, "I wore a white dress with red flowers on it the night we met."

Holly responds, "Aw."

D'Eriq responds, "That man's a keeper."

I agree. "I think so too."

The night is incredibly busy. All Friday night's are busy but tonight is worse than normal. I think the rest of my high school class, those that didn't make it yesterday, are here right now. The girls from high school that once thought only about how good they looked and how much their boyfriend could afford to buy them haven't changed at all. They're envious that I have it made, they're also wondering why I'm still working here. Most of the other girls are thinking of how I am paving my own road to hell. A good number of the guys are envious of Eric's wealth. Based on my ring and car alone, Eric must be loaded. Some of the guys are wishing that they didn't tease me back in school; it might have led to sex with me and if a vampire wants me I must be good. My Crazy Sookie Grin is plastered on for the night.

My brother is at a table with his friend Hoyt. They used to hang around each other often, but Hoyt's girl is not a fan of Jason's so Jason and Hoyt have cooled off a bit. Hoyt has a good view of the parking lot where he sits. He tells Jason something and points outside. I'm too busy taking and filling orders to pay much attention.

I do not notice Alcide and my brother leave the bar. I drop off more napkins at table one and take the order for table three. Next I get a new pitcher of beer for table six.

Some of the guys sitting by a window cheer and grunt as if they are watching a game on television. They are watching something outside. I peek out the main door and see my brother along with Alcide, is heading back my way.

When they come back in I ask, "What happened?"

Jason starts to speak but Alcide cuts him off and gives him a warning look. "Reporter, no doubt he's working on the same story as the other guy."

_Great, who could be after me now?_ I get that I'll have to ask questions later. Supes do not like to talk about supe affairs with humans near.

I force myself to focus on serving my tables and I return to the rhythm of work. As I pass near Jason's table Hoyt says, "He busted up that camera good. Why would a reporter want a picture of your sister's car?" Jason shrugs. Hoyt adds, "Remind me never to piss off one of her friends."

When I serve another Dixie Draft to Alcide I notice that one of his pack mate's has left. I wonder if he's the poor guy that Alcide is going to have roam my woods tonight.

Calvin Norris and Tanya Grissom come in for drinks and congratulate me. I know Calvin does not approve, but he is gracious. My situation is not for is approval. He can be a nice guy. Tanya and I have a weird history, but things have settled a bit since I got the witches and Calvin involved. Once upon a time, it was her mission to ruin my life. She does not remember that now. Tanya sees my ring and I can feel the jealousy coming from her.

After a couple of hours of serving and being gawked at, I see Alcide Herveaux pull out his cell and read a text. As soon as I'm back at his table, he asks if we might talk in private. The patrons perk up; a handsome man wants to speak to Crazy Sookie alone. I feel like I'm on a stage giving a performance. Sam lets us use his office.

Once inside Alcide tells me that the guy taking pictures of my car and of me (through the window) at work, works for the same tabloid as the human that was lurking in my woods yesterday.

The guy from yesterday is being careful to not come out of his home at night. They have reason to believe that both are part of a network. Other members of the group could be in Merlotte's gathering information at this moment. Alcide would be surprised if there wasn't someone here for that purpose. He and his pack will watch over me until we know what is going on. Maybe I should think about changing my routine in the meantime.

I'm surprised, "You let him go?"

Alcide nods his head. He is not happy about having let the man leave, "Too many human witnesses." His head movement indicates the bar patrons outside of the office. The Were adds, "We have his scent. We will track him and take him for questioning when no humans are near."

I take a deep breath. Being taken in and questioned by a supe will be anything but pleasant. _What did I expect? _That reporter is probably being tracked right now. I'd bet dollars to doughnuts that Alcide had his pack mate leave to go after the guy.

Now he changes the subject. "You really are happy?"

Not this again. "Yes Alcide. I am happy."

He sits on the edge of Sam's desk. "You're okay with not having children? I'd have thought you would like to have some little ones running around." Okay, that hurts. I don't respond. He notes my body language and continues. "It does bother you. Sookie, you do not have to marry him. You have other suitors, suitors capable of giving you everything you want; including children. I thought you wanted a normal life."

I snort. "I've never had a normal life. I'll never have a normal life. Eric is my husband and I am not leaving him because he cannot father children. He means too much to me."

Alcide straightens. "Sookie, are you two already married?"

Right, not every supe knows. "Eric and I are pledged."

His face falls. He must know what it means to be pledged. Alcide leaves without another word.

This is proving to be a long night. I go back out and apologize to my customers for taking so long. As I'm serving a table of former classmates, the guy closest to me is thinking that I must be the kind of girl that's up for anything. Rudy is thinking that he can get me to sit on his lap and maybe more. Sure as I put down the last drink, Rudy tries to grab my ass. I smack him good with the tray in my hand.

He jumps up, "What's wrong with you? You crazy bitch!"

Jason, Calvin, Alcide, and a few other supes (three panthers from Hotshot and a Were from Shreveport) all rise up. Sam comes out from behind the bar. Their looks are menacing.

Rudy notices the movement in the bar and becomes defensive, "The bitch attacked me! She hit me with her fuckin' tray."

Jason stalks over. "You fuckin' deserved it. You had no right to try to touch her."

Rudy smacks his lips. "Aw man, your sister's just being a tease." He leers at me, "Aren't ya Crazy Sookie?" Jason decks him and Rudy's friends start coming to his rescue. Sam, Alcide and Calvin break it apart and kick Rudy out on his ass. The rest of his table joins him.

Being a Friday and given the town gossip, the bar is still full at one thirty. Sam rings a bell and tells people that he's pouring the last of the drinks. Slowly, the patrons filter out. I can read from a few that they're disappointed that they didn't get to see my vampire. Word had it that he was here last night.

When I am done for the night, I collect my things from Sam's office and head for the door calling "good night" to the others as I leave. Alcide and Jason are waiting for me outside.

Jason has an odd expression. "Alcide tells me that he is your guard." I bob my head. Jason is worried, "Sookie, what the hell kind of trouble are you in?"

I pull my head back, "None that I'm aware of Jason. Eric is being... well, he's being Eric. Eric wants to have me under guard until he knows more about what happened yesterday."

He's angry. "And now today… I'm your brother. If Eric can't be with you it ought to be me."

Alcide tells Jason, "Jason, you are but a bitten panther. I am a full Were and can change at anytime, same with the other guards."

Jason looks back and forth between us, "Are you expecting something other than a human to attack?"

I tell him, "No." Though to be fair, it would not be a surprise.

His eyes are intent on mine, "Then why a Were Sookie?" He puts a hand on my arm and I hear him think, _"You cannot trust a werewolf Sookie. They're nasty creatures."_

Alcide notices the contact that my brother is making with me. Alcide knows that my brother is trying to tell me something without the Were knowing; but the Were knows of the reputation his people have. Alcide does not have to guess what my brother is saying.

Looking at Jason I say, "I have known Alcide for a while now. I trust him."

Jason is not of the same thought. Alcide looks at Jason and informs him, "Sookie is a friend of the pack."

My brother's eyes bulge. "What?" He apparently knows the significance of this. Jason turns his big eyes on me. "What the hell did you do?"

I simply tell him, "It's a long story, Jason."

Jason shakes his head, "It's like you have a whole other life I didn't even know about." _Yep. That's about right._

My brother says that he still wants to follow me home and check things out before leaving me.

When we pull into the driveway, we can see a fire at the back of the house. It shoots out a few yards and then returns like a ball on a string. When it returns, I can see Patty glowing in the firelight. She has a fireball in her hand when I get out.

Jason and Alcide get out of their cars. Patty stiffens when she sees Jason and I remind her that Dermot is dead; this guy really is my brother. My brother sees Patty holding fire and gets very anxious. Alcide looks to be impressed.

Patty says that she's starting to get into the fire throwing thing. It's as relaxing as a morning run, maybe more so. She throws the fire once more and makes it come back to her. The fire dances in her hand and then disappears.

Jason swallows hard and whispers in my ear, "And she's afraid of me?"

Alcide asks Patty how long she's been here and if she's seen any activity or if anyone has come by. Patty hasn't been here for long and aside from Bubba and large dog somewhere in the woods, she hasn't seen a thing. Alcide tells us that the large dog is actually a werewolf. That werewolf is on duty.

Patty panics, "But the fairies are gone, right?"

I tell Patty, "As far as we know... We don't think anyone is after you, so you should be fine."

Patty looks at me, "Someone is after you? Who would be crazy enough to hurt you? If the person knows you're with Eric, then he has to be insane."

I can't help but laugh at that. "This is true." It's been one week since we met Patty, and she knows this much about Eric; he is very protective.

Jason asks if I know who or what Bubba is. I tell him that Bubba is a special vampire and that if Jason ever sees him, to call him Bubba.

Alcide does a sweep of the house as does my brother. Alcide bids me good night; I am to call him tomorrow before leaving the house; unless I want the werewolf in the woods to join me. Since I prefer the company of men with clothing (that might not be entirely true, but it is less distracting) I agree to call Alcide before going out.

My brother would prefer that I call him, but he isn't saying that with his mouth. Jason is thinking he might stay the night. I tell him that Patty is staying here and I don't think she's too comfortable with him. Jason isn't too comfortable with her either. He asks me if I feel safe with her. I assure Jason that Patty is not a threat to me. He asks to at least stay for a short while and I agree to let him.

I ask Jason and Patty if either would like a drink and both accept. Patty sits at the kitchen table as Jason sits on the couch. Both are within eyesight of each other and nervously spy on one another. I get the drinks and hand them out. Jason turns on the TV. Patty says that she saw the E(E)E form and asks me if I had any problems.

I smile and tell her that most of it is filled out, but there are some things that Eric and I have to discuss; like music. There are also some things that I don't know how to answer; I do not know if I want vegan food since I don't know what vegan is. I tell Patty that she can look at the form if she wants.

She looks at me as if to ask if I really mean it and I nod "yes." Patty pulls it over toward her.

I look at her, "You don't have to look at it now. Besides it's almost three."

She looks up, "I'm still a bit wound up. I had just a couple of contracts to do... Mr. Quinn doesn't seem happy with that. He keeps trying to give me more. If I take on more contracts in this area then I have to stay here to see them through."

I smell a Viking. Eric is behind it; I know he is.

Patty opens the folder and looks over the questionnaire. She explains a few of the terms that I didn't understand and I am able to make some choices now that I hadn't before. I didn't know what to think of the photographer and videographer section either, but then Patty points out that Eric took care of that.

By the time four rolls around, we have discussed a good bit of my form from E(E)E. Now, we finally are feeling tired and begin to head for bed.

Patty nervously passes through the living room with a sleeping Jason on the couch.

I go into the closet and find a blanket to put over my brother. Then I turn off the TV.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my nightgown I crawl into bed. I'm tired but all I can think about is Eric. I have had him each night for the past few nights, but not tonight. I miss the feel of him.

To help myself relax I imagine that he is next to me, but that just makes me yearn for him more. I lightly tickle my stomach, pretending that it's Eric's touch. Eric would not stay there for long; he would nuzzle my neck and play with my breasts. I turn my neck imagining his tongue, lips and teeth on my skin. A hand moves to my left breast, he usually starts with that one and I play with it. It's not as satisfying; I try to remember the sensation he gives me there as I touch myself. I'm not as good, but imagining that it is him helps. He is always good at sensing when I am ready for him to caress me down below. I leave one hand playing with my now hard nipple while the other travels south.

Feather light touches, sometimes he does those and it drives me wild. It's like I can feel him even though my fingers aren't as long or as agile as his. If I didn't know any better I'd say that I could feel his presence in the room. My breath deepens. I want him inside me. I moan, "Eric."

My eyes flash open. I gather the sheet about me. Eric is standing at the foot of the bed, smiling. I scold him, "Shit, Eric! What are you doing here?"

His smile broadens, "Enjoying a spectacular show. Or I was. I'd like to see you finish."

I'm beet red now, "Eric! You weren't supposed to see that."

He leans over and kisses me. Then laughs, "I have seen every inch of you yet you are embarrassed for me to see you please yourself?" I want to hide under the sheets.

He slides a hand under the sheet and positions it between my legs, where one of my hands was just a minute ago. "What you were doing is perfectly natural. How do you think I survived our time apart?" I can't help but smile. He smiles back and growls a little. "After you, I cannot imagine being with another woman. Once I realized what you had done to me, I knew you would be mine as much as I am yours. For too long I had nothing but memories of us together and this..." Eric moves his fingers inside of me. "Hands are a poor substitute, yes but I would not be with anyone else. The key Sookie is to use your imagination." His fingers move more forcefully.

Eric uses his free hand to take the covers off of me. He kisses me between my breasts and looks up. "What would your fantasy Eric do right about now?"

I bite my lip. He waits for me to respond while his hand works me below. My body is yearning for him. "He'd, you... you would press your body against mine..."

He smiles, "Am I wearing any clothes?"

I respond, "Uh-uh."

Eric takes his fingers out for a short time and undresses. I can't believe what he's doing. He sits on the edge of the bed and teases, "would you like me to press my body against you here?" His fingers trace the left side of my body." I shake my head. He asks, "How about here?" He traces the right side of my body. His grin broadens and he says, "Does that mean you want my body pressed against here." His fingers run from my neck, between my breasts, over my stomach and on down to my moist heat. I nod my head.

He asks what I want next. Eric knows what I want next and I consider toying with him. It's got to be killing him to not be in me yet. It's killing me too. He's expecting me to tell him to enter me, I know that.

I take a deep breath blush a lot more and bite my lip then I tell him to suck my breast. He does and I can feel his hardness move down below. He looks at me and I tell him that the other breast needs attention too. The looks he gives me lets me know I'm in trouble, he knows what I'm doing. Next, I tell him to whisper something in my ear in his native language. He does and it's sexy as hell. Next I tell him to kiss my neck. He looks at me with hungry eyes; he thought that I would have given him the green light by now. As he kisses my neck all over, he rubs himself against me. That's not fair. I tell him that my breasts need more attention. Eric worships both of them as he rubs himself against me. I'm losing this battle. My next command is that he bite me as he enters me. With a triumphant grin, my Viking slides into home and has his meal.

It takes no time at all for me to moan loudly and scream Eric's name. I clamp my hand over my mouth.

Eric chuckles. He pulls my hand from my mouth and looks at me, wondering why I wanted to shut myself up.

Looking up at him I say, "Jason is asleep in the living room and Patty is upstairs."

My big guy looks down at me, "and you do not wish them to know that we have sex?"

I look at him sideways, "I don't care if they know we have sex, but I do care if they hear us."

My Viking kisses my forehead and lies by my side, "Me too." I look at him. He adds, "It is good for family to hear that we enjoy each other. We are good role models for a healthy sexual relationship."

We are not going to agree on this. I simply state, "At least they're asleep." Looking at Eric's face, I know that they are not asleep. "We, I, woke them up?" Eric has a huge smile as he nods his head. I pull the sheets up over my head and he laughs.

I lift the covers off my face as I remember that I'm mad at him. He senses the shift in mood. With accusation in my voice I say, "You paid my bills?"

He says, "We paid our bills."

I turn my head with a "What are you talking about?" look.

He massages my left hand with his thumb and looks at me. "I've been made to believe that it is common for married couples to have a joint banking account. I have set up such an account and need only to have you come in with me one evening so that we can officially add your name."

I sigh, "Eric. I don't want you giving me things that I ought to earn for myself. I have a job so that I can pay my own bills. I'm not marrying you so that you'll do it all for me."

Eric narrows his eyes. "I know that you are not marrying me for money. You are a true lady. I am not giving you things that you ought to earn. You are my wife. You need not earn the means to stay in a home; that is my job now."

My jaw drops, "Eric Northman I know you're over a thousand years old, but you know how times have changed and you know that I do not want to be a kept woman!"

Eric caresses my jaw, "Sookie, your expenses are mine. My money is yours. I'm not throwing money at you Sookie; I'm sharing it with you." He looks down at me, "Your love, warmth and compassion are just three attributes that you contribute to our marriage. Financial and physical security is the least I can do."

I take a deep breath. "Eric..."

My Viking kisses me. "I know you wish to argue some more but the hour is late. You can tell me how overbearing, heavy-handed and domineering I am tomorrow."

I look up at him at let out a sigh of frustration.

My heavy-handed Viking caresses my neck. "If I were a more devious bastard, I would use this time to negotiate with you until I had you willingly agree to live in the manner that I would most like you to."

_Fuck._ He's has a point. I'll do better at negotiating if I'm awake. I shouldn't have to negotiate paying my own bills. This is not over.

* * *

_I honestly do not know yet what Eric and Sookie's song will be. Any ideas?_


	9. Tabloid News

**8/4/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_First__**, thank you to Aerynzu**__ for alerting me that "Cal" made an appearance here. The character Gene was originally named Cal, but I didn't want readers to confuse him with Cal Myers so I changed his name._ _When this chapter was first published, the name "Cal" still appeared in several lines and I missed it. Lucky for me Aerynzu alerted me so that I could fix the problem. I think Cal is gone now._

_Second, __**thank you**__ to all who add this story to their story alert list or set it as a favorite; I can't believe how many of you there are! _

_And a big __**thank you**__ to those of you that write a review! I like knowing what you think._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(9) Tabloid News

The house is quiet as I get dressed. The nearest person awake is outside; I sense two Weres and Patty. Patty is getting closer to the house as I concentrate on her. I can sense that my brother is still on the couch. This should be a pleasant morning but I can't help feeling a little angry. Eric's unexpected surprise last night was nice, even if I'm mad at him.

Mr. High-Handed has left me another note. I open it.

_Lover,_

_In light of last night's events, there is an additional Were guard. You will need to call Alcide before leaving the area so that a clothed Were may accompany you._

_Please be prepared to leave for work when I rise. I will enjoy awakening to your scent on the sheets. Thank you._

_We have a few matters to discuss tonight, if not in the car then in the office. Think carefully on how you wish to negotiate, Dear One._

_E_

I narrow my eyes at the letter. I know exactly what he wants to negotiate. Eric Northman is a master at negotiation, I'm lucky to come out ahead on anything. Maybe I should tell him that some things are non-negotiable. He says that kind of thing to me.

I lock my door and go to the closet. I rearrange the boxes to cover the door in the floor.

Before I open the bedroom door I hear the back door open and close. Patty has come back inside. I come out and then meet her in the kitchen. She just came back from a run.

There aren't any paths for running in my woods. I ask her where she went running. Patty says that she went out to the road, made a right and jogged to the intersection. Once there, she turned around and headed back. I'm impressed; it's at least two miles to that intersection.

Patty sighs and tells me that a Were was following her the entire time. He stayed in the tree line, but she knew he was there. Patriarch Eric left a note saying that while there is no evidence that she is in danger, he is not taking any chances.

I ask her if she has eaten yet and she hasn't. My guess is that she isn't comfortable enough to fix herself something in my kitchen. I tell her that I'll fix us up something good while she showers and changes.

Patty gives me an odd sort of look as we eat. I ask her, "Is something wrong?"

Patty responds, "That's what I'm wondering about you."

I blink. "Huh?"

Patty tells me, "Well... I would have thought that you'd be... uh... happier this morning..." Yep, she definitely heard us going at it.

I exhale. "Oh. Well, Eric and I have a disagreement. We'll work it out."

She looks at me sideways, "Is there any arguing with him?"

I laugh. "He does make it near impossible to win. Your patriarch can be a stubborn ass."

Patty smiles, "Oh so now he's my patriarch instead of your husband? He must be in trouble."

I smack my lips. "You bet he is." I look at Patty, "When you were engaged to Tim did you two talk about money?"

Realization dawns on her face, "Yeah. Money is a big part of marriage."

My head bobs like it does when I'm not entirely comfortable. "Yeah, but..."

Patty looks at me and asks, "What did he do?"

I sigh. "He is paying for everything. My monthly bills haven't been showing up so I called... They've been taken care of."

Patty does not understand. "That is a bad thing?"

How can she not understand? "They aren't his bills to pay!"

She bites her lip. "If you're married, then he has the same legal obligations that you do to pay the bills..." She looks at me, "I like having my own money too. Tim and I sat down once and figured out how much more he made than me. We created a couple of joint accounts. Tim contributed more because he earned more at work; we had sort of a his, mine and ours system."

I look up at her. "At least both of you contributed..." She looks at me. I tell her, "Eric can spend less in two hours than I make in a year. That car outside costs more than I make in three, before taxes! He's paying for everything so that I have nothing to contribute."

Patty tells me, "I doubt he sees it that way."

I gasp. "So you agree with him. You're taking his side?"

Patty pulls her head back. "You know, my mother didn't work. She had a master's degree in psychology, but it was more important to her to be with us kids. She did not contribute money to the family; she contributed more than money can buy."

I sigh. "That is not the same."

Patty agrees. "You're right. We could have had a bigger home and fancier cars if she worked. Family was more important."

I take a deep breath. "It's still not the same. Your mother stayed home to be with her family."

Patty furrows her brows, "Did he tell you to stop working?"

I tell her. "No. Of course not; he knows that I need to get out and be around humans."

She raises a brow. "Then what's the problem? Sookie, you're his wife not his mistress... Your Gran raised you right? Did she work? Or was she a kept woman?"

My eyes turn up as I smirk at her. "She was not a kept woman. Gran was a house wife." I give her a sideways glance. "You really are related him."

She laughs, "I don't know about that."

I catch her eye again. "I have a DNA test kit. You can put aside your doubts when the results come back."

Patty laughs nervously. "I don't know that I want proof."

I raise my brows. "At least you could put aside your doubt. And it would make Eric happy."

She chuckles. "Yeah, I think a happy vampire is preferable." We both laugh. Patty adds, "Men like to feel that they're good providers. I bet your husband would be happier if you let him provide; the male ego is very fragile."

I snort at that. "So what do you say?"

Her jaw drops. "You can give him something he wants too, you know."

My head tilts to the side. "I am not giving up my financial independence."

Patty is exasperated. "Sookie, you're married."

I say, "I know that... I'd like very much to show him the certificate proving your relation to him."

Patty widens her eyes. "If I'm doing that test for him, you have to do something for him too... Something that you are reluctant to do."

I narrow my eyes. "Why do you care?"

She shakes her head, "I'm not saying that I do. I'm saying that if I'm doing something for him, you have to also."

I can't believe her. "What else can I do?"

Patty smiles, "Maybe you could buy my cooperation. But you'd probably need to dip into your joint account."

_Fuckin' A, "_With a thousand years between you I would have expected the apple to have fallen farther from the Viking tree." She raises a brow. I respond, "Fine. I'll give Eric's plan for us a chance. You are taking that DNA test."

Patty presses her lips, "Deal."

I roll my eyes. "I was probably going to lose this argument tonight anyway." I turn a predatory smile on her. "He's going to love you all the more for this."

She starts. "Maybe I don't want to do the test after all."

I give her a stern look. "You said we had a deal. You back out, I back out."

Patty sighs. "You're right, and I keep my word."

I go into my room and pull out the DNA kit. On my way back I see that Jason is sitting on the couch. He is awake and with a very odd look upon his face. He looks at me but says nothing as he watches me pass by.

I explain that all she needs to do for her part is to scrape the tip of the special swab on the inside of her cheek.

Before placing the swab in her mouth she says, "You won't go back on your word will you? I'm not one for tattling, but I might just do it if you back out after I do this."

My smile tightens. "You have my word. I keep my word."

Patty eyes me as she swabs her cheek and then places the swab inside the vial.

I watch Jason as he get up and he heads for the bathroom. His breakfast is warm in the oven and I'll take it out when he comes to the table. In the meantime, I start to clean up the kitchen and Patty helps.

We finish about the same time Jason comes in. We greet one another, even though Jason and Patty eye one another anxiously. Patty excuses herself to go upstairs to work as I pull Jason's breakfast out of the oven.

Jason takes a bite out of his biscuit. He is thinking of what to say to me. He starts, "I realize now that you and mama had problems, Sookie. But Mama was not a kept woman; she was a wife. And Daddy worked two jobs just to pay our bills. You're not mama."

Color me confused. "Jason, Mama has nothing to do it."

Jason takes a bite of his eggs. "I disagree. Mama and Daddy were our only married role models when we were young. You're afraid that if you let your vampire take care of you that you're one step closer to being like Mama. I know she done you wrong Sook, but I didn't realize just how bad she hurt you."

He's totally wrong, but sweet. "Sweetie, Mama and Daddy died when I was seven. I don't remember them as well as you do. And I never said that Mama was a kept woman."

"No. You didn't. You didn't have to." His eyes get misty. "Our family didn't do much right by you. Maybe that's why that vampire is in your life, it seems he's doing right by you. I for one am happy that the flame thrower talked to you. He wants to do for you Sookie. You oughta let him."

I growl. "I am... You know I'm beginning to feel ganged up on. Can we talk about something else?"

He asks, "What would you like to talk about?"

For the next half hour I get updates on his work crew and a major screw up with some paperwork that delayed work on one of the roads.

After breakfast I notice that my brother is not leaving for home. He tells me that he is staying with me until my vampire comes tonight. _What happened to my brother and where is he?_ I think Jason picks up on my thought because he tells me that my brother is right here; he's just a bit more mature is all. I can't help but wonder how long it will last. It is sweet and all, but I'm not so sure that I like it. For one, I have enough shadows following me throughout the day. For another, I would feel horrible if something happened to my brother because someone tried to attack. People have a habit of getting hurt or killed when they're near me.

Jason moves to the living room and turns on the television while I grab the cordless phone and take it into my bedroom. I call Remy Savoy. Remy called me a while back but the fairies were on my tail and meeting with Hunter would have been too dangerous.

Remy Savoy is my late cousin Hadley's ex-husband. Hunter is their little boy; He's five years old. Hadley, like most other people, thought that I was crazy. We were good friends for a while, but once adolescence hit she was just as bad to me as everyone else; sometimes worse. My problem was that I was a telepath without any guidance and I was too young to truly understand much of what I heard in other's minds. Hadley was not telepathic, but her son is and Remy doesn't know what to do about it.

Remy is relieved to hear my voice. Hunter had asked one of the day care workers if she would bring in her rabbit. Mrs. Price liked her toy a lot, so she should bring it in to share. Mrs. Price told Hunter that she didn't own any rabbits and asked what made him think of such a thing. By the end of it, it was clear that somehow Hunter knew that Mrs. Price had a... um... well, a sex toy called a rabbit. Hunter still thinks that it's just a fun toy and doesn't understand the fuss. Remy pieced it all together after Mrs. Price called Remy concerned that Hunter was being exposed to things he ought not to be.

With the way things are right now, I don't want to risk bringing attention to Hunter. I tell Remy that things are crazy but that I will come see them as soon as they settle. I'll find a way.

In the meantime I talk to Hunter on the phone. While we are on the phone he tells me that he can only hear me with his ears. I explain that it is because we are so far apart; if we were closer we could speak with just our minds. I then tell Hunter that other people do not know that he can hear with his mind; it's a secret. We need to pretend that we hear only what people say with their mouths or we will give the secret away. Hunter perks up and says that he can keep a secret. Before hanging up, Hunter asks if Aunt Sookie will come to his birthday party. I don't know the answer; my life is like a rollercoaster. I tell Hunter that I have to get permission first. He says "Okay," and hopes that I get a "yes."

As I pass the bottom of the stairs to return the phone to the cradle, I can hear Patty's voice. She is talking to someone on her cell. It sounds like she is venting; good.

I decide to spend some time out in the sun today with Harry Potter but I need to pee and then change into my bikini first. I will need to take some Midol for cramps and bloating too before I head out.

While I'm in the bathroom I note that I don't have any tampons left. It's been a while since I used one last. I try to think of when the last time was. Fudge. I'm going to have to go to the store before I lay out in the sun. I have one tampon in my purse, but if it starts today I'll need more than that. If it starts tonight, I'll be at work; so I need to go prepared.

Am I really going to call Alcide to come or send someone to come just so I can buy a box of tampons? _Good lord, what has my life come to? _I'll need baby shower gift wrap, so I can buy that too while I'm out. I also need to get a card. What else do I need? I'll need more shaving gel soon and shampoo and conditioner. Okay, there are a few things I need; not just tampons.

I know that Eric wants me to have a guard wherever I go but it does seem silly. I could run down to the store, pick up all those items and be back in less than twenty minutes. Instead, I have to basically tell someone to stop what he's doing so that I can be babysat. I take a deep breath.

If I have to bother people for something so trivial I'm going to stretch it a bit so it doesn't seem that way. I head upstairs to ask Patty if she'd like to go out to lunch with me.

I knock on her door and she looks up from her laptop computer. She says that a lunch out sounds good, but she might slip out for twenty minutes or so to get some things at the pharmacy down the road.

I look at her, "tampons?"

She responds, "Yeah. I have a couple left, but I'll need more. I figured that I'd zip on down to the store and be back here before anyone could complain too much."

I laugh. "First thing you should know: If you get in your car without an escort, one of the Weres in the woods will change to human form and get in with you. He will not be clothed."

Patty's eyes widen. "I thought Eric was kidding about that."

I look at her sideways. "No. Eric would not kid about that. The other thing: Eric would give you holy hell if you tried to leave without protection." I smile at her, "I was planning a stop at the pharmacy too." We chuckle. I raise a brow, "would it be okay with you if I invite Jason? He's on this protective streak right now and I don't want him to think that I'm shutting him out or anything."

Patty swallows, "He's not Dermot. I know that. I'll deal with it." Something about her tone makes me want to dip into her head.

"Alright, I'll go call Alcide." I start down the stairs as I take a peek into her thoughts.

Patty is thinking that she can either choose to blame me or to thank me. If she blames me for her current vampire-owned state she will not like me and that takes up too much energy and does no good for anybody. If she thanks me then she is choosing to see the positive in this mess; if I hadn't gone up to her in Fangtasia she would likely be dead right now. Patty prefers alive to dead.

She also thinks about the night of the announcement, when I said that she was family. Patty thinks it was so sweet and she's starting to think of me as a long lost sister or cousin. In her family, people rallied together if there was trouble. If someone is after _me_ then Patty is sticking with me as much as she can. _Aw_. _Now I have to worry about her too?_

When I am downstairs I tell Jason that Patty and I are going out to lunch and that he is welcome to join us. We'll stop at the pharmacy while we're out too.

Jason is nervous around the flame thrower but figures that if she can be near him then he can be near her.

I call Alcide. He'll be here within the half hour.

Alcide arrives with another Were named Gene. Gene has a build similar to Alcide's but has spiky pitch-black hair.

We take the Lexus since my car can fit three humans in the back and two Weres in the front, and has extra security features.

Our first stop is the drug store. I pick out a baby shower card and pick two different gift wraps. I get the tampons and toiletries that I'll need with Alcide no more than a yard a way the entire time. Jason isn't too far either.

Near the front of the store I see Patty looking at lighters with Gene standing next to her.

Our shopping does not take long and we're back in the car not long after getting out.

Our next stop is the Bon Temps café. They serve good old southern style meals at a good price. It's not much to look at; the drinks are served in plastic cups, most meals are served in baskets or on plastic trays like the ones we had back in high school. The place is old but clean and has pictures of Bon Temps over the years hanging on the walls.

We walk inside and the place is busy. There is one table open; it is a large round table in a corner near the front window. The guards are not happy with this table but make the most out of it. I sit in the corner, near the window but not in front of it. Alcide sits to my right where he can monitor the activity out the window. Jason sits to my left. Gene is next to Jason; he can see out the window in the direction opposite Alcide and me. Gene can also watch the main door. Patty is between Gene and Alcide.

As we settle at a table I can hear the murmur of the patrons change. Even without listening in on their thoughts, I know they're thinking about us; me in particular.

We order our drinks and I make an effort to focus on the people at the table. Gene notices that Jason and Patty are uneasy with each other; this is why I have to sit between them in the car. _Yeah, I know; I'm also the smallest one._ Patty sees his eyes going back and forth and tells him that Jason looks like the guy that killed her fiancé. Jason then tells Gene that Patty can do some scary shit. That makes her feel a bit better and everyone smiles. Given that we're in public, Gene does not ask what it is that Patty can do.

Jason asks Patty where she is from since her accent is not from around here. She tells us that she's from Pacific Beach, California. Gene says that there are a lot of weres out that way and asks if she knows any.

Patty says, "I only know three two-natured people that I'm aware of; my boss, my best friend and another good friend."

Jason asks, "Were you shocked to learn that your best friend was two-natured the night of the Second Revelation."

She chuckles. "No, I knew by then" The Weres at the table are interested that a two-natured person outed himself to a human before the Second Revelation. Patty explains, "I grew up hearing the stories my whole life but I never believed them. The night that the vampires came out, Warren was over at my place... I told him that my grandmother used to tell the most ridiculous stories and that now I was thinking that maybe they weren't all stories... He assured me that my grandmother was not crazy and then told me about himself... It was really hard to deny her stories after that."

I ask her, "Have you talked to Warren lately? He must have been worried."

Patty says, "Yeah, he was. We talked for a bit earlier today. He's happy that I'm safe, pissed that I belong to a vamp, amused that I'm related to a vamp and cannot wait for me to come back to California."

Jason says, "Sounds like he really likes you."

She laughs, "Only as a friend. Well, more than that I guess. He's more like an adopted brother."

Alcide raises a brow, "men are rarely friendly with women without motive." Jason and Gene nod their heads in agreement.

Patty shakes her head, "It's not like that with us."

Jason asks, "Is he gay?"

Patty responds, "No and I think Lucy would be pissed that you'd think such a thing."

I know I'm curious, "Who's Lucy?"

Patty tells us, "Lucy is Warren's wife. I met her in college and once I got to know her I knew that she and Warren would hit it off."

Before more is added to this train of thought our meals come out. The dishes they're served on are cheap, but the food smells and looks heavenly.

As we eat we learn a bit about each other. Gene is working on a degree in Criminal Justice. Alcide plans to start a scholarship in Maria-Star's name; Maria-Star Cooper, Alcide's mate was murdered. Jason is saving up to go to Cancun with some buddies; he needs to get away from here for a while.

I tell Alcide that the test kit is ready; all I have to do is send it out to Dr. Ludwig. Alcide will be at an event tonight and the good doctor will be there as well; he'd be happy to bring it to her for me. Gene looks interested but doesn't ask.

Patty offers, "I'm told that the thousand year old Viking is my ancestor. Some people would like scientific evidence." She glares at me.

I counter, "You want that too. You do not believe that..." I whisper, "The Ancient Pythoness speaks the truth."

Gene's eyes bug out for a moment.

Alcide asks Patty, "How are things with Quinn?"

Patty very quickly responds, "Fine." We all look at her. We expect to hear more. She tells us, "Mr. Quinn has been accommodating... I have access to the same things here that I do back at my home office." She takes a breath. "I just hope that I can get out of taking on new contracts so that I can get back to my home office."

Alcide looks at me as if to ask me if my vampire is to blame. I shrug and nod my head to indicate that I think he is responsible.

We're finished eating and I ask for the bill. Thirty-five dollars and change for a group of five adults is really good. The others in the group begin to pull out their wallets but I tell them, "no." I invited Patty and Jason to join me. Alcide and Gene are working; I do not expect them to pay. Besides, it seems that I'm married to a man with money and I'll have to get used to that. I put money on the table for our bill and leave a nice tip.

As we leave the café, Alcide exits first. He is followed by Patty. I come out behind her. Suddenly I'm aware of someone racing toward me. He's too close for me to get away and he's got something in his hand. Whatever the object is doesn't register in my mind. Someone grabs me and turns me away from the attacker. I hear a thud and a groan.

Gene lets me go and I turn to see. A man is on his back. Patty has his knife in her hands. The man tells her, "Kill me. Bitch! Common, I know where I'm going when I die and it'll be splendid. There won't be the likes of you there..." He tries to spit on Patty while laying flat on his back. "Serving vampires and their whores..."

Patty kicks him in the ribs and he yowls. She spits, "don't you dare call her a whore." Alcide pulls Patty away from the man reminding her that we're in public.

The man hollers and yells obscenities until the police come. Alcide all but threatens Jason to not punch or kick the guy either. They all want a go at the fucker, but we're in public and we could be arrested ourselves if we're not careful.

Once the police come they take a statement from each of us and arrest the man for attempted homicide. The officers tell us that everything he is saying and what we have reported is plenty of evidence to write it up as a hate crime. None of us should be surprised if law enforcement comes by with some more questions in the next day or so.

The ride back to Bon Temps is quiet. No one speaks until we are back at the house.

Once we're inside, Alcide turns to Patty. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Patty pulls back. "Uh... you're welcome."

Alcide looks at her in the eyes, "You could have gotten yourself killed with that stunt. When your life is in danger you need to follow direction, not act like you're GI Jane."

Patty opens and closes her mouth trying to figure out what to say. "I'm not sorry that I disarmed him and set his sorry ass on the pavement." Alcide glares at her, "I'm sorry if it put me or Sookie in more danger. It's just... I had to react. I didn't think about it, I just did it."

Alcide asks, "Were you ever in the military?"

Patty smiles, "No. All of the men on my father's side had some military training. My father spent over twenty years in the Marines." Gene and Alcide look at her. "They taught me how to defend myself."

Jason and I look at one another and at Patty. We both know that they taught Patty to defend herself after Freddy Thomas.

Alcide speaks to Patty with a serious tone, "We were lucky today. You didn't get yourself killed and I don't have to explain your death. Eric Northman put your safety and Sookie's safety in my hands during the day. When it comes to safety, you need to listen to me."

Patty swallows and nods her head, "Fine." She looks up at Alcide then to me, and says, "I found something in the pharmacy that you might like to see." Patty goes to her bag of merchandise and pulls out a rag sheet. "God's Holy Light."

There is an article about wayward humans. These humans are so taken in by the vampires that there is no saving them in this world. A number of humans are named and there are pictures to go with the story. Many of the humans are women that live with a vampire sort of like the bunnies at Hugh Hefner's estate. There is a pregnant woman whose husband is vampire... _What? How? _He got her pregnant before he was turned. _Oh. _There is a stock broker paving his way to hell spending his time with the brunette vampire. There is a barmaid that is engaged to marry one of the world's oldest, cruelest, most vicious vampires... There is a picture of me at Merlotte's! I can't read anymore.

Jason looks at the rag sheet and speaks to no one in particular. "No one really reads this stuff. It's bullshit."

Gene says, "Jason, that ass wipe of paper there is sold throughout the country. Millions buy this shit each day."

I take a deep breath. "Eric is going to be pissed."

Alcide responds, "Aren't you? Oh, he'll be livid."

Patty's eyes go wide and she rubs her hands. She is trying to keep herself calm. Her cell phone rings and she looks at the caller ID. She says, "I have to take this. It's my boss." Patty moves into the next room. She flips open her phone with a sigh of relief and speaks with Mr. Cleander.

I use the diversion to put my things away. Before I'm done I can hear Patty's agitated voice but can't make out what she's saying.

When I return to the living room, Alcide says to Patty, "Cleander should know what is going on."

Patty crosses her arms. "I told him how the contracts are coming along. He has no right to know about my personal life."

Alcide tells her, "This way, he'll understand if you can't show up to work because someone is trying to kill you." Patty isn't buying his excuse. He nods his head and adds, "I'm also aware that Cleander is taken with you; he wants you to be safe."

Patty groans in frustration. She tells Mr. Cleander that a Were guard would like to speak with him and she hands Alcide the phone.

I thought I'd get some sun in today but I find that I'm tired. I'll take a nap. I set the alarm so that I will not over sleep and I'll have plenty of time to fix dinner and dress for work tonight. I tell the others that I'm taking a nap and head back to my comfy bed.

I wake up a bit after the alarm should have gone off. I smell... food. I walk out to investigate. The men are in the living room. I go to the kitchen; there is a large dish of lasagna cooling on the stove.

Once I'm back in the living room I look at them. Jason tells me, "You looked awfully tired, Sook. I wanted you to sleep as much as you needed. I figured we could order pizzas or something so you wouldn't have to cook."

_Oh. Okay... So who cooked dinner? _

Alcide seems to sense what I'm thinking. He says, "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen. I thought you ladies might enjoy some home cooked food as opposed to take-out and Jason here was willing to go out and get what was needed."

This is certainly a surprise. There is just one thing that I can think to say, "Thank you."

I get from Gene that he is impressed with his pack master and didn't know until tonight that he could cook.

Alcide says to me, "If you ladies want to change before heading out tonight you should probably start eating soon so you'll have plenty of time."

"Oh. Okay." I point my thumb back toward the stairs. "Let me just go up and get Patty."

Gene hops up. "I'll do it." Before I can say a thing he's heading up the stairs.

I raise a brow as I watch Gene go. Alcide tells me, "He's a Cleander fan."

Jason asks me what I'd like to drink and he goes to the kitchen. He starts putting drinks out for everybody and has only to ask Patty what she wants when she comes downstairs.

Alcide takes out a salad that he'd made and pulls out parmesan breadsticks that he had warm in the oven.

This is all so sweet. It bothers me though; I should be serving them. This is my house. I am the hostess. Maybe I shouldn't complain. Jason just wanted me to get some more sleep and I don't want him to feel bad about that.

While we're eating, Alcide receives many compliments on the food. Patty asks, "Is it a two-natured thing to be able to cook so well?"

Gene and Alcide laugh. Gene says, "I can boil pasta and toast bread, does that count?" We all laugh.

Patty tells us, "My best friend Warren is an excellent cook. His wife Lucy can cook too. They're both shifters. And I'm told that Mr. Cleander, my boss is a great chef... I was beginning to think that being two-natured meant that you could cook."

Gene looks at her, "So you don't really know if Cleander can cook?"

She smiles, "No. I do not."

Gene says, "I'm surprised. I hear that he often invites his Events Coordinators to dinner at his place. It's a great way to foster a good report."

Patty responds, "Well I've only had that position with the company for a little more than a year. He did invite Tim and me to dinner at his place a couple of times but it didn't work out." We look at her. "My cousin Phoebe died in an apartment fire. She was the last one from my mother's side of the family. The next time we were invited, I got sick so Cleander paid us a visit. Part of me thinks that he thought I was faking... I had food poisoning." She takes a deep breath. "It was horrifying. I couldn't control my body, I was afraid to leave the bathroom and my boss was in the living room talking to Tim... He told Tim to make me eat some of the soup that he had brought." We look at her. Patty says, "Eventually I tried some of the soup. I was weary of eating much because nothing was staying down, but the soup did. It was good too... Given the track record I don't know if I want to get a third invitation."

Jason tells her, "Things are always supposed to be better the third time around."

Patty presses her lips together and raises her eyebrows, "Yeah."

I take a peek inside her head. Patty is afraid that the third time would work out. She was relieved that the first two didn't though she wished that they hadn't worked out for different reasons. Patty felt drawn to Cleander when she was near him and she knew that he liked her. Patty could not allow herself to be too close to him; she was engaged to Tim... Tim isn't here anymore but she had promised herself to him. Without Tim here physically it will take a lot more will-power to cope. After looking in her head, I'm certain that even Patty isn't aware of how much she truly likes the guy.

We finish eating. Patty and I start to clean up but Gene tells us that he's got it; we should use the time to get ready for tonight. _Wow. It's like I'm Queen for a night._

Patty and I both go to our rooms to get ready. I shower and put on lotion then I go into the room and put on a gorgeous red dress that I know my Viking likes. I realize what time it is and that I haven't moved the boxes off of the door.

I lock my bedroom door and open the closet. Eric could easily move these boxes while opening the door, but it would be very noisy and call attention to his space. I open a window and let in the cool night air.

I look at my shoes deciding which to wear when a pair of arms wrap around me. I squeal with delight. Eric says for the benefit of the Weres on the other side of the door, "It is a good thing that the house is charmed or someone else might have come through that window just now." He kisses me.

Eric wants to know why clothed guards are in the house. I tell him that a couple of things happened today and they no doubt want to tell him in person. He raises a brow.

I tell him, "Someone tried to attack me outside of Bon Temps Café... and there is an article in some rag sheet with my name and picture."

Eric goes to the living room to get the report from Alcide while I put on and fasten my shoes for the evening. I put in the diamond thread earrings that Eric gave me.

As I head out to the living room, Eric passes me and goes upstairs. He opens the door and Patty starts, "What if I wasn't dressed?"

Eric calmly responds, "Then you would be naked and would surely remember in the future that when I say to be dressed by the time I rise that I mean it."

Patty is defensive, "As you can see, I'm ready to go. There was no need to barge in."

Eric is calm but an undercurrent of anger is in his voice. "No. There was no need to barge in. Tell me, if I were here to harm you or Sookie would you attempt to disarm me or flip me on my back?" There is no answer. Eric continues and speaks to her with a level tone. "We are lucky that he was a mere human. If he was a supe, you would not be alive right now. In the future, let your Were guard protect you. Only get involved if the guard is dead or incapacitated."

The last thing I hear is Patty saying, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Eric shuts the door. Jason, Gene and I look at one another.

On their way down the stairs I catch from Patty's head that she's caught between hating Eric more and admiring him more.

Satisfied that his big Viking brother in law is here, Jason takes off.

We leave for Fangtasia. Eric drives the Lexus with me next to him and Patty in the back. Behind us are Alcide and Gene.

I want to know why our guards are still with us. "Eric, why are Alcide and Gene still following us around? Aren't they supposed to be our day guards?"

He glances my way and then turns back to the road. "They will leave us once we're back at Fangtasia and have a vampire guard." I look at him, that doesn't make me feel good and he knows it. Eric explains, "That rag sheet... many of the anti-supe organizations use it as a sort of hit list. The Fellowship of the Sun is only one such group. There are many more just like it and now they all know your name, where you work and that you're engaged to me." He puts a hand on my leg. "I'm sorry Sookie, but you have to have guards near you at all times; and that can never change now."

I swallow, "I'm that big of a target?"

My Viking isn't pulling any punches. "Yes. The percentage of people that are murdered or go missing after being the subject of interest in that rag is very high."

During the rest of the trip to Fangtasia I can't help but think how my life keeps changing. I want to go see Hunter and Remy but it's still too dangerous. I like seeing Sam, Holly, D'Eriq, Antoine and some of the others when I go to work. Working there makes me feel as normal as I ever will; but what if someone tries to hurt me and gets one of them?

Once we're in Fangtasia, Patty and I go to the booth while Eric, Pam, the Were guards and three others go into the office.

Our waitress tonight, Jeannette, brings our drinks and is very polite. Even though she smiles and is pleasant, her eyes look dark and troubled. I peek inside to see what is going on.

Jeannette is hoping to speak to Mr. Northman about working more hours. He and Pam are great to work for and she will have an excuse to not go home.

I ask Jeannette what time she gets off work tonight and she says that she'll be here at least until two.

Jeannette hopes to find a reason to stay longer than that. She is always thinking of reasons not to go home. She'd go back to the shelter but Bruce's mother works there. I see what she is so afraid of; no wonder she doesn't want to go home.

Eric comes out onto the floor as does everyone else. The two Weres leave. Eric asks me what the problem is and I tell him that it's best said in private.

We go into the office and I tell him that his waitress Jeannette wants to work more hours. She wants to work more so that she will be at home less. Her husband beats her. He has put her in the hospital a couple of times, including when she was pregnant. A relative has custody of the little girl. Jeannette has gone to the shelter for battered wives before, but the director is her mother in law.

Eric knows this upsets me terribly and he comes over to soothe me and kiss my forehead. He tells me that Jeannette is a good employee and that he takes care of those in his retinue.

He then changes the subject, "Do you wish to negotiate now? Or, do you expect to be fully awake by the time we close?"

I take a deep breath. "I expect to give your plan a chance."

Eric raises a brow. He tests our bond and then smiles. "What brought this about?" I look down. Eric is persistent. "Well?"

I growl a little, "Blame your descendent."

His smile grows, "Patty? I must thank her." My predatory smile comes back. _No good deed goes unpunished, Patty._

He strokes my arm. "I know that much has happened lately..."

I look up at him. "It's not safe for me to keep working at Merlotte's, is it?"

Eric gently holds my chin. "No Dear One, it is not." He draws me to him and hugs me. I can't help but feel like someone is dying or has died. Waitressing at Merlotte's was the only job that I had for any length of time.

How many people cry because they are quitting a job? Eric says, "I'll call Sam first thing tomorrow." He looks at me.

I respond, "No, Eric. I want to do this in person." I sigh. "I suppose I should be thankful to have a dead Viking that can pay my bills because that ability is flying right out the window." Eric lowers his head and narrows his eyes. I amend my speech. "I should be thankful that we have enough money to pay our bills?"

Eric responds, "Better." He kisses me again and says, "I'll be out in a while." I head back to our booth.

Before I make it to the booth I make a detour to the host's podium. I inform the door attendant who the minors are in line. On the way back, a woman bumps into me and asks me something but I don't understand what the hell she is saying. She is speaking English...

One look into her brain tells me that she is selling ecstasy and buyers know what to say to her weird little speech. I alert Pam. The woman is taken back into the office and is questioned. I read from her head that she thought Fangtasia would be a great spot to sell her supply; none of her competitors are here. Her drugs are confiscated and she is sent off the premises with directions to never come back.

Back at the table I see Patty fidgeting. I don't ever see her do that. I ask her, "Is everything okay?"

I get from her body language that she wants to say something but doesn't want others to hear. I tell her, "Just think about it." She exhales and rolls her eyes, knowing that I'm going to look at her thoughts.

Patty has spent a lot of time with Pam lately. A good part of each night is spent with Patty throwing fire and manipulating it with Pam encouraging her. Pam has also bitten Patty several times now... and it's not altogether unpleasant.

There is a part of Patty that looks forward to being near Pam. Pam can be fun to hang with and her touch sometimes makes Patty feel things that she should only feel with a guy... but, she tells herself, guys are no longer an option for her since Tim is gone. How can she think of a girl like that? Is she turning lesbian? Can vampires do that to a person?

Patty is thinks that she would not have such thoughts about Pam if Cleander were near. "_Oh god, I can't think about him either." _Patty now thinks about how he is so kind, to everyone, and not just to her. She can't help but think that he is funny and sexy. Patty could stare into those eyes for ages and never tire of looking at them... his mouth looks so inviting, surely she would melt into jelly with a kiss from him... "_What the hell am I thinking?" _She tells herself that she will never be with a man, she knows that. She hastily thinks to herself that she will never ever be with a girl either.

Patty looks up at me trying her best to not look as embarrassed as she feels. I tell her, "It only magnifies what is already there."

She shakes her head in disbelief. Patty never had feelings for a girl before. How could vampire blood magnify something that wasn't there?

The place is pretty quiet tonight. Not literally speaking, of course. I mean that there aren't a lot of people trying to kill us or do illegal activity tonight; it's quiet in that regard.

Ray the busboy clears a table nearby. I can tell by the look on his face that he is happy to work here. When I dip into his head, he's thinking that he cannot believe how well Fangtasia pays its employees. If he hadn't had to quite college to find full time work, he'd never have known about this place. People might think that vampires are evil, but Ray thinks they are a god send. Thanks to this job he has medical benefits that extend to his sick son and they have money to pay their bills. He sees me looking at him. He smiles and then quickly ducks his head; he doesn't want anyone thinking that he's flirting with the boss' lady.

I see a young woman filling out some papers near the bar. When I see Pam I ask her about the person. Pam tells me that Tabitha is applying for a job here as a waitress. I dip into Tabitha's mind for a few minutes and tell Pam that she might want to rip up the application. Tabitha was fired for stealing from the register at the last place she worked. She figures that since her boss never pressed charges that she's in the clear, no one will ever know.

Patty looks at me. "I bet you'd be excellent as a Human Resources representative, Personnel Director, or whatever they call it around here. Who better to hire a person than someone who knows their real motives?"

I chuckle. "Maybe, but most places want someone with a business degree. At the very least, they want someone with experience."

Pam smirks, "Did you not run the shifters bar when he ran off to Texas?"

I look at her sideways, "That was for a few days Pam." Boy was I happy when it was over!

Eric comes out and asks us what we're discussing.

Pam reports, "Your barn thinks that Sookie is management material. I agree. Sookie has already given me insight on one applicant tonight. We will not be hiring her."

Eric beams at them. "Sookie is good at whatever comes her way." He turns to me. "I could use someone in that position. I handle most personnel issues myself, it would be a great help to have a trusted person to take over that role." He tilts his head. "There would also be the benefit of me knowing that you are safe. If anyone here gives you a problem he'll be banned from my area for a minimum of one year, if he survives my encounter."

This is sounding an awful lot like a job proposal.

My big Viking tells me, "Think about it. Tomorrow night I'll have the job requirements spelled out so that you can read it over Monday."

I don't know if working for my husband is a good idea. Okay, technically I'm doing that now... but this deal was set up a long time ago... I tell Eric, "Okay, I'll read it over on Monday and then I will tell you what I think."

The bar closes and everybody cleans up. I tell Eric and Pam about the appreciative busboy. Eric says it's all part of his system. He treats his employees well and pays them well; they work hard and are loyal in return. What can I say? The system works; for the most part.

Before we separate, Eric tells Pam and Patty that we're staying in Shreveport tonight. The guest room is ready for Patty and _I_ know how to get us in and out during the day.

Pam and Patty head off together for a few hours while Eric and I head toward our Shreveport home.

I drink a glass of water and take a Midol. Eric looks at me. I tell him that it helps with things. He wants me to tell him what things. _What guy wants to know this stuff?_ I tell him it helps with the backache, headache, bloating and cramps. Cramps are the worst of my symptoms.

He tells me to get ready for bed; he'll join me in a few minutes.

I use the restroom, wash my face, brush my teeth and then change into my nightgown.

When I come out, Eric kisses me and inhales deeply. He closes his eyes as if he is savoring a fine wine. He draws me to the bed and leaves me standing as he turns off the lights.

It is pitch-black. "Hey, I can't see a thing!"

The smile can be heard in his voice. "I know."

Eric moves the comforter and the sheets on the bed; I can hear them moving. He then comes to me and lifts my nightgown. Before I can sit on the bed he pulls down my panties for me to step out. He lays me on the bed, the bottom sheet feels different. It feels soft.

My vampire toys with my neck and nibbles at my ear then whispers something in a language known only to him. He latches onto a breast and I feel a rush of warmth below. _Please God, don't let it by my period; let it start tomorrow._

Eric kisses a trail down my body and ends at my center. I can't let Eric do this now. _What if I start bleeding?_ Before I can protest, I feel his tongue and fingers working me... What am I worried about? I don't remember... I can't think while he's...

I feel around for something to grab. If I can't hold myself down I'm gonna shoot to the moon! That is, if I don't combust first.

Eric chuckles as he climbs up. Finally I have something to hold onto. I cling to him as he sucks my breast and enters me. All thought leaves my brain once again.

This must be what jelly feels like. I'm jelly. Jelly feels good.

I hear Eric go into the bathroom. I want to get up and clean myself but I can't get myself to move. Eric tells me not to bother; he's got it. He rubs my body with a wet cloth.

When he's done, he climbs back in and tells me to go to sleep already. The last thing I remember is his kiss on my head with his arms wrapped around me.


	10. Sentinels Gather

**8/4/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(10) Sentinels Gather

Wow! I feel so good. Sex with Eric never gets old. I stretch and enjoy feeling his body next to mine and the... towel? There is a towel wrapped around me. _Oh my god._

I race to the bathroom, holding the towel in place. Once inside, I confirm what I already know. My period has started. Eric knew it too. _Did it start last night? Ew, gross;_ that is why he turned out the lights; he didn't want me to see my blood on him. _Eric, that is disgusting. _I can't believe he still... Ew.

We certainly have some things to talk about tonight. He will be getting a piece of my mind. I will think more on it later, for now I need to shower and clean myself up while this towel soaks. _At least he knew I'd be upset if I'd ruined our bed sheets._

After I shower and dress I come out to the kitchen and meet Patty. Patty is not comfortable to be in her vampire ancestor's home. She has a note in her hand and is staring at it as though she cannot believe its contents.

I ask her, "Something wrong?"

Patty tells me, "Eric says that Mr. Cleander is sending body guards. Why would my boss be sending body guards?"

I look at her, "We both know the answer to that one."

She inhales sharply, "I'm not... I'm... I am his employee. Hiring body guards for an employee is a bit much, don't you think? Besides, no one is after me."

"Not that we know of." I tell her, "You have been seen with Eric, with Pam, and with me. We don't know for certain that you are safe on your own."

I take out some eggs, cheese, sausage patties and pre-formed ready-to-bake biscuits. I put the biscuits in to bake and heat the sausage while I scramble up some cheesy eggs. While I do this I notice Patty's outfit. "You were going to go running?"

She looks at me sideways. "I thought I was. I can't get the friggin' door to open."

I chuckle. Eric must think that she'd still bolt if given a chance. "Well, after breakfast I'll call Alcide so we can leave. I need to go back to Bon Temps and take care of some things."

She smiles wide and exhales. "Bon Temps? …Sounds good to me. I can go for my run there, and then get some more work done."

I plate our food and tell her, "I'm starting to think you're a workaholic."

She smirks at me. "I've heard that one before. Warren used to accuse me of that all the time."

I can't help myself. Something in the way she said that makes me want to know more. I take a peek in her head to see what is going on.

Patty remembers when she and Warren were in high school. He would suggest that they do something together but she was too busy. If they were with a group of people, she normally had time for him. Whenever he suggested something for just the two of them, she had to study for a big test or she had a major paper due. He would joke with her that she was a workaholic.

There is a lot to Patty's memory that I doubt Patty is even aware of. She told herself for years that Warren liked her only as a friend. I don't think that is true; I think that he eventually realized that she wasn't going to give him a chance. Patty doesn't see her problem, but I think I'm starting to.

After breakfast, Patty and I clean up and I call Alcide. Alcide will come for us within the next thirty minutes.

I use the time to go back to our room and read my note for the day.

_My Lover, _

_Later today you will meet with some shifters from California. They are under Cleander's retinue and have been sent as added protection for Patty and you. _

_Should you go to the shifter's place today, please wait until you have met with the new guards. They should know who your friends are and they might have some security questions for him._

_Have a pleasant and safe day, Dear One._

_E_

So the guards are coming for both of us? I understand Cleander wanting to protect Patty, but why me? How many shadows will I have now? There is more to this than I know.

The doorbell rings and I see that Alcide is here. I grab my keys and purse and work the security controls so that Patty and I may leave.

Gene opens the car doors for us as we approach my car. Alcide's truck is behind us and follows us to Bon Temps. Alcide tells me that the driver is Joseph and the passenger is Andrew. Both have sandy brown hair and a strong jaw line.

I comment that the two Weres look like twins. Alcide tells us that Joey and Andy are half-brothers; they have the same mother. Alcide explains that Joey and Andy will be joining Gene in guard duty.

Alcide has spoken with Cleander and both sets of shifters will be working together. The main difference will be that the Weres will leave when the vampires are up for the night, whereas the lionesses will be with us twenty-four seven; they will sleep when we do and they are light sleepers.

We will meet the lionesses at my place in Bon Temps and then Alcide will be heading back to Shreveport.

When we arrive at my place I see Quinn's truck and two SUV's parked in my driveway. Quinn and three ladies are sitting on the steps to the back patio.

Quinn introduces the three ladies. The tall one with dark long spiral hair and yellow eyes is Leandra. The one closest to my height, she might be two inches taller, with straight long brown hair and hazel eyes is Arielle. The lady with a bob of strawberry blond hair and golden eyes is Leona.

Leandra and Leona will be with Patty wherever she goes. She will travel in one of the SUV's; each SUV has bulletproofing among other things.

Arielle will be following me around. I may go where I want in my car, but a guard will do the driving. I narrow my eyes at Quinn. He tells me, "Take it up with your vampire, Babe. This is how it is."

Alcide takes off for Shreveport and the rest of us go inside. It looks like we're stuck with all of these people for a while so it will be easier to feel comfortable around them if we know them a bit better.

I offer everybody a drink and we sit in the living room. Patty says that she recognizes Leandra from a company party. Leandra says that she is an office manager for their office in Oceanside. As Leandra speaks to Patty, she is feeling surprised, happy, concerned, and interested. I get the feeling that Leandra knows a bit about Patty.

Leona is a hospital administrator; she has been in that position for about fifteen years now. I get from her, that she feels a lot of frustration at work.

Arielle is on break from college. She is majoring in archeology and business management. _What do you do with a degree in archeology?_ Arielle really enjoys archeology.

Joey is a construction foreman for the pack master's company and his brother Andy is a mechanic at what was Tray Dawson's garage.

Patty excuses herself to go upstairs to work. Before she heads up I say, "I thought you wanted to go for a run?" She looks at me, silently telling me that she wished I hadn't said that. Her eyes dart around and Leandra tells her, "Don't let us being here stop you. We're always up for a run." I think Patty wants to growl at me. She doesn't and within just a few minutes Patty and her entourage are jogging down the street.

I tell Andy, Joey and Arielle that I am going to freshen up a bit in the rest room and then I need to go out to Merlotte's. Andy and Joey look at me with their eyebrows raised. I tell them, "I'm not working. I need to speak to Sam."

When I am ready, we go out to the car. Both Weres sit in the front with Joey driving. Arielle and I sit in the back.

Jason calls my cell while we are on the road. He is so sorry that he's not with me right now. He got drunk last night and has a hangover. He'll come over if I need. I tell Jason that I'm fine. I'm headed for Merlotte's and my car couldn't fit more people anyway.

Jason then tells me not to be surprised if a few panthers start hanging around. My shifter guards tilt their heads when he says this, so I know they're listening. My brother says that Calvin knows about the article and since he is a panther and panthers are family... I tell him that I get it, but it isn't necessary.

We arrive at Merlotte's near opening, so there are few customers right now. Andy walks inside and looks around before coming out and signaling for us to go in.

D'Eriq says hello and Antoine shouts from the hatch, "Thought you wasn't working 'til Tuesday."

I point to my street clothes and say, "I'm not here to work."

Sam comes out from the back and smiles when he sees me. It is a sad smile. He says, "We need to talk." He briefly nods to the two Weres and the lioness. Sam and I head toward his office and so do the guards. I turn to them and say, "I'm safe with him."

Arielle says that she will stand outside the office door, but she must take a look in the office first. Sam obliges her and once she is outside the door and it is closed it is easier to pretend that this conversation is private.

Sam starts, "I don't want to fire you Cher, but I'm gonna have to let you go." Now I am confused. I was going to quit, but why is Sam deciding to fire me? He continues, "I know about the article. It's more important to me that you're safe than..." I hold my hand up. I don't want him to finish that sentence.

"I know Sam. That's why I came in today." He looks at me with skepticism. I sigh, "Once Eric told me how bad it is that my picture and all is in that paper... I couldn't risk staying here. I couldn't live with myself if you..." I hastily add, "Or anyone else got hurt."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about me." Sam tells me, "Let those guards do what they do... And tell that vampire of yours that he can add me to the guard list. I'm not about to sit back and do nothing while you're in danger."

That is sweet but Eric won't have any of it. I soften my voice a bit, "Sam, no. I don't want you getting hurt on my account." That is true. I add, "And Eric isn't exactly a fan."

Sam takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I know. Eric also knows what I am willing to do to keep you safe."

Well this is an awkward moment. We stare at each other for several seconds. Finally I tell him, "I'm gonna miss working for you, boss." I give him a hug.

He hugs me back saying, "I'm gonna miss having you around. Don't be a stranger. Just make sure that you don't come in on a schedule that someone can easily follow... a spur of the moment drop in..."

I chuckle and squeeze him and then let go. "You're always looking out for me."

I turn and open the door. As I step past Arielle she inhales and silently tells me that she is aware that I made physical contact with Sam. She motions to Sam that she would like to have a word.

While we're waiting, my phone rings again. Patty wants to know where I am. I tell her, then look at the time and tell her that we might just stay for lunch. Patty is welcome to join us. Patty says that she and her group will be here soon.

I sit in a booth away from the windows and we order drinks. After several minutes, Arielle comes out from Sam's office. She sits and thanks me for ordering ice water for her.

Shortly after Arielle sits, two panthers enter Merlotte's. I recognize them from the time I went out to Hotshot for my brother's impromptu wedding; Toby and Cliff. Neither one leaves Hotshot very often, their eyes are so inhuman that even humans know from one look that they are not "normal." Toby is about Jason's height, has lean muscles and has dark brown hair in a crew cut. Cliff is slightly taller with thick biceps and an even thicker neck, his red hair is thick and wavy.

My three guards smell them the moment they enter. I tell them that I recognize the two men as two in question approach. Toby tells us Jason said I was on my way here and that Calvin will be here soon, _lovely._

The two panthers sit at a nearby table as Leona enters the restaurant. Leona and Arielle exchange looks and Leona goes back outside. Moments later, Leona, Patty and Leandra enter.

Joey and Andy move to sit at another table near our booth as the ladies approach. Patty sits and scoots in so that Leandra can sit on the outside. Leona sits with the two Weres.

I get from Patty that she is relieved to see me. She is relieved in more than one way. Patty is happy that I am okay, because she likes me. Patty is also thrilled to be near someone more like her and less terrifying. I doubt Patty would think of any of the guards as terrifying if she thought they were human. She seems to be getting more and more anxious around supes.

Now that everyone is here more drinks are ordered as well as lunch. A handful of people come in while we wait for our order. I hear what they're thinking.

Many of them are silently gawking at the vampire's fiancée. A good number of them correctly figure out that some of the people around me are guards; although no one seems to think that any of the ladies is a guard. It must be a male thing.

We eat our food but don't talk too much. More people stream in as we eat and most of what we have in common to talk about is supe stuff. Supes do not talk about such things with humans near.

We're finishing up our meals when Calvin Norris comes inside. Calvin makes a beeline for my table, greets me and then asks if either of the two ladies sitting on the outer part of the booth is Leandra before I get a chance to make introductions.

Leandra introduces herself and Calvin says, "It is an honor to meet you Leandra. Might I have your ear for a moment?" His eyes roam over the area as if to say that her charge is safe.

Leandra agrees and gets up to walk with him outside. Leona moves to the vacated seat without saying a word.

Several minutes later, Leandra returns to our table and Calvin sits with his panthers. They speak with hushed voices, but supes can hear everything so they only keep out of human hearing range.

I, or Eric, pay the lunch bill. I admit that I don't really understand this money thing yet. I said that I would give it a go... this is me trying.

We head back to my place in a caravan of three cars. Three? I look back to see that the panthers are with us. How many types of supe can I collect? It makes me nervous. I turn to Arielle, "Is it safe to have all of you together like this? I mean, I know that supes are all loyal to their own kind and..."

Arielle tells me, "We have worked with other supes before; this is not the first time. Each of us has a role to play and as long as we stick to it, there will be no problem."

I say to her, "I know Cleander likes Patty, so I understand him wanting to send protection for her. Why would he send someone to protect me?"

Arielle responds, "My guess is that he offered protection to curry favor with the vampire." She leans back. "He is smitten with Patty."

I ask her, "He talks to you about her?"

"Sure he does." She chuckles. "Men can't keep it to themselves when they've found the woman of their dreams."

I look at her sideways. I don't think Patty would be too thrilled to hear that. Well, actually she would be thrilled and that would scare her; I'm sure of it. Arielle looks to have something more on her mind but doesn't say anymore on the subject.

When we get back to the house, Gene and Leona go inside first. Patty and I follow after we are told that it is safe to go in.

Once we are inside, Patty excuses herself to go upstairs and work. Gene has been around Patty enough to know that when she isn't sleeping, eating or jogging, she is working. He reminds her that it is Sunday; she ought to take a break from work. Patty responds that she has to strike whenever inspiration hits.

I notice the look that Leandra gives Patty as Patty starts up the stairs. Someone has told Leandra something about Patty. Leandra starts to follow Patty. I catch her eye and indicate that I will go up.

After a knock on the door Patty responds for me to come into the room. I ask her, "Is everything okay?"

She looks at me and in a tone that is too convincing says, "Yeah, why?"

I narrow my eyes at her. She exhales sharply and rolls her eyes. "I thought you were trying to stay out of my head."

She's got me on that one. I was trying to stay out of her mind. I tell her, "I was. I am. I'm just... I can tell that you're more anxious now than you were before. I would think that you would be more comfortable with supes as time went on, not more anxious."

She shrugs, "Guess I'm not used to being around so many supes at once."

"You know that they are here to protect us." I look at her and use a gentle voice. "I am pretty sure that Freddy Thomas is not a supe."

Her breath hitches and she jerks her head up. "What would make you say that?"

"You," she looks at me not understanding. I don't think she is ready to hear what I think her problem is. Nor do I know what can be done about it anyway.

She thinks for a moment about what I just said and becomes uncomfortable. Patty consciously decides to think of something else and I turn to leave. I'm just not sure what to do right now.

When I come back down the stairs, all eyes are on me. Leandra starts, "Who is Freddy Thomas?"

I look at them and say, "That isn't my story to tell."

Leandra asks, "What did Freddy Thomas do? Does Cleander know about him?"

I shrug. "I do not know what Patty has shared with her boss. And again, the Freddy Thomas story is not for me to tell."

Leandra eyes me and says, "You're a good friend." She then proceeds to take out a cell phone and dials. "Hey Danny, have you heard of a Freddy Thomas?" A moment passes. "No. Mrs. Northman and Patty were talking and the name came up. I didn't like the sound of it when his name was mentioned... yes... I asked her..." Leandra looks at me. "She says that it is not for her to tell... okay. Love ya, bye." She hangs up.

Leandra must notice the look on my face. She tells me, "Danny is my brother. We had the same father." I wonder if the other two are his sisters also. I look at them and they smile but shake their heads to indicate that they are not his sisters.

Leandra gets up and starts for the stairs. Luckily she is not moving at supe speed and I am able to cut her off. "Leandra, please don't go asking her about him. Not now, at least wait until she feels comfortable near you... she's had a lot to deal with lately."

The lioness does not look like she is backing off. She asks me, "Does your vampire know anything about Mr. Thomas?"

My Crazy Sookie grin makes a reappearance. "I suppose he might."

Leandra narrows her eyes. "If he can tell Danny something about Mr. Thomas by the end of the night then I will not press the issue with Patty."

I try to think of something to do with eight guards inside the house and three more roaming my woods. I decide to get some snacks together for tonight. I don't know who will be showing up for the presentation so I want to be as prepared as possible. Men eat a lot of food, while not many women do. Supes eat like there is no tomorrow. Seeing that my marriage is a human and vampire, the representative will probably be some kind of supe.

While I am in the kitchen I can hear Leandra speaking but cannot make out what she is saying. She must be talking to the other guards.

As I put some things together, the two panthers nod my way as they leave the house and head for the woods.

Arielle comes into the kitchen and asks if she can be of any help. I tell her that I'm about done. I tell her that Eric and I are expecting someone to come over tonight to discuss our wedding plans but have no idea who will be coming. I show her what I have and she laughs softly and tells me that it is enough for all of the supe guards. Arielle also tells me that the representative is coming to serve us, Eric and me, not to be served; an offer of a drink is all that one might expect.

Arielle says to me, "There is still plenty of sunlight left. It's a nice day to lie outside, don't you think?"

I look at her, "Someone told you that tanning is my vice?"

She nods, "Yes. I knew that about you before I came. Not that anyone would have to tell me, you have a nice tan." She tilts her head. "If you would normally be outside tanning, then do it. Don't let our being here stop you."

"I think I will do that." I smile and add, "... After I vacuum the carpet and mop the kitchen and bathroom floors."

I don't often clean with an audience but the more traffic there is inside my home the more dirt and debris there is to clean up. I cannot have a guest enter my home unless it is Gran clean. She had some high standards and I'm not about to let her down.

Once that is done I walk out the front door in my bikini. I carry my towel, lotion, and Harry Potter. By the time I'm done, the kitchen floor should be dry enough for me to go back inside via the back door.

Arielle follows me outside. She says to me, "I love to sunbathe too. All cats do." She proceeds to strip off all her clothes and I do my best to pretend that there is not a woman standing next to me getting naked. She shimmers and changes into a... lioness? She does not look like any lion that I have seen before, granted I am no expert. I suppose that she is some type of lion. Damn she is big! Whatever kind of lioness she is, she has a very pretty and shiny copper-color coat. Her teeth are scary; thank god she is on my team.

A panther comes out from the woods. He slowly approaches the area and then stands still while Arielle closes in on him and sniffs him. When she is done sniffing him, he sniffs her. I feel like I'm watching a live version of Animal Planet: The Wereanimal Reality Show. The panther does something that Arielle does not like and she nips him on the snout.

Finally he lies down a few yards from us. Arielle lies and stretches out next to my chaise and looks at me. She's waiting for me to lie too. If I didn't know that the lions, panthers and wolves in my yard were here for my protection I would not be able to be so calm. My life has changed drastically over the past couple of years. I sit on the chaise, put on some sunscreen, wipe off my hands, lie back and find out how Harry and his friends are doing today.

Before I go back inside I take the walk down my long driveway to check my mail. I heard the mail truck stop by while I was reading. Arielle follows me and then darts ahead to sniff the mailbox before I open it. I pull out the mail and we head back to the house.

Once we're at the back of the house Arielle changes back to human form, and puts on her clothes. As we go up the back steps, Arielle says to me, "With all of the guards here, your food supply will not last more than a day at a time. For that matter, we all eat way more than any human I've met."

I raise my brow. She is leading up to something.

Arielle continues, "We are all here to protect you and Patty. We also need to eat, but it is not right to expect you to feed us. As I said, we eat a lot and there are a number of us." She looks at me, "I'm asking if I may use your kitchen to cook dinner for everyone tonight."

I hadn't thought about dinner. But she is right; it will take a heck of a lot of food to feed everyone. I tell her, "I can't let you do that. How about after I shower, we brainstorm so that I can get an idea of how much food to fix and then we can go out to the store to do some food shopping."

She shakes her head. "That won't do. A grocery store has too many points of entry. If we need food, either Leona, one of the Weres or I will go out to get what is needed."

I blink and look at Arielle. "Arielle, I have to be able to live my life. I can't hide from the world."

Arielle tells me, "No, you cannot hide from the world but you can make it tougher for the zealots to get to you. There is no such thing as too careful when your face and name end up in GHL."

I ask her, "What do you have in mind?"

She tells me, "Tilapia with an herb risotto and green beans. If you say "yes" then I can get started and head to the store while you are in the shower." Arielle looks at me expectantly, I get the feeling that she really likes to cook.

I tell her, "Alright. You can cook tonight, but we will have to work something out because you are not cooking for everyone every night." She smiles and we head inside.

The pile of mail looks to be mostly junk. I put it down on an end table to look through after I shower.

There is a box on my bed with a note on top. I open the note.

_Lover,_

_This might come in handy tonight. Dress comfortable with shoes for walking._

_E_

I open the box to find a leather jacket. The jacket is new but it is an old style; like it was lifted from the fifties. I have a feeling that tonight will be interesting.

My suntan lotion is scrubbed off in the shower and then I dress in a pair of dress jeans, a nice red shirt that shows some cleavage and my newest pair of sneakers. I put studs in my ears and pull my hair up into a pony tail. Then I take a sheer scarf and tie it around the pony tail.

When I come out I find that Arielle has already started to work on dinner. Leona is helping her. I offer to help, but both women say that they have things just fine.

Something catches my eye and I go to the window. There it is again. It's a fireball. I look outside to see Patty throwing fire. It looks like she is aiming at something but I can't tell from here what it is. I go outside to get a better look.

Gene is throwing items into the air for Patty to target. If he throws the object in the air after she has a flame in her hand, she hits the target without any problem. When he throws the items into the air before she has the flame in her hand, not many targets get hit. It takes her too long to get the lighter to ignite so that she can draw the flame from it.

Patty is most comfortable when they are in awe of her flame throwing ability. She is bothered by the fact that drawing a flame from a lighter quickly is something that she needs to practice a lot more.

I think Leandra senses that Patty is most comfortable and happiest when she has a flame ready to throw. Leandra throws up several targets, but always waits until Patty has a flame.

Leona and Arielle call us in for dinner. We clean up while drinks are poured. _I am going to get spoiled if I'm not careful._

Dinner is delicious. I have never had tilapia before. The tilapia is topped with a mango salsa that I could eat without anything else. The risotto is good too. It looks like rice, but it's pasta. I can taste the herbs used in the risotto, they didn't use my dried herbs; they used fresh. The green beans are fresh too and perfectly steamed. It's as though a five star restaurant came and took over my kitchen.

Kudos go out to both ladies and Leona is quick to say that all she did was clean the fish; Arielle did all of the cooking. Leona then says that she will cook tomorrow night, if it is alright with me. I feel kind of weird with people taking over my kitchen, but I also don't want to seem ungrateful or rude. I tell Leona that she can have the kitchen tomorrow.

Only four slices of pound cake have been eaten (I've been pretty good about staying away). I offer it up for dessert and it quickly becomes history. The ladies ask if they might have the recipe; they really like Gran's cake.

Leandra starts clearing the table. Patty and I get up to help. Andy, Joey and Gene tell us not to bother. Gene then tells Leandra that the Weres can clean up; it's the least they can do after such a delicious meal. Patty and I start to protest. She wants to feel like she is contributing and I do too; it is my home after all. Gene politely tells us if we had invited them for dinner, then that would be different. They were not invited by me or Patty; they were assigned and we ladies should not have to shoulder the burden of cooking and cleaning up after so many uninvited guests.

With so little to do between now and the time my husband arrives I take a look through my stack of mail. I have no bills, but that is no longer a surprise. There is a card from Tara and JB; it is for the baby's christening. _Really?_ That must by JB's doing. The christening is about six weeks away. One piece of mail that I have is a copy of the rag sheet "God's Holy Light." It's the same one that I am in. The page with my picture is dog eared and parts of the passage are highlighted. _This can't be good._ Someone also sent me a copy of the latest Fellowship of the Sun Newsletter, highlighting the section about those of us that are damned for eternity. There is also a copy of "Sunny Days," a "pro-living" magazine that I never heard of until right now. Someone sent me a post card that has instructions on it. The instructions tell me how to cast out the evil in my life and tell me to recite the prayer printed on the card.

Leandra asks me if something is wrong. I wave my mail and snort, "Just the assholes that live in the area. Excuse my language."

Leandra comes over and asks if she may see what came in. She looks it over and sniffs every piece, including the nice one from my friends. Leandra has the others smell my mail too and then tells Leona to take the mail to Merlotte's and ask Sam if he can identify any of the scents. The only piece left behind is the invitation to the christening.

It is after dark when Leona returns. We are watching the news; not much is new or different today from yesterday. A short amount of time is allotted to World news, a tiny bit for local and weather as well. Most of the news still revolves around the two-natured revealing themselves.

Leona informs us that Sam recognizes three of the scents. One scent, on the Fellowship Newsletter, is from a guy that is in jail for trying to murder me a few months ago. The other two scents belong to two of his Fellowship buddies; it seems the two buddies collaborated on the postcard. The other scents are not known to Sam.

Arielle starts, "The jails here must be totally screwed up."

Leandra seconds, "I'm pissed. This is unacceptable." Man, she does look menacing when she is mad. She pulls out her cell and dials. "Pack master Herveaux, this is Leandra Cleander. I have some disturbing news. Sookie is receiving mail from a man incarcerated for attempting to murder her... no; Sam Merlotte was able to tell us based on the smell. Yes, a postcard sent by two of his buddies... There was also a copy of the ass-paper... yes. Thank you. You are welcome. Goodnight, sir."

A truck comes down my driveway and I recognize it as Quinn's. Leandra goes to the front door and I point to the back. "Only strangers go to the front door."

She looks mildly amused as she realizes that Quinn is heading for my back door. Leandra meets him at the door and steps out on the porch to speak with him.

I am soon aware that my husband is here. I didn't hear a car so I guess he flew.

My vampire Viking does not come in right away. He must be getting the news from Leandra and Quinn.

Eric comes inside and I ask, "Did they tell you about the mail?" He says, "Yes." Then he finds the stack of mail and before he touches anything looks at me. "Arlene did not send any of those to you." He then proceeds to pick up smell each piece.

How could he know that my former friend Arlene didn't send any of my mail to me without sniffing it first? Is it because Sam would have identified her scent? Surely Leandra told him what Sam said. I look at Eric as I figure it out; he killed Arlene.

Eric sees me looking at him. He says, "If she had gotten her way you would be dead right now. That was her mistake. That foul woman can never hurt you again and I will not apologize for that."

I can see now that Arlene wasn't much of a friend. She was friendly to whoever could do the most for her. But she had two children. Arlene may have become a hateful bitch at the end, but I wouldn't wish to make any child an orphan. I can't help but cry, "What about Coby and Lisa? What will happen to them?"

Eric tries to reassure me even though I can tell that he does not understand why I care about her children. "If you would like, I can find out what has happened to them."

I nod my head. I would like very much to know that those two are okay.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to clean myself up, I look presentable. When I come out Quinn, Patty, Leandra and Eric are sitting in the living room waiting for me.

Quinn tells us that the proposals they have for us are mostly Patty's work. Patty shrugs. Quinn says that although he thought he'd handle it himself, he took a look at what Patty came up with and thinks that we would really like it. Quinn says that he and Patty will share the work and on the day of, he will take over so that she can enjoy her ancestor's wedding rather than work.

Patty has a few suggestions for our location. I would not have thought of any of these places, but it is like she has known me for years. Each one is so perfect. Each venue has its pros and cons. The one that I like most is the reception hall that looks out on the water. Eric agrees that it is a magnificent place. I read from Patty that she is not one bit surprised with our choice. She tells us that these are just locations that she thought we might like; E(E)E can work anywhere should we have another place in mind. We want the reception hall on the water.

The next couple of hours are spent talking about our wedding and the reception. I hadn't thought much about the location of our wedding; aside from the fact that a traditional church wedding would be out. Eric has a wonderful location in mind and tells me that he even found a minister willing to work with a priestess to marry us.

Quinn tells us that there are a number of excellent bakeries and the E(E)E has worked with most of them on a number of events. The company also has its own baker on staff and he is listed with the others on the sheet handed to me. Troy, the E(E)E baker, does not have a store front; he would come to me.

There are many styles of invitations that we have to choose from. Naturally, my husband likes the most expensive.

Patty tells me that I will need to think about whether I will change into my wedding gown at the location or before. She also mentions that if I put my gown on after I get to the location then I will probably want a hair and make-up person there too.

My next few days will be spent looking for hair and make-up people, tasting cake and trying on bridal gowns. That shouldn't take too long, right?

Quinn and Patty clean up their papers and Eric squeezes me and kisses my temple. I know that feeling; he is about to tell me something that I might not like.

"I'm going on a short trip." I look at him. He tells me, "I will leave Shreveport around eleven Wednesday evening and I will be back before dawn on Friday." I relax a bit. That news isn't so bad. I've gone longer without him; I can deal with missing him on Thursday.

Leandra's cell phone rings. The conversation is short. When she hangs up she looks to Quinn who still has his laptop out. She points to the laptop and asks, "May I?"

She opens up a web browser and goes to the web address for KTLA news. She clicks on the streaming video.

People are protesting both outside the courthouse and outside the jail where convicted sex offender Frederick Thomas is currently serving time. He is set to be released from prison later this week. Thomas is the key suspect in the serial rapist case which seemed to end around the same time as his arrest for another rape. Many people are convinced that he is the serial rapist, but there is not enough proof. He will be a registered sex offender; no more will happen unless he strikes again.

Patty hears the report. She clenches her jaw and her eyes widen.

Leandra looks at Patty. "Did he attack you?"

Patty swallows and says, "Yes. He did. Then my brothers and father beat the shit out of him... And then they got into trouble." She moves toward the stairs. "Excuse me." Patty goes into the rest room and turns on the sink.

Leandra starts to follow and Eric quietly tells her, "Her brother Liam interrupted."

Leandra responds, "Mr. Thomas is a dead man."

Eric nods in agreement. "Yes, he is."

Leandra picks up on his meaning. "Cleander will want in on the kill." Eric narrows his eyes; he wants the fucker to himself.

He looks up and says, "I'll talk to him about it later."

I think Eric is going to go upstairs to talk to Patty. I get his attention and tell him, "I think she could use a supe-free night. Or, at least as close to one as she can get."

My vampire knows that I am telling him something. He can feel that through our bond. Eric nods his head and asks if we're ready to go. _We_? Arielle will be with us.

Eric and I get into the Lexus. Arielle and a vampire that I recognize from Fangtasia get into one of the SUV's.

While we are on the road he says to me, "You think you understand what is going on with Patty." He glances over my way. "Please, share."

"I think Freddy Thomas did more damage than she even realizes." He raises a brow. I continue. "When she was attacked, she was small, weak and did not know how to fight..."

"She was vulnerable." Eric adds, "Patty was the kind of prey that Freddy Thomas thrives on."

"Right, Patty learned to defend herself against people like him. She worked out and learned some hand to hand combat... That only works if the attacker is human."

Eric turns his head to look at me directly for a moment before turning back to the road. "We have no reason to believe that Mr. Thomas is a supe. Has someone else attacked her?"

"No Eric, no one else has attacked her." How can I explain? I take a deep breath. "I saw in her mind earlier... when she was in high school she started to develop feelings for her friend Warren. At some point she realized that Warren was deceptively strong and when he started showing more interest in her, she backed off." I add, "Patty feels defenseless around supes. She can't defend herself against them like she could a human."

"She is afraid of being vulnerable." He grips the wheel. "Have you spoken with her?"

"Eric, I wouldn't even know what to say." I explain. "Patty is not aware of all that is going on, she has pushed it down... I wish there was some way to help."

My husband says, "There is."

I turn in my seat to look at him better, "Really?"

"Yes." He tells me, "It will take time; healing always does. Half the battle is knowing where the problem lays. Now that I know, I can put a plan into action."

I ask him, "Care to share?"

He chuckles, "You just keep being her friend and I will be the overprotective patriarch." He looks over at me; he must have heard me call him that.

We pull into the parking lot for the county fair. I love fairs, but don't normally have someone to go with unless Tara is off from work.

I bite my lip. My Viking is Mr. Security but he brings me here when I am on a hit list? "Are you sure this is safe?"

He smiles, "Safer than you would be during the day." Eric gets out and comes around to open my door. "Check your surroundings."

I reach out with my mind. _Wow! How many vampires are there? It's like we're walking into Vampire World._

Eric sees the expression on my face. "Your life is different now because of that fucking rag. I wanted to take you here tonight, because I know that you like the musical grease and thought you might enjoy tonight's fifties theme." He kisses me. "When I found out about the article, I was going to change plans." He smiles. "Pam offered to acquire additional security and take charge. The vampires that are here saw the article too. They also offered additional security."

We have a great time at the fair. The band is playing all fifties music and we spend a lot of time dancing. We also go on a Ferris wheel; heights always make me nervous so I cling onto my vampire. There is a house of mirrors and I find it difficult to navigate. The exit is a moving platform. Next, we go on a roller coaster. Usually they scare the crap out of me, but I know my guy will keep me safe. It is an adrenaline rush! Now I understand the appeal. We go back to the band area and dance some more before hitting the game booths. Eric offers to play some of the games to win me items, but I know that he has an unfair advantage. I tell him that he can do the one with the water gun where he has to knock down targets with the stream of water. The water guns are not very accurate and Eric does not like how they work, but he is determined to get results. He doesn't have to work nearly has hard as most humans to win a giant Teddy Bear for me.

On our way back home Eric asks, "How would you like to go see a live production of Grease?"

I smile. "Are you kidding? I would love that!"

He smiles back at me. "Good. Next Saturday, we are taking a night off from work."

"Oh, wait." Man I really do want to go, but I might not be able to. I tell him, "Halleigh's baby shower is next Saturday."

"I am aware." He tells me. "I can pick you up there and we will have plenty of time."

"Wow. Thank you, Eric." He has made me so happy. He knows it too. "I've never seen a live musical before."

Are we going to be surrounded by vampires there too? "Eric?" he looks over to let me know he is still listening; as always. "The vampires that were at the fair tonight... that was really sweet of them..."

"Yes it was." He adds, "They also know you as a vampire savior." _What?_ He looks at me and continues, "You have saved many vampire lives. A number of them were in the park tonight. Some of the vampires at the fair were sired by someone that you saved, or tried to save. To many vampires, you are the Human Heroine."

I snort, "You're shittin' me."

With his calm, even voice Eric says "No, I am not shitting you." He tells me, "It is a good thing to know that even with those plotting to take you from me, there are many more out there that want to see you safe and happy."

When we get back to the house, the vampire that rode shotgun with Arielle recedes into the woods. Arielle, Eric and I enter the house.

Leona greets us. Patty went to bed not long ago. Leandra is upstairs with her. I can sense that Patty is sleeping and that Leandra is awake and alert.

I say, "Oh. Well, that's good. There are fresh sheets on the bed... The mattress is old, but the couch pulls out into a bed too." Eric moves the coffee table while I go into the linen closet and pull out some sheets. Leona and Arielle say that it is sweet of me to do this, but it is not necessary. _Where else would they sleep? The floor?_

When we are done Eric and I go into our room and close the door. I kiss him and thank him for a wonderful evening. I love dancing with him so tonight was perfect.

He kisses back and our hands start to roam. I need to stop this now. I silently gesture that I want to stop. Then I say, "Not tonight."

He raises a brow and asks, "Problem?"

I look up at him and narrow my eyes. "You can smell it. I know you can."

He smirks. "I fail to see how that is a problem."

I respond, "You're kidding, right?"

He puts his hands on either side of my face, "I am a vampire Little One. Blood is what I crave, yours above all." He furrows his brow. "Your blood flows freely and I do not have to bite you. I fail to understand the problem."

I can't help but make a face. "It's just... it's gross."

He laughs. "With all that you have seen, your own menstrual blood is gross?"

"Yes!" I'm exasperated and a bit peeved with him. "You turned off the lights last night because you knew. Didn't you?"

He looks at my face and reminds me, "Yes, and you had quite the intense orgasm. Didn't you?"

I turn red with embarrassment. "That was last night. I am not having sex with you tonight."

My Viking looks like he is pouting. This is new. He says, "Fine, as you wish."

I get ready for bed and climb in. Eric gets in on the other side and spoons me.

His hand travels south. I tell him, "No sex Eric."

He growls, "I know."

His hand is between my legs, feeling around. I snap at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

I feel a slight tug below. He tells me, "I am confirming my suspicion." I turn to look at him. He informs me, "You are not supposed to use tampons while you sleep."

I counter, "It beats wearing a diaper."

He kisses my cheek, "I do not like it."

I pat his hand, "You don't have to."

He growls and I chuckle.

He asks, "What can I do to get you to give up using tampons while you sleep?"

I tell him, "Nothing." I turn to look at him, "Eric, I've used them for years. I'll be fine."

Eric does not like my answer. He tells me, "I could just pull it out."

I glare at him.

He nods his head in acquiescence and then smiles at me. "I'll be sure to wake you before I die for the day so that you can change. Eight hours with the same one inside you is too long."

I practically growl, "Eric."

He tells me, "If you insist on sleeping with them in then I will insist that you wake up in a few hours so that you can change."

I kiss him. "You are a pain in the ass, but I love you. Goodnight."

He holds me to him and says, "Goodnight, Lover."

As sleep takes hold of me I hope that Eric is kidding and will not wake me up before dawn. I know I'm only kidding myself; he'll wake me up alright.


	11. Gene Pool

**8/6/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(11) Gene Pool

Friggin' A, I need a Midol. I begin to stretch but I stop as a cramp hits. I hold myself for a minute for it to pass and then slowly get up and head for the medicine cabinet.

When I'm done in the bathroom, I get myself dressed and hope that the medication kicks in soon. I'm not used to having cramps this bad anymore.

I lock the door and go to the closet to rearrange the boxes. Once the closet is open, I can see that the boxes are in place. Did he go back to Shreveport? I don't see how Eric would have had the time; he kept his word, as always, and woke me when the sky was starting to lighten.

Now I'm worried. He wouldn't have had the time to get back to Shreveport this morning after I went back to bed. Maybe he went over to Bill's... I'll check here first. I quietly move all of the boxes and open the trap door, knowing that he will not be inside. But he is. The top sheet is gathered over his dead body and crumpled under his nose; he wants to breathe in my scent when he wakes. My heart melts at the sight.

The door in the floor is closed once again and the boxes are replaced. Someone here knows where he sleeps during the day. Who is it? It must be one or all of the guards; maybe they can smell him here. His scent would have to be all over the house, especially in our room. I would have hoped that no one could tell that his scent meant he was here now and that shifters would think that it was because he was here frequently. I hope that Eric knows who it is; it makes me nervous not knowing.

When I open the door I can smell breakfast cooking. Patty is making breakfast for everyone. She says that it has been years since she cooked so much food. Leona went out to the store this morning while Leandra, Patty and Andy went for a jog. There is a lot of everything; pancakes, slices of toasted sourdough bread, blueberry muffins, hash browns, scrambled eggs, maple bacon and a very large fruit salad.

After a few glances from our guards I dip into Patty's head. Patty tried to go for her jog without any guards; as soon as she opened the door she was flanked on both sides. Patty knew that if she cooked a big breakfast, more groceries would be needed. If more groceries were needed, then there would be fewer supes around because at least one of them (she had hoped for more, but didn't expect as much) would have to run the errand.

During breakfast it is established that Patty will be leaving for work after changing into a business outfit; she needs to run around checking on items for Saturday as well as some other event that she is planning. She doesn't seem too happy about it but plans to be back for dinner so that she will have time to get ready for tonight.

The group turns to me to find out what I have planned for the day. I tell them that I have some reading to do first and then I will think about going out.

Leona might not know why (or maybe she does) I don't want to leave, but surely she can sense it. Leona says, "The house will be guarded even when you are not here. We are not taking any chances that someone could come in here while we're gone."

I nod my head. That is something, at least. I still don't want to leave my vampire during the day unless I know who else is aware of his day location. I simply respond, "I haven't read the note from Eric yet and he was supposed to leave some other information for me to read too. That is what I will do first, and then maybe I'll make some phone calls to set up appointments."

After breakfast, Patty and I start to clean up but the others take over.

Patty heads upstairs to shower and change while I go into my bedroom and find my note for the day.

_Lover,_

_Inside the blue folder is the paper work that I expect you to read. Feel free to highlight anything that you think we should negotiate should you wish to work for __our__ company._

_Should you start looking into dresses, cakes, and other wedding related items; your guards have been told that you are not to know their cost. You will make your choices without regard to money._

_E_

I put the letter away in the box and pull the blue folder off of the dresser. I sit on the bed and read through the job description. The job is doable and the hours are perfect for someone that is married to a vampire. I get full medical and dental benefits; there is a Post-It note saying that I will get those anyway once we are legally wed. There is a retirement plan that I can join; Eric notes that he would rather turn me but knows that I do not want that. There has to be a typo on the salary. That is way too much money.

Google can help me; I take out the laptop and Google salary information. The salary offered here is the same as what a Personnel Manager might make after ten years or more! Most people earn half the amount during their first few years in that position. I will have to talk to him about this; he cannot pay me more just because I'm his wife.

I make a number of phone calls and make appointments to meet with people. I'll meet with a couple of hairstylists next week, one of them also does makeup, I have a handful of appointments to look at cake designs and taste samples (I hope I don't gain too much) and I have a couple of appointments at bridal stores to look at and try on wedding gowns. One of the calls is to Tara at Tara Togs, she says for me to get my butt down there. I tell her that I probably will, but it might be closer to dark.

Patty leaves while I am making my calls.

I have no idea what I want to do for the day. That's not true. I want to stay here and make sure that Eric is safe; someone knows where he is and that bothers me. I open the closet door and stare at the boxes. With all of the things that I could be doing right now, what excuse can I use for not doing them? My cramps are bad today, but they'll only get worse if I don't move. I could tell them that I need to clean again and spend the day cleaning...

"Those boxes look heavier than they are." I spin around to see Arielle looking at me. She tells me, "Eric wanted me to know where you keep your seasonal items in case you need help moving any of them." Arielle's expression tells me that she knows what is under the boxes. Arielle adds, "Eric was kind enough to pull that out" she points to the floor near Eric's side of the bed. I walk around to look. There is a thick mat and bedding. As I realize that I slept with a lioness in my room she continues, "But he had to move some of your boxes around. I helped him put them back... He said that you like fresh air when you sleep, but not to let it get too cold in here. I hope you slept okay, I shut your window not too long after he left."

"Oh." I'm not sure what else to say. "Thank you."

Arielle says to me, "You do what you normally would, Sookie. Your home is protected. No one will be able to come inside while you're gone." I get it; she is telling me that Eric is safe. Weres are watching the house, to prevent anyone from breaking in and Arielle is the only guard (I think) that knows where Eric is for the day.

I'm still not certain that I want to leave. Arielle gives me a look and pulls out her cell phone. She types a message and shows it to me. The message tells me, "I have told no one where he is. Your vampire is safe." After I read her message she clears her screen.

Reluctantly I agree to go out. My three guards escort me to Tara Togs.

Joey enters the store first before allowing me and the rest of the entourage to follow.

Tara hands a dress to someone in a dressing booth as I walk in. She sees me and lights up.

My friend walks over and hugs me, "Glad you decided to come in." She looks back at the dressing room and lowers her voice, "What is up with you girl? I hear you quit working at Merlotte's... I knew you could do better but I didn't think you would actually leave... And now you're being followed by..." she gestures to my guards.

I tell her, "Have you heard of the tabloid _God's Holy_ _Light_? Tara nods her head. I continue, "My face, name, and information on where I work are in the latest edition."

Tara looks as though she has been punched in the stomach. "Oh my god, Sookie... Every crazy person knows what you look like?" She is angry, "Please tell me that your vampire is going to kill the assholes responsible."

My response is, "Knowing him, he will."

Tara hugs me. "This is supposed to be a happy time for you. You tell me if there's anything I can do for you."

A small redheaded woman comes out from the dressing booth and tells Tara that she is interested in just two of the items. Tara subtly rolls her eyes as she rings up the items; this woman is not her favorite customer.

Tara starts by asking me what my price range is. I tell her that I don't want anything too extravagant; she doesn't need to show me the most expensive. She wants me to narrow it down so that she can stay within my budget, but I don't know what my budget is.

Arielle tells Tara that I am to see all of the dresses but none of the prices; as per Mr. Northman's instructions. Tara snorts and pulls out her stock of wedding dresses as well as a catalogue.

The number of wedding dresses in the store is small, but there are many more in the catalogue and we can order more wedding gowns to try on. I try on five in the store and they are all very pretty. If the wedding was next week, one of these would do. Tara and Arielle tell me that I will know the dress when I find it; pretty isn't good enough. There are three dresses in the catalogue that Tara thinks would look good on me, she'll order them for me to try on if I am interested. I tell her that I will try them. They all look good in the big book; I can only hope that they'll look half as good on me.

My friend asks if I want to look at bridesmaid dresses and if I know what sizes are needed.

I smile, "What size are you?"

She squeals, "Really? You want me to be a bridesmaid?"

I beam back at her. "Tara, you have been my best friend for so many years. I couldn't imagine not having you as a bridesmaid."

She is happy. "Alright girl, if that is what you want. Don't you go making me where some ugly-ass dress." I laugh. She asks me, "Who else do you have in mind?"

I tell her, "I haven't asked them yet... but I was thinking Amelia; she's a really good friend. And Patty; she's Eric's blood relative and I like her too."

Tara looks at me, "Okay. Once you get their answer, you'll need to find out their sizes. Are you going to have a maid of honor?"

I press my lips, "I was thinking I'd ask Pam. She is Eric's vampire child and I count her as a friend." _Plus the fact that she'd be insulted to play second fiddle to a human if she were a bridesmaid instead._

Tara smiles, "You want to make sure that he is represented at the wedding too. That is so sweet." She looks at me, "Do you know what style of dress you want us to wear, or what color?"

I tell her, "Red, but not any red." I look at the dresses and pull one out that is the shade of red that I like. I tell Tara that I want the bridesmaids to be in dresses this color or close to it but I don't really care what style the dress is. I think each girl should have a dress that works with her body type.

Tara tells me to have the girls come in and try on some dresses to see what style works best for each girl. Even if I don't order the dresses from her, we'll have a better idea of what to look for when I go to the other shops.

The catalogue has a section for some other wedding related items, like invitations and Tara asks me if I'd like to look at the selection. I tell her that Eric already picked out the ones that we will be using; they're part of the wedding package.

She raises a brow; Tara wants to know who we have that is planning our wedding that will take place in a few months. I tell her that the E(E)E is handling our event and her eyes widen.

Tara says, "Shit Sookie. That company was booked solid but they are planning your wedding? Fuck! That vampire must really..." Her first thought isn't the nicest so she ends with, "love you." Tara does think that he loves me, she just wonders if he's using any life-threatening means to get me a wedding so soon.

I look at Tara and tell her, "Yes, he does." I smile, "I know you're afraid of him. It's probably healthy to be afraid of vampires... but you should know that Eric would not hurt anyone for fun or anything silly. The only people that really ought to fear him are the ones that threaten him, his family or anyone under his..." I try to remember that word he uses, "retinue."

Joey chimes in, "She's right. You don't want to fuck with him; but he won't bother you if you keep your nose clean." I turn to look at him. It is not often that a Were is at all defensive of a vampire in such a manner. Joey says to me, "Your vampire has something that few vampires do; our respect. We're not his biggest fans, he is dead after all... but if ever there was a respectable vampire, it's him."

Arielle adds, "I hear that he's a great boss to work for."

Andy says, "I've heard that too. I've met some of his employees and they all say that he's a better boss than whoever they last had."

I smile, "I've heard that a lot too. He likes to see his employees happy. Happy people work well and are loyal."

Tara is taking it all in, "Huh..."

I ask Tara, "Would you want to go with me to Carmine's tomorrow? I have to stuff my face with cake and see if there is any type that I cannot live without."

Sarcasm drips from her voice as she smiles back at me, "You poor thing. I'll be happy to help save you from drowning in a sea of sugary bliss."

"Nope," I tell her, "You'll be drowning with me." We both laugh and I tell her what time I am supposed to be at the bakery; she will meet me there.

We say our goodbyes and I leave for home with my guards.

It is lunch time by the time we're back. I make up some sandwiches for the four of us to eat; someone must have bought more luncheon supplies.

While we eat, Arielle asks the men about their last hunt as wolves. They seem a bit shocked that she asked; I guess not many lions ask wolves about such things. They tell us both about the hunt in great detail. Joey and Andy are pleasantly surprised with Arielle's attention to their hunting story. This leads into them exchanging stories about their first time changing into werewolves.

Joey made his first change before Andy did and even a normal human could tell that Andy is not thrilled about that. Both men were anxious to change and loved it when it finally happened. The hunt on the night of a Were's first transformation is one that is never forgotten. The family had a big party for each of them on the next night.

Andy says that it is Arielle's turn to spill.

We listen to the story of her first transformation. Arielle says, "I was nervous as hell. I knew nothing about shifters of any kind... Well, that's not really true. I had been told a number of months before that I was some sort of cat... I thought they were nuts."

She looks at us and restarts by saying that she was adopted by two humans that knew nothing of the supe world and desperately wanted a baby. They hadn't yet conceived a child of their own and they were losing hope that it would happen. Arielle's childhood life was pretty normal. Her parents adopted her sister two years later and a year after that they conceived a child on their own. As far as she knew, everyone was normal.

One day she and her family went to a fair organized by a few of the churches in town. There was an older boy at the fair; his name was Gary. Gary had dark, almost black hair. His hair was thick and wavy. He had gorgeous brown eyes and a tall, muscular body. The two of them met on a dance floor and meshed together really well. Soon, they started spending a lot of time together.

They hadn't been dating long when she noticed how much he liked to sniff her. She thought it was a bit odd, but it was his thing evidently. Gary had met her parents before they officially started dating, but he seemed hesitant to introduce her to his. The day she met Gary's parents, Arielle got a huge wakeup call.

Arielle walked into the house with Gary and his parents went on alert; until Gary reminded them that she was his girlfriend. His parents circled her and sniffed her and asked her what kind of cat she was. Arielle thought that they were nuts and they soon realized that Arielle had no idea what she was nor did she know Gary or his parents for what they were.

Arielle got the shock of her life when his parents told her that they were werewolves. Again, she thought that they were nuts but the mother changed and Arielle freaked out realizing that it was true. Once they realized that she had been adopted by a human family, they took it upon themselves to help her.

Arielle still wasn't convinced that she would change into a cat, but her werewolf friends were. When they sensed that it was close, his parents set up a camping trip; that way her parents would know that it would be a parent supervised event and would think that they were simply camping with a group of friends.

The night of the full moon came and she could feel a pull like she had never felt before. All of the werewolves that had come out to the woods with her and Gary's family started stripping off their clothes and changing into wolves. Gary suggested that Arielle take off her clothes too, before the change started and they got torn in the process. Then, her boyfriend took his clothes off right in front of her and then he smiled and told her that she could go around back if she really wanted some privacy. Arielle went around back and took her clothes off, feeling silly and shy and awkward; but those feelings were quickly replaced with a need to hunt when she found that she was on all fours.

When her animal form sensed the wolves, she began to go into an attack mode. But then she realized that she would be severely outnumbered and her instincts told her to flee. She would have fled too if she hadn't been surrounded on all sides. Then she saw Gary in his wolf form; he came to her and kissed her. She rubbed her face on him in response and the tension melted. After that, Arielle learned to hunt like the wolves did and had a marvelous time. Arielle adds with a smile, "Gary and I have been together ever since. We've been married for five years now."

Andy's and Joey's eyes grow big. Joey exclaims, "Shit! You're the Tucson lioness?"

She presses her lips and raises her brows. "Yep, that's me."

I ask, "You're from Tucson, Arizona?"

Arielle tells me, "That's where I grew up. Gary got a job with a security firm out in California not long after we got married. His other job was good, but this one pays more and has better benefits. Plus, it's not too far from the college I'd wanted to attend."

"Wow." I say, "So you and your husband can literally fight like cats and dogs."

She laughs and says, "We have."

I look at her not sure if I should ask the question on my mind. Arielle gives me an inquiring look. I say to her, "I was just wondering, but I don't want to be rude by asking something..." She looks at me, waiting for me to ask, "... I don't know much about big cats..." I take a breath.

Arielle says to me, "And you were wondering what type of cat I am?"

I nod my head sheepishly. I was actually wondering what type of lioness she is; I hadn't considered that she might not be a lioness. Arielle doesn't look like a panther. She has some tiger like qualities but not enough for me to think that she is a tiger. What else is there?

She smiles and tells me, "I'm a liger. A supe specialist came to see me after I turned and no one could quite figure it out. It was obvious that I was a cat, but no one could tell what kind."

I say, "I've never heard of a liger. You must be pretty rare." Given their reaction I doubt that Joey and Andy knew Arielle to be a liger and not a lioness. I doubt they know what that is either.

She explains, "It means that my father was a lion and my mother was a tiger." She smiles, "I'm a mutt." We chuckle at her use of the term.

I feel bad knowing that Arielle is here to guard me when she has a husband back in California. Did she leave behind their children too? Can a wereliger and a werewolf have children? As curious as I am, I think I'll keep my questions to myself. I don't want to come off as nosy and I don't want to make her feel bad.

We clean up our mess from lunch and then I get ready for sunbathing outside. This time it is not a shock when Arielle follows me outside and strips down to her birthday suit so that she can change into her cat form. She has definitely gotten over her shyness.

As often happens at this time of day, the mail truck stops a way down my driveway. Unlike most days, the truck turns in and comes toward the house. Arielle springs to alert and the Weres in the woods move closer.

My regular mailman, a forty something year old man named Frank, gets out of the truck. He has a thick envelope in his hand and tells me that he needs a signature. Before he can get near me, Arielle darts toward him. Frank nearly shits in his pants when he sees the giant cat come towards him. I tell him to hold the letter out for her to sniff. He holds it out with shaky hands so that Arielle can get a good sniff. The letter passes her test so I sign the little paper to accept the letter. It is addressed to Eric, care of me. The return address is in Rhodes but there is no name on the return address. Maybe Eric will recognize the seal.

I think that Eric has most of his mail go to the Shreveport home and he has his day man Bobby sign for anything that requires a signature. Eric has never received mail here before.

Aside from Eric's letter, I only have a magazine. I have never heard of _Fang's Friends _before. I head inside and put Eric's mail on the counter with the magazine. I'll look through it after I shower.

The shower is quick. Patty and her group will be here soon and even though Leona said that she would cook, I want to be showered and dressed and ready to help. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and head out.

No one is here yet so I pull the magazine off the counter and look through it. There is a four page article about the life of a former Ms. America turned vampire and how the humans in her life reacted to the change. There are a few personal ads in the back; they are similar to the ones humans would normally use only these also include blood type or blood preference. There are several pages of ads; TruBlood has the biggest ad of all. There are a number of articles about human/vampire relations. One such article lists the occupations that are the most vampire friendly. Another article is on where and how a vampire can meet a quality mate/meal and not just a random fangbanger.

I find this magazine to be entertaining. I can see why vampires would like this publication. I check the address label to verify that it was sent to me and not to my vampire. Nope, it was sent to me. I spend a good while reading it and stop when I hear a car approaching.

Patty and her guards are back. Leona comes in and starts working in the kitchen after a brief "hello." Leandra looks at me then at Patty as if she is trying to tell me something. I bet it is related to Leandra's brother.

Patty and Leandra say "hello" as well and Patty takes her computer case upstairs.

I offer to help Leona with whatever it is that she is cooking. She says that there is no need. I see the ingredients; they're spending a fortune on food. There is a lot of seafood and she is using real saffron too. She tells me that she is making paella. I never heard of paella before but it's got to be good; you can't go wrong with rice and seafood.

Since Leona is not allowing help in the kitchen I set about setting the table and then I join the others in the living room to watch the evening news.

A middle aged white man with a conservative suit and tie is explaining to the viewer that the end of days has come; hell is on earth. The man is certain that anything not natural is demonic. He says that demons are running the planet and that all of this was foretold in the bible. We have to pray for the return of Jesus to set us free from Satan's beasts.

As we listen to his dribble I notice that the shifters in the room are torn between angry and amused. Clearly, the guy is ignorant and creature-ist (is that even a word now?) that he has anything to say at all is amusing. The fact that it is all hateful and many gullible people are watching... that is not at all amusing.

Our focus changes when Leona informs us that dinner is ready. Patty is anxious; I assume that it has to do with her date tonight with Eric. I tell her, "Relax tonight and have a good time."

She glares at me "Relax? I'm going to be alone with a thousand year old Viking who is a vampire and could kill me with his pinky." I give her a good stare and then she adds, "I will try."

We settle into our seats and begin eating the seafood paella. Leona says that her paella isn't exactly like her grandmother's, but her grandmother lived in Spain and had access to ingredients that are not available here. The brand of oil, the type and freshness of the olives, every ingredient is changed in some way. The best paella she ever had was at her grandmother's home in Valencia.

We have no complaints as we dig in. I would eat this again, if I could afford it. _Oh, right. I forget._

As we eat our meal, Arielle's cell phone rings. She excuses herself to answer the phone and then speak in private. The liger is not gone long before she returns to the table. Leandra asks if everything is okay. Arielle says, "Troy skinned his knee and wants Mommy to kiss it for him." I can tell from her reaction that she wishes that she could kiss it for him.

I ask, "How old is he?"

Arielle tells me, "He's three years old. He had his birthday just a couple of weeks ago."

I tell her, "It was sweet of Gary to call you so that Troy could at least hear your voice."

Arielle responds, "Oh... no, Gary won't be home for at least another week. Troy is with his father."

Patty says, "Mr. Cleander has a boy by that name, keeps his picture on the desk with his pictures of the two girls. They are so adorable." All three cats smile; Leona and Arielle in particular are very pleased with her words. Realization hits her and Patty looks at Arielle, "Troy is... I mean Mr. Cleander's son is..."

Arielle informs Patty, "you're drawing the right conclusion; Troy is Danny's and mine."

Even without dipping into her thoughts I cannot help but feel what Patty is feeling. She is jealous and she is relieved. Patty doesn't show either of these feelings on the outside.

Maintaining polite conversation, Patty says to Arielle, "It must be weird working for your ex."

Arielle responds, "Danny? Oh, no Danny and I never dated."

"Oh." Patty tries to think of a response without sounding judgmental. She cannot help it though; I can sense her disappointment. I take a quick look inside to confirm my belief; she is disappointed to think that Daniel Cleander is the type of guy to have a one night stand. While I'm prying I also get confirmation that she is jealous that Arielle has a child with him. Patty is now thinking that it would be weird for them to have three children together if they never dated and is curious to know who the other woman or women are then decides that she doesn't need to know.

I can't help but remember when Calvin Norris was actively pursuing me. He is the leader of the panther community in Hotshot. Everyone in Hotshot is related, it is that kind of town. Calvin has had children by other women to keep the panther line going; a panther mating with a human will not get a panther. From my understanding all shifters have two biological shifter parents. I'm not a shifter, but I'm not entirely human. Calvin finds me attractive and was hoping that I could help vary the gene pool. Calvin was sweet with me but aside from our age difference, he is not my type. I can also admit that their mating habits bother me too much to seriously consider being with him and living in that community.

Patty had heard many stories about supes growing up but they were from one perspective. There was much about vampires that she did not know and she is still learning. I wonder how much Warren or anyone else has told her about shifters.

Most shifters are private unless they're with another shifter of their own kind. Yes, Patty and Warren are friends but what reason would he have had to tell her about shifter mating practices? She made it clear to him that she wasn't interested so he had no reason to tell her. Patty might not know. If the lions are as close to one another as the panthers are, she might just get creeped out like I did.

Leandra breaks me from my train of thought and asks, "Are you okay there Sookie?"

I jump slightly. "Yeah, sorry... I was just lost in thought." No one asks directly but it is obvious that they are curious. I tell them, "I was just thinking about when I first met the panthers." I put a bit of emphasis on the next statement. "I learned a lot about their community."

Leandra responds, "It is unfortunate. Hopefully the solution will not be too late."

Patty asks, "What's wrong?"

Leandra tells her, "Their gene pool is too narrow. The only panthers in the area live in Hotshot. When the gene pool is so narrow, breeding can be difficult as most of the younger generation are infertile."

Patty quickly picks up on the meaning of the words. If the gene pool is that narrow, everybody is related. She says, "That is not a problem with other shifters?"

Leandra responds, "No. Not all." She points to the werewolves, "the werewolf packs tend to have the fewest problems but there are more of them."

Leona adds, "Thanks to Danny, our Pride will survive just fine." She winks at Arielle.

Arielle says, "Troy is his only heir and he is a cat; three quarters lion. When it is time, he will rule over our Pride." She amends her statement, "Unless he should have a son that is a full blooded lion."

Leandra tells us, "Most of our Pride consists of my sisters and cousins and their men. Danny was not going to choose a mate from among his half sisters and cousins; he wanted to keep the Pride strong and healthy. He has conceived three children with lionesses not related to us and all his cubs are happy and healthy."

The conversation goes on a while longer. Patty learns a lot about shifter mating. Their mating practices butt heads with her Christian upbringing. I listen to her thoughts as the conversation continues. The whole topic confuses her even more with her regard to Cleander. She is sitting here talking with his sister, and now she is learning, two former lovers. Leona is the mother of his oldest child Addison.

Patty would never have guessed that either of the women were one of Cleander's former lovers. Any time they talked about him it was like he was a great friend, buddy, cousin or maybe even brother. She doesn't understand how they could have sex so casually. "_Did they like make an appointment to get together?" _

Joey and Andy start clearing the table as Patty ponders today's revelations. Patty does not outwardly seem to be affected, but I guess Leandra senses something. Leandra says to her, "Danny did what needed to be done to keep the pack going and to keep it strong. That is part of his duty as King. He has an heir and he has two lionesses; he does not have to look for more mates."

Patty raises a brow thinking, _"He might not have to, but why would he stop?"_

Even without being telepathic they all have a good idea of what is on her mind. Joey says, "When a man falls for a woman, there is nothing he won't do for her."

Arielle turns to Joey. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Andy chimes in. "He is."

Joey tells us, "Of course I am. How do you think I got so lucky?" He explains, "We've been married for about three months now."

I smile at Andy, "How about you?"

Andy shakes his head, "I haven't been so lucky. But if Linda, that's his wife's name, had her way I'd be married already." We all know someone like that; the woman who wants to see all of her friends with someone special. We laugh.

The men clean up the dishes while Patty goes upstairs to start getting ready for tonight. I sit in the living room with the lionesses. Leandra tells me that Cleander will be back in the area on Friday so she will be heading back to California to oversee the Pride.

With a bit of time before any vampires show up, four of us start a game of bridge. Arielle and I work together. The other team is Joey and Andy. They playfully give me a knowing look and I tell them that I will not even try to use telepathy to my advantage. Besides, it would be easier to do if I touched them; I cannot read shifters as well as I can humans.

Arielle and I start out strong and we take the lead. The game lasts a good while but we take short pauses for drinks and bathroom use. Arielle uses the bathroom off of my bedroom; the others use the one upstairs. By the time darkness has descended, the tables have turned and the men are in the lead. I have not played this game often so I cannot say if it is a good game, but it is fun and we seem to be well matched. I realize it is dark and then recall that I have not moved the boxes off of the trap door. I excuse myself for a moment and go into my room.

I open the door and see that the boxes have been moved already. Before I have time to panic that someone got to Eric without me realizing it, I hear the guards greeting Eric. He must have flown out the window and come in the back door.

If Eric is happy with his current day safety then I guess it is good; he would not be lax about something like that. The fact that so many little things set off a panic in me is not good. I will have to talk to Eric about telling me some things in advance.

I close the closet door and before I can get to the bedroom door there is a knock. I open the door to find my husband smiling down at me. We kiss and then he says that he can wait for me to finish my card game.

The four of us playing bridge finish our current round. Eric has never heard of this card game and shows some interest. When we are done with this round the men are still ahead, but not by much.

The human-form werewolves leave for the night and there is a change of werewolves in wolf form out in the woods.

Eric and I go outside and sit on the porch. He asks me about my day and I tell him. Eric smiles and says that he knew Tara would say "yes." He has not told Pam what I want to speak to her about, Pam will be here shortly.

I tell Eric that I looked over the information he left for me regarding a job position working for Northman Enterprises. The job is doable, the hours are perfect, the benefits are excellent and the pay is too much. I explain to Eric that I looked up the salary information on the internet and that I know the amount listed is too much money.

Eric smiles and tells me that it is not too much money. If I were to look into the salaries of all of his employees I would find that everyone earns better than average. People that earn good salaries are not likely to leave and they will work hard to keep the salary coming in. He then says that I have experience working for him and within the supe community, and any employer would take experience into consideration. He also reminds me that I shouldered the responsibility for Merlotte's while Sam was away in Texas and while that might have been a short period of time I did an excellent job by all accounts. Eric also is aware that Sam relied on my input when he was hiring new staff. _Really? I always thought Sam asked because he was being polite and wanted to ensure that his current staff could at least get along with the new person. _Then Eric mentions that of course, I do have a skill that no one can learn and skills are taken into consideration too when hiring someone.

My husband has an answer for everything it seems. I agree to take the job and fill out the application that is with the papers he had left me. With an air of smugness, he kisses me and then heads for the back door.

Eric opens the back door and Pam walks inside. Pam nods to the guards and then looks at me. She says, "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

Pam heads upstairs to see Patty as Eric informs me that Pam didn't have any of Patty's blood last night. I look at him wondering why and he tells me that Pam was at the fair last night coordinating security.

While we wait for the girls to come down, I show Eric his mail. He looks at it carefully and then opens it. He raises his brows as he reads a long letter on the front page and then looks at what appears to be a very long list on the next pages.

Eric looks at me and smiles, "You have a vampire fan club." I furrow my brows and he explains. "A number of our kind are concerned for your safety. They wish to pledge their fealty to us and to offer you additional protection."

I point at the pages in his hands. "Those lists are all vampires that want to..."

Eric looks at me and nods his head, "Yes, Sookie... and these are just the ones from Rhodes. According to this, we can expect more requests of this kind." He adds, "I'll look into these people before we proceed."

Pam and Patty descend the stairs. Pam gestures to Patty and speaks to Eric. "This is the warmest outfit she has here."

Eric explains to Patty, "Pam didn't think you'd be able to dress warm enough for our excursion tonight and I see that she is right. I have a heavier jacket for you to wear once we get to our destination."

Patty inhales deeply and nods. She looks like a person resigned to do something that she really doesn't want to do but has no choice.

Eric kisses me goodbye and says to the rest of us, "Have a good evening ladies." He then turns to Patty, "After you."

Patty nervously exits the back door with her vampire Viking patriarch right behind her.

The corvette is barely around the corner when Pam turns my way. "Master says that you have something to ask of me."

I wasn't sure how I was going to bring it up. Now is as good as anytime, right? I smile my Crazy Sookie Grin. "Well, I was wondering... no, I was hoping that you might agree to be in our wedding party."

Pam lights up with the unexpected request. "What do you want me to do?"

I am feeling a bit relieved at her reaction, but still apprehensive. "I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

She replies, "Your what?"

Uh-oh, She heard the word "maid" and doesn't know this terminology. I tell her, "You wouldn't really be a maid Pam. It's just a term used for a woman in the wedding party that is... important." Pam asks what she is supposed to do and I tell her, "Well, you'll walk down the aisle before the bridesmaids and before me, I go last. We'll have to get you a maid of honor dress to wear; if you're agreeable... that's it."

The lionesses raise their brows as Leandra and Leona head outside. Pam turns her inquiring look to the remaining cat, Arielle. Arielle tells Pam, "The maid of honor very often accompanies the bride to be when she is looking for her wedding dress; her input is valuable. Her principal job is to make sure that the bride looks good on her day. She also works with the bridesmaids to coordinate things like the bridal shower."

I inhale sharply. I hadn't thought of those things. Technically I'm already married, we're just having the ceremony. I tell Pam, "That's not really necessary. I can coordinate with the girls on the dresses and Tara will go with me on the days that she is available. I don't really need a bridal shower since I'm already married." I look at Pam, "You're Eric's child and I want you in the wedding party. I wouldn't ask you to do anything else."

Pam looks me up and down. "I'm quite familiar with your clothing preferences. If I am going to be your maid of honor then I will make damn sure that you look good. I will help you choose your dress; my Master will be most pleased."

She asks me if I have any appointments yet and I tell her that I have a few for next week. Pam wants to know when and with whom so I pull out my little pocket calendar. All of my appointments are during the day time, she wants me to call and change them for the evening. Then we coordinate the days so that Pam will not have a conflict with her position in Fangtasia. We work with my new schedule as well even though Eric and I have not discussed what day I will begin.

Once we have a schedule arranged, the three of us find a show to watch. Of all the things to watch, we choose _Dexter_. Dexter is a blood spatter analyst who helps to catch murderers and when he is not working, he kills bad people. The character is twisted and loveable. The liger and the vampire say that the urge to kill can be extremely powerful; if Dexter were a real person they might think that he was part supe as nearly all have a taste for blood and violence.

After the show, I go to the medicine cabinet and get a Midol. I swallow it down with some water. I see Pam's expression and I explain to her that these days women have things to help them cope with their monthly friend.

Pam doesn't seem to remember having a problem with that when she was human, but she had plenty of friends that did. Then she asks, "Is that why my Master is in a sour mood? Sookie, are you denying your husband sex for this reason?"

My mouth gapes but before I say anything Arielle says to me, "Sex does help. If you've got cramps, it's the best natural remedy there is."

Pam is thoughtful. "Come to think of it, it is rare that a woman comes into Fangtasia while she's bleeding. If she did, she'd be guaranteed to get laid." _Okay, gross._ I must be making a face because Pam adds, "We are vampires Sookie. Blood is what we live on. Menstrual blood is not as fresh as blood from the vein, but when it is combined with your other juices... it makes for a wonderful treat." The fanger looks at me and shakes her head as though she is teaching me something, "You would both benefit; he could give you some relief and he would get a nice treat. You really ought to consider it."

I press my lips and retort, "You're just saying that because he's your Master."

"I'm saying it because I like you Sookie." Then Pam adds, "And he is my maker; it bodes well for me when you are both happy."

I snap, "It bodes well for you when Eric is happy."

Pam smirks, "Eric is not pleasant to be around when you are unhappy. Your happiness is important to him; therefore it is important to me."

"Okay." My Crazy Sookie grin threatens to come back. "Thank you for sharing." I point my thumb to the bedroom and address the two ladies. "Since nothing more is going on tonight I thought I'd get to sleep a bit earlier than normal and maybe have breakfast in the morning."

They say "good night" and I head into my room and get ready for bed. I wash my face, brush my teeth, brush my hair and put on a nightgown and then climb in bed. It's not even midnight yet; I'm getting to bed early for a change.

I can't have been asleep long when I feel lips kiss my cheek. "Wake up Mummy." I open my eyes to see Pam's silhouette in the dark.

I ask her, "Pam, what's going on?"

She tells me, "Eric says that you are not to sleep for more than four hours at a time while you are using something called a tampon. It is going on four hours."

I exclaim under my breath, "Eric!" Pam smirks and I roll away from her.

Pam says, "Mummy, you need to get up and change."

I turn back, "Number one, I am fine. Number two, what is with the "Mummy" thing?"

Pam teases, "You're marrying my vampire father. That will make you my stepmother." Her tone turns serious. "My father says that you have to change your tampon after four hours. Now get up and get moving." I narrow my eyes at her but do not move. She smiles and says, "I will follow his orders. If you do not do it yourself, I'll have reason to do it for you."

I'm out of bed before she finishes the sentence. She laughs as I hurry my butt to the bathroom. I mutter under my breath, "Fucking Eric."

Pam teases, "You should be fucking him."

I do what I need to in the bathroom so that Pam will leave me be. When I come out I ask her, "Are you happy now?"

Pam says to me, "I would be happier if you had refused to leave the bed."

I roll my eyes and shake my head as I pass by her and say, "Goodnight, Pam"

I stand near the bed waiting for her to leave as she stands waiting for me to get in the bed. After a moment I sigh and get in. Pam says, "Goodnight, Mummy."

My last thoughts before sleep takes me are that I wish Eric were here and I hope he is having a good time with his barn.


	12. Insecure

**8/6/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(12) Insecure

I open my eyes and am aware of the morning light streaming into my room. It is not often that I am awake early enough to enjoy the morning sun. Truth be told, I wish that I had spent some time with Eric before he went to ground or Shreveport. I would gladly give up some hours of morning sun to spend more time with him.

I make my bed and I get dressed for the day. Before leaving the bedroom I open my note from Eric.

_Lover,_

_I was tempted to wake you when we returned, but you rarely get to sleep so much at night and you looked so peaceful. I hope you slept well._

_Pam asks that I remind you to rearrange some of your appointments._

_Please ride out to Shreveport early today and look at your new office. I'll need to know if there is anything that you need or if you would like to redecorate. Your guards know the location and will drive you there. I'll meet you at Fangtasia._

E

We definitely need to work on our communication skills. I have an appointment at Carmine's bakery this afternoon and that is just down the road a piece. This is probably the first time that this has happened so I guess I can suck it up, but we have got to work on some things.

The note from Eric is put away before I leave the room.

I open the door and the sweet smell of coffee hits my nose. I follow the aroma like a bloodhound. It smells so good.

I see Arielle sitting on the couch, but no one else. I pause to sense who all is nearby. Before I start to "hear" anything Arielle says, "Joey, Andy and Gene are outside and the girls are still upstairs sleeping."

I say to her, "You know, I feel bad now that I think of it... but yesterday after the girls got back, Gene wasn't here. I can't believe I just now realized we were missing someone."

Arielle tells me, "Gene had some business to tend to with the guards out in the woods. He went with them once the group was back for the day."

"Oh, okay. At least he's okay." I turn to Arielle, "Have you eaten yet?"

Arielle tells me that she would have but that she didn't want to wake anyone up with the smell of food cooking. I suggest that we have some cereal and we'll cook real food later when the others are up.

We eat quietly and set our bowls and spoons into the dishwasher.

Next, I take the phone and go into my room for some perceived privacy. I still have two people to talk to about joining my wedding party. Amelia isn't working late nights at a bar these days, so hopefully it's not too early for me to call her.

Amelia picks up on the second ring. I tell her why I'm calling and she is excited to be asked. Amelia says she would love to be a bridesmaid and we'll have to work at coordinating fittings and what not. She'll be in the area in a couple of weeks, so she can join me in some of my hunting. I'd like that; though I was hoping to be done by then.

The next phone calls are to the businesses that I have appointments with next week. The appointments are moved to the evening but a few dates are changed. I am starting to get the feeling that it will take more than a few days to find the people and items that I want for the wedding.

I had planned to go to Shreveport tonight but that was going to be after the cake tasting and changing clothes and having dinner. If I go to Shreveport after the cake tasting, there will not be much time to look around before I need to go to Fangtasia. I guess I'm making two trips out there today.

Eric didn't tell me where this office of mine is located. It might be in the basement of Fangtasia for all I know. Just in case, I switch my clothes so that I have on a navy colored skirt and a pretty cream colored blouse with navy pumps. If Patty isn't up by the time I leave, I'll have to talk to her later.

Arielle looks at me and smiles, "Ready to head out to the office?" I nod my head. She says to me, "Alright, we can leave in about ten minutes." I give her a good stare. Arielle tells me, "There will be additional security."

Now I'm getting worried. I stretch out with my mind and find that there are many Weres in my woods and surrounding the house. There are a number of humans way out in front of my house too. I ask, "What is going on?" Arielle tries to look at me as though she doesn't have an answer. I inform her, "There are more Weres outside my house than I have had in a long time and there are a lot of agitated humans nearby."

"Protesters," She explains, "It is not difficult for people to find out where you live and your property is not surrounded by a fence. The Weres are keeping the protesters off of your property and away from you."

This is unbelievable. "You've got to be kidding."

She seems sad for me, "I wish I was." She smiles a little, "Not all of the humans out there are protesters." I furrow my brow. She relates to me, "Some of them are supporters. The guards are doing their best to keep the two groups from attacking one another."

A few minutes later a couple of trucks come down my driveway. Sam is in one truck; Jason and Calvin are in another.

I hug each one and thank them for coming then ask what the game plan is. Jason, Calvin, Gene and Andy will be in my car. Jason will wear a ball cap on his head and scrunch down in his seat so that people might think the blond hair belongs to me. Sam, Arielle, Joey, and Alcide will ride with me in the SUV. _Alcide is here? _Just as I think about him, he comes jogging down the driveway; he had been out on the street. The back windows of the SUV are tinted, but I will crouch down like Jason just in case.

We get into the vehicles and start toward the road. The noises get louder as we get closer. Without looking outside I can tell that there are close to two dozen people out here. That might not be a big number, but when three quarters of them want you dead it doesn't make you feel very safe.

After a few minutes, Arielle tells me that I can sit up. I look around and see that my vehicle is in front and there is a truck very close on our tail. Alcide sees me looking back at the truck on our ass and says, "They're additional security. If anyone starts to follow us, they will take care of it." Somehow that information does not put my mind at ease.

Most of the trip passes in silence and we arrive at a large office building in Shreveport. There is a lot of security here. I wonder if it is always this secure or if this level of security is new because of our impending wedding.

Alcide nods to the guards near the entrance and leads the way to a bank of elevators. The receptionist in the lobby smiles wide and nods, she must know who we are or who Alcide is. I check her mind and she is fully aware of who I am. She addresses me directly, "Good day Ms. Stackhouse." I return the "hello" as I am ushered toward the bank of elevators. I hear the woman think that she better keep on her toes and not step on mine because I can fire her ass and more than that, my fiancé (and the CEO of the company) is a vampire.

The receptionist starts to think that he hired me because I'm pretty, but then decides that that wouldn't make much sense; I'm not that pretty and as far as she can tell, Mr. Northman does not hire people based on their appearance. In fact, she thinks that he has some of the ugliest people on his payroll... Not that she is one of those ugly people... She remembers hearing a rumor that her new boss-lady has a way of uncovering problems... The receptionist decides that it doesn't matter, she has nothing to hide.

We go to the top floor, number seven. There are not a lot of rooms up here but given the size of the building, they must be huge. We pass one large room with a glass wall; it is a conference room with seats for at least twenty people. There is a room with Eric's name on it and the door next to it has my name. Alcide takes out a key and opens the office. Then he hands me the key.

The large office has little inside at the moment. There is a beautiful wood desk and a leather chair; there is a large two drawer filing cabinet that looks like a dresser. The filing cabinet is made of a wood that matches my desk. The carpet is Berber and I know my feet will love the feel of the carpet whenever I slide my shoes off.

There are a few doors off of my office. When I sit at my desk there are two doors on the wall opposite me. To my left is the door I came in and behind me to the right is another door. The first doors I open are the ones on the opposite side of the room from the desk. I open one door to find a small closet with hangers inside. Another opens to a private bathroom which already has toilet paper, soap and towels. The door closest to where my desk is situated is next. I open it to find another office; Eric's office.

I sit back at the desk in my room and look around. A laptop computer is sitting on top. There are some office supplies inside the desk; pens, pencils, markers, lined paper, paper clips, folders, a stapler, staples, some type of clip that I've never seen before, push pins; the amount of stuff this desk holds is amazing and there is still a lot of room left.

I open the top middle drawer, the one that my chair goes under when it is pushed in. There are a few writing instruments and a note.

_Lover,_

_I hope you find your office satisfactory. In the lower right hand drawer you will find a catalogue of office supplies, spend some time looking through it to see what you may want. Feel free to choose whatever style of furniture you wish, this desk and chair are here until you decide what you want. The same goes for the carpet and wall color._

_Before you meet with any of our employees you may wish to familiarize yourself with their background and positions within the company. I suggest starting with our most trusted employees, their personnel files are in the top drawer of your cabinet._

_E_

I couldn't imagine replacing this furniture or the carpet. They look fantastic. The walls are a bit plain. I would like to add some color to the room. I'll need to order chairs for anyone that visits.

I pull out the catalogue and see a remote control. Before opening the reading material I look at the remote. There is no television in here and there is no stereo or anything I can think of that I've seen use a remote. There is furniture and carpet; that's it. I press a button and am startled when I hear a noise come from the wall to my right.

Light-tight shutters are opening. I panic, "Are there any vampires around?" Alcide assures me that any vampires nearby are resting in a light-tight space. As this is my office, I can let the light filter in if I wish. I look out the windows to see a lovely view of Shreveport. We're not far from Fangtasia; maybe two or three miles. But this part of town is much nicer than where the bar is located.

The office looks even bigger with the light shining inside. I look through the catalogue and mark a couple of chairs that look like they'll match what is here now. I hope Eric is not counting on getting rid of the furniture already here; I really like it. I'll need two baskets at the minimum; one for trash and one for recyclable paper. There is even art work that I can order, but it all looks too... institutional.

Since I'm here I take a look at the files in the cabinet. I start with Antonio Aguilar. Antonio works for Northman Enterprises and he... _Am I reading this right? _Northman Enterprises is a defense contractor and Mr. Aguilar is the representative.

I'm almost afraid to find out what products or services we are or might in the future be providing. I know jack about the stuff that is here, the most I might be able to do is make sure that Mr. Aguilar isn't selling us out in some way. From all of his previous experiences and his education, I would think that he is qualified. _Of course he is. Eric would not have hired him otherwise._

The next file that I peer into is that of a Howard Smith. Mr. Smith is an accountant for the company. A whole lot of money goes through his hands and there is a lot of trust going on. This file is much easier for me to understand.

I look through a handful of files and I quickly come to a realization. There are positions that people hold for which I have not a clue what the requirements would be. Eric has an IT person; there are so many degrees that are computer related how do I know if an applicant has what we need? What about people that work with the contracts we have with the government? Eric or Pam or someone more knowledgeable will have to handle those. Maybe we'll make it a sort of interview process... one of them can check the person's qualifications and I can check out their motives. _That's one more thing on my list of things to talk to Eric about._

Before I put the files away I note to myself that they seem to be color coded on the outside. These codes must mean something. I look around the filing cabinet and at the folders, there has to be a reason. Maybe the answer is inside my desk.

There are a number of reading materials inside the desk; one publication on health and safety regulations, another with the company's mission statement and policies... bingo. There is a binder here that has all kinds of helpful information inside. The color code is found on page 4.

The code or codes on a file tells much about the employee. The code will tell me if she or he is human and if so, her or his blood type is indicated as well. Other codes tell me if the person is a werewolf, witch, possessed person, a reanimate (_What the fuck is that?), _a dolphin (_Does this mean a weredolphin?), _a vampire, a goblin; the list is quite long. Some of these creatures I've never heard of at all. What the hell is a selkie?

I'm starting to feel like I might have to spend my entire night interviewing my husband. That sucks, but I'll need some answers before I can begin working as a personnel manager. Hopefully our session tonight will not take too long. Besides we both have work to do; he has sheriff duties and I'm listening in on customers.

It's time for lunch, so I lock up the office and we head out. All three cars of us go to Jack-in-the-Box for lunch. Burgers and fries are a hot commodity here but I get a chicken fajita pita.

As all of us sit to eat our food a handful of people look my way. A couple even point towards me and there is a low murmur. Those who have seen my face on the rag sheet are telling their buddies or families that have not who I am. The guards tense up.

A teenager heading to a table of his friends stops near my table and says to me, "People here think you're that crazy girl that's marrying a vampire. I think it's cool." I can read from his mind that he really does think that it's cool and his mother will be pissed that he said so to me; she's a holy roller and thinks that I work for Satan or some shit like that. I simply nod and the young man continues to his table where his friends pat him on the back and tell him that he'll be the talk of the school when they get back from lunch.

After lunch we have a quiet drive back to Bon Temps.

As we near the house, the guards tell me to scrunch down in my seat. The noise gets louder as we get closer. There has got to be more people out here now than there were this morning.

There will not be a lot of time after going to Carmine's to get ready for work tonight at Fangtasia, so I decide to change when we go inside. I slip out of my business ensemble and put on a more comfortable and prettier dark green dress. After a look in the mirror I remember that this dress requires a special kind of bra so that it does not show; it has an open neckline. The earrings that I have in are fine and I add a pendant necklace.

I come out to the living room and ask Andy how I'm supposed to get to my mail. He informs me that one of the guards brought it in and points to the stack on an end table.

The stack is huge. This could take some time to go through. There are cards, post cards, letters, even a package. I peer through the return addresses, on the mail that has one, and do not recognize any of them.

I open up a few. The first one I open is a card with Béla Lugosi as Count Dracula on the front. Inside is a nice note from a lady named Charlotte; she supports my decision to marry a vampire. I open another card and there is a bible verse on the front from Matthew 25:46. The note inside is along the same lines, me and mine will suffer everlasting punishment; my life is sinful and I ought to repent before it is too late. I open another note card, this one informs me that I am what is wrong with society; people like me should be locked up or shot. Yet another card, this one home made by a child, tells me that I upset the little boy because I might hurt him or his family.

There is another card with a quote from Psalm 55, this one says that He "will never let the righteous fall." I reluctantly read the note inside and find that the message is positive. The person that wrote this note believes that vampires are capable of having the same emotions as humans do and that God put them here for a purpose.

I look through the stack for another twenty minutes, it is that big, and I'm not quite done when I decide to give it a break. Of all the ones that I have read, only five are remotely positive. Most are saying how I'm going to rot in hell and three are death threats. The ones threatening my life are put on one side, the nice ones on another and the others are the third stack.

Knowing what is going on outside, I tell the guards that so far three of my letters or note cards contain death threats. Alcide, Joey, Andy, Arielle, Sam and a bunch of others look the notes over and sniff them. Alcide then tells me that he doesn't think I ought to go out to Carmine's Bakery this afternoon.

Alcide believes that Eric will not want me staying here tonight and I should probably pack to go back to Shreveport. Our farmhouse is not safe enough right now. Everyone, Sam and Jason included, seem to agree.

I call Tara and tell her what is going on. She had heard that something was happening my way and was wondering if our cake tasting was still going to happen. Tara agrees that I should not go out more than necessary.

My next call will be to Carmine's but first I need a drink.

In the kitchen I notice that there are messages on my machine. The first message is from Patty. She heard that I might have a problem getting out later and asked the guards if I had planned to do any wedding related tasks today. When she found out about the cake tasting at Carmine's she called them and asked if they might be able to come to me, I should call them as soon as I get her message. The next message is from Carmine's. The owner and his daughter can come over with some bites and pictures of wedding cakes, please call.

The phone call to Carmine's is quick. They will be here in a little over an hour so I call Tara to tell her of the revised plan.

Tara will be here as soon as she can.

_Shit._ I just thought of a problem. I can't say it out loud, that would be stupid. I go to the laptop computer and bring it into my room for some privacy and type a note. Then I go out to the living room and ask Arielle if she can help me with something.

Arielle comes into the room and I say to her, "I know that you know about this stuff, so I was wondering what you think." I point to the computer and she reads the screen:

"_I know he is here. There are so many guards outside and inside, how can he come out without someone knowing? If anyone knows that he has stayed here, it will never be safe for him. I'm especially worried that the humans on the road might see him fly out the window."_

Arielle looks at me funny and points to the line about Eric flying out of the house. I make a movement to indicate that for all I know, someone might have binoculars.

She thinks for a moment, and then types a response.

"_Most of the guards are Alcide's, they will follow his instructions to the letter. The only way to make sure that they don't find out is to have them do something or move somewhere; we will have to tell Alcide. I have your man's cell number, I'll text him a message detailing the problem; he will read it before coming out."_

Not long after I clear the screen and we come back out, Tara is pulling up to the house. I meet her at the back door.

From her expression, I can tell that Tara is happy to have made it past the mob at the entrance to my drive. We hug and without trying to, I hear from her head that she too has had death threats.

I apologize for the intrusion into her head, and then ask her about the threats. Tara tells me that the whole town knows that we are best friends and Cameron, the little red-head, told people that _I_ was looking at wedding dresses at Tara Togs. Some people are threatening to not ever do business with Tara Togs again while others are threatening to destroy the store entirely. One threat was against her specifically.

Tara will either have to distance herself from me to be safe, or we have to get her some protection too. Tara doesn't want to be followed around but she doesn't want a bunch of hillbilly's dictating what she does with her life and who she hangs with. On the flip side, she has a husband and a baby now; Tara does not want them in any danger. _This is fucking ridiculous._

A short while later a van comes down the driveway. It is the bakery van. Angelo and his daughter Camille exit the van and are assisted by two guards to bring in some trays. They bring in a shit-load of cake for tasting.

I greet Angelo and Camille at the door and welcome them in. I have only been in Carmine's once or twice so I know who Angelo is, but I had never met Camille until just now. Both are very skinny, they must not eat much of what they bake. Angelo is on the short side and his daughter is near his height. For the first time, I notice that Angelo does not have a brain pattern like most humans. Camille is easier to read; maybe her mother Carmine is human.

Angelo explains that he brought more cake for tasting in case I wanted to include anyone else. They brought samples of each type of cake that I like. The cakes can be made into any design they have.

We try many cakes. The first is a carrot cake. Though it is delicious I just can't see making that a wedding cake. We try a lemon cake; dear lord that is the best lemon cake I've ever had. The lemon is a good possibility, Tara and Jason like it too. _Is it in bad taste to have lemon cake when your fairy relations are allergic?_ The red velvet cake is amazing. We try several versions of chocolate; they are all so sinful. The cake with the chocolate mousse filling is my favorite by far.

We look at cake designs. I am amazed at what people can make out of food. There are two that I like more than the others. Every design is pretty, but none have that "wow" factor that I'm told to look for.

After a pleasant time eating cake and drinking water in between tasting, Angelo and his daughter leave and I have some notes and pictures to hold onto.

With the time remaining I decide to look through some more of my fan mail and hate mail while I contemplate how I might handle dinner with so many more guards on duty. I pick up the stack of unopened items and Alcide tells me that he would like to help me go through them. He will sort them the same way that I did the others and will make sure that I read any positive mail that he comes across. I get the distinct feeling that he just doesn't want me to read a lot of hate mail.

We spend half an hour reading through the mail. Not many of the notes are positive. I finally open the package that someone sent me. It is a beautiful platinum cross. There is no return address and there is no note. _Is the sender hoping that it will injure my vampire? Maybe the sender knows that I am a Christian and wants to show support by sending me a cross that will not harm my man. _I have no idea if this cross is supposed to be in the "hate" or the "support" category.

Before it gets much later I inform my lead guards, Arielle and Alcide that I am at a loss for what to do for dinner. I'd love to feed the crew, but my fridge does not have nearly enough food for the number of people. Nor could my refrigerator hold so much food.

Alcide tells me that he and Arielle discussed the issue. Both agree that there is not much space in my fridge nor is there much cooking space. Alcide wants to feed his pack well, so they have worked out a plan. He and Arielle tell me that they have the meal covered; we're going to have a cookout.

I ask what I can do to contribute and both tell me that it is not necessary. All of the veggies, bread, meats, condiments and drinks are on the way and Sam is bringing over his industrial size grill. _I hadn't noticed him leave. Sam must have gone out while Angelo and Camille were here._

Dessert is not mentioned. If they will not let me contribute to the main meal, then I will make a sweet ending for it. I tell them what I want to do and I look through my kitchen to see what I have or if I need anything. I need a handful of ingredients so I write them down and Alcide text-messages the list to someone.

While I wait for the needed ingredients to arrive, I preheat the oven and start blending together the brownie mix. I make two packages of brownie mix, one with nuts and one with chocolate chips. By the time the two brownie batches are in the oven the first truck appears.

Sam arrives back at the farmhouse with a large grill in his truck. His truck is soon followed by Alcide's. Alcide never left the farm house but one of his Weres used it to run some errands.

The guards move quickly to place the grill outback. The grill is on the opposite side of the house from where my room is located. If snoopy people want to know what is cooking, or where the smoke is coming from, they won't be looking around my room. _That must be part of the plan._ One of the guards, Tony, stops inside to drop off my groceries. There is more here than I had anticipated, including an extra Bundt pan and another mixer. Arielle tells me that she thought she'd copy me and we could make two pound cakes at the same time.

By the time the pound cakes are ready to bake the brownies are cooling on the counter. We clean up the mess we've made so far and then I pull out the giant dish that Gran used when she'd make her banana pudding. The pudding does not take too long to do. The last thing we make I have only done once before, chocolate covered strawberries. Yum.

I notice that it is getting dark, but Patty and her crew are not here yet. I hope that there isn't a problem and I say this to Arielle. Arielle smiles and tells me that they'll be a tad late getting back since they will be picking up Eric at his day time location. Then she winks at me.

Arielle then tells me that I should go into my room and pack. She is certain that my vampire will not want me staying here any longer and that I ought to pack while there is time. While what she says is true I also get the feeling that she wants me to be in the bedroom.

I go into the room, close my door and lock it. Next I open the closet and as quietly as possible move the boxes and take out my suitcase. I open a window before setting the suitcase on my bed.

While I am packing my suitcase I become aware of Eric's presence. He is awake and he is concerned and he is upset, I can feel that through the bond. He quietly greets me, and then sends a text message on his cell phone.

There is some sort of commotion outside and Eric flies out the window. With him gone, I turn to put the boxes back over the trap door but he has done so already. I continue packing.

Ten minutes later the SUV with Eric, Patty and the lionesses pulls into the driveway. They all get out and take in the scene and scents. Before looking around the yard or coming inside, Eric has a powwow with Alcide, Arielle and Leandra.

Eric motions for Patty and me both to follow him. We walk to an area away from others, though any of the supes can hear what is being said. Eric tells me what the guards said he would, that I cannot stay here anymore; it is too dangerous. He says that as long as my house and people associated with me are in danger, Patty will not stay here any longer either. We'll be staying at the Shreveport house.

Someone told Eric about the threat against Tara, so I don't get a chance to mention it first. Eric assures me that my friend will have protection. He does not think that my friends should be targeted because they're my friends. He will inform Tara when we go inside as she is still here. In the meantime, we two ladies need to pack while the shifters finish cooking dinner.

Packing takes no time at all for either of us. Patty has the outfits that she originally fled with and just a handful of new ones. His descendant does not carry a whole lot of crap like many women do, though that might be because she was running for her life when she first left California. My packing time is minimal because I was nearly finished when Eric "arrived."

Most of the guards eat outside and take shifts. After someone is done eating, he or she relieves a pack mate that is on active duty.

My brother, Patty, Sam, Alcide, Gene, Joey, Andy, Leandra, Arielle, Leona and myself eat inside. The food is amazing. Grilled chicken, burgers, hot dogs, corn, potatoes, zucchini, there are a few salads that someone made and brought in too. Alcide says that tomorrow they'll have barbecue; barbecue needs all day to cook and they will be here.

I realize that if no one is here, then the crazy people out on the street would trash my place. But how long is this going to last? It's stupid to keep this place if I can't stay in it but it has to be guarded. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. This place has been in my family for over a hundred and fifty years, I don't want to be the one to give it up.

Eric must sense my emotional state. He tells me that it will not always be this way. We will need to put up a security fence if I am ever to use this place again. There will be other safety measures too; there is just no way out of that now.

As we clean up our dinner dishes and get ready for dessert, Eric is busy making calls and texting people. Sam, Leandra, Patty, Gene, and Jason help me cut up and dish out dessert. Everybody gets a dessert that wants one and each person thanks me profusely for being so kind. _They're here to keep my ass alive._ I thank them in return for being here.

We clean up the dessert dishes, with the shifters insisting on doing the majority of the work. Pam pulls in with a few vampire passengers. She sees the shifters and says to me, "you always have a lot of eye candy around. Too bad they smell." I glare at her. I know that vampires do not care for shifters, but they don't have to be rude. _I wonder if the shifter smell really is unpleasant to a vampire or if vampires think so because of the scent's owner._

Pam asks Patty if she ate well and Patty says "yes" rather enthusiastically. Patty informs her that the shifters cooked some of the best food she has ever had. Pam and Patty head upstairs for a few minutes, presumably for Pam's meal.

While they are upstairs, Eric puts my luggage and other items in Pam's car. Patty's stuff goes in her car too. By the time the two are back downstairs we are ready to leave. Eric grabs my stack of hate mail and threats and we head out the door.

Patty gets into one of the SUV's and I get into a van. Patty has her two lioness guards and a vampire guard as well. One of the vampires drives the SUV. Eric is with me in the van, so are Alcide, Jason, Joey, Andy and one of the vampires that arrived with Pam.

The most harrowing part of the drive is when we near the road at the end of the driveway. People are shouting and yelling, Eric stiffens for a moment and I think he's going to get out and go after someone. Lucky for whomever it is, Eric stays next to me.

Once we're past the insanity Eric tells me that he has already spoken with someone about putting up a security fence. They will start as soon as they can, but it will be at least two days. Most people would have to wait much longer, but Eric has had dealings with this person before so the guy is willing to move up the time schedule for Eric.

I thank Eric for telling me. I tell Eric about the small issue with going to the office in Shreveport and having an appointment in Bon Temps in the afternoon. He tells me that my going to Shreveport was a suggestion, not a command but he agrees that we need to work together on communication. While we're in the car, we compare calendar events. Thanks to my husband, I have a fancy phone that can keep track of my appointments so I don't have to carry a separate calendar.

There are some other things that we need to discuss, but I know that now is not the time. Soon, we arrive at Fangtasia.

I raise my brow. Eric smirks, "The bar with a bite. Anyone tries to attack here... there are plenty of us ready to bite."

We get out of the van as the SUV with Patty and her crew pulls into a space nearby. Pam's vehicle stops out on the road; Patty and three vampires exit before she leaves. I look at Eric.

He explains, "She is taking your things to the house." Eric then tells me that he will need to do some things in his office for a bit while I work out on the floor.

As Pam's car leaves my sight, the van leaves for parts unknown. Patty and I turn to enter the bar with our lioness guards and Eric.

Before we even get inside, I inform the teenagers in line not to bother trying to get in. They look at me funny and I inform them that I know that they're minors. The small group protests, saying that they are all twenty one or twenty two years old; I know that is bullshit. I've had enough of pretending that I'm normal, so I just out and say to them, "Why do all of your parents think that you're at a slumber party? How many adults have a curfew to worry about getting around?" They look shocked and the vampire working the podium makes it clear that none of them will be getting inside.

I follow Eric to the office while Patty goes to our booth with the three lionesses. Once we're inside the office, I can't help but share my fears with him. People are after me because I'm with him, and now they're targeting my friends too. The whole town knows that Jason is my brother, how long before he is threatened? As soon as it is out of my mouth I realize that he must have received some threats by now and he just hasn't told me. My biggest fear is for Eric; I'd feel lost without him.

I tell Eric about the couple of times that I had a scare, thinking that he might be in danger. He apologizes for scaring me. He prefers not to put certain information on paper or in writing in case it is intercepted, but we will work something out.

Eric informs me that in about an hour, a number of vampires are coming through to pledge fealty to us and many wish to offer protection to me. He smiles and there is a spark in his eye. He says, "One of the vampires that will be here is Vincent Napolitano." I shrug; I have no clue who he is. Eric's smile broadens, "Vincent was in Rhodes working as a vampire guard for one of the Kings that died in the explosion. He is one of the vampires that you saved from burning in the sun and for whom you helped to find shelter."

I didn't save Vincent or anyone else so that they would owe me. I did it because it was the right thing to do. Still, it is very nice that a vampire would do such a thing for a mere mortal woman. "Wow," I say.

We kiss and I depart for our table. Leandra sits where Eric usually does, but the other two cats are at the next table. A waitress brings me a glass of ginger ale as I let my mind listen in on our patrons.

The first few minds I read are of no consequence to Fangtasia or the people in it. Sex, is the number one priority among the clientele. Fangbanger Grace is here as usual and she too is looking for some action tonight. The man that she is talking to is not a vampire, but he is hot so she might fuck him anyway. The man talking to Grace is not someone I have seen before. I check into his head. The man has a vendetta against vampires and their whores. He has Sino-Aids and wants to infect as many people as he can. If he can get a fangbanger infected then she will infect many vampires before she even knows that she is a carrier.

Eric is in his office, Pam is not here yet and Thalia does not seem to be here tonight. I see a vampire named Logan that Pam seems to speak to a lot; I take that as a good sign. Logan would never come speak to me without permission so I go to him. I whisper and tell him what is happening. The other vampires in the bar have such good hearing that they too hear and none look happy. I don't have a no-violence or a non-death agreement with anyone other than Eric, but I am working for him. I hope that they know about the deal that I have with him.

Ten minutes after telling Logan, and subsequently all other vampires about the man with Sino-aids, a vampire police officer arrives. A few short minutes later, the man is arrested. The asshole leaves kicking and screaming. With the looks from the vampire crowd, he is lucky to be leaving here alive.

As I am scanning the crowd, I can't help but read Patty. Part of her says that she ought to still be afraid of Eric, but wonders how she could be afraid of someone so sweet; "_'Cause he's a dead man with fangs." _Despite being a dead person that drinks blood, she feels more comfortable around him than she thinks she should. "_Maybe it's because he reminds me so much of my Erik and even a bit of the others." _

I smile and ask her how her night with Eric went. She tells me that it was unexpectedly pleasant. That is after he scared the shit out of her with his driving. She asks, "Does he even know what a speed limit is?"

Based on Patty's knowledge of Vikings and their history, Eric correctly deduced that her family was proud of their warrior heritage. He also inferred, correctly, that Patty is too. Given the connection, Eric took Patty to a couple of places.

The first stop they went to was a museum. A whole floor was dedicated to his time period and one section had a Viking village recreation. Eric told her a lot about Viking life that she would never have learned from anyone else. He told her about some of the games that children played back then, most of them were to prepare them to become good hunters and fighters. Eric beamed with pride and laughed when Patty told him that her brothers used to play with plastic swords and always argued over who would be Mighty Erikir.

Part of the exhibit was in a very large, enclosed space. When they walked in, it was freezing. Inside was the same Viking village recreation that she had seen before, but as a winter scene. Patty says that "It was friggin' cold!" She finds it hard to believe that people could actually live in such a climate, especially before things like electricity.

Eric had somehow learned that Patty liked to go sailing out on the Pacific. They took a boat out on Red River. The cruise was nice and they both learned a lot about one another. Patty says that she also learned that she is now Eric's and not Pam's.

I am prepared to explain myself, but Patty stops me. She understands why I didn't say anything to her and Eric told her that I had said I wouldn't lie about it if she figured it out and asked me. She is grateful for finding out about her "new ownership" toward the end of the evening. Had she found out sooner, she would have been too focused and or pissed to process anything else.

From what she says, I can tell that she doesn't think that Eric is so awful. I say this to her and she smiles saying, "He has his moments."

Eric comes out and has me join him on the stage. He is on his throne and I am on a nice seat next to his. Pam walks in and nods to Eric and then to me. She turns and motions for some people to approach.

A long line forms from near the left front of the stage and leading out the main door. Vampires approach Eric and pledge fealty to him and offer to help keep me safe. Some of the vampires ask for permission to speak to me directly. Those that do speak to me share with me some reason for being here; I'd saved them from being a victim of a drainer, the person was in Dallas when the humans attacked, or the person was in Rhodes, or I am favored by another vampire and therefore must be a worthy human. At one point during the proceedings I meet Vincent Napolitano.

Mr. Napolitano asks to speak with me after pledging fealty. He then thanks me for getting him into a light-tight shelter after the bombing in Rhodes. The vampire tells me that he knows that I tried to save his maker too and that means the world to him. He also wants me to know that Coby and Lisa are doing well; _Arlene's Coby and Lisa? _Just as I think about it, I see Eric look at me and nod his head to my unspoken question. Mr. Napolitano says that the children are living with him and their aunt Eileen.

I thank Mr. Napolitano for sharing the information with me. I was so worried about those two. Now I can understand why Arlene never talked about her sister Eileen; she was dating a vampire too. Arlene wanted so badly to keep vampires away from her and her children too that now both kids are being raised, in part, by a vampire. _Talk about irony._

A good number of vampires continue to pass through as we greet each one and I try to keep my other sense open. A guy at the bar is wondering if G-juice has any effect on vampires. There is that hot dead chick a few stools down from him, maybe he'll buy her a blood and see what happens. If it doesn't work, he'll fuck a human tonight. He just has to be careful about putting the G-juice in without anyone noticing.

I lean over and ask Eric if he knows what G-juice is. He does and asks me where I heard of the term. I explain and then Eric delegates the task to one of his employees. Eric explains that G-juice is just another term for GHB, more commonly known as the Date Rape Drug.

The line finally disappears and we enjoy just sitting next to one another. Eric asks me how I like my office. I tell him that I like the furniture that is already there. The only things I can think to add are some waste baskets, a couple of more chairs, some color for the walls and maybe a plant. There is more that I want to say, but I am not going to do that out in the open.

Eric looks at me and says, "Let's go into the office for a bit." _Yep, he knows that something more is on my mind._

Once we're in the office with the door closed, he turns to me expectantly. I share with him my concerns about working as a personnel manager.

Eric understands my concerns and likes that I have been thinking of ways to relieve them. We agree there are positions for which potential employees will have more than one interviewer. We discuss a few other work-related issues and I feel much better when we are finished.

My vampire tells me that Pam will be with me from the time he leaves until the time he returns. Pam will even sleep in his Shreveport home while he is gone. The lionesses will stay with us at the house too.

Having others in the Shreveport home is a huge step for him. There are some vampires that hire shifters to guard them during the day, but most don't trust shifters enough to do so. Few people even know where the house is located. Now, Eric is going to have three werecats in his home while he is dead for the day. This is a major development.

The rest of the night at Fangtasia goes well and soon the crew is cleaning and preparing for tomorrow night.

The lionesses, Patty, Pam, Eric and I get into a caravan of vehicles and leave for the house. The caravan also includes Mr. Napolitano evidently.

Eric notices me checking the side-view mirror and the visor mirror and says that Vinny will run interference should anyone start to follow us.

My heart nearly melts when I see the house. It looks kind of like a log cabin on the outside and is surrounded by trees. The trees seem to be full of shifters tonight. Based on their brain pattern, I'm guessing they're werewolves. There are at least six blank spots surrounding the home too; that means vampires. My heart is not so much as melting as maybe going into a panic now. Eric tries to help me stay calm through our bond.

We go inside the house and it is immediately evident that extra beds and bedding have been brought in for our guests. There is a new couch, which is a queen size sleeper and a twin bed has been added to Patty's room.

Pam quickly states that she'll bunk with Patty which leads Leandra to say the same thing. Pam calls dibs on the queen size bed; she will not rest on a twin. The blond vampire turns to Patty, knowing what she is feeling, and assures her that she can keep her hands to herself as long as that is what Patty wants. I think Leandra wanting to stay with Patty is to make sure that Pam doesn't try anything.

That leaves Arielle and Leandra to share the sofa-bed. All beds have been made already, the sheets look new. Pam must have taken care of making the beds when she dropped off our things earlier.

I know that it is not a vampire thing, but it is a Sookie thing. I go to Pam and give her a hug. She looks at me with an odd expression and I explain to her that I am thankful for all that she is doing and has done. Pam gives me the same line that she did before about my happiness and safety being in her best interest. That might have been the case at the beginning, but I don't believe that anymore.

Eric shows Patty and Leandra how to work the security system and has them try it before all of us head for bed.

As I unpack my items I realize that my Midol was left behind. The cramps aren't so bad right now. I can survive without. Eric asks me what is up and I tell him. He smirks at me but says nothing.

While in the shower a wave of fear hits me. My friends and family are all in danger. _What would I do if I lost one of them? _I would be inconsolable if I lost Eric or Jason. I would be devastated if something happened to Pam, Patty, Sam, Tara, Amelia, or Octavia. Every person I know is a potential target. People are threatening me and I don't even know those horrible individuals.

Eric comes into the shower behind me and pulls me close for a hug. He senses my fear so I do not deny it; instead I tell him what scares me.

My husband wants to make me feel better, I know that but he is too practical. He tells me that the danger will always exist and that we have to be cautious. Eric assures me that centuries of hiding his true nature from humans has taught him much about safety and security. He will put all of his knowledge and all of his resources to keeping me safe; physically and mentally.

We finish the shower and towel one another off. I want to be close to him. I need his touch. I need him. I fondle his chest and lick him. He looks at me with a question in his eyes. I look back at him with a hunger that only he can subdue.

He smiles at me and says, "Wait here." Eric goes into the room opens the closet door and moves the sheets on the bed, and then I hear the light switch click.

My vampire comes back to me and looks down at my face. He kisses with such passion, that it makes me feel like my heart is about to explode. Before I know it, he has pulled out the tampon. He looks at me to make sure that I am still game.

The need to feel him inside me is too strong. There is no other time that I feel safer. I know I'm being selfish, but I need this.

Eric turns off the bathroom light and leads me into the dark bedroom. He senses another emotion from me and says, "So we both can enjoy without you being grossed out." I start to think on that but before I get very far, Eric is at a breast working his way down.

I do my best to not cry out and wake anybody that is sleeping. That is easier said than done when Eric Northman is your lover. By the time I drift off to sleep, I am the happiest girl on the planet.


	13. Protesters

**8/8/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(13) Protesters

Waking up with Eric next to me is always at the top of my list of life's greatest pleasures. I turn in to him and take his scent. As I turn I am reminded of what we did last night; Eric wrapped a towel around me so that I would not mess our sheets. _What possessed me last night? Yeah, I know fear and lust._ I can't believe that we... that he... while I'm still... Oh, god Eric is going to remind me of this the next time he wants sex and I'm on the rag.

My butt moves into the bathroom and when I'm in the shower I try to look at the bright side; I always feel fantastic after a roll in the hay with Eric. My man is leaving tonight and at least this way we had some time together before his departure. He has not told me where he is going and I have not asked, but I don't have to ask. I know where he is headed and I know why. I towel off and try to think of something more pleasant than Eric's reason for leaving tonight.

Once I'm dressed in one of my trademark sun-dresses I look on the top of the dresser for a note. Sure enough, Eric has one for me.

_Lover,_

_The amount of food in the house is limited as I was not expecting that we would have so many people over and there was much for us to do last night with regards to assuring security. If the amount of food is too little for your group, you all may wish to go out for breakfast. Only you, Patty and the guards know where this house is so you are safe here._

_You will likely be getting much more mail than you are accustomed to receiving. The amount may become too much for you alone to handle, and I do not wish for you to read so much of the mail with such a high percentage being negative. As such, I would like you to hire a Personal Assistant. Now that your movements are limited a PA will be very useful. She (I would prefer that you choose a female, of course) can help you with your mail, and run errands for you that could be unsafe for you. A small group of potential employees will be at the office today. The first person will be there at 1:15._

_I ask that you make no more excursions outside than necessary. Go for breakfast and make a trip to the office. If you wish to have supplies brought into the house, tell one of the guards. _

_I love you,_

_E_

Out in the living room, I am met with all eyes on me. I ask, "Were you all waiting on me?" Leandra lets me know that they only came out about twenty minutes ago and that Patty joined them right before I did.

A quick look in the refrigerator confirms that there is not enough food for all of us to eat breakfast here. I remember the place I went to with Alcide last week and suggest that we go there. You cannot go wrong with a brunch buffet.

Twenty minutes later we're on the road with quite the entourage. Gene, Alcide, Quinn, Joey, and Sam are keeping us ladies company. I can sense others nearby too. I ask Sam about Merlotte's and he tells me that Terry is opening the place today.

Terry is a war veteran that does not do well when he is around other people. He earns a living now by doing some odd jobs here and there and most often works at Merlotte's cleaning in the morning before any people show up for the day. Once in a great while he will work in the kitchen or behind the bar, but he does not care to so Sam rarely asks.

We sit at a couple of tables pushed together and for all anyone can tell, our group consists of five couples. Sam sits on one side of me and Alcide has the other side. Patty is flanked by Quinn and Leandra. The restaurant is not too busy today; most of the patrons are elderly and look at us young folk with fond memories of their own youth. At least two people recognize me from that Holy Roller magazine, but no one else seems to know who I am. The group I'm with would make an impression no matter what; there are ten of us and most are quite muscular and imposing.

Patty is unhappy to have missed out on her morning run. She wanted to go out but was told that running so close to the location of the house was not a good idea. Patty and her group will go running in a park later if her schedule and safety allows.

Sam tells me that he and Eric spoke about me hiring a PA. Sam knows of someone that would be good for the job. She is a shifter so if any dangerous packages were to come my way she would pick up on it immediately. Quinn and Alcide pipe in and both add that they too agree that I should have a Personal Assistant. Both also have someone to recommend and all of their recommended people will be meeting with me later.

Each of my guards wants to talk up his recommendation but I hold up a hand and tell them to stop. I do not want to know who is being recommended by whom. If I hire someone she, or he, will be hired because I think the person will work well with me and not because of the guard that recommended her or him.

The conversation turns back to Patty as I ask her what she will be doing today. She tells me that she needs to check on a few things for Halleigh's baby shower on Saturday and that she will also work on two other projects. One is a company meeting next week and the other is a quinceañera in a few more weeks. Patty says that while the company meeting is rather simple in planning, she still needs to be sure that it goes without a problem. The quinceañera is a whole other kettle of fish.

Never having heard of the quince thing before; I ask about it. Patty explains that many Hispanic cultures have a big celebration for a girl when she turns fifteen. Every once in a while a sweet sixteen celebration comes close to a quinceañera in terms of its scale, but the Hispanics mostly blow the rest of us out of the water when it comes to this party. This celebration often takes as much planning as a wedding. By the time she is done, I think the quinceañera is kinda like a cotillion for just one girl. _Never having been to a cotillion, I could be wrong._

The whole time Patty speaks, she has a calm and warm exterior. I know that she fakes her calm very well and I am tempted to peak in her head. It probably bothers her that her boss Quinn is acting as her body guard again today... or still.

When we finish eating, I pull out the black card and pay the bill and then we head our separate ways. Patty and her crew go off to work while my crew and I head for my new place of employment.

When my entourage and I enter the office building today, there is much more activity than the last time we were here. Every guard seems to be on alert and the receptionist greets me with a toothy grin. A handful of passersby watch my group head for the elevators. A small number of people are waiting for the next lift and when it comes, they let my group on and remain waiting for another lift to come down. _Are people afraid of my bodyguards? Do they look that menacing? Are people afraid to approach me? What kind of boss can I be if I'm unapproachable?_

On the seventh floor, the guards fan out and verify that the area is secure then I go to my office. Another chair has been placed inside; a peek into Eric's office confirms that the chair was moved from his office into mine so that the people coming in for the interview will have a place to sit. Eric told me that it will take a couple of days to get the chairs that I ordered to come in. At least I get to keep this desk and my leather chair!

Before I open the light-tight windows I ask Alcide if he thinks it is safe. He says to wait a few minutes and he will let me know.

In the meantime, I take a look at the resumes left on my desk. There are seven. Each of the seven is applying for a position as a Personal Assistant. The whole idea of having a PA is new, so to have this many people to interview seems a bit suspicious to me. As I read through the resumes I wonder if Eric hadn't been planning for me to have my own PA all along.

Alcide returns to inform me that the area outside my windows is secure. I can let the light in if I wish.

Before I know it lunchtime is near, but there is not enough time to go someplace and have a sit down lunch. Gene offers to go get us sandwiches. This is a perfect solution for me as I can read over the resumes again and write down some questions that I will want to ask while we wait for the food to come.

When Gene arrives back with our subs, we use the conference room as a dining room. I tell the others that of the seven resumes on my desk, four look to be spectacular. My guards tell me that I might want to ask some questions about personal safety too as it is more than possible that my PA will have to be able to defend herself (there are no male applicants).

We clean up our mess in the conference room and I hear a buzzing sound. I follow the sound to my office and pick up the phone. The receptionist tells me that my one fifteen is here. She is early, but that is fine with me. I tell the receptionist to let her come on up.

The first person I meet with is Sally. Sally is a very organized individual and has a degree in business management. At first I am surprised with her decision to apply for this job, but then she makes a good case for herself while making the company sound like it is from heaven. Sally is a werecoyote.

I meet with six more ladies. One is a shifter like Sam and can change into any kind of animal that she wants. Like Sally, the shifter saw a need for Eric's wife to have a PA the moment GHL published that article. One lady is from Hotshot so right away I know that she is a panther; the panther knew about this job opportunity through the supernatural grapevine (Eric, Jason, Calvin). Yet another potential employee is a goblin, it seems that I made quite the impression on somebody that she knows. One of the ladies from the Shreveport pack is here too; I wonder how much of her being here is that she wants to versus having been sent by her pack master. Next, I meet a wereGrizzly Bear looking to move into the area and having plenty of experience as a Personal Assistant. The last person I meet is a werewolf from California; she works security for a high profile celebrity.

There were four resumes that really stuck out before any of the interviews began. Now, three stick out. Two of those three are neck and neck. Fiona Newton, Margaret Dupree, and Sally Swift are my lead contenders. If I am hiring for safety alone, then Fiona wins hands down. I have security, what I need is a PA and while Fiona would be good at that I think Margaret and Sally would be better. Margaret has a lot of experience and we seem to get on very well. I'll call the ladies tomorrow with my decision. I want to talk this through with Eric before I make my decision final. Knowing him, he'll want to meet the person first anyway.

I close the light-tight shades on my windows and lock the office door. Next I look around for a stairwell. The guards ask me what I am looking for and I tell them. They agree that it is a very good idea for me to know where all exits are. The guards show me the _obvious_ ones, the alternate exits that they are aware of. There are more exits of which few people are aware. Eric is planning to show them to me soon. We begin to make our way back to the elevators and out of the building.

My entourage and I make our way out of the elevator and head for the exit while discussing dinner plans. I see that Fiona Newton is still here. She is in the main lobby typing something into her cell phone as we head for the main door. We might stop someplace and eat a quick dinner before going back to the house. Fiona overhears our conversation and as politely as possible addresses Alcide.

Fiona informs Alcide that there is a bounty out for my picture. Some magazine companies and news organizations are offering hundreds of dollars to anyone that can snap a picture of me. If anyone recognizes me while we are out, it will not be pleasant. Unless I can have a whole section to myself so that no paparazzi can see, I would be better off having food delivered.

We are not yet at the front door when Sam, Joey, Arielle, Fiona and Andy surround me. A number of security guards run past us out the main door. Alcide tells the guards around me to keep me safe; He runs off to check out whatever has gotten their attention.

Twenty minutes later, Margaret returns to the building followed by Alcide and some of the other guards. She has changed her clothes and she is no longer dressed for an interview. Alcide motions that we ought to go back upstairs so that is where we go.

Margaret, my guards and I all go into the conference room. I sit at the head of the table. Sam, Arielle and Alcide stand next to me and direct Margaret to sit. I wait for Alcide to enlighten me.

Alcide tells me that the Grizzly Bear nearly killed the coyote. Sally still might die, her injuries are that bad. All eyes turn to Margaret.

Margaret tells me that she overheard Sally talking on the phone while they were in the parking lot... before Margaret continues her story I tell her that I'd like to place a hand on her arm. She seems to know why I request this and it is fine with her. Margaret continues her story as I have my hand on her and can verify the truthfulness of her words.

Sally was telling her conversation partner that she knew where the famous telepath was... The interview seemed to go very well and she should be on the inside soon... It looked as though the telepath already had a lot of security, but nothing that he couldn't get through...

Margaret stopped their conversation before anymore was said. It was clear that Sally was sent with the intention of becoming a mole. Margaret could not stand there passively; she had to take action and had to do so before too much information was leaked.

The whole time Margaret speaks, I know that she is telling me the truth. She regrets that she did not recognize the voice on the other end of the phone nor did she hear Sally call the guy by a name. She only knows for certain that Sally spoke with a male.

Margaret offers additional contact information, telling me where she will be tonight as she expects that my vampire will wish to contact her. She then suggests that I not make any calls on my cell phone in public unless necessary. Texting and email should be fine as long as I have good virtual security. _Eric would know about that, not me._

Once again we head back down to the first floor. Fiona is still here. I begin to wonder about her and say to the others that it seems a bit odd. Margaret turns to me and says, "Fiona is waiting for me. We drove here together." Fiona hears her name and approaches us. She looks at her friend and informs her that before the melee my group was discussing our dining options. Fiona tells Maggie that we were thinking of going to a restaurant and then gives her friend a knowing look.

Maggie asks me, "Do you like French Bistro?" I haven't been to a French Bistro but I'm sure I'd like the food. I'm not sure about the others so I look at them. They don't help; they simply indicate that it is up to me. I say to Maggie, "sure." Maggie asks me how many will be eating with me and I ask her to hold on while I make a call.

The phone call to Patty gets Quinn on the phone. Patty is on the office phone speaking with a florist. I tell Quinn that we're working on dinner plans and want to know if they wish to join or do their own thing. Quinn passes the message along to Patty and I can hear him tell her that she needs to call it a night. Patty relents and says that dinner at a French Bistro sounds good.

I tell Maggie how many of us will be eating tonight.

Maggie gets on her cell phone and makes a call. We will have a whole room to ourselves at Kitchen a Bistro. Alcide is impressed; he says that Kitchen a Bistro does not take reservations. At least, that is what they claim and there is always a line going out the door.

I ask Maggie if she thinks it would be a trouble to add two people to the reservation. Maggie smiles and says that would hardly be a problem. I invite the two prospective employees to join us and they both look shocked. My guards give them looks that says, "Get used to it, Sookie doesn't work like we do." Maggie and Fiona agree to the invitation and we head to the Kitchen.

My entourage arrives first. Maggie gets out of the car with Alcide. Both go right up to the podium. She speaks to the maitre d'hôtel and the two go inside for a few minutes. Alcide returns to let us know that all is clear. Our group passes a number of people waiting for a table. They look at us with wonder and envy.

Our room is on the second floor. We have a view of the marina. The restaurant is small and is not very elegant even though it is right near the water. We order drinks while we wait for the rest of the group to join us.

Patty and her entourage come in not too long after my group has settled. I begin to introduce the two new arrivals when I see the shock on Patty's face. She hugs Fiona and asks her how she is doing. Fiona works for the same security company that Patty's father worked for; sometimes the two of them worked together. Patty had no idea that Fiona was a supe. Fiona tells her that most of the company employees are supes.

We order dinner and get to know the ladies a bit better. Maggie and Fiona crossed paths several times as Maggie worked as a PA for a celebrity and Fiona sometimes was a member of the star's security entourage. Fiona asks Maggie if she remembers Joel Eriksson.

I am just about ready to fall out of my chair. Patty's last name is Eriksson? How many clues does life have to hand her before she believes that Eric is her ancestor? I don't say anything, but she can read it on my face. I know she can.

Maggie remembers Mr. Eriksson very well. She was impressed with the human and thought that Mother Nature messed up and put him in the wrong body. He was as protective and loyal as any shifter she had ever met; and despite being a human he was really good at his job. She got to know him fairly well one winter when he was working security during the filming of a movie that her employer was in. The man was crazy about his family.

Maggie was horribly upset when she learned of his death and the death of his family. She was in Europe at the time and could not make it to the funeral. Maggie heard that one of his children is still alive; supposedly there are people watching over her.

There are a few looks around the table. Fiona looks like she is about to say something but is not sure if Patty wants it to be said. Patty informs Maggie that she is Joel's daughter.

The revelation that Patty is Joel's daughter makes Maggie like her almost instantly. I can feel the positive emotion from her.

What a small world this is. Her father knew nothing about supernatural creatures other than what his mother-in-law shared; and he didn't believe any of what she said. He worked with many variations of two-natured people and never knew. Now his daughter is meeting two people that knew him when he was on the job.

The ladies ask Patty what she does for a living and she tells them. They are impressed that she has such a position with Extremely Elegant Events and she isn't even thirty yet. Patty says that she usually enjoys the job, though today she had to give someone a piece of her mind. The idiot sent the wrong items.

Patty leans over and tells me that the correct items will be here on time for Halleigh's party on Saturday or she will blow a fuse. It bothers her to no end that her plans might have a hitch in them because someone could not read the order that was sent.

Realizing that Patty is talking about an event that I will be attending the ladies have questions and suggestions. Until now, I had not thought about security at the baby shower. If I am in danger then maybe I should not be near Halleigh.

Patty describes the venue and Quinn says that he has already begun to work on my security while there. Maggie tells me that if Halleigh has not told anyone I'm coming, she should not. Only my security guards and family should know of my plans, it helps keep the crazy people from getting too close.

Alcide's cell phone beeps and he opens it up to read a message. He tells me that one of his men is bringing my mail to Shreveport. Alcide calls his man and tells him to drop the mail off at my office. Alcide sees me staring at him and explains that I have two large bags of mail; I'll need lots of space and help to go through it all.

I swallow; _two bags of mail? Is my life going to be reduced to reading mail now?_ If the majority of it is negative, maybe I ought to just burn it all. Maggie smiles and says, "Don't worry; celebrities get all kinds of mail... good stuff too."

I start, "I'm not a celebrity."

Sam looks at me, "Yeah, Cher. You are."

I shake my head, "I'm no actress and I can't sing worth a shit."

Arielle smirks, "You could say the same about Paris Hilton."

We chuckle. Unlike Ms. Hilton, I have never been on television but I understand what they're trying to say. There are many types of celebrity these days and I am now one of them. _Fuck me._

We finish our fantastic meals, I pay our bill and we leave the restaurant. On our way to the vehicles a few people recognize me and pull out their camera phones. My guards block their view and they get upset.

We are seated in the vehicles before too much excitement occurs outside. The ride home starts out normal but the driver soon realizes that we are being followed. The person following us wants to find out where in the area I am staying so that he can report it and get a huge sum of money. I share this information.

Alcide makes a phone call and tells someone that we are going with plan one-A. Patty's car turns off and heads in another direction. My car goes into the Shreveport Pack area of town. Most cars on these roads belong to pack members. All but maybe the one that is following us.

We are not far from the Interstate. The car heads in that direction. Joey says to "hold on" and guns the gas pedal. Our sudden burst of speed surprises the driver behind us.

We pass a figure on the side of the road, I almost miss him as it is getting dark and he blends in so well with whatever he is wearing. About a block down from where we passed the pedestrian we make a turn. Soon we are on the Interstate.

Not even two minutes on the highway and Alcide receives a message on his phone. He tells us, "all clear." I ask what happened, I didn't see the guy behind us after we passed the guy on the side of the road and then made the turn. Alcide says that the driver had to stop because of a flat tire.

Eventually we make it back to the house. Patty and her crew are already home when we arrive. None of the men will be coming inside with us, Eric is the only male allowed inside. I hug Alcide and Sam before departing and my display still startles the others.

All of us ladies head into the house. My first order of business is to check on my sleeping husband. He looks so peaceful, none of the worries that plague him while he is awake play with his facial features.

I don't understand it, but as I am staring at my dead husband I get a horrible feeling. My first thought is "Jason." I hurry out to where I left my phone. All eyes are on me immediately as I pick up my phone and dial Jason's number. His phone rings several times before going to voice mail. Arielle asks me, "What's wrong?" I tell her, "I don't know" as I try to call him again.

This feeling in the pit of my stomach is awful. I have to figure out what is happening. Sam can't be too close to Bon Temps yet, so I call Calvin Norris.

Calvin picks up after just a couple of rings and I do my best to explain that I am worried about Jason. Calvin asks for specifics, but I don't have any; all I have is this terrible feeling. Calvin assures me that he'll check on Jason.

I pace back and forth for several minutes as the others try to make sense out of what they just heard. It feels like an eternity has passed when I sense Eric is up. Eric is in the living room before I even have a chance to move toward our room to greet him. He looks at me with concern.

My explanation for worrying about Jason is sketchy at best but I cannot help how I feel. I feel it in my bones.

Eric hugs me and kisses my head saying that I have done what I can and that Calvin will call back soon. He tries to send me waves of calm and reassurance, but my own terror for Jason cannot be masked. I let him hold me on his lap for several minutes.

Suddenly the feeling of terror is gone. _Is this good or bad?_ I can't tell if this means that Jason is okay now or if he... Please God let Jason be okay. This new feeling in some ways is worse than what I felt before; At least before I was somehow certain that my brother was alive.

Ten more minutes pass and my phone rings. Calvin is calling to tell me that Jason is fine now. Calvin does not wish to say much and it frustrates me to no end. I want to talk to Jason but Calvin says that Jason is unable to talk at the moment; he is "busy." My annoyance is beyond comprehension.

Eric takes the phone from me and demands that Calvin give him a full account of whatever just happened. My husband asks about what happened to the "others" and he asks how long such a recovery takes for a bitten panther. _Recover? Jason is hurt?_ While speaking to Calvin, Eric silently tells me that Jason is okay now and continues to send soothing feelings my way.

My husband tells me that Jason got into a fight and that he was apparently provoked. Once the fight started, his opponents were several; he was outnumbered. The panthers are rounding up the assailants as we speak. Jason will be fine, he should heal faster than a human but it is not known how long it will take for him to heal since he is not a full panther.

The last time I felt that kind of terror seemingly without reason, my mama and papa had dropped Jason and I off at Gran's house. The wave of fear hit me and then it was gone. Several hours later, the feeling was replaced with grief as we learned that mama and papa would never come back.

I tell Eric about the last time I felt something like this and the others overhear. My head tilts up to see Eric looking at Patty. He realizes that she knows something.

Patty says that her Grandma Rose used to say that the fae were connected and could normally tell when one of their own was in danger. Humans sometimes get that kind of fear or somehow show that kind of connection, few realize it for what it is; it is proof that they have fae heritage. Patty looks a bit sullen as she says this. Eric looks at her expectantly. Patty tells us, "That is why Liam came home early that night."

Pam joins us and Eric fills her in on the most recent events.

I then tell Eric and Pam about the interviews today and that one of the interviewees, Sally, was evidently planning on working as a spy. One of the other potential employees, Margaret, interrupted one of Sally's phone calls.

Eric goes into our room and comes back out with his phone in hand. Before he even asks, I pull out a card that has Margaret's contact information and hand it to him. Eric takes the card, thanks me and kisses my forehead. Next, he tells us that he will return in a while; he has to attend to some pressing sheriff business. He will meet us at Fangtasia.

Eric turns to Pam before leaving and says to her something about "Team Alpha." Pam nods her head in acknowledgment and Eric leaves.

I fix my hair and makeup as we get ready to head for Fangtasia. When I come out I see Patty reading the entertainment section of the newspaper.

Patty has not seen a movie in a coon's age. She hears that Avatar is really good and she would rather watch a movie than watch me as I listen in on patrons. Nor does she care to people watch the dark-clad fangbangers all night.

Pam rains on Patty's parade when she reappears in the living room wearing her Fangtasia ensemble. Pam informs Patty that a public movie theater is not very secure and that Eric has not approved of any such activity.

The lionesses try to help out by pointing out that there are fewer people in a theater during the day. Patty might see a movie during the day when security is not as big of an issue.

Patty says, "Uh-uh. Pam didn't say that security was an issue. Pam said that Eric didn't approve of my going... Those are two different things. I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone tell me what I can and cannot do."

Pam is trying to be patient as Patty is Eric's, but patience is not a Pam trait. Pam explains, "I'm sure that Eric has not approved of a nighttime cinema visit for security reasons." She steps in toward Patty. "We are going to Fangtasia tonight. All of us."

I'm not sure which upsets Patty more; that she cannot simply go out to a movie at night. Or, that her lioness guards are not backing her up on the matter.

We make our way to Fangtasia amidst a drove of vampires. When we get out, I recognize Vinny as one of the guards. He simply nods when he sees that I notice him. We enter the employee entrance.

Pam, Patty, Leandra and I head toward the owner's booth. Before we reach the booth I notice that the stage is set up again with the thrones. We sit at the booth as the other guards sit at a nearby table.

A person walks by our table and before I know it, his cell phone is smashed to bits. One of the vampires has the crushed remains in his hand as she tells the human that one must ask for permission before taking pictures. I read in the human's head that now he is not only out a cell phone but someone else is going to beat him to the reward money. Someone is offering two thousand dollars for a picture of me inside Fangtasia. The offer is higher if the picture includes Eric. I tell Pam about the reward money.

Eric enters the bar and motions for Pam to join him in his office. They are not gone long. When they return to the main floor, Eric and I sit on the stage.

I sit on Eric's lap for a moment and Pam takes a picture as we kiss. I raise a brow and Eric tells me that it is all part of the game. I ask Eric about Sally and he tells me that the coyote is no longer a threat. Then he tells me that further discussion needs to be done elsewhere. I change seats and move to sit next to Eric.

Like last night, there are a number of people lining up to pledge fealty to Eric. The line is long and over an hour goes by of listening to the various pledges. Once in a while Eric and Pam exchange glances. Something more is going on here. The line finally ends. Eric directs me to our booth and motions for Patty to follow him.

Patty and Eric are gone for a good twenty minutes. When they return, Patty has her calm exterior but I can sense that she is mad. As Eric extends his hand to me, Patty narrows her eyes at him. He must have told her something that she did not want to hear. I try to stay out of her head.

Eric explains that he would like me to come in tomorrow even though I have the night off. People will assume that he is here, in the office, if they see me. Pam is in charge while he is gone. If it is a matter of security, Pam's wishes trump mine. Then he adds that the same is true for Patty. _I think I know why she's pissed._

My husband asks me what I think of the six people that I interviewed today that seemingly are upstanding people. I tell him my thoughts and my reasoning. He agrees with my reasoning and then tells me that he thinks we ought to hire both Fiona and Margaret.

Originally he thought that one would be enough, but now he is certain that I will need at least two; He half jokes that I need one person just to help me sort through my mail. I make a snide remark about having to use two cars to get around because I'm going to have so much friggin' security. Eric smirks at that, but does not say anything.

We discuss eating arrangements at the house and I make a list of food that we should have available. Eric says that the food will be there before we go to sleep tonight.

My vampire pulls me close and I tell him to reassure me that he will be fine. I need to hear him tell me that he will return home. It doesn't matter that he is a Viking or a vampire I still worry about him. I need to know that he will be back.

With a look of total sincerity he assures me that he will return Friday. He kisses me and then pulls out some glasses and a new outfit. Eric will be leaving tonight as Leif Ericson.

I ask him, "Did you know that Patty's last name is Eriksson? I just learned that today."

He smirks and tells me, "Yes. I did know that." I turn to look at him directly and he says, "I knew by the end of the second night."

I glance at him sideways, "Company files?"

Eric responds, "Something like that."

Eric completes his transformation into Leif and gives me a long hard kiss. I'm tempted to prolong it as long as I can, but that would lead to other things... things that I still can't believe I did last night. My Viking smirks at me, kisses me once more and leaves.

He isn't even out of town yet and I miss him already. The man has turned me into Jell-O. I say a little prayer that my Viking remains safe and comes home as he promised.

The next few hours are spent sitting in a booth listening in on patrons. As usual a handful of underage people try to get in. Over in a corner opposite mine sits a group of people celebrating a birthday. Now that they are all of legal drinking age, the plan is to get drunk. Not all of them have that plan, one person in the group just wants to get his girl drunk enough so that she won't refuse him; he thinks that he has waited long enough.

I narrow my eyes. Patty and Leandra notice this as they sit opposite me. Leandra and Patty look at me with inquiry, Pam turns to see my expression and she asks what I have picked up.

I share with them what I know and no one at the table moves. A couple of the other vampires in the bar head for the table. Sure enough, they too heard what I said. Pam assures me that the young lady will not be date raped by anyone tonight.

Pam tells me to take out my cell phone. She has some appointments for me to add. I take out the phone and call up the calendar and then look at her with suspicion.

Pam notifies me that she has made appointments for hair and makeup people to show me what they can do. I tell Pam that I have a few appointments already and she is clearly affronted that I hadn't told her before now. She asks me who my appointments are with and when. With one exception, Pam says that none are good enough and not to bother. As for the other, Pam only asks that I try to move the time up so that Pam can join us.

My sigh is more like a growl. Pam smirks but says nothing. I want to keep those other appointments. The only thing that will keep me from them will be if there is a security risk. I am willing to meet with Pam's people so I put in for those appointments.

Pam spends the next hour and a half in the office taking care of whatever business needs her attention.

The human patrons begin to filter out as closing time nears. I see the group that was celebrating a birthday and pick up that the man who had wanted to get his girlfriend drunk is now pissed that she has broken up with him. _"Fucking cunt is going to pay for this. She is nothing but a tease. I waited nearly four months and now she thinks that she can drop me, hell no. I say when we're done. She'll learn that real soon."_ Sweet Jesus the poor girl is probably in more danger now than she was before.

I tell Leandra what I just heard. I am anxious to do something. Vampire Vinny catches my eye and silently tells me that he heard what I said. I watch as the group filters out and it bothers me that I don't know if the girl is going to be okay.

The bar closes and the only humans remaining are the ones cleaning up the bar. Pam comes out and sits with us.

Pam asks Patty why she is so anxious. Patty says that many things make her feel that way and that she didn't get to run this morning. She hasn't done the other thing in a while either. Pam tells Patty that she should be able to go for a run in the morning. Quinn will know of a good place for a run. Pam then suggests that the two of them go out to the employee parking lot while the humans finish cleaning up.

Patty, Pam and Leandra all walk out the employee exit. They do not return until after the last human worker has left. Patty seems a bit less stressed and the other two look to be satisfied with themselves.

Pam locks up the bar as we head for home. On the way home Pam tells me that Patty finds her new life stressful. Patty is unaccustomed to having to answer to another person and resents that part of her new life. _No shit, really? _I hold keep my snide remark to myself.

When we arrive home, I head straight for the shower. I need a hot, soothing shower after this day. When I come back out wearing a robe and a towel on my hair to keep it from dripping I see that the others are watching the news.

The news has varying degrees of interest tonight. Congress passed a new bill in favor of the ATF, a young family is pleading for a vampire to turn their nine year old child before he dies of leukemia, a shark attacked a surfer somewhere along the Florida coastline, Connecticut is set to vote on vampire marriage, and after the weather report we will hear about the pro-vampire anti-GHL demonstration.

A large group of protesters surround the building where the magazine _God's Holy Light_ is published in Chicago, Illinois. The protesters claim that the magazine does not merely share its opinions, but it singles people out as targets. The news anchor here in Louisiana introduces two people to the audience, each from one side of the debate.

A representative of the Vampire League of America shares some shocking statistics. The percentage of humans portrayed in a negative fashion that subsequently die of murder or in an "accident" is over ninety percent. GHL caters to people who want nothing more than to kill vampires and people who are kind to them.

The spokesperson for _God's Holy Light_ says that no one at the magazine can be held responsible for the actions of its readers. GHL has the right to free press. The person continues to say that if the viewers were to read an issue of GHL, they would not find anywhere in any article orders to kill another human or even a vampire.

The debate between the two representatives escalates from there and their microphones are cut off as the news anchor speaks again. The number of GHL protesters is growing by the minute.

Some of the protesters are interviewed and most say the same thing that the VLA representative said. One person tells the interviewer that his girlfriend is pissed because someone that saved her life is now in danger because of the effing rag. He looks into the camera and says, "Thank you for saving her. The vampires got your back." Some of the protesters near him cheer in agreement.

I turn my head and look at the others in the room. I shake my head. _This is not happening because they put me in that rag! _

Pam says, "You have a huge vampire fan base. The human is correct. Most vampires are on your side. Of any human to ever be displayed in that rag, you are by far the safest."

My head is spinning. I don't care if my hair is still damp, I need some quiet. I excuse myself and go to bed.

I can't help but cry. My emotions are overwhelming right now. My brother is hurt and I still don't know why. Vampires are coming in from all over to pledge fealty and protection; other supes are coming to offer protection too. It is hard to believe that so many people want to see me safe. I'm beginning to believe that maybe more want me alive than want me dead. I know what lengths some people will go to kill someone; even if the bad are outnumbered it doesn't mean I'm safe. Someone near me could get hurt as a result. I wish Eric were here.

I cry myself to sleep praying that Eric is okay and that I can curl up in his arms again real soon.


	14. Celebrity 101

**8/8/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_Thank you so much for the reviews and for everyone that has put this story on their list of alerts or favorites. I'm happy that so many are enjoying this story. This is a long one, even after the Chapter Recaps. Happy reading!_

Chapter Recaps.

1 –**Fri. **Patty arrives in Fangtasia; fleeing from fairies. Like Sookie, she is 1/8 fairy.

2 – **Sat. **Pam claims Patty as her human; we learn that Patty works for Extremely (Elegant) Events

3 – **Sun. **Sookie's friends stage an intervention for her; Patty demonstrates control over fire.

4 - **Mon. **Sookie, Halleigh and Patty have an interesting conversation about baby names; Sookie orders a DNA test kit. Cleander comes into Fangtasia. It is clear that Patty and Cleander are attracted to one another, even if Patty is embarrassed by it.

5 – **Tue. **Dermot is killed while attacking Patty. Under the AP's direction it is revealed in front of all Fangtasia patrons that Patty is a descendant of Eric's. As she has no living family, Eric asks Pam and then claims Patty as his own.

6 – **Wed. **Sookie and Eric announce their human wedding and their current vampire marriage to those closest to them. They also introduce Patty as a member of the family. We learn that Patty was molested.

7 - **Thur. **There is an intruder in Sookie's woods, Bon Temps learns of Crazy Sookie being engaged. Patty attempts to acquire a hotel room for herself. Eric learns that Freddy Thomas, the man that molested Patty, will be released on parole sometime next week.

8 – **Fri. **Sookie tries to make the hidey hole as comfortable as she can. She learns that Eric is paying her bills. She and Eric argue briefly and then he recommends that they take it up again when she is awake and more alert.

9 – **Sat. **After a discussion with Patty about finances and negotiating to get her to take the DNA test, Sookie decides that she can try to learn to accept that she and Eric have money and that she is not a kept woman. Patty discovers that the latest edition of God's Holy Light has Sookie's picture and some information about her. Patty also finds that she has some attraction for Pam and when that makes her uncomfortable, she thinks of Cleander… then she really wants to lose it.

10 – **Sun. **Cleander sends his ½ sister Leandra and two other members of his pride (Leona and Arielle) to protect Sookie and Patty.

11 – **Mon. **Sookie accepts a job working for Northman Enterprises. Patty learns that Cleander has a child with Leona and one with Arielle. Eric receives mail in Bon Temps; vamps wish to pledge fealty to him and offer Sookie protection. Eric takes Patty out for the evening.

12 - **Tue. **There are protesters at the end of Sookie's driveway. Sookie checks out her new office. She receives a large stack of mail; some are death threats. Sookie is put on lock-down until further notice. Patty is too, because they've been seen together. One package contains a platinum cross. The group heads to Shreveport so that the Farmhouse can be made more secure.

13 – **Wed. **Sookie interviews 7 potential Personal Assistants. One was sent as a spy and gets caught. Jason is beaten, but Sookie doesn't have any details. Two large bags of mail are delivered from Sookie's Bon Temps home to her office building. Sookie decides on two PA's. Eric leaves on a mission; Pam is in charge. Patty tries to avoid going to Fangtasia.

14- **Thurs. **you'll have to read it below.

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(14) Celebrity 101

_Friggin' Pam; _She_has_ to follow her master's orders. The vampire bitch woke me up before four this morning so that I could change. I'd like to tell Pam to "fuck off" but I know exactly how she would react to such a comment. I would like to say it to Eric as well, but he isn't here for me to say that to him and he too would take the words as a positive command_. _I also am very aware of my own lack of self control when he is close by. Because Pam interrupted my sleep, it took me nearly half an hour to get back; I miss having Eric nearby. I blame Pam for this one. She could have ignored that particular directive and I would not have complained. Pam will pay, one day.

The clock says that it is seven thirty. The last time I was up this early was solely for traveling purposes. I put on a robe and head out to the kitchen to see the supplies that were brought in last night.

I set myself to work fixing breakfast since I know that Patty will be up soon and both of us will be heading out; which means all of us will be leaving. I'm surprised to find all of the gadgets that are in this kitchen. Eric has bought every kitchen appliance and gadget that I have in Bon Temps and a number of items that I don't. There are a couple of items that I'll have to ask about.

Patty and her two guards come in from outside. Had I used my telepathy I would have known that they were not still sleeping. Patty looks calmer now than she did before. I'm slowly getting to learn to read her body language. She controls herself well, but there are signs that she is upset or pissed if you know what to look for. Her run helped her to relax and loose some tension.

Breakfast is halfway cooked when the others begin to show. They tell me how wonderful the smell is as they work to set the table with dishes that haven't been used before.

We eat scrambled eggs, country sausage and buttermilk biscuits. The eggs come in three varieties, scrambled with cheddar, scrambled with vegetables and plain scrambled. Comments are made on my good cooking. _It's hard to ruin breakfast._

I ask where Patty, Leona and Leandra went for their jog. Leona tells me that they went to a recreational park not far from here. The park has a number of pedestrian paths and a couple just for bicycles. Patty tells me that the park is beautiful and the only problem she had jogging was with paying attention to where she was going rather than gawking at her surroundings. Not many people were around so most didn't bother any of them.

I ask, "Most?" Leandra says that a young man recognized Patty and tried to join their jog. He was not welcome. Once the man realized that the guards meant business, he left them alone.

Patty asks me if I am interviewing more people for the personal assistant position today or if I have made a decision. I tell her that I'll be hiring two PA's; Fiona and Maggie. Leona and Leandra smile at Arielle.

My eyes find her and I wait for her to say something. She shrugs, "I figured you'd like Fiona. She's real friendly but she can tear you to pieces if it's needed." I'm not sure what to think. Arielle and I haven't known each other for long but she thought to recommend Fiona? I look at her sideways. She says, "What? I'm married to a werewolf so I happen to know a good number of them... Cleander too. Fiona was looking to come back out this way; you could use a good person. Cleander and Quinn both agree with me on this... From what I hear, Quinn knows you pretty well."

Patty looks at me with renewed interest. I sigh and tell her, "We dated for a short time."

Patty's eyes bulge a little and then she chuckles. She says more to herself than to us, "That is why Eric is... the way he is, around Quinn."

Arielle is puzzling it out. "No. It can't be simply because they dated." She turns to me, "I hear you dated Alcide and Eric is not nearly as tense with him around as he is with Quinn."

I sigh, "Alcide and I never really dated. Our "dates" were part of a cover so that I could find someone." I make sure to say that last part so as to insure that no questions are asked. That leads to too many other questions and I don't want to spend the rest of the day talking about that.

As we clean up our breakfast dishes I notice that Patty is rushing. Leandra tells me that Quinn is waiting outside. He went with them for the jog today and will be going to work with them as well. Quinn would not expect Patty to leave for work any earlier than usual, but Patty does not want to make him sit outside waiting.

Patty and her crew prepare to leave for the day and I do the same. I put on a dark purple skirt suit, black pumps and hematite earrings that Tara gave me years ago. I put my hair into a French twist.

By the time I'm done, Patty and her group are saying their farewells for the day. Arielle tells me that Sam and Alcide will be here any minute.

Almost right after saying that they'd be here, I see their mugs appear on the surveillance camera. We head out for the office building.

Like the last couple of times, the people here know who I am and nod their head my way. Before getting onto the lift I let my guards know that I will want to open the light-tight shades. Alcide branches off from us, to walk around and check out the area outside of my office windows. The rest of us head up to the seventh floor.

I look in my office and see that it still has a chair from Eric's office. I take a peek into his room and it somehow looks different; maybe he came here last night before taking off. The two bags of mail are not in either office.

A quick look into the conference room confirms the location of my mail, all two bags of it; those bags ain't little neither! I could spend the whole week going through all that on my own.

Sam sees me eyeing my mountain of mail. He tells me that if I'd like he will start sorting through it while I do whatever I need to in my office. I take him up on the offer and head for my desk to make some phone calls.

My first calls are to the women that are not being hired. I want them to know that a decision has been made, thank them for their time and to let them know not to wait by the phone. _I remember what that is like._ The only one I don't call is Sally Swift, for obvious reasons. The last two calls are to my two new employees; _my employees, that just sounds weird._

Maggie Dupree is excited to hear from me. She asks when I want her to start and I tell her that she should get herself settled first. Maggie responds that most of her stuff is out in California and she will only need two days off to take care of that. She suggests leaving this Sunday since I'll have Eric and Cleander around. In the meantime, she's in the area and ready to help.

Maggie asks if I have started going through the bags of mail yet. I tell her that a friend is helping me and that he just started. After one more phone call, I plan to join him. Maggie chuckles and tells me that she will be right over.

My next phone call is to Fiona. Fiona is happy to hear from me, but then says that she thought I'd hire Maggie instead. I tell her that she and Maggie both got the job and Fiona is pleasantly surprised. Before I can say any more, Fiona asks me where I am. I tell her that I am at the office and she says that she is on her way.

I make my way to the conference room and see a couple of piles. Before I sit down, Alcide asks me if anyone is joining us. When I say "yes" he asks if I informed the receptionist. _Oh, yeah. They should probably know._

I thank Alcide for his input and go back to my office. _Fucking A;_ I don't know how to call downstairs. I pull out the binder of "cheat sheets." I look through them and I am not finding what I need. According to the table of contents, there is a phone directory here. After a few minutes of fumbling I find that two pages were stuck together.

Learning to use this phone will prove interesting. I have to dial ten and then the number that corresponds to the area or office number. Luckily, I already know to dial eight to get an outside line.

I find the number for the front receptionist and the phone doesn't even finish one solid ring before there is an answer. "Front desk, Cherry Thompson speaking. How may I help you Ms. Stackhouse?" _She must know that it is me calling by looking at the caller id on the phone display._ I inform Cherry that I am expecting two people to arrive soon. They are new employees. Cherry is excited and tells me that she will send the ladies right up.

_New employees;_ There must be paperwork for them to fill out if I/we are hiring. I try to think of where such paper work might be located and begin searching through my desk. The first drawer I open is the center one. Eric has a note for me.

_Lover,_

_Paperwork for new employees is located in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet on the right hand side. When it is complete, you may leave it on the desk down the hall. Bobby will take it from there._

_Your office furniture will be delivered tomorrow._

_See you soon._

_- E_

The new employee paper work is exactly where he says it is. Both ladies will need to take several minutes just to fill out all their papers. We offer a retirement plan, medical, dental, there is the tax paper to fill out too.

One of each type of form gets pulled out of the drawer and I take them with me to the desk. I look for pens when there is a knock at the door. Fiona is here.

I'm surprised. "You got here before Maggie."

Fiona informs me, "I was visiting a friend in town last night. He's just a couple of blocks from here."

"Oh" I guess that means that she and Maggie haven't been staying in Shreveport.

I find the drawer with pens and hand it as well as the paper work to Fiona saying "welcome." She smiles and takes the papers with her to the conference room.

My next order of business is to head back to the conference room and sort through some of my mail. Fiona is seated at the end opposite the one covered with piles of mail.

Sam explains his system so far. There is a stack for positive, supportive mail. Another stack is from people that want to vent their anger at me. Another two stacks is for threats; which of the two stacks depends on the type of threat. A tiny stack of about two or three is for those items which he doesn't know how to classify. There are some packages too, they are sorted the same way more or less; dangerous packages didn't make it out of Bon Temps. I'm afraid to ask how many "dangerous packages" were found.

One of the small packages looks similar to one that I opened a couple of days ago. There is no return address and it is in the "don't know if it's good or bad" category. I take a look inside. It is a platinum pendant. It is the same style as the cross that was sent, the same material too. But this is not a cross; it looks more like a "T." I have no fucking clue what this is. I tell Sam about the cross and he says that he might be able to tell if they were both sent by the same person using a sniff test.

I tell Sam that it is back in Bon Temps. He has a key to my house, if he wants to take a look. Otherwise he'll have to wait. Sam asks me where I put it and I tell him. He plans to stop by later to check it out.

My eyes and fingers stroke the pendant. The backside is mostly smooth, but one section feels rough. I turn it over for a closer look. I turn to Sam but address everyone, "The back of this pendant has a cross etched into it. There was something on the back of the cross, but I don't remember what; maybe 'cause I've never seen this thing before."

With that information, everyone takes a good look at the pendant and gives it a whiff. Sam is holding the pendant, giving it a good sniff when a disembodied voice says, "What did you get your nose into now?" I turn toward the door to see the speaker. Maggie is here. Sam smiles and shows her the pendant. Before anymore can be said or done, I fetch the paper work that Maggie needs to fill out.

Fiona is finished with her paperwork and helps the group sort through my mail. Maggie seems to be trying to concentrate on filling out her forms rather than tell us something. I get the impression that we are not doing this the way that she would like.

Much of the mail is hateful, but I pick up one piece that is from a teenager that attends my old high school and she supports the legalization of vampire and human marriages. Courtney then goes on to say that her Government and History class is even preparing a debate on the topic. She is certain that her side will win and lists her reasoning. I'm not sure what stuns me more, that a teenager would take the time to write a physical letter to me; or that my life is sparking debates in classrooms.

The next five notes and letters that I read are hateful. One claims that I am the spawn of Satan. Another says that I will give birth to the spawn of Satan. A third tells me that my vampire is an incarnation of Satan himself. _Enough with Satan already!_ All of the notes are of the same vein; I am somehow connected to the fallen angel.

I pick up another letter. This one starts off by saying how hurt, angry and disappointed the writer is with me. The author has three children and does not want the likes of me being their role model. Vampires are known to be vicious, ruthless, manipulative, vile creatures. I should be ashamed of myself for associating with them. Now that I am a public figure, young minds will look to me as a model. Because of me, the younger generation will be more willing than ever to put their lives at risk. Because of me, more people will die because they were too trusting of a vampire that they just met.

Okay, there is some truth to that letter. My eyes fill with tears and I walk out to my office. I would feel absolutely horrible if I knew that someone approached a vampire like they would a human, because of my example, and then died as a result.

Maggie walks into the room and asks if she may see the paper that I am still holding. I hand it to her and she reads it for a moment before looking back at me. Maggie easily figures out my issue and tells me that while the concern is legitimate, there are things that we can do. I look at her sideways.

Maggie says, "This author is correct. The young ones will look up to you. You are a celebrity now. Many people would like to interview you... it would give you a chance to clear the air on some issues." I look at her. _What issues?_ She continues, "You could reiterate that vampires are like humans in that everyone is different. You wouldn't suggest trusting a complete stranger right away, human or vampire." She smiles at me.

I shake my head, "Thank you Maggie. That does help, but I don't know if I'm into doing interviews."

She thinks for a moment. "We could release a statement. The news organizations and magazines would prefer an interview, but they will accept a statement if that is all that is given." I take a deep breath; _a press release? Where would I even begin?_ Maggie sees my apprehension and tells me that she will work on something tonight. If I approve, she'll send Eric a copy to make certain that he too is fine with the statement.

Maggie looks at me like she is trying to figure out how to tell me something. I chuckle softly, "Your first day at work and it's your boss that's in tears. Whatever it is that you want or need to say... Say it. If there is something I need to know, or that you do, don't worry about offending me."

My personal assistant laughs softly. "Alright then; first, you should not be going through the mail. The only mail you should see, are the pieces that your PA has been through already."

With a bit of sarcasm I say, "so that I can only read the goody mail?"

Without missing a beat, she nods her head and smiles. "Exactly; reading hate mail will do nothing other than make you feel bad and maybe paranoid. Death threats will make you feel paranoid and maybe even like a caged animal waiting for the slaughter. You don't need any of that. I'll direct any threats to the guards and keep track of all hate mail in case there is a pattern or a theme of interest."

"You sound more like a security guard than a personal assistant." I tell her.

Her lips turn up at that. She says, "When your boss is a celebrity security is part of being a PA. If I can't help keep you safe, I could find myself without a job and I'd be beyond pissed." She tilts her head, "So what do you have on your calendar so far?"

I look at her questioningly for a moment before it sinks in that she is asking me because my personal assistant needs to know my schedule. I do my best to cover my personal brain fart and pull out my cell phone. Maggie does not say a thing about my slow response and I appreciate that. I call up the calendar and hand the phone to Maggie to take a look.

Maggie says that she will put the dates into her calendar. She asks if anyone else will need them too; she will make sure that Eric has the dates. _Damn! I forgot to mention that Fiona was here because she was hired too._ I explain to Maggie that Fiona was hired as well and Maggie goes to get Fiona's calendar so that she can work with all three calendars at the same time.

When she returns, I take Maggie's paperwork along with Fiona's and place both sets on Mr. Burnham's desk down the hall. Next I return to the conference room.

All eyes look up at me when I come in and take a piece of my mail from a bag. Sam says, "Maggie is not going to like that. She says that you shouldn't read any mail unless it has gone through one of us first." He points to the stack of positive mail, which is actually quite large. I ignore his gesture as best I can and begin to open the mail.

Fiona stares at me so I turn my gaze to her. She says, "Maggie might be your employee but she's gonna give you a piece of her mind if you don't let her do her job properly." Sam laughs, Alcide and Arielle chuckle.

Speak of the devil, wereGrizzly Bear. Maggie enters the room poised to hand Fiona back her PDA. She stops and raises a brow at me. "Ms. Stackhouse, I highly recommend against reading any mail right from the bag."

"Yes, you already told me. I do not wish to step on your toes, but there is a shit load of mail here and this is just from yesterday. I could sit and read the good stuff, but that does not help reduce the pile." That ought to be sufficient.

"Not to cause a mutiny or anything, but I have to agree with Maggie." Sam says as the others nod in agreement.

I narrow my eyes at them, "I'm not going to just sit here while all of you go through my mail. That would just be weird."

Fiona says, "Don't. Write some replies to people that sent you positive mail. Fans love to hear from a celebrity." She glances at Maggie then back to me, "You'll want to run them by Maggie until you get used to writing them."

I'm confused. Why would I need to run my response by Maggie? Maggie answers my unspoken question, "You never know how some seemingly innocent phrase or sentence can be misconstrued. True fans will pose no problem, obsessed fans will as well as anyone feigning to be a fan to get close." _Why can't I have a normal life?_

Before I turn to write my first response, Maggie asks me when I ate breakfast. I give her an odd look as I tell her then she explains that I should probably take a break soon so that I can eat lunch. She asks me what I'm in the mood for. At the moment, I don't know. I hadn't thought of it yet. I love burgers and fried chicken, but try not to eat too much of it; my body already has more padding than needed. A salad or a light wrap maybe, or a vegetable soup.

I tell Maggie that I'm not very picky, as long as the place is clean, I'm good. She raises her brows and I tell her that she can surprise me. Maggie asks me what time I want to eat and when I tell her, she points to the clock. It is that time now. We laugh and I tell her that we can go after she sets something up. Maggie leaves me to my writing.

"We're nearly done with the mail that is here. There will be more by the time we get back." I look up to see Sam. He leans against the doorway, "Maggie found a good place for lunch. You're gonna like it." My eyes look up at him and he adds, "We're ready when you are." With that said, I finish my thought on paper and we leave for lunch.

As we near our destination I realize where we're going. I screech, "I heard about this place. It's supposed to be really good. Holly told me that there is a store on one side that has all kinds of cool vintage stuff." Sam, Alcide and Arielle smile at me.

The place is busy and there are people sitting on the wicker chairs outside. We get out of the car after the one with Fiona and Maggie parks next to us. I give Maggie a weary look. Fiona says not to worry; they know what they're doing. Then Fiona leans over and says, "Alcide knows the manager. More importantly, so does your husband." My head turns so fast at that that I nearly give myself whiplash. She chuckles.

Alcide and Fiona enter the Cracker Barrel first. A couple of minutes later, Fiona comes back and the rest of us enter with me being in the middle. I'd like to stop and look in the store, but I'm being hurried to a table. There is also the fact that more mail is coming today and the faster we get done eating, the faster we can get back and finish sorting the mail. If I don't find the time to today, I'll have to come back to take a look.

A handsome young waiter hands us each a menu and tells us about the specials of the day. Then he takes our drink orders before leaving us to look at the menu.

After a lot of scanning, I decide on a salad with fried shrimp on top. Sure, the grease from the fried shrimp isn't good for me but at least I'll be eating them with a salad instead of fries like I'd do at a fish camp.

There is a game on the table. The board is triangular with a bunch of wholes and a peg in every whole except for one. Arielle and I play a quick game while the others decide what they want to order and our waiter brings our drinks to the table.

We order our meals and I comment to Alcide that I would like to look around the store. I say this thinking that I'll have to come back at another time, but Alcide stands up and says "Com'on." Sam, Arielle and Fiona join us.

Gran would have loved this store with all of its vintage and country-theme items. I look at what is clearly a board game that was developed well before I was born (the '60's maybe) and wonder what Eric would think. To me it is a recreation of an old game; to him it would probably be a recreation of something relatively new. There is a toy fire truck that I think Hunter would like, he's at about the right age so I pick it up hoping that I'll find a way to see him soon. They have the old dots candy that Tara and I used to eat whenever we had a sleep over, I pick some up for us for old times' sake. At the counter, I see containers of more candy. They have Jason's favorite type of licorice; he hasn't been able to find it in a coon's age. I ask for a pound of licorice and pay for all of the goodies.

Back at the table, I see that of the six of us only one stayed. Maggie stayed with the table and our drinks. We sit down and I look at Alcide since he is opposite me and glance at Arielle's vacant seat. I wonder where Arielle is. He looks up and I follow his gaze. He is watching Arielle come back to the table. He tells me that she was out front. _Guess I wasn't too observant._

The meals come and they look delicious. Mine is great. Who would have thought that a salad could taste so sinful? I'll be coming back here again. Everyone seems to be in agreement.

As we finish our meals, Fiona teases that at least I eat more than just candy. I laugh and tell her that only the candy dots are for me, but I'll be sharing them with my friend Tara; it's a thing that we used to do as children. That has the others wondering who I bought a pound of licorice for. I tell them about Jason's obsession with that particular type of licorice and how upset he was when the candy store in town went out of business so that he couldn't find it anymore.

Maggie asks if I'd like her to send the items and I tell her "no." I like to give things in person. With Jason having been hurt, it gives me another reason to check up on him. She asks if the fire truck needs to be wrapped or sent and I tell her that I'll wrap it. I like wrapping gifts.

Sam looks at me while furrowing his brow. I can sense that he has a question and though I can't read it clearly I'm pretty sure that he's wondering who I bought a toy fire truck for. He knows, or has met, everyone that I am on gift giving terms with. There is not a boy in the small bunch that fits the age range. I don't say a word; it's none of his business.

Telling Sam about Hunter would be great in that I'd have someone else to talk to about him, but it would be one more secret for him to keep. Sam has enough secrets. Also, now would not be the time to tell him. There are too many ears and I want to keep Hunter's existence unknown to the supernatural world. Luckily no one pushes any farther and the bill arrives, but Sam does look at me funny. He knows that I'm keeping something from him.

I settle our bill and we leave the restaurant slash country store amidst a throng of onlookers. Maggie carries my purchases, which I'm willing to do myself but she insists. One little boy spies the fire truck sticking out and points it out to his mother with big eyes. He tells his Mommy that he wants one. The boy looks heartbroken when his Mommy says "no" because he just had a birthday and has plenty of new toys. As the woman finishes saying this, she looks up at Maggie and then sees me. She recognizes me from somewhere. _I hope it's not GHL._ The woman is shocked to see me in broad daylight. _Maybe she saw me in Fangtasia and thought I was a vampire._ I'm not getting a read on how or from where she recognizes me, but she does and she decides that I _"look like a normal person and has some hot friends."_

I smile as we get into the cars. Arielle turns to me, and I tell her, "The woman that is with the little boy ogling the toy truck?" She nods her head and I notice that the others are listening too. "She recognizes me from somewhere and has decided that I seem normal. She also thinks that my friends are sexy." That gets a laugh out of them.

We head back to the office building to find that more mail has been brought in. I spend an hour in my office responding to the nice mail that has been passed on to me. The others work in the conference room. There are no more nice notes to respond to at the moment so I take a look at some more personnel files.

Eric has a lot of vampires and werewolves on the payroll. Most of the vampires have administrative positions, the younger ones are not so lucky. The majority of wolves work some type of security. I can rarely hear a thought from a vampire; they do not know this and I intend to keep it that way. Wolves are difficult to read, all shifters are but physical contact helps. Only about a quarter of the employees are human, people that I can easily read. Most of the humans have menial jobs serving others; secretary, janitor, gardener, that kind of thing.

If I'm going to interview employees, maybe I'll start with the human that cleans this floor. He or she has access to all of our offices and who knows what the person has seen or heard. The staff here seems to know Alcide. _Of course there are many Weres here and he is their pack leader._ I poke my head in the conference room to ask Alcide if he would know who has access to this floor.

Alcide shakes his head, but tells me that his man George can tell me. George is in charge of building security and knows who has access to which areas.

I go back to my office and pull out the company phone directory. George is listed. The conversation is short; there are only a few humans that can come up here without an escort. I ask George if he can write down their names and send them to me. He offers to send me the information via company email. That is good enough for me and I thank him.

The list is short but the hour is late. I'll see about meeting with these people or making appointments to meet with them tomorrow. The computer screen goes blank when I turn it off. "How are you doing, boss?" I look up to see Fiona.

"Fine" I answer. I hit the remote to close up the light-tight shades and then tell Fiona, "The mail will keep. We need to start heading back. I need to make an appearance in Fangtasia and I'll need time to get ready."

She smiles, "the mail doesn't need to keep. Maggie took care of it." My eyes bug out and she laughs. "Maggie is a wicked fast reader and has years of experience." She looks at me suspiciously. "If all you said was that you're done for the day, or you want to go home, I'd have believed you." _My new employees have guts, calling me out on their first day._ Fiona continues, "But you said that you need to get ready for Fantasia. That wouldn't take you long at all, you have hours left to get there and you're already here in Shreveport." Her smirk tells me that she is interested to know what's up.

I respond, "I thought I'd take a trip out to see my brother. He got hurt last night and I haven't seen him yet. His pack leader wouldn't even let me talk to him." Fiona starts at that, so I explain, "He was bitten by a jealous panther."

Fiona asks if my brother lives in Bon Temps and when I nod my head, she tells me that my going is probably not a good idea. She then adds that if it were up to her, I wouldn't go; but she won't worry because she doubts that Alcide will let me.

"I don't have to ask for Alcide's permission." I retort.

Fiona smacks her lips and says, "Eric left him in control of your day time security." _Fuck. _I stand up with a fire in my eyes and Fiona shakes her head at me. We go into the conference room to gather the troops.

While we are in the elevator heading down, I type a note to myself. I create a small shopping list. Arielle looks down and sees my list before I hit "save." She looks at me and I ask her, "What?"

Arielle responds, "Why didn't you send the list to Maggie or Fiona?"

In unison the others ask, "What list?"

I explain, "I was just typing a list of things that I'll need to get or replenish. It's no big deal."

Maggie points to Fiona and herself. "That's what we're here for. We will go out and get whatever it is." She holds out her hand.

These two were hired to be my personal assistants, I guess I've gotta get used to having them around. I pull out my list and Maggie reads it. She asks me when I'd like the items dropped off. I'm not sure what to say; normally I'd just swing by the store in between errands or on my way home from an early shift at work; whenever it was convenient for me. I don't want to say, "Now" or "tonight" and seem like a prick. Both ladies have been with me all day, they deserve a break.

Fiona informs us that she'll be staying in Shreveport again tonight so it will be no problem for her to get my things and drop the stuff off at Fangtasia. I tell the ladies that I'm in no hurry.

We walk to the parking structure and I inform the guards that I want to take a trip to Jason's house. Alcide says, "Absolutely not."

"Alcide," I'm trying to speak calmly "my brother was hurt and I was worried about him. I haven't seen him yet and Calvin would not let me talk to him last night. I'm gonna go see my brother."

He levels his eyes at me, "It's not safe Sookie and your brother is fine now."

I glare at him. Sam adds, "Now is not a good time for you to go back into Bon Temps, Cher. People know where he lives too. Both ya'll are safer with you here."

"So you say!" Now I'm acting like an obstinate four year old. "I'm going to see him, with or without you."

"Sookie, you're forgetting something." I turn to see Arielle. She says, "How are you going to get there?"

My first response is, "My car."

Alcide has my keys in his hand since he was our driver. He counters, "No, I don't think so."

I advance on him and attempt to take my keys from his hand. My attempts are futile but I try anyway. Sam pulls me off of Alcide. I glower at them all and huff, "Fine!"

I smirk and pull out my cell phone. I dial Directory Assistance and tell the voice that the town I want is Shreveport. Arielle takes my phone from me, hangs it up and hands it to Alcide.

Sam states, "You're being a stubborn ass, Cher."

I tell him to "Fuck off."

Fiona tells me that she and Maggie will work on something so that I can see my brother soon. She understands that I am upset and that I want to see him, but going without a plan could be dangerous. Nor do I know if he is in his own home.

I sigh in defeat. It's near a growl.

After what seems like a very long ten minutes we, pull into the driveway. I bid my personal assistants and the men, "good night." Alcide gets into his truck, Fiona joins him but Maggie gets out of the car and goes to Sam's truck. Each vehicle leaves the area after Arielle and I are inside the house. Arielle holds onto my car keys, _Supes!_ _Ugh!_

We're back before Patty and her crew. I cannot wait to get out of my suit so I head right for the bedroom. I find a very pretty rose color dress with a V neck. I'll put that on after I cook and eat dinner. I kick off my heels, take out my jewelry, wash my face and change into sweats.

I sense the buzzing brains of the others before I leave the room. There is a knock at my door. I tell whoever it is to come in. Patty walks in and asks if we can talk. I nod my head and she closes the door. _Not that it makes a difference around here, with all of the supes having super hearing._

Patty says, "I spoke with Portia today about you coming to the shower." I nod for her to continue. "Portia told the other women that were in the wedding party that you are coming. She does not know if they told anyone, but she expects that at least two of them have."

She takes a deep breath, "Being that the event is Halleigh's baby shower Portia is afraid that your celebrity will upstage her sister-in-law." I bob by head. Patty continues, "Portia still thinks that Halleigh would want you there... so we came up with a plan of sorts." I blink; _Portia actually thought of something that Halleigh might want? It's about time._

I wait for Patty to tell me, "Since we don't know who blabbed to whom or when, we don't know how many Paparazzi will try to show. Quinn is aware of this issue and will have weres working security in and around the building. The humans will not know that they are guards unless there is a problem. If people are crazy and paying too much attention to you rather than the honoree, you will put in an appearance and then leave so that Halleigh can have her time in the spot light."

"It's that bad?" I ask her.

Patty looks at me apologetically, "people go nuts when they hear your name."

"Wow." I need to think of something else. Hey, I know. "Patty?"

She tilts her head, "hmm?"

"I know that we haven't known each other for long." She looks at me with confusion and expectation; she knows something is coming but not what. I push on, "My family is really small and you are the only blood relative of Eric's that we know of." Her head slowly nods, she's not sure that she wants to accept that she and Eric are related and she's waiting for my request. I swallow, "I was thinking how awesome it would be for Eric to be represented in some way" I hastily add, "at our wedding."

She looks at me almost as if she expects me to yell, "Got ya!" Then she says, "You sure?" I nod my head. She asks, "We haven't heard back on that DNA test, what if I'm not really related to Eric? For that matter with a thousand years between us, we can't have much DNA in common..."

I chuckle. "You are related to Eric, I know you are. I don't care how distant the relation is, family is family."

Patty smirks, "Well, given what Grandma Rose told me about fairies, we're probably related somehow too." She points back and forth between us.

I tease, "Wanna switch sides?" We laugh. I ask Patty how she is doing and tell her that I've been doing my best to stay out of her head.

Patty tells me that today went well once she received the correct items for Halleigh's shower. Now everything is back on track. Quinn followed her around like a guard dog and didn't let anyone get near her aside from her guards. I remind her that he is a feline, not a canine and she tries to hide her smile.

Patty pats my hand, "Jason doesn't want you to see him."

My eyes dart up to meet hers. "You saw Jason?"

"Yes." She shrugs and speaks softly, "I was in Bon Temps anyway and the people are crazier about seeing you than they are me, 'cause I'm just someone that knows you... he doesn't look good."

"Why?" Is the only word I can work out, but she knows what I'm asking.

"I saw the fear on your face last night," She tells me. "I saw your frustration I knew you'd want to see him and when I said as much while I was at work… the guards said that there was no way in hell that Alcide would let you... I figured that you could look in my head to see what I saw, if you really wanted." Patty hesitates and adds as a kind of warning, "I'd want to know how my brother was, but I wouldn't want to see him like Jason is right now."

"Thank you." She looks at me, wondering if I'm looking into her head. Despite what she says I want to see him. I take a dip inside and tell her to just keep thinking about her visit.

My eyes water at the sight of him. His jaw is wired shut with a small space for a straw to fit so he has to type or hand write messages, but he is doing that with his recessive hand because the other one is damaged.

I see panthers sitting with Jason. One brings him a liquid meal to drink. Another explains that Jason looks much better than he did last night. Patty shows concern for him as he looks so awful. She is certain that I am going to try to come see him. The panthers tell her that now is not a good time and that seeing Jason like this will just hurt me. Jason types a message on his cell while the panthers are talking to Patty; it reads "I don't want Sookie seeing me like this. I'll see her in a few days."

Patty asks about the "few days." She is told that he will probably be able to move fairly well in a couple of days, and his jaw should be reset within the week according to Dr. Ludwig.

As she talks with the panthers, she learns that ten young men were picked up. They're part of a new secular anti-supernatural organization. The group is based in a town south of here, Alexandria. As far as they can tell they're mostly Fellowship drop outs that were also in the military; they hate fangers and weres but they don't agree with the Fellowship on much else.

In all likelihood, those attackers served both with and under supernatural creatures when they were in the military. Many werewolves have served their country, other types of weres too. Sam was one of them, Colonel Flood, a good number of the Shreveport pack for that matter.

It does hurt me to see Jason looking so awful, but I'm also relieved to see him, _sort of._ I thank Patty for thinking of me and doing that. She smirks and says, "Don't thank me. Jason asked me to bring his laundry over." That took the edge off a bit.

Our noses take in a savory aroma and we both realize that we're hungry. I open the door and the smell is much stronger. It smells really good. We follow the scent to the kitchen. Arielle and Leandra are setting the table. Leona tells us to have a seat, dinner is about to be served. We're having pork chops and rice both cooked in the same dish in a can of onion soup. It's very tasty and the pork is moist.

While we eat I realize that Leandra will be leaving us soon. She has grown on me and I'll miss her, but I can't wait for her to leave because it will mean that Eric is back. _He is my priority._ I tell Leandra that she will be missed.

Leandra responds, "Thank you. I'm sure we'll see each other again." She glances to Arielle.

Arielle says, "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm going to be leaving too. You'll have Fiona now and I need to get back to my family."

"Well that's a bummer" I say, "I'm gonna miss ya'll. I expect you both to keep in touch." They agree and we finish our meal.

The cleanup is a group effort, though the guards do not let Patty or I do any more than put our dishes in the dishwasher.

We head to our rooms to get ready for Fangtasia. I put on my dress, take care of my hair and makeup and add a pair of diamond earrings that Eric gave me. I carry my pumps out to the living room; I'll put them on as we head out the door.

The ladies are watching the evening news, so I join them as we wait for Patty to come back down and for Pam to rise. The voting in Connecticut didn't go well, the people that voted against vampire marriage lost by a narrow margin and they claim that it is due to the incompetence of the volunteers manning the polls. The group is demanding a recount.

Various people are interviewed for their thoughts on vampire marriage. Most seem to be on the pro side, but the others could have been edited out. It would be nice to think that more people are for it than against, but you never know.

That story segues into the report on the protesters outside of the _GHL _offices_. _There are so many protesters that delivery trucks are having difficulty getting through and their circulation is down. Police have arrested the ring leader as his permit only allowed a handful of people and they were not to directly interfere with the running of the business. Again, there are more interviews to get thoughts of random people. The reactions are fairly mixed.

More national news tells us that Hawaii was spared the massive tsunami that was expected to hit after a rather impressive earthquake rocked the floor of the Pacific Ocean. People are weary as aftershocks still might trigger a big wave. Experts share their statistics and they are not comforting.

There is a "news alert" during the news. The anchor tells us that accused sex offender Frederick Thomas has been released from prison. The date and time were changed so that he could leave the prison in peace. Activists are outraged and someone burned an effigy of the judge that signed the release papers.

Next, we get an update on Haiti and then on Chile. Those countries need a lot of help. I cannot imagine what those people must be going through. Hordes of people still have not been found, hundreds are dead and many more are homeless. Hearing their plight makes me want to cry. How can you get medical care if the hospitals are too damaged and the staff is hurt or missing too?

Patty comes down stairs and I bolt upright telling her that I need to do something that isn't so depressing. I drag her outside and ask if she has a lighter on her. She says "yes" and I find some large wood chips to throw in the air.

The flame thrower is much quicker now than when I last saw her do this. Patty is grateful to be doing it now, though she might see about going back into the parking lot after everyone has left Fangtasia to get some more in. Sometimes Pam creeps her out, but it was really sweet of Pam to take her out back for target practice last night.

"You girls ready?" We whirl around to see Pam watching us.

Patty answers, "We just need to get our purses."

Pam looks down at my bare feet. I add, "And shoes too."

A short while later we enter Fangtasia via the employee door. We go inside and pass the office door as Pam shuts and locks it. People will assume that Eric is inside since I'm here.

I ask our guards what their favorite drink is and all respond they don't drink when they're on duty. I point out that they've been on duty all day and that now we have the vampire guard. Their charges are safe, they can have a drink; and since it's Leandra's and Arielle's last night I insist on buying them one. Arielle goes for an appletini, Leandra asks for a German draft beer, and Leona cautiously asks for Sangria. Leona does not expect it to be very good. Patty agrees to try one drink, but she doesn't know what she likes so I tell the waitress to have the bartender make something sweet. I order a gin and tonic for myself.

While we wait, I hear the familiar buzzing of brains excited to be sneaking in to an adult bar. I turn to Pam and give her the news.

Our drinks are delivered and set on the table and I "hear" someone thinking about how she is going to lure the girl and drain her. I can see who the target is, but I'm unsure of which person the thought is coming from. Pam looks like she is busy dealing with something up front. I glance around to see Thalia and tell her that someone is after a vampire's blood. I tell her which vampire is in danger and that I haven't been able to narrow down which person near her is the threat. If I figure it out I'll let her know. The other vampires in the bar, including the intended victim, nod my way.

I go back to our crowded table and Pam assures me that the drainer will not get any blood tonight. She does not say what the person will get and I do not ask. Pam rises but does not allow me to scoot in, instead she directs me back to the office.

Once inside with the door closed, Pam tosses Eric's clothes at me. "Rub yourself with them." I look at her and she explains, "Not all vampires know that Eric is elsewhere tonight and even fewer know that he is out of town."

"So these still have his scent on them?" I ask as politely as I can. _The woman wants me to rub his dirty laundry on myself!_ She nods her head. Pam goes to the door, and then says "I'll give you fifteen minutes to roll around. It'll be more convincing if you're naked and then get dressed again." _She is joking, right?_ Pam shakes her head, "I'm not joking Sookie. You do not have to go that far, but know that it will help."

Pam rolls her eyes and then assures me, "I'll knock before entering."

"Fine," I say as I kick off my heels. She closes the door and I make sure it's locked before stripping down to my birthday suit and rubbing my body with Eric's scent. At first I feel strange, but I miss his aroma and even I can smell him on these clothes. Once I'm sure that I am covered with Eric's scent, I put my clothes back on.

Pam knocks on the door and comes inside, "Better." She thinks for a moment. "That should do the trick."

"Pam?" I look at her sideways.

Pam eyes me, "You have his scent on your skin but there is no hint of arousal. You are in a constant state of arousal when you are with him. If anyone else has noticed, this ruse will not work."

I blush. I know that vampires can smell that, but geesh. Suddenly I feel defensive, "Hey! I'm not _always_... you know... when he's around!"

Pam laughs. "Yes Sookie, you are, always. Sometimes there is just a hint of arousal, but it is always there." She smirks and says more to herself, "Eric's a lucky vampire." _Okay, not sure how to respond to that._

Pam explains that we'll spend some time at the table and then come back here for a bit as this is our usual MO. I ask Pam if there are any copies of the Fangtasia calendar. She smiles and says "good idea. Wait here." She is back less than a minute later and hands me the calendar.

While I look at it, well, I look at Eric Pam slips a disk into the computer. Pam teases, "This is what you really want to see." Her hand points to the computer screen.

On the screen are shots of Eric when he posed for the calendar and for when he posed for my special note. _God he looks so good._ I miss him even more now.

Pam breaks my reverie, "that works like a charm."

I'm shocked. That little bit of feel good that I feel looking at his picture... that... she can smell that? _Wow_.

We finally head back to the table and a vampire stops Pam and asks if he may speak with Northman. She explains that he is very busy; she will tell him that the man is requesting an audience when she is next summoned.

An hour or so passes by and we breathing folk are talking like old friends. Patty is nervous to see her boss, Cleander, not Quinn she clarifies. Patty hasn't had much to drink tonight, but she isn't used to drinking, it's late and she put in a full day of work. Her mouth is pretty much on its own.

Leona asks Patty why she is nervous about Cleander coming back into town. Patty says that he makes her anxious.

Pam says, "Perhaps you should tell him so that he'll stop doing whatever it is that causes the reaction."

Patty retorts, "I like my job too much. I'd have to quit my job."

I ask her, "Why would you have to quit your job?"

Patty responds as if it is obvious, "''Cause he makes me anxious."

Leandra inquires, "How?"

Patty sighs, "I don't know... he's nice, smart, hot, and funny."

Leandra tells her, "That sounds like him. Are you going to give him a chance?"

Patty snorts, "Why? He thinks he wants me... I'm sure he'd prefer someone else... 'Sides, he's got kids with... What, three different women? Nope, I'm not his kind of girl."

Arielle chimes in, "You're wrong about that. It's like your image is etched into his brain. After spending five minutes with you, he can talk for an hour about it. The other two felines nod in agreement."

Patty sarcastically says, "Sure, right."

Pam excuses herself for a few minutes and then comes back and tells Patty and me that Eric requests our presence. We head into the office.

We sit for several minutes chatting about nothing as Patty decides that she is tired and has a feeling that she will not be happy with whatever she said when she is fully awake. We eat up some time by telling Patty that her revelations about Cleander weren't too revealing. She's too tired and intoxicated to ponder that thought.

Suddenly Patty sits up as if she just had a shot of caffeine. Pam does too, only she stands and sniffs the air. Pam opens the door and looks confused as she tests the air. The vampires that I can see from where I am have similar expressions. Someone yells, "Fire" and people begin evacuating.

Where is the fire? Even I can smell it, but I don't see it. People are crowding the exits but they are moving out as the alarm sounds. Patty heads to a booth. A flame shoots out from an electrical socket in the wall next to the booth. Patty kneels on the seat and presses her hands to the wall. The flame that found its way into the room is pulled into her hand.

After a minute or two, Patty relaxes and looks over the area before declaring that the fire is out. By now, the only people inside are our guards and a handful of vampires.

Pam barks a series of orders. Fire trucks come and some Fangtasia employee's go out to tell them that the fire has been put out. Two members of the fire department introduce themselves and ask what happened. One of them is a Were from Alcide's pack; the other is a normal human.

As some of the vampires scatter to follow Pam's orders, the two firemen take a look around. With the electricity turned off, the Were fireman reaches into the wall via the electrical socket. After some fishing, he pulls out a device that is fried.

The fireman asks, "Was there any work done here recently?"

Pam says that the electricity was upgraded earlier today. They got new sockets, added a new line and updated the circuit breaker. The fireman asks for the name of the electrician. Before saying anything more, Pam glamours the human fireman and sends him outside.

Pam turns to the Were, "The electrician was highly recommended. Was this caused by negligence?"

"No," he says. "Whoever did this wanted it to look like an electrical fire. The person was probably planning on this trigger becoming unrecognizable."

Pam is seething, "Arson?"

He nods his head. "Yes ma'am. You'll need to have a building inspector come take a look at that wall. The fire may have compromised a support beam. I'll sniff around for more devices."

Patty and I are led out of the building and we are surrounded by every vampire that was inside. Word has spread among them that Eric's human put out the fire. Not much will scare a vampire, but fire is on that short list. The vampires nod their heads at both Patty and me.

Pam says something in a language that I don't recognize, and the vampires fan out. I'm exhausted from this day. We get into the cars and go home.

My eyes pop open when I hear the car doors opening and closing. _Oh right._ I lazily get out of the car as Leandra attempts to wake Patty who also fell asleep.

Before I know it, Pam has Patty in her arms. She is carrying her in the house. Patty yawns and says, "I can walk, Pam."

She looks down at Patty, "We're almost there. Besides, you wouldn't wake up to get out of the car; I wouldn't trust you walking on your own."

Even tired, I can sense how uncomfortable Patty is right now. I need a shower, but I'll take care of that in the morning. On my way to my room I tell Pam not to wake me up in a few hours unless she wants to meet a stake. She laughs.


	15. Terrible Christian

**8/8/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_I know it has been longer than usual since I put out a chapter. I apologize for that. One reason for my delay is that I have been reading so much on this site. Of course the other has to do with the fact that I haven't been feeling well. I'm out from work on medical leave._

_Anyhow, there are plenty more developments in this latest chapter and I hope you enjoy them._

_**Thank you**__ to all that have put this story on their favorite list or have set it on their alert._

_**Huge thanks to all of you that take the time to post a review**__. As of this posting, there have been 10, 813 hits with just 139 reviews... I'm just saying. _

_Happy Reading._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(15) Terrible Christian

Friday; Eric is coming home today! Woo hoo! I smile before I even open my eyes. I'll be happier with Eric here and not just because Pam is a pain in my ass. The bitch still woke me up in the middle of the night. At least it's near the end; I might be able to get uninterrupted sleep tonight. Well, unless it's for the mutual benefit of my Viking and me. That thought makes me so much happier.

There is so much to do. I get up, put on a robe and head out to the living room before anyone starts breakfast. I tell Patty and our guards that I would like to go to Cracker Barrel for breakfast. I really enjoyed the lunch and I bet their breakfasts are good too. Plus, I'd like to give our guards a break from cooking on their last day with us. The group agrees and we all get ready to head out for the day.

I make a quick call to Alcide to let him know our plans. He tells me that he and his men will meet us outside our door. They'll be here soon, but we do not need to hurry.

Our cars arrive at the restaurant and the place is packed. The restaurant was doing well when I came here for lunch, but now it is beyond busy. The wait staff here must have to buy new shoes by the dozens. Despite the line of people outside the door, our group is able to walk right in and sit at the same table that we used the last time I came here. I look over at Arielle.

Arielle smiles, "Maggie is an excellent choice."

"How did..." I begin to ask but Arielle knows the question so she responds, "I called her and she made sure that the staff was ready."

We continue to look over the breakfast menu while sipping on our drinks. I am aware that there are other patrons watching us. Some are deciding that I look like a normal person. Others think that I look too normal to be hanging around such beautiful people and that they must be near me because I'm a celebrity. One brain has heard a lot about me at a Fellowship Church, based on what I'm hearing I think the person is spying on the Fellowship and not for them.

I speak in a soft voice so that only the supes can hear me. "There is a guy here... He's been spying on the Fellowship. They've been saying a lot about me and he knows that he is supposed to report if he sees me or my vampire and he's wishing that he didn't have to. He's going to try to wait at least until we've started eating so that we might be done before anyone can come in and cause a problem."

Alcide asks me if I know who it is but I have no clue. Many people are looking my way while others are trying to look like they're not looking. I do not recognize the man's voice, but it is a man. He is enjoying his breakfast, but I don't know what he is eating; only that he likes his meal.

Our food comes and it looks delicious as we dig in. I'm torn between mental actions at the moment. I want to tune out all the thoughts that are bombarding me so that I can eat in peace. I would also like to hear if someone is planning something nefarious (I do like my Word of the Day calendar). Since there are six guards and a flame thrower present and I'd rather not get a headache before my day begins, I work to tune out and close off the thoughts.

Eating in peace is nice even if I am a bit edgy. We're about half way finished when Alcide informs us that we should leave as soon as we are done. He heard the spy make his mandatory call; the Fellowship knows where I am; _So much for feeling peaceful._

I ask for the bill and also ask if I can add a bottle of their maple syrup to the bill. They sell the stuff in the shop. Our waiter says that it's not a problem.

Patty looks at me and informs me that people usually take the check to the cash register in the shop to pay. If they're buying other merchandise, they bring it to the counter with the bill.

The last time I was here, I paid for the Country Store items while in the store area. Our bill was settled before we left the table.

Our waitress brings the bill along with a bag containing that yummy syrup and I take a look at the damage. Not bad; for eight people six of whom are two-natured and eat like teenage boys. There are two copies of the receipt, _receipt?_ I haven't handed over my card. Arielle sees my confusion and tells me that it's fine, all I need to do is sign. Before I do, I take a good look at the receipt. There is a name for the account billed, E. Northman. _There's something new every day._

I leave a nice tip and take my bag of sticky goodness with me as we head to our cars so that we can get to work for the day. Patty and I say our good-byes and briefly discuss what time we'll get together for dinner.

Patty isn't sure that she'll be able to eat tonight if Cleander is here. She knows he's coming and it's making her a bundle of nerves. I can feel how anxious she is to get lost in her work for a while. As our cars pull off in two separate directions I can't help but think how she has a longer commute than I do and therefore has a lot more time to stew.

When we arrive at the office building, we are greeted by many people. Security guard George assures me that one of his guards will be outside my windows when I am here so that I can keep the shades open if I wish. The receptionist points to a group of waiting people and tells me that they are all here for me to interview them. I recognize Bobby Burnham right away. This is the group of people that has access to Eric's office, and mine too. Fiona is in the lobby and greets me.

I tell the receptionist that we need a few minutes before we're ready and that I'll call down when I want the first person sent up. My entourage and I go on up to the seventh floor.

My body stiffens as I realize that someone is up here already. The person is two-natured. My guards notice my change in demeanor and all but Fiona go on alert. Fiona says, "Maggie is in the conference room."

My body relaxes as my brain registers that there is just the one mental signature. I notice that the other guards sniff the air, probably to confirm what Fiona just told me.

I walk into my office, drop off my purse and open the shades and then head for the conference room. Maggie has three bags of mail and has already made a huge dent in one bag.

She looks up and greets me and then tells me that not long ago she finished reading my responses to fan mail. There are three pieces that she has concern over and explains her concern. Maggie also has sticky notes with suggestions for changes.

Next, Maggie asks me if there are any errands or tasks I'd like her to do before she really delves into the mail. I can't think of any at the moment but I ask her if there is anything that she needs me to do before I start calling people up. Maggie is set, she does not need anything.

I head back to my office and sit at my desk. My new chairs haven't arrived yet so one from Eric's office is still here. I take a look at my list of people and decide to get the pain in the ass out of the way first.

Bobby Burnham has worked for Eric for many years now. He knew about Eric's undead status years before vampires came out of the coffin. Whether his loyalty is glamour induced, I do not know. His loyalty does not include me; he is no fan of mine but does as Eric tells him. I greet the asshole at my door with a cordial smile. He does the same.

During his interview, Bobby thinks that it is about time that Eric put me to some use. From Bobby's perspective, I am trailer trash and have been riding on Eric's coat tails. He wonders if I got caught doing something, maybe fucking someone else; he's sure that Eric has something on me to make me work for him; _Asshole._

Even if Bobby is a class A, jerk, bigot, misogynist and a slew of other things he holds Eric in high regard. His main reason for idolizing Eric is that he's certain that one day Eric will be his master. _Don't count the chicks before they hatch, buddy._

Our time is near an end and Bobby tells me that the office chairs Eric had him order will be delivered this afternoon. I hadn't realized that Eric had Bobby process my request. I asked Bobby when he did that and as he thought about it I realized that he'd been glamoured. I'm sure Eric has glamoured him before; maybe Eric doesn't want Bobby remembering a particular credit card number or something.

The next person I interview is one of the janitors, it turns out that there are four assigned to this floor. Three of them are men and one is a woman. They all seem pretty happy with their job though one guy is only here because the pay is so high; vampires scare the living shit out of him. The woman has taken some flak for working for vampires in the past; since she moved to this building none of her friends or family know that she still works for fangers. The other two seem fine; they just don't discuss who they work for.

A handful of other people are interviewed including a maintenance man that mends the office when needed and a technician that makes sure the faxes, copy machines, computers, internet and such are functioning as they should be. These people are loyal and enjoy their jobs. I must say that I was shocked to meet the technician. She is a beautiful woman and does not even come close to fitting the "geek" stereotype. I briefly wonder if Eric ever had sex with her. _Don't go there, Sookie. The man is over a thousand years old; there's no reason to get jealous of his past._

With the last of the human interviews over, I look at the note and booklet left on my desk.

_Sookie,_

_Your office is in need. You might like something from this company to liven the place. There is also a store that we should look into while we are out shopping for your Big Day._

_Pam_

Is excellent penmanship a vampire trait? Her handwriting looks like it could have been produced on a computer. I look at the booklet.

There are all kinds of decorative items inside. Given the way Pam dresses and her tastes in cars, furnishings and decorative items; one might truly believe her to be a soccer mom. A few items have possibilities. I want to look in a few catalogues and in a few stores before I do anything.

We order lunch and Maggie makes the run to pick up our sandwiches from Subway. Like before, we eat at the conference table. I notice that of the three bags of mail there is only one left and that bag has little remaining inside; Good god Maggie is fast. There is just one pile of read mail; the nice stuff for me to read. I look around to see where the "bad" mail is but I don't see it. Thanks to Maggie's quick work, we're able to eat at the table without fighting the mail for space.

After lunch I call George and tell him that I'd like to start meeting the security staff. George says that he'll start sending people up, but he'd like to be first.

Soon after we hang up, George arrives and we go to my office. I smile, "You know, we've already met... I just want to know who works here so I know who belongs."

George responds, "I realize that ma'am."

I interrupt him, "Sookie, please call me Sookie."

"Alright, long as you don't mind me calling you Ms. Stackhouse, or ma'am, when Mr. Northman is around. I wouldn't want him to think me disrespectful of his bonded."

I nod my head, "Fine."

He takes a breath and says that he knows I've been interviewing the humans to ensure their loyalty. As a Were and as the head of security, he understands both the need and desire for such information. George says that I should feel free to do the same with his guards as well; he's heard that I can listen in on some supes if I make contact. While George is certain that all of his staff are above board, he has no qualms with having his knowledge cemented.

"You may be a friend of the pack but some Weres might take offense to your questioning." George looks at me, "this is why I have asked to come up and be first. If you read me like you would anyone of the other guards, my people will be more open to it." A wry grin comes across his face, "of course Alcide could command nearly all of them to submit as the vast majority are pack members."

"Alright," I nod my head. "Thank you, George."

The next few hours are spent interviewing the security guards. There are many on staff and not all are working today and a few are on vacation or out for some family emergency; I'll need to get to the rest next week. One of the guards that I interview today stands out, but what I read is not bad.

Robert McNabb, AKA Robbie, has a lot of information flowing in his head as he is interviewed. Like most of the men, he thinks about my form and my scent; the consensus is that Northman is one lucky guy. Once Robbie is done taking in my looks, he starts thinking about my personality; I'm way too nice to be working for a vampire let alone be married to one. During our interview I can read that Robbie is a loyal guy, and is happy that his girl works for me. _What?_

After a couple of leading questions, I find out from his mind that he and Fiona are an item. Robbie is thrilled that she moved to Louisiana. He's nervous about asking her to marry him and to move in with him. Robbie wonders if it's too soon to propose, but he doesn't want to be the one that lets her get away; that's why he might ask her to move in first.

The Were thinks of how wonderful it is to wake-up next to Fiona. He wants to wake-up with her every morning... and the sex; no one can make him scream like she can. He figures that if I'm with a vampire I must be good in bed. Now he imagines a threesome; him, Fiona and me. I do my best not to blush.

Robbie's X-rated thoughts come and go very quickly. In fact, he realizes at one point that his new boss _me_ can read his mind. That recollection sobers him up and he's embarrassed that I probably read those thoughts. He internally chastises himself for his thoughts and is fully prepared for me to give him his walking papers.

To his shock I say, "I am happy for you."

His mind tries to process that I just gave a positive statement. In his mind, that doesn't make any sense. Robbie knows I'm a telepath; he has even seen me at pack events. The man also knows that I'm a lady and would never allow someone to speak to her derogatorily. Not that he said the things aloud, but still... he did think them.

A sly smile comes across my face as I whisper, "everybody has nasty thoughts from time to time." Robbie simply nods and is inwardly relieved by my response. He knows what he would say to his friends if he'd just told them his thoughts, but he tries to not think about that as he is sitting in an office with his boss and not in a bar with his buddies.

Robbie leaves and for the next few minutes I ponder all that I learned from the werewolf. Aside from his romantic life, he also knows more about Fiona's employment than I do. Well, more than I did. Eric and I agreed and discussed with Fiona that while she would be a personal assistant, she would be more body guard. If an errand needs to be made, Maggie will do what needs to be done. But Fiona will stay by my side.

Having Fiona as an employee seems to have a few implications... Her being here at Cleander's urging is somehow beneficial for the negotiations between the vampire sheriff and the lion king. The fact that she is a Were and will soon be inducted into the Shreveport pack allows for the pack to keep someone in place as my guard even if and or when I am not in active danger. I like Fiona, but I can't help but wonder if I have been manipulated; most likely via my husband.

The work day is done so I close my light-tight shades, turn off the computer, and put away the files that I had taken out. Once my door is shut and secured, we're ready to head down to the main floor.

Maggie, Fiona and I discuss my plans for the next few days. My head gently moves back until it is hitting the elevator wall as realization dawns on me. The others look at me with curiosity. I explain, "Halleigh's party?" They all nod, I continue. "I have the gifts and the wrap but haven't wrapped them yet. I'll need to stop by my house in Bon Temps before the party."

Alcide gives me a look, "Your property is not sufficiently secured yet and your address is common knowledge. If Northman agrees, let him be the one to take you; I will not." My mouth gapes at him. I know he is just doing his job but damn if that doesn't piss me off!

Arielle sees my face and tries not to laugh. She tells me, "It really is not safe enough yet... If the pack master said that he would allow you to go then I'd find myself in the awkward position of defying a local pack master because I would not let you." Alcide turns to Arielle and raises a brow but lets her statement pass.

Maggie jumps in, "I know where your house is. If you tell me where the items are, I will retrieve them for you." Not seeing any other alternative, I agree and hand Maggie my keys.

Before we go our separate ways, Maggie assures me that our dinner plans for tonight are set. Before I say anything more, she assures me that Alcide will know where the place is. Fiona has probably been there already too; most shifters love steak. Fiona nods, she's been there already. Alcide says he's been there too, it's a werewolf favorite.

Finally, I am home and I can change into something more comfortable. I change into a pair of dress jeans, a red sleeveless blouse and sandals.

When I come out of my room, I make sure that the house is in order as I am getting more and more anxious to see my vampire. Arielle grins my way. Since we have some time, before Patty and her group join us, we turn on the television and watch the news.

The local news is first. There are reports of many crimes along the coast, mostly robberies but a few shootings too. The only areas not plagued with crime are the ones that have a large vampire presence. Next, they discuss the changes in our state's emergency management system.

I go to my room as the news plays clips of our politicians making promises that they have yet to keep. I pull out a shopping bag that Maggie handed to me earlier and find what I am looking for. The only thing that I don't like is that Maggie wrapped it already; I like wrapping gifts. Granted, I doubt that there is any gift wrap here. At least I am able to write the note-card myself. _I hope she doesn't wrap the baby shower gifts for me. _I return to the living room as the weatherman begins to spin his tale.

"I wanted to get you something." I hold out the gift and the card. She is obviously touched, Arielle was not expecting anything. She reads the card and smiles and then laughs like crazy when she sees her gift; it's a book. The book is for cat lovers and gives examples of feline superiority. She grins and says, "my husband is gonna hate you for giving me so much ammo." We chuckle for a moment and stop once we see my face on the television screen.

I turn up the volume and listen to what the anchor has to say. The woman on location is standing in front of Cracker Barrel. She informs the viewers that the famed, Ms. Stackhouse has been spotted at this location not once, but twice in the past week. What's more, the store is raking in the dough as a result.

People are buying what the famed fiancée of Entrepreneur Eric Northman has shown an affinity for. Many have come in asking for the "fanglover's" breakfast, which is blueberry pancakes with bacon, eggs over easy, orange juice and coffee. The store has had to order double its order of fire trucks as they have already sold out; Ms. Stackhouse was seen buying one for some terribly lucky child. The store is selling loads more of candy dots, black licorice and as of today the store is seeing a huge increase in its' sale of maple syrup which Ms. Stackhouse bought just this morning. _For the love of god, I cannot believe this._

The reporter on location says her farewell as the anchor sitting behind the desk informs us that another reporter scouted around Bon Temps today in order to find out more about this mysterious woman. Many people are interviewed, most are kiss-asses. Most of my former school mates say that they new way back when that I was "special." _That's one way to put it._ Lindsey St. Pierre made it sound like we're best friends. She gave me hell when we were in school... until Tara beat the shit out of her.

I can't help but think how unbelievable my life has become. This is not what I wanted. I guess a quiet life with a husband, two point five kids, and family picnics at the beach just isn't in the cards for me. _Stop the pity party, Sookie. You have a husband and you can have a picnic at night. As for kids... well, don't dwell on that too much..._

My eyes were drawn back to the screen pulling me out of my own thoughts. I missed most of what he said, the reporter had gone to Merlotte's and just now, Sam said something about me that had the reporter impressed.

The national news starts and I note the time. Patty should be here within the next twenty minutes. I take a moment to text Maggie and then turn my attention back to the news.

A prince from Spain has arrived in the United States. Prince Felipe of Asturias is the crown prince of Spain and is here to a take tour of our country. There is a picture of a tall, handsome man with dark hair. _Are all men from Spain named Felipe?_ I hope for Spain's future that the crown prince is a better man than Felipe de Castro.

One of the things that our governments are discussing is vampires; Spain is a Catholic country but has been far more tolerant than most others. Such differences of opinion have created rifts; we used to be pretty cozy with Israel. Not anymore.

That segment leads into more talk about vampires and the Vampire League of America. They are taking a stand against GHL as well as the Fellowship of the Sun and any other bigoted organization. Vampires and their friends are outraged that such groups can openly create a "hit list." Once again, opposing parties bicker over freedom of speech. I'm getting tired of this shit and I tune out for a moment.

"In other news," the anchor begins as the screen shows security camera footage. The image is paused. "Police are actively looking for this man." I recognize the face, it's Frederick Thomas. I knew in my heart that Eric left to... it seems that he did. The news anchor continues. She rehashes Freddie's past and his recent release. Now she looks grim, "Some of you might find this disturbing... we have concealed the girls face to protect her identity..." the anchor chokes a bit. The video plays for all of thirty seconds. A young girl is at the zoo, near a cage. She is backing away from a man. He grabs her and his face is seen just before they exit the camera's view.

I feel sick. I thought for sure that Eric went to California to "take care" of him. Not that I agree with murder, but I'd rather such a pervert be killed than for someone to be his next victim.

Mr. Thomas' face is on the screen and a phone number is at the bottom, the news anchor is talking when I am aware of the door opening. I quickly turn off the television.

My fake smile is plastered on. I feel like shit, but I don't want to tell Patty what I just saw. Not right now. I say "hello" and then make my way to the bathroom. I thought I'd just splash my face with cold water, but there is no use in doing that just yet. My tears run down and I can't help but cry.

There is a knock on the bathroom door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Leandra's voice filters through.

"I'll be out in just a minute." I set about putting myself right.

She speaks loud enough for me to hear but not so loud that anyone outside my room can hear. "What's happened? I asked Arielle and she just gave me a weird look." Leandra does not sound happy about that.

Of course, she could hear my sobbing with her freakin' supernatural senses. I open the door and come out to the bedroom. Quietly, I share with her what we just saw on the news. Now she understands why I'm upset and why Arielle did not answer her verbally in front of Patty. Arielle doesn't know the story, but she caught on to the fact that I didn't want whoever was coming inside to find out."

Leandra sighs and gathers her brows, "I thought... your bonded was supposed to meet with Danny. Something must have gone wrong." She does not look too happy. "We'll find out."

From her statement and her demeanor I gather that it bothers her that her brother never relayed the information that their mission was a failure. Maybe she is upset that her brother and Eric are coming back to Shreveport. I have to admit that Eric is not likely to give up hunting someone such as Mr. Thomas and this development has me worried.

Leandra attempts to make a phone call, but gets voice-mail. She has no doubt that they will be on their way; Leandra spoke with Danny earlier in the day. Outwardly, Leandra assures me that there is a reason. I can sense that she believes her words, even if she doesn't know what the reason is. That makes me feel a little better.

I head back in to wash my face and reapply my make-up.

Not long after I am done and come out to the living room, the others are ready to go to dinner. Knowing how our guards love meat and enjoy hearty meals with an affable (thank you Word of the Day Calendar) climate, I thought that we ought to go to a steakhouse.

When we pull up, there are people waiting outside. Many of them are holding an electronic device. Leandra gets out and greets Alcide at the door. While the two go inside to check out the space, I notice that someone's device lights up and he motions for his party to follow him. Cool.

Soon our doors are opened and the guards stand on either side of me. Robbie is one of the guards. I pause for a moment and shake my head before heading inside.

We wind our way around to our table. Most of us sit but a few guards remain standing. It looks weird; people just standing there while others are eating. It makes me feel uneasy. Alcide takes one look at me and before I say a word he says it's all about safety. It is fine with him if I want to feed them too, but they'll need to eat after we leave; _Fine._

_Not so fine._ I look over to see Robbie standing with the other guards. I call to him, "Robbie I invited you to join us for dinner." Now that I say it, I wonder if Alcide had told him to work security tonight. Robbie's gaze goes from me to Alcide; the pack master smiles and gestures that it's fine for Robbie to join us.

Shortly after ordering drinks, Maggie arrives and tells me that she had trouble with the alarm system so she called Eric's day man. Luckily the prick was able to help. Even though he was sweet with her, she felt repulsed by him.

I narrow my eyes. _I have a security system?_ Eric has got to start telling me these things. Sure, I guess it's not a huge surprise but I would have liked to have known!

We eat our appetizers and I do a scan of the crowd before tuning out. A good number of people are awed to be in the same restaurant as me. Several are using their camera phones to take a picture to prove that I was here, most of those people are at least trying to fake checking a message or posting or something. Many would like to ask me for my autograph but are frightened by the looks of the men standing near my table. There are a few that would like my autograph, but think it would be rude to interrupt my good time.

Before I tune out I realize that I'm not hearing nearly as many minds as I ought to. This place is packed and there are many more people outside waiting to get in. I cast out my mental net and discover that there are many supernatural beings here. Some of the brain signatures are completely foreign to me, but I recognize the two-natured beings, the goblins, and the demons. I haven't met many goblins or demons. No one seems agitated, so I settle down and tune out so that I can enjoy my meal.

The food is delicious. The steak is really good, though I'm not the best judge. I haven't eaten a lot of steak because it's expensive and the times I did get one, it was the cheapest we could get. My only complaint is that there is too much food. Since we had appetizers and I want to get dessert, I eat about a third of my meal and have the rest packed to take home.

We order dessert and my vampire guard arrives before our treats are at the table. There is some tension in the air as the vampires come inside. The humans among us start gaping once they realize that these newcomers are vampires. I scan the crowd; many are looking to see if any of the vampires is tall with long, blond hair.

I nod my head to acknowledge my undead guards and they nod back. There are three vampires; including Pam. Pam is the only one to sit at the table. One of the servers nervously brings a few heated bottles of RM. I perk up, "I didn't see that blood was on the menu."

The server turns to me and says that blood isn't on the menu. The restaurant has never had an undead guest that they are aware of and there have been no requests until today. The server is quick to add that they are happy to oblige. In his mind I can read how excited, fascinated and scared he is to be near a real vampire. He finds it interesting that TruBlood is not the only brand of synthetic blood available. Obviously he does not know what "RM" stands for.

I turn to Maggie, "You think of everything."

She smiles and points her thumb at Arielle. "She's the one you should thank. Arielle told me that you would want to offer them something."

We've been here for a while and I need to make a rest room visit or I'll burst before we get to Fangtasia. I stand and inform the table that I am just going to the ladies room. Pam stands and non-verbally gestures to the other female vampire. The vampire takes off in the direction of the bathrooms and so does Fiona. Pam tells me to wait a minute while the bathroom is secured.

There is some commotion and after a couple of minutes Pam informs me that I may go see to my human needs. _Gee thank you for your permission._ Pam, Arielle and Fiona enter the room with me amidst hateful glares of women that are in line to use the facilities.

I use the rest room and wash up. On the way out I make a point to say loud enough for most of the women on line to hear me, "I could have waited on line like everyone else."

Pam sneers at the women, but instead of insulting them as I am expecting her to she says, "It is unwise for a celebrity to wait in a line. To do so would be unsafe. If you have another idea, I will listen."

That little exchange seems to soften most of the women that are in need. None realized that I might not be safe and now they are realizing that not only the big men are my guards but these women too. The women on line begin to wonder just how many of my entourage are there as my guard. Most think that it is overkill, the most I should need is two guards.

We head back to the table and I can't help but hear someone thinking about how de Castro is going to move against Eric. I try not to flinch or react in anyway, but Pam turns her head and arches a brow. None of the other guards noticed, how the hell did she? I shrug and she bores her eyes into me, she knows I picked up on something. I tell her, "not here." Ever the one for secrecy, Pam nods her head.

Everybody enjoys their dessert. Me too, though I would prefer mine to not be so sweet. Once we're done, I collect the check and pay.

On our way out the door we near a table with two families. One little girl accidentally drops her Teddy-bear. Since I'm near, I bend down to pick it up and hand it back to her. The girl hugs the bear with all her strength. The mother directs the girl to say "thank you." I read from the mother's mind that she is surprised that a fangbanger would do such a thing, "_Maybe not all fangbangers are bad people._" The man sitting opposite her looks at her and her husband and spits, "I'm sure the woman is used to picking stuff off the floor." I'm not quite sure what he means by that but it is clear that he said it to be mean.

The vampires near me hiss at him and the humans jump back; all except for the little girl. The girl turns to me and in her too cute voice says, "Thank you." I respond with a warm, "You're welcome."

The female vampire, Hattie, looks at the girl. Her eyes become more intense though her body softens. The parents start to panic as Hattie reaches a hand under the girls chin. Hattie says to the girl, "You look a lot like my daughter; so pretty." Hattie smiles as the girl blushes. The parents stammer and stutter looking for words.

On our way out the door I can hear the girl's parents rethinking their ties to the Fellowship of the Sun. The male that wanted to spit venom is certain that his friends and wife have been glamoured. He's never coming to this place again, and he won't allow his wife to either; the Fellowship will boycott this chain for supporting freaks of nature. I guess three out of four converts isn't bad.

Our group makes its way to Fangtasia. We enter the employee entrance and I make a beeline for the front door. A lot of high school kids and underage college students are trying to get in tonight. I go down the line and point them out to the bouncer. The group cheers when they see me and I don't get very far down the line before I'm ushered back inside. _Okay, that was probably not my smartest move._

I go to sit at my booth and another table is pulled close by to allow for the overflow. I look at Maggie, apologize and then tell her that I left something in the car. She smiles, she knows what I forgot. Maggie returns a few minutes later with my gift for Leandra.

Leandra reads the card and then opens the gift. She says it's perfect. I had noticed that she looked at my calendar each day and flipped ahead to learn some new words. When I realized how much she enjoyed it, I decided to get her one.

Patty and Leandra snickered as Patty pulled out gifts for Leandra and Arielle. Leandra and Arielle hand a gift to Patty and me as well. Arielle received a Word of the Day calendar too. We all laughed. While I had noticed how much Leandra liked it, Patty noticed that Arielle did also. Leandra opens her large gift, not super large but much bigger than a day calendar. It's a table top water fountain. From her reaction, Leandra loves the piece.

Patty and I prepare to open our presents and are told that we both are getting the same thing. Just before we rip open the packages, I can hear a snippet of Arielle's internal dialogue. "_I hope she doesn't think we're trying to embarrass her. She embarrasses easily, but just from the time I've known her I know she can put this to use... I can't believe Leandra wanted to get one for Patty; I would have waited." _I steel myself to see what lies beneath and give the girls a good stare. It's a framed painting.

Knowing that Patty and I are both sentimental, they found a store that had these paintings, reprints actually, that are stunning. The title is simply "Fae." I'm guessing that the family of fairies picnicking surrounded by trees on three sides with a unicorn nearby was originally painted in Fae. Anyone that sees the print will think that the artist has a beautiful imagination.

I playfully hit Arielle on the arm and scold her. She played me and she knew it. Not long after that, our feline guards bid us good health and leave Fangtasia. Their plane back to San Diego was due to leave soon just as Eric's should be landing any time now.

Patty and I both agree that we'll miss our new friends. But then I make the mistake of saying that on the positive side, it means that my man is on his way home. _I'm excited, what more can I say?_

Now that I've brought it up, Patty is feeling even more anxious. Cleander is coming. He is coming here, to see her. Mr. Cleander is her boss, not her... she tries to tell herself to relax.

I smile at her, "There is nothing wrong with someone liking you."

She gets defensive and is silently thankful to have a reason to be mad with me. She speaks with an accusing tone, "You said that you were staying out of my thoughts."

"After Leandra and Arielle left, I mentioned that Eric is coming and your whole body language changed." This is true. I add, "We both know who's coming with him. A person doesn't need telepathy to know what you're thinking; he just needs the right clues." This could be true; Patty seems satisfied with my response and is now put out that she doesn't have something to grab onto.

I ask her, "Does he make you nervous?" She looks at me like she is not sure how she wants to answer. I rephrase the question. "Are you afraid that you might not be able to hold yourself back when you're near him?" She subtly nods her head.

I know I said I'd stay out of her mind, but I take a quick peek to see what she is thinking. Patty knows that her body acts differently when he is near her and that bothers her. She truly does believe it is too soon to start a relationship; but she also believes that she doesn't deserve to be in one. Patty does not think that office romances are a good idea and plans to remind herself of that whenever she is around her boss. She just hopes that she remembers to think with her head when he is nearby.

Listening to her internal dialogue nearly breaks my heart. It will take time, but I have faith that she will come around. This makes me feel like crap while I think about what she is going through.

Crap no longer. Eric is not far from here and he is getting closer. A smile creeps across my face and gets wider and wider as I feel him come closer. My face will probably hurt later but I don't give two shits at the moment. My Viking is coming home!

Soon the feeling is overwhelming. I want to run to him and jump in his arms but I don't see him. Pam gently grabs my wrist and says, "Come with me."

Pam escorts me to the office and quickly shuts the door behind me. Luckily, she shuts the door before I let out my squeal of delight at seeing my husband. I am so happy to see him and know that he is okay that I go into my girly attack mode and jump into his arms.

He chuckles as he holds me up to prevent me from falling off of him. I kiss his face all over until he stops me. Eric moves us to the couch and places both hands on either side of my face; he kisses me with such passion I think I will explode.

After a heated kissing session, Eric looks at me with a question in his eyes. He knows that I am still on the rag, but he is hopeful that I will not let that stop us. I am too grateful for his return and too horny to give a shit. Once he has his okay, Eric looks like a kid in a candy store.

I'm not sure how long our, um... session lasts but we spend several minutes calming down. Okay, _I_ spend several minutes calming down. Once my post-coital bliss is down enough for me to think clearly again we talk for a few minutes.

Eric asks me about the last two days and I tell him. I tell him about Jason being beaten the very night that Eric left. Eric shows concern, but I know that that is for my benefit; he does not care much for my brother. _Oh, right; Eric hadn't left yet so I just told him what he already knew._ I think of something else to share and then I tell him about all the mail and packages; when we get home I'll show him one piece that puzzles me. We talk about Maggie and Fiona; he is happy that they seem to be doing so well by me. I make sure that he knows about Patty putting out a fire and that the firemen say it was arson. He is obviously angry, but I have the feeling that he already knew. I also tell him about being something of a celebrity around here; I have even been a topic on the news.

Eric smiles and says that he is happy to be home. I want to ask him where he went, if he did not go to California then where the hell was he? But, I decide to wait; I am too happy right now to potentially start an argument.

I put my panties and jeans back on, readjust my bra and straighten out my shirt. Then we head out to the main floor.

Cleander is sitting at the table along with Patty and Pam. Pam leaves her position at the table as Eric and I approach. The patrons watch. As usual there are a number of fangbangers that are jealous of me; a good number of them want to know my secret to getting Eric. Fangbanger Grace is one of them. Grace is somewhat popular among the humans because she has met Patty and I have even talked to her.

We sit for a while and talk about nothing in particular. I can sense Cleander's emotions and from his outward appearance he is doing a damn good job at reining it in. Patty is trying to be polite but also trying to not let her body react to Cleander's presence; she keeps reminding herself "_He's the boss, Cleander... Mr. Cleander is my boss, a really hot boss. No! He's my boss, nothing more..."_

In a way it is amusing that these two are pining for each other, under different circumstances they'd have me laughing.

Cleander and Eric talk about the vampire royalty of their respective areas. They keep the talk to very general topics; Southern California is sending aid to the countries devastated by earthquakes. Nevada Arkansas Louisiana is working to revitalize the Gulf Coast. Both have issues with the reigning monarch, but neither dare says any such thing in public. Both men stick to niceties while out in public.

Their discussion reminds me of a thought that I'd picked up on while out to eat. I look to Eric and ask him to remind me that there is something I want to say when we get home. He nods.

Shortly after the bar closes, we head home. Eric tells me that Fiona will be taking Arielle's place. My head snaps in his direction.

Eric explains that I should have a body guard at all times and he is opposed to me having a male guard in our home. _I figured that one out a long time ago._ I remind Eric that Fiona was hired as a personal assistant. We talk about what she does for me now; though she does do the work she was hired for Fiona is always near me when she is working. Maggie is the person that makes trips to get items during the work day. Eric argues that Fiona has already taken a security role. The main change will be an increase of hours; she'll stay in the house with us just like Arielle did.

Once again, I am starting to feel like this was set up from the beginning. Part of me is itching for an argument. Another part of me says that not much is changing and that I like Fiona so it's not a big deal. Plus, I'd rather not argue with Eric on his first night back.

We arrive at the house, guards and all. Cleander is here, but he will not be coming in; he drove Leona and Patty to the house. Pam and Fiona are here too. Eric, Fiona and Cleander have a chat out on the driveway as the rest of us move inside.

Once inside, he shows Fiona how to work the security system. As Eric does this, he has Patty and I join so that he can tell us the new code. Eric changes the security code on a regular basis it seems.

With that done, I return to the bedroom with the items that Maggie had retrieved for me. I look through the items to make sure that they are all here. They are.

"What's wrong, Lover?" Eric wraps his arms around my waist and eyes the strange items in front of me.

I respond, "Nothing."

He grunts in disbelief and takes a closer look at some of the items. After a moment of processing he asks, "Are these for the baby shower?"

My next response, "Yes, they are."

Eric pulls me into him and says, "I know that you want children Sookie and I will make sure that you do."

He is so sweet it makes me cry. "No, Eric." I sigh as the sadness sweeps over me. "Yes, I would like to have children. But that would be selfish of me. I can't go anywhere without a bodyguard. What kind of life would that be for a child? I couldn't stand it if I had a child and then lost it because..."

My man squeezes me and reassures me. "Hush. You want children, you will have children. You will be the best mother mankind has ever seen and our children will become valuable members of society because of that... There are no guarantees when it comes to safety." _Well that isn't reassuring. _He pushes on, "Celebrities deal with safety issues every day. Lucky for us, I have over a thousand years of experience. My knowledge, power and resources are on our side." He turns me to look at him. "Do not destroy something that has yet to be. Give our children a chance."

Damn Eric is good at this stuff. He holds me for a few minutes before Pam knocks on the door. Eric bids Pam to enter.

Pam takes in my tear streaked face and then says, "I was going to ask you about Patty tonight. But if sharing that information with Eric is what made you leak, then I will pass as my master already has the information."

Eric's expression as he looks down at my face clues Pam in that my reason for crying has nothing to do with Patty. At the moment I can't think of what Pam... Oh, right.

I explain that she is just anxious about being around Cleander. Pam says that it does not explain her sadness and I tell her that I have been trying to stay out of Patty's head because I don't think that Patty would appreciate someone getting a play-by-play of her thoughts.

Pam asks, "So you did not read her thoughts tonight?"

_Shit. _Eric will know if I lie. I retort, "Pam, as I said, I have been working at not reading her mind."

Eric smirks. "You have been spending too much time around us, lover. You did not answer Pam's question. I do not need to know every thought, just tell me why she was so sad."

I huff and glare at both of them. "Just give her time." Their stony faces wait for more information. "Ugh! Fucking vampire blood... Fine. Patty does not think that she deserves to be loved and that she will be alone for the rest of her life." _Why am I worked up about this? This is not new information._

Eric grunts, "Women." Pam shoots a look at her maker. He amends his words, "Human women." Pam smirks.

I yawn. It is late and I'm tired. Eric says, "Let's get you ready for bed and then you can tell me whatever it is you need to say." Pam starts to head out of the room.

"Pam, wait." She stops and turns back with the hint of a smile. _She can't seriously think that I want a threesome? Even if I was that kind of woman, I'm too tired._ "It might not be anything, but it's something ya'll should know. I haven't said anything to anyone, not even the guards."

Both of their faces are intent. "I was at a restaurant and I heard a thought from someone, I don't know who... The person seems to think that King de Castro is moving against Eric." Pam and Eric exchange significant glances. I practically yell at them, "what?"

Eric silently motions for Pam to leave and then addresses me. "We have heard rumors of this. There is no proof yet."

My head shakes, "But why? Why would he move against you? You are one of his sheriffs and you are a loyal person. What could he..."

He stops me mid sentence. "You are favored by many of my kind. Since you have become a target of so many hate groups, many vampires have pledged fealty to me and have offered protection. This is not common; for a sheriff to have people from outside his area to come and do such a thing."

"You think he's jealous?" This is fucking ridiculous.

Eric chuckles, "No, Dear One. I think he is nervous."

He lets it sink in. If Felipe de Castro is nervous about Eric having so many vampire pledge fealty then he must think that Eric is a threat. The king thinks that Eric wants to overthrow him!

My next statement is sarcastic because I know it will never work even if I wish it could. "I don't suppose you could call him and talk about how all this started."

This day has been one hell of a roller-coaster. At least I've got my guy back. I get ready for bed and snuggle with my vampire as sleep begins to take over.

Many questions race through my head, but I'm too comfortable and too tired to address them and sleep nears. I can't help but wonder if Eric's mission was related to the de Castro problem. I pray that Frederick Thomas does not harm another person. It is then that I realize that I am disappointed that Eric did not kill the guy. I am a terrible Christian. Please forgive me, Lord.

* * *

_So where do you think Eric went off to? What do you think his mission was?_


	16. Crime & Punishment

**8/10/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! And the Alerts and Adding to Favorites! You gals are awesome._

_Like with much of my writing some elements are taken from real life. The way that Fiona met her boyfriend is how one of my friends met her husband (they are currently expecting their third child). The High Tea theme is borrowed from a shower that I attended in a home. Lots of bits of RL are pulled into this story._

_Just want to put out the reminder that __**C. Harris**__ is Sookie's creator and created Sookie's world; I own none of it because she is the one that had the idea and did all of the work. _

_

* * *

_

(16) Crime & Punishment

A smile tugs on my face as I feel Eric's body next to mine. I am happy that he is here; I just wish that I could be happier about his return. _Damn. I really am a bad Christian to think that I'd be happier to know that my husband killed a man. _Sometimes I'm not sure that my life has changed for the better since meeting vampires. I open my eyes to look at Eric and remember how lonely I felt before I met my first life-challenged man.

I get my butt up and notice the note that Eric has written for me.

_My Dear Wife,_

_Every time we are together is more beautiful than the last. I only wish that you did not have that baby's shower to attend; that way I might wake next to you._

_I will pick you up tonight at seven. Our first stop will be at a restaurant. I am telling you now as I know that many human gatherings include food and I do not wish you to be too full to enjoy your dinner tonight._

_-E_

I kiss my guy and get ready for the day.

A waft of deliciously scented air meets my nose when I open the door. Someone is cooking breakfast. I make my way out of the room and realize that there is only one mental signature inside with me.

Fiona greets me, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I respond. Next I ask, "Did they leave already?"

"Yes. The three of them left more than an hour ago. Leona cooked breakfast. There is a plate in the oven for you."

"Three?" Fiona must be mistaken. Leandra returned home last night, so that leaves just Leona.

Fiona nods her head, "Three. Cleander met them outside."

All I can manage to say is, "Oh."

Breakfast is good. My mind wanders while I eat and I think of things to say or ask Eric. I'm going to need a pad of paper to write them down before I forget. I finish up my breakfast and start looking for a note-pad and a pen.

Fiona asks, "Can I help you find something?"

I tell her, "I'm looking for some paper. I thought of some things that I need to talk to Eric about and I want to make sure that I do not forget anything."

She tells me, "Paper is easily lost, why not use your cell phone? The phone has a note-pad function."

Right, I know that. I respond, "Thank you. I hadn't thought to use it for that reason; that's a good idea."

I retrieve my phone and begin typing my notes. Lucky for me, Eric bought me a new cell phone after smashing my old one. The newer phone has a miniature keyboard. Once that is done, I hit "Save."

Before putting the phone away, I take a look at my calendar. Today I have the baby shower, followed by a date with my husband. I was going to meet with Jason and have him over for dinner tomorrow, but that is going to be postponed; I think tomorrow will be a free day. Monday, I have three appointments; two with Pam and one during the day which I will not cancel. I put the phone back in my purse.

I go back to the bedroom and gather the Baby Shower items and wrapping paper. As I begin to pull the gifts out of the bag, I realize that I will need tape and scissors to complete the task. Just as I think that I'll have to rummage through the house, I find the needed supplies inside the bag along with the gifts. _Thank you, Maggie._

The dining room table becomes Gift Wrap Central for several minutes as I wrap the gifts and tie bows and ribbons on them. My mind wanders and I think of many different topics while I wrap the gifts.

Realizing that I am something of a celebrity, I hope that coming to Halleigh's baby shower will not put a damper on her day. I try to remind myself that Patty and my guards have thought of that. I hate that I have to be so careful when leaving home.

We have eaten out a lot these past few days, and I should probably think about eating more dinners at home before someone thinks to off me in a restaurant. I really do not want to have to cook for a boat load of people everyday but I cannot eat in front of people and ignore them. Even if I did cook for everybody, how could we possibly store so much food? _Why do I have to be a celebrity?_ _Fucking GHL_.

Fiona notices the expressions that cross my face and asks me if everything is okay. I share some of my thoughts with her. She is attentive as I speak then she responds.

Fiona agrees that I should eat out less often. In fact, she was going to mention that today. As for making that happen, we would need to speak with Eric. Given the number of people, and that shifters eat like teenage boys; a second refrigerator would be a good idea.

We talk a little bit as I place the gifts in a giant gift bag and clean up my gift wrapping scraps. We have a good while before I need to leave so I start to clean.

My guard looks at me funny and says that she is fairly certain that my man has a maid. I don't know about that. Eric does not like people knowing where he rests. Then again, he surprised me when he let these shifters come in... While he is here, dead for the day! The fact remains, I have yet to see anyone come in. Though we all have been good at cleaning up after ourselves, the place can use a touch up.

Cleaning helps me to de-stress, so this is some good relaxation for me. My least favorite room to clean is the bathroom, so I start there first to get it out of the way. The Master Bath is first. My mind has some x-rated thoughts of what Eric and I can do in this magnificent room for bathing. _Cleaning didn't used to turn me on._ I go into the other bathroom to find that it has been cleaned. Fiona figures that she and the others are using it not me, so she did the cleaning. I shake my head and continue my cleaning spree.

Normally I clean while listening to music. I ask Fiona if she minds and then I turn on the radio. We burst out laughing as the first song to come on is "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. I start dusting while Fiona takes it on herself to clean the kitchen; which, I tell her is not necessary but she does anyway.

When I am alone, I will sing. I can't sing to save my life so I never do it with others around. I am an excellent dancer, but that is not the easiest thing to do while picking up objects and dusting. I wiggle my butt a bit and hum to the tunes.

Soon, Fiona and I are singing at the top of our lungs. We don't sound good at all. Well, I don't. Fiona has a lovely voice and encourages me to sing with her even being as awful as I am.

When we are done cleaning, I turn off the radio. I am embarrassed that another human being... uh, person, heard my yowling. Fiona chuckles and tells me that I am not half as bad as I think; but no, I won't be winning any contests. I throw a throw-pillow at her.

Since I am sweaty from cleaning, I head into the rest room for a nice cool shower. There is a bottle of lotion that Eric bought for me and I use it when I come out. I wrap my hair up in a turban while I come out to the room to look for something to wear. I will be wearing it at the shower and then on my date.

Within seconds of exiting the master bathroom, I hear a knock on the door. "Just a sec," I call to Fiona. I pull on my robe and answer the door.

Fiona asks, "Are you planning to change clothes after the shower or do you plan on wearing your date clothes to the function?"

I guess she is asking for security reasons. After all, I would need a safe place to change, right? I tell her, "I figured it would be easier to arrive at the shower dressed for the date."

"You might feel even more out of place if you walk in looking like a million bucks." Fiona tells me, "Plus, your dress will likely be wrinkled before Eric gets to see it."

"So, you're suggesting that I change after the party?" I ask her.

She responds, "That I am. From one stand-point, if you come into the shower like your normal self (the Sookie that Bon Temps is used to) then the other guests will be less likely to accuse you of being too high for your britches. They will be less likely to treat you like a celebrity if you look and act like you normally do. That alone, would make you feel more comfortable too." She looks at me and then continues. "You will need to change before you leave and the security arrangements are in place. Yes, the guests will see your celebrity self but that will be after everyone has had a chance to be with the home-town girl."

I swallow and ask, "What if there is a problem and I need to leave early?"

Without missing a beat Fiona responds, "Then you will change elsewhere. We have three alternate locations, depending on the reason for the early departure."

I say to Fiona, "Well, I hadn't thought to look for two outfits for today but I guess it kinda makes sense."

Fiona smiles, "You have not looked in the closet have you?"

I look at her sideways. She adds, "The hall closet?"

I shake my head. Fiona tells me, "Maggie picked something up for you and had me put it in the closet."

Sliding past Fiona, I walk to the hall closet and open the door. There is a garment bag inside.

I open the bag to find a red, halter top dress with a deep V neckline and slit on the left side. The dress is stunning. I look over at Fiona.

Fiona explains, "Maggie knew that you would need a nice gown for this evening and also discovered that your vampire likes to see you dressed in red."

I think I know the answer, but I ask anyway, "Why is it in this closet?"

Fiona answers, "I doubt your vampire wants to smell a Were in his sleeping area."

I nod my head, indicating that I had thought as much. But that leaves me with a question. I ask, "Why didn't you tell me that you put the dress here... until now."

A sly and slightly guilty looks comes across her face. "Maggie and I had a bet."

I chew on that thought for a moment before curiosity gets to me. "So, who won the bet?"

Fiona sighs, "Maggie."

I really do need to think on that. Maggie seems to know me so well and we haven't known each other for long. If she were a guy, I would think that he was coming on too strong and I would probably be running.

I take the dress and try it on to see if it fits and if I really like it. The dress fits perfectly but I worry about Eric's restraint when he sees me. The cut flatters my shape and exposes skin in just the right places. Tonight, I will be eye candy and Eric is going to have to control himself.

That thought has me momentarily thinking about coupling in the theater. That, of course, would get us arrested; I don't see Eric glamouring every theater patron. Our act would be all over the news. I panic for a moment; my self-control is severely tested when I am near Eric. _Dear Lord, please help me to make it through this night._

My fancy dress is switched for a simple sun-dress. I put my hair into a French Twist while leaving a few loose strands out to curl around my face. I put in the diamond thread earrings that I adore and put on just a touch of make-up. I'll bring my make-up bag with me so I can touch up later.

While I put some items in the car, Fiona fixes sandwiches for lunch. We talk a little and Fiona learns how I came to meet Eric. Next, she tells me how she met Robbie.

Fiona spent most of her childhood growing up in San Diego. She met her best friend Cynthia Hansen while they were in third grade. Cynthia was a great friend, but the other kids in school ridiculed her for being different; she seemed to know stuff that she should not have been able to know. _That sounds familiar._

Cynthia and Fiona became best friends not long after meeting. Fiona never thought of her friend as a freak and her friend never said she was a freak either; Cynthia knew that Fiona was going to change into a werewolf before it had ever happened!

Fiona loved having a "regular" friend but also realized that Cynthia had few friends of her own. She introduced Cynthia to her own friends, members of her pack. Suddenly, Cynthia had friends and started dating.

Her friend became serious with Misael Marquez, a pack member. About a year ago, Fiona was Cynthia's Maid of Honor. Misael's Best Man was none other than Robbie. The two met for the first time on the night of the wedding rehearsal.

That story is too sweet. I think I'm going to cry. Fiona smirks and says, "It's only sweet for Robbie and me." She sees my odd expression and explains, "Cynthia and Misael are getting a divorce." _Well, if you leave out that part of the story it is sweet._

I clean up after our lunch while Fiona freshens up the bathroom. We head outside and are met with Alcide, Maggie and Cleander.

Cleander sees my expression, "Quinn and Leona are guarding Patty. She is less distracted with me away."

I turn to Maggie, "What are you doing here?"

Maggie tells me, "Mr. Northman asked me to accompany you."

"You know you don't have to..." I wonder why he didn't mention that to me.

The werebear says, "It is not a problem. Besides, I am good at improvising when necessary and you never know when it will be necessary."

"Alrighty then," I motion with my arms and we move to the cars.

Alcide drives my car with me sitting in the back. Fiona sits next to me and Maggie sits on the other side of me. Cleander sits in the front passenger seat.

Alcide's truck is behind us. There are two pack members in his truck, following our every move.

Our drive is longer than it usually is with Eric driving. Alcide's foot is not nearly as heavy as Eric's is. During our drive I can't help but think that Eric was supposed to go to California and meet with Cleander to deal with Frederick Thomas. I want to say something, but the fewer people that know the better. The suspense is killing me, especially with this drive and no outside stimulus to get me thinking of something more pleasant.

We arrive at the Elk's lodge and get out of the car. I am surprised that none of the guards enter the building before coming out to tell me that it is safe. I check brain signatures.

_Holy shit!_ There are a lot of shifters in this building. Assuming that they are all Shreveport pack members or are loyal to the local pack, no wonder the guards are more relaxed here.

The baby shower group consists of about fifty women. Of the few staff tending to us, two are human. Most of the non humans are elsewhere in the building, "meeting with friends" or whatever they tend to do here.

There is a little stir among the women as I come in with my entourage, but they settle down as my guards fade into the wall so to speak. I put my bag of gifts over near the gift table. Halleigh is not here yet. This is supposed to be a surprise. It kind of is; she does not know that it is today even if she does know that it has been in the works.

I greet the other bridesmaids and make small talk for a few minutes to be polite. Portia is not sure what to think about me. Her thoughts about me flop around in her head like a fish out of water.

Finally, I take a minute to look around. The Elk's lodge is not as posh as Portia would like but it is a step up from hosting it in a living room I suppose. Halleigh would have liked to have had this at home, with just her family. At least Portia did not invite every single female that attended the wedding; Halleigh did not know many of them as they were Portia's guests.

The tables are beautifully decorated and each has a ceramic tea kettle in the center. The tea kettle is in the shape of a bird's house and has spring flowers. Each kettle has a different design and color scheme; no two kettles are alike. There is one rectangular table, where Halleigh will preside. The other tables, all round, form a sort of horse shoe around the main table. The decorations are pale green and yellow.

To no one in particular I mention how great this place looks. I've been here before, it's usually pretty drab. Portia takes my statement and uses it to complain about the color scheme. "They won't find out if they're having a boy or a girl. Can you believe that?" Portia looks to her listeners for support, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to plan something like this when you have no idea if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

For once in her life Maxine Fortenberry does not jump on the bandwagon. She retorts, "In my day, we had to wait until the baby was born. Wasn't no such thing as amnio... that test that they do now these days. Ever since Adam and Eve, we have all had to wait for a baby to be born to know the sex of the child. That's the way god intended it."

Portia non-verbally disagrees and is clearly unhappy with Maxine's little spiel. That is soon forgotten as Halleigh and Andy walk in the door and we yell, "surprise!"

Based on her expression, Halleigh was not thinking that she would have her baby shower today. She said that we did a good job of keeping the date in the dark and realizes that Andy must have played a role since he is the one that brought her. Halleigh kisses Andy and looks around the room; Andy does too.

After a couple of minutes, Andy kisses his wife and high tails it out of the building. I read from Andy's brain that there is way too much estrogen in the room and he wants to be nowhere near all of us sappy, weepy women. Andy wonders if I pay my male guards extra for enduring this, then Andy decides that he'll stay nearby.

Detective Andy Bellefleur knows that trouble is not often far from me and though he does not wish to be around a bunch of screaming women, he does not want to be far from Halleigh while I am here. I can't say that I blame him. I hear him decide to go sit in his car and hope that he doesn't die from boredom before it's done.

The party starts with Portia introducing everybody. We have a form to fill out for a game that we will play later. While we fill out or form, we play a baby shower bingo game. Halleigh's sister wins a ceramic diaper pin. We play another game while Halleigh's mother tells us the story of Halleigh's birth.

Halleigh was born two weeks before the due date. Once her mother realized that she was in labor, she and her husband headed for the hospital. They pulled right up to the entrance and an aid came out with a wheel chair. Before she could get out of the car, Halleigh popped out; luckily the aid was able to catch her before falling to the ground. She hopes that Halleigh's experience is as easy, but less exciting.

We are served High Tea. Servers pour our tea and we fix it as we like. Next, tiered dishes with various sandwiches are brought to our tables. The sandwiches are small and there are several different types. I try a tuna, but it does not have the flavor that I prefer. There is another one that I try and discover that it is a cucumber sandwich. I split a scone with Halleigh's friend Alicia. Neither one of us have tried one before. Halleigh tells us that we should put some clotted cream on it. We do and the scone is delicious. I had always heard that British food was terrible, but this is great.

Once we are done with our tea and snacks, the gifts are brought over to Halleigh. There are many "oohs" and "ahs" as she opens the gifts. There is a lot of giggling and laughter when Halleigh opens a box containing a Teddy. Her friend says that a woman always needs to feel sexy after having a baby, and then says that Andy will much appreciate it when Halleigh feels like putting it to use. The baby clothes are passed around for us to look at; mostly white onesies, but there are a good number of yellow outfits and a couple of green ones too.

Halleigh lights up with each gift that she opens and mine are no exception. She cracks up seeing the little outfit that I bought; it's brown with a hoodie and looks like a bear costume. Each of the little items that I bought, a dolly that rattles and a pacifier are met with enthusiasm. The mother-to-be screeches when she sees my main gift; it's a Diaper Genie.

Portia is surprised that the Diaper Genie elicits a reaction similar to the one given to Portia's gifts. Portia had spent a lot of money on fancy gadgets, like an electronic swing that will sway the baby for you; or a baby monitor that costs more than Jason's fancy television.

After Halleigh's gifts are unwrapped, we get a look at the Baby Shower cake. Looking from the top, the cake looks like a baby is nestled in a cabbage patch. The design reminds me of Ann Geddes, she takes the most adorable photos of babies.

The servers begin to bring our dessert trays. There is a good selection of sweets and fruit in addition to the cake. Soon, I realize that the cake is not one big piece. The cake is actually a large number of cupcakes placed near each other and iced to look like one continuous piece. Some of the cupcakes are vanilla, the others are chocolate.

We play two more games while we eat our sweets and I try to remember to not eat much. Maxine wins one game and receives a decorative pacifier. Halleigh wins a game and also gets a decorative pacifier.

Most of the afternoon has been spent playing games and eating bite sized snacks. If you didn't know any better, you might think we were a bunch of children. We had fun and only a couple of times did I pick up on someone thinking about me in an unfriendly way. Lucky for me, most of Halleigh's friends are nice and most of Portia's are not here.

One of the bridesmaids announces that as soon as the tables are cleared, it's dancing time. Right around then, Maggie informs me that I should head on back to the rest room so that I can change.

I quickly tell Halleigh that I need to change my clothes since Eric is picking me up for a date. She wriggles her brows and asks me where we are going.

I tell her, "For dinner, I don't know. But after that he is taking me to see Grease!" We both squeal.

Her eyes sparkle as she says, "That is one of my favorites." She looks at me for a second and I wait for her to say what I know is on her mind. "I don't think I could get Andy to take me to see a musical. How did you get a vampire to cave in?"

Some of the ladies nearby are eavesdropping. Only a couple of people were unaware until now that I am with a vampire. I tell Halleigh, "I didn't. Eric asked me if I wanted to see it, I didn't even know it was playing." A few mouths drop as I head for the bath room.

By the time I make it to the room, Maggie has my dress ready. First I wash my face and reapply my make-up. Then I switch dresses. Once finished, I return to the main room.

Based on the reactions in the room, it's a damn good thing that I did not come dressed this way. Halleigh is the first to speak. "Good god Sookie, you look like you're ready for a royal ball! You look so good some women might think about swinging the other way." We laugh but Maxine looks thoroughly scandalized.

The people settle down after about five minutes. I feel a pang of jealousy and take a moment to figure out where it is coming from. It is Patty.

Patty sees Cleander looking at me. She feels a pang of jealousy that Cleander obviously thinks I am hot. Patty tells herself, "_Sookie is damn good looking and Cleander is a heterosexual male with two eyes. A girl would be worried if he didn't look... What the fuck am I thinking? Why do I care what Cleander, Mr. Cleander, my boss... just remember that he's your boss; nothing more."_

I go to Patty and give her a hug, telling her that it is evident that she spent a lot of time planning this event. I find it amazing that it is fancy enough for Portia but homey enough for Halleigh; that is no small feat. We would talk more, but she is here to work and my Viking has just arrived.

My tall drink of gorgeous enters the room and is on me in a flash, with his fangs down. This startles many of the women but they catch their breath when they realize that he is attacking me with a kiss and not a bite. This kiss is more passionate than I am normally comfortable with in public. We part and I admonish him, "Eric, you scared these ladies near to death. What's wrong with you?"

He straightens himself a bit and looks at the crowd. "I do apologize for causing a disturbance." Eric turns to me, "It would be easier for me to control myself if you were not so... alluring." There is a collective sigh from many of the women.

Eric addresses Halleigh. "Mrs. Bellefleur, you look radiant. Your party has been well received, I take it?"

Halleigh nods and says, "Yes, it has been wonderful Mr. Northman. Please, call me Halleigh."

"Very well, Halleigh." Eric takes my hand as he continues to speak with my friend. "Are you able to drive?"

That takes her back. I am curious too. Why does Eric care if my friend can drive? Eric sees our faces and explains, "Your husband is sleeping in the car. If he is drowsy then he should not be driving. Will you require any assistance?"

The room is so quiet during their short conversation that we could hear a pin drop. Halleigh stammers for a moment, but Patty steps in.

Patty speaks to Halleigh, "We have two vans outside to carry the gifts back to your home, Mrs. Bellefleur. There will be plenty of room for you and your husband if need be."

Halleigh shakes her head and brings her brain back into focus. "Wow. That sounds like a plan." Halleigh's attention comes back to Eric, "Thank you for the offer."

Eric simply states, "You are welcome."

Halleigh and I say "goodbye" and hug. I turn and notice a lot of stares.

The stares are directed at Eric and Patty with glances in my direction. Halleigh's mother says to Patty, "I... I take it you two know each other." I can hear it too clearly in my head. Several of the women are wondering how I can be with a man that is not monogamous. A couple people wonder if we have ever had a threesome.

Before Patty can answer, Eric gives her a little squeeze and proudly says, "She is my barn." Eric and I depart as the women, no doubt are converging on Patty to figure out what Eric said.

I have to get into the corvette carefully so that I do not rip my gown. Once we are on our way back toward Shreveport I say to him, "That was very nice of you; to offer Halleigh assistance."

He nods his head. "Halleigh is a friend of yours and you would be upset if something should happen to her."

I sigh, "Well, thank you."

Eric smirks, "You are welcome."

As the drive continues I think about some things that I want to address with Eric. I ponder the wisdom of talking about them while we are out and near mortals that Eric cares nothing for.

I have no reason to think that Eric will go ballistic. The problem is I don't know all of his triggers. Hugging my friends is one of those triggers if that friend is supernatural; and friend hugging is fairly innocuous (thank you Calendar).

There are discussions that I want us to have and some answers too, but decide to wait for now.

Eric senses something and asks me what is on my mind. I almost respond with "Nothing," but that response will not do. Eric will know better than that. So I decide to say, "It will keep."

"You know that I do not like secrets." Eric states to me.

"Yes, I do know that." I take a breath and add, "None of what I was just thinking about is a secret. I simply wish to not discuss any of it while we are out on a date."

Eric does not like putting off discussions. He sets his jaw and says, "I do not see the point in procrastinating."

"Let me put it to you this way..." he turns his head for a moment to indicate that he is paying attention. I say, "You're about to have your way, with your woman, when Victor Madden strolls into the room on business."

"Victor Madden would meet his final death if he were to interrupt in such a way." He gives me a sideways glance, "But I do believe that you have made your point. You do not wish our good time out to be spoilt."

We arrive at a place called Superior's Steakhouse. Eric glamours the valet, to be cautious with the corvette, then he hands over his keys. Maggie and Fiona head inside to check out the restaurant, then we all head inside through the revolving door.

The restaurant is very masculine. There is a lot of wood and dark leather. We arrive at a private room. Our drink order is taken shortly after we sit down. After a lot of hemming and hawing, we all decide on what to order.

I munch on my salad and Eric smirks at me, "You cleaned the house today."

My head bobs up and down as I finish chewing and then say, "Yeah, the place needed it."

Eric chuckles, "You left nothing for Eloise to clean."

I swallow my food and look at him, "Eloise?"

Eric tells me, "The maid." Once again, I have food in my mouth. I let my face do the talking. Eric says, "No, she is not a vampire. Only three vampires know my place of residence."

After a sip of my delicious wine, I say, "She's not a shifter is she? 'Cause I don't see you doing that."

"No." He clenches his jaw for a split second, but I see it. Eric says, "Never before has a shifter been in my home." I turn my head to look at him squarely as the weight of his words hit me. His eyes fix on mine as he tells me, "It is for your safety."

Eric straightens, "Speaking of which, there are some changes that we will need to discuss. For now, just know that I have asked Maggie to join us so that you will have two guards whenever you leave the house."

I don't like where this is going but I know better than to get into a debate with Eric with others watching. I purse my lips and nod my head.

Dinner is so good. My Surf and Turf dinner is better than I had hoped for. The lobster is succulent (learned that word from my romance novels) and the filet is just amazing. I never knew steak could be so tender. The potatoes are good, but I can make better. The asparagus is pretty good; I've never had it before.

The whole experience is odd for me as Eric and I sit at one end of the table while the guards are gathered around the opposite end. I realize that this is so I can feel more like I am on a date with my husband instead of spending a night on the town with a group of friends. The funny thing is that both are true.

Not long after taking our last bites, we head out the door on our way to the theater. I can't believe I am going to see a live show! This is so exciting... _Oh... How did I forget? _I told Eric that this would be my first live show, but it's not. Quinn took me to see one once. I quickly decide to think on something else before Eric picks up on something.

The Strand Theater is majestic, gilded and evokes a sense of being in an earlier time. The wall, cathedral ceilings, windows, chandeliers, every bit of it is ornate; being here makes me think of Europe. Every picture I have seen that comes from Europe has this kind of opulence. I'd be happy with a tour of the theater; it is on the National Register of Historical Places.

We filter into the lobby and we are able to take our seats before general admission begins. We have box seats, stage left. Fiona and Alcide guard the doorway to our seating area. Maggie sits in the seat farthest away from us and Cleander seems to have disappeared. A waiter comes and offers refreshments while we wait.

Soon, the lights go down and the announcer says his spiel about safety and reminds us to turn off our cell phones. The theater glows with cell phones as many actually do turn them off. Eric sets his to vibrate. He is a sheriff, so he has to be available.

The first half is over very quickly. The actor playing Danny is hot, though his butt has nothing on Eric. The woman playing Frenchie is so good, I feel bad for her when she has the wardrobe malfunction. I guess that is a risk when you do a live performance. I am awed that she is able to continue as though nothing is wrong and handles her mangled skirt as though she had rehearsed it that way many times.

During intermission, I thank Eric for bringing me. For some crazy reason I confess, "I love this musical so much, but I want to tell you something... I didn't mean to lie to you when I said it; it just slipped my head at the time... Quinn took me to see _The Producers_ once."

Eric kisses me and says, "I know."

I turn my head up at him, "What? How?"

He chuckles, "Your celebrity among humans may be new, but supernaturals have been your fans for a while now. Quinn has been a noted fighter for quite some time. You two made quite a stir whenever you were seen together."

"Oh." I pull my head back. "You weren't mad that I lied to you?" I hastily remind him, "Not that I meant to."

"No, Lover." He tilts his head as he looks at me. "I realized that you simply did not recall the event at that moment. Had you deliberately lied, I would have felt that."

He squeezes me. "Though it does make me happy to think that you might remember this as your first musical, I do hope that your memory lapse was a fluke." I smile at him and we kiss.

People start to filter in and I spot Cleander near the orchestra. Leona and Patty are there too. I turn to Eric, "Cleander and Patty?"

Eric nods his head and states, "I heard that Patty has similar tastes as you and offered her a ticket knowing that she too would enjoy the diversion."

I raise a brow, "And Cleander?"

"...Is visiting from out of state and is very powerful in our world" Eric has a wry smile, "I am merely being hospitable."

The lights turn down low as the orchestra kicks up and I place my lips right at Eric's ear. "I see through you." He says nothing as I turn back and settle to watch the second half of the show.

That show is so good I wish that I could stop and replay my favorite parts like on a DVD. We begin to make our exit and I notice now what I was too absorbed in thought to notice when we arrived. Many people are nodding to Eric and to me.

Just like at the county fair, there are many vampires in attendance tonight. I meet up with two demons that I know; Mr. Cataliades and his niece Diantha. They are here with a few other family members. Our chat is short, but it is nice to see them again. I forgot how hard it can be to understand Diantha; she speaks without a taking breath.

We get into the car and wait a few minutes before we pull out. Two cars will be following us; Eric is waiting until they are ready to pull out.

The car begins to move and I thank Eric once again. Then I say, "There were an awful lot of vampires in there tonight." I glance at him, "There were so many vampires that I was surprised that any two-natured being stepped inside. But there were a few of those too... And then there was the family of demons..."

Eric puts a hand on mine. "You were out in public today. My people want to keep you safe. Mr. Cataliades is fond of you and no doubt wants his family to know who you are should a battle arise... as for the two-natured, well it would look bad for them if something happened to you. Not only have you helped their pathetic existence..." I glare at him but he keeps going, "but they have extended formal protection; should something happen to you _again_ the shifters would appear ineffective as protectors."

I remark, "That had to take a lot of planning."

"Yes it did." Eric looks my way and then back at the road, "Pam made most of the preparations. Do not tell her that I said this, but she is fond of you."

I chuckle. "I know. Just don't tell her."

"It will be our secret." He tells me. Eric pauses for a moment and then says, "We may not be home yet, but we have had dinner and a show. Perhaps you can mention what you were thinking about earlier and we can discuss it before we have shifter ears listening in."

I hope that we don't end up in a confrontation. I take a deep breath and start slow. The first thing I mention is the pendant. I never got to show him; Eric says that he will be sure to remind me when we return home. Next I mention eating more meals at home; aside from being more nutritionally sound, I would be out in the public less.

Eric does not initially understand my problem. As a guy that only needs a four pack of his favorite liquid he has not had to think much about food storage or buying in large quantities unless it was for Fangtasia. After hearing the issue and Fiona's suggestion of getting a second refrigerator Eric decides that we will not only get a new ice box but we will hire a cook.

My voice is surprisingly high, "A cook?" This is right out of left field for me. "Eric, why do we need a cook? I can cook. I'm a good cook at that."

"I'm sure you are." He smiles, "But you should not have to put in a full day's work to then have to work at home. If the maid can cook, I'll see about shifting her hours around so that she can do both. One human in my home is plenty." I shoot him a look. My man smirks, "She has been glamoured to never reveal my location nor to mention working for me. Bobby sees to her transportation to make certain that no one follows her here."

Eric does a subtle body movement that tells me he is on a mission to get information. I have known him long enough that I can see it if I am paying attention. _I am fucked._

I know Eric senses my anxiety. He lets me stew for a minute before stating, "When I reminded you earlier that I do not like secrets; you did not deny having any."

_I am so screwed._ In a voice so level, I am proud I say, "You never asked if I had any secrets. You said you did not like them."

His smile looks predatory now as he momentarily locks his eyes with mine before looking back at the road. Eric asks the dreaded question, "Do you have any secrets Sookie?"

Eric will know if I lie and he does appreciate honesty as I do. Ah hell, here goes nothing. "Yes."

He clenches his jaw and says, "Thank you for being honest. What is your secret?"

"That's the thing, Eric..." I twist my hands in my lap, "It's not my secret to tell."

The vampire calmly asks, "Whose secret is it?"

I press my lips together and say, "Someone you have never met."

The Viking is not happy as his voice indicates all too well, "I do not like to play games Sookie."

"I know that Eric. I am not playing games." I take a deep breath. "If you had met me or Patty before we knew anything about the supernatural world. What would you have done?"

"Of course," Eric smirks, "You are trying to protect someone." He reaches for my hand and holds it. His voice is solemn, "I would want to protect you and shield you from it all but doing so would never work. Bill Compton was a fool to think that he could pull off such a feat."

"Eric, Bill came for me because Hadley squealed to the queen. Had she not run off at the mouth I'd have never met ya'll." I counter.

"Perhaps," Eric furrows his brow. "If Bill had never come to meet you in Bon Temps, would you have come to Fangtasia that night anyway to gather information in order to clear your brother of murder?" He pauses and then asks, "Or, how about when the shifters were being shot at? With your telepathy I have no doubt that you would have figured out what was going on... Even if those events never occurred, your brother might run off at the mouth to one of the panthers."

"I get it Eric." I sigh. "There is a good chance that I would have become part of this world anyway. It would have been nice to have a mentor."

Eric nods his head, "I suppose it would. Is that something you want for this person, a mentor?"

I respond, "The person needs a mentor; especially as he gets older."

There is a wave of something in the bond; I'm not quite sure what it is. My heart rate begins to jump in anticipation. With a voice like steel Eric asks, "Do you have a child?"

My mind goes blank for a moment before kicking back into gear. I yell at him, "What?"

His normal tone of voice returns; "I did not think you a woman to leave her child, but I had to ask."

My eyes are wide, I screech at him, "How the hell do you think I could have had a child?"

"You dated that Tiger. I know you had sex with him... you broke up with him on the night of de Castro's take over. You and I had no contact for quite a long time as the new regime settled..." He looks to me as if to hear me deny this to be true.

_Ugh! _I sigh with frustration, "I did not give birth to a secret child while de Castro was taking over. I've never been pregnant!"

"Very well; I know that what you say is true." We pull up to the house and he turns off the car. _This has been a long ride home._

Instead of exiting, Eric turns to look at me with all seriousness in his face. "If you truly wish to protect this person then the person has to know about the supernatural world and needs to know how he or she can use his or her abilities to stay alive."

My eyes water, "I don't want to frighten..."

Eric asks me, "It is a child?"

I nod my head. He then asks, "Hadley's?"

"How...?" My eyes stare in disbelief. _Is there anything he does not know?_

He kisses my forehead. "It was merely a guess. I know how long she was with the queen, I also knew about her drug rehabilitation. There was a good block of time in between the two. Your cousin also left you her estate, which basically meant that you had to clean out her apartment; Hadley expected you to find out her secret."

I can't help but be a bit sarcastic, "Anything else?"

"You mean to ask if there were more signs that Hadley was a mother?" He smirks and answers his own question, "There were a number of signs."

The others have gone inside the house. Eric made it clear with his hand gesture that we would be a few more minutes. He asks me, "Does anyone else know?" I shake my head. Eric says, "We could have the child come visit or vice versa. I will make sure that you have a private space that you can share for mentoring. No one need know that your cousin is anything other than human before it is necessary."

I swallow, "I appreciate that Eric but he is just a toddler. Even if no one knows what he can do, he will be in danger just for knowing me and you."

As if he just solved a case Eric says, "Then we will make certain that we are not seen with him."

We exit the car and Eric says to me, "I will draw up a proposal so that you can get a better idea of what I am thinking. If you agree we will move ahead, if not we will discuss the problems."

Just as we reach the door I give him a body hug and a kiss. We walk in and see Maggie and Fiona looking our way with bewildered expressions. Maggie tells us, "Leona is talking to her now. She is trying to figure out what happened."

Color me confused. Fiona sees my face and explains, "Patty smells of fear."

Eric takes out his cell phone and looks at his missed calls and text messages. Pam is the only person to have called him since leaving the theater. Her last message tells Eric that she senses Patty's fear and Pam will track her and protect her from the threat.

The vampire walks toward Patty's room as he calls Pam on the phone. He nears Patty's door but turns his body toward the main entrance as Pam walks in. Pam and Eric close their phones.

Pam takes a brief look around. "Is Patty being punished for something? If so; I ask you Master, to tell me in advance so that I do not come to save her when such action is unnecessary."

Eric responds, "Thank you for coming to check on her safety, Pam." He puts one step into the room but backs out as Leona exits and indicates that she now knows the problem.

Leona tells us, "A detective from San Diego called her. He expressed concern that Mr. Thomas might seek to harm her."

The Viking puffs his chest out. "Patty is in no danger of Mr. Thomas."

I can't help but smile a tad at my protective man. I sigh and say, "Sure she is safe with you and the guards, but I'm sure she does not want to live this way for the rest of her life. I bet she also worries that he will harm someone else."

Eric looks at me like I have grown a second head. I advise, "Just don't let her watch the news for the next couple of days... or at least until we know he has been caught again, or maybe killed." Just in case they want to know my reason, I tell them, "They show security footage of him attacking a girl."

He looks back at me in surprise. "I thought you knew why I was going to California and that you simply did not want confirmation."

I snap back, "That's what I thought."

Eric's demeanor changes and he asks me if I can find a copy of the clip on the internet. I tell him that it won't take but a minute.

My vampire walks out of the room with his cell to his ear. He walks back in moments later and looks over my shoulder at the screen. He nods and asks me to set the video to full screen.

The computer screen stays frozen as Eric goes into the kitchen, offering to get drinks. After a few minutes, the doorbell rings and Eric answers the door. Cleander enters the house.

I might be new to this stuff, but I know Eric Northman letting another male into his house is inconceivable. The rest of us in the room watch the two men as though history is unfolding before our eyes; maybe it is. Eric offers to get Cleander a drink, Cleander accepts.

My brain starts to work again and I tell Eric that I can get the glass of water for Cleander. I make sure Cleander knows that we have other drinks too, but he wants water. I come back out to the living room and hand Cleander his glass of water. Eric tugs Patty out to the living room.

Patty sees that Cleander is here and fidgets like crazy. Eric directs Patty to sit on the couch, in front of the computer screen. He touches the touch-pad to stop the screen saver and Patty gasps upon seeing the face on the screen.

Cleander sits next to her and watches as she stares at the screen. Eric informs her, _"That_ monster is dead." Patty does not move an inch.

Cleander gently takes her hand and gets her to look at him. "Frederick Thomas is dead."

Patty looks back and forth between the two men. I can feel the emotions churning inside of her. Her two primary emotions conflict with one another, disbelief and relief.

"Patty you are about to see..." Eric looks to me for a moment, "How long is the video?"

I answer, "About thirty seconds."

Eric's gaze goes back to Patty, "You are about to see thirty seconds at the end of his life." He nods to Cleander and Cleander hits the play button.

Patty is in tears. "What about that girl?"

With a consoling tone Eric answers, "She is fine and happy to have helped."

Cleander explains, "Beth is a friend of mine. I have known her for many years."

I think we are all surprised to hear a two-nature being claim to be friends with a vampire. Eric smirks, "I have known her longer. Beth is nearly four hundred years old; the only one hunted that night was Mr. Thomas."

I am peeved. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Both men look at me, neither says a word so I continue. "There is surveillance footage! I agree that the world is better off without that bastard, Lord forgive me for saying so; but you two aren't doing your people any good if either of ya'll get caught killing a human!"

I get up and start pacing. "I thought supes were supposed to be smart. Eric, you've been around for a thousand years what is your excuse?"

The looks on the men's faces is just making it worse. They can't see how stupid they were. Eric grabs me by the shoulder and waits until I am looking at him. He says, "I knew that he would go after another girl within hours of being released. The human authorities were remiss in their evaluation of him. This video clearly shows him stalk and abduct a young girl as he had planned. The idiots that released him are now eating crow and there are victim's rights groups already pounding on politicians' doors to make changes in human law."

This news makes Patty perk up a bit, "Really?" Both men nod their head in response. Her voice and body are shaky but she manages to speak. "Please tell me that there is no way either of you will go to jail for this. If either of ya get caught, I'll tell them that I did it. I might not have done it, but God help me if I don't feel good about it being done..."

Cleander squeezes her hand and says, "Hush. You will do no such thing." With a prankish lilt he feigns innocence, "It couldn't have been either one of us."

Eric plays along, "I do believe the man was attacked by some form of wildlife."

Patty starts at that last comment and then tears of relief sweep over her. She laughs as she cries, "I know I'm going to hell when I die 'cause I can't stop thinking about how I want to celebrate and dance on his grave."

Eric stoops down and says to Patty, "I thought that you believe in a God that forgives."

Patty sobs and nods her head. She begins to protest, but her words are muffled with the front of Cleander's shirt.

Fiona and Maggie are a bit lost as to what is going on but they figure easily enough that Patty was somehow a victim to the person that was seen on the screen.

We all go separate ways to allow Patty to cry herself out with Cleander holding her.

Eric and I enter our room and I kiss him. Then I say to him with my sense of reality suspended, "You invited a male into your home."

His voice is low and serious, "He will not be staying."

I retort, "I figured that much. Hell hasn't frozen over yet, though it is looking chilly."

Eric chuckles and pulls me into him. "Her heart beats faster and her breath deepens when she is near Cleander. Pam says that Patty feels comfort when he is near her, not unlike what we feel through our blood bond. We suspect that Cleander does too."

"Wait. How is that even possible?" I look up at Eric, "Neither one of them is a vampire. And I am pretty certain that Patty hasn't exchanged blood with him since that is a vampire thing." _Also, she belongs to Eric; only Pam has "blood privileges."_

"I do not believe that what they have is a blood bond." He kisses me, "I believe that they have something magical, a different type of magic." With an abrupt change of topic Eric inquires, "Tell me about the platinum jewelry."

I pull out the two small boxes and I explain to Eric that one is a cross like many Catholics wear and that it came in through the mail first. I have no idea what the other is supposed to be, the letter "T" with the top more like a mushroom..." Each one has an engraving of the other on the back. Sam retrieved the cross from Bon Temps after the second piece came in. He is certain that both were sent by the same people.

Eric looks at the cross first. "The style is Spanish, from Toledo. This piece appears new but it has been a century or two since I have seen one similar."

He next looks at the funny shaped item and smiles. "This is a Mjöllnir, known as Thor's hammer in English." Eric kisses me, "I do believe that someone is looking out for us. Before either of us put one on, I will have them checked; just in case this is a Trojan Horse."

I come back out to clean up the glasses but it has already been done. Patty is leaning against Cleander. She notices my movement and forces herself to separate from Cleander. Patty stands but is wobbly so Cleander stands up to support her.

Cleander offers to carry her into her room. Patty rebuffs him saying, "Thank you but I can manage; I'm not too tired to put one foot in front of the other." She hugs him, "Good night."

Though the brief hug looks natural Patty's inner thoughts tell me that not only does she want to stay in his arms and not move, but she also wants to forget that this has ever happened. _Talk about conflicted. _

The group disperses. My guards get ready for bed, Patty and her guards too; Pam and Cleander leave and finally Eric and I can get to our own resting place.

"Alright woman, you chose that dress; you will pay the price." Eric has a shit eating grin. "I have been rock hard since I saw you in the Elk's Lodge. Do you have any idea how painful that is, even for a vampire? I seriously contemplated kicking our entourage out of the dining room so that I could lay you out on the table. You have no idea how close we came to me doing something wholly inappropriate while we were in the theater."

I pout, "I'm a good girl really. I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"Ah, well." He sighs unnecessarily, "You did wear that dress and did cause a problem and that problem is not going away because you have yet to fix the situation. How plead you?"

I hang my head and say, "Guilty" with a smile on my face.

"Very well, your punishment will commence immediately." Eric pounces and begins to meet out my punishment.

I never wore inappropriate clothes growing up. Gran would have grounded me and scolded me something fierce. I like the grown-up punishment much better. Oh yeah, I may have Eric punish me again.

* * *

_Gosh, was it wrong of me to make it look like Mr. Thomas was still at large? I had fun toying with you all. LOL._

_In case you are wondering, the couple that introduced my friends... they were divorced before their first anniversary. On the bright side, my friends have been married for many years now._


	17. Friends

**8/10/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris_

_

* * *

_

(17) Friends

My thoughts, like my body are content. A bit sore, but happy with the reminder of last night. _Dear Lord, I... we... with others... _My brain is in overdrive and I am feeling more than a little embarrassed. We were far from quiet.

There are times when rational thought evades me. Most of those times, there is a tall blond Viking involved and he is to blame. When we were together last night I completely forgot that we had others in the house. We held back nothing. We must have sounded like, "Sookie Does the Viking," or whatever the porno flick would be called. Not that I have watched one, but I have seen bits from people that have... Just thinking on some of what they must have heard makes my skin beat red.

I throw on some shorts and a Fangtasia t-shirt then brush my hair. Leona announces, "I'll go on up and let Patty know."

Fiona asks, "Do you think she will come?"

If there is an answer, I do not hear it. Maybe Eric knows. I find the note that he has left for me and open it.

_Sunshine,_

_You have been working hard and have had much stress lately. I know that you do not like when I am "heavy handed" but that is what I am this day. Today is a day of rest. Your entourage knows what to do; today, you will follow their lead._

_Relax and enjoy your day._

_E _

"Sunshine?" Eric has never called me that before; though he does like to smell the sun on my skin. I wonder if that is a clue to what is in store for the day. I don't see how it can be given my celebrity status.

As much as I love to tan, there is no place for me to go right now. My home in Bon Temps is not security-tight enough yet. The back of this house is surrounded by trees. There is no sunny spot in which to lie. Lying out in the front is too dangerous; we don't want anyone to see where I am staying. Beaches are too public; there are too many variables. Sadly I realize that a day of tanning is not on the agenda.

I open the door and follow the smell of cooking food out to the kitchen. Fiona pulls out a tray of English muffins and tops them with ham (later, I am told that it is Canadian bacon). Maggie watches over a bunch of eggs cooking in water; she is poaching them.

While they do their kitchen dance, I ask what they want to drink. They smile and tell me that they will handle everything. Since they are not letting me help to get the breakfast table ready, I decide to clean up while breakfast cooks. I take a sponge to wipe down a counter-top. Before the sponge hits the surface, Fiona snags it from me saying, "Sorry boss," with a smile. I just take a seat. Maybe I pout too; cleaning is my thing.

Patty and Leona enter the kitchen area with Leona holding a laptop case. Patty eyes the case like it is a stolen possession. Maggie turns to see the look on Patty's face and Leona informs us, "She was working on her computer."

I start to giggle. I cannot help it, this is just too funny. All eyes are on me. I nudge Patty with my elbow as she sits near me. "It's a child's dream come true." Amused faces continue to stare with interest. "Think about it. How many times does a child hear that she isn't permitted to clean?" I turn to Patty, "Or, that she isn't allowed to do her homework?" We laugh.

Patty says, "Oh, I'd have loved this when I was a kid." She turns more serious, "I really would like to get some work done. I have another event on Wednesday and that is not a lot of time to finish up with the preparations."

Leona looks at Patty, "I'm still not caving in. You can ask the boss when you see him later."

Patty retorts, "I hadn't planned on seeing Cleander today. I had planned to stay in and do some work from here."

Leona responds, "I have not been told to make you leave the house, so if you wish to stay in, we will. But, you will not be working. The boss-man says that you are to take this day off."

Soon, we are eating eggs Benedict. This is some good eating. While we consume our meal, I ask about the itinerary for the day.

Maggie informs Patty and me that she has found a nice beach for sunbathing. Even though it is a public beach, it is one of the smaller ones in the area and is more secluded. I can't help but smile. I was certain that tanning would not be an option. Maggie notices the surprise on my face and says, "We heard from multiple sources that you are a sun worshiper."

I assume that she is referring to me since anyone that knows me knows that I like to lie out in the sun. But her words are said almost as though they are for Patty. Any of Patty's friends that would know this about her are in California; maybe she said something to Pam. Then again, we are both part fairy and fairies like to be out in nature...

Neither Patty nor I are allowed to clean up after breakfast. We shake our heads and head to our rooms to get ready for a day at the beach. Patty stops mid-stride and smiles. "I don't have any beach-wear. I might as well stay in and get some work done."

Without missing a beat Leona says, "You do have beach attire. It is in the box on your dresser. Did you not see it?"

"Ugh," Patty is grasping at straws. "I can't be seen in that; it is not my style."

Leona offers, "We can stop in a store and find something else."

I do not listen to the whole conversation. Instead, I go into my room and get ready to head out to the beach. It dawns on me that I too will need a swim suit, mine is back in Bon Temps. Just as I think about that Maggie calls out to me, "Sookie, Mr. Northman says to check the upper left-hand drawer."

Voila. Inside the drawer are two swimsuits. There is a modest one piece with many shades of blue. The other is a red bikini; it is not overly skimpy but it does show much more than the one-piece. The blue one is on top.

Eric loves to smell the sun on me after a day of tanning, but loathes the thought of another man seeing me with little clothing; hence, the blue bathing-suit. If I wear it, then I'm not getting much more of me tanned than if I wore my old Merlotte's summer waitress uniform. For a good all over tan, I need to wear the red one. As long as it is just us women, Eric will not get jealous.

Who am I kidding? As soon as we leave this house, we will have other guards with us. He can't get mad at me for wearing the suit that he left for me. Besides, it's not like I'd give anyone else the time of day.

I put the two-piece on and put some clothes over top to wear on the way to the beach. I come out to find that Fiona and Maggie are ready to go, but it looks like Patty is choosing to stay.

Without even reading her thoughts, I have a pretty good idea of why Patty wants to stay inside and it has nothing to do with wanting to get work done. I ask the ladies if they can wait a few more minutes and then I head to Patty's room. I knock and enter when she says, "come in."

I close the door behind me. I take a deep breath. "Aren't we the pair?" She looks up at me from her position on the edge of the bed. I explain, "We both are... embarrassed about stuff that happened recently..."

Patty pulls her head back and tilts it. "What would you be embarrassed about?"

_Seriously? _I fidget a little and respond with, "I... we... didn't mean to disturb... I hope we didn't bother your sleep?" I turn beat red.

"Oh." Patty smiles, "I wasn't thinking about that." She turns a little red herself and says, "It isn't unexpected for you to uh... with him."

"True." I nod my head, "but to think that the whole house heard us..." I am very red and cannot finish that thought.

Patty rolls her eyes. "You're in your own house. Besides, I come from a large family; it comes with the territory."

"Yeah, well that didn't keep me from thinking about staying in bed all day and hiding my face." I had considered that though, but I am a Stackhouse. I can handle it.

She becomes defensive, "I am not hiding my face; I have work to do."

"Not today you don't." My eyes level on her as I sit next to Patty. "I've already figured out that you have received the same message as me, "no work today." A day at the beach will be good for both of us. Besides, if my guards are so busy watching out for potential danger then I can't talk to them too much or I'll be distracting; come with me so that I have someone that I can talk to."

Patty rolls her eyes at me, "Nice try. I'm sure that there will be plenty of people to keep you company."

I change my tone and tell her, "Let's cut the crap. You're afraid that Cleander is going to show up, aren't you?"

She swallows, "For your information, yes. Mr. Cleander is my boss and I need some more time to figure out what to say to him." Patty looks at me her eyes widen. "I am mortified."

I know the answer, but maybe if she says it aloud it will help her. So I ask, "Why?"

Her voice is incredulous, "Why?" Patty looks like she is about to have a panic attack. "I cried like a little girl, I looked and acted like a complete mess... I even ruined his nice shirt."

Patty glares at me when I chuckle. "You ruined his shirt. Do you have any idea how many of Eric's shirts I have ruined? I lost count long ago... I can guarantee that he does not give a damn about that shirt. If he did, he wouldn't have held you so close."

Patty's head jerks up. "He shouldn't have done that. I should not have... Mr. Cleander is my boss."

"Would you rather work for a heartless boss?" I smirk.

She looks at me sideways, "There is a difference between heartless and... and..."

"I don't know if he will be at the beach or not." I tell her and she gives me a look to indicate that she is certain that he will be there. I press on, "But I do know that as his employee you will be seeing him again anyway. Wouldn't you rather deal with any awkwardness before returning to work?"

Patty says, "I will be too busy working to worry about it."

I nod my head, "That may be. If you stay inside today, then you will stew all day. I don't know about you, but that just makes things worse for me."

She capitulates, "I'll be down in five."

Twenty minutes later we arrive at a small beach. We come in three cars. The Weres in the last car get out first and check out the area. Two families and a couple are here for a day out in the sun. All but one of the people is human. The guards tense.

The couple on the beach halts their amorous session as the woman with long red hair stiffens and then looks at the Weres nearby. She says something to the man, stands, and then walks toward Daryl (a member of Alcide's pack). Alcide exits our car and walks over to the woman and Daryl. Her brain signature is not snarly red like most shifters, but it is clouded and I cannot read her thoughts.

After a couple of minutes talking, the woman seems excited by something and happily prances back to her beach blanket. Alcide motions for us to come on out of the cars.

We come out and set our beach blankets, and lounge chairs in the sand. Maggie pulls out a large cooler and a shade umbrella too. We settle into our positions and I see the sandy brown hair man that is with the red head, look our way.

He seems to be curious and I take a peek inside his head. The man just found out that some members of my group are kind of like his redhead. The man cannot understand how they are able to sense one another. The man recognizes my face from the news. According to the news, I am attached to a vampire. He wonders if I shift with the full moon.

The guy turns to his girl and asks her if I am a supe. I do not hear her answer, but he is thinking "_she must be some kind of supernatural creature." _He finds it odd that a breathing supe would be in a close relationship to a vampire. I think he says as much to his companion. After she speaks the man thinks to himself, "_Caoimhe thinks so highly of her. She must be one_ _powerful woman. I wonder if she would be powerful enough to help us._"

Soon after that last thought, Caoimhe (pronounced kee-va) works to refocus his attention. He gets the distinct feeling that she does not want him bothering me.

To Patty's relief, Cleander is not with us. However her other boss, Quinn, is with us today.

Maggie is the best. She brought suntan lotion, and not just any kind. Maggie brought my favorite kind of lotion. She explains that she saw it in my Bon Temps house and figured that I would like to use a familiar brand. We all put on some lotion and help each other to cover our backs. Then Maggie pulls out another surprise.

My Harry Potter book; It has been days since I have read it. I do love a good read. I just hope this book perks up soon, so far it is the most depressing of them all. I read for thirty minutes before turning over. Patty plays Sudoku.

I turn back over and take a sip of my sweet tea and look out over the water. Someone's thought catches my attention, "_Goddamn vampires. It's no wonder we're afraid of them; they're dead... What right do they even have to step into a church?"_

I look around the beach and I can count out anyone in my party. For one, most of them are shifters. For another, I know their voices. I have already figured out that it is not Caoimhe's man. That leaves two. One slender man with a receding hairline is building a sand-castle with his sons. Another man, with short black hair and bald spot on the crown seems to be listening to a radio.

"Alcide?" The pack master turns his attention to me. "I just heard something that bothers me... I think that guy over there," I point in his direction and luckily the man is not looking our way, "... heard something on the radio about vampires just now."

He asks, "What did you hear?"

I have the attention of our group. I tell him, "The guy is ranting in his head about vampires. What he is thinking is nothing new, but the feeling behind it... It feels like he was provoked; I'm thinking it was what he heard on the radio... Oh, and he said something about going into a church."

"There she is!" A man with short black hair and a sharp jaw-line says as he beams in our direction. He's close to Patty's height, maybe an inch taller. Next to him is a woman that is a couple of inches taller than the man, has a short bob of dark brown hair and a lean, muscular body. I can tell right away that they are both shifters.

Patty shoots up like there's a firecracker in her butt and races over to the man and hugs him. She screeches, "Warren!" Then she hugs the woman, "Lucy!" Patty pulls back to look at them, "What on earth are you two doing here?"

Lucy smiles, "We had it on good authority that you would be here."

Warren adds, "It's been a coupela weeks since we've seen our best friend an' we know she's been through a lot..." He teases, "But if she would prefer that we leave." The two feign leaving and Patty chuckles telling them to get their butts back over so that she can introduce us all.

We meet and shake hands. Maggie offers drinks from the cooler. I might not be able to read their minds, but I can tell that they are both worried. Warren asks Patty if they can speak in private.

She motions around us, "With shifter ears? I don't know that there is such a thing."

Warren suggests, "We could go for a drive. Lucy and I can keep you safe just as well as this group can. Plus, you're family."

"Ah, I love you guys." Patty pulls them both in for another hug.

Lucy says, "I'll drive."

Alcide intervenes, "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Northman has not authorized me to relinquish protector-ship to either of you. You are both welcome to join us as you are her friends, but without her master's express permission she cannot be without her assigned guards."

Warren and Lucy both growl. Lucy nears Patty and takes a sniff. She asks, "Has he been snacking on you?" Warren's eyes grow big as he takes a whiff too.

She points her finger at them, "Calm down! It's not like that. He... he's been... he's worse than one of my brothers."

That statement catches them both off guard and they stare at her in disbelief for a moment. The moment passes and the two start laughing.

Daryl quietly speaks to Alcide. Within seconds, all of our items are being gathered. Something is up; I can feel it.

Our things are packed back into the cars and we leave the beach. We do not return home. Instead, we wind our way into the werewolf pack territory.

All of our cars pull up and park in a driveway or on the side of the road. Many people are nearby. We walk behind a house. The smell of food cooking and the sounds of conversation grow loader with each step.

The werewolves are having a cook-out and have invited some guests. Sam is here so I give him a big hug "hello." I turn to see that Cleander is manning a barbecue. Patty sees him and is awkward in her greeting but he is gracious. She introduces her friends. Lucy and Warren seem almost star struck. There are a handful of children here too. I soon realize that even though some might be only half Were; their minds are not easy to read.

I cannot tell which children are full Weres and will begin turning at adolescence and which are half Weres and will never turn. Maybe reading their thoughts will become even more difficult as they get older. As it is, being around them is much more relaxing than being near human children. Human children tend to be very loud broadcasters. Hunter might appreciate meeting someone his age that didn't hurt his head. Huh.

For first time in my life I enjoy being at a barbecue with a whole lot of people. I can only hear a couple of minds and this makes tuning out the background noise rather easy.

We learn much about one another. We talk about how we all first met our closest friends. We laugh as we hear Warren's take on how he and Patty met. Lucy shares her memory of meeting Patty in a college gym class, they played volleyball that semester. Patty recalls a green Lucy when a guy named Taylor approached her one day after watching the volleyball match.

Lucy chuckles and says to Patty, "I was so relieved when I heard you tell him that you were not interested." She thinks for a moment, "I had been hoping to get my own chance with him. But I lost all interest after you shot him down." Lucy notices the eyes on her, including Warren's. She adds, "It bothered me that he was willing to "overlook" your relationship with Tim." She shakes her head, "The moment that happened he went from Campus Stud to Campus Dud in my mind."

Patty sighs, "I was nervous for a while after Taylor said that to me. I'm surprised that he didn't come around again after that. Thank god."

Lucy smiles and turns toward her husband. Warren tells me, "I might have had something to do with that." Patty raises a brow. He exclaims, "What? You're my best friend and that ass wipe was bothering you."

Lucy nudges him and adds, "Plus, he wanted you for himself." All of us listening in are a bit shocked by Lucy saying this out loud; but Lucy, Warren and Patty chuckle at the memory. Lucy tells us, "Warren wasn't too happy about Patty dating Tim. I guess it's a good thing that she introduced us or he would have run off Tim too."

Warren huffs, "I would not have run off Tim; even if I wanted to." Warren looks at Patty, "Tim was a good man, and I wouldn't interfere with that."

Cleander approaches our group and gives Warren an appreciative look as if to say, "Patty is mine but thank you for watching out for her."

The meat is cooked and we all begin to grab a plate and fill it with food. I take a bite of the ribs and exclaim to no one in particular, "Oh my god, this is so good." The tender meat is tasty and so tender that it is falling off of the bone. I have to watch myself before I start making bedroom sounds. Loads of compliments are given all around. All of the cooking was done by the men. I tell them, "Ya'll could open a five star restaurant."

They all laugh and Maggie says to me, "Cleander owns a five star restaurant in La Jolla." Cleander hears the exchange from his end of the table and nods his head.

Lucy asks, "What type of cuisine does your restaurant serve?"

"American," Cleander clarifies, "Not just steak and potatoes either. We have dishes that are typical from all regions of this country including a number of American Indian dishes."

Patty inquires, "What is the name of the restaurant?"

Cleander answers, "Preen." Warren, Lucy, Sam, Alcide, Patty and a number of Alcide's pack are impressed and stunned. I think the surprise is what causes Warren to choke for a moment.

"No wonder," Patty laughs and tells us, "When I was training under Tricia we worked on a wedding event. The reception was at Preen. The staff there was so on top of things that I almost felt useless."

Lucy says, "I hear that there is a three year wait list."

Cleander says, "For wedding receptions, yes. New Year's reservations are made about sixteen months in advance. There are a couple of other holidays that typically require ten to twelve months. The average patron makes a reservation about six weeks in advance."

I have the impression that Preen is an exclusive eatery. Of the two-natured people that I know, they are most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. But then, cats are thought to be finicky. He did name the place Preen after all.

Patty's mind has been blank to me since I have been tuning her out, however I cannot help but be aware of her emotions. I cannot understand why she is feeling the emotions that are coursing through her so I take a dip in her head. Patty thinks, _"He is way out of my league." _She looks for something else to take her attention.

The sunlight is coming to an end and the children are getting restless. Patty whispers something to a small boy and he runs off. The boy comes back a couple of minutes later and soon all the children are gathered around. Patty introduces them to Limbo and tells them the rules; you have to dance your way under the pole without touching it.

One of the Weres puts on some music for the group and the children start to Limbo. They insist that Patty Limbo too, so she does. Being taller than most of them is to her disadvantage and she is soon out. The children have a great time cutting up and get even more excited when they see all the adults watching. One round of children's Limbo passes and they ask the adults to play.

Some of us adults agree and we start a new Limbo line. The pole, which is really a broom handle, starts at chest height. Around here, that is pretty high up. I make my first pass under the pole and hardly have to move my head. Of the adults playing, Alcide, Quinn and Cleander are the largest. Warren is out before any of those three and he's almost half the size of Quinn! Each time one of us is counted out we all laugh, including the person that tags the pole. I do very well and get many cheers each time I pass under the bar until I finally fall on my back, which isn't far; the poll is very low. Betty, a cousin of the late Maria-Star, is the last adult remaining now that I am out.

The children are excellent cheerleaders, but now they are the only remaining dancers. We watch and cheer them until only one boy remains.

Parents call to their children; it is time to go home and go to bed. The children are not happy to be leaving but had a great time and I think us visitors are their new best friends. We say "good night" to the cutie pies.

Our unofficial disc jockey changes the music and people start to dance. Patty isn't sure what she wants to do. "_If I don't go out and dance, Mr. Cleander might ask me. If I do go out and dance, he may want to cut in." _Thoughts of dancing with Cleander race through her mind. Patty doesn't dance often because men tend to get "handsy" and she has never been comfortable with that. Not that Cleander has ever been inappropriate with her, but how would she react if he was? What if he remained a gentleman but she had a knee jerk reaction and flipped out? What if they danced and she didn't want to let go? She'll make a fool of herself dancing; she will simply sit and politely refuse any invitations.

Fiona, Maggie, Lucy and I all dance together in our own girl group. We have a great time but I wish that there was more of a breeze. I'm starting to work up a sweat. I dance with Quinn for one song and with Sam for a couple of songs. I take a break to get something to drink.

With a glass of water in my hand I find the way to "my spot." Warren, Lucy and Patty are in the middle of a discussion. As I sit Patty says, "Ah fridge, I forgot all about that. I'll have to call the office tomorrow to cancel."

Warren raises a brow, "Is everything alright?"

Patty tells him, "Yes. It's just routine."

Lucy responds, "Maybe Sookie could tell you the name of her person."

Patty responds, "I think I'll just wait. It is nice out this way, but I don't plan on staying long enough to warrant finding someone else."

My insides feel all tingly. Eric is coming near. I try not to freak or panic, but Eric is on his way here to me and I am in the middle of the Shreveport Pack territory, "Uh, Alcide?" The pack master turns his head my way. "Eric did know where I would be today, right?"

He tilts his head for a moment and then says, "Your vampire is safe." _Well that raises a red flag._ I look at him, silently asking for more information but he remains silent. Alcide says that Eric is safe as if to mean that he will not be attacked when he comes to get me. Alcide did not say if Eric knew that this was part of the plan for the day. Hmmm...

My thoughts are interrupted when a pair of cool, muscular arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to kiss my guy "hello." I whisper in his ear, though most of the two-natured can hear me anyway, "You didn't have to come here. I could have met you back at the house or someplace else."

Eric kisses my cheek. "They are not vampire," His tone of voice indicates that this counts as a strike against the group of breathers. He adds without so much negativity, "But they are your friends." I narrow my eyes at him for a moment. I know that he is telling me the truth, but I am damn sure that he is editing something out. _He is probably holding onto an insult too._

Alcide offers Eric a True Blood. Cleander seems to be about the only being that is not phased. Everybody else is a bit well, shocked, that the pack master would have a bottle of blood to offer a vampire. Eric graciously accepts.

Eric walks over to Patty and her friends. He gives her a peck on the cheek and nods to Warren and Lucy as they are introduced. I can tell that Eric is sizing up Warren. I do my best not to laugh.

My vampire asks me to dance. We dance for two songs and then the music slows. Now the music playing is perfect for couples to cling together and sway. He asks me if I would mind him dancing with his barn. I say, "Of course not, but Patty might." I see the look that means he expects an explanation and I whisper to him, "She thinks that she can't dance." He pulls his head back to look at me with a question in his eyes. I respond, "I know. It was a weak moment. I was curious and dipped inside...

"I'm sure you had your reasons." He kisses me on the forehead and leads me back to where Patty and her group are sitting. Eric smirks at me and then asks Patty to dance. At first she declines, but typical Eric gets his way.

Patty's friends and I watch as she and Eric dance. She looks good. Lucy and Warren watch as well and then Warren addresses me, "She says that he believes they are related."

I nod my head, "They are, the Ancient Pythoness confirmed it herself. Patty is not too convinced at times, but a DNA test is in the works and that will put aside any doubt."

"She has lost so much. It's about time something good came her way." Warren sighs, "A dead relative would not be my first choice but from what she tells me, he is good to her." He points a finger at me in mock accusation, "And you, Patty says you're like a big sister; you looked out for her and interfered in her life." He pauses and adds, "thank you."

I smile and respond. "I didn't do much but I am glad that I was able to help."

Lucy weighs in, "If it weren't for you, she would not be here now. That is a lot."

The emotions that I am reading from Warren have me worried. I ask him, "Is something wrong?"

"Patty is a target now, for many people. She went from running for her life trying to evade assassination, to being hated by many humans simply because she has been seen in the Sheriff's presence and yours as well." He looks at me with a sad smile, "It must be worse for you as the vampire's bride-to-be."

I say to both of them, "You love her."

Warren responds, "She's family."

Another song is playing. Patty and Eric are still dancing. At some point during my conversation with Warren and Lucy, Cleander left his conversation group to dance too. He is dancing with Maggie. I feel it the instant that Patty notices; Patty feels a tiny spark of jealousy when she sees Maggie and Cleander dancing.

"Care to dance?" Pam's voice asks from behind me. I turn around and her smirk tells me that she is up to something. I raise my brows at her. The song is a slow song, it's a couple's dance. Pam grins and holds a hand out to me, "Come on Mummy."

I shake my head at myself as I move to the dance area. Pam and I dance. Not to my surprise, she leads. Not long into the dance I find myself traded for Patty. It's as though she and Eric had choreographed the exchange. I enjoy dancing with Eric.

Not that I want to ruin a good time but thoughts are nagging me. I rest my head on his chest as we sway and I tell him, "I know something is going on. Care to share?"

"Tension between us and the humans is escalating." I pull my head away from his chest and look at him with a question in my eyes. Eric responds, "The humans believe that vampires are attacking their religious staff and buildings as well as some other organizations."

"But they're not?" I don't say that sarcastically, vampires are capable of a lot of things. I just don't see why a vampire would do that; it would only cause more problems for the vampires. That gives me an idea, "Could there be a vampire out there doing it? Maybe someone like Bubba that doesn't understand all of the nuances?"

"No. No vampire was at any of those scenes until an investigation was started." I had watched Pam twirl Patty twice. She does it again, but this time Pam twirls Patty right into Cleander. Cleander passes Maggie off to Pam. I watch Cleander and Patty dance and tell Eric, "I think Warren and Lucy came to see Patty now, because of what is going on. They're both worried. Is it that bad, Eric?"

Eric gives me a light squeeze and says, "It is not good. The last attack was in Texas, not too far from here. The humans are not reacting well. We are working to find out who is responsible; they will calm down once the culprit has been caught and dealt with."

"Whoever it is must be good if ya'll haven't caught him yet." This is worrisome. "Enough people already hate and fear your kind. More is hardly necessary. What is the AVL doing?"

He smiles down at me. "The AVL has made a public statement that no vampire has been involved in any of the crimes. We know, because we have our own investigators."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "People need to hear a better statement than that. Why not tell people that you know that a vampire is not involved because vampires are investigating too."

Eric wastes no time with his retort, "we would be accused of tampering." _Shit, he is right._

"Well then, when you tell the humans that vampires are also investigating you tell them why." I hold him tight and look up at his face. "The damage to property, the loss of goods, and the injuring of people is upsetting."

Eric grunts, "Little One, vampires do not care so much about physical items owned by humans, most of which are easily replaced anyway. Physical harm to humans is hardly a concern for a species that his lived off of their blood for so long."

"Ah, I know that." I smile and continue, "I am talking about semantics, Eric. Vampires and politicians are pros with semantics." _Thank you Word-of-Day calendar_. "You, for example have Fangtasia. Yes, you can rebuild but you would be angered should anything happen to it. You also get bloodthirsty when there is an injury or the threat of one to someone near you. Vampires might not care for the humans' plight, but ya'll can understand it."

Eric chuckles, "Clever, Little One."

Eric and I separate for a few minutes. He heads over to speak with Warren and Lucy, I go to Alcide.

I say to him, "We left the beach when we did because you didn't want that man to cause a problem if he recognized me."

Alcide nods his head, "He was but one man and alone was no threat. But he could have called people at any time. It was best to leave before anything arose."

"And this?" I wave my arms to indicate the barbecue.

Alcide tells me, "This is normal for us. My pack is tight and we eat as a pack several times a year. We invited Cleander to join us." So the pack master had me and my group crash his dinner. The Were leader says, "You are not a party crasher. For one, you are a friend of the pack. For another, I brought you here."

I tilt my head, "And Eric?"

Alcide's lips form a tight line, "Northman knew that you might be coming here. Being outside in pack territory is much safer for you."

I can't help but say it, "You bought blood."

"Yes, I did." He takes a deep breath. "The Sheriff has offered refreshments and such to me and my kind when we have come to him. We can be accommodating as well."

Alcide is sweet but I do feel weird about coming to the pack's dinner. "I still feel... It's not like you brought just me. Now days, I am part of a group and that's..."

He interrupts me, "If we didn't want you here, we would not have brought you. Besides, this evening has turned out rather well; Sam has met some shifters, you have been able to walk around, be yourself and dance, the pups love you and Patty now, the pack's guest of honor is clearly having a good time..." we look to see Cleander and Patty dancing together.

"If we had headed back to the house for the day, we would have understood." I hug him, "Thank you." The hug is brief, but it still causes a reaction. I feel a twinge of jealousy coming through the bond. Eric must see me hugging Alcide.

Alcide is looking over toward the area where Eric is standing and says, "The vampire does not look too happy."

I know Alcide is referring to Eric's reaction to the hug. I tell him, "He'll get over it."

Next, I head over to where Maggie and Sam are sitting. Sam finishes telling Maggie about his family and how they are doing when I arrive. I say to them, "I never asked how you two know each other."

Maggie responds while pointing a thumb in Sam's direction, "His sister and I were roommates for a while."

Sam jeers, "You were more than that."

Maggie laughs, "Right." Maggie turns to Sam, "Does she know that you know?"

Sam tells her, "Not unless she's put it together."

Maggie teases, "At least I have one less Merlotte secret to keep."

This catches my interest and Sam notices. He explains, "Maggie knew from moment that we met that I was a shifter; just as I knew her to be two-natured."

Maggie continues, "But like most dual-natured families, his younger siblings did not know; that was the second family secret I learned about."

Sam nods his head and tells me, "Yep. The first thing she realized was that my sister never told anyone in the family that she had a girlfriend. Mom and I knew about the relationship right after meeting Maggie, their scents were all over one another."

I interject, "So you learned of your sister's secret but never said anything and kept your own until the Second Revelation. Maybe now that you're out of the supernatural closet, she'll come out of the... bisexual one... you did tell me that she's married now, right?"

"Yeah, she's been married for a while now." Sam points at Maggie, "Her best friend here was the Maid of Honor."

We chat for a few more minutes and I notice that Eric, Alcide and Cleander are off a distance from us. They seem to be having a serious discussion. In another area, some of the Weres are reliving the Were war.

I can hear some of the war discussion with my ears. The Weres are talking to Patty, Lucy, Warren, Sam and Pam. Sam is amused with the retelling of the story though the event itself was not amusing at all. Pam actually looks to be impressed with Sam.

The trio of men disbands so I make my way back over to Eric. I tell him that Patty would really like some alone time with her friends. I'm sure that she would open up to them more than she would him or me and she sure could use that. Before he says anything, I remind him that her friends are both shifters. Also, I might not be able to read their minds but I can read their emotions pretty well; they care for her and are concerned.

Eric says to me, "Your argument is sound, but it is a waste." I stare up at him with a "Why?" expression on my face. He smirks, "She will have her alone time with them tomorrow if she wishes."

I chuckle, "You wanted to meet her friends first."

He does not understand my amusement and answers, "Of course."

Eric looks at me expectantly so I give him a brief explanation. "Many parents do that to their children when they're young. They want to meet the child's friends before allowing them to play, especially if they're going to the other person's house. In which case, most parents will want to meet the friend's parents too."

My big Viking smiles, "So I my actions are those of a family member?"

I smack my lips, "Sort of... If you were her parent and she was a juvenile."

Eric reasons, "I am her guardian and comparatively speaking she is a child."

"Watch it, Buddy." My words of warning sound more like a tease.

The cook-out is over, the night air is much cooler, and the mosquitoes are out in full force. We say our farewells and leave for home.

Patty and I attempt to take items out of the trunk from out beach outing so that we can put them away. We are both rebuffed and sent inside.

Patty narrows her eyes at Pam. Pam feigns innocence saying, "What?"

Patty says with an accusatory voice, "You're a conniving vampire is what."

Pam smiles, "Thank you. I could see that you enjoyed the dance as well."

Patty lets out a sigh of frustration and is followed into her room so that Pam can feed. A few minutes later, the two ladies exit the room.

Patty responds to something that Pam said before opening the bedroom door, "I'm just going to cancel. I'll reschedule when I know for certain when I will return home."

Pam turns to Eric. "Master, your barn has a medical appointment for Wednesday but must cancel since she is out of state. I suggested that she go to a doctor here but she does not wish to do so."

Eric tells Patty, "Given that you have had Pam's blood, any issue that you had should be gone. But if you have been having health issues, you should see a doctor just in case."

Patty tells them, "There aren't any issues. The appointment is for a routine checkup, to make sure that everything is fine."

Pam says, "There are doctors in Shreveport. One of them can do your routine checkup."

Eric shifts his weight and crosses his arms as he says, "I understand that there are different types of doctors these days. What title of doctor do you need?"

Patty looks at him, "I do not _need_ a doctor."

Eric takes a step toward her and looks down at her face, "The title..." His face shows that he means business.

The barn caves and says, "OBGYN"

The vampire furrows his brow, "Pam?" Pam shrugs; she is unfamiliar with this designation.

I tell them, "It's a female doctor. The doctor specializes in the female reproductive system."

Eric is all business, "I can see where the appointment is necessary. Perhaps you would be comfortable being seen by Sookie's doctor." He turns to me, "Sookie?"

_Fuck! _I look at Eric, "Yes?"

Eric asks me, "What is the name of your doctor?"

I swallow, "uh... well, he... mm..."

"Sookie?" Eric asks with a tone of disapproval as he already knows the answer, "Do you not have such a doctor?"

I look down, "I used to." He places a hand under my chin and tilts my face to his. I tell him, "Dr. Wallman left the area and relocated in Alexandria."

He asks me, "How long has it been?"

I am not enjoying this conversation. I answer, "A while."

With a warning tone he simply says, "Sookie."

I say it quickly, "Five years."

Instead of admonishing me he asks, "Is that because of the telepathy?"

While knowing everything that my doctor is thinking while examining me is not pleasant, it is not the reason and Eric will know if I lie. I sigh, "No, it's because of money. Doctor's visits are expensive and I've never head health insurance."

"Well, now you have both insurance coverage and the funds." His eyes find mine, "we will find such a doctor for you. I want assurance that you are healthy. Also, it will help us later when we are ready to conceive to know that your body is able to handle what is to come."

From what he just said and the emotion behind it, I think Eric really believes that we will have a child one day. I still don't see how it can possibly happen, but it is nice to dream.

We say good night to one another and then Eric and I head into our room. I get ready for bed. A question pops into my mind as I brush my teeth. I wipe my mouth and then ask Eric, "Did anyone find out why the electrician tried to burn down Fangtasia? I mean, if it was for the Fellowship or if it was a personal vendetta..."

Eric answers, "The electrician didn't cause the fire. Someone that stole his van did. He received a phone message canceling his appointment to come to the bar. Someone stole his van and that same person drove it to Fangtasia. We've looked at the surveillance footage but the guy kept a ball-cap on his head which hid his features fairly well."

"When did the world get like this?" I flop on the bed and roll under the cover that Eric holds back for me. "There's so much hate and it's been around for so long... you'd think people would figure out that hate doesn't get you anywhere."

He snuggles up behind me as we lie on our sides. "If only they could see the world through your eyes."

I snort, "That might be the worst idea you have ever had; seriously. Most people would think that I am nuts for having anything to do with any supernatural being after all that has happened in my mortal and mostly human life."

Eric says, "Would that they could see the world and understand it the way that you do, not simply see what you have seen."

I smile, "People would be friendlier."

"It is late and you have a busy day ahead." He kisses my temple. "You should sleep."

"Good night, Eric. I love you." I tell him as I press my back against him. My hands rest on his arm that is wrapped around my waist as I drift off to sleep.


	18. Secrets

**8/10/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I procrastinated a lot by reading other stories. I normally try for at least one each Monday, sometimes more._

_I will say that this chapter surprised me as I wrote it._

_Thank you to all of those that review. You rock! And to publicly answer Ziva007's question... I do not have a Word of the Day calendar; but I did look for one the last few times that I was in a book store._

**Reminder: **I'm just playing here. C. Harris owns Sookie and her world.

* * *

(18) Secrets

The morning routine passes quickly. The morning is rushed so Patty and I do not say much to one another as we are either dressing in separate rooms or putting food into our mouths. I put on some work clothes, light make-up, eat breakfast with the girls, read my note from Eric and head out for the office building.

Upon arriving at my office, the first order of business is to interview more of the security personnel. Most of the interviews are routine; the workers are good at what they do and are loyal. The second to last person from Security catches my attention.

Joshua Smythe has an extensive background in security. Like many of the Shreveport Weres, he was in the military. Mr. Smythe was part of an elite team and has several commendations. Since retiring from the Air Force, his services have been requested by many vampire queens and kings.

I say to the Were, "Many members of vampire royalty have requested that you work for them. I am surprised that you would prefer to work here."

Mr. Smythe smiles, "Oh, there is always a lot of action when you are with vampire royalty. Sometimes I do miss that. I have spent much of my life traveling around the world. Now I want to spend my time with my family. I can't do that if I'm traveling with dead people. Nor am I willing to work for just anybody."

I tease, "So there is no chance that one of the royals will steal you from us?"

He chuckles and says, "The last royal I worked for was Sophie-Ann. I do not believe that she will be knocking on my door anytime soon."

"No, I suppose not." I look at him and ask, "Were you there the night that the Arkansas vampires attacked?"

"No, I was not." He tells me, "I was in Nevada, on a mission for the Queen." He thinks for a moment and his face indicates that the proverbial light bulb just came on. "There was a woman that came in here last week; I knew I recognized her from somewhere. I just now realized that I saw her in Nevada's compound."

I say to him, "Not to be rude, but I thought ya'll had a really good sense of smell and that you could identify people that way."

Mr. Smythe nods his head. "Yes, we can. For it to work, you have to be close enough to the person to catch the scent. When I saw her in Nevada, I thought that she was a fangbanger."

If he saw someone in de Castro's compound that is here now, it would be nice to know. I ask the Were, "The woman that you saw, was she the same woman that was apprehended Wednesday?"

The Were sits up straight. "I'm sorry ma'am; I do not know anything about that. I had to leave work early that day; the collar must have occurred after I left."

"Oh," I think for a moment and then ask, "Do you think you'd recognize her if you saw her picture?"

He nods his head, "Yes ma'am."

I walk over to the file cabinet and pull out files for all seven of the ladies that had applied for the PA position. Every person that comes into the building has their picture taken. One copy of the picture is used to create a badge that also works as a keycard for those that work in the building. The other picture is attached to the personnel file. Mr. Smythe identifies Sally Swift as the woman that he saw in Nevada; the woman that he thought was a fangbanger.

Once I take note that Mr. Smythe has pointed to Sally Swift's picture, the Were looks at me and asks if there is a problem. I respond by telling him that Ms. Swift was the person apprehended last Wednesday.

I take a deep breath and then call the head of security and ask him to come up to see me. We'll meet in the conference room. Next, I ask Mr. Smythe to join me.

Mr. Smythe and I enter the conference room as Maggie and Fiona riffle through my mail and organize the chaos. Alcide is barking orders to someone over his phone. All three look up and watch us enter.

I tell them, "George is on the way."

The words have just left my mouth and the elevator dings. George is here. He joins us in the conference room and I thank him for coming so quickly.

"I don't know what ya'll did with Ms. Swift last week and I'm not sure that I want to know." I swallow, "But I think I know who she was spying for."

Joshua Smythe explains where he was when he first saw Ms. Swift. Given her attire, companions and demeanor he thought that she was a vampire whore. He never spoke with her and only saw her from a distance so the Were was not aware that she was two-natured.

All indicators point to Sally Swift being a spy for the King. Had she successfully landed the job as my personal assistant, Sally would have known nearly every detail of my life. Though I am not thrilled with that idea at all, as she would have shared that information with de Castro, the King probably wouldn't be so nervous about Eric having so many vampires pledge fealty.

If Sally were here, she would know that the fealty pledges were not sought after nor would she have heard about any movement against the king. Having the king's spy in my entourage might have worked out better. If the King's spy has not checked in, and I'm fairly sure that she has not, we could be meeting more trouble real soon.

There is not much to do about the problem at the moment. We will need to tell Eric tonight after he rises. After a lengthy discussion, we separate. Mr. Smythe leaves and returns to his post, I return to my office.

The next person that I interview is Eloise Reynold. She has worked for Eric for a couple of years now. The woman that enters the office wears a nice pink blouse with black slacks and a low heel. She is taller than me by a couple of inches, is slender, and has short bright red hair that sticks out in all directions. Eloise has multiple piercings in both ears and one in her nose. In my opinion, her hair style and piercings detract from her natural beauty. That too, surprises me. Eloise looks to be in her early fifties. According to her resume, she just turned forty.

Eloise has no work history prior to her current employment. She tells me that she was a stay at home mother to three children and that she felt it was time to do something more with her life. I read the real answer in her head. Mrs. Reynold loved being a stay at home mother; she was always available to take her children to the doctors, help them with homework, and to watch each game or recital. She thought that she had the perfect life. Then her husband died in a car accident and reality came crashing down. Eloise had to start working so that she might be able to keep her house; at the very least she can afford to buy food for her family.

The maid knew very little about vampires when she was hired; she only knew what was said about them on the television. Mrs. Reynold did not know that she was being interviewed by a vampire when she first met her employer. Eloise tells me that if she had known prior to the interview that Mr. Northman was a vampire that she would have backed out. Her employer has been nothing but kind to her and her family has medical coverage. The mother of three is grateful to have found this job. It does not provide enough hours and therefore she has a second job, but this one pays well and includes family medical which she would not get anywhere else. Eloise still does not know much about vampires; she keeps to herself and does not ask questions.

Eloise is beyond thrilled when I ask her about working full time at the house. She wants to accept but needs time to figure out how to juggle her children with the new schedule that we discuss. Eloise will also need to notify her boss at the super market. I tell her to let me know by the end of the week. Eloise is fine with my deadline, but I can read in her mind that she hopes to have it all figured out before she goes to bed tonight so that she can call me tomorrow.

I walk with Eloise to the hallway and then we turn in opposite directions after saying our farewells. Eloise heads for the elevator while I make my way to the conference room.

Fiona points to a large container of letters. She smiles at me, "You have a lot of fan mail."

The container of fan mail is the size of one of those cartons that the post man has in the back of his truck. The container is not just full, it is overflowing. I walk over to the container and pick up a couple of pieces before asking to where Maggie has disappeared.

Fiona tells me that Maggie is out getting lunch for us. I look at the clock and then pull out my cell phone to check my calendar. I have an appointment this afternoon. We'll have to leave within the hour. Alcide assures me that we will be able to leave on time; Maggie knows what she is doing and is very much aware of my schedule.

I take a deep breath and read some mail from my fans. Each one is a variation of the others. They all say that I am pretty and that my Viking and I look good together. Most wonder why I have not turned into a vampire yet and assume that I plan to do so. A couple of people ask me if I plan to turn and ask if the thought scares me.

Maggie arrives with lunch as I tell Fiona and Alcide about the letters that I just finished reading. I say to them, "I just can't believe that all of those are for me. If it is like this every day I will never be caught up with responding to them."

Maggie responds, "Most of the mail is repetitive. Your fans pretty much share the same thoughts; you're pretty, your guy is handsome, why haven't you turned? Or, when are you going to turn... After you write a response or two we'll look at it, we likely will be able to use that for many of your fans.

I retort, "But then I wouldn't really be the person responding, would I?"

Fiona tells me, "You can't think of it like that. About ninety percent of your mail says the same thing. Even if you had the time to respond to them all, you would go crazy writing the same response time and time again. Thinking of more versions to your message might make it less repetitive, but it also is time consuming. Plus, there are only so many ways to say the same thing."

I press my lips together. "Well if I wrote a fan letter to someone and received a response, I'd be disappointed if I found out that the reply was prefabricated... I might not be able to answer them all, but I will get to as many as I can."

"Well, you'll have to start tomorrow." Alcide informs me in between bites of his order of ribs. "Soon as we're done here, we need to get moving."

"What's this salad called?" I turn to Maggie. "This is a new favorite, thank you."

Maggie says, "Paradise Chicken Salad... And don't thank me. I picked it up but Alcide is the one that suggested it."

I tell Alcide, "You have good taste in salads."

He responds, "I know your tastes."

We didn't spend so much time together during my hunt for Bill that Alcide can know my tastes that well. Then again, he has seen the inside of my refrigerator.

I make a mental note of the name of the restaurant, Applebee's. I had heard of the place before, but there is not one in Bon Temps. Not that I could have afforded to go there if I had wanted to.

We finish up our meals, clean up our mess and start to make our way out for the day. My entourage and I exit the elevator on the main floor and like every other time, the employees nod and smile my way. The receptionist is no exception, but her inner dialogue is much louder than normal.

Cherry smiles my way and thinks about how much she likes working here. She is also panicking because her baby-sitter is moving out of the area soon. Cherry hates the idea of taking a personal day, but she will have to so that she can look for another sitter. The receptionist figures that when I come in tomorrow, she will ask me if we can speak. She hopes to God that I am as nice as I seem.

Once I am sitting in the car, I take out my cell phone and open it to the Notepad feature. I write myself a note about what I have heard today from Mrs. Thomas as well as a few other humans. I have an idea that I want to share with Eric.

Maggie eyes me as I type my note and asks, "Anything that I need to know?"

I tell her, "Just a note to myself. I have an idea that I want to propose to Eric. I know what I want to do; I just don't have any experience with..."

Maggie finishes, "...creating a business proposal?"

I smile, "Yes. Northman Enterprises is a leader in many aspects. I'd like to see this one happen too. It'd be great PR for the company and therefore the vampires and other companies, hopefully, would follow suit."

Alcide chimes in from the driver's seat, "Make sure that you include that last bit in your proposal. Any business man would want to know how it can help the company."

Maggie pulls out a laptop while Alcide is speaking. She turns it on and opens up a program. She tells me, "Here are some samples of business proposals. You can use these as a guide or even as a template if you would like."

"Thank you," I say as she hands me the laptop. I look at each of the templates but really like the first one best. I strike while the iron is hot and begin typing my first business proposal.

Fiona chides, "You know, you don't have to work in the car."

I pause for a moment, "I want to type this up while it's fresh in my mind."

We arrive at a hair salon just north of Bon Temps. I save what I have typed so far and get out of the car to be greeted by Tara. I introduce Tara to the new additions and we head inside the salon.

Moira Johnson is excited to see me. We talk a bit about hair styles, if I will want my hair up or down. She shows me some pictures; I decide to try the fancy up-do.

We talk and laugh and joke as Moira coifs my hair and then does my make-up. The process takes a long time which is good to know now. I'd hate to arrive late for my own wedding because getting ready took three times as long as I had thought it would. My hair is lovely but the make-up is too much.

Moira explains to me that women wear heavier make-up on their wedding day. The wedding pictures will be stunning. Fiona and Maggie agree; brides and celebrities both wear a ton of make-up. I still do not like it. Maggie pulls out a camera and takes some pictures. She explains that the pictures are for me to look at when I decide on my hair and make-up person, or people.

Tara tells me that the dresses she had ordered have come in. We have time, but I'm not sure that Alcide will allow it. I turn my head in his direction; I know darn well that he heard every bit of our conversation. Alcide smiles, "You will need to check with him." He points out the window, "I have to leave."

Tara and I look out the window as we head for the door. Tara asks me, "Who's the hottie?"

I tease, "Already forgot that you're married?"

She plays along, "What? I'm married?"

I tell her, "That is Cleander, Daniel Cleander."

"Whoa," Tara says, "Patty's boss?"

Now we are outside of the building and nearly to the cars. I turn to her, "You've heard of him?"

"Bon Temps is a small town; you know that better than anyone." Tara smirks, "The ladies at Halleigh's baby shower were really thrown for a loop when they thought that Patty was one of Eric's conquests... they had heard so much about Cleander, they were wondering if the men shared you two girls or if ya'll had a foursome."

I ask Tara, "So who snitched?"

Tara places her arms akimbo and shakes her head to indicate that of course I already know the answer. "Maxine Fortenberry. Bitch came in the next day looking for a new Sunday dress... says that Patty told 'em Eric adopted Patty or something like that. That Maxine didn't believe a word. I tell ya, she still thinks ya'll get freaky together."

I ask her, "Do I even want to know what the others think?"

Tara says to me, "Those nosy ass bitches are jealous. The whole town has been talking about how your vampire came in to pick you up with you lookin' like ya just walked off a fuckin' movie set... some of Halleigh's friends have been talkin' 'bout Patty and her boss. They're tryin' to figure out if the two are together or not; they figure that it is obvious that the two love each other... or, at least, are in lust with one another."

I chance a glance at Cleander. With his hearing, he definitely heard every word that Tara just said. He doesn't show it. Instead, he addresses an earlier topic. "Pam is expecting to see you at Tara Togs later this evening."

My body pushes against the car as I ponder what to do. I think out loud, "It'd be stupid to drive back to Shreveport. We'd have to turn around within an hour of getting there just so that we could come back here. I'd say that we could go to my house but I know that is not an option yet... Jason?" Maybe I could go see him. "Maybe I can go see my brother."

Cleander says to wait a couple of minutes while he checks. He places a phone call and identifies himself before stating the request. He hangs up with a "thank you."

Cleander looks at me and says, "Your brother was about to call you and was going to drive out to Shreveport. We'll save him the trip."

We pile into our cars. Maggie places a phone call and says, "Sookie Stackhouse is on her way." She hangs up and I look at her funny. _Who did she just call? _Maggie smiles but says nothing.

It is soon evident that we are not driving to my brother's house nor are we going to Hotshot. We are headed toward Merlotte's. I say, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Cleander answers, "Sam knows that you are coming. Maggie just called him. Protesters and fans alike are expecting to see you first appear at your house and then your brothers. There are not as many outside of Merlotte's. Plus, there will be a large number of supernatural clientele by the time we pull in."

"Huh," is all I manage to say at the moment. I think about taking out the laptop to work on my business proposal, but we will be pulling into the parking lot not long after the computer has finished booting. So I wait for all of maybe five minutes for our drive to come to an end.

We exit the car and I tell Cleander, "I'm surprised that you're not with Patty."

Cleander says, "Quinn is her guard while she is working. She finds me to be... distracting." I look at him; the work day is over unless she is putting in a long day to avoid someone once again. Cleander adds, "Patty is spending this evening with Lucy and Warren."

I say, "Good for her. I hope that she has a good time."

Cleander tells me, "me too."

We walk into Merlotte's and a handful of heads turn my way. The heads that turn are human and are gawking. The heads that do not are supernatural and are probably acting normal for my benefit. That is, they don't turn around until they note that I hug Sam. Vampires do not like to smell shifters on their humans and the shifters know that very well. Sam is my friend, so I don't give two shits when people turn to see me hugging him.

I turn to head to the table that Sam has reserved for us and Jason walks in. I go to him and give him a great big hug. He lifts me off the ground in a bear hug of his own. I kiss his cheek and tell him how worried I was. Now I really have the attention of the supernatural beings in the building.

"I know you were, but it just wasn't safe for you to come see me." He tickles my ribs, I squeal and I am aware of a heightened interest in the room. "Hmm, you still laugh like my little sister."

With that statement I realize that many of the supernatural patrons did not know that Jason was my brother. They must have thought that my greeting with him was more scandalous than the one I gave Sam!

We sit at a table and order drinks while we talk. Jason asks how things are with me and I tell him about the boat load of mail that is coming in each day. I ask Jason how he is and he tells me that today is the first day that he has felt normal and has gone outside.

Surely the people in Merlotte's and around town knew that something had happened to Jason. I ask him why he had not gone out for the past few days.

Jason explains that while most know that Jason was hurt, few saw the extent of the damage. If they had, people would be asking him how he was able to heal so quickly and why he hadn't gone to the Emergency Room. Even though the two-natured are out, there could be a severe setback if anyone learned about a bitten person becoming two-natured against his choice. He didn't want to risk causing a problem by having to create stories.

We order our food and I tell Jason, "Something else has happened since I saw you last." He looks at me with confusion on his face. I explain, "Before you were bitten, you were pretty easy to read. I had to work to block you out; which I did. After you...um, you know, you became more difficult to read but there was still some of your old pattern. Now..." I look at Jason, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were born and not bitten."

Jason leans back with an odd expression, "Calvin says that he can sense something different too. He's not sure what it is or what it means."

The others at the table sniff in his direction. Cleander says, "You smell like a full-fledged cat to me." The other guards nod their heads. Sam arrives with some of our plates. He shakes his head and says, "I don't get it, but I agree with them. Jason, you smell like a born panther."

Sam leaves and comes back a minute later with the other plates. My old boss sees the question on my face. I am wondering where our waitress is. Sam says, "She got a call a few minutes ago, family emergency."

"Jason," Once I have his attention back I ask, "You haven't fully changed have you?"

He shakes his head, "No, but Calvin says that this change in me he started to notice after the last full moon; just in the past few days really."

I begin, "You don't think...?"

Jason is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he picks up on my train of thought. "…That I will fully change at the next full moon? I don't see how that would be possible as I was bitten and not born."

"Well, let me know if there is anything that I can do." I sarcastically add, "Besides cleaning your house and doing your laundry. Gran let you act like a pig but kept you from living like one. Now you need to clean up after yourself; I don't have the time to clean your house. Plus, fewer women will come over if your place looks like crap." That statement catches his attention. Leave it to Jason to think with the part between his legs rather than what is between his ears.

Jason sees my face and tells me, "You're right. Linda will never come back to my place again if it looks like crap the first time she sees it."

"Linda?" I pronounce it like he does, with a long "e" sound; like with the name Lee.

He tells me, "It means pretty in Spanish. The name fits her perfectly. I'd like you to meet her Sook, but we haven't been going out for long..."

I smile, "... and you don't want to scare her off by asking her to meet your family so soon?" He shrugs and I ask him, "You really like her?"

Jason says, "I do. But I don't want to jump into anything serious just yet. It's too soon."

I take a breath, "What about Linda?"

He responds, "She wants us to be serious first."

I sit up, "You mean... you two haven't... Jason Stackhouse, are you dating a woman that you are not sleeping with?" His eye movement tells me the answer. I say, "Will wonders never cease?" I wonder for a moment if he is getting his... um... needs, met elsewhere; my brother is a horny guy after all.

"No, I am not sleeping around." My brother answers my unspoken question.

"Well, I would love to meet this person. You and I never got to have our Sunday dinner. How about we do that this Sunday? Tell Linda that we have a standing date and that she is invited."

Jason says that he will pass along the invite.

The conversation at our table proves to be so interesting that I do not realize all of the time that passes. Jason and Tara both give me updates on the status of my house and the Bon Temps Rumor Mill. They also share stories of the fans outside my home and Jason's too. Jason heard from someone that his sister was a swinger and that person picked up the information at Halleigh's baby shower. I can't help but laugh as I tell Jason about Eric coming in to pick me up and the ladies realizing that he and Patty had some sort of relationship. Of course, they jumped to the wrong conclusions. Jason is relieved to know that his little sister has not turned into a complete slut.

Pam strolls in and I take note of the time. She does not join us at the table right away; instead she makes her way to Sam's office after catching his attention at the bar. A few minutes later, the two of them reemerge. Sam returns to work behind the bar. Pam comes to the table.

"Sookie," she looks at me with a discerning face. "Your make-up is a bit much. Are you going on a photo shoot later?"

"Ha-ha" I look up at her. "For your information I kept my day appointment. I agree though, the make-up is too much."

Pam sarcastically inquires, "Did the same person do your hair too? It's a nice style for a night out on the town, but not for a wedding." She shakes her head, "You will notice the difference when I take you to real professionals."

I'm not sure how to respond to that so I simply reply, "If you say so."

Pam smirks, "I do." She looks at me and briefly glances at the others. "Your appointment is in fifteen minutes. We should get going."

"Yes we should," I think about adding the fact that the store's owner is sitting with us and therefore if we're late she will be too. But then I remember that there are two appointments tonight. If I'm late for the first I won't have time for the second.

I hug Jason goodbye, Sam too, and then leave the building with my entourage. This time though, I sit in Pam's car instead of my own.

The caravan of three cars leaves the parking lot. Cleander drives my car with Maggie and Fiona. The car behind us has a couple of vampires; the driver is Vinny.

Pam sees me looking back and says, "Eric knows that you are most comfortable around vampires that you know. You seem comfortable with Vinny and he has an interest in keeping you safe. More importantly, he knows his place and is satisfied with the woman that he is with."

I laugh a little, "In other words, Vinny fits Eric's standards for being a male guard?"

"Mostly; He would prefer Vinny to be gay." From her tone, I know that she is not kidding.

"Thinking about safety..." I take a breath and Pam looks my way for a moment. "... I'm worried about Eric's safety when he is at my farmhouse." I hastily add, "And his comfort too."

She raises a brow and says, "I'm listening."

"Well few people know about the hidey-hole and with all of the guards and what not, it is kind of hard to keep it a secret. None of the rooms in my house are light tight nor are any reinforced to prevent attacks." I adjust my position in my seat and look at the side of Pam's face. "I'd like for him to have a proper space to rest in. One that is comfortable and safe. I'm not sure how to do that."

Pam smiles, "There are a couple of ways we can go about this. We can talk to Alcide, have him draw up some plans and his humans do the work; I will glamour them afterward. Or, I can call Stefan and we can have him come once the current crew is away. Stefan can design and build a lair befitting Eric. And, you can rescind his invitation when the job is finished."

"Who is Stefan?" I wonder out loud.

She answers, "He is an architect, famous among our kind. His services are always in great demand."

_She is joking, right?_ Why would a famous architect come to work at an old dilapidated farmhouse?

Pam parks the car and looks at me, "Stefan it is."

"What?" I exclaim.

Pam tells me, "Trust me, he will love that farmhouse of yours."

"What... Can he really be trusted? I mean, you can't glamour him if he is a vampire and he could easily tell people where Eric sleeps." I fidget with my fingers. I'm not trying to be disrespectful of Pam by asking her this, but I worry about Eric.

"Sookie, Eric has only told four vampires where he sleeps." Pam looks at me to ensure that I understand the weight of her information. She tells me, "his maker, Vinny, me and Stefan."

I have so many questions to ask but we're getting out of the car now and I don't want to cause a problem by saying something that I shouldn't. We head to the store front and Tara unlocks the door to her store; the store closed over an hour ago for regular business. As we shuffle into the store I can't help but glance at Vinny and wonder if he is the Vinny that knows where Eric rests.

Tara takes out the dresses and Pam automatically decides that the one in the middle is not an option. I scoff and tell her that I plan to try them all on, starting with the one that she does not like.

My first dress is on and it does not look good on my frame. No, I don't look like a bridesmaid in one of those movies where those women look hideous; it just looks bad. The dress is tight in places that I wish it wasn't and it makes me look at least two sizes bigger than I am. I start to change out of the dress without stepping out of the changing room. Pam demands that I come out.

Pam says, "You insisted on trying on every dress picked out. I am here to give an opinion. You will not waste my time by putting on a dress and denying me my opinion."

I yell from my side of the door even though it is not necessary with present company, "You gave your opinion already. I'm not coming out with this thing on."

"If you wish to try on the other dresses tonight, you will." I could hear the playful threat in her voice.

I seethe, "You wouldn't."

Pam laughs, "Sookie, I will destroy these gowns if you deny me what I came here for. You know that I will not hesitate."

I sigh and come out of the changing room. "Are you happy now?"

"No." She points to the mini circular stage in front of the mirror angled in three directions. "Go on. Get your ass up there and show us this dress that you have on."

God, the dress looks worse with all of these angles reflecting back at me. Maggie has a camera with her, but knows that I do not like the dress so she doesn't bother with any pictures. Pam takes the camera from her and snaps a few for herself. After one spin in front of the mirror I narrow my eyes at Pam and tell her that I am done with this dress. I move on to the next one.

The next dress is very pretty. I like the style, but I'm not sure if bare shoulders are appropriate in a winter wedding.

The next three are also very lovely. One has a beautiful bodice, but I do not like the cut of the skirt. The one after that has the best cut of them all but the bodice is too plain. The last one that I try is simply the loveliest dress I have ever seen.

The top of the dress has pearls hand sewn into the fabric. My shoulders are bared, but there is a matching wrap and gloves should I want or need them. The dress has a long train that can be shortened with the help of my maid of honor or a bridesmaid; all she has to do is hook a section on a special hook on the back of the dress. The skirt itself falls perfectly. The dress accents all the right spots and minimizes the others. I feel like a princess. I can't stop looking at myself in the mirror. _Is this how Eric feels each time he looks in the mirror?_ I smile to myself.

With the exception of dress number one, the other dresses all received pleasant nods. The last dress gets a few "oh's" and "ah's." Even Pam agrees that it is a nice dress. She does insist though that I look at more dresses before deciding that this last one is the one.

Tara puts my favorite dress in the back and tells me that we can talk about alterations later, if I decide to go with that dress. We leave Tara Togs and head toward Shreveport.

We walk into David's Bridal. At first I am surprised to see that the store is open, but then I am greeted by Teresa. My bridal consultant is a vampire.

Teresa knows who I am and who the other vampires in my entourage are too. She pulls out all the stops. The vampires are offered warm bottles of RM and the breathers are offered champagne. We sit and chat for several minutes as Teresa asks me questions about my preferences. After several minutes' discussion, Teresa tells me that she will be right back.

Just a couple of minutes later, Teresa reappears with a rack of wedding dresses in tow. I stand up to look at the rack as does Pam. Pam looks at me with a question in her eyes. I tell her, "Go ahead."

Pam smirks and pulls three dresses to the side. "These will not do." Next she pulls two dresses to the other side, "These two are your best bet."

Tara comes into the changing room to help me with the dress. Teresa would have helped me, but I'd just feel weird getting undressed with a stranger; particularly a vampire stranger. I reemerge feeling like I am dressed for a ball.

This dress is of a style similar to the last one that I wore. It does not give me that princess feel, but it does make me feel good. This dress could be my back-up. I try on the next dress.

The second dress is as lovely as the last. I don't know how many back-up dresses I can have. I have to admit, Pam is really good at this.

I spend the next hour trying on the other dresses. Just as Pam had predicted, these dresses are not nearly as lovely as my favorites. Maybe the next time I go clothes shopping I'll try on her suggestions and leave the rest. That will leave me a lot of time for other things.

The bridesmaids' dresses here are nicer than any I saw at Tara Togs. Pam, Tara and I discuss and the two ladies try on a couple of styles. I like the halter with the A-line skirt. We make note of the style that fits each of them best and the name of my color.

With the last of the dresses tried on, Tara and I bid each other farewell. She starts back home while my group and I head for home.

Once again, Pam and I are in her car. Pam tells me that she thinks that my Fae painting would look great against a rose color wall. She then tells me that the next time we travel south, that she and I ought to go to Pier 1. That store has some great decorative items and I am sure to find some things for my office.

I sit up a bit straighter as I think about the office again. I need to tell Eric about Sally Swift. Pam notices, "Is something wrong Sookie?"

"While I was in the office today, I think I uncovered some information about Sally Swift." I look out the window. "I think I know who sent her to spy and Eric needs to know."

Pam picks up her cell phone and dials while hardly looking at the road; I pray that we don't hit a tree or something. She speaks for a couple of minutes in a language that I have only heard her and Eric speak so I assume that he is the one she is talking to.

Pam hangs up and tells me, "He is at the office now. We will meet him there." We make a left turn and head away from the house and in the direction of the office building.

Not more than ten minutes after Pam called Eric, we are exiting the elevator on the seventh floor. I hear two male voices. One belongs to Eric; the other is unknown to me. Pam smiles and looks almost giddy.

Eric and another tall vampire are in the conference room. The tall vampire has dark brown wavy hair, shorter than Eric's but longer than most men. This person is at least six feet tall, but he is shorter than Eric. The arm sticking out of his short sleeve shirt reveals that he is muscular but that his muscles do not bulge like Eric's. Eric's body language is surprising. He is usually reserved when he is around other vampires. He seems to be relaxed, almost like when he is with Pam.

Eric greets me with a kiss and Pam and I enter the room. Pam actually squeals and hugs the other man in the room. Eric breaks our embrace and with a smile says, "Sookie, I want you to meet my eldest Child" He turns to the other male, "Stefan, this is my bonded, Sookie. Sookie, this is my child, Stefan."

Stefan nods his head my way and says, "It is a pleasure to meet the creature that has so captivated my maker."

Well this sure has caught me off guard. I wonder how many "children" Eric has. Until now, I had thought that it was just Pam. I find myself stuttering for a moment before I get out the words, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Eric says to me, "Pam says that you learned something interesting today?"

"Yes... Um..." I glance over at Stefan, not sure if I should continue.

Eric assures me, "My children are loyal. You can trust Stefan just as you can trust Pam." _Snide jokes and all?_

I tell Eric about Sally Swift. He neither seems pleased nor surprised but gives nothing away. I also tell him that Mr. Smythe shared his information with George and my group of guards. I hope that I didn't do something wrong with how I handled the situation. Eric tells me that what I did was perfect. My guards need to know so that they can keep me safe and so does building security for much the same reason.

He changes modes quickly and says to me, "I asked Stefan here so that he could work on a project for me, for us. Pamela and I have some business to discuss. Perhaps Stefan can bring you up to speed while she and I get some other work done."

"Oh, okay." Sure, I can stay in the room with the strange vampire. He is Eric's child after all. He kisses me and says, "Don't worry. He knows that I'll stake him if he messes with you."

Stefan smirks, "No need to worry about _me_, old man." I think Stefan is intimating that I might want to leave Eric for him.

Eric answers my unasked question when he responds to Stefan, "Not even in your dreams, child."

Eric and Pam leave the conference room and go into his office. Stefan says to me, "Eric tells me that you have a brother." I nod my head and he asks, "Is he available?" I can't help but laugh, I try not to but I cannot help it. He responds, "Hey, I do have two eyes and a vampire sense of smell. It would be stupid of me not to ask. Anyone related to you has got to be a catch."

I giggle, "thank you. I think. But my brother only swings one way that I am aware of and it's not his way."

He sighs in mock relief, "I suppose it's for the best. I do prefer women after all."

I look down at the papers on the conference table. At first I do not recognize them for what they are; blueprints. Stefan explains to me what Eric wants him to do. Eric wants to build a mini compound. There will be a building for security to live in and another for the help to live in. He realizes that the farmhouse is important to me and wants the new buildings to match it.

Stefan says, "Eric has asked me to create some blueprints but he will not go ahead with the construction without your consent. He knows that the farmhouse and surrounding property hold significant value to you."

I nod my head and start to giggle. I ask, "Can they hear us?"

Stefan furrows his brows and looks mildly interested in my reaction. He tells me, "The walls are sound proofed. For our kind, that means we need to be quiet and concentrate. So yes, they can hear us if they want to but they wouldn't be getting any work done."

"This is just too weird." He looks at me, waiting for more. I explain. "I told Pam earlier tonight that I wanted to do something for Eric. She told me that one of the ways to get it done would be to call you..."

He smiles and asks what it is that I want to do for his master. Stefan beams and we talk for several more minutes. Stefan has the blueprints to my home but to get a real good look at it, with his eyes, he needs an invitation.

I say, "So we're in a catch-22."

Stefan asks, "Why do you say that?"

I tell him, "You need an invitation to the house to go in and look around but I can't go there to invite you in until the work is done."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Stefan leaves the conference room.

A few minutes later Stefan returns. "Eric has agreed that we can make a quick trip tonight. We'll take my car. No one in your town knows my vehicle."

I place my arms akimbo and say, "No. I want to hear it from the horse's mouth or I am not going anywhere."

"I'm a horse now?" Eric's voice rings from the hallway. He comes to the doorway and leans against the doorjamb. "I have asked Stefan to take a close look at the farmhouse primarily to insure that there are no major faults with the structure. He needs an invitation into the home in order to do his work."

I let my annoyance show through. I don't try to hide it because then he might realize that I am excited too. I tell him, "I got back from Bon Temps not long ago and now I'm going back? I wish I had known before now so that I wasn't going back and forth like a ball in a tennis match."

Eric steps closer, "You can wait until tomorrow. It is late after all."

I sigh, "No. Better to go now. I have a full day tomorrow and an appointment in Monroe tomorrow evening."

"Alright then," Eric kisses my forehead. "I'll see you in a bit. Pam and I will be here for another couple of hours."

Stefan and I head out of the building and find his jet black Escalade. We pull out and I say to Stefan, "What about the other guards?"

Stefan tells me, "We're not going to a public place. Nor are we going anywhere that people are expecting you this late at night. By vampire standards, I am old and therefore very strong as well as quick. If I were as young as Pam, then I would not be your only escort."

"Okay." _What else is there to say?_ I am curious to know how old Stefan is, but that is such a rude question.

"About seven hundred," his voice says.

I turn my head, "What?"

He smiles, "I told you that I am old and then you got really quiet. You were wondering how old I am but were afraid to ask... I am about seven hundred years old."

"Oh," my brows draw together. "About?"

Stefan chuckles, "I don't know my exact birth date. My people had calendars, but we did not use them to mark everyday events. People were born and died every day, those events were not noteworthy." He sees my expression and says, "We took great care to note movement of the planets and stars. An eclipse was noteworthy, for it happened so infrequently."

Not much of the drive is silent. Stefan is easy to talk with. I wonder if he is always like this or if I just think so because he is Eric's. We turn off of Hummingbird Drive and stop two car links into a driveway.

There is a gate blocking the way. I sit up and look around. It looks like we're about to drive up to a major estate. The driveway ahead is my own. It's the very driveway that Eric had re-graveled for me. If it weren't for the driveway and the big ole tree that Jason used to climb, I might think I was on someone else's' property.

A Were approaches the car and sniffs, It's Alcide. Alcide opens the gate and we drive the rest of the quarter mile to the house. As we make our way down the driveway I can sense several other Weres.

Stefan parks and we exit the car. I spin around looking at the fencing. Alcide tells me that the posts are set in concrete and that the concrete needs a little more time to set. He points to a guard post and tells me that there is one in every direction.

Next, we walk to the house and I invite Stefan inside. He looks around the building and makes a few notes. While he is walking around I take a moment to gather some more items from my bedroom. Stefan walks into my room as I place some things into a duffel bag. He opens my closet door and removes the items that are on top of the trap door. He opens the hidey-hole and slips inside.

Stefan pops back out and grins, "Lucky for you, Sis, you need a new roof."

My eyes go wide, "How is that lucky?"

His grin gets bigger, "It will take a couple of days to acquire the permits, rent another dumpster, and I expect that it might take you a few days to pick out new shingles" He winks at me, "and then one day to repair and re-shingle the roof."

I'm still not getting the connection. Maybe it's because of the late hour. Yeah, I'll blame the hour. Stefan explains, "Your roof really needs to be worked on before you return. If that cannot happen for a week, then I guess I just have to find something else to keep me occupied." He finishes his statement as he stares at Eric's hole. "Or did you want him to know of your plans?"

I smile, "No. It is very hard to surprise a vampire, especially Eric. I'll take the opportunity when it comes."

He teases me, "From what I hear, you are full of surprises."

I snort as we head back outside, "I'm full of surprises? What about Eric?"

Stefan grins, "He is over a thousand years old."

We make our way back outside and Stefan points to the areas where Eric was thinking we could put up the new buildings. As he does this he puts an arm around me. I look at him funny and he smiles. Alcide approaches us and Stefan squeezes me with his arm. Alcide looks at me with astonishment on his face.

Before I can say a word, Stefan is directing me back toward the car. He says to Alcide, "tomorrow, an hour past sunset." I don't hear Alcide's response, but I guess that Stefan does. A guard opens the gate as we approach. Soon, we are on the interstate headed back to Shreveport.

During our drive I can't help but think about Eric's relation to Stefan. I learned a while ago that Eric and Pam had a sexual relationship when she was first turned. From what I gather that is normal for vampires. But I always thought that Eric preferred women and that the only man he'd ever been with was his maker, because the fucker made him...

My car door is opening and I take a moment to realize that I fell asleep on the way back to Shreveport. "Sleeping Beauty wakes" Stefan smiles and offers to help me out.

I ask him, "What was with that back at the house?"

He knows darn well what I am talking about and responds, "I was just messing with the Were. He obviously likes you and needs to be reminded that you belong to a vampire."

My eyes shoot daggers at him, "Number one, I am not property. Eric and I are pledged and soon to be wed according to human custom. Number two, you seemed to want him to think that I was with you; which I am not."

Stefan smirks, "But you are property. In my world, you are Eric's human and that is what all supernaturals will see. As for you being with me, you were... at the time. We went to your house; I even spent time with you in your bedroom."

"No wonder Pam loves you!" I exclaim, "You two are so much alike."

"Come on. Let's go inside, Sis." Stefan says, "The old man will want to see you before you go back to sleep."

I ask him, "Sis?"

He smiles at me, "Would you prefer Mummy?"

I tell him, "Sis, it is."

We enter the house and Stefan steps in front of me in a protective stance. I ask him what is wrong and he says that there are intruders. I say to him, "A human and three shifters? They're with us."

The sentence isn't out of my mouth when Fiona, Leona and Maggie show up. All three look tense but not surprised to see the new vampire. After introductions everyone seems to settle down a bit.

Patty comes out a few minutes later. Her hair is wet and she is wearing a robe. She takes three steps into the room before seeing Stefan and then retreats to her room.

She comes out a few minutes later fully dressed in sweats. With a low voice she says, "Someone could have warned me."

Stefan chuckles and then I remember my manners. I tell Patty, "Stefan is a..."

Eric's child takes over, "... long time friend of Eric's."

Maggie says to Stefan, "Would you like a blood your Majesty? There are three types to choose from; True Blood, RM and another yet to be named."

He looks at her with inquiry. Maggie says, "Mr. Northman's child Pam brought it in earlier tonight. Whoever is making it has not yet come up with a name."

By now I have figured that few people know that Stefan is Eric's child. It would appear that they want it kept that way. No one mentioned that he was a King. I wonder where his kingdom is.

As if she is the telepath in the room Patty asks, "Your Majesty, might I ask the name of your kingdom?"

"You may." He pauses for a moment and smiles, "Maine." I can sense the curiosity in the three shifters. Not many kings leave their nest or their kingdom without protection. And, for the second night in a row, a male is inside Eric Northman's home. Stefan adds, "I'm on vacation."

Stefan looks at Patty, "How did you come to catch the Viking's attention?"

Patty spurts out, "Oh, it's not like that..."

He tilts his head, "So what is it like?"

"What's what like?" Eric asks as he saunters in.

I look at Eric and report, "the King was just asking about you and Patty."

"Ah," Eric's face lights up, "That is a story; one that I will be happy to share. But the hour is late and I do believe that I should bid the ladies good night first."

The guards all say good night and head for bed. Patty looks at Eric for a moment and then asks if they can speak in private for a few minutes. He agrees and says that they will go somewhere when he comes back out.

Eric follows me into our room and looks at me. He is wondering if I know what is on Patty's mind. I shake my head, I don't have any idea. I have not seen her all day and I have not peeked into her thoughts at all since I've been back.

My vampire kisses me and says, "I want to know all about your day but it is late and you need your rest. I will ask you tomorrow." He kisses me again before breaking away from me.

I say to him, "Two nights in a row?" He chuckles. I ask him, "Tomorrow?"

He helps me get ready for bed by removing my clothes after I brush my teeth. His help does not cool off my libido one bit. If anything, it becomes worse. Eric tucks me in, kisses me again and says, "I've created a monster."

I snuggle into my bed. In a few hours, Eric will be by my side and sleep will be much easier. Thoughts race through my head as sleep creeps in. I think about Jason, wedding arrangements, Eric's child, de Castro's spy... I start to settle when I think of the space that will be created for Eric at the farmhouse. Sleep is just around the corner.

There is a loud "boom" from somewhere outside. The whole house shakes and I bolt upright.

* * *

_Viking hugs to all that put this story on alert and set it as a favorite. I'll have him kiss you too, if you write a review._


	19. Iconoclasts

**8/10/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_Wow! Within twenty-four hours of posting the last chapter, it tied with chapter fifteen for the most reviews. You guys rock. I guess you like getting Eric smooches. ;)_

_This chapter mentions a few religions. I hope that I didn't write anything that causes someone to think that I am bashing her faith as that is not my intention. _

_As for the question that bitte-d'amour asked, "Will you be posting a picture of the wedding dress?" I have no plans to do so at this time but that might change._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(19) Iconoclasts

My mind sends out a mental net. The shifters in and outside the house are on alert. There are vampires outside and a couple of them quickly leave the area. From what I can tell, Eric and his two children are still inside. If they're not heading out for a fight, that's a good sign; _Right?_

The house shaking explosion has made me anxious and nervous. I jump out of bed and head for the living room. Maybe one of the vampires or guards knows what is happening. I open the door and step into the hallway.

There is another explosion; louder, more forceful and closer than the last. A few seconds later there is another, more distant blast. I hold onto the shaking wall so that I don't fall on my ass. I have to see what is happening.

I go to the living room and head for a window. Before I can peek outside, a cold hand draws me back. Stefan says, "Not a good idea."

My eyes travel to the people in the living room. Patty, Leona and Fiona are here. I do not see Eric or Pam. They must have taken off between the first and second explosions.

Stefan gently pulls me away from the window.

Patty asks with a shaky voice, "What's going on?"

Stefan responds, "Eric and his child are looking into the matter. For now, it is best to stay inside and away from windows." The vampire explains, "There very well could be people in the neighborhood waiting to see from which house the Sheriff and his nest-mates emerge."

We all look at him. I comment, "This could be an attack against Eric?"

The King answers, "Possibly." He then adds, "Even if this is part of a plan against the Sheriff the attack will not come tonight."

Patty maintains her calm exterior but I can sense her fear. Blocking out thoughts is much easier than blocking out feelings. I ask Patty, "Are you okay?"

Patty feigns, "Yep. I just hope that this ends soon."

"Oh come now, Patty..." Stefan turns his hazel eyes on her, "... there is no need to hold back."

She turns her head toward him. "I'm not holding back. I am fine. I was not in an explosion and I really do hope that it all comes to an end real soon."

Stefan laughs, "But you are holding back. I can see it. Somewhere in you, you just want to lash out." He settles into the couch and says, "Let's hear it. Give us your worst. I won't bite unless you wish me to."

Patty's mouth is catching flies and does not have time to form a response before Eric and Pam return. The sound of sirens blaring is momentarily louder as the two vampires enter from the back door. Rather than Stefan bowing and showing deference to his maker; Eric feigns deference and nods to his child as the king that he is rather than his child. _I bet Pam has come up with many remarks about Eric serving his child._

We look at the vampires expectantly. Eric addresses the King. "Whoever is responsible for vandalizing houses of worship has now come into Area Five. Four churches a synagogue and a mosque are burning as we speak."

Every one of us shifts uncomfortably. The King says, "The humans will retaliate. Shreveport is no longer safe for our kind."

"What? Wait!" Patty exclaims and we all look at her. "The humans don't know that vampires are responsible. That's just a conclusion that they jumped to because religious zealots are always after you." Eric starts to say something, but Patty cuts him off. "You need to help put out the fires. It wouldn't make any sense to help save a building that you set out to destroy. The humans would think twice about whether or not vampires really are the enemy."

Stefan says, "That would be an excellent idea if vampires were not so flammable."

Patty straightens herself and says, "Then maybe they should not stand too close while using their skill to put it out."

Stefan, Maggie and Fiona look both amused and confused. None has time to ask any questions as Patty, Pam and Eric abruptly disappear.

We're silent for several minutes. I decide to get a drink of water and offer to get something for the others. They all decline. I take my glass with me into the living room and sit. I'm not going to be able to sleep anytime soon.

I worry about Eric, Pam and Patty. Patty's idea to put out the fires should help with the vampire image. But, what if the humans start attacking them before they can help? I know that all three are powerful in some way, especially Eric; but no one is invincible.

Stefan's phone rings and he answers, "I am here." _I thought that was an Eric thing to do. Maybe he picked it up from Eric?_ He next tells the caller, "Bring him to Fangtasia. I'll inform the Sheriff." He hangs up without another word and speed dials another number. Stefan speaks in a language unknown to me; I think it's the same language that Eric and Pam speak to one another. The conversation does not last long.

I infer, "Someone is hurt?"

Stefan nods his head, "Yosef, a member of my entourage." _So he does have an entourage. _Many questions swirl in my head, Stefan notes my expression and answers one of them. "Yosef was in the synagogue."

"But he will be okay, right?" I would hate for Stefan to lose someone.

He smiles, "He will be." Stefan's smile fades, "Right now he is in a lot of pain."

I am curious, "Yosef is Jewish?" Jews have a reputation for their treatment of vampires; and it is not a favorable one.

Stefan nods his head, "Vampires come from all walks of faith, Sookie." _Of course; I know that._

Stefan turns his head toward Leona. She looks as if she has a comment or question. Shifters and vampires may not get along very well in general but they do recognize each other's hierarchy. Stefan silently indicates that she is free to speak. His informality startles the shifters. He says, "We are not in my court nor is this a public or formal event. We are in the Northmans' home. No one needs to ask my permission to speak while we are here." Leona says what she is thinking.

Leona remarks, "It must be very difficult for him, Your Majesty. For Yosef, I mean." We turn to look at Leona. She tells us, "I once dated a Jew. It ended not long after a date that we'd been on. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger... Before we started dating, he thought that I was a nice Jewish girl. I didn't know what made him think that I was Jewish, but then again I never thought him to be anything other than Christian. We got to know each other very well after that but stopped dating... Jews have some pretty strange rules to live by and I was not about to convert."

Fiona looks at Stefan and then asks Leona, "Does he know?"

Leona again looks at the King, before answering. "Yes. He took it very well. In fact, his children and mine are good friends."

The sound of an ambulance racing down the street interrupts our thoughts and reminds us of why we're up at this hour. Stefan says, "The Sheriff and his child might have to spend the day somewhere else. Dawn is near." He turns to me, "I suggest that you do not go out today unless there is an emergency. If you do go out, cover your head and use a different car." Stefan pulls out his car key. "If you need to leave, use my car. No humans have seen you inside and will not look twice."

King Stefan's cell phone buzzes. He opens it to read a text message as my own cell phone starts to ring. Eric is calling. Eric tells me that he and Pam will have to spend the day in Fangtasia. He says that everyone is fine and the bar will have extra day security. Then he tells me the same thing that Stefan did; to stay inside today.

I hang up. Part of me wants to turn on the news but I am tired. Stefan says that I ought to get some sleep. I agree and tell him that he needs to rest as well. The Kings says, "The couch is fine."

All of us look at him with shock. _What king would offer to sleep on a couch?_ I say to him, "Not for a guest, it isn't. I'm going to change the sheets on my bed. It's big so your feet won't dangle off the edge."

"I will not displace the lady of the house from her own bed." Stefan informs me.

I look at him and say, "Patty is not here so I will sleep in her bed tonight. I'd offer it to you, but she might come in later and want to sleep. Plus, my bed is bigger and better suited for someone your height." I level my eyes at him, "As the "lady of the house", I am not permitting the King to sleep on the couch."

Stefan roars with laughter. "Eric was not kidding. You are a brave woman to speak to a man my size with that tone, let alone a vampire." He then shares, "I have slept in the ground. A plush piece of furniture that has no worms, insects, bugs or dirt to brush off or pull out is more than adequate."

_Ew!_ I know that vampires have slept in the ground but I never thought about what else was with them. It'd be enough of a pain to scrub off all of the dirt. How often does a vampire have to pull something out of his ear, nose, or down below? I can't help but shudder at that thought.

I point a finger at him and the shifters look uneasy and shocked. "You are dying in a proper bed, Your Majesty."

I turn on my heels and head back to my room. I pull off my sheets and replace them with fresh ones. As I head into Patty's room, I inform Stefan that the bed has been made for him. He nods and then Maggie tells me that she went ahead and changed the sheets on Patty's bed. I thank Maggie and bid everyone good night. Stefan gets up and we all head for bed.

This bed is as comfortable as my own. I stretch and wonder what time it is. It has to be past noon if I slept eight hours. I open my eyes. _What the hell?_ I am in my own bed.

I look around and find that Stefan is lying on the floor beside the bed. Eric is not next to me, so it's not that Stefan moved for him.

I pick out some clothes to wear and change in the bathroom. I know that Stefan is dead, but it still would feel weird to change my clothes with him in the room.

The guards are awake and milling about. Maggie and Fiona are putting the sofa-bed back together. Leona starts the coffee maker. I look back at Patty's door and ask, "Has Patty come back?"

Fiona says, "She is with Cleander. I expect they'll be here in a bit. If Cleander is seen coming and going from here during the day, it will look less like a vampire's nest."

I go into the kitchen and fix breakfast for everyone. We're pretty quiet while we eat, and I think about what I thought was going to get done today. I'm obviously not going to the office today like I had planned. I want to go in everyday until I've at least met everyone that I should. After that, I won't have to be there as much. I wonder if I should call and cancel the appointments for tonight. For that matter, who do I call if I'm not coming in to work? I finish eating and excuse myself from the table.

After taking care of my dishes, I take out my phone to call the main number for the office building. Cherry should be able to tell the people that I was going to meet with that we'll have to reschedule. Given the time, I know that three appointments have already been missed. The mini screen alerts me that I have voice mail.

Eric left me a message to say that the receptionist will alert my day appointments of the change in schedule. He mentions nothing about my outing tonight with Pam and Tara so I decide to wait until tonight.

I take a seat on the couch and turn on the television. KSLA news has interrupted the regular Soap Opera to update viewers on the events of early this morning.

The news correspondent talks about the damage done to the mosque; an ablution fountain was apparently hit with a sledgehammer, muddy shoes were thrown into the prayer hall and an incendiary device went off near the qiblah but little damage was done as the fire was among the first to be extinguished. The vandals also left behind a depiction of Mohammed. It was a copy of the same one that was published a while ago and caused uproar among the Islamic people.

The reporters talk about the implications of vampires coming to put out the fire. Of particular interest is that the mosque was the first one to be taken care of even though followers of Islam are notoriously hostile toward vampires.

That the vampires were able to diminish the fires is a whole other topic of interest. No one can quite understand how it was done. From what they could tell, it required a group effort. The leader and three vampires each took a hose from the fire men and once every vampire had water on an area, the fires went out. The firemen do not understand it; the fires went out much quicker than expected. Whatever the explanation, many people are grateful.

The news segment wraps up by telling the viewer that there will be more coverage later on KSLA News at Five. I change the channel to CNN.

The reporter tells us that the Catholic Church that was vandalized saw much destruction. Several of the ornate glass windows were shattered, the altar was toppled over, and the crucifix was taken down and destroyed. One of the Baptist churches faired pretty much the same as the Catholic one. The other Baptist church had people inside, so the vandals did not go into that part of the church. The Methodist church had no crucifix or statues to destroy so the vandals destroyed the PA system and set fire to a pile made of religious texts.

Three of the five religious leaders have released a statement. Each statement is basically the same as the others. The leaders are grateful that the building has been saved, no lives were lost, and that the damage was not as bad as it could have been. Each statement says that it must be some part of God's plan and that they will pray for these attacks to come to an end. They all talk about how grateful their community is but fall short of actually thanking the vampires. There is no word yet from the Methodists or the Jews. Reporters hope to get a statement from them soon.

For the next hour or so, every news channel that I find is saying the same thing and showing the same footage. They do this even when the channel is hosting a debate. The hottest topic at the moment is whether or not the vampires are really behind it all. I grow tired of listening to the dribble and leave the room, allowing the others to continue watching if that is what they want.

I head back into my room and step around Stefan to get to my laptop. I turn it on and while it boots I take out my flash drive. The next two hours are spent working on my business proposal.

When I am finished, I make sure that my work is saved and head out to the Living Room. Fiona says to me, "Sounds like you were typing up a storm."

"Yeah, I think I finished writing my first business proposal." I fidget a little, "I just hope that it's good and that Eric doesn't think that what I came up with is mediocre."

Maggie says to me, "As I've said, I have some experience writing up proposals. I can take a look if you'd like."

I tell her, "I'd appreciate that."

I retrieve the laptop from my room and hand it to Maggie. Maggie starts to look over my work while Fiona and Leona go into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Leona informs me that Patty and Cleander are on their way here. While we wait, Maggie gives me a couple of tips for tweaking my presentation and tells me that she thinks Eric will like it.

The front door opens and two people walk inside. I see a tall woman with a bob of black hair walk in. Luckily I recognize her mental signature. Patty is wearing a wig and a new suit. The person with her looks like a relative of Cleander. He is taller, his chest is broader and he has some facial hair. _Eric is going to have a shit fit if someone has come in here without his permission; especially a male._

No sooner do I have that thought than the man shortens his height, loses his facial hair and narrows his chest. Cleander is still big and tall, but now he looks like the lion King that I have met. Patty takes off her wig with a sigh of relief.

The door closed not more than thirty seconds ago and Cleander is being held by his neck, against a wall. Stefan threatens, "You made a mistake coming here."

I race over to them and try to get Stefan's attention. Everything happens in less than a minute. I think that he is going to snap Cleander's neck or drain him. Tension is high. I try talking to him, telling him that Cleander is one of us. Stefan's instincts are not letting me through. I hear one of the guards say something about silver. In a last ditch effort to keep him from killing Cleander I yell at Stefan, "Eric is going to be pissed if you kill him." Just like that, I have his attention.

Stefan looks at me funny and I say to him, "This is Daniel Cleander. Cleander and Eric have been working together... He has even been inside this house before. I don't know how long a scent lingers, but you might be able to smell him on the couch." I then pull out my cell phone and pull up the text message from Eric telling me that Cleander would come by. I show Stefan the message.

The vampire releases Cleander and says, "My apologies." As if he is speaking to himself Stefan states, "Eric is full of surprises these days."

We all stare at him in disbelief. I express, "Talk about surprises. Dusk isn't for at least two more hours. How are you awake?"

"Your Sheriff flies, I can stay awake during the day... every vampire is different." _Does that mean that he can go outside too? _Stefan answers the unspoken question shared, no doubt, by the rest of us. "No, I cannot go out in the sun." He amends his statement, "That's not technically true. I could go out in the sun, but it would be the last thing that I ever do."

Cleander addresses Stefan, "Have the guards been harmed?"

Stefan responds, "The guards are fine. The Sheriff does not care for many people to know his place of residence. Well, he used to be opposed to that."

"You can blame me for that one," I announce. "Eric didn't have anyone else over until I came along and then that article in that stupid magazine showed up."

The vampire growls, "GHL?" Stefan looks at me and then says, "No one can blame you for the actions of others." He thinks for a moment and then adds, "The fact that Eric has allowed so many people in, including a male, is testament to how much he cares for you."

He turns to Cleander, "I doubt that the Sheriff wants more people to know his location and few know that I am down here. My guards are close should they be needed."

The group settles down. Cleander and Patty carry a couple of grocery bags into the kitchen. I hear Fiona tell them that the asparagus is already cooking. Patty thanks Fiona and then starts to work. Fiona and Cleander ask if there is anything that they can do to help. Patty says that there is nothing for them to do aside from setting the table and putting out the salad.

The meal is simple and delicious. Patty made a spinach salad with baby spinach, caramelized onions, bacon, egg and homemade vinaigrette. To go with that, we have broiled salmon served with a mustard sauce and roasted asparagus.

The only person that does not eat is Stefan but I make sure to heat some blood for him. He seems to like the no-name brand so that is what he gets. I hope Pam isn't too pissed that her supply is going down.

We talk while we eat. I comment that Cleander and Stefan seem to know one another. Stefan explains that while they have never met in person, they have spoken to one another. Also, Cleander is the head of a security training academy. Stefan's day guards are graduates of that academy.

Stefan reiterates that he truly is surprised with Eric. He understands the reason for allowing the guards in; the ones protecting me. But he is still mystified that he has allowed a male inside. In his seven hundred years, he has never known Eric to do such a thing.

Patty points out that Stefan is inside Eric's home, so maybe it isn't that rare after all. Stefan replies by saying that he had never stepped foot in this house until last night. He has known the address, but has never been inside. In fact, he had never come to this part of the country until recently.

I realize that while Stefan says he has never been inside this house, he has not said anything about Eric's past dwellings. Nevertheless, I am interested in the fact that he has never been to the south before.

I ask him, "So when was the last time you saw Eric?"

"Eighteen ninety nine;" He smiles and adds, "Eric, Pam and I shared a nest with a few others in Iceland that winter."

Patty asserts, "So Eric has had male roommates before?"

The vampire smiles at her verbiage. "Oh yes, he has shared nests with a few trusted men. Eric does not choose his nest-mates lightly." Stefan takes a sip of his blood and savors it.

Cleander clears the table after we finish eating. He thanks Patty for the meal and tells her how much he enjoyed it. Patty likes his words but is pretty sure that he is just saying them to be kind.

Back in the Living Room I speak to Patty, "I guess you went to work?"

She sighs, "Yeah. It was a bit insane. They didn't want me coming back here right away in case someone was watching the area. So I went with Mr. Cleander to his hotel room." Patty says this part sarcastically, "Because God forbid that I sleep in a hotel room without an escort."

Stefan is trying to piece together his information. He eyes Cleander and asks Patty, "Did your guard do something inappropriate?"

She is instantly defensive, "No! He would never... Cleander, Mr. Cleander is my boss."

The King announces, "Well that is good to know. The Sheriff would be most upset if his human were harmed." The vampire furrows his brow, "I find it odd that although he protects you as his human, you smell of his child."

I chime in, "I guess Eric hasn't yet told you how they met?"

Stefan responds, "No, he has not."

I say to him, "It's not a secret but I don't want to be the one to tell you. It should be Eric or Patty and I bet that Eric would love to be the one to tell you the story."

The King raises his brows in interest and nods his head.

Patty excuses herself to go to the kitchen. The rest of us turn our attention to the evening news. The first segment is about a celebrity that was in a car accident; she is suspected of driving under the influence. The next segment has coverage of an airplane crash that killed nearly one hundred passengers; all were highly influential. Once the anchors start repeating the same information I start thinking to myself how ridiculous it is that the very first story covered was of an idiotic celebrity while one regarding the deaths of diplomats took a back seat.

The next segment covers the attempted destruction of five religious buildings in the Shreveport area. The holy building with the least amount of damage appears to be the synagogue. Early reports indicate that someone interrupted the vandals. That segment has a lot of the same footage as was seen on the other channels. The news anchor on location near one of the Baptist churches interviews passersby for their thoughts.

I've heard and seen enough for now, so I go into the kitchen to see what Patty is up to. She has out a large bag of Granny Smith apples and another with a few McIntosh. I look at her sideways, "Are you making pies?"

Patty simply says, "No, I'm making applesauce. I want a snack but if I open a bag of potato chips I'll eat the whole thing. I haven't had applesauce in a while and if I gorge myself on it, it's not so bad."

I look at the mound of apples, "You do know that they sell applesauce in the store?"

She scoffs, "Can't compare to the real stuff."

I help her peel and core the apples. We take care of the Granny Smiths first since they are firmer than the others. I inform Patty, "We may have to send someone out for sugar. I'm not sure that we have enough."

Patty says, "No need. I don't put in sugar; not that way anyway."

She has my interest. _What kind of applesauce doesn't have sugar?_ We continue to peel and core the apples and I ask about her day with Lucy and Warren.

Patty smiles brightly, "We had a great time. It felt good to spend some time with them, vent and catch up on events back home."

I ask her, "Did he tell you what he came here for?"

She tilts her head and looks at me in exasperation. Patty thinks that I read Warren's mind and know what he wanted to talk to her about. I tell her, "I could sense his desire to say something, but I don't know what it was. I'm not asking you to tell me either; I'm just curious if he told you."

Patty relaxes a bit and says, "Yes, he told me. He came because of Frederick Thomas."

_What?_ I want to ask her, but I keep my mouth shut as she puts the lid on the pot of cooking apples. We sit at the table and she tells me, "Warren came to speak to me about the guy. Warren wanted to warn me that he was out of jail, discuss protecting me from him, and apologize for losing him."

My brows draw together. "Apologize?"

Patty nods her head, "He planned to go after Freddy. Once he'd heard that the creep was released, he began the hunt but the trail went cold at the zoo... Warren came to apologize for letting him slip away and wanted to ensure that the bastard couldn't get to me again."

I look at her sideways, "So Warren knew about Freddy Thomas?"

She says, "Yeah. Warren and I were already great friends and spending every moment of free time together. Had Warren been in town when it all happened, he would have been in on the family... uh... he would have been a part of it."

I infer, "But he didn't go after Freddy the other times that he was released from prison?"

"No," she presses her lips together. "My family didn't want anyone going after him. There was so much trouble because the family beat the crap out of him that we feared more problems if something else happened... My father made it clear that it was best to stay away after that."

"So all of those years, Warren did not go after him because the police would suspect that your family had played a part." I guess, "Freddy's last prison sentence must've started before your family was killed."

Patty nods, "Yeah. We were angry and sad because he had taken another victim. We weren't exactly happy with his light sentence, but at least he wouldn't be able to do it again for a while."

"Did you tell him?" She knows what I'm asking.

Eric's barn says, "Yes. He was happy and angry at the same time. Warren was happy that the guy was dead but angry that he didn't get a piece of him... I didn't tell him who or how, but he knows. He told me that he knows it was Eric and Cleander; that it only made sense."

I assure her, "Warren does care about you. I don't see him being a problem."

Patty starts, "Oh, no... I would never imply that he... It's just that it's not something that I did. I wouldn't feel right tattling, if I'd done it myself that would be different entirely."

Patty checks on the status of the apples and turns off the heat. She takes a potato masher and begins to mash the fruit. Patty then takes out a package of cinnamon hearts and dumps them in. She tells me, "This is how I add sugar." She spoons some into a bowl and asks if I want to try some.

The red mixture of hot apples carries the cinnamon scent. I've never had hot applesauce before. It's almost like eating the inside of an apple pie; just not as sweet. Patty tells me that she was the only one in her family that would eat applesauce hot or cold. The others would never dare eat it cold.

We talk a little more while enjoying our snack and I find out that Warren and Lucy both think that Patty ought to give Cleander a chance. She tells me, "They asked me all kinds of questions about Cleander. I think they were trying to make a case for me to go out with him; they'd ask me something, I'd respond and they had a rebuttal... the rest of the evening was great. At least until I came back here and the explosions started."

"Well, at least your idea of putting out the fires seems to be working." I smile, "I don't see any mobs with pitchforks yet. Just as you expected, the humans are not so sure that vampires really are the responsible assholes." I ask, "What time did you get to the hotel?"

She sighs, "About five, five thirty." Her tone changes as she adds, "Cleander can be infuriating... the hotel room had one queen size bed. Not only would he not allow me to inquire about a room for myself but he insisted that I take his bed."

I tilt my head, "So what did you do?"

Patty tells me, "I looked in the closet for extra blankets to make myself an area on the floor and he took it. He "thanked me" for creating his sleeping area and told me to get into mine."

I can't help but snort. I had a similar situation with Stefan last night. I tell Patty, "I'll tell you when you're done."

Patty continues her tale. She was exhausted but refused to sleep on the bed while her boss was on the floor. Nor did she want to sleep under the covers because her outfit was full of soot and she had nothing to change into; so in her opinion that was another reason for her to sleep on the floor. Cleander took out a shirt of his and gave it to her to sleep in. She felt weird showering in a hotel room with her boss and then wearing his shirt, but she was grateful for the opportunity to clean up and have something clean to put on. As she talks Patty makes an unconscious move as though she is going to smell her shirt; she liked the smell of his shirt. Patty then tells me that they compromised with the sleeping arrangement. They both slept on the bed. Patty was under the covers but Cleander slept on top. With a voice that indicates her own astonishment she says, "I thought I'd never fall asleep with him next me but I slept like a baby... that mattress was very comfortable." _Yeah, you just tell yourself that._

Pam enters the house and addresses Stefan. "Your Majesty, the Sheriff has sent me here to take over guard duty of his humans. He is in Fangtasia attempting to locate kosher blood."

Leona tentatively announces, "I'm pretty sure there is no such thing."

Stefan tells us, "No, there is not. The best he can do is feed from a kosher human."

I don't want to come off as ignorant but I'd like to know, "What is "kosher"?"

Stefan tells me, "Jews have a dietary law; foods that fulfill the requirements are considered kosher. Jewish law says that blood is not kosher."

"Oh." I turn to Leona, "That's what you meant about it being hard for Yosef."

Pam shares with us, "I hope I get to witness his wrath when he catches the bloodbags. Yosef is seething." She turns to Patty, "He wishes to thank you in person and hopes that he did not scare you."

Stefan's eyebrows raise and he addresses Patty. "Each time I hear something about you it is... interesting. Are you a witch?"

Patty can't help but snort, "No, I'm not a witch."

Pam states, "The Master is not too fond of witches. He only tolerates the ones that Sookie is cozy with."

All eyes are on me now. "That's me, ambassadress to supernaturals." _That's what it feels like sometimes. Though there are many times that I feel more like a dog's tug toy._

Stefan shakes his head and leaves the house. Pam pulls out a wig for me and tells me to put it on. My face turns sour when I see the wig; it looks like it came right off of my former and deceased friend Arlene. Patty puts her wig back on.

Pam, Patty, Cleander, Leona, Maggie, Fiona and I all head out the door; Pam, Patty and I ride in Stefan's car. _I guess he didn't need it._ The other four are in a car ahead of us. The car behind us has a couple of vampires that have pledged their loyalty to Eric.

Our first stop is at a bakery. Tara meets me in the parking lot and tells me that she won't be coming with me to the next stop. She would like to but the baby is sick and she doesn't think that it's fair for JB to have to handle it on his own. Plus, she wants to be there for her girl.

I look at the cake designs and again am awed with what people can do with food. There are a couple of designs that I like, but not any more than the ones I saw in Carmine's catalogue. The living members of my group and I try several samples of cake.

I try to be polite, but the cakes are not very good. The carrot cake is awful; I may never want to eat another carrot again. The red velvet cake has a nice tint to it but no flavor at all. The chocolate cakes are fine, but I can do just as well with a box of Betty Crocker. We leave the bakery and I cross the place off of my list.

Tara and I part. I wish that we had more time together but there's not much to do about it.

The rest of us continue to a bridal boutique that Pam suggested. The consultant meets us at the door and offers us all refreshments. She has a number of dresses already selected based on what Pam has told her. Pam looks through the dresses that are on the rack for me to try on and approves of all but one.

I wish that she had vetoed more dresses. I want to go home to my husband and this is going to take a while. Every dress is gorgeous. One in particular is beyond words, but I don't feel right in it; it just isn't me. When I take off the dress I notice the tag that tells me that the dress is a Vera Wang. No wonder it is so lovely. But it is still not for me. My favorite dress so far is the one in Tara Tog's.

During the ride back to the house I break our silence, "So the King is a carpenter."

Pam retorts, "He wasn't born a king." Pam turns to look in the back seat and my fear kicks in; I don't want to die because her eyes are facing the wrong direction. Pam gives me a knowing look before returning her gaze to the road. She says to Patty, "Is Cleander as hot without his clothes as he is with them?"

Patty fires back, "I wouldn't know."

Pam sighs in disgust. "You slept with a handsome specimen and did not even enjoy the view. What a waste."

"Uh," Patty shifts forward, "We didn't sleep together."

Pam's tone is droll, "Did you fuck? You don't smell of sex."

Patty begins, "Pam I..."

I cut in, "Pam is just playing with you."

During the rest of the drive, Pam is able to manipulate Patty into confessing that she does have feelings for Cleander. Patty hastily adds that she will never act on those feelings but I can see the smirk on Pam's face.

We females return to the house, but Cleander drives off once we are inside. Patty and Pam head for her room. I hear Pam say that she knows how excited Patty feels with Pam teases her flesh and then feeds from her. Then Pam tells Patty to imagine that it's Cleander nuzzling her neck. Patty responds with a "Pam!" The door closes.

I take a shower and prepare for bed happy that I do not have to scrape off a mountainous layer of make-up like last night. There is a knock on a door, it must be Patty's. I hear Leona call to her, "You might want to come see this."

I hear her door open and I soon follow, wearing my nightgown and robe. The news is on.

The congregants of the Methodist church are publicly thanking the vampires for their actions early this morning. The vampires saved five buildings dedicated to serving the Lord and more importantly the lives of those that were inside the religious buildings were saved as well. The news reporter says that while they know of no one inside of the Methodist church at the time of the attack, there were a number of youths in one of the Baptist churches as part of a lock-in.

Next a couple of men and a woman appear. The woman is wearing a simple but pretty dress. The two men wear shawls with fringes and what looks to me to be a hat that is way too small for their head. One of the men speaks and publicly thanks the vampires for their intervention. He'd like to particularly thank the vampire that intercepted the vandals before touching the sacred scrolls. This spokesperson does not know what the vampire's role on this earth is, but believes that the actions of the vampire this morning have demonstrated that vampires are not inherently evil.

The woman takes over and states that the vampire was courageous. He entered the synagogue as two men were struggling with the Rabbi. At great risk to himself, he revealed his nature and fought to protect the Rabbi, the synagogue and the sacred artifacts inside. The vampire was struck with both the Yad and the breastplate; both are made out of silver. They are happy to report that while the breastplate and crown were removed, the perpetrators were intercepted before the scroll was unsheathed. A blast rocked the building as the two men fled. The Yad and the crown were both dropped during their escape. It is not known at this time if the vampire survived.

I look at Pam, "Yosef?"

She nods her head affirmatively. Patty's eyes widen, "I'll be happy if I never see him again."

Pam assures her, "Vampires always appear menacing when they are angry and hurt."

Patty says, "I thought he was gonna drain me dry."

Pam tells her, "That is what his instincts were telling him to do."

The flame manipulator says, "Not helping."

Eric enters the house and relief sweeps over me. I had talked to him and received text and voice messages from him, but none of that beats seeing him in person. I can't help but look at him for any sign that he needs blood to heal.

The Sheriff informs us that thanks to Patty's help, none of the five religious organizations are forming or taking part in any anti-vampire movements. There are a couple of small groups that are taking it upon themselves to raise arms against the vampires, but not nearly as many as there would be if such groups were encouraged by the local clergy.

Eric hugs Patty and asks her about her day. She tells him, "The jury is still out. My business suit was ruined. I was up until an ungodly hour. I had no clothes of my own to change into when I had to share a hotel room with my boss. I slept through most of my work day. Cleander had someone deliver a new outfit for me and then I had to rush out to contact some people about the event tomorrow. Then I had to wear a friggin' wig so that I'd be less recognizable returning here; it's way too hot to wear a wig."

Eric smirks, "You didn't get to finish telling me off either. I look forward to hearing more; Perhaps tomorrow if you're not too tired."

Patty looks at him wearily and nods her head. She excuses herself and heads for her room. The rest of us say good night and do the same.

I ask Eric, "How was your day?"

He smirks, "So far, it isn't too bad. But I've only been awake a couple of hours."

I fire back, "Smart ass."

He teases, "You have an obsession with my ass." Eric then changes his tone a bit and says, "It was a pain, but I found donors that Yosef would feed from... Now that he has fed, he is looking much better. Stefan's entourage will be part of the guard in and around Fangtasia while he is here."

I wonder, "Where is he? He was very curious about Patty, did you tell him?"

Eric informs me, "Stefan tells me that he has some business to tend to while he is here. He left after checking on his people and expects to be away tomorrow night."

I peer up at him, "but you don't know where he went?"

"No, I do not. I could compel him to tell me," He bows his head to look at me. "But I trust him."

I smile, "And Patty?"

He grins broadly, "Stefan was thoroughly confused. He could tell that Pam had fed from her but she's still a virgin, yet I protect her as a master should. He found it odd that I allowed a shifter into the home that clearly lusts after the woman... He was stumped."

I sit on the bed and ask, "So what did he say?"

"He was shocked." Eric sits next to me. "Stefan is happy for me. He has also expressed interest in Patty and has asked for permission to pursue her."

I hope he is kidding. I search his eyes, I can't tell.

Eric turns to me, "You're not going to rail against me? You're not upset that he asked me to pursue her?"

I narrow my eyes, "I realize that it is a vampire thing to do. But I really do think that she ought to be the one to decide and I'm not so sure that now is the best time with Cleander and..."

Eric kisses me, "It's the perfect time."

I pause our kissing for a moment and ask Eric, "Did you really call the King down here just to work on the old Stackhouse property?"

"No, I did not." He lifts my chin and raises a brow. "Stefan is a master carpenter, yes. I can trust him to build and keep the design specs secret... I have had work done in the past by Herveaux's company and while that would be acceptable, this arrangement allows you to meet Stefan."

My brow goes up, "So why didn't you just call him to come visit?"

"Few people know our relationship. Not even Compton's database includes that information." He explains, "There are fewer blackmail attempts and the like."

"So you wanted me to meet him because..." please finish the sentence, Eric.

He does, "Because there very well could be another vampire war soon and I do not want you anywhere near when it happens. You might not know Maine, but you will be familiar with the King and he will see to your safety and comfort."

I shake my head, "Eric I don't ever want to leave you."

"Sookie," He places his hands on either side of my face "The last time you refused my direction it did not work out well. I do not want to force you to do anything, but for your safety I will."

"It wasn't your fault that I refused your offer to come home with you Eric." I kiss him and then concede, "But you're right that it didn't turn out well. I need to remember that. I won't like it, but I'll go if you say to."

A tear rolls down my face. Eric licks it and tells me that there is no need to cry; I'm not leaving for Maine tomorrow and there is a chance that it will never happen. He licks another tear and I catch his tongue with my mouth.

I'm starting to feel frisky. My hands make their way under his shirt. I knead and caress his abdomen. I lift his shirt; he pulls it over his head as I latch onto a nipple. My hands work his belt; I'm finally getting used to the dang thing. Once his jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped, I get him to stand and I pull down the clothes. I push him back onto the bed; pull off his shoes and the clothing gathered around his ankles.

Eric lifts my gown but before he pulls me toward him, I kneel on the floor positioning myself at his center. I suck on his chest while I rub his thighs. I move down and give his belly button some attention. I go even lower and graze his member with my lips. Next, I kiss his inner thighs while stroking him. I tease him for a good bit before I give his manhood serious attention and bring him to completion.

He lifts me up and I lie on the bed. Eric begins to kiss his way down my body and I tell him, "No. Tonight, I'm in charge. I don't want to wait to feel you inside me." He doesn't protest and follows direction well.

Eric whispers, "Tomorrow, your man is in charge." He waggles his brows, "I await your next command."

The rest of the night passes in a magnificent blur. I always feel splendid in his arms.

* * *

_Write a review and Claude will treat you to a striptease._


	20. Consequences

**8/10/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_Tough crowd; Claude is not in much demand! That ought to bring his ego down a notch or two._

_Prior to meeting his bonded, Eric would have been more than willing to do a striptease in exchange for a meal and maybe more. You're lucky that Sookie allowed him to kiss you!_

_Stephan and Pam are both willing to perform if you're willing to reciprocate with your blood and body. Both vampires prefer women._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(20) Consequences

Birds are chirping outside and I hear the tick tock of a grandfather clock. I'm so used to hearing the sounds that they rarely register. But today they do and I hear the bell chime. I count the chimes. It is ten o'clock in the morning. I think. Gran was always the person to wind it every week.

After a moment I recall that I am not listening to Gran's antique clock; that's in the other house. Surely, Eric winds his clock regularly. I pick my head up and look at the digital clock on the dresser. It is a little after ten; time to move my big butt. I throw on a robe, kiss Eric, and walk out of the room.

Maggie and Fiona are awake. Maggie is folding the sheets from the sofa-bed while Fiona puts the living room furniture back in place. I share with them, "I'm surprised that Patty and Leona aren't down yet."

Fiona replies, "They're awake. I expect that they'll be down soon."

Maggie eyes me. I set my gaze on her and say, "I try not to listen in on people, especially family. So no, I do not know whatever it is that is going on with Patty."

Nobody says a thing as we each begin to take a task. Fiona puts a pan of water on the stove to heat. I set the table. Maggie puts the sheets away and pours drinks. Fiona begins cooking breakfast as the other two ladies join us.

Eggs and shredded wheat are on the menu this morning. We eat breakfast and learn a little about one another's plans. Shortly after eating, Patty is going to head out to work. The event tonight is in Bossier. She will not be back for dinner. I'm going into the office building for a couple of hours and then tonight I will put in some hours at the bar. The guards tell us that although there have been some violent incidences since the iconoclastic attacks the increase has not risen to an alarming level. _Yes, supernatural people are always ready for a fight._

As we eat, I note the change in Patty's demeanor. She is acting like she did when she was trying to drown herself in work. Patty also talked last night about gorging on junk food. I sigh and ask myself if I really want to listen in on her. I am very curious to know what is going on, but it is not right for me to flip flop on whether or not I am going to listen in. _I need to show some self control._

Patty and Leona clear their breakfast dishes and prepare to head out. Leona pulls out jackets and umbrellas since there is supposed to be a thunderstorm later. Patty goes upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her laptop.

I bus my own dishes and go upstairs. Patty comes out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and I ask her, "What's bothering you?" She gives me a stare as if I should know what her problem is. I comment, "I might be a mind reader but I do my best not to snoop."

Patty snaps, "You're snooping now."

"Okay..." I take a deep breath, "but you know that I am snooping and am not being sneaky about it. I'm not feeling any sense of danger, so I'm not going to look into your thoughts... I thought I'd ask you because I am concerned."

Patty walks into her room motioning for me to follow. She shuts the door and says. "Yesterday; yesterday is what happened." Her eyes water, "I know that two-natured people are at their weakest during and right after a shift. When Stefan came after Cleander I thought... I thought..." A tear rolls down her face and she sniffs.

"You thought that Cleander might die?" I finish her thought. Patty nods her head. I remind her, "But he didn't die."

She smiles through her tears, "No. Thank the Lord he is still alive." She moves uneasily and her eyes shift. There is more on her mind. I look at her, silently encouraging her to say more. Patty's voice hitches, "I... I almost killed him."

My eyes furrow and I pull my head back to get a good look at her. I ask her, "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan." Her face is one of shame and remorse. "I almost killed Stefan..." The next words are so quiet that it takes a moment to process what she says. "Leona stopped me."

"Stefan could have killed Cleander the moment his hands were on him." She starts at that and I push on. "The fact that he didn't is why Leona stopped you."

Her voice is high and shaky, "Either one of them could have died; it would have been my fault." Patty sees my face and explains her current reasoning. "I almost killed Stefan because I thought he was going to kill Cleander. Cleander almost was killed because he is here, protecting me... which I still don't get. He may be my boss and he might have a thing for me but he has no obligation to protect me."

Eric is so much better with verbal manipulation. I remark, "You didn't have an obligation to protect Cleander. He put himself in harm's way by acting as your guard. That was his choice."

"No obligation?" Patty looks at me with shock. "Of course I had an obligation. I couldn't stand by and let something happen to him." She blurts, "I've lost too many people in my life. I can't lose him." Her eyes go wide as she realizes what she just said.

We are quiet for a couple of minutes. Patty abruptly turns and picks up her briefcase. "I need to get going." She walks out and heads down the stairs.

I am very curious to know what is going on in her head. Willpower, I must show some self-restraint. _I will not listen in. I will not give in to temptation. _Patty is not an infant and I am not a breathing baby monitor. If Patty wants to share, she'll share. _I will not listen in._

Leona has her hair up and tucked under a ball cap which is pulled over her eyes. Patty puts on her wig. The two ladies leave the house. Quinn meets them outside and they all get into the car.

I return to the room to pick out my outfit for the day. My hours in the office will be short today, but I want to look professional when meeting with employees for the first time. I decide to wear my black suit with pink stripes and a matching shell.

Next to the jewelry box is my note from Eric.

_Lover,_

_You may be contacted by representatives of the King. They will be coming into the area ahead of de Castro as a part of their security measures. This is normal for a king to do after a situation like yesterday occurs so there is no need to worry._

_Should anyone wish to meet with me at first dark, that person shall meet me in the office building. Someone may try to ascertain the location of our home in the city. The guards will insure that you are not followed. Should anyone try to be insistent, remind the person that your husband is the Sheriff._

_Your witch Octavia has looked over the platinum jewelry that was mailed to you. Both pieces are safe. Bobby has possession of them and will bring them to the office later today._

_Stay safe._

_-E _

I place the letter with my collection and return to the jewelry box. I put in a pair of chandelier earrings that look like they were created to coordinate with my outfit. I look at the necklaces, deciding if I want to wear one. My cell phone rings.

The caller id identifies the caller as Stefan. I answer the phone. "Can't sleep?"

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Don't have to." Next he asks, "Sookie, do you know any friendly fairies that are still around?"

Okay, not what I was expecting, "Sort of, why?"

Stefan explains, "I found a box under your house. The container appears to be empty and the outside has Fae writing."

I surmise, "So a fairy might be able to tell us why it's there?" I do know someone in Monroe. I'll call him and ask if he knows anything. If he needs to see it, could you... um...?"

"Unless the fairy can mask his scent, he should not come near me." He adds, "Putting a fairy anywhere near me is like offering a hit to a crack addict on his first day of recovery. Some things should not be done." _I think I just learned something about Stefan that I maybe didn't need to know. _

"Perhaps Claude can come over after dark so that you can leave the area." I offer.

"That is one option," Stefan says. "Two of my day guards are here. If the fairy stays out of the house, he can come to the property during the day. One of the guards can act as a courier."

"Alright, I'll give him a ring soon as we hang up." After a moment I say, "Hey, Eric told me that you were away on business."

He chuckles, "I am. I am working on a very important project for a Sheriff and his beautiful bride."

I remark, "You took off to work in Eric's hidey-hole?"

Stefan tells me, "His hole is more of a crater now. I do have some business contacts down this way. If Eric believes me to be meeting with them so be it."

I tease, "You're terrible. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

We hang up and I dial Claude's number. Claude is my cousin from the fairy side of my family. Claude is a fairy in more ways than one, and is narcissistic. He is a triplet, or he was, he is the only one still living. Despite his feelings for lowly humans and females, Claude does talk to me. I think it is because he had a close relationship with his late sister Claudine; and she and I were close.

Claude answers the phone, peeved that someone is disturbing him. "This better be important."

"Nice to talk to you too; I'm fine, thank you." I take a breath, "It's Sookie by the way. I called to ask you about something that was found under my house. It's an empty box with Fae writing on it. Do you know anything about it?"

"Dug up?" He tsks. "It is not supposed to be dug up." His tone changes and he asks, "What do you mean, empty?"

_Surely he knows what the word means._ "There was nothing inside."

"I'm pretty sure that I know what it is." Claude informs me, "The box is normally placed in the ground before the home is built but if the home has already been constructed, someone needs to dig under the house. It is a form of protection for the house and those that live inside." He adds, "It doesn't do any good unless the parchment is inside the box. Why was it dug up?"

I state, "I'm having some work done at the house."

Claude says, "I can come over and take a look at the box but I'm pretty certain that I know what it is. Once your work is done, the parchment needs to be placed back inside and the box buried under the house."

I tell him, "We don't have the parchment. We don't know where it is."

He sighs, "I'll look around the area the box was found. Ask you brother if he remembers seeing anyone go under the house. It might lead to something but don't expect to get any useful information. The box could have been put there before your parents were born."

"Okay, I'll ask Jason." I warn, "Don't go under the house. A guard will show you the box."

Now his tone is condescending, "I will not stake, behead or set fire to your vampire."

I truthfully inform him, "My vampire is right here, but thank you for saying that... Eric isn't down there but someone else who is a danger to you is there and I don't want you to get killed."

Like I'm a slow child Claude instructs me, "Vampires are of no threat when they are sleeping."

"Exactly," I warn, "Do not go down there."

He says, "Fine. I'll be there around two. Tell the guards."

Claude hangs up without a "goodbye" or any type of closing. I press the "end" button to clear the screen and then call Stefan. I share with him all that Claude told me.

Time to go to work; I put my wig on grab an umbrella and a jacket. Once we're out of the neighborhood, the wig will come off. I'll still walk into the office building as myself.

I walk into the lobby and multiple heads smile and nod in my direction. Cherry is at the receptionist desk and I can sense her anxiety. She still wants to speak to me but she's not sure if now is the right time.

I turn my body toward the desk, there are other receptionists. I ask her to join us and she enters the elevator with me and the group. She is nervous. I ask her how she likes working here and she says that she loves her job. She really does, but she is also weary because someone has put her in an uncomfortable position.

The receptionist walked in on a project manager while he was making some photocopies. That in itself is not a big deal, but he acted suspicious when she entered the room. She thinks that he is up to no good but is afraid that she will be fired if she says anything. Cherry is also afraid that she could be fired if he gets caught and it comes out that she knew something.

We settle in the office and we talk for several minutes. She explains about needing time to find a new sitter before her current one moves. Cherry is pleasantly surprised with my show of support. Toward the end of the conversation, she is feeling more comfortable and confides to me her suspicion. Cherry does emphasize that she does not know anything for certain. I tell her not to worry.

I interview the other two receptionists that work in the main lobby. Both enjoy their job. Most of their contacts are friendly, and when they're not Security makes quick work of handling them. They like the overall work environment and feel safe here.

My next two interviews are with a couple of our project managers. I start with the person Cherry suspects of wrong doing, Seth Grabbe. The interview ends with him being taken into custody for espionage.

I have just one more interview for today. _Oh, this could be fun. _My next interview is with Lindsey St. Pierre. The last time I saw her face was last Friday, on the television screen. Even though she used to give me hell back in school, Lindsey made herself sound like she was my best friend. Now, I am her boss.

An uncertain and terrified Lindsey enters the room. I make an effort to greet her as I do everyone else and that makes her even more uncomfortable. This project manager not only realizes who I am, but also has already heard that I fired the last guy.

Her mind races; she has an internal debate. Should Lindsey apologize to Ms. Stackhouse for her past behavior? If she does, the boss might think that she's just doing some serious brown nosing. Sure, it would be brown nosing on some level but she really did treat Crazy Sookie poorly. Lindsey knew better than to treat anyone the way that she did me, crazy or not. Now she is wondering if I got whatever help I needed or if her vampire boss has a thing for crazy people.

I ask Lindsey about her projects with Northman Enterprises. She answers truthfully. The Project Manager is extremely anxious during our interview.

Once I have all the information that I need pertaining to the company I tell her, "You were a real bitch to me in school." She has the presence of mind to look ashamed. "Now, you are here. I bet you never thought this would happen." Her eyes go wide, she is certain that I am going to fire her. Instead I tell her, "You have been honest with your answers and your projects thus far have been successful. As long as those two things do not change, and you show proper respect to others, you will retain your job here."

Lindsey is shocked, "Really?" Maybe her boss is crazy; Ms. Stackhouse hasn't fired her and she used to be a royal bitch. If she were in Ms. Stackhouse's shoes, she'd fire her ass. Her boss might be crazy but she is being nice. Lindsey says to me, "I do not expect you to believe that I am sincere but for what it is worth I apologize for all the mean things that I did and said to you. You didn't deserve any of it."

I respond, "Thank you for the apology. Just keep in mind the next time that you are interviewed that I am your boss and we were never childhood friends."

Lindsey responds, "Yes ma'am."

Back when we were in high school, a couple of our teachers told us to always be kind to the nerds. Chances were good that we would all end up working for one. Nobody mentioned that they might end up working for the crazy girl.

I spend the next twenty minutes looking through the files of people that I will meet with next. While I am reading, my phone buzzes. Cherry tells me that Eloise Reynold is on the line.

Eloise has worked out her new schedule and she has given the supermarket her two week notice. Her current work schedule at the house is minimal since Eric does not eat and has used the house for little more than his daytime rest. She comes in a couple of times a week to do laundry and light cleaning. The few times that she has been inside during the day, Eric was away. Her hours normally begin about half an hour after dark. Her new schedule will have her in the house for most of the day, Monday through Friday. She is supposed to come in tonight.

The maid asks me if I would like her to come in early or if there is anything special that she ought to do. I tell her that I would like her to meet the others that are staying in the house and invite her to eat with us tonight. She is taken back by my offer and I explain to her that if she is going to spend forty hours a week at the house, we're going to eat together. Everyone under my roof eats at the same table; family, guests, guards and maids alike. Eloise accepts and we hang up the phone.

I finish reading the personnel files that are on the desk and then tuck them away. I look at the walls that are still bare. The fae portrait would look lovely in here, and with rose color walls the room would pop. _Is it a good idea to have a Fae portrait in a building frequented by vampires?_ The portrait could raise a lot of questions. Few know of my Fae heritage even if many know that I was kidnapped by fairies. I'll ask Eric what he thinks. I break from my reverie and push the chair in under the desk.

Before leaving the office I take a moment to sit in one of the new office chairs. It's very comfortable. I was worried about ordering a chair from a catalogue. Just because it looks nice does not mean that it is comfortable. Andy pokes his head in the open door.

"Hey!" I greet. "How've you been?"

Andy smiles, "Great. No complaints." He tells me, "Alcide has some business to tend to."

I smile, "You know Fiona is here. She might not be an official member of the pack yet, but she will be."

He chuckles, "That is why Alcide didn't send my brother to come along with me. During the day, he wants at least two of us near you."

I lean my head back, "How is Joey?"

"Irritating," He explains, "His wife is pregnant and he won't shut up about it. I am happy for him, for both of them but there is only so much I can take."

Laughing I respond, "I'll have to send them my congratulations." The rain outside has started. It gently taps the window as I close the shades. My entourage joins me on the way down to the lobby.

_Holy Mother of God!_ The rain is coming down in sheets. It's like someone at the water park turned on too much water pressure for the waterfall that people pass under on the log ride. The rain is coming down with such force that I cannot see more than three feet beyond the glass. This is the type of rain that will make you wet no matter what you are wearing.

We all agree that now is not a good time to go outside. A rain like this does not usually last for long. We sit on the plush furniture in the lobby. Cherry approaches, "Sorry to bother you ma'am but those two gentlemen over there..." She points to two Weres that are soaked to the bone, standing at the reception desk, "...have asked to have a word with you. Neither one has an appointment. I told them that you left the office for the day but they are being most insistent."

The two Weres heard Cherry address me and know very well who I am. They come over and introduce themselves as members of de Castro's security team. We talk for a few minutes. I share with them all that I know about the attacks on the religious institutions. I have nothing to hide in this instance. The two men tell me that they wish to speak with Eric at first dark. I tell them to be here at that time. Eric will meet them here.

The two Weres do not look happy. They do not wish to wait for him to travel here from our home. I tell them, "That's too damn bad. We have every right to keep our privacy. As Sheriff, Eric will be most displeased if you do not respect that." They're still not happy, but they do not argue any more.

The rain outside is now a light shower. I tell de Castro's men that there are towels in the bathroom on the seventh floor. If they wish they can go up, dry off and wait for Eric in the conference room. They will, of course, be accompanied by building security. They thank me for the offer but decline. Both will return in a couple of hours.

Finally, we exit the building and get in the cars. We watch a car with the visiting Weres leave the parking area. We exit next. We make our way to the house… or maybe not.

I sit up and look around as Fiona pulls the car into an unfamiliar driveway. With a low voice, she informs me, "We have followers."

We walk up to the door of a large ranch. Fiona opens the door with a key. I find myself relieved that we are not committing a crime. I hope. The inside of the house is clean, the contents are eclectic. Nothing matches but it looks decent. She encourages me to spend a couple of minutes near a front window, drinking some tea.

Fiona leaves for a couple of minutes and then returns to give me a knowing look. I bring the glass to the kitchen and follow her out a back door. We walk through the backyard and into someone else's' property. Once on the other side of this house, I see a familiar vehicle on the street. It's one of the SUV's that came with the guards that Cleander sent.

We pile in and head for home. Cleander drives.

Cleander does not come with us as we enter the home. He is on his way to Bossier. The lion plans to spend some time with Patty after the event tonight.

Eloise looks uncomfortable when she sees me. Mr. Burnham dropped her off and she came inside but no one was here yet. She did not go into the master bedroom as the door is closed but she did go in and strip the other beds.

I apologize for not being here when she arrived. I do not want her to feel uncomfortable. I introduce Eloise to the group.

Maggie asks if I have any dinner request for tonight and I tell her that I will cook. She asks if she can do anything. I tell her that she can take care of caramelizing the onions and frying some bacon for the spinach salad. While she does that, I season a head of cauliflower and set it in the oven to roast.

I change out of my business outfit and exchange it for sweats. I'll be frying fish for dinner and don't want there to be an oil smell on my business suit or on my Fangtasia clothes.

The cauliflower will need some time to roast, so I settle in the living room for a bit before frying the fish. Fiona turns on the news. Most of the international news deals with disasters and recovery efforts. The countries hit by the massive earthquakes are making strides but have a long way to go. Debates and conspiracy theories abound when the news covers the plane crash in Russia.

The attacks on religious institutions and some of their followers is also part of the international news. Reporters talk about the number of people that have been assaulted in previous attacks. Many members of the clergy and lay people alike have been caught up in an invasion. Some are surprised that so few were harmed on the night that five were attacked. It could have broken the record for the number of injuries and fatalities because of the lock-in. One line of thought is that the perpetrators were outnumbered and did not place the explosive in the best area to kill people; for fear of being caught by getting to close. Someone suggests that a member of that church is part of it all, and just wanted to make it look like there was an attempted attack. We've heard enough.

I flip through the channels and find a rerun of _Bones. _Maggie has never seen the show before but Fiona has. An FBI agent catches murderers with the help of a forensic anthropologist that he refers to as Bones. In this episode, a charred body is found inside of a burnt car. From looking at the victim's bones and car, and investigation begins. A child is saved and the bad guy is caught.

Fiona tells Maggie, "They always get caught even if it takes a season to get the guy but it's not often that they save a life. In this show, the murders have already happened. They're just trying to find the murderer."

Maggie responds, "That was a good show. It is shit like that that has made us come out. There was a time that you could set a fire to get rid of evidence but that doesn't always work anymore."

I decide not to respond to that and check on the roasting cauliflower. It's looking good. I put the oil in a frying pan to heat. Next, I take out the catfish and bread the fillets.

Eloise offers to help. She takes the bacon and onions that were cooked a while ago and creates the spinach salad.

Maggie and Fiona set the table. The fish is cooked by the time the last drink is poured.

We sit to eat and have a pleasant conversation. Eloise asks me about my eating habits and if there is anything that needs to be avoided. She's a bit anxious to be cooking for me. Eloise has cooked for a large group before, but it has always been for her own family. I tell her that is exactly what I want.

We bus our plates and Eloise places them in the dish washer. She tells me that if we want dessert, she brought a cake with her. Once the dinner dishes are taken care of, we each take a slice of cake. It is delicious.

Her choice of flavors surprises me. Few people would come in with a lemon flavor cake unless it was requested. Eloise sees me look at her and she tells me, "I heard through the grapevine that Mr. Northman's fiancée really liked this cake." I turn my head and she adds, "It's my great-grandmothers recipe. One of my cousins, a second cousin, uses the same recipe in his bakery; Carmine's."

I tell her, "This cake is sinful. You might need to hide the rest of the cake from me. My self control only goes so far." I have always liked lemon cake, but in the past year or so it has become one of my favorites.

"I thought that chocolate was the flavor that excited the women." I turn to see my husband watching us at the table.

"Oh, it still does." I tell him, "But this cake is on that list too."

He raises a brow, "Perhaps you will want a lemon flavor wedding cake?"

"You don't think that would be a poor choice?" I ask him, "I mean with having some relatives that are allergic?"

"What matters is that you enjoy the cake." He adds, "If it bothers you we can have a second cake of another flavor."

I think about that. The only person from that side of the family that might come is Claude and even that is debatable. Claude will be in danger from the vampires unless he suddenly develops the ability to cloak his fairy scent. He also has little regard for humans and creatures that are not fairy. If he did come, I would like him to be able to enjoy the cake. I tell Eric, "Claude might not even attend... But not everyone likes lemon. Maybe we should have a second cake."

"It's only a thought." He comes to me and kisses the top of my head. "If one cake is all you need to be happy, then get the one cake you want. If you want multiple cakes, we'll have multiple cakes."

Maggie says, "Not every tier has to be the same flavor. I've been to many celebrations that had alternating layers of chocolate and vanilla, or carrot and angel food... You can order your cake to be whatever you want it to be."

We eat the cake and I am gluttonous tonight. I take another slice, smaller than the first. I say to Eloise, "I wasn't kidding. You might have to hide it from me." I take a bite of the sinful cake.

I tell Eric, "Some of the king's people are here. Two of them want to meet you as soon as you're able. I told them that they could wait for you at the office; they didn't but they said that they would return."

Eric waits for me to finish before holding his hand out to help me up. Before I reach for my plate, Eloise takes possession of it and goes into the kitchen. Eric and I go into our room.

I know that vampires and most other supes have a keen sense of smell so I decide to take a quick shower to rid myself of any fried fish smell.

I jump when Eric takes the shampoo bottle out of my hand. I ask him, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Eric smirks, "Did your Gran not teach you that cleanliness is next to godliness?"

I can't help but laugh. "Um... Yeah she did tell me that. I thought that I was going to take a quick shower. That does not happen when you come in with me." He smiles and I add, "Also, there are people waiting to see you."

His smile transforms into a smirk, "The sun isn't completely gone. I'll still be there not long after dark. But we do need to show some restraint as I will need to leave soon."

"Can you handle it?" I turn my gaze on him.

"The question is, can you?" He raises a brow at me as he begins to lather my hair. We clean one another and rinse one another and shoot warning looks at each other each time one of us lets a hand linger or gives a teasing touch. There is much that we don't do to one another and yet it is one of the most erotic showers we have ever shared.

We towel off and go into the bedroom. I boldly announce, "You better find some time tonight for us to have sex."

He grins and shows every last tooth in his bewitching mouth. I have to turn away from him before I die of a female version of blue balls. He says, "We will have sex tonight. You remember last night; I told you that I make the rules tonight?" I nod my head. He waggles his brows suggestively, "Good." _Oh boy!_

Eric pulls out my clothes and says to me, "Put these on."

I say, "I thought that we were going to Fangtasia."

Eric nods his head, "Is something wrong with the ensemble?"

I answer, "You've made it pretty clear that you prefer to see me in dresses or skirts." I smile, "No doubt it has to do with accessibility."

Eric responds, "I do prefer your dresses and skirts but you look great in anything. I happen to like the look of your ass when you wear those jeans... and the red shirt is perfectly suited to your form and sun kissed skin." Eric has picked out the same outfit that I wore last Friday when he returned from his trip.

Eric usually dresses in all black on the nights that he goes into Fangtasia. Only this time he wears a short sleeve button down deep blue shirt instead of a black wife beater or t-shirt. The color of his shirt make his eyes stand out even more.

He kisses me, "I must go now. I'll see you later in Fangtasia." Eric leaves and then I dry my hair before choosing a pair of earrings to go with my red shirt.

As soon as the room is available, Eloise comes in and strips the bed. She will clean the master bath, vacuum the house and make the beds. The maid asks if there is anything else that I want her to do before she leaves. I tell her that nothing more needs to be done right now and I'll see her in a couple of days.

I leave for Fangtasia as Eloise finishes her work for the night. She will return home in a couple of hours.

Fangtasia is busier than normal for a work night. There is normally one tour bus group that comes through during the week. Tonight there are three and every bus is filled to capacity. The tour group arrivals are staggered; one group leaves as another comes in. Normally the work night tour groups consist of senior citizens. That is only true of the first group to come in. The other two bus loads are much younger and more of them come inside bearing a religious symbol.

Not every person wearing a religious artifact is of the same faith. A couple of women cover their hair with a pretty silk like material. The men with them wear some kind of turban head wrap thingy. There is a man wearing a star on a chain around his neck. Another man wears that silly hat that is too small for the head. _I wonder what is up with that._ A couple of people wear rosary beads and a one person wears a gold cross that looks almost exactly like the platinum one that I received not long ago.

I read thoughts of many people tonight. Most of the people here that are wearing a religious symbol of some kind are here to make a statement that not all people of their faith hate vampires. When I see the woman with the cross, I take a good look at her. She is a vampire. The woman sees me looking at her and gives me the customary vampire nod. I won't swear to it, but I think she is looking at my neck.

I return the nod and continue to scan thoughts while my gaze frequently returns to the woman with the cross. Maybe that style is more common that I thought. I probably just noticed it because it is so new to me.

Like most nights, there are a number of underage people that attempt to get inside. I don't walk down the line anymore, but as soon as they pass the bouncer I tattle. This proves to not be a deterrent at all. The youngins' don't care that they can't get in because they got to see a celebrity in person. The problem starts to get worse so I leave the bouncer to his own devices.

Fiona and Maggie are still with me even though I am amongst my vampire guard. Neither wishes to leave until Eric or Pam arrive. We sit in the booth and talk. We keep the topics light and general, there are ears everywhere.

I slide in from the edge when Pam comes to the table. "Where's Patty?"

Pam smirks, "Yesterday's events caught up to her. Our little flame has chosen to spend this evening with the lion." She adds with a lilt, "Soon she'll be begging Eric for sex."

I turn and gape at her. Fiona and Maggie look at me, then back at Pam and then return back to me. Pam certainly does like her games. She says, "Cleander does not have permission to touch her. Soon she will be begging Eric to lift that restriction."

My eyes narrow. I don't agree with that at all. Neither one of them should have to ask for permission. Fiona and Maggie don't seem to think too much on it. My tone is sarcastic, "So they'll have a chaperone until they're wed? Or, will they still have one on their wedding night?"

Pam laughs, "I wouldn't be so snippy about it. That's been done before in many cultures." She then says, "Eric no longer requires them to have a chaperone."

Speak of the devil. Eric walks into view. He comes to the table and bends down to kiss me. "Sookie I would like you to meet someone." He beckons the woman with the cross on her neck.

The woman is slender with dark brown hair and lovely light brown eyes. She is as short as I am and she is wearing a dark, Fangtasia style dress.

Eric says, "Sookie, Alana here is a member of Maine's entourage. It seems that you have fans up north as well as down here. Maine wishes to negotiate for your services. I ask that you join us in the negotiations." He indicates for me to get up. Pam slides out of the booth so that I may as well. Eric, Alana and I go into the office.

Eric shuts the door and I want to know just what the hell is going on. He wastes no time. "De Castro knows that members of Stefan's entourage are in this area. They do not know that he is here as well." I look at Alana and then back at Eric. He tells me, "She really is a member of his entourage and I thought you should meet her."

Alana takes that as her cue, "I am Stefan's child. Stefan is very important to me and for some reason you and the sheriff are important to him... I had a witch enchant a pendant for each of you. If you should ever find yourself in trouble while wearing the pendant, all those that are loyal to Maine will answer the call to protect you."

I say to her, "That is so kind of you. But, why wasn't there a note? I certainly would have sent you a Thank You."

Alana smiles, "It is not the vampire way, to give items to people that are not pets. My Master does not yet know."

Eric's eyes become like fire. "You have bewitched jewelry which compels his followers and he does not know?" _I guess this bit of information_ _is new to Eric_.

Alana swallows, "It's a gift for him too." Eric crosses his arms and listens as she continues, "We love our king. When your Bonded was targeted in that hit list, he was livid. Given his reaction to the threat, we feared what would happen if she died. No vampire was coerced into this binding. We all did it willingly, for our King."

I can feel the pride swelling inside of Eric. He is proud of his child for having fostered such loyal followers. Eric is also very proud of Stefan's child.

_Eric is Alana's grandsire, Grandpa Eric!_ I better think of something else before I start giggling over the proud grandfather.

Alana says, "As for Maine needing the services of the telepath... I do believe that circumstances change. At the moment, we have no use for her."

Eric plays along, "hmm, well I would not wish to disappoint His Majesty should her services be of need. He may request her at anytime. I am sure that my King will understand if she is not available."

I shake my head and murmur, "Slick."

The next few hours pass rather quickly. I think about how to help the bouncer bounce the youngin's without my presence making it worse. Sure, I can catch them once they've made it inside but if a policeman catches the person first there will be a problem. If I don't think of a solution, it won't be the worst thing in the world. Bars have that hassle everyday and this one did too before I came.

We come to a mostly empty house. Leona is in bed and rouses when we enter. She notes that Patty is not with us and says, "I guess Patty and Cleander are having a good time." We all agree that it is about time.

Eric and I head for our room while the ladies head for their own sleeping quarters. I brush my teeth and brush out my hair. My hand hits the top button of my shirt. Eric stops me with his hand and turns me toward him. He reminds me that he is giving the commands tonight. I tell him that I remember.

Eric responds, "Good. Leave your shirt on and don't move." He then turns on another light to make the room brighter. Eric comes to stand in front of me, "Do you agree to follow my command tonight?"

His eyes smolder. I blush. I already said that I would, I won't back down now. I nod my head and softly respond, "Yes." Eric looks like the cat that just ate the canary. _Oh shit!_

He tells me that we're going to play a game. Eric will do something and I have to do the same thing. He begins by unfastening the top button of his shirt. I reach to unfasten the next one and he says that I have to mirror his actions. I unfasten my own top button.

Now I know why he wanted me to wear this outfit. It's not just that I look good. We are both wearing button down shirts and jeans; all the easier to mimic each other. I match him button for button. I mirror him as he takes the shirt off of his body and tosses it onto the floor. He imitates removing something and after a moment I realize that I am to remove my bra.

The temperature rises as I watch him play with his chest. He kneads his chest and pulls at an erect nipple. Both of my breasts get lots of attention as I watch him. Once again, I mirror his movements as he takes off his jeans. He isn't going commando tonight. I am too busy looking at his red briefs to see what to do next. Eric clears his throat to call my attention back and smiles at me.

We stand face to face for several minutes. I touch myself in the same area that he touches himself. Finally, he pulls off his underwear. I do the same.

I don't have on a stitch of clothing and the light is bright. We normally make love in dim light or pitch black. This is about as bright as we can get without being in sunlight. It's feels strange and exhilarating at the same time. Eric instructs me to lie on the bed.

He touches himself all over and I enjoy the view. He smiles at me and then reprimands me for not copying him. He does it again and this time I copy him. We do this for several minutes. My body is heated and it's craving for more.

Eric makes his way south and I pause for a moment trying to figure out how to interpret his movements. We don't have the same parts so I have to do my best. When he makes circular movements around his head, I do the same with my nub. He strokes his shaft, I stroke my folds. His strokes change to look more like an imitation of penetration. I put a finger inside myself and his reaction tells me that I am doing exactly what he wants. With one hand pumping, the other hand goes to his most sensitive spot. I do the same. He senses my build up and increases the speed and intensity. I do the same. I cry out for him.

He lies next to me as I come down from the high. I can feel his contentment. Once I'm lucid again I hit him on the shoulder, "Big jerk. I know what you did."

Eric has a shit eating grin. "You enjoyed every minute of it. Let that be a lesson for you." I turn to him. He says, "I wanted you to learn that you can please yourself."

I scoff, "What makes you think that I never..."

He cuts me off. "I did not say that you never pleased yourself. My return home to find you doing so is proof enough that you have. But you were ashamed for having been caught and I can't have that. Not only is it natural, but it is a huge turn on."

"Conniving vampire," I smile into his chest. Eric tells me that he is not done yet and we have another round of sex. This time I have to touch him where he touches me but ends with him where he belongs; inside me.

Blissful sleep is pulling at me as I come down from the last orgasm of the night. Eric's phone rings.

He looks at the caller id and then answers. "Alana made quite the impression on Sookie." He next says, "Are you returning to Shreveport tonight?" His tone changes drastically and suddenly I am wide awake. He is angry, "What? Where is the cat?" The rest of the conversation is in a language foreign to me. I don't think that Eric switched to keep anything a secret. I think he switched because it is what he speaks when he is angry.

He hangs up the phone. If he wants me to know what is going on he will tell me. I ask him, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Technically I suppose there is, but I will not ask you to do it." I look at him. He says, "I will not ask you to report on Patty's thoughts."

"Patty?" He nods his head. I sit up, "What did she do?"

His exterior is calm but I can feel his anger. "She ran away."

I exclaim, "What?"

Eric dials a number and barks at Cleander. After a few minutes he hangs up and places another call. His first word is "Pamela" but that is the only word that I recognize.

He dials another number and speaks in that foreign language again. Then he switches to English. "Since dawn is near you are going to spend the day with Stefan... you will be silent and listen. Speak to me with that tone again and Stefan will silence you. As I was saying, you will spend the day with Stefan. I shall inform you of your punishment tomorrow..." He gives a one word command, "Stefan," and then continues. "I told you that I will not tolerate disrespect. You used your guards against one another and went out without protection. You tell me that you are a grown woman, but then you sneak away like a child. You are lucky not to have been found by someone else." He hangs up the phone.

Eric turns to me, "the typical punishment for a child trying to run from his maker is not something that a human can survive." He asks, "What is the appropriate punishment for a human attempting to run?"

I sigh and say, "I don't think you should punish her." He scowls as I explain. "She is an adult and when we humans become adults we are permitted to make our own mistakes."

"Yes, we all make mistakes. Many people put the wrong type of window cleaning fluid in the reservoir during the winter months and then reap the consequences when the fluid is frozen and therefore not useful for cleaning the windshield; some consequences are benign. Had a Nevada vampire, a rogue, someone new... Any number of supernatural being could have crossed her path... The consequence of her leaving without protection could have been fatal."

"I get that Eric, I do." I look him in the eye, "Talk to her. Tell her why it was a poor idea."

"I intend to." He adds, "Punishment without explanation is not effective." He asks me again, "So what do humans do in this situation?"

I shake my head, "I can't help you with this one Eric. I understand your position but I also understand hers."

"Very well, why don't you lay back? It's late and you should sleep." He motions for me to get into my sleeping position.

Eric takes up the space behind me and we spoon. He tells me that he has a couple of business calls to make, but he will take care of those after I am asleep.

It takes me several minutes until sleep starts to take me. My husband intends to punish an adult woman for striking out on her own. It's like we're in another country or a different century. I can't imagine that he'd hurt her. I'm actually nervous about what he is going to do. I may have to give Patty a piece of my own mind after this.

* * *

_So what do you think Eric is going to do about Patty? What do you think should be done? -I don't even know yet. I hope it comes to me when I get to that part in the next chapter or it's gonna be a short one. ;) I know how a couple of people will react. Eric is the wild card at the moment._


	21. Punishment

**8/10/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_It's Monday!_

_I sent out replies to each review for chapter twenty and hope that you received them. Problem is, I don't see them in my "outbox." I think this might be due to me replying from the email rather than the fanfiction site. I hope you all got the mail._

_You know how vampires are crazy for fairy blood? That is how I am with reviews. I look forward to every review and PM, it's a nice high._

_FYI-This chapter is the longest so far. You might want to tend to your creature comforts before reading. ;)_

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(21) Punishment

My mind races when I wake. Eric is next to me but I can't help but think of what he might do later. Patty could have gotten killed and Eric is pissed about that; me too. He asked me last night what the typical punishment is but I couldn't answer him that. For one, there is no typical punishment for an adult who chooses to go out on her own. Minors would receive punishment, but she is not a minor. I didn't want Eric to ask what a parent would do because I didn't want to give him any ideas.

I'm sure most parents are happy for the safe return of a missing child and will hug the child. After that, there are all ranges of punishments. Around here a spanking or beating is common. Whenever Jason or I did something wrong we would have privileges taken from us after a stern talk. If it was serious, we would get the scolding of our lives and a spanking. Truth be told, the words always stung more than the hits on the bum.

Patty is an adult and too old for a spanking. I have no doubt that Eric will scold her but I need to find a way for him to realize that that should be punishment enough. Being talked to like a child when you're in your mid twenties is embarrassing and I think the lesson will sink in. I need to find a way to convince him that talking to her is best.

I get up and throw on a casual outfit; a yellow top and shorts. I don't plan to go in to the office until this afternoon and I might be in a hidey-crater soon. There's no need to dirty a nice suit. I pull back my hair and walk out to the kitchen.

We sit and eat cereal and toast for breakfast. Leona is noticeably angry. Maggie and Fiona are quiet. Leona must know about Patty. I wonder if Maggie and Fiona know too or if they're just being quiet because they sense a change in the air.

I call Alcide and ask him if the perimeter around my house is safe for me to come back for a bit. He tells me that it is, but that it will be noisy. The noise is not from protesters, most have figured out that I'm not staying there at the moment and few are present. The noise is from all of the construction equipment on the property. He will alert the guards.

Leona is not guarding Patty today so I invite her to come on the drive with us. Leona declines. She plans to work out some of her aggression before meeting up with Patty. Leona tells me, "I have spent enough time with Patty to suspect that she would do something like this as soon as the opportunity came. Patty has proven herself to be unwise when dealing with our world. I fear what may happen as a result."

We each clear our bowls, spoons and glasses from the table and then prepare to leave for Bon Temps.

The vehicle passes through the front gate and we park on the grass near the front of the house. There are a number of construction vehicles including a cement truck.

Alcide greets me and tells me what is happening. They are working on laying the foundations today. The process is more time consuming and involved than normal because both structures will have a floor in the ground. We talk for several minutes and then I go inside.

There are several messages on the answering machine. I play the messages and listen to them as I prepare to dump out most of the contents in the refrigerator. I pull the trash can over and open the fridge and then I put the trash can back. Maggie says to me, "I realized that you had been away for a few days when I came by here... figured I'd save you some trouble, and a nasty odor."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it." I tell the guards, "There is a cemetery across the way. It's between Compton's place and mine. Bill Compton is a vampire that I used to date." Both women look at me. "It's a long story and I may tell you sometime. Just know that I consider him a friend." I pause and then add, "He and Eric aren't exactly fond of one another, but Eric will call on him to protect me if needed."

Fiona asks me if I plan on leaving anytime soon and I respond negatively. I plan on staying here for a while. I tell the women that I want to clean the house so that it isn't a complete mess when we all return to stay. Fiona tells me that she would like to scout the area, get a lay of the land and the surroundings. I assure Fiona that I will go nowhere. I also point out that my property is now surrounded by a fence and I doubt that the guard would let me by on my own if I tried to pull a Patty. Fiona nods and heads off to do some scouting; one down.

Maggie says to me, "I can hang outside and watch all those glistening bodies if you'd like." Her tone indicates that she knows that I want to be left alone in the house. I wonder if she knows why.

I respond with a smile, "Sounds like a great idea. I might join you later." Maggie walks outside.

Once in my room I turn on a light, close the door and lock it. The curtains in the room are already drawn and it is darker than normal. I take a look, there are shades covering the window in addition to the curtains. Next, I open the closet door followed by the trap door.

The hole in the ground is now huge. I can see the bottom because there is a light of some kind. I won't be going down there any time soon as there is no ladder but I kneel down to get a better look. Stefan pops into view.

He asks me, "Would you like to come down?" Stefan sees my expression and says, "I won't let you fall and I will be able to lift you back up."

I ask him, "Do y'all need something to eat? If you do, I'll see if I can find something."

Stefan tells me, "Patty needs to eat something. I can wait."

I hear Patty say, "I'm not really hungry. But thank you for offering."

Stefan calls up to me, "Patty might not feel hungry but she should eat something. She hasn't had any food since before she came here." He turns his face toward where I assume Patty is, given his expression I think she had made a face or gesture of some sort.

The doorbell rings. _Maybe a construction worker has a question? Or needs to use the facilities?_ I look at Stefan, shrug and close the trap door and then the closet. I make my way to the front door.

Daniel Cleander is standing on my front porch. I say to him, "Leona is back in Shreveport. She didn't come with us." My manners kick in, "Would you care to come in?"

Cleander responds, "Yes, I would... I knew Leona would not be here. We spoke earlier."

I open the door wider for him to pass and then I close the door. I tell him, "Can I get you some coffee or tea? I do have to tell you though that I have no milk..." _Please say "no."_

He waves his hand, "No thank you. You haven't been here in a few days. I'd be surprised if you had milk."

I look at him, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He smiles, "Yes. But I'm not sure that you will."

An eye brow goes up, "Never hurts to ask."

Cleander says, "I lost Patty's trail near a Circle K off of I-20. I know she is with Stefan. I figure you might know where."

I purse my lips, "Sorry, but I can't help you there. You know how vampires are about their daytime rest."

Cleander smirks, "He seemed awfully alert when he came after me back at the Shreveport house. I'm guessing he's awake."

I bob my head indicating that it's a reasonable guess. "I still can't help you."

The lion makes a request, "If you talk to him today, will you ask him? I tried to call him, but the call goes straight to voice mail."

I nod my head. "I'll ask him." _Of course that still doesn't mean that Cleander can go there. It's Eric's hidden space, not Stefan's._

Cleander tells me that he will be outside for a little while. A couple of his academy graduates are here and he wants to catch up. He says that he'd like to check out the area while he is here too, if that is okay with me. I tell him, "Knock yourself out." He goes outside. The lion will be busy for a while so I get moving.

There is very little left in the refrigerator so I look in the pantry. Unless Patty is going to eat cereal without milk there aren't many options. I take out the instant oatmeal. Stefan has kept a fresh supply of blood in the refrigerator; I pull out a bottle and heat it for him. I return to the room.

I close the bedroom door once again and lock it. I open the closet door and lower myself so that I can pass down the bowl of oatmeal and the bottle of blood. Both say that it isn't necessary and I tell them that they're both full of shit. Patty needs to eat if her last meal was yesterday. Surely, Stefan could use some blood right now. I know Eric's appetite increases after he has flown so I guess that most vampires are hungry after using their special power. Granted both Eric and Stefan are old, but they shouldn't have to go hungry just because they can.

Stefan puts his bottle of blood somewhere so that he can help me down. _I am so glad that I didn't wear a dress._

I take a minute to look around. The hole down here is huge. A small, crude table gives Stefan the extra height needed to get in and out of here. Light is provided by two very bright battery operated lanterns. In front of me and to the left is the air mattress. The wall to my right shows evidence of excavation having started. The wall to my left is several feet to my left. I turn to get a proper look. There are two wheelbarrows and three shovels. Near them is a heavy curtain which leads to a pathway. At the back wall on the floor there are many tools. I wonder if he has had Pam help, or Alana. He's done a heck of a lot in such a short time. My eyes land back at the air mattress. Patty is standing next to it.

Patty says to me, "You didn't have to come."

"Yes, I did." I look at her. "Patty, I know that you've learned a lot about vampires and other supes these past three weeks. A lot of shit has happened... I needed to come here to talk to you before you see Eric." Patty gives me a weird look. I say to her, "You remember that day everyone came here and told me that I needed help?" Patty nods her head. "Do you know why I was in so much pain?"

Patty swallows, "Not exactly... I guess it had to do with some fairies."

I nod my head and say, "Yes, exactly. I was kidnapped by fairies and tortured... Eric knew that I was in serious danger so he offered to take me to his house but I refused... I was stubborn. I had guards with me though... It's because of those guards that others knew something was wrong. It's because of them that I was brought back alive. If I had run off before I was caught, no one would have ever found out."

I continue, "I know what it is like to fear for someone. When my ex-boyfriend went missing I feared for him. Every day that he was gone I prayed that he was still on this earth. Not knowing was just awful... My brother went missing for a while too. The people of Bon Temps even did a search to look for his body." I am crying now. "It is the worst feeling in the world; to not know if someone you care for is okay or where they are. Neither Bill nor Jason were okay, both were seriously hurt."

I look at her eyes that are leaking too. "I know that you want an independent life, like a normal human being. I do too. But we're not normal human beings. You have to realize this before you get yourself killed."

Patty's voice chokes, "I..."

Stefan cuts her off to tell me, "Someone is knocking on your door."

Down here, I do not hear it but I believe him. He stands on the table under the trap door and then lifts me up so that I can get out. I say to him, "Cleander said that he tried to call you. He wants your permission to come to your day spot so that he can see Patty."

Stefan says, "I am fine with him being here. It is up to you and Eric. This is your space." _Thanks for nothing._

Cleander is back. I offer him a drink and this time he accepts. His nose flares as he enters the kitchen. His emotions surge. I can sense that he is conflicted. Luckily I still have some beer in the icebox. We sit at the table. The lion tells me that he found an issue with the fence perimeter on the cemetery side that he will address with Eric. His eyes dart around while we talk. _I bet he smells the blood or the oatmeal. Cleander knows that she is here._

I wonder if he can smell her scent. She has stayed here before but her scent wouldn't be fresh. Then again, for all I know she was carried inside and hasn't touched anything recently. Or, if he can smell her, he might think that they made a stop here last night. Smelling Stefan's scent shouldn't be a surprise since there is building going on in the area.

Cleander finishes his beer and I surreptitiously (I think) touch his hand as I take the bottle. He knows that she is here and he knows that there are two possible entrances. If he uses the outside one, someone might notice. Cleander wants to go to her; even if it means busting down a door. But he knows that she isn't his, yet. If he forces his way in he could lose her for good.

I set my eyes on him. "Daniel Cleander, do you promise to never reveal without the express permission from Sheriff Northman, Patty's location?"

Cleander puts his hand out. I know that he is doing this as a show of faith; so that I can use my telepathy. Cleander says, "With one caveat... that the location may be revealed if necessary to save Patty or her family while in that location."

He means what he says. I respond, "I will agree to that."

Cleander answers, "Then we have a deal."

I stand up, "Come with me."

We go into my room. I lock the door and then open the closet door. Once the trap door is open I announce, "Coming down."

Getting in is a bit easier this time with Cleander above and Stefan below. Once I'm down I say to Stefan, "Should we let her up so that they can talk in private?"

Stefan says, "My day guards know that I am here and that Patty is as well. The others do not. If she is above ground her noises will be easier to hear, especially if she is emotional... The bedroom is not as light tight as it may seem to you. It makes the space dark enough so that I can stand in the closet to make a call during the day; the cell phone doesn't work too well underground."

Before I can react to that I hear Cleander ask us to move the table to another spot. Stefan moves the table and as Cleander crashes down I realize that their moment will not be private. I stay quiet and meld into the wall.

Cleander takes a couple of strides to Patty and kisses her. _I hope that Eric hasn't left orders for Stefan to mutilate, dismember, castrate... for touching without permission._ "I am glad that you are safe." He kisses her again and then says, "You stupid woman. Do you not know the pain that you would have caused if something happened to you? You need to show a little more self preservation. Your friends would be devastated if something happened to you, as would I."

Patty begins, "Cleander I..."

Cleander cuts her off, "No. Have a seat." He motions for her to sit on the air mattress and she does. He crosses his arms and says to Patty, "Your life is not the only one in jeopardy when you act like a brat. Your friend Sookie, Sheriff Northman, Pam... You put them all in danger. Someone could have captured you and tortured you for information. You have access to the Sheriff's and his Bonded's homes, you know their schedules. You could also have been used as bait to lure someone in. There are many people that would love to snatch Sookie. There are many people that would love to see Sheriff Northman meet his final death... he is over a thousand years old after all."

Patty is very quiet aside from her sobs. She seems to be taking in the information.

Cleander pushes on, "Pam has a few enemies of her own. Some she has just by association with the Sheriff. Her ability to track you can become her undoing. For that matter, I know that she has fed from you. Your captives could do any number of ghastly things including infecting you with Sino-aids so that you would pass it on."

Cleander lectures her for a long time. He holds nothing back, he even mentions that if Eric should die it will affect hundreds of people right here in Louisiana that count on him, not to mention countless others. Cleander touches upon many possible scenarios and her eyes go wide.

The lion says, "All of the time spent protecting you is useless if you do not allow your guard to do so properly. Leona is angry," Cleander sees her start to say something but cuts her off. "She has every right to be. Leona came here to protect you and I know you think that I didn't need to send a guard for you, but I did. I cannot help but protect the people I care about."

Patty looks at him as his last statement hangs in the air. She swallows and then says, "I... you're right. I owe you all an apology. I never meant to cause any problems and I certainly don't want anything to happen to any of you..."

Cleander's tone changes from firm disciplinarian to concern. "What was going through your mind last night?"

She starts and sits a little straighter, her eyes dart up at Cleander, and then back to the ground and she purses her lips. Cleander waits for an answer. Patty says, "Lots of things; you, Stefan, Eric, Sookie... mostly you." He doesn't say anything and she keeps going. "When he" she points to Stefan, "came after you I thought you were going to die. That would have been on me; you came here for me." Her body indicates that knowing this makes her uncomfortable.

Patty swallows, tears come down her face. "I am so sorry that I almost got you killed." She wipes a cheek. "If Leona hadn't stopped me I would have sent him up in flames. I could have killed him; either one of you could have died. And it would've been my fault. I've had too many people die on me; you're safer with me away... I didn't realize that going away could put one of you in more jeopardy; I was going for less."

Patty looks at Cleander, "I am sorry for all the trouble that I caused." She turns to me, "I would not have left like I did if I thought for a minute that it put you in danger. You've been nothing but kind to me. I'm so sorry." She shakes her head through heavy tears and says to Stefan, "I can't believe that I almost..."

Stefan says, "You have already apologized to me. Like we talked about earlier; you feel remorse, atone, and then you move on."

Patty scoffs. "Move on? Move on to what? I don't know how to live this way. I haven't had to ask for permission to go somewhere since I was a kid. Now I am living with people that are constant targets; and given my recent record it's a wonder they're still around... Do you know how demeaning it is to belong to another person, like property?" She pauses for a minute, and she panics. "You kissed me! Shit, Eric is going to have a fit..."

I ask Patty "Is that what you wanted to talk to Eric about the other night? I heard him say something about you sounding off on him."

Patty nods her head. I move near her. "It seemed to me that he had been listening and was willing to continue once things settled down. I'm guessing that there is more to your reasoning."

She wrinkles her forehead. "What are you talking about?"

There is a noise upstairs. Well, in the house above us. Somebody is inside. Stefan and Cleander both say, "Bruce." Cleander says that he'll go up and see what the guard wants. The lion stands at an angle under the trap door and then jumps up with one swift move. It's like watching a live version of the "Six Million Dollar Man." _Gran and I would watch reruns after church on Sunday._ Cleander's body movement is a lot more fun to watch.

A few minutes later Cleander jumps down with two pizza boxes and a warm blood. He says, "Lunch is served." We all sit. Stefan sits on the table, Cleander sits on the bare ground, Patty and I sit on the air mattress. We eat our pizza slices.

I have the urge to pee. I ask for a lift up so that I can use the rest room. Then I look at Patty wondering how that is working out for her. Patty sees me looking and says, "I'm fine for now. Stefan hasn't denied me the bathroom."

Stefan says, "I can go into the room. The tiny bit of sun filtering in is not fatal, but it is very uncomfortable."

Cleander jumps up and into the closet and reaches down for me as Stefan lifts me up. This way is easier. I'm back at the closet in now time. I hear Patty say to Stefan, "You shouldn't have to babysit me. You would probably be working or resting right now. You won't sleep now because you don't trust me to stay but I'll help you work if there's something I can do."

"Oh I intend to put you to work." There is a pause, "Five minutes after all of the heavy machines come near and turn off there will be sufficient cover on the other side of the tunnel. Alcide will come down the tunnel to verify that the coast is clear. I'm sure that he will be able to supply you with work gloves... The machines will be in position soon. Eat up."

I use the facilities and come back into the room. I look at the time and sigh. I need to start heading out if I am going to keep my appointments to interview more project managers today. I tell the others that I'll need to start heading back and offer to loan Patty an outfit to work in as she is still in her suit from last night.

Patty accepts and develops a sudden need to use the rest room. She flushes as Stefan lifts her up to Cleander; allowing him a perfect view up her skirt. She changes clothes before going back down much relieved to not be wearing a skirt or dress. Patty startles as the machines outside start up and cause the building to shake as she is lowered down into the earth.

Cleander jumps back down to rejoin them. I say goodbye, close up the trap door and head out.

I walk outside to find Maggie and Fiona. I ask them if they have eaten yet, if they haven't maybe we can pick something up on the way back to Shreveport. Both ladies tell me that they have eaten. Then Maggie tells me that I have a couple of cancellations. One of the people that I was to interview will not make it because he is on his way east; his wife was seriously injured in Afghanistan and is on his way to meet her in Germany. Another person is in the hospital with his son and a third is still at the site of a project that she is working on because something that went awry needs immediate attention.

With three people backing out that leave two others that I had scheduled. One of those two I have met before and no alarms went off in my head; so there is no pressing need. I decide to call the office and have Cherry notify the other two appointments of a change in schedule, and that I will not be back in Bon Temps until this evening.

I go back into the house to place the call. Fiona comes in to get a drink; Maggie says that she too will come inside in a few minutes. Fiona gets us drinks while I talk to Cherry. I tell Cherry when I think would be best to reschedule. My hours tomorrow are short but I can meet with a couple of them then if they are available. Otherwise it will have to be next week. Monday will be a full day. Tuesday through Friday are half days at the office since Fangtasia will be open. Wednesday through Friday I will go in three hours later than on Monday & Tuesday. Also, I will leave one hour earlier. I hang up the phone and my guard looks at me.

Fiona says, "If you're staying here I will provide additional cover to the tunnel outside." I don't say anything, but she sees my body shift. "I do very thorough inspections. Anyone properly trained could find it." My eyes betray my calm exterior. Fiona informs me, "I addressed Alcide regarding the matter. Each of his guards has done that inspection several times and knows the layout very well. Since the tunnel was started, Alcide has made a show of doing that inspection so that the others will not." She tells me, "Aside from the King's two men I think Alcide and Cleander are the only ones that know." I turn my head sideways and Fiona smiles.

So much for keeping Eric's hole a secret; too many people know; I don't like it. _Am I becoming that distrustful? I am beginning to sound like Eric. _Fiona breaks me from my internal dialogue and tells me, "You know that you can trust me. You have seen that in my head." Fiona puts her hand out like she did when she was interviewed and prompts me to take hold while she gives an oath that she will not reveal the existence of that space.

Maggie comes inside and Fiona and I feign having shared something funny and playfully hitting so as to explain the touching. Maggie says nothing but takes a drink and then sits at the table. Fiona leaves before Maggie speaks.

Maggie smirks, "You tell people that you are here to clean the house." She looks around at the house which has not yet been cleaned. She continues, "I trained at Cleander's academy after graduating from college. But you know that already." She pauses and then tells me, "I'll clean the house... it will be good to keep up appearances for the others." I let out a deep sigh. _How did I ever think this could be kept a secret? _Like Fiona, Maggie gives me her word that she will not reveal the location.

Maggie tells me that I should not feel so bad about the information being known. For one, if ever there was a problem during the day one of the breathing people that knows where the place is can go right to it. Also, if Alcide ever divulged such information his status as a leader would be in serious jeopardy if he even survived Eric's encounter. Maggie suspects that Fiona knows since Fiona seems to be watching a specific area; Fiona is not only loyal to me but to her to-be pack master as well. Cleander is an honorable person and cares for Patty. Maggie says that while it is not good for many people to know, it is good for the right people to know. That makes me feel a little better but I can't help but think that maybe I should have waited to see Patty.

I shake my head to myself. She is right; I should clean if I'm going to keep up appearances. Maggie says that she will work on my bathroom and then go upstairs and clean there while I work in the kitchen and living room. The curtains downstairs are open so workers outside might glimpse me cleaning.

That is exactly what we do. Maggie has a good plan. There are a couple of times that a worker walks by a window and waves to me while I am scrubbing or dusting. I finish the down stairs with a pass of the vacuum. Then I go upstairs with the vacuum which Maggie takes and uses.

We come back downstairs. Maggie asks me, "Any idea what you want for dinner? I'm guessing that you don't want to drive back to Shreveport just yet but I bet you'd like a meal that consists of more than just condiments and sweet tea."

I ask her, "Do you think Merlotte's would be safe? I mean, no one is expecting me. It's nearly as fast as a fast food joint, but has better food."

Maggie says to me, "That should be fine. I'll have to run it by Fiona and Alcide."

"Okay." I tell her, "I'll let the others know."

We head in separate directions. Once I open the trap door a cloud of dust greets me. I hope that the breathers have masks to wear. I cough for a moment. A filthy vampire appears. I tell Stefan, "It's getting close to dinnertime. I thought I'd ask if the others wanted to join or if I can bring 'em anything."

Stefan responds, "I told Eric that she would not be out of my sight. Patty can eat but the food will have to be brought to her."

I hear the sound of a wheelbarrow coming near. Then I hear Cleander's voice, "I'm staying here. I'm staying with her while I can." _Well that doesn't sound too promising. _Patty doesn't remark about his comment so she either knows what he is talking about or she didn't hear him over the sound that is coming from somewhere down there.

I tell them that I'll bring something back. Then I put out more towels so that they can shower. I'm not sure what else I have that could fit Patty. She may have to put her suit back on. I'm guessing that Cleander has a second set of clothes so he should be okay and Stefan has been staying here so I know he has clothes somewhere.

Ten minutes after leaving the compound under construction, Maggie, Fiona, Alcide and I arrive at Merlotte's. Once inside I hear Jason's voice, "I swear I didn't tell her we'd be here. I didn't know she'd be coming in."

I hear a woman chuckle and say, "It's alright Jason."

I turn to see Jason and another woman sitting at a table in the back. The woman looks to be in her twenties, she is thin but not as thin as most of the women my brother has gone out with, her auburn hair is long and perfectly straight, and her eyes are a bright gold. I come over and Jason gets up to greet me with a hug. He introduces me to his girl Linda and then tells me that they haven't ordered yet.

I'm not so sure that Linda wants to have a crowd while she is on her date so I look to her. Linda says that she would like to have us eat together. We find a bigger table to sit at so that we will all fit and I make introductions.

Holly greets us enthusiastically and asks me how I'm doing. I tell her that things are crazy but they're coming along. I ask about her. Holly is doing well. She is in a great relationship and her son is happy and healthy thanks to me. People at the school keep asking about the heroine that saved her boy and if she visits often. She takes our drink order and then leaves the table while we decide on what to eat.

All eyes are on me. Jason and Alcide know the story about the little boy that was hurt in school but the others do not. I give them the short version; it was an accident and the adult involved had a mental disorder and didn't know how to react. Only the supernatural faculty members know that I played a part in his rescue; well, them and Andy Bellefleur. Some humans suspect that I did something, but they're clueless as to what it was.

Holly takes our order and then I ask Linda about herself. Linda is from the Shreveport area on the Bon Temps side. Linda works in a day care with her mother and two of her sisters. She comes from a large family so she is used to being around children. Linda loves children so getting paid to watch them and care for them is the best job in the world for her.

While we eat our food someone asks how the two came to meet. Linda feels that she's done most of the talking so she has Jason take over. Jason says, "Me and the guys went out to a place near Kechai. While we were there I saw this guy kissing and trying to put his hand up this girls skirt but she's pushing him away saying "no." Only she isn't saying it very loudly 'cause she's afraid of him. So I go on over and tell the fucker that he better listen to the lady. The asshole thought he could do whatever he wanted to her... I had to kick is ass."

Linda adds, "That reminds me, Lupe's father still wants to meet you, Jason." Linda explains to the rest of us, "Guadalupe is my cousin. We were out on a double date when that pendejo started trouble." She tells us, "When I came out of the ladies room to see Jason and Jaime going at it, I almost hit Jason over the head with a bottle."

Fiona asks, "So why didn't you hit him?"

Linda responds, "As soon as Jaime went down the first time, Jason turned and ask Lupe if she was hurt. So when Jaime's buddy went after Jason I hit him on the head instead."

Alcide asks, "What did the bar staff do?"

Jason tells us, "They held the two guys and called the cops. Both tried to get the cops to arrest me for assault... The cops asked people questions and then shook my hand before they arrested the other two guys."

I tease, "So did you take them home and meet the family?"

"No." Jason says, "A state police officer came in, talked my ear off and then took them home."

Linda says, "That was my brother Andre."

We talk a little bit more while we eat and I remind Jason that we have a dinner date for Sunday. I also remind him that Linda is invited. Linda says that Jason had mentioned the invite; she will try to think of a way to come. Linda's family is pretty old school when it comes to dating. They believe that she is currently out on a group date.

I tell her, "There will be other people. Now days I always have people around. You won't have to lie to your father; tell him you will be with a group."

She informs me, "The problem is that he hasn't met any of you and he will not want me to be alone in a car with a boy. Also, I'm not sure he would approve of me going there if the um..."

I take a guess, "If my vampire is there?" She nods her head. I say, "Tough guy, it sounds like he has a lot in common with Eric. Would he still object if Lupe and Andre came?"

Linda says, "Maybe not. But you don't have to..."

I cut her off, "Invite them; the more the merrier."

Jason says to Linda, "Don't bother trying to argue with her."

We finish eating and I place an order for two meals to go. I ask Holly where Sam is and she tells me that he is working in his office. I excuse myself to go talk to him.

Fiona accompanies me. She knocks on his door and checks the office before I go inside. He lights up when he sees me. I walk in and we hug "hello." I ask Sam how things are going and he says that they are fine for the most part. He had hired a new waitress but had to fire her on her fifth day. He hopes that the newest one works out. He asks me about my life; I give him a condensed version.

Sam tells me that he's been by the house. He has noticed the construction crew and hopes that we aren't only expanding the house but creating a space for Eric and a safe room too. I am surprised that he says this, especially the bit about a light-tight space for Eric. Sam says that it only makes sense. Eric wants to be near so that he can be protective, but if he can't ever stay over then his time with me is limited.

"Speaking of vampires..." I look at him and then ask, "There is a blood that Pam seems to like but there is no label on it. Would you know what it is? I was hoping to get some more for her and a couple of others that seem to like it."

Sam says to me, "I have a case in the back. It has no name yet. It's a new blend. We're testing the market."

I am shocked, "Sam Merlotte, are you bottling blood for vampires?"

He nods his head, "Not just me. A few of us got to talking about the bloods available... Few vampires like True Blood, Real Meal is okay but the flavor is never consistent, from what we hear Royalty is overpriced. Royalty costs a lot because the blood comes from people with a royal bloodline; evidently not many royals are tasty."

I look at him, "Since when do you care about vampires' taste?"

Sam smiles, "I don't, really. But I do care about whether or not the area vamps are sated enough to not kill my friends and neighbors. Also, restaurant chains are making their way closer to Bon Temps. I have to plan for the possibility that Merlotte's will not always be around and the bloodsuckers are an up and coming market."

"I'll take a case if you can spare it." I tell him. He looks at me, and I say, "Anyone that has tried your stuff asks for it instead of True Blood or RM."

He chuckles, "Come on."

We walk to the walk-in refrigerator. I tell him, "Pam mentioned something about placing an order for Fangtasia."

Sam says, "She placed the order. It will be our first sell."

I ask, "How much do I owe you?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing. If you and Pam are serving the stuff and people are asking for it in return, that is payment for me. Besides, advertising is expensive." He picks up a case and we start to make our way outside. Fiona follows.

Sam asks, "Hey is everything all right with Patty and Pam?"

I furrow my brow, "I think so, why?"

He explains, "I was with Pam when she said that she needed to leave to track Patty. Later she said that Patty was fine but Pam sounded angry."

"Wait a minute." I turn and look at Sam, the man that distrusts all vampires. "You talk to Pam?"

"Sometimes," He answers, "I would never have thought that she had a sense of humor."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" I ask and he laughs softly. "And what happened to Pam? I thought she didn't like shifters."

"She says that she still doesn't... Pam likes to tell me that I smell like a dog or a dead rat... even a cow patty." He smiles, "I just remind her that no matter how many times she showers she will always smell like dead meat." _Sam and Pam? Nah..._

We go back inside for a few minutes so that I can pay the tab and say goodbye to Jason and Linda. On our way out the door Sam says, "Tell Cleander and Patty that I say hello." _Damn shifter nose._ I bet that he smelled Stefan too.

We return to the house with two hot meals and a case of no-name blood. The construction crew has left for the day the only machine running is the dryer. The sun is setting but the sun does not hit the side of the house that my bedroom is on so Stefan is able to be in the room. A shriek comes from my room.

None of the shifters in the room runs to the door so I guess everything is okay. They all have smirks so I ask what is going on. Cleander says, "He told Eric that he would not let her out of his sight; his only exception has been when she was inside the bathroom. He has not let Patty so much as touch the bedroom door."

The water turns on in my bathroom. Fiona says, "He is taking a shower but not letting her leave his sight, so she is in the bathroom too."

Maggie reports, "It's like she has never seen a nude man before... the King is telling her that she doesn't have to turn away or close her eyes."

Fiona says, "The sun is barely visible now. Let's close up the curtains so that the King can come out when he is finished."

We each go to a window and pull the curtains. I set the table and put a couple of pot holders where the meals will go when I take them back out of the oven.

The dryer stops so I pull out the contents and begin folding the laundry. Cleander comes over and folds too. They are the clothes that he and the other two wore earlier today to dig in the dirt. When I find the clothes that I had loaned to Patty I remember that the only clothing with her is the suit that she wore. I'm guessing that the suit is dry clean only.

I walk back to the room and knock. "Laundry's done. I thought you might like to put these clothes back on."

Stefan opens the door, takes the clothes and hands them to Patty. She says "thank you" and moves her towel wrapped body to the bathroom. I hand Stefan his clothes as well since they were in the wash with her stuff. Stefan thanks me and then closes the door. Once the door is shut I realize that he didn't even have a towel on.

I'm feeling a little flush. Maggie says, "Nice view?" They stifle a chuckle.

The two come out to join us. I pop a blood in the microwave and pull out the dinners. Maggie takes out my vacuum while the others eat and she vacuums my room. When she returns I tell her that I could have done that, Stefan says the same, Patty too.

Now that the sun is down, Patty is anxious all over again. I am glad that I am not her but I will stand beside her and do my best to help Eric see that Patty realizes that what she did was wrong.

Stefan drinks his bottle of blood quickly. I offer him another. He drinks this one quickly too, but not as quickly. Stefan sees me looking at him. He says, "I wouldn't normally be so thirsty. Having in my presence the best tasting blood in the world and not taking it... is a trying thing to do." Stefan explains, "I guess you could say that I am a fairy addict. All vampires are, really but few have had as many as I have."

Patty cleans up after dinner. She tries to find something to do, like clean the sink. She settles for some pacing and nervous fidgeting.

Finally, Eric arrives. He gives me a chaste kiss as he enters the house. Eric bows to his child. They speak in some foreign language that I only ever hear from Eric. Stefan bids us farewell and leaves.

Eric asks Patty if she has anything to say, she does. Patty apologizes to Eric. She explains that she didn't realize what could have happened, but Stefan, Sookie and Cleander opened her eyes today. She still doesn't like being a part of this world and she feels like maybe she's cursed or something but she will listen to Eric. Patty has learned her lesson. Patty says that she wants to apologize to Pam too.

Eric tells her, "Pam is unable to be here as she is being punished." He sees Patty's face and explains, "You may have duped Pam into believing that Cleander would be with you but Pam should have spoken with him about the arrangement."

"What?" She screeches, "No! Pam does not deserve any punishment. She did nothing wrong."

Eric says, "She is my child and my second in command. Pam needs to demonstrate sound judgment. It is a poor reflection on me as her maker and Sheriff. If it happens again, I will have to stake her."

_I hope that he is bluffing. _Patty is crying in outrage. She begins to speak but Eric cuts her off as he turns to Cleander. "This human played you for a fool just as she did my child. That does not reflect well on your ability to protect people. I am halting all negotiations. You are to leave my area immediately."

Cleander sets his jaw, "I understand your position, Sheriff. I will leave now." Without another word, Cleander takes off.

Eric's face is serious. He asks Patty, "You want to leave this new life of yours?"

Patty nods her head, "I do. But I know that I cannot. I..."

Eric puts up a hand. "Do not tell me that you will behave and no longer attempt to leave. I do not believe it." He says to her, "You are getting your freedom. Leona has moved all of your items from the house and has put them in the hotel down the street. Tonight is paid for but then you are on your own." He pulls out a keycard and hands it to her. "This is the key to your room."

Patty is panicking. "What if something happens? I don't want one of you getting hurt because of me."

Eric tells her, "I'll take the house key back now." She takes it out. He helps her get it off of the key ring. Then he says, "The alarm code has been changed so if someone does try to get that information from you it will be of no use... we are prepared to deal with any other attack that may come as a result of information taken from you."

Her eyes are wide, disbelieving. He says to her, "Pam will feel if you are in pain or in danger but she will not come, nor will I. I am releasing you; you are no longer under vampire protection. You will no longer have a guard. I am not paying for a dog to watch a human that is not mine... Cleander and his kitty have been exiled."

Patty looks numb. I break in, "Eric, what if something does happen to her? What if she gets killed?"

Eric looks at me, presses his lips and then says, "This "freedom" is what Patty wants. If she does get killed, at least she will be free."

I can't believe him, the only word that comes out is, "Eric!"

Eric looks at Patty. "Leona drove your vehicle here, so you will be able to drive yourself to the hotel. Before you go I will reiterate that you are no longer mine. Any vampire may now claim you and do as he or she wishes. To help you out, I will not make the announcement that you are free but word does get around quickly. You might want to start wearing silver." He pauses for a moment and then says, "Lots of silver. As soon as Stefan finds out he will be on your trail... and it will not be to protect you."

Eric pulls out her car keys and practically pushes her out the door while wishing her a safe journey. He tells her that she needs to get moving. As she has no guard, the safest time for her to enter or exit this area is now; when it is dark and early in the morning.

I follow them and protest her leaving. Eric will have none of it. Patty finally leaves. I turn on Eric, "What the hell? Since when do you give up just because someone is a pain in the ass?"

Eric smiles, "Give up? Me? I think you have me confused with someone else, Little One."

I ask him, "What are you talking about?"

Eric says to me, "I hardly think that a twenty five year old female can make me turn away from my responsibilities. I said that I will protect her and I will."

"So she isn't really on her own?" I inquire.

Eric smirks, "She thinks she is; but in reality she has more guards than ever."

I pull back to get a good look at him, "Why?"

He explains, "It appears now that she is without a guard. That makes her more of a target than ever. The extra guards are to ensure that she is not hurt in whatever attack comes her way."

I ask, "What about Cleander and Pam?"

Eric informs me, "A lot of what I said is true. That she sneaked out on her own makes us all look incompetent. Punishments have been meted out accordingly. At present, Vinny and Hattie are her vampire guard. Cleander will be part of the day guard."

I am curious, "For how long?"

Eric estimates, "Four or five days."

I take a deep breath, "And in four or five days you're going to stage an attack?"

"No. I won't have to." He explains, "Anyone that has been watching will soon notice that she is without an escort. I expect that someone will attack her for real."

I look up at him, "Isn't that risky?"

He responds, "It's a calculated risk. I would not normally do this with someone that I intend to keep protected, but I do believe it will drive home the message that she does indeed need a guard and needs to respect that."

I next ask, "How long will you do that for? I mean if no one does attack in four to five days, will you keep waiting? What if nothing has changed after two weeks?"

Eric looks down at me, "It is highly unlikely that a week will pass by without someone making a move." Now he smirks at me, "If two weeks go by without any incident I will kiss your shifter friend's feet."

I exclaim, "That's pretty damn confident." My man tolerates Sam because he is my friend and sometimes Eric can find him useful. Like when Sam is my day guard. They like each other about as much as a mouse likes the snake. I doubt I could pay Eric enough in money, sex or blood to kiss Sam's feet.

We walk outside and Eric takes a look at the work done thus far. We look at what will be the security guards' building and then at the other one. Eric points to a large area in the ground, "We're having a safe room put in right about here."

My body turns to look back at the security building, and I point to it. "Why not have the safe room under the security building?"

The veteran warrior says, "In an attack, you take out the guards first. A safe room is no good if you cannot access it because the surrounding area is being attacked. I have talked to Stefan about creating a tunnel system so that if something should happen you can get to the safe room without being seen."

"Huh" Stefan hadn't mentioned tunnels. The poor vampire is going to be digging in dirt his entire time here. We look around the property a bit and Eric says that Stefan must have much of the tunneling done by the size of the mound of dirt. He asks if I'd like to walk down the ramp to take a look. I tell him that I'll look another time, I'm very tired.

We lock up the house and then get into two vehicles. Eric and I get into the corvette. Maggie and Fiona get into my Lexus. We head for the other home. We're quiet for most of the drive.

Something that Eric said has me wondering. I ask, "Did you mean that stuff about Stefan? …That he would come after Patty?"

He nods his head, "I did. If Patty was not my human he would have drained her dry the moment he met her. Without me to stop him, he has no control when he is around fairy blood."

I look at him sideways, "You told me that he was interested in her."

The corner of his lip goes up, "He was. He still is. Her blood, and yours, calls to him. He does like her too as a person..."

I wonder, "So if she found him attractive it could be too dangerous?"

Eric says, "Yes and no." He explains, "If, as her owner, I allowed him and Patty to have sex then she would be safe. However, if she were to become his then I would not be able to keep her safe from him."

My eyes narrow, "So then why did you tell me that he was interested in Patty?"

Eric says, "Did you tell Patty?"

"No." I respond, "I thought about it. But I do think that she and Cleander are a good fit; he is crazy about her. Also, if Stefan wanted her to know he could tell her himself."

His facial expression is not one that I am used to seeing. Eric tells me, "Most women tell the others about a potential suitor as soon as they hear of him."

My eyes go wide and my forehead crinkles, "Is that what you wanted? Did you want me to tell her that Stefan was interested?"

He concedes, "Yes. But I have miscalculated your response to the information."

I scold him, "Eric, the next time you want me to do something just ask. Don't try to manipulate me into doing something... I'm not saying that I would have done it but I might have if you asked."

He nods, "Very well. I do apologize for not letting you in on that part of my scheme." I turn my body to look at him better. Eric continues, "Patty clearly holds Cleander in high regard and she lusts after him. I have a theory that I was hoping to test."

I ask, "Care to share?"

Eric tells me, "I think that she would be more willing to date Stefan than Cleander."

I shake my head, "I disagree."

Eric grins, "Want to make a bet?"

I inquire, "What kind of bet?"

Eric parks the car and comes around to open the door for me. He says, "What would you want from me if you win?"

I scoff, "That is not an easy question! What more could I want from you?"

He laughs and I have a light bulb moment. I say, "I just thought of something. If she does not choose to go out with Stefan instead of Cleander then you will wait on them as their personal butler and chef for one of their dates."

Eric chuckles at that, "Interesting, Very interesting. If she does choose to go on a date with Stefan instead of Cleander then you will act as the King's personal attendant for the entire evening."

That doesn't sound so bad. I say, "Deal."

Eric says to me, "You will tell her that Stefan is interested?" I nod my head; I'll play his little game. He carries on; "it must be a formal date. The man asks, she accepts and the evening is planned. A spur of the moment get together or meal out will not count."

I tell him, "Fair enough."

It feels later than it is. I start to take off my clothes to get into the shower. Eric smiles, "Don't you want to know what you've gotten yourself into?"

I turn to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Eric smirks, "Do you know what the King's personal attendant does?"

I guess, "Picks out his clothes and run errands?"

His grin broadens, "That's part of it. You will not just pick his clothes, you will put them on his body and you will take them off. Some King's require their personal attendant to bathe them; you will not do that for Stefan."

I ask him, "Would you like me to take your clothes off, sir?"

Eric responds in a businesslike manner, "Yes, thank you. You should start with the shoes first."

I walk over to him and kneel on the floor to remove his shoes. Next I stand up and take off the shirt. My eyes wash over his chiseled chest. My hands go to the button on his jeans. I get it back through the hole and unzip. As I pull his pants down, his pecker springs out. _Gulp._ I hope Eric was kidding about doing this with Stefan.

Eric says to me, "Well done. Would you like a lesson on how to cleanse the King? You won't ever have to do that for Stefan, but it can be fun for us."

My man instructs me in the ways of a (very personal) personal attendant. In the bath, I clean him meticulously. I hesitate when I am at his backside. I am not to simply soap up his cheeks and rinse. I am supposed to clean between the cheeks too. My hand has never gone there before but I get it done.

Eric assures me that I have done a great job and then asks if I would like to be treated to a Queen's bath by an attendant. I agree and Eric sets to work.

Eric is very meticulous. I start to breathe heavily as he massages my breasts clean. He smirks as he continues down my torso. This is heavenly torture. As he cleans my folds and my clit I nearly lose control. If this is how queens used to be bathed, it's no wonder their attendants were female. This is sex in a tub! Eric has me turn around and he washes my backside. He gives my bottom the same treatment that I gave his. For a second I think he is going to penetrate my hole and I tense up.

By the time we get out of the shower I am on fire. I tell Eric, "If I was a queen and you were my attendant. I'd jump you after that bath even if you were a female."

He laughs at that. "I very much want to jump my attendant as well." Eric does.

We have a wonderful round of sex and then snuggle for several minutes. I feel myself starting to drift to sleep. Eric kisses me, "This is why attendants are normally the same gender. I am going into Fangtasia for a couple of hours but my attendant is not entirely coherent."

I chuckle and throw a weak punch in my sleepy state. I tell him, "Go on. Just make sure that you come back in time to give me a proper morning kiss."

Eric stands up, bows and says, "As you wish milady."

I didn't even hear the door close behind him.

* * *

_The Punishment isn't over. Punishment II is in the works. My idea for the punishment came from a PM, a couple of reviews and from reading one of the earlier chapters._

_Stefan seems to be in demand. He will kiss you if you give me my fix by writing a review. Legal Notice: The King cannot be held responsible for your death if you should have any fairy heritage._


	22. To Catch a Criminal

**8/11/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ to all who have put this story on alert or set it as a favorite. __**Special thanks:**__ to all that have written reviews._

_My profile has been updated several times lately. Feel free to take a look and comment if you like._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(22) To Catch a Criminal

Eric's body lies next to me motionless. I wanted so much for him to have a private hideaway, one that is safe for him during the day, and I have already screwed that up. I know that Maggie and Fiona have full access to this house and they could barge in at any time and stake my husband. Cleander knows where this house is since he has been here before. Eric would not have allowed any of them inside this place without significant reason to trust them. But it still bothers me. There is nothing that I could have done about Stefan's guards finding out, but if I hadn't come to see Patty when I did there would be three fewer people with the knowledge of that other space.

I get my body up and make a call to Stefan. There is no answer so I leave a message.

Fiona prepares some blueberry pancakes and we eat breakfast. After eating, we get ready to head out for the day.

In my room, I take notice of the two letters on the bureau. The one on top has today's date; I open the bottom one first.

In the first letter, Eric tells me that Patty will be spending the day with Stefan and there is no need to worry about her safety with him; he is not permitted to bite her. He then says that de Castro is expected to come in during the evening, so he might be delayed in dealing with Patty.

The letter for today starts with a jibe about not reading the one from the day before. Eric tells me that he will need my special services tonight while the King is here. De Castro wishes to use my telepathy as well; he has a few new employees that he would like to have checked while he is here.

We go to the office building. I had planned to use this time to read more personnel files and to respond to fan mail. Since none of my appointments panned out yesterday, I take the ones that are available today.

Leonardo Bianchi has been with the company for nearly two years. He has had great success and is a valued employee; or so it seems. Mr. Bianchi comes off as a cordial man. He is fit, but not very attractive; not to me anyway.

We talk for several minutes and I learn all that I need to from Mr. Bianchi. Mr. Bianchi is really a federal agent. He carefully chooses his answers so as to not be found out, but he does not think that I will be a problem. The fed reminds himself that several of his colleagues have died or gone missing after infiltrating a vampire's business and that he cannot be careless. Eric will be less than thrilled, but we do have a "no killing the human" agreement.

My phone rings; Cherry is calling. Cherry informs me that Eli Stratton is on the line. I tell her to put the call through.

I speak with Mr. Stratton for a few minutes. His son is fine; his arm is in a cast. Unfortunately though, the incident is causing him some legal problems. I tell Mr. Stratton to take what time he needs.

I hang up. Cherry calls to tell me that Nicole Forte is here. I tell her to let Ms. Forte up.

My cell phone rings, it's Stefan. I answer it, "Hi, I have someone coming up any minute. Can you call back in an hour?"

Stefan says, "No need. I'm just calling to tell you not to worry about the space being known. I've got you covered. Take care, Sis." He hangs up. _He's got me covered? _There is no time for me to ponder that statement as Ms. Forte arrives on the floor.

I greet the project manager. Ms. Forte apologizes for canceling the appointment at the last minute. She was about to leave the area when she uncovered a major problem caused when city workers worked in the area. We talk for several minutes and I find her to be an honest and hard working person.

After Ms. Forte leaves, I spend about an hour reading more files. My conversation with Mr. Stratton bothers me. When I finish reading the personnel files, I call down to the security office to speak with George.

I ask George what he knows about Mr. Stratton. George tells me that they haven't spent much time together but Mr. Stratton comes across as a good man; there have never been any problems here at work. George tells me that one of his daughters knows the Stratton family; she is good friends with the wife. Until the incident yesterday, everything seemed normal.

George explains that neither he nor his daughter would ever think that Eli could hurt a child. Someone at the hospital thinks differently and now the family is being investigated.

I switch topics and ask George if he knows the man that went off to Germany to see his injured wife. George does not know him but he can find a way for me to contact him if that is what I want. I tell George that I would like to know if there is anything that we can do to help, if there is anything they need. George says that he will look into it. I thank George for his time and then go into the conference room.

I pick through the fan mail and respond to several personally. Fiona says, "Problem with an employee, Boss?"

I respond, "One of the project managers isn't in today because his son was hurt and someone at the hospital suspects abuse. If that child really is in an abusive home, he needs to get out of there now and I don't want an employee that beats his kid. But I don't want the guy to be ruined either, if it's all a big mistake."

Maggie says, "I doubt that they want any visitors right now... I feel bad for the child. If his parent is abusive that is a horrible thing for a child to live through. And even if the parent is not, Child Protective Services might think otherwise and take the child away."

I mutter, "First chance I get I will find out."

We spend just a few hours in the office. Then, we head for home.

While in the car my phone rings; Patty is calling. I answer, "Hello."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Patty quickly adds, "Please don't hang up."

I ask her, "Why would I hang up?"

Patty answers, "I can't get anyone. Cleander isn't answering the phone, neither is Leona. Quinn isn't in today. I talked to Alcide for all of ten seconds, but he told me that he was busy and that I'd have to call him later... Sookie, I know I have been a pain in the ass but I am afraid. I feel like there are eyes watching me. Maybe it's paranoia but I'd swear that I heard some people talking about you and Eric. They were whispering, but I'm sure I caught the words Crazy Sookie, Big Blond Bloodsucker, and something bullets."

I try to assure her, "I am fine. Maggie and Fiona are with me right now."

Patty insists that I listen as she describes the men to the best of her ability. Maggie is driving but I am sure that she is listening. Fiona pays close attention too.

I ask Patty, "How are you?"

She says, "More paranoid than ever, especially after what Stefan, Cleander, and you told me. I'm wearing a few pounds of silver and I bought several lighters."

I say to her, "I'd offer to help if I could..."

"I know." She says, "You have done more than enough for me. I made my own bed. Now I have to lie in it. I just needed to make sure that someone knew about those guys that I came across." She lets out a muffled sound.

I speak into the phone, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Her voice is shaky, "it was just an animal. I better go." We hang up. _She sounds like a wreck._

We arrive home and I make a simple lunch for us; baby spinach salad with cocktail shrimp. The cocktail sauce is the dressing. We eat at the table and then turn on the news to catch up on events.

Several residents in Caddo Parish are being evacuated. Natural gas has been found in several wells and the authorities do not want anyone to accidentally cause an explosion. Not everyone is leaving, but they are not to drink the water, run the water or even flush the toilet until the situation is resolved.

I say to the girls, "Do you think it's safe to stay here? That's just down the road a piece."

Fiona says, "As of this morning your water was fine. I'll go check it again just in case." She sees me looking at her, "It's a basic security measure. Tampering with the water supply makes for an easy method of assassination. I check it several times a week."

Local authorities had to deal with a handful of psychotic people in the area. One woman drove her car down a boat ramp and into a lake where her body was found. A man called the Sheriff's department and threatened to blow up his wife and himself; no one was with him when he placed the call and he is now being evaluated. Another man has been arrested after fracturing his three month old son's skull by banging him into a rail. If supernaturals watch this, it's no wonder that they feel superior to humans.

National news is next. New Jersey is preparing to vote on vampire marriages; only a couple of states offer a legally binding marriage contract that includes a vampire. Louisiana is not one of them unfortunately, so unless that changes in the next few months the ceremony will not be in the same state as the paperwork. There is more talk of the attacks on religious and anti-vampire establishments. A so called expert shows the viewer a map of the country and creates all kinds of cultic symbols by drawing lines between attack sites. The expert uses his creations to convince the viewer that it is not random and that it is the work of a very powerful group.

My attention wavers until the news anchor switches to international news. Thousands of flights have been canceled because of a volcano spewing ash. They keep saying that the volcano is in Iceland but I find it odd that not one person gives it a name. Anytime I have heard of a volcano erupting, the name was given too. _I doubt that the reporters are superstitious but why else would they avoid saying the name? _Much attention is given to those people stranded in Europe and here in the U.S. Very little is said about the people that live in Iceland. _Aren't they in danger? Why aren't we hearing about their evacuations? _I would think that getting people safely away from the volcano would be more important than the money that the airline industry is losing.

The phone rings and I read the caller ID. Jason is calling. I pick up the phone, "Hi Jason."

"Hey sis," He asks, "Are you sure it's okay if Andre and Lupe come with us on Sunday?"

I answer, "Absolutely."

"Um okay, I just wanted to make sure." He asks, "Is there anything I can bring?"

"No, I've got it covered." I inquire, "Jason, there is something I meant to ask you before..."

Jason replies, "Okay...?"

"You know how there is work going on back at the old farm house, right?"

Jason mumbles, "Yeah, I've been by a couple of times to check up on the place. What of it?"

"Well, someone found an old box." I explain, "It looks ceremonial, very ornate with writing that I do not recognize. I was wondering if you knew anything or if Gran ever said anything."

"Uh," Jason pauses for a moment. "Is it about the size of your old jewelry box? …The one with the ballerina in it?"

I accuse, "You mean the one that had the ballerina that you took out and destroyed? Yes."

Jason says to me, "We were kids, Sook. You got me into trouble and I knew that would piss you off."

I retort and chuckle too, "Well it did... So you have seen the box before?"

My brother says, "Yep. But it wasn't out where you're doing the construction now. Some animal must've moved it or something; it was under the house when I found it." He chuckles, "I thought I'd found buried treasure."

"Were you looking for it?" _How would he know to look for it?_

_"_Sort of," He recounts, "Once when we were still living with mama and papa, a new friend of mine and I pretended to be pirates. Whoever found the treasure got to keep it. He found a box under our house and kept it; finders' keepers' and all that."

I ask, "Did it look like the one under Gran's?"

Jason says, "Yeah, it did. I didn't start out looking for that one. I was hiding under the house. Gran wanted me to play with you and Hadley, but I didn't want to. So when we played hide and seek I hid where neither of you would ever go."

"Jason, did you open the box?" I inquire, "Was anything inside?"

"It was important wasn't it?" He lets out a sound of frustration. "I had forgotten all about it... There was a paper like thing inside. What was it for?"

"It was for protection." I tell him, "It needs to be put back into the ground under the house. It's gone, isn't it?"

My brother says to me, "I know it's been years but I remember that when I first found it I put it away for safe keeping. I'll look up in the attic and see if it's in any of my boxes." He sighs, "I'm going to start looking soon as we hang up. If I had known I'd've never..."

"Jason," I interrupt, "we were children and neither of us knew anything about real life fairies."

"I know that" he adds, "but I'm still gonna do all that I can to make it up. I'll call ya soon as I've got it. Love ya, Sook."

"I love you too, Jason." We hang up.

My next phone call is to Claude. He answers, "Did you find the scroll?"

"No." I retort, "But I just got off of the phone with Jason. Jason remembers taking it out of the box when we were kids."

Claude is furious, "Why would he do such a stupid thing?"

"Hey!" I am defensive of my brother, "We were just kids. He thought that it was a treasure. He and a friend found one like it under our parents' house and Jason wanted to have one too."

Claude's voice is eerily calm, "The one under your parents' home was removed too? No wonder."

"No wonder what?" I demand, "What Claude?"

He says, "You and your parents were protected until that scroll was taken."

I retort, "They weren't killed at home, Claude. They were killed while driving across a bridge."

Claude explains, "Once the protective magic was lifted, your enemies could see inside. They knew where your family was headed and wanted it to look like an accident. If they had not been so confident, they might have known the plans to leave you and Jason in the care of your grandmother and would have taken action at another time so as to kill you all."

"Never tell Jason that." I tell him, "Jason must not know that."

Claude says, "It is of little consequence now."

I scold, "Claude! Even with that scroll our parents could have been killed outside of the home. Jason does not need to know that he made it easier... he'll think it's all his fault; which it's not. Do not tell him, Claude or so help me I'll find you with a lemon in my hand."

He declares, "Fine. Not like it changes anything. Does the little thief still have the parchment?"

"He thinks so." I tell him, "Jason is looking for it right now."

"Good." Claude says, "Call me if he finds it." He hangs up without another word.

"'Bye to you too," I say into the phone with no one on the other side.

I go into the bedroom and change clothes to wear something more appropriate for Fangtasia. Correction, something more comfortable for me to wear while I am in Fangtasia; I don't do Fangbanger Black. I put on a yellow sun dress that has white flowers.

There is a bit of time between now and dinner. I ask the ladies if they would mind being my guinea pigs. Maggie has read my business proposal, but Fiona has not. Also, there is the matter of presentation.

I spend the next half hour presenting my idea for Northman Enterprises. After that, I answer a good number of questions. Then both ladies give me some tips on body movement and eye contact when making a presentation. They both believe that I am ready to present my idea. Both are very curious about whether or not Eric will go for it. No vampire has been known to take part in such a scheme, but if it will contribute to higher profits Eric might be the first.

Once that is done we decide to look for a show to watch before fixing dinner. The first show that pops into view is a talk show. Not just any talk show but the one that always has the vilest Americans a person can find. Today's topic is "whose My Baby's Daddy?" _Next._

We settle on a game show. Am I smarter than a fifth grader? This show should really be called, "How much of your grade school curriculum do you remember?" Remembering and being smart are two different things. One of the basic questions is the name of the first president of the United States. Of course the answer given is George Washington as most people accept that as the answer. That is what we learn in grade school. I learned differently a few months ago. Sure Washington was the first president under the constitution, but there were several before that was written. I read that it was John Hanson, but even that is disputed. The host never asked for the name of the president under the current constitution. I wonder what the response would be if Hanson was given as an answer? He was the first under the Articles of Confederation after all.

I am pulled from my thoughts when the next questions come. The three of us get some of the questions right but there is a lot that we have forgotten. There is also some stuff that I don't remember us ever learning in grade school. Of course, vampires weren't out of the coffin then. I got the vampire question right. I guess some things have changed over the years.

Fiona begins cooking dinner. She cooks potatoes in the microwave and then puts them in the oven to continue. Fiona puts some string beans to steam. While those items are working, she rejoins us in the living room. She arrives just in time to hear that the latest contestant does not know the chemical composition of water and is not smarter than a fifth grader.

The news comes on next. It's more of the same. I find it annoying when people are asked for their opinions on whether or not airlines should fly in Europe. Just because people are anxious to get home does not mean that the ash is any less dangerous. God forbid the airlines cave in and then there is a plane crash as a result. We watch for several minutes time and time again, the reporters mention the Icelandic volcano. I say to the others, "Don't you think it's odd that no one is saying the name of the volcano? Any time another volcano erupts, the name is said time and time again."

Fiona offers, "Maybe it's out of respect for the people of Iceland. They might have a superstition about the volcano, or the name itself. I'm sure you could find it on the internet." Fiona goes back into the kitchen.

I call to her, "Good idea." I retrieve my laptop and turn it on.

My first few attempts to find a name for the Icelandic volcano take me to articles written about it, none name it. Then, I find the name. It's no wonder no one around here is saying it, or writing it. The word looks like the grand champion of tongue twisters. I announce, "Found it."

Maggie asks, "So what is it?"

"Um..." I point to the screen, "That word right there."

Fiona calls from the kitchen, "So what is it called?"

Maggie calls back, "You'll have to read it. I don't know the language and neither does Sookie."

Fiona comes and takes a look. She smirks, "Well now we know why no Americans are calling it by name." Then she tells us, "I put steaks under the broiler. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes."

Maggie and I get up and set the table and then sit while Fiona puts a steak on each plate. The potatoes are perfect, crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside. The green beans are fresh and delicious. We have some of the applesauce that Patty made too. I enjoy every bite. They seem to like it also.

We clean up our dinner dishes and then play a game of Uno. I do well at the beginning but end up with five high cards when Fiona puts down her last card. We play a few more rounds, I win two of them.

The sun is sinking. I cut up a slice of the lemon cake for each of us and take a bottle of blood for Eric. Maggie and Fiona close the curtains while I heat the blood and set out the slices of cake.

We begin one last round of Uno while waiting for Eric. We do not wait for long. His hands caress my shoulders. I turn my head so that he can give me a kiss, which he does. I point to the bottle of blood on the table, "The blood was heated just a couple of minutes ago."

"Thank you," He takes the bottle and sips. "Are you ladies not going to eat your cake?"

I respond, "I don't know about them, but I was waiting for you." Fiona puts a card down and I have to take four.

Eric looks at the cards on the table. "I have not seen cards like those before. What do you call this card game that you are playing?"

Maggie announces, "Uno" as she places a card down. She has one left.

I say to Eric, "Uno. You have to say Uno when you put down your second to last card. If you can get rid of your last card when it is your turn again, then you win."

Eric watches as we finish the game. I use a card to make Maggie take two and I have three cards left when Fiona wins the game. I could be wrong, but I don't think that Eric is very impressed with this card game.

Maggie puts the deck of cards away and we eat our cake with Eric while he sips on his drink. He looks at the bottle and then asks, "Is this the blood that Pam has ordered for Fangtasia?" I nod my head. He responds, "This should do very well. I may have her double the order."

Before I can ask him about Pam, Eric leaves us saying, "Excuse me ladies." He goes into our room, probably to change into his Fangtasia Black.

Eric comes out a few minutes later. He is holding the necklace that I forgot to bring home; the one that Bobby left at the office after having Octavia check it out. He says, "I'd like you to wear this." I look at him, "It is a protective charm. De Castro may officially be here for legitimate reasons but we must be careful."

I let him put the cross on my neck. "Does it have to be visible?" All three faces look at me funny. I tell them, "Not all Christians wear crosses." I explain, "My faith is basically the same as any Catholic but with a different emphasis. We choose to remember His life and put the focus there."

Eric says to me, "If you find it offensive you should not wear it. I will take it off."

I put my hand on it, "No, you will not. The symbol does not offend me and it was given with good intentions." He can sense through the bond that I mean what I say.

Eloise arrives ready to work. Eric gives her a few specific instructions. When he is done speaking with her Eloise asks if there is anything specific that I would like her to do. I cannot think of anything. She is about to step away and get to work when my cross catches her eye.

I know what is on her mind. She knows that I am from a small town and doubts that there is a Catholic Church nearby. The closest one to Bon Temps is probably right here in Shreveport. She figures that I must either be one of those non practicing Catholics or a very devoted one to make that run each week for sermon and communion.

Eloise does not know that I am a telepath. I pretend to misread her gaze and say, "Are you Catholic?"

Eloise says to me, "Oh no, miss. That is a fine piece of jewelry you have on but I am not Catholic. I am Methodist."

Well I hadn't heard that in her head. This is new news to me. I smile and say, "Me too." I tell her, "The cross is a gift."

Eloise smiles, "It is a lovely piece of jewelry."

I ask Eloise, "Which church do you go to?" Shreveport has a few Methodist churches. I haven't been to any of them but if I do, it will be nice to know someone.

She smiles and tells me, "First United over on Common Street. The first Sunday service is at eight thirty the other is at eleven, full communion service is the first Sunday of the month."

I say to her, "Wow! Two services in one day? My little ol' church has just the ten o'clock service each Sunday. We do communion on the first Sunday also. It used to be the third Sunday, but people kept missing it."

Eloise says to me, "Well if you come in I'll be happy to introduce you."

I thank Eloise and she starts to work. The rest of us head out for Fangtasia.

Eric and I talk about a couple of things along the way; mostly because I don't want to talk about the King. I say to him, "I have a business proposal. The presentation is about thirty minutes and I'm sure that you'll have questions for me when I am done. I would like to know when a good time might be for that."

"Monday evening is fine." He thinks for a moment, "We might be able to do it tonight, depending on how things go with the King and how much time he monopolizes."

"Oh." I say, "If that's the case I may have to send Maggie back to the house to pick up the printout. Or else, I'll need to print another copy." I switch to another topic, "I guess Patty is okay? I talked to her earlier. She called because she heard some people talking about us and she's afraid they might do something... She's real scared."

"Yes she is." He says, "She'll give herself whiplash if she keeps turning her head so quickly. Other than her own paranoia, she is fine."

The car turns onto a street and moves in the direction away from Fangtasia. I hazard a guess, "We're meeting the King at the office building?"

Eric answers, "Yes. But first I have someone that I need you to meet." He explains, "We have apprehended the man that attempted to burn Fangtasia. I need to know more about his connections and his motives than I have gotten thus far. Given time, he will break but I do not wish to waste time on him."

I ask him, "What do you know so far?"

The vampire shares, "For a very brief period of time, he was a Fellowship member. Now, he is part of the group based down in Alexandria."

I sigh, "Are you sure we should be doing this at the office?" He glances at me. I tell him, "It could be dangerous to question him there..." I take a deep breath and say, "One of the project managers is a federal agent."

Eric confirms, "Leonardo Bianchi, I know." My mouth gapes open. Erik smirks, "I do very thorough back ground checks. His raised a few red flags... I have no problem with him. If the government wishes to waste its' money trying to find illegal corporate practices, so be it. That agent has worked very hard to keep his cover and in turn has done very well for the business."

I shake my head, "You're not afraid that there are bugs or cameras?"

Eric tells me, "Already dealt with." He sees me looking at him, "If I glamoured the man to not do his job as he should, it would raise a red flag. I have not killed him because he poses no real threat."

We make our way from the car and into the building. It is very quiet but there are many more people here than normal. Eric says, "They are preparing for the King."

Eric escorts me to my office and encourages me to sit at my desk. Maggie and Fiona take positions on either side of me. Vinny enters pulling along a wiry middle aged man.

The man sees me and at first thinks that I am a vampire. He tells me that I have no place on this earth and that I should have stayed dead. I respond, "Not that it is any of your business but I fully intend to remain dead when I die."

He looks at me, "What? You're alive? Lady you're either crazy, drugged, or they did that mind thing to you..."

I sigh, "I guess you weren't with the Fellowship for long?" He does not answer. I tell him, "You would know who I am if you spent much time there... Now, why don't you tell me why you tried to set Fangtasia on fire?"

The man is beside himself. He cannot believe that a human would work for a vampire, not without being glamoured or otherwise coerced. He has no intention to tell me anything. But I get a good bit.

I turn to Eric. "His group selects their targets based on some perceived threat. Someone told his group that his wife Jeannette was in constant danger and being mistreated at work. He told the group that all humans were in danger and that many are drained. He even showed them pictures of Jeannette's beaten and bruised body."

Eric takes out his cell phone. "Get me Jeannette... When? ... Get me Luke." There is a moment of silence then, "Luke, I need you to get waitress Jeannette's address and locate her. Make sure that she gets medical attention if it is needed. If her husband is home and attacks defend yourself and Jeannette as necessary." His tone indicates that Luke should drain the bastard.

I read in the prisoners mind that he is very confused now. He does not understand why an evil vampire would ensure that a lowly human would get medical care. I tell the man, "Vampires are no more evil than anyone else."

Eric signals for Vinny to take the man away. I tell Eric that I got the location of the headquarters for this new group and I give it to him. I ask Eric, "Do you think Jeannette's husband led them to Fangtasia so that they might kill his wife?"

"That is exactly what I think." Eric says, "He does not like her working for vampires, he has a history of abuse, and he was furious when his wife was offered assistance to get away from the abuse."

I say "That is just sick."

Eric says to me, "That didn't take too long. We have some time before the King gets here. Tell me about this proposal of yours."

"Uh..." I grope for my purse, open it and jostle the contents to find my little drive.

Maggie hands me a folder. I stop looking in my purse for a moment and open the folder. It's my proposal, already printed.

I ask Eric to come with me to the conference room. I am going to make full use of the equipment.

I turn on the computer and make sure that the screen on the wall shows the computer screen. I call up the Power Point presentation and then hand Eric a print out.

For the next half hour I tell Eric why Northman Enterprises should offer day care. If other vampires realized how much money it could actually save, they might look into it too. Everyday there are employees that cannot come into work because of an issue with day care. Temps cost money, most need to be trained and the position is gone once they are trained well enough to do the job advantageously. Some positions simply cannot be filled by a temp; some of those can cost the company thousands of dollars in one day. According to the company accountant, there was one instance where the company could have lost nearly two million dollars; the employee convinced a security guard friend whose shift was ending, to watch his daughter for a couple of hours and that is the only reason why the money was not lost.

I tell Eric that I have five potential locations in mind for the day care center. I tried to think about the location in terms of proximity to work as not every employee works in this office building. Health and safety are major issues too; no one wants their child to play next to landfill and vampires are often targets. I realize that when it comes to safety, Eric knows much more than I do. I realize that the safety issue alone might keep this idea from taking off.

During the presentation Eric is attentive and sends me calm. He knows that I am nervous doing my first business presentation. He asks me many questions and I am able to answer most of them. I feel bad when he asks me a question that I hadn't thought of. _Oh well._

Eric smiles, "I will have to give this some thought." _Huh? Eric is going to give this some thought? He usually makes quick decisions. Maybe I really did give him something to think about._ He assures me, "You did an excellent job."

I close the computer application and turn off the projector. Eric reads through my typed proposal. Eric's desk phone rings. He leaves the conference room with the proposal in hand.

A few seconds later Eric announces, "The King is on his way up."

We gather in the hallway outside of the elevator door. The elevator dings and the King steps out. Everyone kneels, except for me. I do a sort of curtsy; human American's don't kneel.

The gorgeous Spaniard addresses the group and they rise to their feet. He approaches me, takes my hand, kisses it and says with his thick accent, "Ms. Stackhouse it is always a pleasure to be in your company."

My crazy smile arrives. I respond, "Thank you, your Majesty"

The King leads the way to the conference room. _Guess he's been here before._ He takes a seat at the head of the table and gestures for the rest of us to sit as well. The King points to some of his attendants; the human ones. He tells me what he wishes to know about each one.

Talking to them does not take too much time and not much effort. Humans are usually easy to read. One human actually thinks that the King is ugly but has nothing against him personally. The other two think he is good looking; one in particular has had many fantasies about him. The one that has fantasies about the King fears that her sister is getting too involved with the Fellowship and she fears a vampire finding out and thinking that she is a spy.

I go through the laundry list of details that he asks for, giving the King his precious information. Then I tell the King, "They are all loyal. But Shannon thinks her sister might be involved with the Fellowship and she is afraid that one of you will find out and think that Shannon is a spy for the group. She is also afraid to say anything because she cares for her sister and does not want her to get hurt either."

King de Castro says, "Very well." He turns to his humans, "You may leave. Tell the guards to bring the prisoners up."

The humans leave and are escorted by one of the King's vampires. The King turns to me, "We have apprehended five people that took part in vandalizing human property. This problem is affecting the vampire community. We need to learn their motives, how many people are involved and who is leading them."

I nod my head. That shouldn't be too hard. Five people are brought into the conference room. None of them look at all scary or imposing. If anything they look scared and confused. I talk to them and find myself having to concentrate very hard.

I have not had it this difficult since I read a glamoured Ginger. My eyes go wide. I sense the tension in the air. Someone asks, "What is it? What do you hear?"

"Well, your Majesty" my eyes keep going to the humans in the room. "I can't actually get the answers; not exactly... They've been glamoured; all of them."

We spend the next two hours trying to break the glamour. After a mentally grueling time, we hit the jackpot. One of the humans gives us a description and another that I hadn't been able to get to break through the glamour breaks through while hearing the other's description. Two of the five humans provide a description well enough for one of the King's people to draw a picture. None of the vampires recognizes the person.

The five humans are glamoured into believing that they had a wonderful night out on the town and then sent off. The King decrees that no one in this room is to say anything until we know more.

Now that the unpleasant part of the night is done, I hope, we make our way out of the building. We go to Fangtasia.

We won't be here for long; only a couple of hours. The bar closes in a little over an hour.

A surge of fangbangers fawn over Eric and Felipe. A handful of the groupies fall over some members of the entourage as well. The main focus is Eric.

We sit and order drinks. I tell the King that there is a new blood that many people seem to like; it is just coming into the market. Eric tells the King that he has a small supply in back and that Pam has placed an order for the bar. The King agrees to try the new blood.

The Spaniard notes, "Your child is not here."

"She will return tomorrow." The King looks curious. Eric says, "Pamela is being punished."

De Castro says, "Nothing too severe, I suspect? She is a loyal one is she not?"

"Indeed, she is your Majesty." He nods his head. "Sometimes children must be punished."

That conversation comes to an end as Vinny approaches and bows to the king. Once he is acknowledged, Eric says "Report."

Vinny informs us, "Jeannette is recovering in the hospital and her husband has been arrested for domestic violence as well as attempted mass murder."

Eric dismisses Vinny and then tells the King about the arson attempt. The King seems to enjoy listening to the tale. While Eric talks, de Castro's eyes flicker. The King silently bids someone to approach.

No sooner than Eric finishes the story than Alana bows to Felipe de Castro. Felipe says, "Maine agrees with you. I am surprised to find you here."

Alana smiles, "I am here on business. Maine has negotiated with the Sheriff for use of his telepath. I am here to ensure that my King's plans are followed to the letter. The Sheriff and the telepath were supposed to go to Maine first so that Ms. Stackhouse could use her talent. The King designed a space for them as payment."

Eric informs, "But it did not work out that way." He growls, "Now I owe the King a debt."

Alana says to Eric, "At least you know what the debt will be. Maine is very good at making sure his contracts are clear." She glares at Felipe, "Unlike some monarchs that I know."

I try to keep a neutral expression. Eric tells me, "Alana and Felipe were married in the sixteenth century."

Alana then says to me, "Sheriff de Castro asked me to marry him but neglected to share some things with me. My Maker warned me but told me that it was my mistake to make."

Felipe says, "It's been a few centuries. Get over it."

"Oh, I have. I've learned from it too." Felipe waits to hear what she has learned so she gives it to him, "I've learned that greedy, conniving and ruthless men have small dicks but think so highly of themselves that they don't bother learning how to please a woman."

I stiffen and ready myself to see a head roll or a stake plunge into flesh. Instead, laughter breaks out. _Thank you Lord._

Thalia approaches and after bowing to the King, she nods to Eric. Something has come up that requires his attention. Eric kisses my cheek and tells me that he won't be long. He is calm outside but inside is annoyance and something else.

The King talks to me and as if we are old buddies he asks me what is new and what I am doing. I use the chance to tell him about _GHL_. He saw the article as well and claims to be happy that I am still alive. _Thanks? _I tell him that the notoriety has caused many problems; I am not used to being a celebrity. Then I tell him that even though the humans are nuts about celebrities, the vampires are great.

He asks, "How so?"

I'm sure that he had heard the story before, but I tell him about the bombing in Rhodes. Then I say, "A lot of the vampires that I saved got real excited when they saw the article. Only they weren't looking to take my picture and get my autograph. They were looking to help keep me safe so that I don't become another _GHL_ statistic." Then I add, "But of course they all have to ask the Sheriff for permission and all. It's been crazy."

His eyes bore into mine, "Fascinating. How many people have come to pledge their protection?"

"Oh, gosh I wouldn't know," _Because I'm not the one keeping the lists._ "Enough for a nice backyard barbecue if y'all ate food, I suppose." _Yep. About that many every hour for X hours._

I let out a yawn, "Oh, excuse me."

The Kings says, "It is late. You'll be in bed soon." His eyes lock onto mine. He is trying to pull me in, I can feel it. His voice tells me, "I am your friend and I wish to protect you. Now tell me, how many people have pledged their loyalty to the Sheriff? We need to know so that we can prepare enough invitations."

My mind is in a dreamy haze. My friend Felipe is here. I need to tell him how many invitations to send out. I need to think, I never counted them all before. It's taking me a minute to calculate.

"Come on, Lover; Time to go home." Eric's voice breaks my trance. I feel a surge of panic and I know that Eric feels it too. Eric's body position changes and his hands curl.

The King lies easily. "Forgive me, Sheriff. I had a theory and wished to test it." Eric waits for him to clarify. "I thought perhaps that the woman could be glamoured under certain conditions, like sleepiness... I asked her to tell me about her first pet."

From my internal reaction, Eric knows that the King is lying. I also realize that de Castro thinks I don't remember what he asked of me. The King pays the fine for glamouring a human that is not his and we wearily separate.

On our way home I tell Eric that I remember de Castro asking me for the number of people that have pledged fealty. At the time I believed it to be for invitations to a party, as a thank you for their support. The thought that he glamoured me, even a little bit scares me.

"So much for this being protective." my hand reaches for the cross hanging from my neck. It's not there. I pull the top of the dress a bit and look in my cleavage. _I'm a big girl, sometimes stuff gets stuck there._ Nope, nothing is there but me.

Eric realizes what I am doing and tells me that I am not going to find it on me. It will either be on the floor near where it was slipped off, or it will have been taken. He has no doubt that one of Nevada's entourage slipped it off while he was in the back.

I say to him, "How is that even possible? I would have felt it if the necklace was yanked off and the clasp is tiny."

Eric parks the car and takes off his necklace. He puts it around my neck. He says, "You need protection more than I do." We get out of the car and go into the house. I drink a large glass of water and offer Eric a blood. Next I go into our bedroom to start getting ready for bed; I'll shower in the morning. I go to take the necklace off. It's not there. I turn to see Eric in the doorway, holding the necklace. If ever I need a thief I'll call on my friendly vampire.

I take off my clothes and put on a nightgown. I slip into bed. Eric comes in with me and snuggles. My body and mind are warring with each other. My mind is torn between talking to Eric about today and shutting down for some rest. My body is torn between turning into Eric and having my way with him or quietly enjoying the feel of his body pressed against me and his caress.

Horny and tired is not a good combination. Eric seems to sense my conflicted state. I can hear the smile on his lips, "I can hold you until you fall asleep. Or if you would prefer I can make love to you while you drift off."

Part of me is afraid that it'll wake me too much rather than calm me, but my mouth mutters, "make love."

It's perfect. Everything he does just makes me melt.

* * *

_So what do you think? Will Jason relocate the scroll? Will Patty make it through the night? Is the King plotting against his Sheriff?_

_The local news stories in this chapter were taken from the website, on April 20th._

_My aunt and I had a conversation very similar to the one between Sookie and her guards regarding the name of the Icelandic volcano. Like Sookie, I looked it up. For someone that does not know the language, it is a mouthful._

_I hope that the people in Iceland are safe and remain so._

_My parents lived in Iceland for a short time; my big brother was born there. My father is of no use when it comes to Icelandic pronunciation. ;)_


	23. Old Flames

**8/12/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_When I first wrote __**Jeannette**__, I was thinking of a person that worked with me when she covered maternity leave for a colleague. Her mother in law ran a battered woman's shelter. Said mother in law blamed her for getting hurt because she had warned the woman against marrying her son (Messed up or what?)_

_The bit of information about __**the cross**__ I got from a couple of sources. One was from a close friend of mine that is Methodist. I am not Catholic, but I do own a beautiful gold cross that I bought while I was in Salamanca, Spain. I happened to wear it one day to visit my friend while she was taking part in a church camp. I met her at the church and helped out where I could, but did get a few odd looks from people. My friend explained about the cross. Years later, I dated a minister for a brief time (much to my friend's delight) and he pretty much said the same thing to me that I wrote in the last chapter regarding the crucifix._

_I found the website for the Louisiana State Troopers to find out what they look like and a bit about the hierarchy since law enforcement does get involved at times. The uniforms look to be blue and yellow or maybe gold. Personally, I think they are ugly and do not do a man justice. But I think that Sookie would like the southern style (she thinks Bill is handsome)._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris._

_

* * *

_

(23) Old Flames

I stretch and enjoy feeling the dead body next to me. I lift my head to look at the clock. There are many hours to go before the body starts moving again. _Oh well, it's still nice to wake up next to my vampire._

I get out of bed and take a much needed shower. It's amazing how just a few minutes with some soap and water can make you feel so much better; like a human again.

Physically, I feel terrific. Emotionally, I have a few things going on. I love being near and with Eric. I am pissed that King glamoured me. _Did he really glamour me?_ I felt it; I wanted to do as he asked... It scares me to think that I almost caved in. I've only done that with Eric before; and I let him, he didn't trick me. I'm concerned for Patty; I believe Eric when he tells me that she is safe but Patty doesn't know that and she is scared. I worry too about Jason. Family has always been important to him and I don't want him thinking that he was at all responsible for what happened to our parents. Jason has dealt with enough shit lately anyway.

I towel dry my hair and decide on a casual outfit for the day. I dress my clean body in a lacy bra with matching thong and a coral shift dress. Back in Bon Temps, I have a pair of silver earrings that go perfectly with this dress. The earrings were a Christmas present from Gran and they're very pretty but I will not wear them around Eric. I put in a pair of cubic zirconia studs.

A note from Eric rests next to the jewelry box. I open it.

_Dear One,_

_I look forward to seeing you tonight. If you are not too busy, perhaps you can be here when I wake. I will be most grateful if you_ _are here at that time and I will show you how grateful I am._

_Your lover and husband,_

_E _

Eric will not be the only person that is grateful. Great, now I'm going to spend even more of the day dreaming about my evening with Eric. I do enough of that and he just made it worse.

I walk into the living room. Maggie tells me, "Eloise made coffee cake last night. I can get you a slice if you'd like, unless you'd prefer something else..."

"Coffee first," I say to her. "Then I'll deal with the cake."

We go into the kitchen. Maggie pours me a cup of coffee and I fix it the way that I like. I start drinking it as Maggie cuts the coffee cake. She sets it in front of me. Unlike most coffee cakes the bottom of this one is tasty, not just the top. I say to Maggie, "I think I'm going to like having Eloise around. But I'm afraid for my waistline." I look around. I do not see Fiona.

Maggie realizes who I am missing and says, "She is doing a perimeter check." Maggie asks, "Do you have a grocery list for me?"

I tell her, "No. I keep changing my mind. I was going to fix barbecue ribs and grill some fresh corn on the cob but with all of the construction going on, I think I'll just roast a chicken."

Maggie tells me, "There is no law that says your barbecue has to be in the backyard. Why not move the barbecue out front for the day?"

I respond, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

I eat my morning cake and prepare the list of groceries that I'll need for tomorrow. Maggie says that she will go out, get the goods and bring them to the other house where we will be eating. I tell her not to do that because I need to start marinating the ribs today and I'd like to make the potato salad today too.

Fiona comes in, seemingly content. Maggie informs her that she will be leaving on an errand. Before leaving, Maggie asks if there is anything else that I require. I do not.

I find my Harry Potter book and sit on the bed next to Eric. I finally finish the book. It's a good thing too, it's due at the library in a couple of days. I bring the book out and place it on a table near the door so that I will not forget to bring it with me.

Fiona asks, "So how was it?"

I shrug, "It was alright. The other books were much better, and I'm not just saying that because she killed off someone that I liked. This book felt rushed, it didn't have the same flow as the others."

Fiona inquires, "So is Snape really a bad guy after all?"

I smirk, "You'll have to read for yourself." She chuckles but does not say anything.

I start looking around the house for something to do. Eloise cleaned, so I can't do that. I finished reading the library book. I cannot start on the food for tomorrow until Maggie returns. I think about the waitress in the hospital and decide that I could send her some flowers.

I pull out the laptop. Thanks to Alcide, I can search the Internet some. _I need to thank Maggie again for helping me with the Power Point and setting up the projector._ I call up Shreveport florists and start looking at on-line catalogues. Fiona asks me who I am looking to get flowers for and I tell her.

I continue to look through the catalogues to get an idea of what to send while Fiona places a call. Fiona asks someone about flower arrangements from Fangtasia and then hangs up. Fiona tells me, "The waitress has received an arrangement from the staff of Fangtasia."

I begin to ask, "Who...?"

Fiona tells me, "The Sheriff's day man, Bobby. Bobby arranged for the delivery."

I wonder, "Has anyone been by to see her? Does Jeannette have anyone in the hospital with her?"

Fiona says, "I do not know."

I look up the phone number to the hospital and then place the call. Someone at the switchboard directs the call to Jeannette's room. I don't even hear the phone ring when Jeannette's voice comes on, "Dad? You can hang up now..."

I say, "Jeannette? It's Sookie Stackhouse."

Jeannette tells me, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was hanging up the phone and heard a noise... I didn't realize that another call was coming in."

I tell her, "I just wanted to call and see how you're doing. If you need to make some more calls or want to keep the line open so your family can get through, I'll understand."

Jeannette says, "I've talked to everyone. I won't hear from my parents again until they get here." I hear a buzz in the background. She tells me, "The flowers are beautiful. Y'all didn't need to do that, but thank you." Jeannette makes a funny noise with her mouth and teeth, I wonder if they're chattering.

I ask, "Is everything okay?"

Jeannette responds, "Yes. Thank you Ms. Stackhouse." I hear that noise come from her again and then I hear someone in the background say that she's gonna raise hell if someone doesn't bring in some blankets soon. Jeannette says to me, "That's my roommate. It's cold in here and she's ready to pitch a fit."

I ask her, "Is there anything that I can do?"

She responds, "No, thank you Ms. Stackhouse."

I tell her, "Please, call me Sookie."

"Thank you ma'am, but" She inhales and it sounds painful. "The Master has made it clear how we are to address you, mistress."

I growl at that. I say to her, "Then how about you call me Sookie when no one else is around?"

She says, "I think I can do that."

The conversation does not last much longer. I know what I set to find out; the woman has no one in the room with her aside from her roommate. By the time we hang up I know what I want to do today.

I say to Fiona, "I want to go see her in the hospital. Jeannette's family won't be in until tonight." I see Fiona looking at me, "We can wait for Maggie so that I have both of you... Oh, that gives me an idea." I take out my cell and text Maggie to pick up a couple more items.

We kill some time watching the news. The local news mentions that a man lost part of a pinkie finger while exiting a mall. It happened as a thief grabbed the bag the man was carrying. Surveillance footage shows that a couple of men were casing the mall waiting for someone to buy the new I-pad so that they could steal it. The duo has not been caught. Next, there is a picture of Jeannette's husband. The report tells of how the man masterminded the failed arson attempt of Louisiana's premiere vampire club so that he could seek revenge on his wife. The couple has a history of domestic violence dating back to two years ago. The trial date is yet to be determined. Next up is the weather. It is going to be hot and sticky for the next several days. The National Weather Service is issuing a heat advisory.

Maggie walks in and I jump up. I put a pot of potatoes to boil, fry some bacon and sweat some diced onion. I rinse the ribs and set them to marinating. I fix some sandwiches. Then, I take the soup that I asked Maggie to get at the diner and put it in a thermos to keep it hot. While the potatoes cook I dice the cheese that I will use later when I come back home. I drain the cooked potatoes and make a potato salad.

Maggie and Fiona help me to clean up and prepare to leave. The bulk of the potato salad is put into the refrigerator for tomorrow. One large container goes into a cooler along with the turkey sandwiches. I put some small paper plates and bowls into a grocery bag. I add napkins, spoons and the thermos of soup too. We take the lunch items outside and place them in car where we are greeted by Andy.

Andy follows us in his truck as we make our way to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the house, we enter Jeannette's hospital room. She is very surprised to see me and tries to adjust herself. I smile and say, "I know that hospital food is enough to make you sick. I thought you might like some real food." I ask her, "Do you like lemon soup?"

She tells me, "I don't know but I'll try it."

"Good." I say, "Maybe the soup will help you warm up. It's colder than a witch's tit in here." The ladies laugh, Jeannette's roommate too. Maggie pulls out a blanket for Jeannette and then one for the roommate too.

Jeannette is surprised and begins to say that I am doing too much. I tell her, "I've been here before too. If you want a blanket, you have to get it yourself or have someone around to get it for you and the dang things are too thin to be of any help anyway.

I pour the soup. Maggie takes out the small plates and puts a sandwich and some potato salad on each one. We eat and talk. Jeannette never talks about anything outside of work when she is at Fangtasia, so this is a whole different side to her. Not much personal information is shared. We talk mostly about news events that have not affected her life directly. While we are eating, a law man enters the room.

My first thoughts when seeing the tall, dark hair man is that Jeannette probably will not want all of us with her. Under better circumstances, we would probably be looking at the handsome man in his blue and gold state trooper uniform with different eyes. Then I see the recognition in her face as well as his. They know each other. She is mortified that this man sees her. He does not look at her too carefully because he doesn't want her to feel worse.

The man says to Jeannette, "Thought I'd swing by and see if you needed anything." I read in his head that he wants to see for himself. He wants to see that she is getting better and he wants her to see that some men are kind. He adds, "I do not wish to intrude."

I speak up, "You are not intruding, sir. We're just having lunch." I cannot read his name tag just yet. I offer, "I made several sandwiches and have two left if you would like to join us."

Jeannette sits up quickly and a little painfully and says, "Oh, where are my manners? Andre, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my boss. Sookie, this is my friend Andre Soto." Jeannette points to the other two women, "And those two are Fiona and Maggie." Jeannette doesn't know what else to say about them.

We shake hands. Andre says to me, "I've heard a lot about you."

_No doubt that many people have._ I simply say, "Really?" I hope I say it without sounding like a bitch.

Andre says, "Yes. Of course I know of you from the news but I have heard about you from other sources too." I see in his mind that an arrest made several days ago uncovered another Fellowship plot to kill me and my vampire. The Fellowship followers had a lot to say about me during their interrogation. Andre says nothing about the arrest. Instead he says, "My sister Linda wishes to date your brother."

I pull back in surprise, "He is real fond of her." _I thought that they were dating._ Andre grumbles a bit. I look at the other women and tell them, "My brother has a reputation in town as a sort of... he doesn't keep his pecker tucked in for very long."

Jeannette cries out, "Oh! Your brother doesn't have a chance with the Soto family!" Her eyes go back and forth between Andre and me. "How did he even meet her?"

Andre says, "She and Lupe were on a double date. Jason intervened when Lupe's date got too fresh." He adds, "I must say that I was surprised to learn of his past after he acted such a gentleman with my sister and cousin."

I hear Jeannette's thoughts on the matter. I say to her, "go on and say it. I know you want to."

Her eyes widen. We all look to her to say something and she caves in. Jeannette says, "Sounds kind of like the human version to your vampire. Master Northman had quite the reputation before he met you."

Now that a vampire has been mentioned the conversation takes a turn. Andre says, "I hear that a vampire helped you." His tone is disbelieving.

Jeannette is cringing on the inside. She was hoping to stick to other topics. She says, "Yeah, Master Luke. He works at Fangtasia some nights. I couldn't move to answer the door but I invited him in and he was inside in a flash. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital and he was on the phone talking to Master Northman."

Andre asks, "Do your parents know?"

"Where I work?" Jeannette asks. He nods his head. She responds, "No. The news in their area didn't mention anything about what happened down here. They'll probably disown me and then blame me for getting hurt. They'll remind me that they moved away from Shreveport because they knew that living near vampires was just too dangerous. I'll be lucky to get two words in about Chad before they tell me that I got what was coming."

Andre inquires, "They are coming down?"

Jeannette says, "Yes. They should be in the air right now. They'll be here in another two hours or so."

The state trooper says, "I can stay if you'd like. If Mom and Dad start getting on your nerves, just say something about that obnoxious prom date and I'll make them back off."

Jeannette starts, "How did you know about that?"

Andre smirks, "Elisa has a big mouth."

Jeannette shares with the rest of us, "junior prom... Ten of us went together to the prom; five couples. His sister Elisa did not like my date and refused to sit near him." She adds, "I dumped his ass the next week after I had heard the rumor going around that he took my virginity on prom night. I'd have hit him but he looked like something that the cat dragged in."

Andre huffs. "Guilty. That rat bastard was crooning about his time with you all over town. I told him to shut it." He adds, "I'm just lucky it was never reported and that it happened before I went into the academy."

We talk for a few more minutes and then I decide it is time to go. We have been here for a while and Jeannette has the warmth of a real blanket and the company of an old friend. Andre tells me that he and Lupe plan to join Linda and Jason tomorrow and thanks me for the invite.

As we head back to the cars I can't help but think how good I feel at the moment. Jeannette and her roommate are no longer freezing, I fed them a nice lunch and we talked. Jeannette even cracked a smile. It makes me feel good to think that I helped brighten her day.

I check my cell phone while we ride back to the house. Sam called. I return his call. Sam says to me, "Patty thinks that she has no guard."

I ask him, "You saw her?"

He tells me, "She was in here for a good bit and left just a while ago. Patty bought two cases of the new blood and asked me if I could have them delivered with Pam's order. What's going on, Sook?"

I tell him, "Patty does have guards, she just doesn't know it."

Sam is patient, "I know that Sookie. I could smell them but none came near enough to see."

I inform him, "Patty ditched her guard the other night. Eric is giving her a taste of freedom."

He says, "Hmm. That mean he doesn't intend on lettin' her think she's alone for too long?"

I sigh, "He has a plan." I switch topics, "Say Sam, you haven't heard anything 'bout the girl that Jas has been going with have you?"

His lips smack. "I have heard some; not much though. He hasn't brought her into Merlotte's but he likes to talk about her when he is in here with the road crew. Either he has rose glasses on or she is too good for him. I swear that boy thinks she's so sweet that her shit don't stink."

I can't help but chuckle at that. A moment later, we hang up.

Back at the house, I get out what all I need to make the macaroni and cheese, the macaroni salad and the coleslaw.

I set to shredding the cabbage while the water comes to a boil. Growing up with Gran, I rarely use measuring cups. Fiona and Maggie watch as I make the cheese sauce; I eyeball the proportions. Fiona has only seen someone prepare mac and cheese from a box; she has never cared for the dish. Maggie's ex-girlfriend introduced her to real macaroni and cheese when they lived together; it's the only kind she likes.

My timing is near perfect. The cheese sauce is done and the pasta is ready to be drained. I drain the pasta and put some aside for a macaroni salad. The rest goes back into the pot and gets coated with the cheese sauce. I take a short break to give the ladies a sample. Maggie likes it. Fiona is amazed at how much better the real stuff tastes compared to the boxed stuff. She watches as I spray a dish with a cooking spray and then put in the mac and cheese. I explain, "The cooking spray will help keep it from sticking when I put it in the oven."

Fiona asks, "Why not keep it in the pot is was cooked in and heat it on the stove?"

I smile. "You really haven't had real macaroni and cheese. Down here, we put a toppin' on it and then bake it. It's not done yet. The topping will go on tomorrow before it's baked."

While I am fixing the macaroni salad my phone rings. Maggie looks at the phone and informs me that someone is calling from King de Castro's number. I ask her if she can take it while I work. She does.

Supposedly, someone from the King's entourage found my necklace last night. The person that found it recognized the scent and knew that it was mine. The caller wishes to know where I am so that it can be returned personally. Maggie informs the caller that the necklace may be left with Mr. Northman's day man Mr. Burnham. Another option is to bring it to the bar tonight. The caller insists that she speak with me personally.

I wipe my hands and pick up the phone. "Good afternoon, this is Sookie Stackhouse. With whom am I speaking?"

The caller says, "Tracey, Tracey Goode. Ms. Stackhouse your charmed necklace is of no use unless it is in your possession."

I know that many supes can sense magic. I wonder about Tracey knowing that the necklace was charmed and not cursed. Even Eric had to check it out first. I maintain a neutral voice, "You heard what Ms. Dupree said. The necklace may be handed to Mr. Burnham or it may be handed back to me in Fangtasia." I know it's rude, but I hang up before she can respond.

Pam and I are supposed to go out in a while. I haven't spoken with her or even received a message so I am not certain if our plans are still on. Since I haven't heard a thing I reckon it is still a go.

We watch the news for a bit. The oil rig that exploded a few days ago sunk, but now there is a leak at the bottom of the gulf. An attempt to plug the leak is being made via remote submarine. Closer to me but on the eastern border, many homes and other buildings were destroyed in violent storms. Most of the damage occurred in Mississippi and Alabama. I remember when Bill "recreated" a tornado scene to cover up killing the Rattray's. The Rats deserved it. I doubt all those people in Mississippi and Alabama did.

I haven't seen Bill in a while. I hope he's on the mend. I have a mind to go pay him a visit but then someone else would know of his condition.

While we watch the international news, Maggie fixes codfish. The delicious aroma of lemon and butter is distracting. I prefer the distraction that her cooking offers as opposed to the new conspiracy theories that are being tossed around. I turn off the television when the fish is ready. No need to listen to that while we eat.

We discuss many things while we eat. We talk about Jason and Linda, Patty, Cleander, Patty and Cleander, both King's... very little is left out of the conversation. We all take a part in cleaning up after dinner. Then I go get ready to greet my husband.

The days are getting longer so each day I have to wait a little longer than the last for Eric to wake. Lucky for me he wakes earlier than most other vampires, even if he does not leave the house right away. I brush my teeth to save him from fish breath. Then, I slip off my shift and slide into bed to await his arousal. _Double entendre intended._

Eric does not stretch, turn over or change his breathing pattern before waking. He never gives any outward signs that he is about to wake like humans do. I feel something in the bond. I wonder if it's akin to that state a human is in right before being fully awake.

I decide to play a little and see if anything else happens in the bond. I touch his chest and then massage his stomach. I place my lips over a nipple as I rub his abdomen. _He's definitely aware and happy too. _My hand glides down and gently strokes him. I turn my head up to look at him. He opens his eyes with a shit eating grin. My hand does not stop moving.

Eric feigns emotional distress, "I told you that I would show my appreciation."

I tell him, "You are. You're mast is at full sail and the smile in your eyes is making me hungry for more. I know you appreciate me joining you in bed when you rise." I move down to start working him with my mouth.

His voice is heavy, "This is not what I meant and you know it."

I put my mouth on him and take in as much as I can. I suck hard as I pull up. I coyly say, "You'll get your turn. First come, first serve."

I begin to take him in my mouth once more. He pulls me up, turns me over and pins me down. I screech, "Hey!"

He smirks at me, "First come first serve? I was here first."

I retort, "Not awake, you weren't."

Eric kisses my stomach. "True. But as you were the first here you should be the first served."

I shake my head at him playfully, "I was serving myself thank you very much."

He calls me out, "Are you saying that I should not bother doing anymore to show you my appreciation?"

I playfully hit him on his shoulder, "Never."

For at least thirty minutes he demonstrates his appreciation. I get so sweaty because of him that I have to take another shower before I get dressed again. _I wonder if my guards think that I'm a sex addict._

I get into the shower. I tell Eric that he may not come in until I go out. Having both of us in here at the same time will be counterproductive.

Eric showers while I dry off and blow dry my hair. While I get dressed I tell him about Sam's call regarding Patty, and I tell him about seeing Jeannette in the hospital where I met Linda's brother Andre. I also tell him about the phone call from Tracey and her attempt to find my location because the necklace had to be returned as soon as possible.

Eric kisses me on the temple and tells me that he will deal with the King and his annoying entourage. He has little doubt that de Castro recognized the style and figured out who it was from. King de Castro is likely trying to determine why Maine would give me such a gift.

I turn to Eric, "I haven't heard from Pam. I have an appointment later but I don't know if she is going to make it."

Eric says to me, "She will be here shortly. Her punishment will have no impact on you." He looks at me, "I'm surprised that you haven't asked about Pamela's punishment."

He knows that I am curious. I say, "I have thought about it. I figure that if you or she wants me to know then one of you will tell me."

The Sheriff asks, "Is that because you believe that it is our business? Or could it be that you are afraid to know of what ghastly vampire punishment is being meted out?"

_A bit of both;_ my answer is, "I was not a part of what happened. It's not my affair."

My man smirks, he doesn't buy my line. "She has all of her limbs. Pamela has not been cut or burned with silver. She is however, in a bit of a foul mood."

I smile a little, "I know you wouldn't really hurt her Eric. She is your child and she is loyal; and not just because he has to be."

His tone is even, business like. "I would harm her if necessary. If she were to make a mistake that could put you in danger, she would be looking at a long road to recovery. Pamela does not often require any punishment, but what she gets is always memorable."

I have my shift back on and Eric is wearing his trademark black jeans and a black Lyle Lovlett t-shirt. He sees me looking at the shirt, "Godric once mentioned this artist to me. It seems he has a concert in Shreveport coming up."

This is news, "You listen to country?"

He shakes his head, "I did not say that I was going. Do you like country, my country mouse?"

I reply, "What country girl doesn't like country music? Of course I like country." I narrow my eyes, "You're wearing a shirt because an old friend once mentioned the artist?"

He chuckles, "Fangtasia sponsors some of the theaters in the area. Theater patrons receive Fangtasia discounts."

The door opens as we walk into the living room. Pam is here. She does not look happy. It kind of reminds me of when I would wash my cat Tina. There was nothing that she could do about it, and she was pissed. If it weren't for the expression on her face I'd be giving her a taste of her own medicine. She is dressed in hick fashion; a white tee, overalls and ugly working boots. If not for her voice, I wouldn't recognize her. Her face almost comically changes into a neutral appearance when she sees Eric.

Eric says that he will see me later in Fangtasia and gives me a kiss. Next he tells Pam, that he will be in touch. Fiona, Maggie, Pam and I leave.

Pam drives. I cannot help myself. "What the hell, Pam?"

Her voice is droll, "It is proper working attire."

My face scrunches. "What?"

With a matter-of-fact tone she tells me, "While I am helping my big brother I have to wear appropriate attire." She glances at me, "I do not enjoy getting dirty this way. It is most unpleasant and the outfit is atrocious. I think I shall burn it the first chance I get." She turns to me briefly, "I would have preferred to be chained with silver."

"Wait. Are you...?" I ask, "Are you working at the house in Bon Temps?"

She nods her head. "My master wishes to re-educate me in the ways of following commands. He knows all too well what commands I enjoy following and the ones that I do not. At least my master will benefit from the work."

We pull into a parking lot for a strip of three stores. One store is Maxine's Boutique. The store in the middle is Superior Shoes. The store on the right, the one to which we are entering is Indulgence Salon and Day Spa.

The moment we enter, we are flanked by people ready to work. Katherine or Katey is eager to please Pam. My hair is washed, and styled. One woman puts on make up while two others give me a manicure and pedicure. Katey asks Pam if she wishes to have anything done and mentions a manicure after noticing the uneven state of her finger nails. Pam verbally snaps and says that she will not receive any treatment today. _I'm pretty sure that it is not by her own choice._ Pam even refuses a bottle of RM.

The mirror is covered so that I cannot see myself as the ladies work on me. I feel like a life size Barbie doll. _If only I had her waistline in addition to her bust._ Once again, I am wearing a lot of make-up. It's not so heavy that it feels like a mask has been glued on but it is heavier than what I am used to.

The ladies stop working. Pam smiles with satisfaction. The cloth is pulled from the mirror and I see the stunning woman facing me. _Is that me?_ My hair is piled high in curls with a few down to frame my face. My skin looks like it is glowing and flawless; of course Eric's blood helps there. I can't help but pay close attention to how the image before me moves as I do; it really is my reflection.

The ladies that worked so hard seem pleased by my reaction. Maggie takes some pictures. Pam is waiting for me to say something. I tell her, "This is so much better than the other place. Thank you, Pam." I pause and then add, "I think I should change clothes before going back to Fangtasia. This shift isn't nice enough for the new me."

Pam tells me, "Perhaps you will find something in the boutique."

We walk down to Maxine's Boutique. Pam tells me, "They have set aside some wedding gowns for us to look at." I shake my head at her. Pam didn't say that she had another place for us to go to tonight. We are greeted by three women.

A handful of gowns are brought out. Pam looks through them first and then tells me, "There are two here that will look good on you but I doubt that they will be to your liking." I take a look and I have to agree. There is no point on trying any of these on.

Pam points to some of the dresses in the main part of the store and tells me that I never know when I might need another fancy dress. Pam pulls out a handful of dresses and tells me to try them on. I retort, "I have dresses at home. What I need is a wedding gown."

My vampire friend says, "There are many occasions for which we dress well, Sookie. It is only a matter of time before you need a fancy cocktail dress or a ball gown. Pam shoves the dresses at me.

I try on every dress that Pam has handed to me. I cringe when I see the orange dress; I expect that it will look hideous. Instead, the orange contrasts perfectly against my tan skin and luckily the sheer dress has a slip sewn in. I try on a dark purple gown that looks like something a princess might wear; I look like a princess with it on. She has me try on a little black dress even though I already have one. Pam claims that I should have more than one. This black dress has a slit on the left side and has a halter top with a neckline that shows way more than the other dress does. I feel a bit like a sex kitten in this one. I try on a dark green dress that looks like something Scarlet O'Hara would have worn; it is gorgeous.

After trying on all of the dresses, Pam tells me to put the black on back on while she takes care of the bill.

On our way to Fangtasia I say to her, "I could have changed into something at home."

Pam answers, "Yes. But you will need more gowns and we were in a store that had some befitting your status as my Master's mate. Also, I am sure that Eric will enjoy watching you _come_ in that dress."

I narrow my eyes, "I caught that. You do not need to worry about Eric enjoying me or me him."

She responds, "I know. And I do not worry. Eric is an experienced and exceptional lover. He is my maker and my sheriff; I have a lot of respect for him and wish to see him happy." Pam looks at me for a moment before looking back at the road. "You make him happy." _We've had this conversation before._ I don't say any more.

Pam picks up her phone and makes a call. She speaks that language that I have only heard her, Eric and Stefan speak. When she hangs up I ask her, "Is something wrong?"

Pam tells me, "A car started to follow us a few minutes ago. It might be nothing. We will arrive at Fangtasia as normal and Area Five vampires will descend on the trailing car if necessary."

Before I can ask another question, my phone rings. It's Jason. He lets out a sigh of relief, "I found it, Sook. I went through every box in the attic. Dontcha know it was in the last box I looked in?" He says to me, "I can bring it over tonight if you'd like."

I tell him, "Tomorrow will be fine Jason. I have to let Claude know anyway."

He says, "Alright. I'm gonna put it in my fire proof safe for the night."

I shake my head. After all of these years it has sat in a box in the attic but now it gets protected status for the night. I thank Jason and we hang up.

Pam says, "Big brother found the scroll?" I turn to look at her. She says, "My big brother told me about the find. Eric will need to be informed but I see no reason that it can't wait a couple more days."

We arrive at Fangtasia. The car of guards that was behind us lets out first. The car that has followed us for several minutes pulls in and parks. More vampires come near. Eric goes to the third car and after a minute comes to my door and opens it.

Eric kisses me once I am out of the car. He explains that the third car was sent by the King to offer additional security if they should spot me. My vampire is clearly not happy about that. We move inside. Pam takes off in her car.

My vampire whispers to me. "You look like dessert." He licks his lips. "I'd like to bring you into my office and taste you."

I tug on his arm, "So why not?"

He bends to kiss me on my mouth and lick my lips. "...Because someone is inside the office waiting to see you. I wish that you did not look so delectable."

My forehead scrunches. He is only concerned with me looking sexy when another male is involved. The males that he is most concerned with are the two that he knows I have been intimate with and Sam. He does not say a word. He simply puts his hand on the small of my back and escorts me into the office.

The door opens and I see a familiar face. It's a face that I have not seen in a while. He is a bit more pale than normal, but much better than when I last saw him. His hair is perfectly combed and he has the distinctive sideburns that were once in style. I smile, "Bill, it's so good to see you again."

I walk over to him and give him a hug. It is not a romantic hug; I don't know if I could ever think of him that way again. I'm not looking for anyone anyway; I have Eric now. Bill explains that Dr. Ludwig had to do a series of blood transfusions to draw out the small silver particles and to keep him as strong as possible. The process was slow and painful but he is nearly back to normal now.

Bill tells me that members of de Castro's entourage have come by to visit him. They have asked a number of questions about me and about Eric. Bill and Eric are concerned about what it may mean. Bill says that they have asked about Patty too. As Bill hasn't even met her yet, there was little for him to say.

Eric tells us that Bill will once again be taking a security roll. He will act as one of my guards at night when I am not with Eric.

Bill shifts uneasily. We look at him and wait for him to speak. He chooses his words carefully. "I am honored to call Area Five my home. I will do as the King bids."

Eric smirks, "Of course. As Sookie is at my side and will not be returning to Bon Temps tonight, your services will not be needed until tomorrow."

"Yes sheriff." Bill nods in respect.

We go out to the main floor and meet up with Maggie and Fiona. Eric sees to their introductions and orders drinks.

King Felipe de Castro graces us with his presence. We all rise from our seats to kneel, or in my case curtsey. The King says that he has heard about the Sheriff's barn and was hoping to meet her while he was down here. His eyes go from Eric to me as he expresses his surprise that she is not here.

I say to the King, "Patty is a hard worker. If she is not at work, then she is probably asleep."

He nods his head, "Yes. She puts in long hours. The quinceañera that she is arranging is sure to be a hit. I hear that Calle Trece will be performing." The King knows that what he said means nothing to me. He says, "Calle Trece is a band popular among the younger generation; those that lack refinement. The band has a large following."

Warning bells are going off in my head. _How the hell does he know what project Patty is working on? And how does he know if she has booked a band to play at the party? _Eric says, "Sookie is correct. Patty is an energetic worker."

The King switches topics. "Sookie, I have yet to tell you how stunning you look. If you were any more remarkable I do believe you would be capable of bringing a person back to life."

_Oh please, talk about laying it on thick._ I smile my Crazy Sookie smile. "You're too kind." _Seriously, stop it._

He surmises, "You must have a big event tonight."

_No doubt that you want to be invited to the non-event._ I tell him, "It's for a photo shoot" _On my wedding day._

The King looks like he is about to say something more. Instead his attention is turned toward the dance floor as there is a loud stomp on the floor.

Alana is on the dance floor. She claps her hands a few times to the flamenco music that is now playing. Her hands and arms twist and wave around at impossible angles; the movements are fluid. Suddenly the focus is on her feet that are moving incredibly fast. Her face has more emotion than most vampires ever show. Now that she has everyone's attention, she dances her way to the King.

Felipe de Castro stands up and walks around her like a predator. She dances for him, like a challenge. He then dances and ups the ante. Spectators are gawking and hollering at the display. The two dance together and it's like a play for domination. De Castro might be a snake in the grass but he sure knows how to move his body. _Like a snake._ His feet move with elegance and grace. Even his hands are strong and graceful.

The dance ends with what seems to be the King's conquest. The applause is loud, near deafening. The applause dies down as they leave the dance area. The King has his arm wrapped around Alana. He quips, "A few centuries of practice have done you well."

"Practice makes perfect." She asks with a tease, "What about you? Have the past few centuries done as well for you?"

Not five minutes after Alana's question to the King, the two of them leave the bar. We leave soon after.

When we get home I tell him that Claude will stop by tomorrow. I ask Eric for guidance in how to deal with Stefan and Claude. I do not know how close is too close. Eric talks me through a plan that should work, but he will also use his influence as Stefan's maker; he will command his child not to drain or harm the fairy unless the fairy harms me.

I share with Eric my fear of being glamoured without consent. I know that I didn't cave in, but part of me wanted to. I tell Eric that I think I should practice blocking the glamour just in case. He agrees.

Eric next tells me that he has been fantasizing about having me in this dress since the moment he saw me. I give him an evil smile. "I'll take you when I am ready. Tonight, you are at my mercy." He reaches for me. I swat his hands, "Not without permission."

He smiles and raises a brow. "My Sookie is becoming a dominatrix?"

I blush at that. I could never be _like that._ I'm just learning to be more assertive and that I like being aggressive sometimes. "I'm just having my way tonight. Remember, no touching without permission." I tease, "You try that and I'm gonna have to punish you."

Eric chuckles and then responds, "Yes mistress."

* * *

_I was thinking of Godric in True Blood when I had Eric say that his old friend (maker in the TV show) had mentioned Lyle Lovett. Did you get the connection between Godric and Lovett?_


	24. La familia Soto

**8/12/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_Get comfy. This is the longest chapter yet. _

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. There can never be too many. You rock!_

_Every day more people add this story to their favorites list or put it on alert. Thank you to all that have done this._

_My mother was Catholic. She dressed up for mass. Not many people did that in her church in Encinitas. I've been to many Catholic services in California and in New York. I've also been to a few of protestant services, a couple Mormon services, and a handful of Methodist services too. _

_The dressiest group of people I ever saw attend a church service that was not for a wedding or funeral, were the Mormons. They put the rest to shame. That is until the day I decided to go to church with Nanny (my maternal grandmother)._

_Nanny was Southern Baptist. One of times I visited her in North Carolina I offered to take her to church and sit with her. Not one person wore shorts, jeans, or sweats. Everybody had on a nice Sunday outfit. I learned that dressing for church is not a Southern Baptist thing, it is a Southern thing._

_***I used to get annoyed as a child when I had to sit behind an older woman in church. The older ladies always wore big hats and I couldn't see a dang thing. I always thought that they were rude. –Years later someone explained to me the reason for the hats._

_**Reminder: **__I am playing with C. Harris' world. She made it, not me. She gets all the credit._

_

* * *

_

(24) La familia Soto

I wake and look at the time. I haven't been to mass in a while; if I dress and eat quickly I can make it to the second session here in Shreveport. I throw on a robe and open the door to tell the ladies that I'd like to attend church today. I figure that should give them some time to get ready also.

I pull my hair back, put on light makeup and then find a light weight Sunday dress. My best choice of dress for church is a cream color piece that has flowers on the skirt. I put in my CZ stud earrings. The necklace was returned last night, but I do not intend to wear it to church today; especially not on a hot day. The last thing I will want is to feel the hot metal on my sweaty skin.

Maggie has fixed a cup of coffee for me just the way that I like and has cut up the remaining coffee cake. We eat the cake and drink the coffee along with some fruit salad. I notice Maggie smirking at Fiona. Maggie explains, "Fiona has not been to a church in the south."

Fiona says, "Maggie tells me that people dress up for church down here; not just the Jews and the Mormons."

I ask, "What do they normally wear where y'all are from?"

Fiona tells me, "Humans wear whatever they want short of swim wear. On a day like today, there would be many people in t-shirts and shorts. Many people wear jeans. The dressiest people are the senior citizens, but many of them prefer to wear jogging suits."

I tell her, "You won't see anything like that down here; not for a church service."

We head out and are greeted by Joey, Andy and Joey's wife. Joey's wife Linda (American English pronunciation) is much shorter than I would have expected. Her light brown hair is long and I can tell right away that she has a bubbly personality. Linda tells me that she, her husband and brother in law are Methodists as well. They normally attend the church that is closer to pack territory, so they have not been to the location we are headed for. They follow us in the second car.

The werewolf family goes inside the church first and then signals for me to come in. Some of the people inside are shocked to see me. Many wonder about my reason for being here. _Is she Methodist...? Maybe she has come to seek help to get away from those unholy creatures... I wonder if her vampire is Christian... She is a brave woman to come into a House of God... I was right; you can love vampires and love God too._

We step further inside and Eloise spots me. She comes over and greets us. I introduce her to the other guards. Eloise introduces us to some of her friends and her three children too. Eloise invites us to sit with her.

The service is soon to begin. Eloise's two older children join a group of children up front. Fiona walks to the entrance and mans the door. Maggie and Andy place themselves on either side of me. We sit on the same bench as Eloise and her youngest child. Joey and Linda share the bench too.

The sermon is enjoyable. I like how the minister addresses the congregation and uses pop culture references that the younger ones can relate to. The minister talks about how many of us look to celebrities as role models and the influence that they have. He did not know that I would be here when he wrote his sermon. One of his pop culture references is... me. Just because MTV and Teen Magazine thinks that I am great does not make it so.

I agree with the minister. Many people are looking to celebrities as role models weather it is deserved or not. I am not upset with him for using me as an example; he does not say that I am evil or lacking in morals. He simply wants people to put more thought into who they look up to as a role model. He then ad-libs and says that seeing me in church does add to the positive perception.

After the sermon, the minister meets with congregants as they leave the hall. Eloise introduces me to her minister. We talk for a few minutes and I can hear that he is pleased that his sermon went well even if he did use me as a pop culture reference. I also _hear_ that he has heard a lot about me from Eloise. She has said some nice things about her employer. Until now, he did not know that her employer was the famous Sookie Stackhouse. I tell him that I normally attend church in Bon Temps; he smiles and says that I am welcome here any time.

The minister meets the others that are with me. He is pleased to learn that Joey, Linda and Andy are Methodists too even if they normally attend church service elsewhere. He speaks with Maggie and Fiona each for a minute or so. He is pleased with their response to his sermon and invites them to come again anytime. I sense something coming from them, but it quickly fades as we head into the parking lot.

In the parking lot, I tell Eloise that I enjoyed coming. I also share that her coffee cake has been a big hit. Her boy Trevor says, "You made her coffee cake? How come you don't make it for us?"

I take the opportunity to intervene and praise Trevor's singing. He had a solo and his voice was beautiful. He is shy with receiving praise, but does thank me for my words.

We do not stay in the parking lot long. It is an open area, and the guards do not like for me to be here for long. Also, it is hotter than Hades. I can't wait to get back into an air conditioned environment.

Back at the house, I take a quick shower. It is so nasty outside that I start sweating nearly as soon as I step foot out the door. I put on the lightest sun dress that I can find. It's pastel blue with spaghetti straps.

Now that I am not in such a hurry I open my note from Eric.

_Lover,_

_Have a wonderful time with your family today. The house in Bon Temps has central air; it was put in a day before the security system was installed. Maggie can help you work the thermostat if needed._

_I have some business to tend to tonight. I will be a while before meeting you in Bon Temps._

_-E_

After I finish my ensemble with sandals I head out to the living room. I turn on the television and find the weather channel. The prognostication (thank you Word of the Day Calendar) for the next four days is hazy, hot and humid. It would be nice to at least have an afternoon storm to break it up, but none is expected.

We pack up the items for the barbecue tonight and fill up the car. We head for Bon Temps, followed by the three Weres that joined us in church.

Maggie turns onto the main drag and I hear a strange sound. It sounds like an animal of some sort. I look around trying to figure out where it is coming from. Fiona says, "He's at least a mile away."

I ask, "Who?"

Maggie informs me, "That was Cleander. He was warning someone or something."

_The sound was nothing like the MGM Lion roar that is at the beginning of so many movies. _"That was a lion's roar?"

Fiona says, "Yes, it was."

_Lord, I hope Patty is okay. I hope that wasn't a roar of pain. Please, let them all be well._

Maggie looks in the rear view mirror and then says, "They'll be fine. Give it some time for them to deal with whatever aftermath there is. They may have to dispose of a body, wash off some blood, and change clothes. They may have to deal with authorities if whatever just happened went down with human witnesses. We will hear from them soon enough."

Fiona adds, "If it did not go well, we would know by now. In this case, no news is good news."

Call me Nervous Nelly; I can't help but fret and worry during our drive. I look forward to having something to do to keep my mind occupied. We drive by the public library and put the book in the drop box. The library is closed on Sunday's except for special occasions, so I'll have to wait to check out another book.

We pull up to the gate to my property. _Should I call it an estate now?_ There is a guard booth near the gate. The guard takes a look at the car and those of us inside and then opens the gate which now opens with the push of a button.

Fiona drives down my quarter mile driveway and stops near the front of the house. She parks the car off of the driveway and on the lawn so that the construction vehicles can get by. I see that someone has already moved the barbecue.

We exit the car. Maggie and I bring items into the house while Fiona starts the barbecue. I take the foil wrapped ribs and put them on the barbecue and add some wood chips. The ribs will cook in the low smoky heat for a few hours.

I heat up some water to dissolve sugar and make a batch of sweet tea, while that cools I make us some sandwiches for lunch. After lunch, I take a walk outside to see the work that is being done.

I quickly regret being outside. My whole body is sticky. I feel bad for the guys that are working out in this heat. I want to shower again after being out in this for just two minutes. I'd offer them cold drinks, but everything in the refrigerator was just put in there and needs time to get cold.

The last time I was here, I didn't pay attention to how far away the new buildings are from the farmhouse. There is not much room between them and the back border... I look toward the back edge of my property. The security fence is set back much farther than it ought to be. I look at the other sides. I know that the front is fine as I saw it when I arrived. The fence line on the cemetery side is fine too. The property line opposite the cemetery side is much closer than where the fence was erected. Maybe if I hadn't had other things on my mind, I'd have noticed. _How did this happen?_

Alcide comes seemingly from nowhere, "Problem?"

I tell him, "My fence line. The front and the cemetery side are fine but the other two are not. The fence was put up outside of my property line."

Alcide tilts his head and shakes it. "Northman did not tell you?"

I ask, "Tell me what?"

Alcide says to me, "You own the surrounding property. Northman does not wish you to have neighbors close by unless they are part of your compound."

I have a feeling that Eric is doing this for a bigger purpose. I sigh, _one more thing for us to talk about._

After a look around in the sauna that is the outdoors, I head back inside. It would sure be nice if a rain would come and give some temporary relief. When I see Maggie I tell her that I would like to get some cold drinks to give to the workers. She heads off to the store to pick up a batch of drinks and a bag of ice too.

I go into my bedroom and lock the door. I open the closet door and then lift the trap door. I cannot see a thing inside. It is dark. I turn to look for a flashlight and I see a note on the underside of the trap door. "_Do not enter." _I take a flashlight from a shelf in the closet and shine it in the space. It looks like a giant room. If it wasn't so dark and had windows, I would think that it was a room inside of a house. The dirt floor is no longer. Instead, it has a smooth paved surface. I wonder for a moment how this will affect replacing the scroll in the ground.

I close up the hidden entrance and ponder where Stefan is staying today. Then, I start cleaning the house for tonight. I open my bedroom door to hear the wondrous sound of rain falling outside.

I sneak a peek at the workers in back. They are all standing in the rain, enjoying the cool relief. I take a walk in the rain to check on the barbecue; everything is looking good. Fiona returns from the grocery store with drinks from the refrigerator section. We head over to the workers and offer the cold liquids. Alcide says that it is not necessary; he sent someone out for more drinks. I insist that the men take a drink while they're here and they're cold. They all thank me for the refreshments. A truck loaded with drinks in the back arrives as I head up the back steps and walk into the kitchen.

I take out the corn on the cob and set it on the grill outside. Next, I put the finishing touches on the macaroni and cheese and the baked beans. I set the table and then think of something to do while I wait.

I call Claude. Claude answers the phone, "Did your brother find it?"

I respond, "Yes, your other cousin found it. He is supposed to bring it with him when he comes over later."

Claude asks, "Will there be any humans around?"

I answer, "At least three." I tell him, "We'll be eating before sunset. You're welcome to join us." I pause, "I don't know if it is safe for you to go under the house though. I, uh... I don't know where the um... I'll have to check it out before you go down." I add, "And you'll need to leave before the sun goes down. I'll call you back when it's safe."

"Pretty Viking cannot control himself, eh?" He teases, "I guess I'm too hot for him."

I roll my eyes at the phone. "It's not him that you have to worry about. Are you coming or not?"

He asks, "What time?"

I tell him, "We'll be eating at five thirty."

"Fine, I'll be there within the hour." He hangs up.

I fix an apple cobbler for dessert, stick it in the oven and then walk outside into the fresh air.

Alcide comes over, "We'll be done for the day soon. Thank you for the drinks. The crew appreciates it."

I smile, "I thought they might. Y'all were sweatin' like pigs."

He teases, "You were watching?" I chuckle. He says, "It'd be nice to get a break in the weather like this every day. If it had kept up, I'd have sent the crew home early." He informs me, "If the next few days are as nasty as predicted, the crew will only work a half day. Northman will not be happy but the health and safety of my team is important."

I tell him, "He might not like it, but he will understand. Eric wants his workers to have a safe environment too... You never know though, we could get another break in the weather."

Alcide smiles, "That would be nice. But it isn't expected." Alcide's cell phone rings. He excuses himself and answers the phone.

I look around while he talks. There is a huge amount of space between the farmhouse and the two new buildings. That space is now a crater. I wonder what is going in there. Alcide returns to my side and sees me looking at the gaping hole in the ground. He says, "Your swimming pool."

I look at him in disbelief. "Swimming pool?"

He says with a questioning tone, "Northman said that you saw the plans."

"I did. I saw the plans for the two buildings." I realize that I must not have paid close attention to the other property changes.

Alcide switches topics, "Cleander called. He and the other guards have taken some prisoners. I will need to go so that I can deal with them."

I ask, "Everyone is safe? Patty?"

Alcide says, "Patty is fine. There were no major injuries to any of her guards. I imagine that Northman will have her back in his house tonight." He takes off and I go inside to make a phone call.

I call Patty on her cell. She answers and we talk for a few minutes. I tell her that we are having a family dinner at five thirty today. She does not know if she can make it but she will ask. Cleander takes the phone from her and tells me that she will be here. I tell him that he and Leona are invited to join as well.

I had planned on a lot of extra food just in case. I'm glad that I did.

The first person to arrive is Claude. He is dressed in light weight shorts and a fitted tee. The fairy looks like he could have just walked off of a photo shoot for Abercrombie and Fitch. Instead of saying, "hello" he tells me that he is going to look under the house. I shout "no" and tell him to wait.

I attempt to call Stefan on his cell. He might be asleep and if he is I doubt that the phone ringing will wake him from his death. Also, if he is underground, the phone might not ring at all. There is no answer. Claude will have to wait.

Two more cars arrive. Jason is here with Linda, Lupe and Andre. I do a double take when I see Linda's brother. He is wearing slacks and a short sleeve shirt, not a law man's uniform. I walk out to the front stoop to greet them. Claude comes out with me and puts his arm around me. "I should visit you more often cousin." I follow his gaze. Claude is ogling Andre.

The threesome comes in and all are introduced. Linda made a strawberry trifle for dessert; we place it in the ice-box for later. Maggie and Fiona help me get each one a drink.

We sit in the living room and talk for a spell. Right away I _hear_ that Linda and Lupe both recognize Claude. They both hope that Claude does not recognize them. Lupe thinks, _"Of all the people to run into... Please Lord don't let him say anything about my trips to Hooligans, I'll never hear the end of it. If Andre finds out that I took his sister to the strip club... He's gonna have a shit fit." _Linda chants to herself, _"Only went there once. He does not recognize us. He does not recognize us." _Claude says nothing to the two girls about their trips to his strip club. Andre expresses how impressed he is with the security around here. He doesn't say out loud, _"If Linda gets involved with her brother, it could be dangerous …Why him?"_

I look at Jason. "Did you bring it?" Jason knows what I am talking about and tells me that it is in the car. He kept it away from the food and the beer so as to not mess it up. He hops up and retrieves the scroll.

The others in the room look interested. I simply explain, "Jason found an old document. We don't know what it says, but our cousin Claude can translate it."

Jason returns with the scroll and hands it to Claude. Claude tells me that he will only need a couple of minutes to look it over.

While Claude looks over the scroll, the rest of us talk some more. Andre asks Jason what he does for a living even though he knows the answer. Jason starts to answer but Linda takes over; she is proud that he works on the road crew and helps to maintain decent roadways. I chime in and mention that Jason is always on time, if he misses work or is late it's gotta be serious 'cause he just doesn't work like that. Jason feels good with his accolades and Andre likes hearing that Linda's potential boyfriend is a hard worker.

Claude calls me over while Andre works to get more information on Jason. Claude tells me, "This spell was written for the protection of Adele Stackhouse, her husband and her two children. The youngest was no more than three months old when this was done." He points to the bottom. "Thumb prints from each family member in his or her own blood; it is powerful magic. With a fresh print from you, the scroll may be rededicated."

"What about Eric?" I want to know. "When this was first made up, it had the prints from everybody that was living here. Eric is my husband, this is his home too. Shouldn't he be part of the rededication?"

"A vampire included in a fae protection spell?" Claude is not too keen on the idea. "It is unprecedented."

I reply, "Then I suppose he will be the first." I ask, "How does this work?"

Claude tells me, "Your home cannot be destroyed nor can you be harmed while you are inside your home."

I ask, "What about outside, but on the property?"

Claude explains, "Your land will fight for you but you will be safest inside the home. If someone should try to attack you inside the house the person will be expelled; same as if you rescinded a vampire's invitation. The house will know of the intent before it is made so it is unlikely that the person will have hold on you when he is being expelled."

I want to know more, "What do you mean that the house cannot be destroyed?"

Claude says, "Just that. A tornado can come right at the place, but the house will remain untouched. The whole town could flood, but this farmhouse will be fine and dry. A person could coat the house with gasoline and set it on fire; only the gas will burn. In short, your grandfather created a magical fortress."

There have been many occasions that I would have loved to have that protection. I wouldn't have been ambushed by Weres in my own home, shot at by Debbie Pelt, almost burned to death after Charles Twinning set the place on fire... _No sense dwelling about what could have been._ I switch my thoughts to preventing future disasters.

The last two vehicles show up and I leave Claude to greet the new comers. Cleander, Leona and Patty emerge. I come out to greet them. Patty appears to be chastened and relieved. Patty hands me a beautiful floral centerpiece with yellow roses. "Thank you for putting up with me."

I smile at her, "You're family. It's what we do." They follow me inside and I make introductions. Andre perks up when he hears that Cleander is the head of the academy in California. Andre knows of several people that have applied but only a couple that were accepted. The two start talking security while I get the new additions drinks.

Patty asks me what she can do. I tell her that once the cornbread is baking, she can put some burgers out on the grill. I pull out the drinks. Patty takes the refreshments into the living room while I look in the pantry for cornbread mix. _Shit._ I don't have any. I should have looked in the pantry before I sent Maggie out shopping.

My thoughts are interrupted as Lupe enters the room. "I'm so sorry; I spilled a bit of my drink. I need something to blot it and keep a stain from setting." I hand her a paper towel to pull up as much moisture as she can while I look for the rug cleaner. I pull the bottle out from under the sink and then Patty swoops in and takes it. She tells me that I have enough going on, she will take care of the stain.

Cleander comes into the kitchen, "Would you like some help?"

I tell him, "Everything is pretty much done. The only thing I have left... is the cornbread." He looks at me; he picked up on my change of tone. I explain, "I don't have a box left in the pantry. I'm going to have to send Maggie out again and it's all because I didn't look to see that I needed it."

Cleander tilts his head and smirks. "You make all of this food from scratch. But you use a box to make cornbread?" He presses his lips together, "Mind if I take a look?" He points to the pantry and the ice box.

I say to him, "Help yourself; I'm pretty sure there isn't any in there."

Cleander looks in my pantry and then looks in the ice box. He turns to me, "If you don't mind me adding to the mess I can make a real cornbread. You have all the ingredients needed."

I scold, "I didn't invite you to put you to work."

He scoffs, "Work? What work?"

I laugh, "If you really want to go right ahead."

He bows his head, "Thank you. You will not be sorry." Cleander pulls out the ingredients and I find the bowls and utensils for him to use. Cleander switches conversation topics, "Do the humans know that Claude is a fairy?"

I chuckle, "Fairy like Elton John?" then I ask, "Or, fairy like Tinker Bell?"

He laughs at that, "The latter, they seem to recognize him from somewhere. Neither one is saying anything."

I tap my head, "They recognize him from Hooligan's. It's a strip club that the law man does not know that they have been to. If they haven't figured out by now that he likes men, they will by the end of the night. Claude can't keep his eyes off of you or Andre."

Cleander says, "He can look all he likes." I raise a brow and smile. Cleander shares, "Claude doesn't have the right equipment to garner my attentions but his ogling is harmless enough."

I walk into the living room. Jason says, "What did you do with Cleander?"

I respond, "He's making the cornbread."

Jason's eyes widen, "You put him to work in the kitchen?"

Leona laughs, "Get used to it. Cleander loves to cook. He was the guest of honor at the cookout last week but who manned the barbecue? Cleander in a kitchen is worse than a child with a new toy."

"I heard that." Cleander's voice carries into the living room from the kitchen. "I'm gonna let it go though because it's true." We all laugh.

Once the food is all cooked and heated, all of the women help to set it out on the table. We pile food high onto our plates. Before anyone takes a bite, Jason says a short prayer. _I don't think he's done that since we were both living here. And I think it was for Christmas too._ I think Jason is trying to make a good impression on Andre and Lupe.

I read in the thoughts of the others that they are curious about the two-natured people. They haven't been out as long as vampires have so less has been said about them. Andre knows what been shared in the classes offered to the troopers and not much more. One thing that they have been told repeatedly is that shifters and vampires do not mix. Human officers are not to get directly involved in an altercation between two supes, especially if they are from different camps. Andre is amazed that there are so many people here for my protection during the day. He wonders how many are shifters and why they choose to work here knowing that they will have contact with a vampire. The women too wonder how the breathing supes get along with the non breathing supes and they wonder if two-natured guards ever guard in their animal form.

I look at the two-natured people at the table and then say to the Sotos, "I bet y'all are curious about the shifters. I was too when I first met them."

Andre speaks first, "We haven't been told much other than that they're real strong like the vampires." The two girls stiffen a little. Andre continues, "And that they don't reckon well with vampires. I imagine that most of the guards here are human?"

I shake my head, "No. There aren't any humans that work here." Lupe's and Linda's eyes bulge.

Lupe is awed, "There are that many werewolves around here?"

Cleander smiles, "We're not all wolves." Andre, Lupe and Linda shift in their seats. Each one is wondering what Cleander is and if there are other non-humans sitting at this table. Cleander answers their unspoken question, "I am a lion." He points to Leona, "Leona is a member of my Pride; she is a lioness. Most of the guards here are members of the Shreveport pack of werewolves."

Fiona smiles wide; we look at her. She tells us, "I'm a wolf."

Eyes roam to the other people at the table in what is now the "What Creature are you?" game. Maggie says, "My turn? I am a Grizzly Bear."

All eyes now come to Claude. Claude says, "I'm not dead and I don't change into a furry creature." Linda and Lupe understand his statement to mean that he is human. Andre however, picks up on the ambiguous wording and decides that Claude might be something that isn't known yet. Andre does not say any of these thoughts out loud.

The eyes are now resting on me. I tell them the truth, just not the whole truth. "I am a telepath. I know what humans are thinking... I am the only one in my family that does it and I have no idea where it comes from. I try to block out thoughts though, they tend to cause headaches and people don't like having their secrets known."

Next is Patty. She knows that fairies are not known outside of the supernatural realm. Patty points in my direction as she says, "I'm a descendant of her vampire." This catches the guests off guard. Patty hastily adds, "From when he was human."

The last person to go is Jason. I can sense anxiety coming from him and from the humans with him. Jason says, "I am a panther. I don't change fully like all of them 'cause I wasn't born to panther parents..." He rubs his neck, he hadn't intended on telling Linda until he was certain about their relationship.

Andre's voice rises, "A panther bit you?"

Linda is at first surprised that her brother would jump to this conclusion. She sees Jason nod his head. Linda says, "You poor thing. Why would someone do something like that?"

Jason takes a deep breath, "Long story short: I dated a girl who was a panther. She wanted to date me because I was human. Her ex-boyfriend was jealous and made me a panther so that she wouldn't want me anymore."

Andre asks, "Did you press charges? I think I would have heard something if a case like that was written up."

I tell him, "It happened before the two-natured were out."

Andre says, "Well, if something like that happens now the person will have some recourse."

Even without having been around when it happened, the shifters at the table know full well that there was recourse; and a severe punishment as well. Cleander changes the topic. "How do you know Raúl and Luisa Soto?" The three humans stop eating, talking and even breathing for a moment. Cleander says, "I have an acute sense of smell. Their scents are on you."

Linda asks, "How do you know them?"

Cleander tells them, "We met a couple of days ago through a mutual acquaintance."

Andre tells us, "They're our parents."

The Sotos are astonished to learn that their parents know Mr. Herveaux. They have heard about the werewolf, but only what was shared with reporters at the time of the Second Revelation. The elder couple never mentioned having any shifter friends or acquaintances.

Our guts are too full to eat any more. The clean up begins. We are too full to think about dessert just yet so we will sit and talk some more once the dinner dishes are cleaned up.

We sit and talk on all manner of subjects. We talk about work, the first time we drove a car, the news, the weather; we hit a lot of topics. My cell phone rings and I excuse myself from the group.

Stefan is on the phone. He is currently at another location, so the fairy is fine. He tells me that there is a special compartment in the floor to easily place the scroll in the ground. Stefan also tells me that the floor is sufficiently cured by now so I can go inside. It can be covered with carpet or furniture. I thank him and tell him that I'll call when Claude is gone; he should come over.

I reenter the living room as Cleander and Patty excuse themselves for a walk around the property. Claude looks up at me expectantly. I tell him, "You're safe. I'll call him when you're gone." The humans are curious, but we do not offer an explanation.

The sun sets on the horizon and I can sense the anxiety in our guests. I assure them, "The vampires that I associate with will not harm you. They will probably smell you. They are like the shifters that way; they learn a lot about you by your scent."

Lupe asks, "What's to stop one of them from um...?"

Claude jumps in, "Nothing. If a fanger wants you there isn't much you can do about it."

I practically growl at him. I don't want them scared shitless before Eric arrives. I tell them, "It is true that they are very strong and that you would not be able to fight one off. But the vampires here do not force themselves on anyone... The vampires will ask if they may take a sip and they will respect your decision either way."

Claude scoffs, "You don't know them as well as you think, cousin."

I set my eyes on him, "I know them pretty darn well, thank you very much. I know that there are some nasty ass vampires out there, but I also know the kind of vampires that Eric allows to live in his area. Don't you tell me that the vampires in his retinue are less than honorable."

Jason speaks up, "I can't say all vampires are good people but Sookie's vampire does right by her."

I turn and say "Thank you, Jason."

There is a knock on the back door; I go into the kitchen to see who it is. Bill is standing on the back porch. I open the door.

Bill tells me, "Good evening, Sookie. I want you to know that I am here should you need me." His eyes dart toward the living room. "I'll leave you to your guests." Bill turns and begins to walk down the steps.

I call out to him, "If you can control yourself you are welcome to come in for a spell."

Bill turns to me, "Sookie, I realize that you do not feel for me the way that I do for you. Eric makes you happy..."

I cut him off, "That's not what I meant. My cousin Claude is here. But yes, Eric does make me happy."

Bill responds, "Perhaps after I have fed for the night."

I offer, "I can heat you up a blood."

Bill answers, "Very well."

Bill enters the kitchen and remains there while I heat a blood for him. Patty and Cleander return from their walk. I introduce the three.

Patty says to Bill, "I have heard a lot about you."

Bill says, "All good I hope."

Patty replies, "Mostly from Pam."

Bill responds, "Perhaps not."

Bill informs us that Pam will be here shortly and that Eric should arrive in another hour or so. He finishes the bottle of blood, and rinses it out. We join the others in the living room. Bill stays as far from Claude as the room permits.

I introduce my neighbor to the group and then head back to the kitchen to put the cobbler in the oven to heat. When I come back out people are talking about games that they played as children. Every single one of us played hide and seek at some point. The shifters laugh and say that the game wasn't as fun for them to play with their human friends after their first change. Seeking is rather easy when you have incredibly sensitive ears and a nose like a blood hound.

Pam arrives in her signature pastel Soccer Mom outfit. I introduce her to the group and then start divvying up the desserts. Linda comes in to help as does Lupe. Maggie serves coffee and hot tea, while strawberry trifle and apple cobbler are dished and brought out to the table. I bring a couple of warm bloods to the table as we gather.

The Sotos do a double take as they realize that Bill and Pam have bottles of blood instead of a plate full of strawberry trifle or apple cobbler. They expected to meet a big blond vampire. They did not think that there might be other vampires here tonight.

Patty asks Pam if they can speak; she hasn't seen Pam since the night she ditched her guard. Pam agrees and the two excuse themselves and go into a room upstairs. I see the looks on the humans' faces. I tell them, "She'll be fine."

"Who will be fine, Lover?" Eric's voice filters in from the kitchen as he walks toward me.

"Patty." I stand up and indicate the new people at the table. I make introductions and then ask Eric if he'd like me to get him a blood. Eric says that he has business to tend to first. He politely pulls me away from the group and _asks _Claude to join us.

Claude tells us, "I need a thumb print, in blood from each of you. I will roll the parchment and place my own print on it and then place it back in the box. I will then put the box where it belongs and say the spell to rededicate the box in the ground."

Claude pulls out the parchment and unrolls it. Eric kisses me and then brings my hand to his mouth. He plays with my fingers. I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with my cousin watching; it's hot in here. Eric sucks on my thumb and then releases it. I barely feel his fang pierce the skin. Claude points to where I should place my bloody thumb. Once my print is done, Eric licks my thumb clean. He pierces his own thumb and adds his print. Claude seems to be astonished that nothing happens when Eric's bloodied thumb touches the scroll.

Eric and I both narrow our eyes at Claude. Claude says, "There was a chance that the scroll wouldn't have accepted his print." He says with awe, "But it did." Claude says to Eric, "You should leave now. I will need to draw my own blood next."

Eric squares his shoulders, "I have a great deal of self control. Without it you would have been drained within seconds of me coming home." _He called this home. _I probably should be thinking of other things right now.

"Would it be acceptable for Cleander to come in?" I explain to Eric, "Cleander might not be able to fight you off but he could slow you down long enough for Claude to pop out."

Eric asks me, "You are not concerned for Cleander?"

I tell him, "No. I believe you when you say that you have a lot of self control. I also know that Cleander wouldn't be the target anyway."

Eric looks at Claude, questioningly. Claude says, "I have no problem with him other than the fact that he wears too much clothing on that delicious body."

Eric opens the door to ask Cleander to come over. I say to Claude, "I don't think Cleander is your type."

Claude answers, "I am not Cleander's type. A piece of man candy like that is always my type."

I can't help but laugh at that. "You poor thing zero for two; you'll have to go elsewhere to find your man folk."

"Zero for two? Sookie, Cleander is but one man." He tells me, "I don't strike out with other queens, cousin." Eric returns with Cleander before I can process what Claude just said.

After a moment of discussion, Claude rolls up the scroll. Then he pricks his own thumb and places his own print on the scroll. Eric's jaw is clenched. He is near trembling as Claude puts the scroll in the box, saying something in Fae as he does.

We all walk out of the room. Claude carries the box with him and bids us good night. Claude will place the box in the ground under the house, but not everyone knows of the hole turned room in the ground that is accessible from my room. Eric knows about it, but he doesn't know how big it is now. Jason knows nothing about it so he assumes that Claude will crawl under the house like Jason had all those years ago.

Eric kisses me and says, "I have a few things to deal with and then I will meet you back at the other house." He sees Patty, walks to her and gives her a hug. "We will talk later."

I walk with Eric to the door. He tells me, "De Castro is leaving Area Five tonight." _That's a relief. _Eric says, "Outside of our homes you are to be no more than an arm length away from your guard." _So, his leaving is not a good thing?_ He says to me, "I will see you soon." Eric leaves and I return to the living room.

Somehow the conversation has returned to games. The vampires have not heard of Pictionary, so we describe it to them. Next thing I know, we are breaking into teams and Jason has found the game board that has always been in the closet. Bill, Lupe, Andre, Jason, Linda, Fiona are on one team. Pam, Patty, Cleander, Leona, Maggie and I are on the other.

We make the rule that everyone has to take a turn to draw. I can't draw for shit and hope that the others on my team are better at it than me. Lucky for my team, Jason has the same lack of talent that I do. Vampire Bill's team takes the lead after Linda draws. Next up for that team is Bill. It's a damn good thing that we have to rotate artists 'cause Bill Compton can draw like nobody's business. Pam is impressed with his skill but also perturbed. There is a chance that he might be better at something than she is.

My team catches up thanks to Patty and Leona. Leona is nearly as good as Bill. When it is Pam's turn to draw, she does well but we don't figure it out in time. Pam does not like this game. When it is my turn, it is sheer luck that I can draw anything; we take the lead.

We are so rowdy that I don't hear the front door. Maggie gets up and says that she'll see who it is. It's Alana. I invite her in and tell her that we are playing a game; she can join in if she wants. Alana elects to watch. She tells me that she came in advance of Stefan, just in case. I introduce her to the others. The game continues.

My team ultimately wins. Pam smirks. We all had a good time, except for maybe Pam. I think that she actually worried about losing a game to Bill. She is happy now though; his team didn't win. Sometimes vampires can be such babies!

I begin to pick up when there is another knock at the back door. Alana tells me, "Stefan is here." I take the used papers with me to dump them in the trash as I go to the door.

I open the door, "You came to the back door."

Stefan says, "I was led to believe that this is your preferred entrance."

"It is." I say, "Please come in. May I get you a blood?"

Stefan accepts my offer. I take a blood and heat it in the microwave. I hand it to him and then we go into the living room.

We step into the room. Bill, Pam and Alana all kneel before the King. Cleander, Fiona, Maggie, Leona and even Jason bow. Stefan greets them and tells them to relax. The humans are stunned by his reception. I make introductions but steer clear of using titles.

Stefan sees Bill. He asks jovially, "William Compton, you didn't leave the South for long. I'm surprised to see you without your master."

Bill responds, "My master is no longer. It surprises me to see you so far from your kingdom. I hope that all is well."

Stefan tells him, "No need for concern. I am here visiting some old friends."

The chat with the humans does not last for long. It is getting late and the three humans will be driving back to Shreveport. Before Jason and the Sotos leave, I pack some food for them to take home. Once they are gone Alana asks, "Do you have any human friends?"

I scoff, "Yes. I do." I crinkle my forehead, "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Stefan says, "She's talking about your guests tonight."

I inquire, "What about them?"

Cleander tells us, "Their parents are jaguars." The reaction on our faces is enough to tell him that we want to know how he knows what type of shifter the Soto parents are. Cleander says, "The Shreveport Pack allows the Sotos hunting privileges in the area. The pack master introduced us so as to avoid any problems by us encountering one another while hunting in pack territory."

I say, "That's why you asked how they knew that couple?"

Cleander says, "Their children carry their scents."

I'm a bit confused, "But I could read them like regular humans. Even Andre and I'm sure Linda told me that he was the oldest."

Fiona says, "If Andre was the oldest child, he would have had his first transformation long ago. If they were adopted, it would explain why none of them is a jaguar."

I look between the shifters, "I thought you said that you could smell it."

Maggie explains, "We could smell shifter scents on them. The same as anyone gets from being in close contact with someone; like when you hug. Shifters do not often get close enough to a human for the scent to transfer. The fact that all three carry the same scents means that they are close to them in some way."

I shake my head, "I don't think they know about their parents."

Cleander says, "I would bet the bank on that."

My jaw drops at that, "But y'all are out now. Why hide something like that? Especially from your children?"

Fiona chuckles, "From the looks of it, everyone in that family has a secret." The vampires show some interest, Fiona says. "Linda is secretly seeing Jason; she isn't supposed to be seeing someone without her parents' approval. Andre likes the men as much as he does the women and both women kept steeling glances at Claude like he knew something about them."

Pam cracks a smile and laughs. She easily figures out how the girls know Claude, "The wholesome girls have been to Hooligans." Then she adds for those that do not know, "the fairy owns a strip club."

We talk a bit more and clean up for the night. We'll be returning to Shreveport tonight. While we clean up I ask Bill and Stefan how they know each other.

Bill stutters, "My maker and I were in Maine. We caused trouble..."

Stefan says, "William and Lorena were on a killing spree. They were killing humans in my area and making a mess of things. The King did not care about the indiscriminate killings; he had no love for our food source. The only thing that bothered the King was that they never cleaned up and the authorities were going to catch on if they kept to their ways. I was charged with bringing them in to court for judgment."

I say "Oh." _What do you say to something like that?_

Bill tells me, "Once the punishment was at its end, we were banished from Maine."

Stefan says to Bill, "In case I have not been clear, your banishment is no longer in effect. The King was wrong to punish you. You were following your maker's command and there was nothing to be done about that... she was a horrible person and a terrible maker. You are lucky to be rid of her."

Bill shifts, "Thank you, your Majesty. I am lucky indeed." His eyes meet mine for a moment.

Stefan says to Bill, "Once we get the ladies settled I would like to speak with you some more in private."

Bill agrees to the private conversation and we move our things to the vehicles outside. Stefan drives my car, with me, Patty and Pam inside. The others follow in two more vehicles.

During the drive Stefan says to me, "I am surprised that Eric would have Bill be your guard."

I tell him, "He knows that Bill will not hurt me. And, he likes to rub it in Bill's face that I'm his and not Bill's." Stefan's face turns a bit.

Pam tells him, "Bill fell in love with her while he was seducing her." She sees him nod for more information. Pam adds, "Sophie-Ann sent Bill to Bon Temps to acquire her new toy by any means necessary."

Patty's eyes go wide, "That guy?" She looks at me, "You went out with _him_?" Patty says, "I don't mean to sound critical, but he is so stiff... It's like he has a rod up his backside." Pam laughs at that. Patty knew who Bill was to me when he was introduced to her by name, but I guess the information is just now sinking in.

Stefan tells us, "The Bon Temps estate will be ready soon. You should be able to move back in by the end of the week."

"Oh," I am uncertain that this is a good idea. "I don't know that it will be the main residence. Many people know where it is."

Pam says to me, "Eric has put into place every security measure that vampire royalty uses for that very reason. Also, it is only a matter of time before someone is able to figure out where the Shreveport home is. Due to the location, it cannot be secured as well as the farmhouse."

Stefan adds, "Alana tells me that the Fae protection spell is in full effect. There is no safer place for you."

I try not to sound accusatory, "You told Alana about the scroll?" Patty has no clue what we are talking about but follows as best she can.

Stefan says, "I didn't have to. She recognized the magic as soon as she came onto the property."

Patty says, "I thought that vampires could only sense the presence of magic. How did she know what type of magic was being used?"

Pam and I wonder about that too. Stefan presses his lips, "Alana is part sky fairy. She is farther removed from her fae heritage than you two ladies." He refers to Patty and me.

Patty says a tentative quip, "Well yeah, she's a vampire now."

Stefan relates, "That was not intentional. Neither of us knew of her heritage until it was too late."

Stefan tells us that he was infatuated with Alana when he first met her. He did not understand it, but he had to be near her. They spent a lot of time together and one day he told her that he was a vampire; she didn't run from him. At a point during their courtship she offered him to taste her blood. Stefan had fought against and killed many fairies in the past; he had gorged on their blood. He did not smell it in her; he had no idea until her blood was coursing down his throat. Before he knew it he had to decide between letting her die a permanent death and turning her. She was pissed when she rose three days later; but that is another story.

Stefan's tale of turning Alana ends several seconds after we arrive at the Shreveport house. We wait until the tale is finished before exiting the car. _If Alana is sky fae then we must be related somehow. Cool._

We bring items into the house; the only male that enters with us is Stefan. Cleander gives Patty a hug and says to her, "Think about what I said?" She nods her head and the corners of his mouth tilt up a little as she heads inside. Stefan tells Bill that he will not be long.

Once we're settled in the house, Stefan leaves. It's just Pam, Leona, Fiona, Maggie, Patty and me. I go into the bedroom and pull out my nightgown and a pair of panties.

I am grateful to have brought the items with me into the bath room. When I finish with my shower and open the door, Pam is sitting on the bed. I ask, "Can I help you?"

Pam says, "Stefan tells me that the space is nearly complete. Have you thought about the decoration?"

"I have thought about it." I tell her. "There are some things that I'm sure Eric would like. I just have to think about how to put it all together."

Pam asks, "What things?"

_Well aren't you the nosy one?_ I pull out a box from under the bed. I show her some magazine clippings of things that I think Eric might like. The first one that I show her is a California King Size bed with a modern Scandinavian design. I show her end tables, a full length mirror, sconces and even a mini refrigerator that looks like a cabinet.

Pam seems pleased with what I have found. She tells me that she will order the items so that Eric does not notice my credit card usage. Pam is getting a kick out of keeping this from Eric. I agree. We talk a bit more and come up with a few more ideas. One sounds just brilliant, but it will mean asking Bill Compton for a favor.

We stop talking on the subject when we sense that Eric is near. Pam and I go into the living room. Patty showered while Pam and I spoke and she too is in a nightgown and robe.

Eric enters the house. He greets me with a kiss and a hug. He gives Patty a hug too. Maggie and Fiona go into Patty's room and close the door while Eric directs Patty to have a seat.

Eric folds his arms and looks at Patty, "You are alive and unharmed. Do you know why?"

Patty answers, "Yes sir." Eric gestures for her to continue. Patty says, "Because you lied when you said that I no longer had protection."

Eric moves to catch her gaze. He says to her, "You are alive because I said to you that I would do my duty. I keep my word."

Patty swallows, "I appreciate that. That you keep your word and that I am alive but..." She looks up at him, "I am not your responsibility. It's not fair to you or the guards, none of you asked for this; and I don't know how to deal with it."

Eric asks her, "When you were a child, did your grandparents watch after you?"

Patty pulls back, "Well, yeah; they were my grandparents."

Eric says, "So they would watch over you, provide for you and see to your safety. Is that not correct?"

Patty gives him an odd expression, "Yes. But I was a child and they were my grandparents."

Eric continues with his theme, "Your grandparents willingly took responsibility for you, did they not?"

She sighs, "Not when I was an adult. And they only took care of their grandchildren because we were a close family. Lots of people hardly see their grandparents at all."

Eric smirks, "Your grandparents assumed responsibility for you in the absence of your parents because you were young. You required guidance and protection."

Patty nods her head. "But..."

He cuts her off, "I am over one thousand years old. You are very young, Minn Barn. You have not been an active participant in the supernatural world for long and you need guidance. This world is also dangerous; you need protection."

Patty nods her head, "I understand that."

Eric says, "Good. As for you being my responsibility; I did ask for it. The moment I knew who you were I knew that I wanted to keep you safe. I did not have to give my word to do my duty; many vampires believe that such a duty passes when they are turned Vampire."

Patty mutters, "I'd be dead if not for you."

Eric tells her, "There may be many years between us but we are family. I do not take that lightly."

Patty presses her lips together. "I still don't like it but you proved your point." She inhales and asks, "What do I need to do?"

Eric says, "You will live under my roof. You may continue to work if you wish as long as there is no danger. If you wish to spend time with friends, you must speak with me first. I wish to know who they are and to have their scent. You will have a guard with you at all times and if the guard deems something unsafe her wishes will trump yours."

Patty closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "What else?"

Eric glances at me and then sets his eyes back on Patty. "Your actions will have consequences." Patty stiffens a little. Eric explains, "In vampire culture, a vampire may do whatever he wishes with his human. It is expected for a human to be punished for misbehavior." Her eyes go wide. Eric says to her, "Some humans are whipped, some are fucked and drained within an inch of death, others are sold to the highest bidder... it is not the most pleasant aspect of our culture."

Patty looks relieved at the last words he spoke. Eric pats her knee. "Do you remember the night we met? I gave you the option of staying in a nice hotel room or in a dungeon?" She nods her head. He says to her, "I was not kidding. If you make it difficult to keep you safe during the day I will lock you in my dungeon." Patty swallows hard. Eric says, "There may come a time when I restrict you to the house; I'm sure you would prefer that over a dungeon. I will do my best to see that the punishment fits. For example; you try to sneak out and you will be restricted to the house. No punishment will be sexual in nature; no one will be forced upon you... I am not above using corporal punishment on a loved one. You are not too old to be put across my lap."

I break in, "Eric! She is too! You cannot be serious; spanking a grown woman."

Eric turns to me, "Oh but I am. I hope to never have occasion to put you on my lap in punishment."

I narrow my eyes and raise my voice, "What? I am your wife. How dare you?"

Eric's voice is calm, "Have you ever known me to be unfair to you? Have I been cruel to you?" I shake my head. He adds, "Then you know that it is not something I do frivolously."

My mouth gapes, "Eric, you are not ever going to hit me."

Eric pulls me into him. He sits on a chair opposite Patty and sits me on his lap. He says, "I hope to never have reason to. If however, such a time comes then your punishment will be private."

I narrow my eyes at him, "As opposed to what?"

"...As opposed to the punishment being meted out in front of any others who were affected." He sees Patty and me looking at him with queer expressions. Eric gives an example, "You and Patty do something that warrants punishment, a spanking. What you do occurs with Cleander, Leona, Maggie, Fiona, Warren, Lucy, Alcide and Sam in the vicinity and what you do prevents them from adequately protecting you or adds to their danger. As my bonded, Sookie, your spanking will be done in private. As my human, Patty, your spanking will be done in the presence of Cleander, Leona, Maggie, Fiona, Warren, Lucy, Alcide, Sam and Sookie."

I close my eyes for a moment, "You would seriously do that?"

He answers, "If it is deserved, yes." I start to say something, but Eric cuts me off and addresses Patty. "When we first met and I agreed to help keep you safe I gave you options. When I found out that you are my barn, I gave my word to watch over you. We did not discuss all that this life entails. Nor did you fully grasp how much danger you were in now that you were known among the supernatural community. This is why you are not receiving an official punishment at this time."

"But what about Pam and Cleander?" Patty wants to know. "They didn't do anything. It's not their fault that I played them against one another."

Eric tells her, "Both of them were present for the night shift. They each took your word and did not speak to the other in person before leaving your side. Pamela was charged with overseeing your safety and she did a poor job that night. Cleander was not charged with your safety that night, but your safety is important to him and you duped him too... Cleander's punishment was his choice."

Patty feels even worse now than she did before. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Leona answers, "Because his lack of judgment in addition to that of the vampire's could have paved the way for your death."

Patty sniffs, "I wish I had known. I'm sorry."

Pam says, "You've apologized to me already and I suspect you've done the same for the others as well. It will mean more if you don't do it again."

Patty nods her head in agreement, "Yes." Then she shakes her head, "I mean no. I won't do it again."

Eric lets me up. He gets up and pulls Patty into a hug. "You should get to sleep. By the time you wake there will not be many hours left in your working day."

Patty says to him, "I won't be getting up too late. I have an alarm."

Eric tells her, "It's going on three now. Set the alarm for eleven."

Patty tells Eric, "I was planning on eight. I can work with five hours of sleep."

Eric looks at her, "I did not _ask_ you to set the alarm for eleven. You will do so."

Patty scoffs, "The setting of an alarm clock has no bearing on my security. And what if I wake up before eleven anyway? Am I going to be stuck there?"

Eric shakes his head, "Your physical well being is part of your safety. Inadequate sleep levels can lead to health problems. Also, you are better able to defend yourself when you are properly rested. If you wake with less than eight hours of sleep and without the aid of an alarm clock, then I would say that your body is sufficiently rested. So no, you would not be trapped in bed until all eight hours have passed."

"Oh." Patty says, "Okay. Um, good night."

Patty goes into her room and then Eric and I retire to ours.

Eric informs me, "De Castro has left Area Five but he is still in Louisiana. Officially, the King is taking a tour of the state. He has not said so, but he will return soon."

I ask, "What do you think he's doing?"

Eric answers, "He is gathering intelligence before moving against me. The King wants to know how many vampires in his state are loyal to me and he wants to know how big my army is. He sent Madden down here for this very purpose but now he wants to see for himself."

I keep my tone as even as I can, "Is this going to be another vampire war?"

He looks down at me, "Yes. De Castro will lose."

I look up at him, "Eric, are you going to be King?"

He grimaces, "I'm afraid so." His eyes soften, "I know that your home town is important to you and you would never wish to relocate in New Orleans."

Realization hits. "That's why our farmhouse is part of a compound now."

Eric explains, "That compound will be the safest location for you. I hope that it does not have to be a royal compound but it is being prepared as such just in case."

I stifle a chuckle, "The royal compound where the main house is an old farmhouse."

Eric counters, "A farmhouse with family history and the love of my life."

I brush my teeth. Eric switches topics while the brush is in my mouth. "Your brother smells like a full blood panther."

"Um, yeah," I finish brushing and spit out the paste, "Calvin noticed it first. The other shifters agree that he smells like a born panther. I can't read him like I used to either." I shrug and then rinse my mouth with mouthwash.

We talk about my brother for a couple more minutes and then slip into bed. Eric voices the question we all have about Jason, "What will happen to him at the next full moon?" We will find out in a couple of days.

* * *

_Do you think the Soto children are all adopted? Should Andre and Claude hook up? What about Lupe and Bill (It didn't get worked in, but I think she likes him)? Do you think the Claude and Alana know each other? What do you think Stefan wants to talk to William about? What idea does Pam have that will require her to ask Bill for a favor? Will Jason make a full transformation on the next full moon? Will the Sotos approve of their daughter dating Jason?_


	25. Propositions

**8/13/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. The numbers keep growing._

_**Special Thanks: **_PlainJane Littlefork _ for pointing out that Orlando Magic is a basketball team and not a baseball team. The game is listed online as MLB; I was thinking Major League Baseball, not basketball. I have heard of the basketball team before but did not think much on it, my bad. The change is now reflected in this story._

_Okay, I know it isn't Monday. I try to at least put one out each Monday and I didn't this week. But you have to admit, the last chapter was really long..._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlene Harris. I'm just messing with her world._

_

* * *

_

(25) Propositions

My hand brushes against Eric as I stretch and yawn. I hop in the shower and contemplate what to wear to work. It is supposed to be another awful day. I decide on a pastel skirt suit. It is not as cool as I might like, but I will be inside an air conditioned building for most of the time.

I work on my ensemble. I put on a sensible pair of shoes that go well with the suit. I dress and put my hair into a French twist so that my hair won't stick to my face when I am outside. Next I put in the diamond thread earrings that Eric gave me some time ago. I finish the look with some eye shadow and lip gloss.

I walk into the kitchen area. Everyone is eating something different this morning. Leona is eating an omelet with toast, Patty eats peanut butter toast and an apple, Fiona is heating waffles, Maggie cooks scrambled eggs. I decide on cereal and pour myself some Raisin Bran Crunch.

I wonder what went down yesterday but I don't ask. Patty will tell me if she wants me to know. Patty's expression indicates that she knows that I am curious. She looks at the other faces, they're curious too. Leona is the only other one here that was present yesterday when whatever happened happened.

Patty informs us, "Some humans attacked while I was on my way back into the hotel. I had just gone to Winn Dixie for supplies so my hands were full... I didn't even know what was happening at first; all I saw were shifters. It scared the... it was scary."

I ask her, "Had you seen them shift before?"

Patty says, "I've seen Lucy and Warren in another form a couple of times; I haven't seen anyone else in animal form that I know of."

Leona says, "She was startled, but seemed to figure it out pretty quickly. Most humans would attempt to run from lions, wolves and that other thing."

Patty's eyes go wide, "You don't know what that was?"

Leona says, "It's not important. He's dead now."

Our curiosity is peeked now. Patty and Leona tell us the story. After running some errands, Patty went to Winn Dixie to buy some items. The parking lot had a number of people around, so she was fine getting into her car. The hotel parking lot was another story. There were a few people not too far away, but no one was within sight. Three humans came after her after she had her arms full. Before she knew it, a huge lion was behind her and he was roaring mad.

She tells us, "I didn't see them. Not a single one of them and then the whole area was like Supernatural Central; it was like they came out of nowhere. If they hadn't been there... if Cleander and Leona weren't... I had a lighter in my pocket but I wouldn't have had the time..." She looks at Leona, "I'm damn lucky." Patty turns to me for a moment, "If you hadn't gotten involved a couple of weeks ago, I'd be dead a few times over by now... this is not the way I would have expected to live my life, but at least I am alive. I thank you for that."

"You're welcome, but I really haven't done all that much." I tell her. Then I ask, "Do you know who the humans were?"

Leona answers, "Fellowship followers; they recognized her as a human that has been with you and Eric. They had planned to kidnap her and extract information. We held the men until the Sheriff came; we knew that he would want to speak to them personally. The Sheriff did his own questioning before having one of his vampires come and make an arrest."

I say to Patty, "You mentioned wolves and something else when the humans attacked?"

Patty's eyes go big, "Yeah, it was like they all came out of thin air. There were at least three wolves; they were huge! And there was this other thing... It was a small furry thing. I don't know what it was but I guess it was working with the humans 'cause it was killed quick." She is surprised, "I'd have thought that seeing blood and flesh torn open would make me feel sick or something... but I just felt relieved." Patty sits up and addresses Leona, "Cleander didn't have any blood on his mouth, only on his paws. I thought lions killed with their bite."

Leona says, "Normally we do, but that is not always the best." Leona glances at the other women,_ like she might have just told them something._ She says to Patty, "You were much calmer than I would have expected."

Patty adds, "Me too."

"I'm surprised that the Fellowship would work with a shifter." I wonder out loud. "Maybe they were planning to kill him after he did what they wanted."

Leona simply states, "No. They didn't know each other." No more information is given. Leona's phone rings. She answers. About two minutes later she hangs up and tells us that Cleander is on his way.

Now that I am finished with breakfast, I clean my bowl and put it away along with the glass. Then, I go back into the room to find my note from Eric.

_Lover,_

_Patty will be with you throughout the day today. She may use my office to do her office work._

_It has been several days since we talked about you and Patty seeing a doctor. You have not mentioned having found one. If you have not; please spend some time today investigating. Your health is very important._

_Our farmhouse should be ready for us by the end of the week. The guards know where their sleeping quarters will be. You may wish_ _to speak to Eloise; she will be safer working for us if she is on the premises. The guest house has a floor for the help and should be large enough to accommodate her and her children. If she is interested, tell her that I will speak with her in person when she comes in for work tomorrow._

_Have a pleasant day, Lover._

_E_

Wow! As if I'm not already living high on the hog, now I have servant's quarters! I wonder if it's safe for her children to be here. They will have to attend school. I'm sure that they will think of this too, but I'll mention it anyway. I sure would feel awful if something happened to one of her children on his way home from school simply because he is associated with this place.

The doorbell rings. Cleander is here. I can feel the nasty outside air gush in when the door opens for Cleander to step in. He is dressed in a nice suit but looks like he just got out of a pool. He says to us, "I left the car running so it will stay cool. It is nasty outside. I hate to say it Sookie, but I'd be surprised if the construction crew even gets half a day of work done... Speaking of which, Eric and I spoke about security and decided that at least for today Patty will be with you. This is because the office building is crawling with security; it's the safest place to work and has all of the equipment needed for office work."

I am curious, "Is this all because of the shifter that tried to attack Patty yesterday?"

Cleander looks confused for a moment, and then says "The shifter was not attacking Patty." I thought Patty said that he killed it. Why would he kill a shifter that wasn't attacking? Cleander sees the confusion on my face, "The shifter was a leontophone."

Fiona exclaims, "They're real?"

Okay, I don't know what a leontophone is but the fact that a werewolf is surprised that they exist is just too funny. I can't help but laugh. Unfortunately, I am the only one laughing. I stop myself and ask, "What is a leontophone?"

Cleander tells us, "Leontophones are also known as Lion Killers. Back in Medieval Times it was common knowledge that you could kill a lion by sprinkling the ashes from a burnt Leontophone on meat. Lions have a compulsion to kill them when we sense them."

Leona says, "And this is why they are lethal. When we are compelled to kill, it is natural to bite." She turns to Cleander, "Thank you for denying me. I have no doubt that I would have bitten."

Cleander explains, "Biting a live Leontophone is just as deadly as eating some of its' ashes."

Maggie says, "I have never heard of them. Any idea how many are in the area?"

Cleander says, "I doubt that there are more nearby. They are very rare and even though they are lethal to us, they don't care for the pain of being bitten and clawed. Their natural instinct is to flee from nearby lions."

Patty wants to know, "Then why didn't he? If he'd listened to his instincts he'd still be alive."

Fiona says, "Someone wants your guards dead. If it's not a personal vendetta then I would guess that it's part of a plan to get to you, Patty."

Cleander nods his head. "We do believe that may be the case. If I had bitten him, I most likely would have died before I could finish my kill. The attacker would heal eventually. He took a gamble and bet that I would bite and not just maul."

Not long after the Leontophone conversation we head out of the house. Good Lord it is nasty out here! It's a steam bath. I thought yesterday was bad. We pile into the car. What a relief to have air conditioning. I know it's only about fifteen feet from the front door to the car but it is that horrible.

I see Cleander put the keys in the ignition of the car that is already running. He tells me that my car has remote start; the car can run and still be locked.

The drive is short but for a good bit I can't help but cringe at the thought of getting out of the air conditioned car to walk into the building. We pull up to the parking structure, just before we go inside a sprinkle of water hits the windshield. _We must have passed some sprinklers._ Cleander parks the car and there is a loud rumble in the sky.

The shifters sniff the air and still for a moment. I ask what is going on and I am told that it is about to rain; and then it does. We exit the car and stand in the parking structure enjoying the change of air. _Thank you, Lord._ The rain is heavy for a couple of minutes. We walk out of the parking structure and into the office building once the rain becomes light.

We enter the office building and receive welcoming smiles as normal. Most of the guards, the Weres, know who Patty is but the humans are wondering. Those who don't know figure that she is someone of importance; it is apparent that she too comes with guards.

Some of the thoughts that I hear are comical. Several of the human ladies practically drool over Cleander. One thinks, "_He's gorgeous, warm and alive... he'd feel warmer inside than a Popsicle." _Another woman moves a hand to the corner of her mouth, "_Damn that is one fine piece of human flesh. Is he human?" _A couple of people notice the way Cleander looks at Patty and they are disappointed. One of them thinks, "_Taken or gay; he's taken." _The other begins to think about pursuing him anyway, "_No rich bitch is going to be with her body guard for long..." _A data analyst that I recognize from reading the personnel files thinks about how he'd like to be between Cleander and Patty right now. He'd like me to be there too, but knows that that is definitely out of the question.

There are some lustful thoughts for Patty too. One man silently hopes, "_Please don't let her be Eric's. I can't approach her if she is." _One of the project managers thinks, "_Hello, gorgeous. Fuck, she probably belongs to a vampire." _Another person thinks, "_Please let her be into bondage parties."_ Whoa! _Too much information._

I approach the reception desk. Patty follows. I address the receptionists and introduce Patty. I speak loud enough for most people in the area to hear. The men are dismayed that Patty is Eric's but then happier to learn that she is his descendant; now they're just nervous about asking him for permission to be with her. Cleander and Leona are here so I introduce them. I explain that they are here as guards and when it comes to safety they will be given the same consideration as my own guards.

While I make the introductions a few things happen. More people notice the look in Cleander's eye when he gazes upon Patty while I introduce her. The same is true for Patty; she is doe eyed when I introduce Cleander. I'm sure she doesn't realize it, but it is there. Except for the man who wants to be the "filling in their sandwich," all other hopes are dashed.

We head up to the seventh floor. I show Patty where things are and then sit down at my desk to do some work of my own. There is a note.

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_After careful consideration, your proposal for Northman Enterprises to host a Day Care facility has been accepted. Two of our project managers are available now; Lindsey and John. As you conceived of the idea, you may choose whom you wish to put your project together. You will note that I have decided on your second suggested location as being the best. Details on the space are inside the folder; the project manager will need this information._

_Your proposal was very well done. I look forward to seeing the project come to completion. Congratulations._

_E. Northman _

-_I look forward to calling you Mrs. Northman._

I look up the numbers for the two project managers and call them. They are both in the building and will be in the conference room shortly.

I greet the two employees. We sit at one end of the conference table while Maggie and Fiona read through the mail that came in last Saturday. I explain to the two project managers that Northman Enterprises is going to offer day care to its employees.

I tell them what I can about the new venture. All NE employees will have use of the center regardless of their position, or location in another building. An entire section of this building will be reallocated for this purpose.

We need a project manager that can prepare the space with the necessary items. This will include finding certified day care workers (I will have final say on whether or not they're hired), and decorating the space. The person will also need to create an emergency contact system for the workers to use should something happen.

Both show interest in taking the project. Lindsey and John both will look over the space and share with me their ideas for how it could be used. They will also tell me their plans for setting up management of the center.

While I talk I "hear" what these two are thinking. John knows that he can do the job well; he could create the best center in the country. But he wonders if I'll give Lindsey the job because she is one of the only two female project managers that work for the company. Lindsey feels confident that she can create a state of the art center that any parent would want their child to attend and all children would love. But, Lindsey remembers how she used to be a bitch to me and thinks that I might give it to John for that reason.

My talk with the employees is near an end. I tell them, "A bonus will be given to whoever is chosen to complete this project." I add, "When you present there will be a person at each seat." I motion to the table, "there will be some parents and guardians present; I wish to get their opinion before making a decision." They both perk up with this information. I say to them, "good luck."

I return to my office and call Eloise Reynold. I tell her that we will soon be moving to the Bon Temps farmhouse and that she and her children have a place on the premises if she is interested in living on site. Eloise is interested, but has to think about it first. I tell her that Eric will want to speak with her about expectations while living on our property; maybe that will help her decide. She agrees to speak with him.

I read through a few more personnel files, those belonging to the people that I will meet tomorrow. Next, I make a list of some people that I know have children, I will ask some of them to come and offer input on the proposed day care center.

Maggie knocks on the door and asks if there is anything particular that I want for lunch. I tell her a salad or salad wrap with some meat would be good. Maggie leaves for the lunch run, she will return in about thirty minutes.

I call the parents and guardians on my list. I explain that attendance is not mandatory, I am looking for volunteers. Each person I speak with volunteers.

I hear a knock on Eric's office door followed by Maggie's voice. "You haven't left that office once since we got here. Why don't you join us in the conference room for lunch?" Then, a few seconds later Maggie's head pops into my open doorway, "Would you like me to hand you the salad here or in the conference room?"

I stand up and start heading toward the door, "Conference room. Besides, I want to look at some of the mail next. It's been a few days since I've looked at and responded to any."

Patty, Leona and Cleander join us for lunch in the conference room. I didn't see Leona or Cleander in the conference room earlier so either they sat in Eric's office with Patty or they were down the hall. Patty comments on the boxes of mail. "Geez, how long has it been since you checked your mail?"

Maggie chuckles as she points to the boxes, "Those are from the fans." She informs me, "I've gone through all of Saturday's mail. Today's should be here in a while."

Patty chokes, "That is only part of her mail?"

I tell her, "Yeah. Maggie doesn't let me read it until she knows what it says. I only get to read the good stuff."

Patty shakes her head in amazement as we sit to eat. Our conversation is light. I ask Maggie what it's like outside. She tells me that it is hot again, but not nearly as bad as it was before the unexpected rain.

The conference room phone rings. Alcide asks me, "Who is with you right now?"

I reply, "Patty and her two shadows; and my own two shadows."

Alcide confirms the identities of our shadows and then inquires, "Anybody else nearby or within earshot?"

"No." I tell him, "There isn't anyone else on this floor."

"Alright... Can you put this on speaker?" He tells me, "The guards should know what is going on."

I say, "Yeah, just a minute." I turn toward the table and tell them, "Alcide wants me to put this on speaker." I push the speaker button and hang up the handset. "Okay."

Alcide begins, "First you should know that I have left a message with Northman. We need a vampire here as soon as possible; we need to glamour a human." We all sit up and stare at the phone.

I ask, "Who needs to be glamoured?"

Alcide says, "Your mailman. You won't be getting as much mail today Sookie."

Cleander demands, "What happened?"

Alcide tells us, "The mailman placed a large container of mail next to the security booth." He explains that one of the guards on duty inspects the mail for anything dangerous before it gets moved on; "Only, today... with that first box... I ain't seen nothing like it."

We are all on the edge of our seats. I ask, "Like what?"

"The ground under the box opened up and swallowed it." Alcide then tells us, "Then the ground shook. I have seen some impressive things, but never that. Your mailman is having a panic attack. He turned back with the next box in his arms just in time to see the whole thing happen."

Fiona says, "The land swallowed her mail?"

Alcide says, "Yes. And, we believe, detonated it too; the result was that of a Type 76, IED."

Fiona tells him, "I'll inform George."

Well this is a sobering revelation. At least no one was hurt. I guess the fairy spell is doing its' work. The land fought for me and I wasn't even there. The conversation ends and I hang up.

We finish eating and resume working. Patty returns to the office to get some work done. I read through some of the mail and respond to about a dozen pieces of fan mail.

After responding to fan mail, I spend a couple of hours interviewing more employees. Nothing raises a red flag.

It's getting late. We all head back to the Shreveport house.

Back at the house I say to Patty, "What's frustrating you?" She gives me a queer look. I explain, "I can block your thoughts when I try but I can't block emotions."

Patty says, "Work. It's hard doing so much from an office. There are many things for which I like to speak to a vendor in person; very often to see or get a sample of a product to be used. Doing on the computer and over the phone what I would normally do in person makes me nervous; I hope the quality isn't shit."

Cleander is still with us and he responds, "Most of the people you consulted with have a history with the company; that in itself bodes well. We will, however, find a way for you to check on such items and services personally before the event."

Maggie hands me my phone as it's ringing. It says that Claude is calling. I answer the phone, "Hello Claude. Thank you for coming over yesterday." My tone implies that I am thanking him for something else; not everyone needs to know about the scroll.

He does not respond with a "hello" of his own or even a "thank you." Nope, he is typical Claude. He asks, "The human woman...?"

I offer, "You mean Patty? What about her?"

Claude says to me, "I need to know who her master is. She smells of Pam but something about Eric made me think it could be him."

"Why do you need to know?" _It's not like he is going to ask his permission to date her. _

In a serious tone he says, "If you must know I require permission to ask her out on a date."

I pull the phone from my ear for a moment and stare at it. _What the hell? _"Since when did you start liking women?"

Claude laughs, "I want to talk to her about something, but I need her master's permission first."

I furrow my brows, "You are going to take her out on a date to talk to her?"

Claude replies, "Yes. Do I need to call Fangtasia tonight and ask Northman if he is his descendant's Master? Or, are you going to tell me?"

I shake my head, "It's Eric."

Claude answers, "Thank you." _Well, this is a first._

I hang up my end of the phone once I realize that Claude has hung up, _strange._

I turn to Fiona and ask her if we can speak in private. Since the kitchen is an open space right near the living room and dining room, none of those three locations are good. Eric is dead in bed. That leaves Patty's room, the guest bathroom, or the garage. While I contemplate where to go, Patty goes into her room.

She calls for me to come in when I knock on the open door. "Hey, I want to ask Fiona something, but you might need the information too. Can we come in?"

She replies, "Sure."

I turn to Fiona, "I know that you haven't been here long but you have a lot of contacts around here... Would you know anyone that could recommend a doctor?"

Fiona smiles, "Yes." Then she opens the door and calls Maggie to join us. Fiona says, "Maggie has been working on a list for you." Maggie doesn't know what Fiona is talking about. The wolf says, "The doctor list."

"Oh." Maggie tells me, "I figured you might like some help there. You have been quite busy and a lot has happened lately; I didn't think you'd put much thought into it. Fiona got a good number of names from her fellow wolves and I looked into each one. I can share with you what I found so far."

Maggie tells us what she has learned about potential doctors. There are three that she has yet to look into. Of the ones that she has looked into, one stands out. Dr. Virginia Cox has many credentials, and has lots of high praise from her clients. Most of the doctors that she looked into are well liked, but Dr. Cox is known for her easy going and sometimes funny bedside manner.

I thank Maggie for her foresight and doing so much work; she says that she just did what she gets paid for. I tell her that I'd like to contact Dr. Cox to set up a visit. Maggie nods her head, she isn't surprised. She tells me that she can make the call. Dr. Cox has some late hours but none that last past dark at this time of the year; Maggie is certain that she can negotiate a special time for the visit. As she says this I realize what she is thinking, Eric will want to come so that he can meet the doctor too. I have no doubt that she is right.

I turn to Patty. Before I can say a thing she says to me, "Eric must have told you that I haven't gotten back to him on whether or not I have found a doctor... I had forgotten about it until the note this morning..."

I interrupt, "I just wasn't sure if you had found someone or not and I know that Eric will not let something like this go. So I figured there would be no harm in you getting the same information as me."

Patty says, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Maggie asks, "Anyone I mentioned sound promising to you? I have a few other names that I can look into for you."

Patty shakes her head. "Thank you Maggie. I agree with Sookie, Dr. Cox sounds to be the best, if you can give me her information I'll make an appointment."

Maggie replies, "No need. Just tell me what evenings you have to work an event. I'll be making the call for Sookie anyway; I can book you both."

I see the change in Patty's body position. Her natural reaction is to rebuff her. But, she doesn't. She nods her head as if agreeing with an internal dialogue and then says, "Thank you, Maggie."

We watch the news while Leona starts to cook dinner. The oil spill in the Gulf is causing much controversy. Not much surprise there. Heavy rains have caused Cumberland River to overflow. The resulting flood in Mississippi, Kentucky and Tennessee is to blame for at least twenty eight deaths.

One evacuee is interviewed about his experience. The man is horrified. Rescuers pulled him into a small boat. As they did, they could hear someone screaming in pain. They moved as quickly as they could and eventually they saw a writhing body, smoking as if on fire; it was a vampire. The rescuers put blankets over the vampire and pulled it into the boat. When the interviewee is asked about the identity of the vampire the man responds, "Ma'am that vampire was so burnt I couldn't tell you if it was a male or a female. I'll be mighty surprised if it rises tonight." He shivers.

The news anchor reveals that more information on the volcano in Iceland will be coming in the next hour. We miss most of the international news while we eat dinner at the table.

The ham is a brand that I've only eaten for a holiday dinner; it's expensive and it is so good. Leona cooked potatoes and even made red-eye gravy. Her gravy doesn't taste like most but it is still really good.

We discuss future meals. I mention that we should have left overs tomorrow, there is plenty left from yesterday's dinner. Also, I forgot to even take out the hot-dogs. Those at least, I can put in the freezer along with the buns. The other stuff we should eat up. Patty suggests that we have the left overs for lunch since all that we need to do is heat some items; she would like to cook tomorrow if no one objects; sounds good to me.

Maggie tells Patty to write up a list of any ingredients needed and she will go get them. Patty hadn't thought about who would do the food shopping; and she is momentarily silent. Maggie tells her not to worry about it; she does the food shopping no matter who creates the list.

Patty thinks for a moment, "Maybe I should wait until Wednesday to cook. We can have the hotdogs tomorrow night." We look at her funny. Patty explains, "If I could I would head over to the store myself and get the stuff tonight so that I could start on some things. I don't wish to be rude by handing a list and saying, "Get it to me tonight." I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do."

Maggie replies, "I'm good at multitasking. Get me the list and you will have what you need, tonight."

When we finish eating, Cleander starts the clean up. He says he can contribute in some way and tonight, this is his way. I pick up my plate, but he takes it from me and tells me that he will take care of it. I shake my head and return to the living room to see what is on.

I flip the channels; the movie "Bram Stoker's Dracula" plays on one channel, "**Queen of the Damned" **on another, next I find "**A Werewolf in London**." I turn to one of the prime channels. "**The Vampire Diaries"** is coming on. _Next. _There is a commercial for an upcoming vampire series. I keep looking. People are becoming obsessed with the supernatural, even the fictional ones. I settle on "Bones."

Once I put the remote down I notice that we are only missing Cleander, Patty and Maggie. Maggie left for the store. Patty is helping to clean up and Cleander is not complaining.

At the end of the hour Maggie walks into the living room. Patty is still in the kitchen with Cleander. She is pulling out the ingredients that she will need. Cleander is helping.

Not much of interest is on. I leave it on a basketball game, "Orlando Magic at Atlanta Hawks." I'm not really into it but it's better than anything else I can find.

Fiona, Leona and I occasionally share a look. I can't make out what they are saying, but I can hear Cleander's and Patty's voices. Sometimes the sound of their laughter carries into the living room. I note the time, Eric will be up soon.

I get up to ready the room for him in case he wants to come out before the sun is fully down. Maggie and Fiona join me in closing up the windows. Patty calls from the kitchen that she's taken care of the window there. I sneak into the kitchen and pull out a blood for Eric. While it's heating I feel the positive emotions flowing between the two.

Patty confesses to Cleander, "I let you do the dicing because it takes me forever."

Cleander smiles, "Then let me show you how it's done."

I walk out of the kitchen with a warm blood as Cleander begins to teach Patty the technique that chefs use to dice produce. I take the bottle into the bedroom. I sit on the bed for a moment before Eric moves.

"Dinner in bed... Thank you." He takes the bottle, kisses me and then sips his drink. "So how was your day today, my dear?"

I tell him all that happened. I tell him about the package bomb that the earth swallowed up. I also tell him about the phone call from Claude. Eric believes that Claude wishes some form of payment; he was under no obligation to rededicate the scroll that Fintan had created. I talk about a few other things, including Eloise while he dresses for the night. I leave the room so that he can make some calls in private.

While I am in the Living Room, Maggie tells me that she was able to book an appointment at night. The time and date are set in the cell phone calendar.

Eric comes out to greet us. "Do I smell garlic?" He turns and heads for the kitchen with an amused expression. I hear him say, "You know that garlic is not an effective repellent; particularly for the more mature vampire."

I hear Patty's response, "I talked to Pam once about it. She said that once in a while is fine. If it bothers you I'll think of something else."

Pam is up and walking to stand next to Eric. "She is looking forward to the foul smelling meal." She says to Eric, "I can handle it if you can." Then she turns to Patty, "I will not be feeding from you tonight."

Patty starts, "Oh, no. I haven't had any garlic tonight. I'm just making a scampi butter now so that all I have to do is let it melt on the chicken tomorrow." She adds, "And I have made enough so that extra will be in the freezer in sealed bags. I won't have to stink up the kitchen to make it again before we want to use it... Is that alright?"

Eric says to Patty, "That is acceptable. Why don't you go feed Pam? We will need to discuss some things when you are finished."

I hear the kitchen sink run for several seconds. After it shuts off, Patty and Pam enter Patty's room for feeding. Next, I hear drawers and cabinets opening and closing while the two males speak. Then, Eric returns to the Living Room. He says to us, "Compton is glamouring the postman. The guards are digging up the earth to find pieces of the bomb; we'd like to visit the person responsible." The end of the last sentence is menacing, if the person gets caught, they ain't gonna like what happens next.

Next Eric reminds us that tomorrow is the full moon. We will have heavier than normal vampire security when we leave the house tomorrow evening. The shifters will be out for the night and into Wednesday morning. A few shifters in animal form will be nearby. To supplement them, there will be five humans guarding the house Wednesday until one o'clock. Our regular shifter guards will be back by then. We are to stay inside until the regular shifter guards return.

Patty and Pam rejoin us and Eric quickly gives a recap of what was just said. He then updates us with some other information; some out of town vampires will be in the area for the foreseeable future. Their homes or resting places are flooded, and while vampires cannot drown their daytime dead bodies are at the mercy of the tides that reach them and can pull them into the sunlight.

Eric also mentions de Castro. He urges us to be careful of what we say while we are away from the house or in our private office. De Castro will use any information he can get. It disturbs him that the King seems to have an interest in Patty. Next he says to Patty, "He is not the only person to show interest in you."

Eric tells us about his chat with Claude. "Sookie's cousin contacted me in regards to you. He could tell that you had some fairy blood and that caught his interest."

Patty asks, "He knows about fairies? How could he tell?"

I inform her, "He is a fairy."

Patty's head snaps back, "I figured him to be "Elton John" fairy; not "allergic to lemons and magical" fairy." She is weary, "What does he want?"

I try to calm her fears, "I don't know but Claude isn't evil. Don't get me wrong; he is not a big fan of humans. But he doesn't go around killing them."

Eric informs us, "He asked me for permission to be with you, Patty. As he did a great favor for the family recently I have not denied the request. However, I did tell him that I will allow you to make the decision."

Cleander is tense; he can sense that it is not something that he will like to hear. Patty asks, "What decision? What do you mean when you say that he wants permission to be with me?"

Maggie, Fiona, Leona and Cleander all move to leave. Patty instinctively reaches for Cleander so he stays next to her. The others leave the room. Eric explains, "Claude would like to negotiate with you, in the hopes that you might give him a child."

Yep, Cleander is pissed. I'm shocked, Patty looks near comatose. I'm the first to speak. "But he doesn't even like women!"

Eric nods his head, "True, but he wants a child and there are no more fairy females in the area. Patty at least has some fairy."

Patty is still in silent shock. Cleander speaks, "Claude is a clod. Surely he realizes that Patty was raised as a human."

"I agree." I say, "It may be normal for a lot of supernaturals to mate with anyone that can produce a child with them, but not humans... well, not for the purpose of producing a child. And even fewer humans would even think about doing something like that with someone that they just met." I place my arms on my hips, "What the hell is he thinking? That fairy is far too self-centered to be a parent; or was he going to have Patty be a single mother or let someone else raise the child?"

Eric says to Patty, "The negotiations would include such information. He has already said that he would prefer you use artificial insemination, but will inseminate you the old fashion way if you insist. It is your choice to negotiate or not. If you choose to negotiate, I will speak for you."

"Hell no," Patty finds her voice, "I'm not having a child with some guy just because he's cute. I met the guy just last night. And based on those few hours alone I can tell you that his personality blows... He's got a hell of a lot of nerve."

Eric says to her, "I expected as much; I will inform him of your answer." The vampire then says, "We will be leaving after my call." He walks away and pulls out his cell phone.

We look at each other wondering what we will be doing. Pam seems to know, but she's not telling.

About twenty minutes later we are in Bossier City. Eric, Pam, Patty and I are in my car. Two other cars follow. We pull into a parking lot. We are at a place called, Glo Puttz.

I look at the clock, it's eleven thirty. I say, "Eric?"

Eric says, "It is open for us."

Patty and I look at each other. Patty says what we are both thinking, "Miniature Golf? Really?"

Pam informs us, "The master wishes to engage in bonding activities. Miniature Golf was one of Dear Abby's suggestions."

Eric adds, "We are fortunate that this course has ample lighting. Most are outside and run only when the sun is up. Though I am led to believe that the lighting will not be normal; everything glows."

We walk into the building after the guards check it out. The guards walk back outside and man the exits while Eric greets the person lucky enough to be staying on tonight for a couple of hours past closing. We each choose a club and a ball.

To decide who goes first, Patty and I start the old game people sometimes still do with a baseball bat. We explain to the vampires how it works. Patty puts her hand near the base of the club, then Eric, then Pam, we all go until Eric's hand is on top, _Of course._

Eric says, "In baseball there are but two teams. How will we decide who goes after me?"

Patty says, "Since a vampire won; I say vampires first; Then the humans; winner's wife first."

I agree, "I think that's a great idea. Besides, with y'all's eyesight and hand eye coordination, we don't stand a chance against you. But, we can compete against each other."

Pam smirks, "I would love the opportunity to beat my master at a game. I like this Vampire versus Vampire, human against human."

That is what we do. As expected, the vampires do extraordinarily well. Pam complains near the beginning that the club is not right and makes par for the first few holes. Eric is under par for every hole. Both end the game under par, though Eric's score is better. Patty and I take much longer at each hole than our vampires do. Patty gets in the first few holes with a stroke or two over par, the rest are at or under par. I'm not so good. When I get a hole with just two strokes above par I am happy. My game improves a bit after Eric comes behind me and helps me with my stroke. By the end of the game, Patty is seven strokes above par. I'm too many strokes above par to bother counting.

A wave of sadness hits Patty. I look at her with concern as does Pam. Eric feels my concern and sees where I am looking. The burst of sadness is gone nearly as soon as it comes. Pam asks, "What just happened? You appeared to be having a pleasant time."

Patty says, "I am. It's just all of this reminds me of when I was little; Dad sometimes took us kids out to play Miniature Golf."

Eric hugs her, "You miss your family. Tell me, about a time when you went out to play Miniature Golf."

"They were all pretty much the same." Eric silently prods her to continue. She does, "Dad, Liam and I were always on one team. Erik, Joel and Alice were on the other team." Patty grins, "We played dirty. We didn't cheat per se, but we pulled pranks on each other all the time. It became more of a competition to see who could come up with the best distraction than it was to see who had the best Put-Put score."

Pam inquires, "Your mother did not join?"

Patty tells her, "No. Mom spent a lot more time with us than Dad did. She was a stay at home mother and was home whenever we needed her. Mom took us to every recital, every performance, every game; she hosted kids' parties... She did a lot of it without Dad there to help because he was away. Our Put-Put days were normally her "Mommy Free" days."

Eric wonders, "Did your family not take part in activities with both parents?"

Patty says, "As much as we could. They took us to probably every theme park in California at least once. I can't tell you how many times we went to Sea World. Our favorite time together was probably at Fiesta Island." She explains, "It's a manmade island in Mission Bay. Mom would make some tapas. We'd bring the dog, swim, play Frisbee, at night we'd have a bon fire... but we did stop doing that."

I ask her, "What are tapas?"

Patty says, "They're snacks. Or at least, that is what I think it means. My Gran, Mom's mother, had a lot of recipes for bite size snacks. They were passed down to her. I haven't made any of them myself, but the recipes are mine now. Tapas can be meat, vegetable, nearly anything as far as I can tell. But they're always small."

Pam says, "Perhaps you can speak with Leona, I'm sure she knows about tapas. Spain is well known for them."

Eric asks about me, and what my family did together. I tell them, "Daddy had two jobs so he wasn't off much. We tried going to a Miniature Golf a couple of times but I hated it, the kids from school that hated me were there and I didn't like being around their thoughts. We tried an amusement park once; at first I loved it and had a great time; there was so much to see." I see that the others are waiting for more. I tell them, "I didn't hear the ugly thoughts of my classmates, but I was surrounded by people in every direction. I didn't know how to block their thoughts; I thought my head was going to explode by the end of the day. We went to the beach a few times and had a picnic. It was alright, but we went early and then left when people started coming so that I didn't start acting out."

Eric kisses my temple, "I wish you had more laughter as a child."

I hug him, "Thank you, Eric."

We play some of the arcade games next. Eric and Pam each tell us about games that they used to play. Eric's games were designed to prepare him to hunt and fight when he was old enough; there was a lot of sword play. Pam sometimes played hide and seek, sometimes she played something called Paille-maille. Her parents did not approved of ladies playing such games, but she found them more fascinating than the gossip of the other courtiers.

We leave Glo Puttz two hours after arriving. We are in good spirits; this was fun.

Patty, Pam and I make our way into the house. Leona, Maggie and Fiona join us but Eric and Cleander remain outside. Patty excuses herself to get ready for bed. I take a drink of water. Several minutes pass. I too get ready for bed and then meet Patty in the kitchen when I return for more water. Patty says, "He hasn't come in yet?"

Not two seconds after Patty asks, Eric walks in. Patty looks at him, "I wanted to say thank you; it was fun... I'll say good night now and leave you two alone."

Eric stops her with a motion of his arm, "Not yet. I would like to do something with you ladies again, on Sunday perhaps. What do you ladies think?"

Pam adds, "Dear Abby says that it is healthy for a family to spend time together and the best way to do that is to make it a habit."

I tease, "Northman Family Day every Sunday?"

Eric grins, "I like the sound of that, yes. Do you ladies have any objections?"

I hug him, "Not me. I think it's incredibly sweet."

Patty is floored, "Uh... no. Sounds like... fun."

Eric says, "Very well. Sunday nights; the first four hours after sundown will be for us. You ladies will be able to get to sleep while it is still dark and I will still be able to accomplish some tasks." Eric says, "Now that we have discussed a family day, I have a more serious question for the both of you." He looks at each of us and then continues, "I have yet to hear that either of you has an appointment with a doctor and in a letter written to you I asked that you take some time out during the day to pursue the matter. I want an update."

I dig out my phone and pull up the calendar. I tell him, "Maggie did a lot of research and found someone that we think we'll like." I show him the calendar appointment, "we both have appointments."

He looks at the calendar screen, "Very well. I will add the date to my calendar as well; I will be coming with you. Your doctor is a female, yes?"

We chuckle. Patty and I nod and say, "Yes."

Eric says, "Good, as it should be." He says to me, "I'll meet you in a couple of minutes. I wish to speak with Patty further." _Oh shit, is he going to do the sex talk now?_ He asks, "Is there a problem, Sookie?"

I whisper to him, "You're not going to embarrass her with a sex talk are you?"

Eric turns his head, "Soon, but not tonight."

Maggie and Fiona get the sofa bed ready. Leona and Pam sit in the living room and wait to go to bed in Patty's room. I have no doubt that they can all hear what is being said. I wonder if they tune it out or if they eaves drop. Come to think of it I hope they tune it out... I'd hate to think of the things that they have heard from my bedroom if they're listening.

I turn in for the night and slip into bed. Eric comes in shortly after I am under the covers. I ask him, "Everything okay?"

He sits on the edge of the bed, "Yes. She has had another proposition. As I believed that she might be interested, I decided to give her some semblance of privacy." He sees the question on my face. "Cleander would like to ask her out on an official date, just the two of them. She has expressed interest. I told her what my rules are should she go out with him and what the consequences will be if she breaks or attempts to break a rule."

I want to know, "How did she respond?"

Eric grins, "Quite well, overall."

I say to him, "You're really excited about having a family night."

Eric responds, "Yes. It will help us not only to bond with Patty but it will help us build and maintain a bond with our child."

I sit up, "You really think we'll have a child?"

"I do." Eric tells me, "I've been doing some research. As you know, I cannot produce sperm. Scientists can recreate many body parts now using stem cells, including sperm. However, I have no viable stem cells. This also rules out cloning. Not that you should give birth to my clone. It is looking more and more like the best option will be to use a sperm donor. We will need to address this with your doctor when we see her."

My hand moves to rest on his arm, "Eric...I... I don't know if I could do that, carry another man's child? To be honest, I'm shocked you'd even think of such a thing."

He turns his body to face me better. "Sookie, the sperm may come from someone else, but the child will never belong to another man. And I will care for our child because that is exactly what it will be; ours."

I nod my head and smile. "I'll have to think about it."

Eric responds, "I understand. I ask that you apprise me of any concerns you have. Yes or no, your decision needs to be made with all information available."

"I need some time to process." I look at him still sitting on the bed, "Are you going back out?"

"I need to handle some business." Then he adds, "It will not take me long."

"You know," I pout "It's been forty eight hours and you haven't eaten a real meal."

Eric raises a brow, "Your desire is only to feed me?" He grins, "I think you desire more than that."

I bat my eyes, "Well you do like to multitask and you do it so well."

He states, "You are tired."

I answer, "Not too tired for you." I ask it sounds more like a plea. "Please? Before you go..."

"Well I can't say no to that." Eric smiles like the cat that ate the canary. I do too.

* * *

_**So what do you think**__...? Is a sperm donor in Sookie and Eric's future? Is Patty finally going to go out with Cleander? Will Jason become a full panther tomorrow?_

_**Leontophone**__ –Not much information is given about this creature aside from the scraps that make it into this chapter._

_**Mission Bay**__ –Really is in California, I went to Fiesta Island several times growing up. If you're on the correct side of the island you can see Sea World._

_**Paille-maille**__- is said to be a precursor to Croquet. _

_There have been a couple of times while writing this story that I had to pore over previous chapters because I forgot someone's name! Yes, even though I wrote it I forgot the name. Like when Sookie meets up with her old classmate Lindsey St. Pierre; by the time I wrote the part where Lindsey walks in to be interviewed by her boss I had forgotten what name I had given her when she appeared on a TV interview. Such incidents have caused me to create a chart; it's much easier for me to keep track this way._

_In the chart, you will find the names of (almost) every character created by me. You might notice that I had fun with some names. If Patty ever married Tim and took his surname as hers, she would have become Patricia Mavis Sorensen__** (PMS).**__ I couldn't help myself. My initials are TMS, and very nearly were PMS, as Patricia was my parent's second choice. I ended up with their 3rd choice; my mother saved me because she hated the nickname Patty._

_Sheila Blige almost became Anna Recksick. (Anorexic) _

_I didn't give the Pastor a name in chapter 24, but he does have one; it's near the bottom of the list. His parents were cruel when they named him. LOL_

_I would post the chart here, but I can't get it to look right now matter which format it is saved as. If you would like to take a look, let me know and I'll send it to you. Bet you can't guess how many names are on the list so far..._


	26. Out of the Blue

**8/14/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Special Thanks: to DDreads**__ for pointing out that Sookie had a tin roof. I pictured it as just a car port area (like my Nanny in North Carolina and many of her neighbors). After reading the review, I double checked and in DAAD Sookie's tin roof caught fire. Part of the area is separated from the main house, but she mentions that there is tin over the kitchen too; so that tells me it probably had tin all over. Although I don't have the next book with me at the moment (I won't be home for a couple of weeks), I do recall that Sookie replaced the roof with one similar to what her Gran had. That means, Sookie replaced it with tin. I think that she went with the same style too since it was what she grew up with and she wouldn't have to do the whole roof for it to match and I'm pretty sure it wasn't metal shingles. So, I have changed the description of her roof in this chapter and in the next chapter. The changes made to chapter 27 are written at the end of the chapter._

_**Thank you:**__ To each person that has written a review, or sent an email review. I love hearing from you. I knew I'd get a reaction by mentioning a sperm donor... You'll just have to wait and see. :)_

_**Thank you: **__To everyone that has added this story to their alerts list or favorites list. The numbers keep going up._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing with her toys._

_

* * *

_

(26) Out of the Blue

I wake up not long after eleven. I spend a few minutes looking through the closet to find something comfortable and business like. Even though most of my day is inside, I cringe when I think about going out in the infernal heat again. I put on a purple skirt suit, my stud earrings and then put my hair up.

Eric has left me another note. I open it.

_Lover,_

_I hope that you consider what I shared with you last night. I would like very much to see you grow heavy with __our__ child._

_On your desk at work you will find roofing tile samples, please select the one that you would like on the farmhouse and call Alcide as early as possible. Today is supposed to be as hot as yesterday and the crew will likely leave early._

_Have a pleasant day._

_E _

Maggie fixes scrambled eggs and bacon for all of us. Patty comes down not long after the food is ready and sits to eat with us.

Patty's emotions are all over the place. I ask her, "Are you okay?"

She replies, "Uh, yeah… just a lot on my mind. How about you? You look a little off today."

"Eric mentioned something to me last night." I tell her, "I have to think about what he said."

Patty huffs. "Is he giving you options too? You might be a lowly human but you are his wife."

I chuckle and grumble at that, "It's completely my decision. But I know what you are talking about. He can go a little overboard."

Patty spits, "A little?" Her wide eyes stare back at me, "He _told_ me that it was my choice to accept Cleander's invitation or not; as if it wasn't my choice anyway! Oh, and then... he has the nerve to give me rules while I'm on a date with him should I accept... If he weren't so scary when he's mean I'd have half a mind to break every rule just to piss him off. My own father wasn't _this_ involved!"

"Yeah, we've gotta talk to him." I nod my head. "I love him and he is trying... But I agree that he is too overbearing with some things."

Patty offers, "Like the doctor's appointment?"

I nod my head. "Both of us are capable of making such appointments and attending them ourselves. It's not a matter of security and he needs to understand that... I do like that he wants to come with me to the appointment, but I wish that he had asked rather than demanded."

Patty's eyes widen, "He wouldn't dare come in with... right?"

_I hope not._ I tell her, "I'll talk to him."

Patty says "You know Eric is real big on rules. He says that the rules are to keep us safe. A few are for appearances when we're around other supernaturals; which in turn helps to keep us safe. I get that. But don't you think it's a violation of some kind to be... unnecessarily intrusive with other matters?"

I scoff, "Not a violation of any rule that he is aware of."

Patty smirks, "Maybe we should think of some rules of our own. We have to follow his rules for safety's sake and he has made it clear that there are consequences for not following them. I think that he should have some rules too; he lives with people that were raised human he should bend a bit too."

I smile, "One rule I would have is that he has to address my friends by their name." I explain, "Whenever he talks to my friend Amelia, he calls her _Witch_ instead of using her name; I find that to be rude."

"I'm going to write that down." Patty says, "I'm going to write down a rule that adult humans can do as they please while on a date and that the patriarchal vampire is in no way to interfere with said date unless there is danger or an emergency."

"Well, I don't know how he'll respond to this, but I know he will at least listen to it." I tell her, "I'll try to think of some more. You know Eric, he's one for details." I press my lips together, "He's going to ask us what the consequences are."

"Yeah, that could be tough." Patty says, "Grounding him would only work if he didn't have pressing Sheriff's business to do."

I offer, "He could be grounded on the first night that he is free from his vampire duties." I then add, "I can't think of anything else right now... I don't like the idea of corporal punishment. Even if I did, I am sure a slap to his behind would be a reward to him. And, I'm not about to put silver to him."

Patty says, "We'll think of something. The more things that we come up with the more likely it is that we will be able to negotiate with him and make some headway."

We contemplate rules and consequences for Eric while we finish eating. We don't come up with much else, maybe we will think of something later.

While we clean up and put our breakfast dishes away I ask Patty, "Are you coming with us to the office building? Eric didn't say in his note."

Patty says, "I am, for part of the day. I'll work in the office to make some phone calls and print up contracts, that sort of thing. When I'm almost done, I'll call Alcide. He and someone else will come, or two someone's, so that I can run errands."

"What about Cleander?" I'm curious. _Does she need four guards?_

She tells me, "Cleander will be with us in the office building. He will not go with me when I am out running the errands." My brows furrow so she tells me, "I feel weird working with him watching me... when we're in the building he'll be down the hall like yesterday."

I ask her with narrow eyes, "You're not trying to avoid him so that he can't ask you out are you?"

Patty huffs, "I'm not that big of a coward. I just... have a hard time focusing when he's... around."

"Eric tells me that you are interested in seeing him." I ask her, "Are you going to go out with him?"

I feel uncertainty coming from her, "Part of me wants to... really wants to."

I ask her; maybe she can talk it out, "Then why not?"

Patty rambles quickly, "I don't want him thinking that I'm going out with him only because he saved my life and that it's a _thank you_ date... but part of me does want to go out with him because of Sunday; I felt awful when I learned that that little furry thing could have killed him. I can't lose him... but, he isn't mine to lose and if he is never mine and I can get him to look somewhere else, then maybe he won't be in so much danger."

I look at her, "Let me get this straight; you like Cleander and want to go out with him and you realized how much you would miss him when you found out how close he came to dying." I look at her for confirmation. Then I continue, "You don't want to date him because you might become more attached and then lose him." Her movement is more subtle, but she silently agrees. I'm sure that she could figure this out if she could take a step back. I tell her, "Don't mourn something before it is gone. I know that you have lost a lot of people in your life, but you deserve to have people come into it too. Don't kill a relationship before it begins; give yourself a chance at happiness again."

Her eyes are watery, "I'll think about it." _Ugh!_

We gather our things and head out to the office building. Cleander meets us in the driveway. His car and mine are both running with the air conditioning turned on full blast. The air is so awful that we dread going outside just to walk to the car. The short walk from the car to the office building is just as awful.

We quickly separate and head to our individual working areas. I go into the ladies room and sprinkle myself with water. _This weather is awful._ Tomorrow is supposed to be the last day before we get a real break and not the bitty breaks that we've had the past couple of days. _I think cool thoughts._

Just as Eric had said, there are roof shingles on the desk. There are even some metal shingles here. I like the tin that Gran had. Well, I liked the sounds made on the tin when it would rain. So I got myself another tin roof after the last fire. But I didn't get fancy metal roof shingles; I got the kind of tin roof that Gran had originally. It's not the best looking, but I could afford it and it does the job. Gran would have liked the new metal shingles, they look like regular shingles (which are more pleasing to the eye) but you can still hear the ping pang of falling rain. I call Alcide to tell him my choice.

Alcide tells me, "We started work earlier than normal today. The structures in back are up; we're working on the plumbing and electrical now. We will leave for the day soon after that is done. We had hoped to get the roof done today, but it's just too dangerous with this heat. Work on your roof will have to wait at the least until Thursday; tomorrow is supposed to be the worst day yet so we might not come here at all."

"I'd rather y'all stay safe." I tell him, "I'd be mighty pissed if something happened to one of you 'cause you worked in this heat."

Alcide assures me, "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We started early today so that we can end early. Don't you worry about us. Oh... One more thing, Eric asked me to email you with pictures of the new buildings in case you have any decorative ideas. I'll be sending those to you in about an hour."

I thank him and we hang up. Next, I interview more employees. I have made a huge dent by now. By the end of the week I will have met with nearly everyone that works in this building as well as a few others.

The interviews go well overall. All of the employees enjoy their jobs and really enjoy the salary. Many have not told their friends or family for whom they work. Of the few that have mentioned the identity of their employer, the majority of them were relieved with the reactions received. There are two people that I think should be watching their backs. Aside from that, I learn that one of the data entry specialists is having an affair with her husband's brother. The two of them use her office during her lunch break. I had heard rumors of her sexcapades, but no one said who she was with.

The adulteress does not know that I am telepathic, not many humans do. I tell her that her activities her have been heard by others working on her floor. This is true; a few people even mentioned it. Only one person flat out said that she knew the woman was having sex, the others mentioned hearing inappropriate sounds for the workplace but fell short of accusing her of anything. I remind the woman that she works here; she does not live here nor does she own the place. If she wishes to engage in activities during her lunch, that is up to her. But it is not to happen in this building.

Meeting with the humans is much faster than with the supernaturals. Humans are much easier to read and once I ask the right questions, I get all that I need to know right from their mind. I'm able to meet with many people before lunch.

Once again, we eat lunch in the conference room. We eat left-overs which the guards heated in the kitchen down the hall, opposite Bobby's office.

Patty and I eat with our guards. Patty makes an observation, "Every meal that we eat always has potato, rice or pasta and bread too... My dad used to say that a meal wasn't complete without his potato and bread." She asks, "Is it alright if we have a meal without any of those? I was just thinking..."

I stop her, "Whatever you have planned is fine."

While we eat Patty says, "Leona tells me that she will be going back home soon."

"What?" I ask Leona, "When?"

Leona informs us, "I expect to be leaving after you two are settled back in Bon Temps." She adds, "I need to get back and handle a few things. Then find out how to undo whatever damage has been done at work while I've been on vacation."

Patty spurts out, "Vacation?" Her eyes are wide, "You took vacation days to work as a guard?"

"Yes, but not all of them." Leona tells us, "This has been a nice change of pace." She explains, "I have accrued a lot of vacation time, so much that I was about to lose some of it from not having used any. I decided to take some time off around the same time that Cleander said that he wanted to send people out here; it was perfect timing."

Patty's mouth gapes, "You need a real vacation. Putting up with me and all that goes on around here cannot possibly be relaxing." I agree with Patty, this isn't a vacation. Patty sets her eyes on Leona and says, "Please tell me that you have something better planned with the rest of your time."

Leona grins, "I'll still have vacation days left when I return to work. But if it makes you feel better, I plan to spend a couple of days in a spa. The kids are away at a camp in Julian; and they will be home soon. I have planned some activities to share with them when they come back... Then, I will resume work."

Cleander then tells us, "Leonie will be taking her place." He explains, "Leonie is my youngest sister. She graduated from the academy three years ago and has worked with a security firm since. Leonie is looking forward to meeting you both."

Maggie lights up with the news. Leona chuckles. Cleander gives Maggie a mock apologetic look. "I'm afraid that she's still into men."

Maggie shakes her head, "I know. It's a shame; the good ones are usually taken or straight." Until now I had forgotten that Maggie prefers women. I wonder what she thinks of Pam... _Not a good idea. _Pam thinks that shifters are beneath her.

We finish our meals and then Patty prepares to run some business errands. Joey and Andy greet her in the hallway and then they leave.

I head back into the office to check my email. Sure enough, Alcide has sent me pictures of the new spaces. I have an idea of how I would like to decorate the guest house, but I will ask Eloise and her children for input on their floor of the building. Pam doesn't know it but I plan on decorating one of the guest rooms for her; Eric has her stay with us often enough. I think she should have a space of her own when she is there.

Since I met with everyone that I had planned to and even got to put in a few extra, I have nothing pressing left to do while I am here. I comb the internet for pictures of the style that I wish to emulate in the guest house. Maggie comes in while I am doing some searching. She tells me that she is finished with the mail and wants to know if she can do anything else. I tell her what I am doing and she asks if she may take a look.

I show her what I am looking at, tell her what I am looking for and what it is that I want to do. She then helps me with my task and then tells me that she will buy the paint and arrange for the carpets to be delivered.

The last hour of the day I spend responding to fan mail. It is unbelievable the number of letters and postcards that people are sending. Many of them say the same line somewhere, "I've never written a fan letter before..."

I respond to a good number of letters. One letter in particular prompts me to set a young man straight; he wants to become a vampire when he grows up. He wants to do it after he's old enough to drink so that he won't look like a child for eternity and he can do whatever he wants "'cause vampires don't have no rules." Vampires do not share much about their culture with humans, so I don't want to say too much about that aspect. I will tell him that vampires have more rules, not fewer. I will also note that if certain congressmen get their way then vampires will essentially have no rights at all. Therefore whatever rights he has now, he can kiss goodbye.

Unfortunately a lot of fan letters mention turning. Immortality is seen as enviable; you become stronger and faster without aging. It's a sort of Fountain of Youth in many people's eyes. They don't think what might happen if they drink from the fountain. Of course, part of this is that they don't know enough about vampire society to really weigh the consequences. If much were known, I doubt many would understand. Things would get much worse for the vampires if humans knew half as much as I did.

I spend a good amount of time writing the response and ask for opinions on it. Maggie looks it over and says it's good. She seems to be thinking about something as she passes it to Fiona. Fiona mentions that she has heard of humans doing all kinds of things to get someone to turn them. Some offer straight up bribery, some try blackmail (I bet not many of those humans survive), she's even heard of humans picking fights so that the vamp would bite them. Those humans somehow think that they can "turn things around" and get turned instead. I bet I know how those end. Fiona says that she once guarded a young vampire because a human had sent a threat to his maker; the maker had to agree to turn him or his child would be staked. The werewolf informs us that the human that sent the message was caught and taken care of. _I bet._

Maggie says to me, "Those are just the stories we've heard about. I'm sure there are more. Maybe you should share that letter and the response with Eric and see what he thinks. Maybe it could be turned into a Public Announcement to discourage the humans from acting like idiots and getting themselves killed. You make some good points in your response but you don't give away any secrets."

Fiona says, "The official story is that vampirism is a disease. If you come out with a public statement discouraging people from actively seeking it and the statement is endorsed by the AVL, it could help with human relations."

_All of this because of one letter? I know there are hundreds of others just like him out there._ "I'll show him the letters and see what he thinks. It's probably better for him to read the response too anyway. As you know, vampires are very touchy with some things."

I feel like I've spent enough time here working on the responses. I pack up and we head home. It's a good thing too; I can feel a sort of urgency building in the ladies. The pull of the full moon is strong and it isn't even night yet. At least, that is what I attribute it to.

Back at the house, the first thing we all do is shower and change into light clothes. We haven't had any break in the weather today; not yet anyway. But I feel it coming.

Before I make it to the bedroom door, my phone rings. I walk over to the nightstand and answer it. Claude is on the phone.

"Cousin, how are you?" His voice is pleasant.

I am suspicious, "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I was hoping that we could spend some time together." He adds, "We are family."

When the gates to Fae were open, I was too human for him to bother. Anything he did for me he did because his sister Claudine wanted it. I ask him, "Are you lonely since..." _Claudine died._

His breathing changes a bit. He responds, "If you must know, yes. There aren't any fairies around here that I know of. I was hoping to at least spend some time with you and Patty."

He might be an ass, but he's right; Claude is family. I tell him, "Sure, we can get together sometime. Tonight isn't good though... there will be more vampire guards than usual since our live-in guards will be out enjoying the full moon."

Claude asks, "Will they be inside with you? If your vampire has business to tend to perhaps I could act as your guard on the inside while the deaders stay on the outs."

I tell him, "I don't know Claude. For one, Eric rarely allows other people into his home. Even fewer males come inside. And what if one of the vampires outside smells your presence?" I tell him, "I think we should wait. Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow."

Claude says, "Why don't you run it past the vampire; see what he says about tonight or the next two nights for that matter." Claude reminds me, "You do know that the shifters change for three nights in a row, right?" He then tells me, "I'll join you two ladies for lunch. Just tell me where and what time."

I tell Claude what time we normally eat lunch, but that I'll call him about an hour and a half before just in case. Then I pry, "What's with you asking Eric if Patty will give you a child?"

"There are very few of us left, cousin." He explains, "I have the means to care for a child; the mother needn't be involved in his life after he is weaned if she does not wish it."

My eyes narrow as I look around the room, holding the phone. I accuse, "Is this why you want to be near us? So that you can woo Patty and convince her to have your child?"

"I had not thought of that initially." He tells me, "But I would not pass up the opportunity. She is part fae, Sookie. A child with a full human is not something that I'd want... And I doubt that Eric would allow you and me to procreate. Though, we would create a stunning child I'm sure." _Okay, ew._

I sigh heavily, "Claude, humans don't work that way. At least, not anymore... in this country. Patty is not going to have a child with someone that she doesn't love."

"Love or lust?" He asks and then says to me, "If she requires lust then I don't stand a chance as long as that lion is near. If she requires love... maybe I could get her to warm up to me."

I point out, "Then she would want to be in a romantic relationship with you."

"You're right." He says, "I would not care for that. Perhaps I will find someone else. I simply wanted to act as soon as possible before something happened."

I raise my brows, "Claude? What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

He makes a sound with his voice as if to wave off my concern. He tells me, "A few hundred years ago I made a contract with a man. I knew his daughter to be part fae, even though no one in the family knew. She was very pretty and I wanted her, so I negotiated with her father to make her mine. We did much negotiating via messenger. One day we reached an agreement, his daughter would be my wife. I made arrangements and packed to retrieve her. The day that I left, there was a message from the father saying that she was missing... With that news, I used my fae power to blink into the area. It didn't take me long to come across her scent and that of a vampire. I knew then that she'd been killed and her body disposed." _I bet her family never found out what happened._

His story makes me curious, "I thought you only liked men."

Claude laughs, "I do prefer men now days. Though she was mostly human, no human could compare to her; certainly no female."

"I'm so sorry Claude. You must have really liked her." She must have been something if she turned Claude's head.

He replies, "That, she was."

I tell Claude, "I don't know if Patty will be with us for lunch or not tomorrow. And, I will ask Eric about tonight... but lay off of Patty, please. I'm sure we'll find someone for you."

We speak for just a few more minutes before hanging up and then I walk out of the bedroom. I smell food cooking; I go into the kitchen to take a peak.

Patty has not only come home, but she's started dinner. She has marinated vegetables sizzling on a stove top grill pan. It's the same pan that we use to make pancakes; one side is smooth while the other has ridges. Cleander is here and gives me an update on tonight's events.

Cleander tells me that in about half an hour, some human guards will be outside. There are three shifts of human guards and guards will be in place until Leona, Maggie and Fiona have all returned. There will be Were guards as well, but they will be in wolf form. Cleander notes my unease and assures me that the Weres on duty will have time to enjoy the moon too. And no, they will not hunt the human guards.

We are seated and eating dinner. Patty has made a salad with baby greens, cucumber, dried cranberries and vine ripe tomatoes. The balsamic grilled vegetables are delicious and so is the grilled chicken which has a pat of scampi butter melting on top.

Cleander compliments her cooking, "This is a wonderful meal." He is telling her the truth and he is sincere in his compliment. We all second his statement.

Patty says to us, "Thank you." I sense relief coming from her. Patty passes a couple of extra glances toward Cleander. She must have worried that the chef wouldn't like her cooking.

Maggie asks, "Would you be willing to part with the scampi recipe? And how long did you marinate the vegetables for?"

Patty shakes her head and chuckles. "It's not my recipe. I found it online at food network dot com."

Cleander observes, "You have the scampi butter recipe memorized. Or, did you have a print out hidden on a counter somewhere?"

Patty says, "I only sort of have it memorized. There might be an ingredient or two different from the original recipe; there's definitely more garlic." There are a few sniggers; we know that vampires don't care for the garlic smell.

Cleander narrows his eyes at Patty and smiles, "I have heard stories of your love affair with garlic." Patty looks at him with raised brows. "Some of your co-workers have mentioned that you often have food that contains garlic."

"Oh my gosh." Patty says, "They really notice that?"

"Yes. For one, not many people bring a toothbrush to work." Patty gives him a queer look. Cleander continues, "Tricia. The first several days you worked under her she was worried that you might offend someone with your breath. She had noticed that nearly every time you ate together you had something with garlic... You were the first person that she trained and she was not sure how to address the issue."

Patty tells him, "She never said anything."

"A couple more weeks passed and I met with her to ask how things were going." Cleander tells Patty, "She told me that she hadn't once heard a complaint or seen anyone back off... Tricia figured that you must keep a toothbrush with you. Your garlicky eating turned out to be a non-issue."

Patty chuckles, "Even I don't like garlic breath."

I switch topics and ask the two-natured, "Are y'all going out together for the full moon?"

Cleander says, "No. Leona and I have been invited to run with a small pride. I have accepted." His tone tells me that Leona either didn't know of the invite or hasn't told him his answer.

Leona says, "I'd like that."

Fiona tells us, "I'll be running with my new pack tonight." The excitement in her voice is almost palpable.

_Gosh, I hope Maggie doesn't feel left out._ Before I have much chance to feel bad that she isn't included in any group Maggie informs us, "Sam invited me to come with him. He has an area that he likes to use on the full moon." She perks up a bit, "Maybe I'll get to see Pam. She's nice on the eyes."

My head pulls back, "Pam?"

Maggie tells me, "She's been enjoying Sam's company a lot lately."

I can't help but say it out loud, "Sam and Pam?" This is hard to believe. "He doesn't like vampires and she thinks that shifters are beneath her."

Fiona quips, "Oh, I'd bet that she likes it when he is beneath her."

"Nooooo," This is just too incredible. "They wouldn't..."

Leona says, "Have you known a vampire to spend much time with a breather and not get some benefits from it? I can't say for certain, but I'd be very surprised if they weren't..."

Wow. This was totally unexpected news. I ponder the new information while we clean up. Cleander informs us that the human guards have arrived.

Now that the outside guards are here Cleander, Leona and Maggie leave for the evening. I don't know what pride the cats will run with, I only know of Hotshot. But if the Sotos are cats too, maybe there is another pride in the state. Maggie has a drive ahead of her if she is meeting Sam in Bon Temps. I guess Fiona is still here because she has a short drive to Long Tooth Pack Territory.

Though I love the sun and getting tan, I can't wait until the days start getting shorter again. We watch the news.

The first segment tells us about events in Baton Rouge. The people are trying to garner support to pass the Vampire Rights Act. _Yay! _There have been some disruptions by a few anti-vampire followers, but nothing major. Not far from the rally is a protest. The protesters are demanding an end to off shore drilling. They point out that the disaster in the gulf wouldn't be happening if not for our arrogance. There is just a little more of state and local news before they switch to national.

There is very little pleasant news to report. The best news has to do with the VRA and that isn't even a done deal. The tornadoes in Oklahoma killed many people; the interviews and footage are heartbreaking. Next, we get an update on the flooding east of here. The area is slowly drying out. Water is being pumped out of the Grand Ole Opry. There are many interviews from people in all three affected states; this segment is probably the longest since Louisiana got some of the flooding also. There is a brief mention of Rhode Island and how that state will need a lot of time to recover from the flooding it was hit with; the IRS has extended their deadline for filing taxes. _They might have liked to know that earlier._

The next half hour is devoted to international news. There is chaos in Greece; people are rioting because of an austerity budget that was passed. Government officials claim that they are trying to contain the monetary crises and not let it spill over into other countries... There is new concern over the volcano in Iceland. Of course, the main concern is monetary. I've heard enough. I get up and go into my cleaning mode.

I spend some time cleaning the bedroom and bathroom. The only thing I can't do is make the bed or change the sheets since my dead husband is on the bed. Eloise can put the sheets in when she gets here, and she'll have the rest of the house to clean.

I walk back out to the living room and look at the clock. It's eight o'clock. _Ugh!_ There's still too much light outside for even Eric to get up. The worst thing about these long days is that I get so little time with Eric. He only has a handful of wakeful hours. Plus, the guy has businesses to manage and Sheriff Duties to perform. I'm lucky that he is spending as much time with me as he is at this time of the year. If we weren't living together we might not get the chance to see one another at all.

We look for something to watch and settle on Dancing with the stars. I've never seen a whole episode before. Patty has never watched it at all, though she has at least heard of it. Fiona has seen a few episodes.

Fiona tells us "Arielle watched every episode of season seven. Of course word got out among the community so we all watched at some point." I don't follow. Fiona realizes this and tells us, "One of the contestants was from Tucson, Arizona. She's a member of the wolf pack that took Arielle in." Fiona smiles, "Arielle did her best wolf yip in salute to her friend when she won."

Patty asks, "Are any people calling foul because she's a wolf?"

Fiona says, "If they have, it's been kept quiet."

I add, "If anyone does, then they'll have to call a foul on this Nicole person too." I point at the screen just in time before her picture is replaced with the scene of the dance floor. I say, "She sings for a living, and has to learn some tough choreography. She might not be a professional dancer, but she's sure got an edge on the competition."

Patty chuckles, "Maybe they'll do a Dancing with the Vampires next."

We laugh at that. Some vampires were around before these dances were. I wonder how many of them were a part of creating a dance. The old ones would probably be excellent, I don't know about the younger ones. It could be dangerous for a human to try to correct a vampire; especially if he's frustrated.

Maybe they'd just do a sort of vampire theme and have all the celebrities dance as the vampire character that they used to (or still do) portray. I wouldn't mind watching David Boreanez dancing as his old character, Angel. Throw in Spike, Drusilla, Damon, Emily, Stefan, Lestat, Dracula (one of him anyway), the glittery vampires... that could be fun to watch.

"I thought you preferred to dance rather than just watch." Eric's voice comes to me from just a couple of feet away. The show is at its end, and we are watching a recap.

"Oh, you know I love to dance. But I can appreciate watching it too." I add, "I'd love to learn those dances."

"I'm sure you would. Perhaps I can teach you a dance some time." He adds, "I do know many."

I light up, "That'd be great."

He turns to Patty, "How about you? Once you started, you proved to have a natural instinct for it. Do you enjoy dancing as well?"

"I never really thought that I was any good." She tells him, "I don't dance."

I tell her, "When I was little sometimes my daddy would dance with me. I'd stand on his feet."

Based on Fiona's chuckle and head movement, I bet she's taken part in that classic Dad moment too. Patty says, "My Dad had two left feet, he wasn't about to dance with anyone. Mom didn't put up much of a fuss about it; there were other people for her to dance with if she wanted. Sometimes Mom and I danced together."

Eric changes the subject and addresses Fiona, "You're still here?"

Fiona says, "The territory isn't far from here. I figured I could stay until you were up."

The vampire nods appreciatively, "Thank you. Enjoy your run."

Fiona says, "Thank you." Then, she leaves for the night.

Eric is already dressed. He tells us, "The vampire guard will be here within half an hour. I'll have Pam stay with you two ladies in here until I can come back. There is much that I need to do."

While he is talking, Eloise comes in and greets us. She sets off to work.

I say to Eric, "Pam doesn't need to stay in here with us if there are guards outside. If people can't get in here then I'd say we're safe, right?"

Eric nods his head, "True you do not need to have someone inside the house with you but I do wish for Pam to be a guard. I doubt that she wants to spend her time outside with the others."

"Oh." I say to him, "There might be another alternative." He cocks an eyebrow. "Claude called earlier. He's kind of lonely and he figured that we might need some help with security since it's the full moon."

Eric states, "No. I do not want fairies in my home."

I take a deep breath, "are you going to ban him from the farmhouse too? 'Cause I've gotta tell ya, I've got a problem with that. Claude is family and I don't ban family from my home."

Eric grumbles and then says, "I do not care for it, but you are correct. The fairy is your family member... this house is your home as well. He can come over." A wave of victory fills me. He looks at me with a wry expression. The vampire adds, "He better behave; unwanted advances on either of you will not be tolerated. No others are to come with him. If he uses this as an opportunity to attack any of the vampires guarding the property, his penalty will be severe."

My vampire has the phone numbers to Claude's business offices, but Claude isn't there. For one, strip clubs don't make too much money during the week so it's closed on Mondays and Tuesdays. I give him Claude's number.

By the time Eric's conversation is finished, Pam has come into the house and has joined us in the living room. Eric addresses her in some language that I can't identify other than it being the one that he and Pam sometimes speak. Pam actually has a look of surprised amusement; it's subtle, but it is there. Pam walks over near Patty and sniffs. She wrinkles her nose, "You have ingested your garlic today." Patty smiles; Pam says, "I'll get my meal elsewhere tonight. Please tell me that you won't be eating garlic again for some time?"

Patty informs her, "I love garlicky food." Pam doesn't like this news. Patty assures her, "But I am abstaining because we have a deal. I have had a fix; I can wait a while before eating more."

Pam says, "Thank you. Perhaps tomorrow you will be edible." Then she walks out the door. You've got to hand it to Pam, she makes some interesting exits.

Eric tells us, "Pam is letting the vampire guard know to stay a little farther from the house. Claude will be popping in shortly."

Patty asks, "Why do they have to stay farther away? They can't come in without an invitation, right?"

Eric says, "They need an invitation into a human's home, not a vampire's."

I see where Patty is going with this. I say, "But we're vampire married and we share this home. I'm mostly human and I live here too."

Eric says, "True. But when you married me you gained status in the vampire world."

I retort, "I might have gained some status, but I'm not a vampire. I still have to offer an invitation to let one inside the farmhouse."

Eric counters, "But you have not had to offer an invitation to Pam or Stefan to enter this house."

I think for a moment, "True, but Pam has been here before. Also, they're both your children; you invited them in." Patty perks up at that. She hadn't been told about their relationship. _Oops._ Patty indicates that she will not mention it, by pretending to zip her mouth shut.

"There is only one way to find out. I'll be back in a moment." Eric walks out the front door.

Claude appears nearly as soon as the door shuts. My first thought comes out of my mouth, "Aw, crap! Get ready to pop back out." Claude looks at me with curiosity and I explain what is going on. I think Eric is going to have someone come into his house without an explicit invitation.

My theory is proved correct as the front door opens. A young appearing vampire with sandy brown hair is just on the other side of the doorway. His nostrils flare and his eyes glaze over when he notices Claude. He moves forward a couple of steps and then stops. There is a barrier in place preventing him from entering. Eric pulls the guy away. I look out the window and watch as Eric speaks to him for a moment and then makes a phone call.

Eric looks like a kid in a candy store. He comes back inside and tells us, "A visiting vampire is on her way. She has remarkable restraint around fairies. She is the only vampire that I know of that has spent hours with fairies without killing them or being restrained."

"Do you think that is her gift? Why is she coming here?" My interest is piqued.

Eric says, "Cousin Claude is here and I know that it would upset you if my carelessness caused him harm."

The Sheriff spends a few minutes on his phone and tells someone that he will be at work soon. He has a matter to deal with before he goes into Fangtasia. The doorbell rings. Eric opens the door but does not welcome the guest.

I see that it is Alana and start to say "Hello" but then I note the expression on her face. She is looking at Claude.

Claude looks back at her as if he is seeing a ghost, "Alana?"

She too looks to be in some sort of shock. She asks, "Toirdealbhach?" He nods his head in response. Alana starts to move forward, not in an attacking posture. The vampire just wants to get closer to this person that she recognizes from somewhere. The barrier stops her. She shakes herself out of her fog and says to Eric, "I thought this was your house."

Eric smiles, "It is, but it is Sookie's house too." He explains, "I wish to try an experiment. To see if the invitation has to be given by the living resident or any resident."

Alana nods her head and they begin the mini experiment. Eric offers her an invitation into the house. She cautiously checks for the barrier and then steps in. Alana starts walking toward Claude with wide eyes as Eric is lit up with delight. Before Alana can reach Claude, Eric rescinds her invitation. The younger vampire is compelled to leave the house and ends up where she started. Eric is beside himself.

He invites Alana in once more and once he is certain that the stories about her restraint are true, and we're okay with it; Eric leaves to tend to business.

Alana keeps looking at Claude, "Toirdealbhach, you never told me that you were a fairy."

He responds, "I go by Claude now. You would have learned of my true nature. I would not have kept it from my wife." Claude begins, "Your maker..."

Alana finishes, "caused many people a lot of pain. I was pissed when I woke up as a vampire, it wasn't what I wanted." Claude starts to get angry. Alana tells him, "My maker didn't turn me on purpose. I had offered to let him take a sip. No one told me that I had any fairy blood." Her eyes set on Claude. "My maker didn't know about my fairy blood until he was in full blood-lust."

Claude is not happy, "You knew he was a vampire? Why were you with him?"

Alana says, "Yes, I knew. I was with him because we were secretly dating..." Realization hits her, "Hey! What do you mean that you wouldn't have kept it from your wife? Were you the person my father was negotiating with?"

Claude answers, "I was."

"Well someone could have told me." She is irritated, "I really liked you. If I'd known what you had planned, that you thought of me... I probably wouldn't have snuck out with someone else. Where the hell were you?"

Claude tells her, "I would have preferred spending more time with you, but not long after we met there was a fairy war. I was away for that. When I returned, I was relieved to learn that you were still a maiden." He grins, "Or, at least your father thought so."

Patty and I have heard a lot of their reunion and it doesn't appear that either one is going to attack. So Patty and I begin to move. The idea is to give them some alone time, so that they can talk without an audience. Once our butts are up, Alana makes an observation, "You're uncomfortable. Perhaps we can find something else on which to speak. Toirdealbhach, I mean Claude, and I can get together another time. Besides, I have some things to take care of myself tonight. I cannot stay long."

Alana then says with amazement, "You're in a vampire's home. I'm guessing that it has to do with Sookie here. Now that I know what you smell like with my vampire sensitivity I know you to be the fairy that was last at her farmhouse."

Claude says, "Sookie is my cousin."

Alana surmises, "So you are the fairy that rededicated the scroll?"

Claude says, "Yes."

She responds, "Damn. I wish I had known that. I didn't come earlier because I didn't want to cause a problem. I don't have a problem being around fairies, but they don't know that. They sense me and they get ready to attack."

Alana and Claude exchange cell phone numbers. Alana then gives him a kiss on the cheek and departs.

As soon as she is gone Claude says, "She's an Area Five vampire?"

I tell him, "No. She's visiting from another state." Claude is silent and seems to be reflecting on something. When I see Eloise come out with the sheets from Patty's room, I tell her that I'll get the ones from my room too. We're quiet for a while but it isn't as awkward as I might have thought it would be.

Claude looks at me, "I suppose tomorrow will be a nice day after all." Color me confused. He says to me, "The air outside is changing already. The storm that is supposed to break the heat is about to break loose." He laughs, "There are going to be a lot of wet dogs tonight. I'm sure that they appreciate your intervention cousin, but you do need to be careful with how you use it."

I snap my head to get a good look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Claude says to me, "Come now Sookie; we're both Sky Fae. I'm a full blood fairy; I can sense your influence."

I say to him, "I haven't done anything Claude. I wouldn't know how."

Claude seems to be evaluating my truthfulness. "Well, dear cousin... You have manipulated the weather around here whether you have tried to or not. Have you not been concentrating on the weather in some way?"

"Only in that I've been trying to think cool thoughts." I tell him, "It's perfectly normal to pine for a cool day when you're outside in a sauna."

Claude encourages me to talk more about how awful the weather has been. Yes, the unexpected bursts of rain were great but an entire day off from the heat would be even better. Today was hotter than hell in a month full of Sundays. Just thinking about it makes me want to take a shower in cold water and I'm not a cold shower kind of girl.

Suddenly, the house is being pelted with rain. The storm due to come tomorrow is about twenty hours earlier than predicted. Patty moves to the edge of her seat, "Did Sookie just..." Claude smirks.

"No, I didn't do anything." _Not possible._ "I don't have much fairy in me. Even if I could affect the weather, the most I might be able to do is prevent droughts or floods from rain right?"

"The only way to know for sure is to practice. Just be careful of when and where you do." There is a flash of light outside. Claude says, "I bet you can direct the bolts of lightning."

"Even if that were possible, and I'm not saying that it is." I tell them, "I don't' want to risk creating a massive fire."

Patty points to herself, "Supernatural Fire Department at your service. Don't worry about starting any fires while I'm here." She looks excited to see me try something.

Claude tells me to focus on a spot and imagine that I want the lightening to go there, nothing. He tries again to get me to focus on my target, still nothing. Then Claude says, "Right in that very spot is someone who is trying to kill your vampire. There is nothing that the vampire can do to stop him." There is a flash of lightening and it strikes not far from my target. _That could just be a coincidence. _Claude continues, "he is stronger than Northman and he's coming at him with a stake." There is another flash, this one hits my target. Claude says to me, "His companion takes the stake and is charging." The flash of lightening leaves me momentarily blind, but I know that it hit the same spot as the last.

I don't know if it's true, but I've heard that lightening never strikes the same place twice. It has now. The three of us look on in amazement at the smoldering spot as the guards race to check it out. No doubt they thought it odd too. _I guess this means that I can protect Eric when he is outside during a storm. When else would I ever use this?_

My cell phone rings. I answer it and Eric says, "I'm on my way back home, stay away from the windows, doors, water and electrical outlets. The guards tell me that there were three lightening strikes behind the house... That cannot be a natural occurrence."

"That was me, Eric." I explain, "Evidently I have some control over the weather. Nothing is wrong. If you have more work to do, you should stay. I can fill you in when you get back."

"You are always full of surprises." Eric says, "I do have some more business to tend to. I shouldn't be much more than an hour."

We hang up. Claude informs me, "You should practice. When a storm is near, speed it up and make it get here faster like you did this one. Or, push it away. You should do some target practice too; some place where you won't set a forest fire if you can't bring the Flame Thrower with you."

We relax for a bit. After a while of eyeing Claude, Patty says to him. "I don't get you."

Claude responds, "What do you mean?"

Patty tells him, "Well... no offense, but I thought you were gay. Then there was the whole thing with Eric telling me that you had asked him if I'd have your child! You can take offense to this; that was beyond crazy. And yet, with that vampire earlier... I'd almost think you were human."

Claude says, "I guess technically speaking, I'm bisexual. I tend to think of myself as gay though since I've only been with men for the past few hundred years."

Patty asks him in a soft tone, "So was Alana... was she one of the last women that you pursued?"

He tells her, "She was the last. No female held my interest after her." _Wow!_

"I have to know," Patty looks at him. "What the hell made you think that I would have a child with you?"

"I didn't." Claude explains, "I thought that we might come to an agreement of some sort so that you could give me a child. I never intended to make you be a mother to a child you didn't want; you'd have no obligation to the child once it was weaned."

Patty's mouth gapes. I tell Claude, "That's not how we roll Claude."

He nods his head, "Yes. I understand that now. It has been a long time since I've spoken to women about such things." He looks at Patty, "You were fertile when we met which means you should be fertile again come the next full moon. I know now that you do not wish to help me father a child, but if you plan to mate with the lion the full moon is your best bet. I can nearly guarantee you'll have a successful conception."

I don't know where to begin, "How...?

"It's one of our necessary abilities." He explains, "Many of our people are infertile. Over the generations, we have developed the ability to not only detect if a female is fertile, but when she ought to be inseminated." He adds, "Sookie, the last night of the next full moon should be your best bet if you are so inclined; which I highly doubt given your vampire status."

Lord, I hope that is just an observation and not a question. I give a non-verbal nod with a side of my Crazy Sookie smile.

I decide to ask Claude, "What did you and your sisters do when you were together?"

He says, "At home? We'd watch some television, Science Fiction mostly. Or we'd play a game; the girls took their games seriously. It was never at the top of my list, but I kind of miss it now."

I go into the hall closet. I remember seeing a few games there. There is a chess board game; not good if we all want to play. Backgammon has the same issue. He has a Premium Deluxe Edition of Scrabble. Eric also has two boxes that are still in plastic; Monopoly and Yahtzee.

We decide on Yahtzee. Claude has played it before with his sisters, I've played it too. Patty played once or twice when she was little but never got the hang of it. Claude smokes us both. Once we've exhausted that game, we switch to Monopoly.

All of us have played Monopoly at some point. It was a favorite in the Crane house as well as the Eriksson house. Claude claims the money bag as his token, Patty chooses the horse and rider, and I take the dog. There are a few moments when I think Claude is going to have a fit. Patty has a few monopolies, and he keeps landing on them and paying the highest rent possible since she has built up her properties. He goes bankrupt and seems to be on the verge of having a hissy fit when Eric comes home.

Eric watches as I finally go bankrupt too. Claude leaves for the night before Eric has to test his self control further. Patty and I look at each other for a moment, surely we're both thinking about the rules that we're making up for Eric. Eric looks at us, "I am missing something?"

Patty responds, "No. Sookie and I are working on something, but it's not ready yet."

I tilt my head and add, "You'll know when it is."

Eric tells me, "I spoke with Eloise. She may need another week before she can join us back in Bon Temps, but she has agreed to live with us." He changes the subject, "You made lightening?"

"No." I tell him, "But it seems that I can control it and make it zap where I want it too."

I give him the scoop and tell him what happened and how. I also let him know that I was afraid I'd set fire to the woods outside or even this house; but Patty assured me that she'd take care of it. Patty chimes in with her own excitement. She thinks it's so cool that I can manipulate the weather.

Before we turn in for the night, well morning technically, Eric reminds us that our guards will not be here until around lunch time. They will stay with us for just a few hours before heading back out for another moon run.

Patty says, "If Claude is not working, maybe he could stay with us and the ladies can have the entire day without having to return."

I tell Eric, "That's not a bad idea. He actually can be fun and he does miss being around fairies; we're the closest thing he's got."

Eric says, "We have a plan in place already and the shifters are not currently able to answer the phone. Perhaps, if Cleander and I can manage contact later, they can take off all of Wednesday."

We smile. It sounds like a good idea to us. Patty gets ready for bed and then calls to us to say good night.

Eric and I head into our room. After brushing my teeth I proceed to find a nightgown and then brush my hair. I tell Eric about the letter from the teenager who is a vampire wannabe. I tell him where I left it and my response. I also mention what Maggie and Fiona said about using it to make a sort of Public Service Announcement. Eric says that he'll look into it.

As I climb into bed I tell Eric a little about Alana and Claude's reunion. I think it was really sweet, but also kind of sad. I perk up emotionally and physically when Eric leans over to kiss me good night.

I deepen the kiss and silently suggest that we go for more. Eric is surprised that I feel like having sex right now. I may be tired, but I'm not too tired for him. We have a nice, quiet lovemaking session. There's no panting or crying out but the feelings are intense.

Our love making kicks up a notch when Eric bites my breast. I moan in pleasure as does he. His bite marks the beginning of the end and soon we are spooning. Eric says to me, "Even with garlic, you taste good."

I chuckle, "Oh, so I don't have to refrain from eating garlic anymore?"

Eric says to me, "No. You do not have to. But you taste so much better without that addition."

I pat his hand, "It's a good think I like making you happy."

He nuzzles my neck as I drift off to sleep.

The phone is ringing. I look at the clock. I went to bed only two hours ago and I didn't go to sleep right away. This better be important. My arms feel like lead as I pick up the phone to see who is calling; it's Jason.

I answer, "Jason, you okay?"

Jason says, "Yahoo! You bet, sis!" His voice is filled with laughter and excitement. I could kill him for calling me right now. I'll be happy for him when I'm awake.

I say to him, "I take it the full moon went well?"

"Did it ever?" Jason says, "I'm a full panther! Can you believe it? Me? Aw man, being a bitten panther was great, but this... This is fuckawsome..." The next thing I know Jason yells, "Sookie! You there?"

"Oh, Sorry Jason; I'm here." I tell him, "I think I fell asleep for a minute there. I went to bed only a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, my bad Sook," Jason says, "I apologize. I wasn't thinkin' I's just too excited and I had to share it with family before I burst!"

"We'll celebrate after the full moon; how's that?" I ask him.

"Aw you don't have to do that." He tells me, "I'll talk to you again when you're awake. I'll go now so you can go back to sleep. Good night Baby Sis."

I answer back, "Good night, Big Bro."

I hope I remember this conversation when I wake. I might think it was a dream. I move to place the receiver back in place. I think I put it in the right spot, but I'm too tired to move to check. I sleep like a log.

* * *

_I like the idea of the ladies giving Eric rules to live by. I am having some difficulty thinking of some… and their consequences. What do you think the ladies should propose as a rule?_

_Well now that Jason's happy to be a full-fledged panther it looks his life will be all roses now. (Sarcastic.)_

_Patty hasn't said if she is going to go on a date with Cleander or if he has asked her directly. What do you think?_

_Patty's food preferences are my own. I love garlic, so I guess no hot vampires are going to come too close. Earlier this evening, my father said he wouldn't be surprised if I ate a head of garlic like I would an apple... I don't think I'm that bad. Yet._

_Patty's dinner really is from the Food Network . com. Well, the scampi chicken and balsamic grilled vegetables. They're both George Stella recipes and I have made that meal before. Everyone that has had it loves it. I like to marinate the veggies over night, but you don't have to._


	27. Rules for Vampires

**8/14/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world._

_

* * *

_

(27) Rules for Vampires

The clock reads a little after eleven when I look to see the time. I turn over and kiss Eric on the cheek before getting up. I quickly get ready for work and read my note for the day. Then, I head out to the kitchen.

Since it's so close to when we want to eat lunch, Patty and I each have a couple of pieces of fruit to tide us over rather than eating a full breakfast. Patty seems a bit anxious. I raise my brow to indicate interest if she wishes to share what is on her mind.

Patty informs me, "Cleander asked me out yesterday." I wait to see if she will share more. She does. "We're going out on Friday since it's the first night after the full moon."

I smile, "Where are you going?"

Patty responds, "I have no idea."

Before long, the female guards join us. Maggie says that Cleander will be here soon. The two ladies take a quick shower and change their ensemble of jeans and a t-shirt to suits. By the time they're done, Cleander is outside. We head out to the office and I call Claude to inform him of our lunch time.

Claude, Patty and I discuss menu preferences. I try to get the guards to say something too, but they don't; it's up to us, not them. We decide to order from a nearby cafe.

Most of our working time will be after lunch. But, I am able to get some things done before then. The first thing that I do is read the note left on my desk.

_Dearest,_

_Please take a look in the folder provided. There is a man that I wish to hire and I ask that you take time within the next few days to interview him._

_The man has worked for me before, albeit indirectly. He worked for a company that I have had dealings with and I have been very satisfied with his work. I doubt that you will find anything of concern when you interview him, but please let me know if you do. If all goes well, tell him at the end of the interview that he is hired. Details of his position with Northman Enterprise are typed and a copy is inside the folder._

_Have a pleasant afternoon._

_E _

I look into the folder and pause at the name. This is unbelievable. I think about the pros and cons of calling him myself to set up an appointment. Ultimately I decide to call down to the receptionist and have her make the call. I tell Cherry what days or times are good for me. I don't expect him to be available today, but if he is I'll be here until five thirty.

A smile crosses my face as I think about the possibilities. I'm also more than a little suspicious of Eric at the moment. I try to push those thoughts to the side as I read through the company email. One of the project managers has sent an email asking if we may speak; he has an issue with someone on his team. I reply to all of the emails, including the project manager with a dilemma.

Claude arrives before Maggie returns from the lunch run. He looks around my office. "Sparse. I would have thought that you'd have some color in your office."

I tell him, "I'm working on it. I've picked out paint. Well, Pam picked out the paint. It goes very well with a reprint that I have but I'm not sure if I should put the print up here." He looks at me so I explain, "It's of a fae family in Fairy. Only a few supernaturals know that I have any fairy. Putting that up in an office would raise some eyebrows and suspicions for sure."

Claude offers, "Perhaps the reprint could go in your family room. Family is important to you and it would be in your own home. But, we do need to liven this place up. It should look like it belongs to a breather."

I reply with a sarcastic, "Gee, thanks Claude."

We move into the conference room. Claude does a double take when he sees my mail. Maggie and Fiona hand out the items as I recount for Claude the story of the earth opening up and swallowing a mail bomb.

I have taken two bites of my salad and a third goes into my mouth when the phone rings. Fiona answers it. The call is for me, from Alcide. I swallow my food and take up the receiver.

I say, "Hello Alcide. Did you have a good run last night?"

"Yes." His answer is short. Alcide states, "I was expecting that we'd get your new roof up today as it's much cooler than expected. The human crew was supposed to take up all the tin before we came in."

There's something wrong, his voice indicates as much. I ask, "What's the problem?"

"Well..." I sigh and then say, "The tin won't come up. I've tried myself. I can bend the tools I use, but I can't get the dang roof to come apart so that it can be repaired."

I close my eyes. _Fuck._ There is only one explanation that I can think of. I look at Claude and ask Alcide to wait a moment. "Claude, the farmhouse was supposed to be getting a new roof today. The house isn't letting go of the old one."

Claude says, "This wouldn't be an issue if the work was done before rededicating the scroll. Lucky for you the solution is easy." _Please don't let it be unearthing the scroll. _He tells me, "Tell the home that it is okay, the workers are doing as you wish. Right now it only knows that people are trying to tear it apart."

I ask, "Then why isn't it swallowing them up like it did the mail? Is my house a danger to them?"

The fairy chuckles, "No. It is of no danger to them unless they intend harm. If a frustrated worker decided to damage the home out of frustration, rather than obligation... then, yes the person would be in danger."

My head is spinning with this information. _Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?_ I ask Claude, "Do I have to go back to Bon Temps to resolve this?"

"You could try doing it from here." Claude says, "There is a chance that the home will recognize you from the phone and will allow work to resume; but don't hold your breath."

I turn back to the phone, "Did you hear that?"

Alcide says, "Yes. We can try it, but even if it works we won't work on the roof today; it's too late in the day to start now."

I ask Claude where Alcide should be and if the phone has to be on speaker and whatever other crazy question I can think of for talking to my house over a telephone. I tell the house that the workers are there to make improvements and make it look better. It didn't work. Claude says I'll have to go in person; _Lovely._

Alcide and I say "good bye" and hang up. I return to my lunch.

Cleander says to me, "I hope you're not too upset with your brother for calling so early."

It's all coming back to me. "Oh, I almost forgot. I was so tired; I think I fell asleep on the phone... You were there?"

Cleander and Leona both nod their head. Cleander says, "Jason is a natural. He's an excellent hunter."

Leona agrees, "He's a little over enthusiastic if you ask me. It's kind of cute though. It was like watching a teenager change for the first time."

"I'm glad for him." I tell them. "He was always a bit envious of the others 'cause he couldn't make the full change. I wonder why he can now."

Claude says, "You really don't know much about your heritage, do you cousin?" I look at him, silently prodding him to continue. He opens his mouth but our attention is diverted.

Patty is in trouble. She is gasping for air. At first we think that she is choking on food but when that comes up she shakes her head "no." It seems like forever, but it's only seconds before the guards decide that she's having an allergic reaction.

I start to call for emergency service, but Cleander says that he can get her to the hospital before anyone can get in here. Cleander sweeps Patty into his arms and is met with Claude when he turns around. Claude says that he can get her there even faster. Cleander hands her off to Claude and Claude pops out of the room with Patty in his arms.

We hurry out after them. As we hustle out of the building, Fiona calls George to let him know what is going on. As we're in the car barreling toward the nearest hospital, Fiona tells me that George needs to know stuff like this just in case it was planned. Patty might be having an allergic reaction or she may have been poisoned. We don't know, and the guards have to be prepared.

Once we get into the hospital Claude greets us and tells us that she's with the doctor now. He points to the room; Cleander makes a beeline for the door. A staff member tries to stop him and demands that he tell her who he is; only immediate family is allowed inside. _So because her entire immediate family is dead, she isn't allowed to have anyone with her? Fuck that, I'm with Cleander._ Cleander doesn't answer the human either way, as he heads inside.

As the human woman talks to a burly orderly, Leona approaches. She says something to them and then comes back to us. Fiona, Maggie and Claude have traces of a smirk on their faces. I ask Claude, "What was that about?"

Claude answers, "She was going to have an orderly try to kick out the lion."

Leona replies, "That would not have worked out well. I told her that they are engaged. It's still against policy, but since they're engaged Cleander may remain by her side if she wishes." I can't help but think how funny it is that a hospital administrator just got a hospital employee to bend a rule.

We sit and watch people come and go as we wait to hear some news. A man is brought in by a few friends. I recognize him from the Bon Temps Football team; he and Jason used to play together. Someone beat the shit out of him. There are many others here much worse than him, so he has to wait before being seen. His buddies bad mouth vampires; they cite the beating of their friend as evidence that vampires are vile creatures. The beaten man does not say much in response. I peak inside his head.

The man was not beaten by any vampire; he is embarrassed by the episode and feels that being beaten by a vampire is not as embarrassing. Maggie notices me looking in his direction and asks me what I've picked up. I whisper, "It wasn't really a vampire. He's embarrassed because his girlfriend beat him."

Leona walks over to the man and they start talking. He describes his assailant as a big male vampire. Leona calls him on it. She says that if a vampire had done that, not only would he be in worse shape (if he even lived) he would also smell of vampire. The men become anxious when they realize that Leona is not altogether human.

The lioness gives the man some numbers and tells him that she knows people that can help. She also suggests that he not falsely accuse vampires; they would not appreciate it and he does not need to make vampire enemies.

We stare at the walls and continue to people watch. Not long after the girlfriend abused man goes in for treatment, Cleander comes out to see us.

Cleander says, "She's sleeping now. They did some blood tests. So far it all points to an allergic reaction, but they are looking for poisons just in case." He adds, "They're moving her to a room. The doctors want to keep her overnight. They expect that she will be discharged tomorrow."

He leads the way to her private room. Just as he said, she is out like a light. She also has an IV in, I don't like that. _They only do IV's if it's serious, right? _

We sit quietly for a short time until Maggie's cell buzzes. She walks out to answer it. A few minutes later she tells me that Cherry not only contacted the potential new employee for me, but he is on his way. _Fuck!_

The guards see my reluctance to leave. They all point out that she is sleeping and there is nothing more to be done at the moment. Cleander tells me that neither he nor Leona is going anywhere; Patty is safe. They reason that there is nothing I can do right now and that I can come back later.

I break under their stares and decide that I can leave for an hour or so. I'll be back.

I hoof it to the car along with Maggie and Fiona. Sure, it won't make the appointment happen any sooner unless he's there when I get there. This just fucking sucks. I should be looking forward to this interview. _Ugh! _

When we walk into the building I see two familiar faces. The adult looks to be in a mild state of shock. The child looks anxious. I communicate with smaller of the two, _"These people don't know that you can read minds. They also don't know that we're related. It's a secret only for family." _I say to the adult and his son "Good afternoon. Please, come with us."

They follow us into the elevator. I turn to him once the doors are closed, "Did you know that Eric Northman owns Northman Enterprise?"

Remy says, "I did. I can't say that I was too keen on the idea of working for a vampire directly but I worked on some projects for him before when I was with the last company..."

I ask him, "Did you know that Eric and I are engaged?"

"You're involved with a vampire?" He sounds disappointed, "Sookie, you know how that worked out for Hadley."

We're out of the elevator and heading for my office. The guards have figured that we know each other, but remain quiet. I show Hunter the conference room and tell him that his daddy and I need to talk. I also tell him, _"You are safe with them. They are my friends." _Remy and I enter the office, while the ladies keep Hunter company in the conference room.

I tell Remy, "Cards out on the table first. Eric and I are engaged according to human custom. As far as vampire law is concerned, we've been married for over five months now. My husband knows that I have a nephew, who is like me. He knows that the child was Hadley's but I never told him who the father is, the child's name or even where you two live. Eric knows of my concern for the boy and that I've been trying to find ways to get near him without too many humans finding out, or the wrong vampires for that matter."

Remy says, "Mr. Northman never let on that he knew me to be Hadley's ex. We've never spoken about anything personal. You think he found out and offered this job to me for that reason?"

"Maybe, not exactly;" I tell him, "Even if Eric knows who you are, he wouldn't hire you unless he thought that you could do your job well... Either this is one mighty coinky dink or he's killing two birds with one stone; helping family while acquiring a new employee."

"I don't want Hunter to become a pawn." Remy sighs, "Perhaps I ought to decline."

"No. If you get accepted for this job, don't decline." I tell him, "If there is any supernatural being that can help us keep Hunter safe, it's Eric."

We speak on personal issues for just a few minutes more before going into the interview. Not unexpectedly, Remy passes with flying colors. I tell him that he is hired and provide him with the print out that Eric has created.

I then tell him, "Two project managers are presenting their ideas for a Day Care that I wish to create. I have invited twelve employees who are parents; you are welcome to join if you wish. I would like to hear from the parents that will benefit from the center... I realize that Hunter will start Kindergarten in a few months, but if the center is up and running before then you will have no need to hire a baby sitter while you work. For that matter, the center will likely be open on Saturday's as well."

Remy hesitates, "Are you sure? I won't always be here in this building... and not everyone can handle a child like Hunter."

"I am sure." I tell him, "First off, I plan to make the center available to all NE employees regardless of status or physical location. Secondly, the center will be right here in this building; there are lots of Weres around here." Remy doesn't follow so I enlighten him, "Weres have a different brain signature from humans. Hunter will be less likely to hear their thoughts. Also, I plan to check in as often as I can; it'll give me a chance to spend some more time with Hunter."

I next explain to Remy that the two ladies that came up here with us are my personal guards. Things will be much easier for us if my guards know who they are to me. I will not tell them if Remy does not wish it, but I do know that they will not tell anyone else nor will they talk about it outside of our group.

Remy asks me if they're human. When I tell him no, he wants to know how I can be so sure of their loyalty. I tell him about getting a better read on shifters through touch. Not only have I done this with my guards, they also are living with me so I'm getting to know them better every day.

"I've always believed that everything happens for a reason." Remy says, "My last employer had to cut back jobs because of the economy; he let me go and now I'm here. I take that as a sign. If you say these ladies are trustworthy... alright." Remy doesn't fully believe that they can be trusted, but that's because he does not know them. But he's taking a leap of faith; he feels that he needs to.

I open the door and call the others in. I introduce them by name and then say, "No one knows this, not even Eric." The ladies perk up. "Hunter is my _nephew_. I only want family to know. Hunter is special; we cannot let the humans or the wrong supes find out about him... Eric knows that I have a nephew; he does not know yet that Remy is his father. Or at least, I'm not sure if he does. Eric may have figured it out and set this whole job interview thing for our mutual benefit."

Realization hits Remy. He remembers a news segment several days ago about a human buying a toy fire truck at a Cracker Barrel. They mentioned that the human was engaged to a famous vampire, but he didn't hear the names. He figures that it was me.

I chuckle; it was me. I still have the toy fire truck. I bought it for Hunter. I think for a moment, if Hunter heard them say my name, he might know that I bought him the truck...

Hunter's eyes go wide with excitement, "You bought me a fire truck?" I laugh at myself, _or he could just listen in on your own thoughts and find out._

Remy is agitated. I look at Hunter, "You peaked. Never let a stranger know that you can look into someone's head, it's a secret."

Hunter adds, "Just for family."

I respond, "That's right."

"But what about Maggie and Fiona?" Hunter asks, "Are they family?"

How do I explain that I can trust them like family? I know this for a fact. And we do live under the same roof. We are not related by blood but we are kind of an extended family.

"Cool." Hunter says, "It's not just me and daddy." He looks at Maggie, "Do you have a boyfriend."

Before either Remy or Maggie responds I tell Hunter, "_If your father likes someone, let him ask the person." _Remy verbally reprimands Hunter.

Hunter looks at me, "_But Daddy wanted to know. He thinks she's pretty and I can't hear her head so I had to ask her."_

I use a stern tone, "_Let your father do the asking."_

Hunter responds, "_Yes ma'am_." The topic changes suddenly as Hunter asks, "Is Aunt Patty going to be okay? Can I meet her?"

_Aunt Patty? _I tell Hunter, "Patty will be fine. I'm going back to the hospital to visit her when we leave here." He's never met her before, but he's calling her Aunt Patty; interesting.

_"You're my Aunt Sookie. She's your sister." _Hunter asks, "_She's my aunt, right?"_

He must have picked up that I think of Patty as family. I guess our relationship is the closest to that of siblings. I wonder what Patty would think of this little boy calling her Aunt Patty? Thinking back on our night with the werewolves, she'd probably love it.

Hunter's eyes go wide again, _"You know werewolves!"_

I tell him and Remy, "Fiona is a werewolf."

Remy stiffens a little, but Hunter says "Wow!" Hunter looks at Maggie. "Are you a werewolf too?" He has picked up that both are difficult to read.

Maggie smiles and says, "No, I am a WereGrizzly Bear."

Hunter exclaims, "Cooooool." He turns to his father, "What kind of bear is Camy, Daddy?"

Remy pulls himself together and tells his son that his stuffed animal (Camy) is a Teddy Bear.

We all head down in the elevator together. Hunter looks at me, "Aunt Sookie, there are lots of people like them here." He waves at Maggie and Fiona. "Are they all werewolves or wereGrizzly Bears?"

I hear Remy trying to reason with himself to stay calm. I answer Hunter, "Maggie is the only bear that I have met. Most of the people you sense are werewolves, but not all of them. The werewolves not only work here to keep us safe, but many of them are friends too."

If things work out, maybe Hunter will become friends with some Were children. Hunter could get a taste of what play dates are like for most children as he wouldn't be able to hear their every thought. He would be less likely to say something that would freak someone out.

_"I don't have friends." _Hunter says to me, "_At preschool they're afraid of me... All of the little boys and girls are afraid of me. The teacher doesn't want me no more; I scare her."_

His words are going to break my heart. "_You're wrong. You have friends; you just haven't met them yet."_ I do believe that he will like hanging around with the Were children, especially the first born.

Hunter asks me why he'd like the first born so much. We're parting to head toward our own cars. I respond, "_You'll see._"

We head back to the hospital. Since we know where the room is we don't bother checking in at the front desk. I knock on her door before opening it. Cleander is reading a paper. Leona is watching a telenovela on Telemundo; the sound is so low that I think only the shifters can make out the words. Patty is asleep.

Cleander tells us, "None of the tests for poison have come back positive. They are almost certain that it was an allergic reaction."

Leona says, "I wrote up a list of the ingredients in her wrap as best I could. I shared it with the doctor."

Cleander says, "They believe the mushrooms set of the reaction."

Maggie says, "I don't think there are mushrooms in what she ate."

Leona tells us, "I brought it with me and checked. There were mushrooms."

"I didn't order anything with mushrooms." Patty croaks. Her voice sounds rough. "I was told that I should stay away from mushrooms since I'm allergic to mold."

Maggie leaves the room for a few minutes and returns with a To Go Menu from the cafe that we had ordered from. She finds the wrap that Patty had ordered; no mushrooms are listed. Only one salad wrap has mushrooms in the description, none of us ordered it.

There is some more discussion. Aside from Patty's deceased relatives the only people that know about her mold allergy are her doctors.

I look at the time. I call and leave a message for Eric to let him know what's going on and where we are. Maggie and Leona leave for a bit.

Whatever they gave Patty still has an effect and she is tired. But she is also determined to get up. We all notice and start to get up to offer help. Patty is determined to move on her own. She grabs the IV pole and stands up. Suddenly, it dawns on her that she is in a hospital gown. Her free hand reaches around the back to hold the back together as she moves.

While she is taking care of business, Cleander finds a clean gown inside the closet. He pulls it out. Patty comes out just as she went in; one hand on the IV pole and the other clutching the back of the gown. He offers it to her to wear in reverse; she will wear it over the current one but tie it in the front. She likes this idea. The only problem is with the sleeve of the arm that has the IV. Cleander rips the sleeve to solve the problem.

A nurse comes in to check on Patty. She says that the IV may come out before bedtime; the doctor will be by a little after dinner. Cleander asks about dinner and if there are any restrictions on Patty. The nurse checks and says that aside from mushrooms or foods with mold, like blue cheese, there are no restrictions. She does mention that Patty's throat is likely sore from the tube that was temporarily in place and she lists a few foods that should not irritate a sore throat.

We sit in silence for a bit. I break the silence and tell them about the fairy protection spell doing a better job than needed. That gets a laugh out of both of them. Speaking of which, "When did Claude leave?"

Cleander says, "He left not long after you did... said he had some business to take care of."

We watch the news for maybe twenty minutes. Each segment proves to be a near repeat of yesterdays' news. Patty lands on the "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" We watch, each putting in our own two cents. I get most of the answers right. _Yay me!_ The others don't do as well, which in a way makes me feel even better about myself. Not that I think they're stupid. I just like knowing that I can hold my own when I'm in a room full of college graduates. You would think they'd do better than me. I guess college doesn't teach you everything.

An orderly comes by with a tray of food for Patty. He explains that the meal orders are taken the night before so there isn't much choice in what she gets tonight. Cleander informs us that dinner will be coming; but Patty might want to hold onto her hospital dinner in case the food that is coming is no good for her right now. We all raise a brow at that.

Patty lifts the lid on her tray, "It looks like vomit with a side of shit. I bet prisoners eat better."

Cleander replies, "They do. They eat very well." He goes on to tell us that his security firm does some consulting with a few state prisons. He has seen what the prisons serve for their meals. Some prisons have five star menus for their prison issue tray.

Leona and Maggie return with food for all of us. Maggie made a special trip to a Greek diner for the lemon soup; figuring that it might feel nice on a sore throat. She assures Cleander that there are no mushrooms in that type of soup, but that she sniffed in case there was contamination. Cleander sniffs the soup anyway before it is handed to Patty. We have grilled chicken cutlets and garlic mashed potatoes.

Patty and I each raise a brow when we smell the garlic. Maggie says, "People in the hospital should have comfort food. Hers is garlic. The vampires will just have to deal with it."

We eat what is probably the only delicious meal in this building. Patty savors each spoonful of soup. She eats half of a chicken cutlet and goes to town on the mashed potatoes; the creamy foods feel nice sliding down her throat.

The on call doctor comes in while we are eating. After some discussion and checking her chart, the doctor tells her that the IV will come out tonight. Before leaving, the doctor talks to Patty about her ordeal.

We try to think of something to talk about to keep us busy. Patty asks Cleander and Leona, "Where did you run last night?"

Cleander tells her, "Out near Hotshot. It's a small panther community not far from Bon Temps.

Patty fills in, "The one that Jason is a part of?"

Cleander, Leona and I nod our heads. Leona says, "I think they were hoping to negotiate. Maybe they still are, but they're not as desperate now."

"Negotiate?" Patty asks, "Are they trying to get into the security business or something?"

Cleander tells her, "Not that I am aware of. They are very reclusive; so I doubt it. They likely are hoping to negotiate Stud Service."

"You mean...?" Patty is pissed and horrified. She does pretty well at not giving away her feelings. She says, "But you're a lion... and they're panthers... How...?"

Cleander says to her, "Panther is not a species; it is a general term for many large cats; mostly of the Panthera Genus. The tiger, Quinn, could be called a panther; as could we." He points to Leona and himself. He continues, "The Sotos could be called panthers, jaguars are of the same Genus. For that matter, leopards can be in there too." Then he adds, "Sometimes, a melanistic cougar is referred to as a black panther; even though cougars are not in the same Genus. Nor has anyone actually spotted a black cougar to know if they even exist."

Patty pulls back, "Are you saying that the hotshot panthers are lions?"

Leona chuckles. Cleander says, "No. They are a different species of Panthera. They are jaguars. Jaguars do not kill like their prey the way the rest of us do; it's quite interesting to see."

Patty is puzzling it out, "Why would the panthers want Stud Service from a lion?"

Cleander responds, "Because they're desperate for new blood."

I inquire, "Is that even possible?"

Leona says, "You know it is. Arielle is the product of two types of Panthera breeding. If Cleander were to father cubs with the Hotshot panthers, the offspring would be Liguars."

Patty really doesn't like this information; I can feel the emotions coming off of her.

Cleander says, "Lucky for me, they have Jason now. He's new blood and he's one of them. I highly doubt that I'm wanted for stud service now."

I speak up, "The old Jason would have been happy to oblige." _Not for being a father, but for the other part. _"But he's a one woman man now."

Leona says, "He'll only be expected to have sex for the purpose of procreation. Your brother will not be expected to have sex with a female that is not fertile, or to spend time with any female as if he is in a relationship with her. He will be a one woman man when the women in Hotshot are not in heat."

I shake my head, "There is no way. My brother loves kids, but he's not going to father a bunch of them with a batch of different women. If he'd wanted that, he'd have done that by now."

Cleander says to me, "I doubt that he'll have a choice."

With a fright in my voice I ask, "They wouldn't force him?"

Cleander says in a matter of fact tone, "They are desperate, Sookie." _Oh, fuck._

Patty didn't mean to open a can of worms with her question. She says that she feels bad for Jason now, me too. I hope his honeymoon stage lasts a while before the other shoe drops on him.

Jason is crazy about Linda. Based on what I know of her and have heard, I doubt that she'll stay with Jason if he starts having sex with other women; even if it is an obligation. I wouldn't blame her for leaving, but I'd feel awful for Jason.

We find an episode of Doctor Who on BBC America. Bill likes that show. The only episodes I've seen, I watched with him. I don't pay any attention to the episode that is playing as my mind keeps rehashing Jason's news. I keep wondering how much Jason knows, how long before he finds out, and how he is going to handle it.

The light coming in from the hallway is blocked as Eric darkens the doorway. He takes in the scene. Eric looks at me and I think that he is trying to discern if my current emotional state has to do with Patty or something else.

Pam is behind him. They both enter the room and are given a full report of what went down. Eric speaks to Patty for a few minutes, and then looks at the To Go menu that we still have in the room. Eric takes off and Pam smirks. I get the distinct feeling that he's going to pay the cafe a visit.

A nurse comes into the room. She looks like she could be Pam's sister; the hair is a little darker, her height is a couple of inches shorter and her chest looks to be a size or two bigger. But looking at them, you'd say that they had the same parents.

The woman identifies herself as Vicki and says that she is here to take care of the IV. Pam's "sister" Vicki then proceeds to remove the IV. The site starts to bleed. Pam takes over and licks the wound before the nurse can put a Band-Aid on it. I read from the woman's head that she's never met a vampire that she is aware of. The woman is momentarily scared that the beautiful vampire is going to kill them all, starting with Patty.

Pam's lips curl, "You taste of chemicals and garlic."

Cleander says, "The chemical smell is from the drugs that she was given earlier. And we had garlic mashed potatoes with dinner tonight."

Pam's eyes narrow. Maggie tells her, "You can blame me. We weren't about to make her eat the crap here and she likes garlic. Patty should have some comfort food while she's in the hospital."

Vicki leaves the room. She is grateful that the vampire isn't homicidal. The nurse thinks about Maggie. Maggie was attractive before but after hearing her speak to a vampire with no trace of fear in her voice... she's either stupid or incredibly brave. Then Vicki wonder's if Maggie is available.

Maggie is next to me, I nudge her. "Vicki is wondering if you're taken."

Cleander changes the subject, "You ladies should be going. There won't be time enough for anyone here to get to Hotshot or Bon Temps before the change, but Alcide has said that we can use Long Tooth running grounds. I'll need to rub you before you go. The Sotos won't attack if they know you're with me; Alcide has told them that members of my Pride may run as well. The wolves would appreciate it if you used the territory in the..."

Cleander sees that Maggie has something to share. She tells us, "Alcide is aware that we are in the area. I called George while we were headed here. Alcide texted me back with information about using Long Tooth territory. The Sotos know that we will probably be joining them."

Now that that is done, the breathing guards leave the room. Well, all but Cleander leave the room.

Patty eyes Cleander, "What are you still doing here?"

The lion tells her, "I'm staying here with you."

Patty says to him, "You're going to scare the humans shitless when you turn into a lion."

Cleander pulls out a small container. "I had Leona bring this back with her. It will allow me to stay in human form tonight. No humans need to be frightened."

"Daniel Cleander," She raises her voice, "Forgoing the change is going to do nothing more than make you miserable. Don't you dare skip the change."

Pam says to Cleander, "Patty will not be here overnight. You might want to hold off on taking that pill."

Not two minutes after Pam tells us about Patty leaving, Eric reenters the room. He announces, "We're leaving. All of us."

Patty looks around for something. I figure it out without dipping into her head. I find the clear plastic bag with her street clothes and show it to her. She moves off toward the bathroom, moving only a little slower than normal. I place the bag in the bathroom for her.

We gather the few personal items in the room. I hold the bag of loot. Patty opens the door wearing wrinkled clothes and Eric sweeps her up. We leave the hospital amid her protest that she can walk.

Back at the house, Cleander tells Patty that he will see her tomorrow. He makes no move to come inside with us. Before the last car door is closed, Cleander has changed into a lion. _Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! _Cleander is massive. He looks at Patty and makes a sort of purring sound before darting off.

We head inside, "I didn't know that lions could purr."

Patty says, "Me neither."

We look at the vampires. They've been around a long time, especially Eric. Eric says, "I have heard many lion sounds; purring is new to me. But to be honest, most of my encounters with lions were in the wilds of Africa. Most of the sounds I heard were warnings for me to stay away."

We turn to Pam. She responds, "Don't look at me. I've never worked in a zoo."

I take a chance, "And there is the rumor that you like another type of shifter."

"I have no affection for shifters." Pam says, "But there is a hot number that I enjoy spending time with; despite his flaw. He would make a damn good vampire but he doesn't like my kind any more than I like his."

"And yet you two are... What?" I'm curious, "Are you and Sam dating?"

Pam responds, "We enjoy a good fuck."

Even Eric is floored, "You fucked a shifter?"

Pam smirks, "You know me. I'll try anything once. He might smell like a shifter, but is he far better in the sack than any human I've had... I can only imagine how much better he'd be if he turned."

"You will not turn him unless he consents." Eric says, "I doubt that he would, given his views on our kind. But on the off chance that he does, speak with me first."

It will be a cold day in hell before Sam becomes a vampire. Then again, I never thought he would ever be _with_ a vampire. _Nah, still not going to happen._

Eric tells us that he will stay with us for a while before meeting with Bill. Compton can wait for him. I say to him, "We have the vampire guard now. You should go if you have work to do."

Eric looks at Patty, "Do relatives not take some time out to spend with family that is recovering?"

Patty says, "I'm fine. I'll still be here when you get back."

"I am trying to act as a family member should." Eric asks Patty, "Do you really wish me to leave?"

He's being so sweet; we can't tell him to leave. Patty says, "No. But I understand if you need to go."

I provide us each with drinks while Eric and Patty talk. He gets her to share about her day. During the conversation Eric learns that Patty has accepted to go out on a date with Cleander. He begins to remind her of his rules.

I break in, "We've put a lot of thought to your rules. We understand why they are necessary but feel that sometimes you can be... a bit out of touch with the times."

Eric shows that he is listening with polite interest. Pam on the other hand looks down right amused.

Patty says, "We've come up with a list of rules too. If we have to live with some arcane supernatural rules, then you should have to live with some human ones."

I add, "Not only are you living with humans, but you pride yourself on not being the vampire that is stuck in the century in which he was born."

Eric says, "I cannot promise you that I will agree to any of them. I will however, give them consideration. What is first on the list?"

I tell him to hold on as I go retrieve the paper with the rules written down. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Pam was watching a hilarious comedy show and trying not to laugh.

Eric reads, "Number One: All friends or guests shall be referred to by name and not by species. The first three times that the vampire does not refer to a friend by name, he shall pay a twenty five dollar fine. On the fourth offense, he shall use the money from the previous fines to attend a seminar or an online course on interpersonal communication." Eric asks, "And if there should be an offence after that?"

I answer, "Then we will have to revisit the consequences. Maybe the vampire will have to attend a seminar for every infraction beyond the third."

Eric tells us, "As a vampire and Sheriff, it would not be normal for me to call so many people by their given name. If it were known that I did so because my humans gave me rules to live by, it would make me seem weak. Humans do not give vampires rules in my world."

Patty offers, "How about guests and friends at the house? While they are at the house, you call them by their given name."

Eric responds, "Deal." Pam is shocked by this turn of events. Eric adds, "You will also abide by this rule." Pam looks a lot less like she is watching a hilarious comedy show, but she is still clearly amused.

Eric continues down the list, "Number Two: Humans may date, or spend time with, whomever they choose. The infraction of impinging upon the breather's choice to go out with someone, be it on a date, work related or for an appointment will result in the vampire being restricted to his home." Eric turns to us, "Absolutely not."

I feel my body temperature rising. I force my voice to remain calm, "Why?"

The vampire explains, "I have many methods at my disposal for discovering potential problems. You may wish to go out on a lunch date with someone because she seems nice, only to find out that the individual was hired to lure you some place. I need to be able to do a security check before either of you go off with someone."

Patty amends the statement, "If the person is an acceptable risk, then we can go out with the person."

Eric smirks, "That has not changed. And for the record, supernaturals do have to come to me first before asking to spend time with either of you. It does not matter if they wish to be with you for personal or professional reasons; this is the way for most supernatural beings."

So we essentially have canceled rule number two. Pam looks at the paper in Eric's hands and reads, "Number Three: Adult humans may do as they wish while on a date; there is to be no interference unless it is an emergency of some kind. The infraction for impinging on a breather's date, whether romantic or with a friend will result in the vampire writing a formal apology to all parties involved."

Eric looks at Patty, "I draw the line with sex. Aside from that, your rule is fine."

Patty's mouth gapes. Pam smirks. I say, "Erik, she is a grown woman. If she decides to go there you shouldn't cock-block her."

My vampire smirks at my use of words. He tells us, "Many vampires will loan their humans to others, some vampires pimp out their humans. I did not take Patty for a feed and fuck; to treat her as such would be disrespectful. It is also disrespectful in my world, for a human pet to engage in sex that is not condoned by the master. Patty must wait." He senses our ire. Eric says, "We can discuss it further at another time... unless, we are going to skip the rest of the rules."

Eric reads rule number four. "The humans will make medical appointments at their own discretion. Making an appointment for a breather without her consent will result in restriction from all technologies that may be used to make an appointment, computer, phone, fax, etc. The restriction will last until after the meeting occurs." Eric looks at us each in turn, "Your health is important."

Patty says, "Yes it is. I get regular dental cleanings, and routine checkups. I have successfully booked the appointments on my own for my whole adult life. The only times I have ever postponed an appointment was because of deaths in the family or 'cause I was running from a fairy."

I chime in, "I've done pretty well on my own too. The only reason why I never had routine checkups was because I didn't have insurance. I already know that you'll want to know who the doctor is so that you can do a background check. I'm okay with that." Patty nods in agreement.

Eric says, "Very well; with conditions of my own. If at any point the health of the human begins to decline, I may interfere if she has not taken measures to seek help. As for the punishment, I will agree to it so long as I may use electronic devices for professional use."

Patty and I look at each other and nod. We say in unison, "Agreed."

Pam sniggers as she reads the next one. "All household members, vampire included, will alert other household members when leaving the home. A time of return should be given so that others know when to expect you home. If you should get held up at work or wherever you go, you will do the courtesy of calling home. Failure to alert the family that you will be out and the time you expect to come back will result in a minimum of one night restriction; you'll be stuck in the house."

I elaborate, "This is common with many people that live together. If you're going out to the store, just say 'I'm going to the store.' You don't have to give specifics, store runs don't take that long. If you're going to the store and no one is home, you don't have to write a note. But if you're going out to deal with something, or going on a date... then it is common courtesy to tell the other house-mates when you expect to be back." I explain, "We will be less upset if our sleep is interrupted at three in the morning if we have advance warning. For that matter, if you say that you'll be back in two hours but five pass by and you're not back... then we know that we should start looking for you."

Eric replies, "If it makes you feel better, I will agree to this rule. But I ask that if Pam or I go missing, that you tell her or me... if we both go missing... Thalia, Stefan, Alana and Vinny may be trusted with the information. Vinny is very young, so I'd start with Thalia unless Stefan is in the area."

I respond to him, "I can deal with that." Then I add, "Don't you dare go missing. I'll be pissed."

Eric reads the last rule. "Rule Number Seven: _Personal comfort_ and hygiene is personal - eating, sleeping habits and tampon usage shall be to the comfort of the individual person. No interference is allowed unless a problem starts to develop. Sex talks are included in the category of Personal comfort. The human may speak on the subject with whomever she chooses. The infraction for impinging on eating habits will result in the vampire drinking synthetic blood only. The length of time will be determined based on the severity of the infraction. The penalty for impinging on a breathers sleep will result in the vampire sleeping in the ground. Unsolicited sex talks may result in the offender being sentenced to watch sex education videos."

Pam counters, "The informational insert for the box of tampons warns against using them over night."

Patty responds, "That's because you're not supposed to have them in for more than eight hours. I usually sleep between six and a half to seven hours."

They look at me, "I normally sleep about eight hours but it's not like there's a timer that causes a problem as soon as eight hours have passed. I might go a half an hour longer than recommended, but I've never had a problem. If I do, I will stop using them overnight."

Eric grins at us. "Why would I have to watch sex tapes as a form of punishment?"

Patty and I chuckle. I tell him, "Sex education tapes, Eric. It's not porn. Teenage blood-bags are walking horn-dogs and even they don't like watching the tapes. Believe me, it is punishment."

Patty adds, "Enlisting someone else to break a rule on your behalf is also against the rules." _Oh, I'm glad she added that._ Eric would have someone else to interfere on a date, or book an appointment...

I try for one last rule, "No matter what the human's infraction or how upset it makes you, you will never physically punish the human."

Eric lifts his brow, "Now you're pushing it. You have your rules and I have mine. I will only physically punish you if your actions put yourself, a family member, or your guards at risk. Rules and consequences regarding your safety are not negotiable. The other rules that we have discussed are agreeable."

Eric does an abrupt change of topic. "Claude will be here tomorrow and Friday during the day."

Patty says, "Oh, Sookie... Tell Eric about the house."

Pam and Eric cock their heads. I tell them about the workers not being able to take apart the roof. They find the story fascinating. I explain what Claude says I need to do.

Eric takes out his cell phone, "Compton. Start heading back to Bon Temps. I'll meet you at the farmhouse."

The vampire says that he will take care of a few things at once this way. He bids Patty good night and then announces to Pam and Patty that we should be back in less than two hours.

Eric and I make it to the farmhouse well before Bill does. Bill drives close to the speed limit whereas Eric doesn't know what a speed limit is. He flies up to the roof and takes off a small section. Stefan comes out and climbs the house. He tries to pull off a small area, but it doesn't budge.

My vampire says, "We wish to make you a better looking home."

I follow his lead and talk to the house, "We want the people to take off the roof so that they can put on a better one."

Eric adds, "Windows too. We want you to have energy efficient windows as well. You are not being destroyed, you are being cared for."

With a nod from Eric, Stefan bends to pull off some of the tin. This time, it works. I swallow _what the hell_? If this is how it's going to work... I say to the farmhouse, "People will come tomorrow when the sun is up. They will take up the roof. The new one will be put on when the werewolf leader and his crew return."

Bill arrives and looks up, "Good evening, your Majesty, Sheriff." He looks at me and nods.

Eric flies down, Stefan jumps. Eric walks off with Bill. Stefan offers to show me the new structures. We go into the guard's building first. The main floor looks like many houses do, it has a full kitchen with a dining table, there's a living room, and a rest room. Upstairs are five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Four of the rooms are small. They're about half the size of most bedrooms. Two rooms have extra long twin bunk-beds, two simply have one extra long twin bed, and the largest room has a full size bed.

Stefan tells me the expected occupant for each room. The head of security for the estate will have the biggest room. The rooms with the single bed are for Maggie and Fiona. The other two rooms will be used by whichever guards are on the roster for duty that week.

We go back down to the main floor and then down again. This basement is large. It is filled with television units, yet to be hooked up. There is a doorway. We go through.

I can't see a blessed thing. Stefan apologizes, "I should have turned the light on first. I apologize, you are uncomfortable walking blind. Stay still for a moment."

I do and within seconds my eyes are adjusting to light at the end of the tunnel. Once I can see properly I move forward and enter a new room. It's like an underground hotel for lack of a better description. That's kind of what it is. The paint that I wanted has already been applied to the main area, the carpet too. From this room, four others are carved out. One is Pam's room, it's not finished yet but I know Pam will like it. She likes anything that screams Suburban Mother. I look into two more rooms, the paint and carpets are done; like the others, the furniture is yet to come. When I step into the last room, Stefan closes the door behind us.

Stefan smirks, "They cannot hear us in here. Eric wanted a safe house on the property. Putting one under the existing farmhouse would be difficult and putting it under the security house is unwise. He asked that I utilize the hidey-hole as you used to call it to create an escape tunnel."

I surmise, "I take it that Eric has not seen the hole lately?"

Stefan's smile broadens, "No, he has not. When Eric told me what he wanted for the space, I learned much about you as well as the concerns that he has for your safety." Where is he going with this? Stefan says, "He mentioned that you enjoy sunbathing. That information gave me all that I needed."

I ask him, "What do you mean?"

Stefan tells me, "I used the excavation equipment to dig a hole near to the house. In that location is another safe room, just like this one. The space under the house is large enough now that only a hidden door separates it from the safe room. You, Alana, Pam and I are the only ones that know about it. All evidence of the earth being excavated in order to place the safe room was destroyed hours later when I started excavating for your pool."

We make our way up stairs. This floor looks a lot like the one in the guard house except the kitchen is smaller and the bathroom is bigger. We go up to the top floor. Instead of five rooms, there are three. The four small ones are now two average size rooms. The big room is the same size here as its counterpart next door. Decorating hasn't started yet on this floor.

We head back down. Stefan says to me, "I like how you are decorating the vampire level of the guest house. It is reminiscent of the Biltmore. Have you been there?"

"Oh gosh, no;" I tell him, "I'd love too though, I've seen pictures of it and that's where I got my idea from. I thought you said that you haven't been in the south before..."

Stefan smiles, "I haven't. But I too have seen pictures."

We meet up with Eric and Bill out on the driveway. Alana approaches and addresses Stefan in a foreign language. It's not the one that I normally hear Eric and Pam speak. I wonder if Eric knows what they're saying.

My own question is answered when Eric joins in the conversation. Alana commands Bill to follow her and the two leave.

Eric says to Stefan, "Compton is not his normal annoying self. He is... tolerable..." He rubs his chin, "Even more curious is how his behaving with your child."

Stefan smiles and cocks his head. Somehow, Stefan has a role in these changes. Stefan says, "It is late. Perhaps I should tell you of the program another time." He's looking at me.

"I might be tired, but I'm curious too." I say, "Even I noticed that he's different somehow."

"To put it as closely to human terms as possible... he's been adopted." He agrees with himself, "Yes... Compton did not have adequate guidance from his maker to thrive in our world. He is now getting the help that Lorena should have provided."

Eric says, "Very interesting. I have to make some calls to de Castro's people tonight. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me more about this program of yours."

Stefan replies, "Of course."

Eric and I return home with about five minutes to spare given his estimate. Pam smirks, "I was looking forward to your curfew violation."

"It's not a curfew Pam." Patty says, "A curfew is a set time, not an ETA."

I say to Patty, "I'm surprised you're still awake."

She reminds us, "I slept for a good part of the day."

Pam adds with a lilt in her voice, "She too was curious to see if you two would return before your estimated time of arrival."

Patty sniggers, "I'm tired enough to turn in now."

I second that thought, "Me too."

Eric informs us that he has some pressing matters to tend to before dawn. He will return before the sun is up. He kisses me, hugs Patty, says something to Pam, and then leaves.

I wash off the craziness that was this day before I turn in for the night, morning technically.

Thoughts race through my head. I try to calm them enough to fall asleep. When I get to Jason, I think that I might just shoot him if he calls me in two hours. I hope he's having a good time right now.

* * *

_**Special Thanks: to DDreads**__ for pointing out that Sookie had a metal roof in cannon. Originally, it was a shingle that would not come off. Now it is a section of metal roofing._

_*Most of the information on Panthers was obtained from Wikipedia. None of the information shared about panthers was made up. For a good while I thought that the Hotshot panthers were cougars. I thought this because cougars are thought to be reclusive and of the large cats, cougars are the closest to house cats. (Remember when Calvin greeted Bob, "Hello brother?") It might be a case of false recall, but I think one of the panthers is described as black. According to Wikipedia:_

_**A Black Panther**__ is a large black cat._

_In Latin America they are black jaguars_

_In Asia and Africa they are black leopards_

_In North America they may be black jaguars or black __**cougars **__(__**not proven to have a black variant**__)_

_**Some information was also gathered from the San Diego Zoo website. _

_***The names of the hybrids are real too._

_I have some fanfic reading of my own to catch up on. -I'm off to do some reading._


	28. Breeding

**8/14/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_Two more weeks have passed by, so below is a brief recap of the past two weeks. The recap for the first two weeks may be found at the top of chapter 14. Even with the recaps, this is a relatively short chapter (but not the shortest)._

14– **Thur.** Fiona and Maggie are hired and start the same day. A platinum Thor's hammer is received, it's the same style as the cross, Sookie's first Cracker Barrel trip (buys items in the store), Eric is away on a mission –Sookie covers herself with his scent to make it seem like he is near, Patty quells the fire that starts inside a wall –it's an act of arson.

15 – **Fri. **Cracker Barrel for breakfast, Sookie interviews employees with access to the 7th floor and begins interviewing security staff, Fiona's man is happy that she has a job with Sookie because now she lives near him, Eric returns home, Cleander comes with him, Arielle and Leandra return home, Outback Steakhouse; Sookie softens some hearts with her southern manners; Sookie "hears" that de Castro is planning against Eric.

16– **Sat. **Halleigh's baby shower, Eric & Sookie date night; dinner at Superiors, _Grease_ at the Strand (box seats, Cleander, Patty and Leona watch the musical from the orchestra section); Freddy Thomas' fate revealed.

17- **Sun. **Aday at the beach followed by an evening in Pack territory; Patty's friends Lucy and Warren visit, Pam works the dance floor until Cleander and Patty are dancing together, talk of gyno. visit, Pam shows a hint of interest in Sam as his part in the Were War is told by some Were fans

18 – **Mon. **We learn that Joshua Smythe was on a mission in Nevada when the Queen was killed; he saw Sally Swift from a distance and thought that she was a fangbanger, Sookie offers Eloise a full time position at the house, Sookie begins work on her first business proposal, dinner at Merlotte's with Jason; Jason smells like a born panther, Sookie talks to Pam about a proper resting place for Eric in Bon Temps, Eric's child Stefan is in Louisiana, Tara Tog's has her favorite dress to date, a new blood is coming into the market, explosions start.

19 – **Tue. **Six houses of worship are attacked; Patty goes to the locations with Eric and some of his retinue. She puts out the fire; the vampires make it look like they are very skilled so that no human catches on to Patty's ability. Patty cooks for the group; Stefan likes the no-name blood, Patty sleeps in a hotel room with Cleander,

20 - **Wed. **Stefan finds a box with Fae writing under the house. De Castro's cronies try to follow Sookie home. Sookie learns that the platinum jewelry comes from Maine vampires; arranged by Alana. Patty plays her guards and takes off after her event. Stefan crosses her path and she will stay with him until Eric can talk to her in person.

21 – **Thur. **Patty spends the day with Stefan. She gets an earful from him, Sookie and Cleander. Sookie meets Jason's (secret) girlfriend Linda. Sookie learns Pam and Sam talk to one another. Eric gives Patty a taste of freedom. Eric and Sookie place bets on who Patty will date first.

22 – **Fri. **Patty's first day of freedom; she's on edge and frightened. Jason has seen the box that Sookie mentions. When Jason was a child he thought the scroll inside was a treasure or was a map to treasure and took it out of the box. Sookie wears the cross to Fangtasia; it disappears while she is there. The Fangtasia arsonist is questioned. Eric, via Luke, intervenes and helps waitress Jeannette. Sookie proposes a day care center. Five humans that took part in destroying religious properties are questioned; all have been glamoured. The glamour is broken with a lot of effort but none of the vampires recognizes the description given of the vampire at the center of the attacks. De Castro attempts to glamour Sookie; it looks like it might have worked if Eric hadn't interrupted.

23 – **Sat. **Patty's second day of freedom; she's a bit paranoid. Sookie visits Jeannette in the hospital and meets her friend Andre who is Linda's brother. Every Soto family member has a secret. Someone from the King's entourage "found" the missing pendant. Sookie loves her make over at Indulgence. Jason has found the scroll. Bill is back among the moving undead. Alana and de Castro were married.

24 – **Sun. **Day three for Patty. Sookie goes to church and sits with Eloise and her kids. Sookie hears a lion's roar off in the distance; humans tried to attack Patty. Family dinner includes Claude, Jason, his girlfriend, two of her relatives, Patty, Cleander and Leona. Linda and Andre's parents are jaguars; the children do not know. Claude leaves shortly after rededicating the scroll. Sookie learns that Bill met Stefan not long after he was turned. Eric lays down some rules. De Castro leaves Area Five.

25 – **Mon. **Sookie learns that while humans attacked Patty, a Leontophone was after Cleander and/or Leona. Sookie's property swallowed a mail bomb and detonated it. Claude asks Eric if he may have sex with Patty, he says it is up to Patty (knowing she'll decline); Claude wishes to negotiate so that he may have a child. Cleander asks Eric for permission to court Patty. Northman Family Fun night at Glo Puttz. Eric and Sookie discuss children and artificial insemination.

26 – **Tue. **Patty comes up with the idea to have rules for Eric. Leona announces that she will be returning home soon. Cleander's sister Leonie will be coming to fill the position. First night of the full moon. Alana is Claude's long lost love. Sookie is controlling the weather. Jason makes a full transformation.

27- **Wed. **Patty is rushed to the hospital after she has an allergic reaction to mushrooms which were not supposed to be in her wrap. Remy comes into the NE building for an interview. Hunter has a hard time in preschool. Nurse Vicki is crushing on Maggie. Jason's new status could spell problems for his relationship with Linda. Pam and Sam have a sexual relationship. The ladies propose 7 rules for household vampires to live by. The house has to be told to allow the workers to do their job. Bill has been "adopted" by Alana.

28 – **Thur. **you'll have to read it below.

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world._

_

* * *

_

(28) Breeding

I smell food. I throw on a robe and head out of the room. The site brings many questions and a lot of apprehension.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Okay, that didn't sound very nice; but he's in a vampire's lair and the vampires are down for the day.

Claude teases, "Did you wake up on the bitch side of bed this morning, cousin?" Then he says, "Your vampire was supposed to tell you that I'd be with you today."

I reply, "He did. He said nothing about you coming into the house though. I thought we'd see you later in the day, once we were back at the office. Did Eric say that you could be in here?"

Claude asks, "Would you like me to leave?"

I retort, "That's not an answer Claude."

Patty comes into the kitchen and addresses Claude, "Do you have a death wish?"

Claude responds to us, "The vampires cannot harm me. They are dead." He sees our faces and then Claude adds, "I will not touch them."

Patty reprimands him, "The vampires will be pissed when they wake up and smell fairy in the house."

Claude says, "Then I'll stay out of the bedrooms. They'll know that I did not go inside." He quips, "Though I wouldn't mind getting a closer view of the Viking." Claude licks his lips.

I ask, "You haven't been anywhere else, have you?"

He answers, "I've only been from the door to the kitchen."

I let out a deep sigh. "Your scent is already here... We'll eat in the kitchen. When we're done you'll leave the house the same way you came in unless you're going to pop out." I add a warning, "F.Y.I. some vampires can wake during the day if they sense a natural enemy nearby. This is my home too and I can invite you inside if I wish, but I need to let Eric know about these things in advance so that no one gets hurt."

Claude is nonchalant. "I'm here with you for the day. The vampire knows who I am."

We eat the meal that Claude cooked. I am impressed. The French toast is like what I get in a fancy restaurant, the eggs and sausage are good too. I say with a hint of surprise, "This is really good."

Claude smirks, "I've learned a few things over the centuries."

Patty observes, "You're French Toast looks different from ours. You didn't take any sausage and your scrambled eggs are egg whites without the good stuff. What's up with that?"

Claude informs her, "There's too much iron in the meat; egg yolks have a lot of iron too. My tolerance levels have gone up since I've been living in this realm, but I still must be careful."

After eating, we clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Patty asks Claude "Would you like us to call when we're ready to leave?"

"No need." Claude explains, "I'll be right here."

"Claude!" I exclaim, "You cannot stay here during the day."

Claude smirks, "Then you better get ready quickly so that we won't be here much longer."

Patty says, "But the other guards aren't here yet."

Claude nods, "They'll meet you at the office."

I narrow my eyes, "Did you tell them that?" Claude smiles devilishly but does not answer. I say, "No offense, I'm sure you're a good fighter and all but I think Eric wants us to have more guards around when we're not home."

Claude says, "There's a small army of humans waiting outside to escort you to the building. Now quit stalling and get ready for work; I doubt that Northman wishes his employees to see his humans in their night clothes."

"Stay in the kitchen," I say to Claude as I head back into my room.

Before I do anything, I pick up my note from Eric.

_Lover,_

_Your guards will only be with you for a few hours today. I have hired several men to escort you and Patty to the office today. They are relatives of Alcide's pack; they are loyal to the pack although they are not shifters. Like the majority of the Shreveport Weres, most of these men have military training. Many have even trained in Cleander's academy. The leader of the human group is Ethan Pryce. He will be easy to recognize as he is the shortest in the group._

_Have a pleasant day._

_E _

I pick out an outfit for the day. While looking at my jewelry I decide to wear the cross. If ever there is a time to wear the enchanted piece it's while I'm not being guarded by my regular people or Eric. It's not blazing hot, so I don't mind having the metal against my skin. I tuck it in under my shirt and add a pretty pair of costume earrings that go well with my outfit.

We walk out the door and meet Ethan Pryce. We speak briefly before piling into the cars. There are at least ten human guards. _Geez Louise, Eric._ Ethan drives my car with Patty, Claude and me. There is one car of guards ahead of us and two behind.

I get a lot of information about the humans. Since Ethan is the closest, I hear him the most clearly. Ethan is happy that he is able to help out the pack this way; he has always been a bit envious that the "real jobs" most often go to his Were kin. Many of the other 'humans' feel this way too, but they do understand the reason. They don't know why it is that I'm so important, but they do know that I'm a friend of the pack and have been to pack events that even they are not allowed to join in.

We make it to the office building without incident. I come inside and see that the walls in my office have been painted in the colors that Pam suggested. It looks really good; I like the rose color with a dark rose accent wall. The fae reprint would look best on that accent wall, but maybe I'll find a similar type portrait to put there instead.

I have no handwritten note on my desk from Eric, but I do have an email. He did not come to this office last night; he only went to the one at Fangtasia. His email tells me that the paint job should be dry before I walk in and tells me who to contact if I am unsatisfied with the work or wish to change the colors. I send a reply and thank him for the information.

I spend two hours in the office and then there is a knock on the door. Maggie and Fiona are letting me know that they are here. I ask them, "Cleander?"

Fiona tells me, "He was here when we came in."

Maggie takes our lunch orders and notes that she will sniff for mushrooms. While Maggie is out acquiring lunch, I meet with the project manager that has an issue with a subordinate.

His problem is not enviable; one of the women that he is working with needs to be spoken to about her work behavior. She comes in late to work often and does not do well in one-on-one conversations. The woman is driving him and the rest of the team crazy. The project manager has tried to speak to her in private to address the issues, but the woman tells him that there is nothing he can do. The woman says that if he continues to bother her she'll file sexual harassment charges.

I sense no deception from the man but wish to know how others perceive his crew. Most of them are available and in the building. I am not the one to bring up the woman's name in any of the conversations. The other female worker thinks that she is scary and does not like working with her; she also thinks that the woman gets away with so much because she has the project manager wrapped around her little finger. The males on the crew have also been threatened with sexual harassment charges.

The woman is supposed to come in for a project meeting later today. I call Cherry at the Main Lobby and ask her to call me when the woman arrives.

I eat lunch in the conference room with Patty, Claude, Cleander and our guards. Patty's food is sniffed a few times before it gets to her. It's kind of weird, but really sweet.

I wonder out loud, "Eric took off yesterday after he learned about mushrooms being in Patty's food that shouldn't have been there. I wonder what he did." I realize that I'm speaking out loud and then hastily add, "I'm not sure that I want to know."

Cleander says, "There was a "Closed for Renovation" sign in the window when I went there earlier. The place looked like a wreck."

Patty says, "You went there?"

"Right after I shifted back to human." Cleander tells her, "Their incompetence could have killed you; I am not about to let that rest."

Claude says, "The cafe was still intact when we left. Perhaps Northman got angry because no one could tell him where the human was."

I turn to Claude, "You went there?"

Claude nods his head, "As Cleander said; the human's incompetence could have killed Patty. There aren't many fairies left in this world and sky fairies have a long standing friendship with the Fire Fairies." There is a trace of sadness in his eyes, "Fire Fairies were among the fiercest fighters."

Patty inquires, "Were?"

Claude tells her, "During the last fae war in fairy, the Fire Fairies were targeted first... There were less than two dozen full blood Fire Fairies in Fairy after that that I know of."

I figure, "So the Fire Fairies were killed by the Water Fairies, or was this a different war?"

Claude says, "The war was primarily Water versus Sky. Some Fire Fairies sided with us, some sided with them. Most Fire Fairies were killed by one of their own."

"Let me guess," I say, "The Water Fairy Prince took over the Fire Fairy territory."

Claude smirks, "No, but the idiot tried to and that is how we won the war. They had a few gains on us and the prince declared Fire territory as his own since the Fire prince was dead. The Fire Fairies that had been on his side took exception to that and turned against him."

Patty asks, "Was Graidy a Fire Prince?"

Claude tells her, "He was one of the survivors and the others wished to make him a prince. No one of the Fire Royal blood line survived and the process for introducing a new royal bloodline is lengthy... he may have been named Prince posthumously."

I furrow my brows, "And how does that help the Fire Fae?"

Claude tells us, "His son would assume the position; they would once again have a prince."

Patty inquires, "But you don't know?"

Claude says, "No. But I can ask Niall if you are so interested."

I am astounded, "You can speak to Niall even with the portals closed?"

Claude responds, "Niall has his ways of making contact when he wishes."

We finish lunch and though Patty would like to pick Claude's brain some more, she needs to get moving. Patty, Cleaner and Leona leave us.

As I read some fan mail a question pops into my head. I ask Claude, "Did Niall know about Patty?"

"Of course," Claude looks at me, "Grandfather and Graidy had a plan." His lips form a thin line, "It didn't work out though."

I respond, "I should say not; Graidy is dead and Niall is cut off from his family that lives in this realm."

Claude says, "That is not what I mean. Niall and Graidy had hoped to rebuild our people. The plan was to allow fairies to reproduce with humans until there were offspring that didn't have our vulnerabilities in this world. The offspring that met this criteria and had the essential spark would then be encouraged to reproduce with others like them; sometimes even a full blood fairy."

I think I'm going to be sick. I was born because of some supernatural breeding program?

Claude sees my face, "Your grandfather really did care for the human and the children she bore. He did not want Niall to use you for his own means; that is why you were hidden from Niall." Claude smirks, "Before any of you were born, Niall and Graidy agreed that their offspring would mate with one another. Patty and Joel were the only offspring of Graidy's with the essential spark. Since Joel was allergic to lemons there was some question to whether or not Niall would give one of his great granddaughters to him, nor could he find you. Patty posed no such problem, but Niall was not able to locate your family to check on Jason or to even know if your parents had a male child."

I tell Claude, "I'm sure Joel was a nice guy but I'd have been pissed if someone tried to make me be with him. From what I've heard, he'd probably have been pissed about it too."

"That would not have stopped your great-grandfather." Claude informs me, "If the Eriksson's hadn't died, Niall would have found a way to pry you from your vampire."

I share with Claude, "I know Niall thinks that what he does is for my good or even the greater good. But, most times I hear stuff about him I like him less."

Claude says to me, "He finds human culture fascinating, but he is from Fairy. Our culture is very different; he would see it as bestowing a great honor upon you."

I shake my head, "Yeah, knowing that still doesn't help."

I look at the clock; Cherry hasn't called me yet. I go to my office and call down to the fourth floor. The project manager hasn't seen her yet. I ask if I may sit in on the meeting. Technically I can whether or not the others want me to, but I feel that it is polite to ask.

Fiona and Claude come with me to the meeting while Maggie continues to work in the conference room. The project manager introduces me to the group; there are only two people that I haven't met before now. Okay, technically three but the third is not here yet. I am offered a seat at one end of the table. Claude sits next to me while Fiona stands in a corner.

There is an assortment of goodies to snack on and a good variety of non alcoholic drinks. Everyone here has brought in something in addition to the required work; fruit salad, cookies, soda, tea, cups & ice...

Before the meeting starts, the members talk to one another jovially, munch on some snacks and drink some refreshments. Claude, Fiona and I are offered to take part in the snacks and drinks as everyone settles down. Not long before the official start time, the members are seated at the conference table with a drink and some literature.

The meeting begins; they are discussing a strip club. I do not wish to interrupt but I can see where it might not be appropriate to have Claude here; his strip club is the competition. I whisper in his ear that he should probably go upstairs. I didn't mean to be rude or interrupt, but I have garnered some looks.

I take a breath and address the group, "I apologize. I know that there are many projects in progress and I was not aware until now that your project is to create a strip club." Some of the people in the group; think that it's odd for me to be weirded out by people stripping even though I am clearly comfortable with vampires. I indicate Claude with a gesture of my hand, "My cousin owns a strip club. I did not think it appropriate for him to be in on a meeting regarding new competition."

We learn that the proposed strip club will be south near New Orleans. Since Claude's strip club is nowhere near there, all is fine. In fact, we find out that a few team members went to Hooligans as part of their research for the project.

More than ten minutes into the meeting a medium height woman, dressed more for a date than for work, strolls into the room. The air changes when Lily walks in; I'd swear that even a non telepath can feel the drop in morale when she comes into the room. She takes her sweet time getting a drink and a snack before sitting at the table.

A power play ensues. The group was gaining ground when Lily walked in and they all want to keep going. The woman demands that they start over so that she knows what the hell they are talking about. The other female simply says that she'll help her catch up. Lily won't have it; the meeting has to start over. The men grumble to her about having to restart meetings due to Lily's tardiness more times than they would care to count.

They do restart the meeting though. They do it partly because arguing with Lily always wastes more time. They don't want to look unprofessional with the boss and her guests watching either.

The meeting proceeds. The woman shares some fantastic ideas; the others figure that at least she's good at something. A couple of Lily's ideas will not work for the venue, but might be good elsewhere. She argues to get all of her ideas to become part of the plan and then accuses the men of being sexist pigs when they don't back down. In their heads, the men know that if they don't back her now she'll threaten them again. It seems that most of Lily's threats are done individually.

The meeting ends and Lily seems to notice for the first time that there are three new people in the room. I "ask" Lily if we may speak in private.

Lily demands, "Who are you?"

I respond to her, "If you kept up with the company mail or came to the meeting on time, then you would know that I am your boss."

The woman smirks, "Oh." We head up to my office. I hear her thoughts. Lily thinks that by acting like a bitch she will get Eric's attention and then make her his. I am an obstacle that she cannot wait to get rid of.

Once in my office I direct her to take a seat. I close the door. She speaks before I even reach my desk. "You think you're my boss because Eric is fucking you right now and gave you this office. You won't be his for long; I suggest that you start playing nice now if you want a future with Northman Enterprise."

I channel Eric and lean against my desk with my arms folded across my chest. "You have an unwarranted sense of importance and self entitlement. Everyone that I have spoken with agrees that you are good at providing ideas and getting them done. That does not grant you permission to act superior to your colleagues."

Lily smirks and chortles as if this is funny to her. "If anyone has an undeserved sense of self importance it is you. Can you even hear yourself speak, hick?" She is insinuating that I am uneducated based solely on my accent. The next words that come out of her mouth sound like a threat, "Have fun while it lasts. You won't be here much longer." I can read from her mind that she doesn't intend to kill me, but if it weren't for my telepathy I wouldn't know it; my guards don't know it either.

Maggie, Fiona and Claude step inside. I tell Lily, "I'm giving you your two week notice. You'll receive your pay during that time but do not report to work. If you come back, you will be escorted off of the premises."

"What?" She yells and comes at me but is stopped by my guards. She screeches, "You can't do this! I'm going to sue for wrongful termination." Her panic turns into a smirk. "If you fire me your vampire is going to be charged with sexual abuse. There aren't any light tight cells around here honey."

"Go ahead." I tell her, "Go on and file charges against us both. I've got my own I'd like to file."

Fiona says, "I'd start with the threat."

Lily exclaims, "Threat? What threat?"

Claude says, "We came in after we heard your threat against Ms Stackhouse. It was quite clear."

Lily says to us, "It's your word against mine. You think a judge would believe a vampire, his whore and some freaks over a human?" She straightens up, "Give me a corner office with my own crew to manage and I'll forget this ever happened."

George and a couple of his men enter the office. I tell them, "Lily has been given her two week notice. She will remove the things from her desk today and not return."

Lily is shocked that her threats are not working. She tries once more to threaten me and states that I have no proof of anything she's said.

I share a look with George and then nod to him. George says, "We've got it all on tape." We really do too; one of the emails that I sent earlier was to George. I had him tape the meeting and bug my office. Most conference rooms have security cameras that are on and provide a live feed, but do not record. As far as I know, the conference room on my floor is the only one without the security camera.

I look at Lily, "You need to leave now."

Lily leaves among a lot of sobbing and protesting. This didn't go quite the way that I thought it would but at least she won't be causing her colleagues any grief. I read from her mind that the threats of filing charges were nothing more than threats.

Even though her threats were empty, I'll take care to let Eric know. She might be upset enough to pull through on some of them. I do think that Lily might be deranged enough to do something incredibly stupid; like threatening the boss who is married to a vampire. _She's lost some marbles along the way._

After I receive word from George that Lily has left with her tail tucked. I begin to pack up for the day. I call the Project Manager's office; there is no answer so I leave him a message to contact me on our next work day.

On our way down in the elevator it dawns on me that the lift never stops on another floor to pick people up. The only time that it has stopped at a floor other than the main one or the top one, was a few hours ago on my way to the meeting. _Gosh, I must be tired._ I recall that you have to have a key to call this elevator as it is the only one that goes to the top floor.

We go home. It's much later than I'd expected to come home, but Maggie sent a text informing the family that I'd be a little later than normal.

The smell of a roasting chicken fills the house when we walk in. Patty says dinner will be ready soon. I tell Claude to stay where he is or leave; not to roam the house. He'll have to leave within the next couple of hours. I go into the bedroom and change into a sun dress.

Patty has made a delicious dinner. The roasted chicken is very good. Patty says that she had to remind herself to not rub it with minced garlic. We have baked potatoes like I've never had before. She's made some more applesauce and heated up some of the left over grilled vegetables.

I say to her, "These potatoes are delicious."

Patty says, "Thank you. They're simple to make but take a long time to cook. Just peel the potato, roll it in olive oil and then coat it with Italian bread crumbs. Cook them for at least an hour and you're set." _No complaints here._

Compliments to the chef are given all around. Patty points out that Cleander helped; she put him to work peeling the potatoes and then the apples. Cleander points out that she did do some peeling. Patty snorts, "Not even a quarter of the apples were MacIntosh. I took the Mac, he took the Granny's. Cleander was finished with the Granny's before I was done with mine; then he helped to peel those too."

Cleander looks at the band-aid on one of her hands, "It wasn't a race."

Patty retorts, "That's not why I cut myself." She sees us looking at her. She blushes and adds, "I was distracted." _By a lion, I'd bet._

After dinner, we clean up. We ate later than usual so we don't have as long to wait before the vampires are up. We turn on the news.

The first news segment is enough to prove how crazy some people are. A bill is being proposed to "help" abused teachers. Evidently there have been many attacks on teachers by their students. The proposed solution is to relocate the teacher. _What? Why should a teacher have to leave? Shouldn't the little turds be disciplined? Like, expelled._ I can only imagine what Eric would do if I was a teacher and a student attacked me.

The shifters are in agreement with what they'd do if their child attacked a teacher. The child would not likely attack another teacher after the parent got a hold of him.

The segment on a fireman receiving minor burns while working to put out a fire here in Shreveport leads to discussion about the religious institutions. There is a brief mention of more attacks; more information on that will be given during the national news.

On a good note the film industry in the area is seeing an upswing. Part of me thinks that the upswing is because a wildly popular vampire show sometimes films here instead of in California. But I know better, we've had a film industry around here for a while now. Many popular movies have been filmed down here.

We switch channels after we listen to the segment about the latest attacks. This time, they happened in Mississippi. Police are following leads, supposedly.

Not much of interest is on. I stop when I find "Friends." We watch as the group remembers the past. Monica remembers her first real kiss fondly... until it comes out that it was her brother in that dark room. We laugh; I note the time and tell Claude that he ought to get moving.

Claude says, "I thought I'd talk to Eric before I left."

"Do you have a death wish?" I say to Claude, "He's going to wake soon. He's always hungry when he wakes and you're the tastiest thing here." _Okay, that didn't come out right._

I contemplate enlisting my guards to kick him out. I'd rather be a rude hostess than to see Claude murdered. I look at the guards; they know something. I try to brush Fiona's hand and make it seem normal. It doesn't work. She moves before I can make contact and read her. I don't have to read Patty's mind to know that she has no idea what is going on.

I huff and go to the kitchen to heat up some blood for Eric. I take the warm bottle into the room and close the door.

Not long after I sit on the bed, Eric rouses. I shove the blood into his hands, "Drink. I don't want you thirsty." Eric takes a few gulps.

With one more gulp he finishes the bottle. He looks at me with longing, "While filling, that was not very satisfying. What's the rush?"

_Oh fuck. _If he feels the need to be "satisfied" this could still end badly when he walks out the door. I need to make sure he is fully sated before he walks out.

I take his bottle and place it on a night stand. I kiss his lips and massage his chiseled chest. Eric says, "I have much work to do tonight."

I kiss my way down his body. In between kisses I say to him, "Don't you want dessert before you go off to work?" _Please say yes. _

He moans, "Oh, you have no idea." He makes to stop my movement. Eric tells me, "But we really should not do this unless we have time to do it properly. I like to take my time when I'm with you."

I boldly announce, "What if I want a quickie? Are you going to deny me? I've never had a quickie before."

Eric smirks, "And you were hoping to change that?"

I answer, "Yes, and we didn't get to be together last night and I don't want to wait any longer." Oh, and I just remember the other reason I'm insisting; there's a fairy right outside the door.

Eric caves in and we have a quickie. I try to remind myself that there are others around; I stay as quiet as I can. It's thoroughly enjoyable and not yelling out is a true effort. Okay, I'm not exactly quiet but I manage to keep it toned down. The finale is my favorite part; my vampire bites me and fills me with his fluid.

As I recover Eric asks me, "Why were you so intent on being quiet?"

I tell him, "Because there are people outside the door and we have guests."

Eric raises a brow, "Are you ashamed for them to know that you are a sexual creature?"

I scoff, "Of course not. But they don't need the audio."

Eric caresses my arm, "If it bothers you so much then why did you seduce me?"

I laugh, "I seduced you? That's funny."

Eric's face is contemplative, "What are you not telling me?"

I'll tell him now that he's fed and had sex; both hungers are sated. "My cousin Claude is here." Eric places a hand behind his head and smirks. My eyes go wide, "You knew!"

Eric's smirk morphs into concern. "Except for Patty, we all knew. We talked about it after she turned in for the night. You would remember the conversation if..." He looks at me with a mix of emotions, "I hadn't glamoured you to forget."

"What?" I exclaim, "Eric the Vampire Northman, explain."

I have so many feelings right now that it's hard to focus on just one. Eric tries to soothe me with his actions, his posture and the bond.

Eric says, "You were worried that de Castro may have been successful in his glamour if I hadn't interfered. You expressed interest in experimenting. You were exhausted last night, not unlike the night that de Castro started to pull you in. I know that you can resist me when you are fully awake, this development bothers me."

I inhale sharply, "Does this mean that any vampire could glamour me if I'm tired enough?"

"Maybe, and that is what scares me." I can feel that through the bond, and I don't like it. Eric is not supposed to ever be scared. Eric continues, "We don't know for certain what would have happened if I hadn't stopped de Castro; you may have broken out of it on your own. There is the possibility that I was successful because we share a trust and a bond. If it is okay with you I would like to do some more experiments."

"Like what?" I ask him, "Like telling me in advance that you're going to glamour me?"

Eric chuckles, "Last night it was your idea for me to put the whammy on you." That's a word that I'd use too, "Whammy."

I thought I was going to be upset with Eric for glamouring me, but I know that he is being truthful when he says that it was my idea. I am not too happy with me right now; I don't like that stuff happened and I don't remember. I really hate the idea of being glamoured, again. But I need to know what my threshold is.

I look to Eric, "What do you have in mind?"

"I will enlist my children. I do not want any vampire outside of my own to know of this." Eric says to me, "I will tell them to glamour you. We will try a few different scenarios."

I offer, "Like trying to glamour me when I'm stressed versus when I'm pleasantly high on chocolate ice cream?"

"Yes." Eric adds, "Only my children and I will attempt the glamour. Only the children that you have met will attempt the glamour."

I nod my head, "That's something at least." I snap my head, "Hey! You have other children?"

The vampire responds, "I've been around for over a thousand years, Sookie."

I ask, "So did you like make a new vampire every couple hundred years after Stefan or something?"

Eric moves to get dressed. He says, "Stefan is my oldest existing child. My first was Óttar. I created many children during my first three hundred years. Then I abstained for hundreds of years before turning Pam."

I rub his arm, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was a long time ago." He looks at me and then adds, "I will tell you if you wish." I refasten my bra, pull on my dress and sit next to Eric on the bed.

He pulls me onto his lap. "As you know, I was not permitted to call Ocella by his given name until I knew him according to his terms. My maker knew how to survive among humans undetected, but he was a cruel maker. He knew that I did not relish having sex with him. One evening Ocella bid me to turn a human. The human was a noted fighter. When Óttar rose, Ocella taught me what it meant to have complete control over another being."

Eric tells me about the early days of his vampire life. Ocella commanded Eric to command his child. Together, they destroyed small villages gorging on blood. They also had a lot of sex with one another; eventually Eric and Óttar both were able to call Ocella, Appius.

My vampire made a few more vampires under the direction of his maker. He told his maker that he wanted to create an army. Eric didn't lie; Appius would know. Eric had to choose his words carefully when talking with Appius about his children. But Appius figured it out.

Eric could not kill Appius, but his children could if there were enough of them to overpower his maker. Eric contemplated ripping out his own throat when the time came so that he could not follow his makers command to command his children to stop the attack.

Appius figured it out though while Eric was off creating another child; this time it was not under his maker's guidance. Eric hurried back when he felt the deaths of his children. His maker was exterminating them. He killed Óttar last so that Eric would see. Eric had grown fond of his first child and it was with him that the plan to get out from under Appius was hatched.

I mouth the word "Stefan" when I ask, "So Stefan never met your other children?"

"No." Eric looks at me, "And it was then that I realized that I wasn't much better than my maker. I had been turning humans so that they could serve me and do my bidding."

My eyes are teary. Eric kisses my eyes and licks the tears that fall. He says, "It was several lifetimes ago."

We stand up, I straighten myself out and we go out into the Living Room. Our shifter guards have left.

Eric hugs Patty and maintains a distance from Claude. Eric reminds Claude that the shifters have all of tomorrow off. If we need to go somewhere, we are to call Mr. Pryce and have additional security. Most of the Weres at the office building have tomorrow off since the last day after a full moon counts as a holiday for them; spending a night in the woods after a day of work is tiring enough but after three nights a shifter needs some rest.

"Ah man," I say, "Should I start sending out emails to postpone the presentations. I wasn't thinking about tomorrow being a holiday of some kind."

"No. We'll go in tomorrow night." He sees my expression, "A couple of nights ago we moved the time into the evening. You were tired that night, I was not certain if the glamour took."

My eyes widen. He's glamoured me at least twice! Eric tries to reassure me but I'm feeling unnerved.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I miss the change in conversation. Claude is telling Eric about Lily. Patty is shocked that someone would act in such a way.

The night is young. Patty, Eric and I head out to Fangtasia. Claude will see us again tomorrow. I grab my wig on the way out.

We haven't used the wigs in a few days, but we still have them just in case. Once we're at Fangtasia, I use the office to put mine on. Eric asks me what I'm up to. I tell him that I'm just doing my job.

I walk out the door and to the main entrance where Pam is working the door. She recognizes me instantly but only slightly raises a brow as she watches me walk down the line of people waiting to get in. None of the humans recognize me with the wig, so I get to read everyone currently standing in line.

I fill Pam in on what I picked up on my walk by and then return to the office to stash my wig. I spend the next couple of hours listening in on the patrons while Eric conducts business in his office.

Alana walks over to greet us. I invite her to sit. I inquire, "Did Bill come here with you?"

She responds, "No. He has some work back at the house." Alana looks at my neck, "I see you're wearing the cross. If you would prefer a different pendant I'm sure I could arrange it." _Shit! Someone must have told her..._

I answer her, "You will do no such thing. This pendant was a gift from some very generous people and I intend to keep it." I inform her as though it is idle talk, "I last wore it when the King visited. Somehow it came off. I couldn't find it but a member of his entourage called the next day to say that someone in his entourage found it."

Alana asks, "Did Felipe see it; is he the one that had it sent back to you?"

I tell her, "I didn't actually speak to him. I spoke to a human that insisted on knowing my location so that it could be delivered."

She thinks for a moment and nods her head but says nothing more on the subject. We speak for a few more minutes and then Alana excuses herself. She heads toward the office.

Luke takes over door duty. Pam comes and sits with us. She looks at Patty, "So where is the kitty taking you?"

Patty uses a stern tone, "Lion." Pam smirks. Patty then says, "And I don't know. I have no idea what I'm going to wear because I have no clue where we're going or what we'll be doing aside from dinner. I know that we're going to a restaurant of some kind. Cleander says that where we're going to eat is casual, but we shouldn't where jeans or shorts. He also mentioned that I might not want to wear heals. I guess that could mean we'll do a lot of walking."

Pam offers, "I can help you find something to wear."

Patty thinks for a moment. I lean over, "Patty, you've seen how Pam dresses when she isn't here. I don't think you have to worry about her putting you in a leather corset."

Pam is clearly amused with that imagery, "I can find you a leather corset if you're so inclined."

Patty shakes her head, "Nope. I'm not inclined."

The rest of the evening passes smoothly. Though I have a few frightful moments wondering if Pam has glamoured me without me knowing. It is very disconcerting to know that someone can manipulate you like that. And I have prided myself on being immune to the vampire's glamour; to think it's not true is a real blow.

We head home after the bar closes. Eric informs me that the farmhouse now has a new roof and new windows. The humans thought it was odd because yesterday, they couldn't get up any of the roof but today the roof came apart with very little effort.

Pam and Patty go into Patty's room. Patty will feed Pam and then Pam will make her date night recommendations.

Eric asks me what is on my mind and I tell him that I learned about a fairy breeding program that some fairies tried in this realm. That also makes me think about Jason. What is it with supes not allowing others to procreate of their own free will?

I sense that Eric has something to say. Eric tells me, "Since you asked. I was wondering if you have given any more thought to artificial insemination. I had planned to wait for you to bring it up, but you did just ask me what was on my mind."

We talk for a few minutes about artificial insemination and sperm donors. Pam comes out and looks at us, "I bet Sam would do it."

I'm a bit slow on the uptake, "Do what?"

Pam says to both of us, "Sookie should have a child that is more than human, especially if he's going to be raised by the world famous supernatural couple. Between your fae heritage, your otherness and Sam being a full shifter... there's a good chance that you will have a child with the ability to defend himself against other supes when he is older. Even if he's not, big daddy Eric will always be around. But I know Eric; he will want to give the offspring the best chances that he can."

I sigh, "Why Sam? There are plenty of other shifters out there."

Pam nods her head, "But Sam cares for you and will care for the child during the day when Daddy and Auntie Pam cannot."

"Pam," I explain to her, "That's a terrible idea. Sam would want him and me to be in a relationship, a romantic one."

Pam retorts, "He knows that that ship has sailed. But he does still love you and would do anything for you."

I narrow my eyes, "Why not Quinn? We've had sex before I'm sure he wouldn't mind another round or two."

Eric growls, "Don't be ridiculous, Sookie. No man that has fucked you is going to be the biological father of my child."

My eyes go wide as I ask Pam, "Please tell me that you have not mentioned any of this to Sam?"

Pam simply states, "No. But I bet he'd come around to the idea faster than you are."

I shake my head, "Don't bother telling him. I won't do it."

Pam looks at Eric. Eric says to her, "I'll not force Sookie to do it if she does not wish it. I will think about it though, in case she changes her mind."

I turn my head to look at Eric. I look him up and down, he looks like my vampire. I smell him; he smells like my vampire. I kiss him; he tastes like my vampire. I still do not believe that he could consider this.

My mind is reeling as I get ready for bed. I try to think of something else. I mention to Eric that Alana seemed pensive when I told her about the incident with the cross.

Eric says, "She came to me about that." He tells me, "Alana seems to believe that de Castro would not have pulled such a trick to get our address. Furthermore, she is certain that he would have recognized the cross. Alana thinks that someone is playing the King and me against one another. The most obvious suspects are Victor and Sandy. Between the two, Victor is more likely to be behind it than Sandy is."

"If de Castro is such a stand up guy..." I ask, "Then why has he done so much digging on us, all of us; Patty included."

Eric replies, "Much of his Intel is what I would expect him to look for if he's preparing for a battle... Some of his intelligence regarding Patty is beyond what is necessary; Alana is thinking on that one. She is at a loss to explain why he wants to know every minute detail of her life." He looks at me, "He's spent more time digging on her than he has you. That tells me that he knows something."

I ask him, "Could he be after Patty?"

Eric says, "Yes. Alana believes that is a possibility. We are puzzled by his method though. He is usually more transparent when he sees someone or something that he wishes to acquire."

Sleep does not come easy to me tonight; my mind spins in endless circles before the sweet pull of darkness takes me away from my crazy life for a few hours.

* * *

_So what do you think? Is Sam going to be the sperm donor? Is de Castro after Patty? _

_FYI- the bit about moving teachers after they've been attacked by students, that is real. I read about it on the KSLA website._


	29. Messages

**8/15/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world._

_

* * *

_

(29) Messages

Patty greets me in the kitchen. She makes breakfast burritos for us, complete with chorizo.

We do not talk much while we eat. Patty is trying to keep her mind busy. I tell her that I'll clean up since she cooked. Patty thanks me and says that she's going to do what she can work wise on the computer.

I pull out some of the bridal magazines that have been given or sent to me. I spend a lot of time looking at the magazines, dreaming about the ceremony that Eric and I are planning. I love the idea of having a family with him but I'm not sure that I can do it if it means carrying another man's child; even if the man is my best friend; _especially if he's my best friend._

Patty goes into the kitchen while I'm perusing magazines and lost in thought. I realize where she is and get up to join her. I offer to help with whatever she's doing. Patty tells me that I can tear apart the chicken while she does some dicing and cutting. At first I think it's odd that she's making chicken soup during the summer, but then I notice the Neufchâtel cheese.

Patty sees me looking at the cheese that she has out on the counter. "It's for chicken sandwiches."

Looking at the fruit draining I inquire, "You put mandarin oranges in the sandwiches?"

Patty smiles, "The chicken that isn't put into a sandwich will be used for a salad."

I watch as Patty combines some of the chicken, with onion, spices and the cheese before wrapping it with refrigerator dough and topping it. While the sandwiches are cooking, Patty thins some mayonnaise and then adds curry powder. The remaining chicken pieces are tossed with the curry mayonnaise; she adds sliced water chestnuts, halved grapes and mandarin oranges.

We eat the chicken salad for lunch while the sandwiches cool. The curry salad has a nice blend of flavors. Patty asks me if she should put one of the sandwiches in the refrigerator for me for later. They look and smell delicious, so I tell her that I'd appreciate it. I ask her, "So why did you make the sandwiches if you weren't going to eat any?"

"I'll eat one in a day or so." Patty says, "They freeze really well... The salad doesn't keep as long."

I ask, "So why not just make the sandwiches?"

Patty responds, "Because I wanted to eat something light for lunch. Sure, the sandwiches aren't exactly Big Mac's but they're still more than I want for lunch." Then she adds, "And if you're going to ask why I made so much... I couldn't help it. I got into a cooking mood."

I smile. I know that she hasn't had her morning jog in a few days and she has a date planned for later today; she's trying to keep busy.

I ask Patty, "Any success picking out an outfit for tonight?"

Patty says to me, "Yeah. Pam thinks that I should wear the red dress that I met you all in. Of course, Pam tells me that we'll have to go shopping for more date clothes. According to her, the dress is the only acceptable form of date clothing that I have."

I respond, "I take it you disagree?"

"Not exactly," Patty says to me. "I don't have any date clothes here because I didn't come here for that reason. I do have some, but they're back at my house." She exhales, "Which I would like to see again someday." Patty hastily adds, "No offense, but I do miss my home and my friends."

Patty tells me, "If I have to stay here for long I may rent my place. Warren and Lucy are taking care of it for me but it's not fair to them, they have their own home to look after. Then again, I could rent it only to have it trashed by the tenants."

Claude pops in and looks at us, "What's the topic?"

I say to Claude, "Patty was just telling me about her place out in California."

Patty says, "I'm not sure when or how I'll ever get back home and it's not fair to my friends who are taking care of it for me."

Claude looks at us; more Patty than me and shakes his head. "You're here in Louisiana as long as you're Northman's human."

Patty sighs, "I get that."

Claude raises a brow, "You won't always be his human." We both shift and look at Claude, "Once the lion claims you for himself you can return with him to California."

Patty's mouthful of liquid spurts out. She is at a loss for words. Claude says, "I'm sure they're already negotiating." Patty's eyes go wide.

I say, "You make it sound like Eric would give her up to the highest bidder." I look at Patty, "He would never do such a thing, especially to family."

Claude says, "Northman may agree to let you two love birds be together but he is a vampire sheriff; it would reflect poorly on any supe to give up someone with your talents and not receive some benefit."

I narrow my eyes, "You're really not helping, Claude."

Patty says to herself, "What the hell was I thinking? I agreed to go out on a date with my boss. What game is he playing at? He asks me out but apparently he can just buy me. I think I'm gonna be sick."

I sneer at Claude, "Sometimes you're a fucking idiot." I turn to Patty, "I have seen the way that the lion looks at you; you're not property to him. But he is a supernatural being and has to play the game and jump through all the supernatural bull shit because of who he is and who you are related to." I add, "I might not read shifter thoughts too clearly, but their emotions come through pretty well. Cleander is crazy about you."

Patty has a wry smile, "I wish I knew what my grandma Rose would say about him." She reminds me, "She always knew that Tim and I would never happen even though he was a great guy."

Claude asks, "Did she say anything else?"

Patty's brows draw together, "When Grandma Rose first mentioned it I got really upset with her; Tim and I started to get serious and Grandma Rose said that I would never marry him. She told me that I would marry and have a large family with someone that I hadn't met yet. Grandma Rose said we'd be happy most days. Then she'd tell me that my sign is my answer; whatever that means."

Claude smiles as if he just solved a puzzle. He says to Patty, "Let me guess, you were born in the summer?" Patty nods her head. Claude says, "You're a Leo?"

Her mouth drops, "No... That couldn't be what she meant, could it?"

Claude says, "You're a Leo. Whether or not you want to be you are attracted to a lion as he is to you; I do believe that the fates intend your life mate to be a lion."

Patty starts to hyperventilate. We watch a moment to make sure she's going to be okay. I pull Claude off to another part of the room. "What is wrong with you?"

Claude indicates Patty, "She is the one with the breathing difficulty, cousin."

_Ugh!_ I tell him, "She is going on her fist date with him later today. You come in and the first thing you do is remind her that she is vampire property and mention that she is probably the subject of negotiation; that's strike one. Now, you tell her that you think Cleander is supposed to be her... what? …Her husband? …Her soul-mate?" I say to Claude, "Don't get me wrong; the last bit is great if it's true but it's a lot to dump on a girl... before she goes out on a date with him... for the first time."

Cleander, "Human women always complain that they cannot find a good man or the right man. I would think that a woman would be relieved that she can stop looking."

I say to Claude, "When you next open your mouth you will assure her that she'll have a great time tonight. Don't go jumping the gun and tell her that they'll have a great marriage; stick to the present." Then I add, "And don't remind her that she's vampire property; it just pisses us off."

We walk back to Patty. She's looking at the clock and fidgeting. "Maybe we should do this another time. Last night was the third night; he's got to be tired." Patty looks at me, "Do you think it would be rude to call him and ask to postpone?"

I glare a Claude. Her anxiety is at its peak because of his big mouth. I turn to Patty and smile, "Cleander would have requested a different day or time if the full moon was that big of an issue... it's just a date."

Patty gets up and heads to her room. She is going to shower and then get ready for her date. While the water in the bathroom runs, my phone rings. Ethan Pryce is calling.

Mr. Pryce tells me that his men dropped my mail off at the office. He is calling to tell me that one package is for Patty. There is no return address on the package. One of their Were kin sniffed it; so they know that it is safe. Well, it's not a bomb and it's the same size box as the ones from Maine and (according to his kin) has a similar smell. Mr. Pryce tells me that he's at the office building now. He'll leave the package there if that is what I wish, or he can deliver it to the house.

As long as we know that the package is "safe" I am fine with having it brought here. I'm curious to know who sent her something; Cleander knows this address. For that matter, he can give her things in person. Warren and Lucy only know my Bon Temps address but I don't know why they would send a package without a return address. Given the information told to me on the phone, it was probably Stefan or Alana. I tell him to bring it on over.

I let Claude know that Ethan will be here shortly. Claude and I take out the backgammon game and play while we wait.

Claude leaves the game for a few minutes when he recognizes the sound of the car outside. Claude returns with a small package.

Just as I was told, the package is about the same size as the two that held the pendants. I won't say for certain since I don't have the old packaging with me, but I think the handwriting on this is different. Claude and I resume our game while we wait for Patty.

Claude and I play three rounds before he excuses himself. Claude says that he needs to make a few phone calls; he goes out the back door.

Patty comes into the living room. She looks stunning; it's not surprising that Pam hit on her. Patty looks even better now than she did on that night that she was running from fairies. Her hair is pulled back into a fancy looking up do. _I want to get a closer look to see how she did that._ The red dress fits her well, she has dangling earrings to match her dress and she has on low heel sandals.

She says to me while pulling at her dress, "I have to stop eating so much and I need to run some more. If I gain another pound, I'm going to be too fat to wear this dress."

"Now that the full moon has passed your running days should be back." I tell her, "That dress looks great on you." I foresee some male drooling in the future and a drooling Pam too.

I pick up the package and hand it to her. "Someone sent you something at the Bon Temps address. Were you expecting anything?"

"No." She looks at the package, "There's no return address." Patty opens the package. It's a gold cross nearly identical to my own.

I smile and say to her, "I have one like it." I show her my platinum cross and tell her, "It was a gift from the Main vampires."

Patty says, "My mother had a cross like this; she told me that it was a Spanish design. Her cross is mine now, it's been passed down over a few generations but it'll always be Mom's cross."

"I know what you mean." Much of what I now technically own, I think of as Gran's.

Patty decides to add the gold necklace to her ensemble.

At some point in time Claude moved to the front of the house; he and Cleander enter the front door. _Damn!_

Cleander could easily have a spot in the yearly Fangtasia calendar and not one person would complain that he has a pulse. I wonder if he's done any modeling... _Your husband is in the next room... There's nothing wrong with looking though._ He's wearing a casual outfit; dark slacks with a blue light weight shirt. He looks like he just walked off of a photo shoot for a men's clothing store. When he smiles at Patty, it looks like he's still on the fictional photo shoot. He hands her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Patty and I look for a vase to put them in, but come up empty. I empty a kitchen utensil holder and re-purpose it for now.

Cleander smiles, "I'll remember a vase next time."

Patty chuckles, "I do have some; but they're at my house in California. I'd bet Sookie has one in Bon Temps."

I tell them, "I do." I will not be surprised when she gets more flowers.

The four of us visit for about fifteen minutes and then the couple leaves for their date.

Claude and I watch an episode of "Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?" Evidently neither of us is today. After the show finishes I heat up a chicken sandwich and some grilled vegetables.

Claude takes me up on the offer of vegetables but declines the chicken. After dinner, we start a game of Monopoly.

Once again Claude takes the bag of gold as his token and I take the dog. The turd keeps rolling doubles, landing on a chance space and advancing to go, or landing in the Free Parking. I keep landing on the pay taxes space, Go to Jail, Just visiting, or landing on chance and paying some sort of fine. I'm off to a very poor start.

While we play I ask Claude, "If Patty being a Leo means that she is destined to be with a lion; what does me being an Aquarius mean? ... That Eric is a water bearer?" _It certainly wouldn't be that someone else is my intended. Unless, the fates are sometimes wrong._

Claude says, "You are a Sky Fairy. Aquarius is an air symbol; your fated has a power related to the air; he can fly. If you recall, Niall's seal is that of a bird flying. Northman may not be a bird, but he does fly."

I smile, "So Eric may really be my fated?"

Claude chuckles, "It's a safe bet."

My fifth time going to jail, I ask Claude "Graidy and Niall had planned for Jason and Me as well as the Eriksson's to... um... but what about the Fates?"

Claude says to me, "The Fates are the ones with the final word on things."

"So Graidy and Niall may have made us do things we didn't want to do, but fate would make us end up where we were supposed to anyway?"

"Yes." Claude is finally sent to jail. "He may have gotten you and Joel to produce some children but you would have ended up next to Eric in the end. Just as Patty and Jason probably would have had a lot of children, fate would eventually have stepped in."

"Maybe it did." I say to him, "Fintan kept us hidden from Niall for many years."

Claude adds, "And it was around the time that you met grandfather that the Eriksson's were killed thus preventing you all from copulating with one another."

I ask Claude, "If you really believe that Patty and Cleander are supposed to be together then why did you ask if she could have your child?"

Claude tells me, "I wasn't looking to spend my life with her."

"What about you and Alana?" I am curious, "Is she your fated?"

"I thought so, back when she was alive. All the signs were there." Claude tells me, "She is a vampire now. Her nest mates would rather drain me and we cannot produce children. There is much that we cannot do now."

"Maybe her being Maine's second in command was part of Fate stepping in." I tell him, "She is here representing Maine; if she hadn't come then you two would not have reconnected." I say to him, "I know that you're upset about not having her when she was alive but maybe this was part of the plan for you two. Now you have centuries ahead rather than decades."

Claude wins the game when I go bankrupt. I take out the Yahtzee game. I'm ahead sixty three points when I feel my man's hands massage my shoulders. I say to Eric, "Wanna join?"

He grumbles, "No. Thank you."

"I take it you don't care for the game." I ask him, "Why do you have it?"

"You're right; I do not care for the game. There is little strategy to throwing five dice." He tells me, "It was a gift from Sophie-Ann."

I smirk, "Tell me you played Yahtzee with the queen."

"I did." Eric tells me, "Sophie thought that I should practice before we played again." _In other words, she told him that he sucked at the game._

"I only met her a few times, but I know you were loyal to her and miss her." I prod, "Maybe you could play a round in her memory?"

Eric smirks, "Let me get a blood first." Eric downs his bottle of blood quickly and we play a round of Yahtzee. I get Yahtzee twice this round! Eric's score is only thirty points less than mine.

Claude says "good night" and leaves for work.

Eric asks me about my day and I tell him about Claude's big mouth causing Patty a panic attack. But then his big mouth not only believes that Patty and Cleander are destined but he and I are too.

The doorbell rings. Eric doesn't bother to get up. He simply calls out, "Come in." I race to the door to greet the visitor since Eric is too rude to do so tonight. I say, "Good evening. You just missed Claude. I think he's on his way to Hooligan's if you're looking for him."

Alana says, "Thank you Sookie but I am not looking for him. I am here for the Sheriff."

Eric says to her, "Pam and I have some business to tend to tonight. I'd like you to take over guard duty until Pam can relieve you. There is a guard on duty now, I'll give you her cell number so that you can text her to find her location."

I say to Alana, "that was very sweet of Maine."

She asks me, "What was?"

I tell her, "The cross." Alana smiles; I inform her, "Patty loves it."

Alana's smile fades. "I have nothing against Patty, but the cross was intended for you."

I furrow my brows, "I'm talking about the cross that arrived today. It looks like mine, but it's gold instead of platinum." I tell them, "It was sent Next Day mail to the Bon Temps address. There's no return address on the package." I panic, "Could her necklace have a curse?"

Eric says, "I doubt it if the necklace was not attacked by the property in Bon Temps."

I think for a moment, "Would it attack? The scroll was dedicated with my blood and with yours; what if it doesn't protect everybody?"

Eric asks, "Where did she put the necklace? We'll need to take a look."

I tell them, "She's wearing it."

Alana goes into the kitchen and digs through the trash to find the package. She sniffs it and looks at the writing. Alana announces, "I smell no vampire or shifter scents, but I do smell Melinda." The vampress explains, "Melinda is a very powerful witch. Someone must have paid her very well to do some quick magic and send it out Next Day."

I am worried, "Is she the good kind? Would she curse someone for profit?"

Eric says, "Melinda is not an evil person, but she will do what she believes is necessary. I'll be back in a few minutes." Eric whips out his cell phone and goes into our room for some privacy.

He comes out a few minutes later. "Melinda isn't providing any information." Eric looks at Alana, "Patty is taking the necklace off now. I want you to look at it as soon as you get there. If you cannot determine the nature of the magic in use, do not allow Patty to put it back on. Call me should you learn anything."

Alana nods, "Yes, Sheriff."

Eric and I make our way out the door and head to the office building. I hope that I can focus on the presentations. I try to think of the office employees. Most of the shifters have the day off; I feel bad for the few that don't. For that matter, we (mostly) humans are having a meeting tonight, well beyond their normal working hours. Sure, they all volunteered but I still feel like I should thank them somehow; they're not obligated to come in at this time on a Friday no less. I share this information with Eric.

Eric looks disappointed, "I thought you read over our policies on holiday pay and over time?"

I look at him sideways, "Of course I did."

My vampire says, "Today is a shifter holiday. Normally employees get double time for working a holiday; shifters get triple time when they have to work during a full moon holiday. Today is not a holiday for the humans but they are working overtime; they'll receive time and a half."

"I don't think they know that." I explain, "I asked for volunteers; I didn't say that I wanted them to work per se."

Eric smiles, "That is how you know that each person truly wants to be there." Then he adds, "Or kiss up to the new boss." We chuckle. Eric says, "I'm sure they will be happy to learn that they'll be paid for their time tonight."

We go up to our floor and walk into the conference room. Two guards are on the floor overseeing the activity. Our presenters are setting out their own items while someone from the cafeteria on the main floor sets up a buffet table with goodies.

I haven't met any of the cafeteria workers yet. I introduce myself and talk to Ebaline for a few minutes. Her name is very unique and pretty, she tells me that it was supposed to be Evelyn. The person that wrote her birth certificate didn't speak English very well and didn't consult with anyone about spelling. The family liked it, so they kept it. She says that at least with names like ours we know when someone is talking to us.

Ebaline (AKA Beba) asks me if there is anything more that she can put out for us tonight. I tell her, "no;" there is plenty of drink and food here. I do share with her that Eric has another blood in the mini refrigerator in his office; she should not be offended if he drinks that instead of what she has out.

Beba and I talk for a few more minutes as the room begins to fill in. Lindsey and John greet each person at the door. Many notice that I'm speaking with a cafeteria worker and take that as proof that I am a very nice person. Beba and I finish our talk shortly after she asks me if she may have the purchase information for the new no-brand blood; if Master Northman likes it then they should probably stock it in the cafeteria. I tell her that I'll email it to her.

The group mingles for several minutes before settling down. I spend a minute or two with each person as does Eric. Remy and I act like we're employee and boss but Eric picks up on something; I see it when he looks up at me with a raised brow. _I'm not telling him now; too many people are around. _

The last two people that I speak with before the presentations begin are the presenters themselves. I wish each of them good luck and then call the meeting to open. I make a brief introduction and then take my seat next to Eric as the presentations begin.

Lindsey goes first. Her ideas for the space are awesome; I can't wait to see it. _Wait, I have another presentation after this._ Lindsey tells us about the issues that many centers face and then tells us of her proposed solutions. There are a few questions at the end and she answers them all without hesitation; she's thought of everything.

John is next; he doesn't have a prayer after the last presentation. But he worked hard so I'm going to listen to his ideas too.

I begin to wonder if John has worked as a Disney Imagineer; I'd love to be in his day care center if I was a child. _Aw crap, now I don't know which I like more._ Like Lindsey, John is very well prepared to answer any questions that come his way.

The two presenters step outside while we talk about the two presentations. I love them both; I don't think it is possible to pick one. We discuss what the people like about the presentations and concerns that anyone might still have. I am very glad that there are parents in this group because there are some issues that I would never have thought of.

After discussion, Eric asks me which my favorite is. If I'm honest with myself I am leaning toward Lindsey's; but I question my reason. _Am I trying to prove to myself that I am not holding a grudge? Am I being sexist? _I tell Eric that I'd be happy with either one and this is true; which makes me wonder all the more why I am leaning toward Lindsey's project.

The two presenters come back in. I share with them what we like and the concerns that we have. I then ask the others at the table to write their choice on a slip of paper. Eric and I add our votes too. I am not sure why, but the name that I write is John even though a moment ago I was leaning the other way.

The ballots are collected and then counted. I am very glad to have added Remy to the group as we have fifteen ballots rather than fourteen. By a margin of one, the winning presentation is John's.

Congratulations are given and then we visit for a few minutes. The Day Care Center will be awesome; I cannot wait to see it. I feel bad for Lindsey though. Lindsey worked really hard and if I had not changed my mind at the last minute the project would be hers. _Did I vote against her to get back at her subconsciously? _I try to not second guess my own actions and instead look forward to seeing the new center up and running.

Before anyone leaves, I thank them for their time. Then I tell them that they are being paid, overtime, for coming. I ask Remy if we may have a word in private after everyone leaves.

The guards remain as the clean up begins. The two project managers start gathering their things, a janitor comes up to help with the cleanup and Beba de-constructs the buffet table.

I lead Remy and Eric into my office and close the door. I turn to Eric, "Care to share?" Remy's face is full of shock; he cannot believe that I speak to a vampire this way.

Eric looks from Remy to me, "If you found a problem with the new lead groundkeeper then you should not have Okayed his employment."

"That is not what I am talking about." I tell him, "Eric, Mr. Savoy here is Hadley's ex-husband."

My vampire presses his lips and addresses Remy, "I understand that you have a most remarkable child. Sookie has expressed interest in spending time with him and in helping the young man. I do not envy your position; but at least you are lucky to have a connection to Sookie here."

Remy and I are not completely following. Remy says, "I reckon so, even though they've only met twice so far. It is nice to know that he is not the only one that is... unique."

Eric says, "Let me be clear; if your child is going to be near supernatural beings the chances of his gift being discovered are good. However, if he is around supernaturals that are our allies, then he will be protected."

I add, "And Hunter will feel more normal around them because supernatural people are hard to read."

Eric continues with his statement, "If Hunter stays away from supernatural beings; there is a slight chance that no one will learn of his ability. But he will likely suffer through his formative years as Sookie did."

Remy asks, "What do you mean a slight chance?"

Eric explains, "All it takes is one person in a restaurant or out at the beach talking to another about the strange kid at school... Most supernatural beings have exceptional hearing. It is likely that someone would pay Hunter a visit to determine what made him different."

I offer, "Like how my cousin Hadley blabbed to the queen about her weirdo cousin." I see Remy's face and tell him, "The queen sent a vampire to Bon Temps to meet me and find out if what Hadley said was true."

Remy looks at Eric and thinks, _"At least it worked out for her. But what if it's not someone like Mr. Northman that comes by?" _

As if he is the mind reader of the group Eric says, "I am not the vampire that was sent to acquire her and bring her before the queen."

Remy's mouth goes dry. Eric says, "You need to think carefully on how you wish to proceed. What you decide will determine the type of security needed for your son."

I know that Northman employees are paid well, but not _that _well. Not the blue collar employees. I say softly to Eric so that only he hears, "I doubt he makes enough money to pay for security; unless you have low cost security ideas?"

Eric says, "Hunter is Sookie's family; which in her eyes makes all of us family. If you do not wish this, that is fine. If you are accepting then know this: I take care of my family and will provide both you and your son with protection."

"I know you're overwhelmed." I say to Remy, "Think about it. I'm sure you will think of some questions when you do. Call if you want to talk." Remy's thoughts are going a mile a minute. I ask him, "Are you okay to drive home?"

Remy nods his head. There is so much going on inside, pro and con, that I worry about him being able to concentrate on the road.

We head down in the elevator. Eric hands Remy a card. Eric says to him, "My numbers are on the back."

We part for the evening. I hope that Remy will give what Eric said some thought and decide to let us get together like family. I still have the fire truck that I bought for Hunter; I hope that I am able to give it to him in person.

On our drive to Fangtasia, Eric asks me about Remy. He is curious to know what his misgivings are or if he is leaning a certain way. I tell Eric, "It doesn't feel like he's leaning in any direction. It feels like he's doing circles." I explain some of it; "Remy doesn't know any vampires; Hadley left him before she was turned. What he has heard is not favorable and like most people he has a fear of the unknown. Remy also sees how happy I am with you and knows that Hunter really likes me. He thinks I'm good with Hunter and he wants his son to get whatever help he can in order to deal with his ability. Remy hadn't thought of someone learning about Hunter in the way that was described and the thought scares the crap out of him. He is afraid that he will make the wrong decision and ruin Hunter's life. Right now, Remy fears that either scenario will end up with his son being taken."

Moments before we pull up to Fangtasia, Eric changes the topic. I am certain that the main reason for the topic change is that we are coming within earshot of many vampires.

Eric tells me that he plans to email Lindsey. He wishes her to keep hold of her project; there may be some use for it yet. My vampire says to me, "If this does as well as projected, I may wish to open another center. Since the center will be open during the day, the vampires will have little if any access to them."

I snap my head and look at Eric, "Are you implying that they'd drain children?"

"No implication." Eric tells me, "It is a well known _fact_ that younger humans are tasty, the younger the better."

_Oh my god! What have I done?_ The days are much shorter in the winter months; there will be some overlap in the vampire hours and the day care hours. _Fuck!_ I have to put a stop to the project. Simply cutting back on the hours is risky; what if a parent gets held up somehow and cannot pick up the child on time? There is a system in place to ensure that this is does not become a major issue as it is with some day cares, but accidents do happen. The system is to ensure that none of the humans take advantage and make the workers stay past their regular time; but it doesn't prevent it from ever happening.

"Calm down." Eric informs me, "We don't drain children in Area Five. Humans would become upset if they found out and then our lives would be in even more danger. Also, the tastier the blood, the more difficult it is to stop before draining the person dry. There would be a lot of little corpses around here if not for the rule."

I ask, "What about other parts of the state; Or the Kingdom for that matter?"

"It is perfectly legal, but frowned upon, throughout most of the Kingdom. The areas with the highest vampire population forbid it. Vampires that drain a child within an area where it is forbidden are sent to final death; it is too great a risk for humans to find out. If it happens outside of a populated area and there are no human witnesses, we do nothing other than remind the vampire of the danger posed. If there are witnesses... then we declare the vampire as rouge and help the human authorities to apprehend him. Then, the idiot is subject to human law."

"If you all aren't exactly against draining a child, then why help the humans to catch someone that does?" I look at him for an answer.

Eric replies, "Because we don't want the humans to know this about us; we need to maintain appearances. If a vampire is so careless as to get caught, it puts us all at risk and he deserves his final death."

I narrow my eyes, "You didn't think to share this with me when you asked me to think about..." I mouth, "Getting pregnant."

"That is not an issue." Eric sees my expression, "We will talk some more on this when there are fewer ears."

As we approach the employee entrance Eric says to me, "If you're going to wear the wig and walk down the line tonight then I have something for you to change into when you get back." I turn to look at him as if to ask "Why?" Eric smirks, "It's only a matter of time before someone realizes that the hot woman walking down the line and the celebrity human are one and the same; your clothes, shoes, makeup and jewelry are the same. The wig disguise worked once, but I doubt it will work a second time unless you do a major wardrobe change."

I can see his point. If I want to be able to move around humans, I have to be more careful with my disguise. I put on the wig and head out the door.

Pam nods when we see each other. She does not address me until I make my way back to her with the information that I've picked up. Pam greets me, "Good evening, Mummy. Tell me what you've got so the new guy, Theo can get an idea of how this works. Pam points her thumb to a man of average height and build, with scruffy hair not unlike Sam's but with more red. Theo is a vampire that I have only met in passing.

I inform Pam that there is very little to worry about. There are a handful of underage people on line as normal and I point them out. The only people of interest are two police officers that are posing as a couple. They both have fake identification cards to hide their real names and addresses; the female is underage but her companion is not. The plan is for them to get in and get her to be served alcohol.

Pam handles the prospective patrons on line with a look of disdain and occasionally pops her fangs. Her fang popping is mostly for show. When the two police officers get to her, she looks closely at their identification and the fun begins.

The vampire declares that the identification cards appear fake to her. The two humans begin to protest as many would. Pam calls them on it, the male is wearing different clothes and glasses but she knows who he is. Pam proceeds to recite his real name and address from the "vault" that is her head. _Even I didn't see that coming._ The humans are scrambling for a response.

Pam puts the whammy on the female; she asks the woman how old she is and what she does for a living. The woman answers Pam's questions and then is let out of the glamour. The female officer remembers her answers; both officers are horrified at how this is going.

Pam raises her voice and publicly chastises the couple. She tells them that as police officers they should know better than to try to enter a bar illegally. The male should not be bringing underage females to Fangtasia, What the hell was he thinking? Pam finishes her lecture slash tirade by saying that she will do her civic duty and report the incident.

The patrons that are on line, and hear this, start cheering Pam and jeering the police officers. Pam orders Theo to man the door while she makes the obligatory phone call to the precinct.

A few minutes later Pam returns and informs the officers that someone will be along shortly. I know from their minds that they have colleagues nearby, but none of them show as soon as they can; they take their time. The police that come arrive in a marked car rather than making their unmarked vehicle known.

We greet the new arrivals cordially. They are less than pleased with how tonight has gone for them.

I clap my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter when I see the person approaching from back in the line; he must have gotten in line after Pam started having her fun. Theo and the local policemen look at me. I point at the person approaching. One of the local guys recognizes him and cringes internally.

Senior Trooper Andre Soto identifies himself to the group and offers to help. The other officers thank him for his offer and tell him that they've got it. I read from Andre that he can spot a bug on one of the officers, he quickly figures out what just happened.

I look at Andre, "Is there something that I can do for you, sir?"

Andre looks at me for a moment; he's heard my voice somewhere before. He concentrates on my face and then smiles, "They're handling their own and I am not on duty. Please, call me Andre."

I nod, "Okay, I am surprised to see you here. Were you looking for Jason? He's not big on vampire bars."

Andre tells me, "I was hoping to find Luke and I wanted to thank you all for what you did."

The nearby officers pause for a moment. They cannot think of what Andre might be thanking a vampire for.

Andre says, "I know how you all worked together to save her life. I really appreciate it and I was wrong to assume that it was a vampire that put her in the hospital."

One of the local police addresses Andre, "There's only one woman that I know of to claim that a vampire saved her rather than attacked her." He plants a seed of doubt, "Don't you think it's possible that her _savior _made her _remember_ whatever happened so that she wouldn't press charges on him?"

I look at the man, "You don't know vampires very well. She could have been made to forget it completely or think it was an accident; he didn't glamour that information away because even though it's painful she needs to retain those memories if she is going to testify against him." I add, "And vampires would not want to glamour people into thinking that they're supernatural saviors; they'd never get a break from the requests."

A hefty man standing in line says, "She's not kidding. People call the station all the time now and ask for the vampire fire fighters. They yell at us when we tell them that there aren't any on the team." The fireman looks at Pam and says, "Aren't you one of the vampires that put out the fires?"

Pam maintains a bored look and says to the fireman, "Now why would I do that? We are not in the habit of putting our lives at risk for mortal strangers."

Andre replies, "Does that mean the vampires knew the humans that were in danger during the fires?"

This statement brings about a lot of murmuring. People are now wondering if some places are being targeted because a member (or some members) has a connection to vampires. Until now, it seemed more likely that the places were attacked because of their open dislike, mistrust, and in some cases outright hatred of vampires.

Pam says to Andre, "You can go on in, no charge. Luke will be here in a while; I'll leave a message for him."

I ask Pam, "Since when do you let people in for free?"

Pam smiles, "I do so quite frequently. On Ladies' Night, I let many women inside without charge. Airmen in uniform that come in on Friday's are not charged... I did make an exception for Andre's lack of uniform since the human is your friend and has come here as a thank you."

Pam and I leave the main doorway and head back to Eric's office. I say to her, "Police can come in free?"

Pam smirks, "They can, on Friday's, but they don't. Since drinking while in uniform is frowned upon, we have a policy that will allow them free entrance if they have proof of their employment. The humans in law enforcement have not utilized our offer of free entrance on Friday's." Pam adds, "We do have a handful of fire fighters that come in often."

I knock on the office door and wait until Eric calls for us to enter. I say to Pam, "I don't imagine that many Airmen come here."

Pam opens the door and says, "There are a few; the human ones of course." I guess that makes since seeing as how many of the Airmen around here are werewolves and werewolves aren't too keen on vampires.

My wig comes off as soon as we are inside. Eric shows me the dress that is hanging on a door. It is a gorgeous purple dress with a built in bra, an open back and a front which shows some cleavage. The amount of cleavage shown is sexy, not slutty; I know because Eric would never have me dress like a slut in public.

While I look over the dress and the matching shoes, Eric asks Pam something in that language that they sometimes use. She nods to Eric and then asks me, "May I help you with the dress before I leave for the evening?"

Eric uses his stern and scary voice, "Pamela. Go now."

Pam nods in acquiescence and leaves.

As I kick off my shoes I ask Eric, "What language is it that you and Pam speak when you all are not speaking English?"

Eric replies, "It is most often Old Norse."

I lock the office door before I take off my current ensemble. I ask Eric, "Do you speak Norwegian, Swedish or Denmar... What do they call it?"

He smiles, "Danish. I speak them all. Sometimes Pamela and I speak with a more current Scandinavian Language, but never in public if we wish our conversation to be private."

I say, "I highly doubt that anyone around here would understand what y'all are saying."

Eric chuckles, "That may be but you cannot know what language a person speaks by looking at him."

He watches me shimmy into my dress and then he helps me with my shoes. I look in the mirror; I fit in very well with the Fangtasia-esq work ensemble. But my dress is a dark purple rather than black and has a better cut. This looks more like a date dress than it does a "work in Fangtasia" dress.

Eric looks at me with interest while I check my image in the mirror. "Don't get any ideas just yet buddy, I just got into this dress."

"I do look forward to getting you out of it when we are home." He takes something out of his pocket. It's a small jewelry box. "I'd like to make one more change."

I take the box and open it. I'm torn between yelling at him for wasting money and kissing him fiercely for being so damn sweet. Eric has had a jeweler recreate a pair of my favorite earrings; only the recreation is made with platinum instead of cheap metal and the stones are real rather than fake. I say to him, "Thank you. This is so sweet, but you know I don't have a problem with costume jewelry."

Eric kisses me, "I am aware. If it bothered you, you would not wear it." My facial expression does all the inquiry for me, "You deserve the best. Despite your liking for costume jewelry; the pieces are poorly made. Such pieces do not last long with regular usage."

I get a little teary and tell him, "Maybe I will wear these then." Eric is looking at me to tell him why I'm now teary over some silly earrings. I inform him, "Gran gave them to me to celebrate getting my first job." _The job didn't last for long, but was first nonetheless._

"Thank you, Eric." I tell him, "I love those earrings because they're pretty, even more so 'cause they were from Gran. I'm lucky that they are still around and now they kind of always will be." I then take out the plain studs and replace them with my new earrings.

There is a knock on the door and after a moment Eric calls, "Enter."

Alana enters and addresses us, "Good evening Sheriff, Sookie. Sheriff, may I speak with you in private?"

It must be Sheriff Business so I give them each a look and then say, "I'll be out on the floor." I leave the two to discuss what they will.

Once I'm out on the floor I do a check of the humans in attendance. As far as I can tell nobody underage came in while I was in the back. I do pick up on a major issue when I read the minds of three handsome men. They look like personable all American men. If I don't see Vinny or Thalia, I'll knock on Eric's door and interrupt. I look around for a moment.

Andre and Luke come up to me. Andre asks me if something is wrong. I tell them that I need to speak with Thalia or Vinny. Luke says, "Vinny has off tonight. Thalia is working, but she's working in another location."

I think for a moment, "I know that one of y'all is a police officer with the Shreveport Police Department. Any chance that person is here?"

Luke says, "There are a couple here tonight."

I ask him, "Could you point me in the right direction?"

Luke calls, "Theo. Al. The mistress would like a word."

Vampires, Theo and Al come to where we're standing. Eric suddenly arrives too. Eric asks, "What is going on?"

I tell Eric, "I picked up on something. I'm told that Theo and Al are police officers."

Eric nods his head, "Correct. What did you pick up?"

I describe the three (thirty-something) men sitting at a table checking out the ladies. The men plan to leave with at least one woman tonight. They're deciding on which inebriated woman or women to go up to first.

Theo says, "If she goes willingly it is not against the law."

"I know." I take a deep breath. "The thing is, those guys... they're looking for women that they don't think will be missed. They're thinking about the money they'll make selling the girls to their buyers."

Al asks me, "Are you sure?"

I counter, "You are aware that I'm a telepath, right?"

Then I read from Andre's mind, that the state police have been on the lookout for these guys. Or, he thinks it's these guys. Based on what the feds shared with them, Andre thinks these men are probably the ones that the FBI have been searching for, for the past few years.

Eric says that he'll keep watch on the men and make sure that they don't leave. Then he tells the law enforcement officials that they may use his office to discuss their plan.

Eric and I sit on the stage. Not only do the hard-core fangbangers like seeing him on his throne, but Eric has a fantastic view over the establishment. He monitors their actions and words, while I listen in on their thoughts.

I whisper to Eric, "The girls that they most want are either with a large group or not drunk enough. Two of them have bought drinks and slipped something into the drink; but so far each lady has refused a drink that wasn't served by a waiter or the bartender himself. They're thinking of leaving and trying somewhere else."

Alana comes near the stage, "She and Eric speak in some old language. I'm sure it's not Old Norse, but I don't know what it is."

Stefan's child disappears for at least ten minutes and comes back looking very rosy. I watch as she goes up to the bartender; I cannot hear what she's saying, but she appears to be drunk. Not long after she downs a drink at the bar one of the three men walks up to her.

The man is thinking that she is sufficiently plastered; once she realizes what is going on it'll be too late. Maybe he'll fuck her himself first. Then again, the buyers prefer to break in the girls on their own; they pay a higher price for it. The buyers like teaching the girls to be submissive. _I think I'm going to vomit if I hear much more from any of them._

We watch as the men and Alana, kiss and touch one another at the table. Then they get up to leave. I whisper through clenched teeth, "Eric!"

Eric leans over, kisses my cheek and then says, "She'll be fine. The police are following them, and she is vampire which gives her an advantage."

I need to change the subject or else I'll go crazy thinking about this. I say to Eric, "You knew who Remy was."

"I knew who he was when I encouraged him to apply for the position." Eric tells me, "I did not know who he was when we first met. Once I found out that you had a small cousin and that Hadley was the mother, it was a simple matter of looking up marriage records. Once I had his name, he was easy to find."

I chuckle, "Because you had his records."

"No, I did not." Eric tells me, "His boss had recently let him go due to their budget cuts. Recently, work on our properties has not been up to its usual standard. I did some investigating and found that one of the regular crew members had been laid off. I investigated some more to find out who this person was; that information came very near to the same time that I found the name of Hadley's ex."

"Wow." I change topics, "Did you find out anymore about the cross?"

Eric frowns, "Yes. But let's not discuss that now." He changes topics. "Patty called while I was in the office. Her date is going a bit longer than expected, but she will be home long before we are."

I say to him, "I take it they're having a good time?"

He answers, "It seems that way."

Eric looks at me, "Care to dance?"

I smile, "I'd love to dance." The song that is playing ends and one with a Latin beat comes on next.

Eric says, "Do you know the Salsa?"

I tell him, "I know the basics, nothing fancy."

We start with just the basics; this is not a dance that I've done often. Then, Eric introduces me to a new move and we practice it a few times before he adds another. The DJ blends the first song with the second and the second with the third; there is no break until the third song ends. I am having a great time dancing with my man and learning new moves. When we stop the room fills with applause.

I was so absorbed in my own little Eric bubble that I barely noticed the people gathering near the stage. There are a lot of cheers for us and we take a bow. I have to say that as fun as that was, it was a bit embarrassing. Then again, the dance that Tara and I once did in a bar (the same one we did back in high school) truly was a dance to be embarrassed about. This instance is embarrassing mostly because I didn't realize how many people were watching until we were done.

Everyone settles down. I thank Eric and ask him which dance is next on his agenda. He asks me what I'd like to learn; if it's one he doesn't know then we will both take lessons.

I think that over. Dancing lessons by Eric are fun; I'm sure lessons with him as a student would be too. I consider asking him what dances he is not familiar with. Then I change my mind. Instead I ask him, "Can you teach me a Scandinavian dance?"

Eric's face lights up with amusement, "Do you have any particular dance in mind?"

My only response is, "No." I don't know of any Scandinavian dances, or if I do I don't know that they are Scandinavian.

Eric walks to the DJ and speaks to him for a moment. When he returns Eric tells me, "We will need the appropriate music."

My dead guy and I move to sit at our booth. We sit in amiable silence for several minutes. Eric notes the time and says that he will soon go into the office to take care of some things as the place closes for the night.

"Sheriff, Mrs. Northman." Bill greets us. He is wearing casual clothing and he carries a laptop briefcase. He waits for Eric to acknowledge him and then he speaks. "I have come across some information." He adds cryptically, "Regarding your family."

Eric declares, "Let's go into my office."

Bill actually waits for permission to speak. When Eric gives it to him Bill says, "Alana found it curious that her former husband was so interested in Patty. She told you about the cross?"

Eric says, "Indeed. De Castro did not deny sending it to her; in fact he claims that it has a protective spell."

Bill informs us, "I did some digging on Patty and came up with very little initially. Then I looked into her family tree. Her father's side of the family was mainly Scandinavian. Her mother however, was one quarter fairy and three quarters human."

Eric says in a flat tone, "We know this already."

"Of course you know that her maternal grandmother was half fairy." Bill adds, "But did you know that her maternal grandfather was a third generation American, from Spain?"

Eric reminds him, "There are many people in Spain."

Bill responds, "Yes, but if you look back far enough you will see the surname Castro in Patty's family tree."

Eric raises his brows, "De Castro believes that he too is related to Patty?"

"I believe so." Bill explains, "Alana told me that he was obsessed with tracking his living human descendants when the two were married. I believe that this may still be the case. I have not found a definitive link between the two but he may have." Bill looks at me and then at Eric, "I thought that you should be aware of the possibility before he shows up and demands that you give her to him."

The Sheriff uses his business voice, "Thank you for sharing this information."

Bill nods in response. He has an odd look upon his face.

Eric asks, "Is there more?"

"Regarding Patty, no;" Bill proceeds to open one of the pockets in his laptop case. He pulls out a large envelope. He looks at me for several seconds and then looks at Eric. Though his next words are said while he's looking at Eric, I feel as if he is addressing both of us. "I thought you might also benefit from this information." He hands the envelope to Eric.

Eric opens the envelope. He reads much of the first page and flips to read some of the others. Through our bond I can feel his joy. _What the hell?_ Eric swallows, he looks almost speechless. He says to Bill, "This is well above and beyond. This will never be forgotten."

Bill isn't nearly as thrilled as Eric. He simply states, "I believed you would appreciate the gesture, Sheriff."

Eric corrects him, "Eric." _Whoa!_ I am very curious about those papers. Eric sees my questioning expression. He tells me, "Bill just gave us a most wonderful gift." Eric does not elaborate nor does Bill.

Since Eric is not telling and neither is Bill, then my guess is that the "us" that the gift is for is the Area Five vampires, rather than Eric and me. I'm still very curious but I can deal with not knowing. I think if Eric were any happier, he'd kiss Bill. I start to chuckle at the thought and both men turn to look at me. _Oh well._

Bill and I leave the office while Eric tends to some business. The bar is closed now and the last few people are paying their tabs and leaving.

"I don't know what all that was about with those papers, but whatever it was you made his night." I tell Bill, "Thank you."

Bill says, "You are most welcome."

I ask him, "How are things with you and Alana?"

Bill replies, "Better than I would have thought. I only agreed to the arrangement because of King Stefan; he is a remarkable vampire."

I'm curious, "Will you have to go to Maine with Alana?"

Bill says to me, "If she returns, then yes. She has been in Maine for many decades. Alana and the King have been training someone for about half a century to take her place." My ex changes topics and says to me, "I need to take my leave if I'm to make it back before dawn; some vampires know what a speed limit is."

I chuckle, "Good night Bill."

Bill responds, "Good night."

Roughly forty minutes later Eric and I enter the house. The guards that followed us take off once we're inside.

Pam greets us, "Patty just finished taking a shower." Pam looks at Eric and tells him, "You barn is annoyingly happy." I can't help but laugh. I try to stifle it when I see that Maggie and Fiona are sleeping on the sofa bed.

Pam says to us, "Leona is here too. They are all in bed but some are feigning sleep at the moment. I suspect that they have heard enough from Patty tonight and wish her to think they're sleeping."

Fiona sits up, "Are you saying that we're cowards; that we cannot put up with a human's silliness?"

Maggie puts in her two cents, "It's a nice look on her. And no, we were not pretending to sleep. We were asleep, and now we're not."

Patty comes out, tiptoeing until she sees that the guards in the living room are awake. She has a broad smile and greets us with a hug. I return the smile, "I take it you had a good time."

Patty says, "I did. We did. Well, I think he did too."

Pam reminds her, "You two have plans for Sunday; He would not have asked if he hadn't had a good time."

Patty smiles, "I know." She then says, "The only bump was when Alana found us and asked to see the cross. She said it wasn't from Maine. Knowing some of the stuff that can happen I was kind of scared to think that I might be wearing a cursed object. But Cleander helped me to stay calm and things got better again once it was off my neck."

She smiles with her eyes, "He is so sweet. Cleander is even helping your brother out on Sunday."

I ask, "What's Sunday?"

"Linda asked Jason to go to church with her." Patty explains for anyone that does not know, "None of his panther buddies will go with him because it's a Catholic service. He hasn't met her parents yet and Cleander says that there is a right way and a wrong way to meet a fellow feline shifter. Plus, Cleander's already met the Sotos."

I ask Patty, "Do you think Jason knows?" We discussed it the night that Jason and the younger Sotos came for dinner. But that discussion was after they all left.

Patty thinks for a moment, "I think so but I can't say for sure."

Eric offers, "If he has been around his woman since he made the complete change, then surely he has detected their scents on her."

Patty yawns. I say to her, "We can catch up in the morning."

She looks from me to Eric and back. "Good night." Patty playfully dances back to her room. _And she says she doesn't dance._

Eric and I go into our room. Eric draws a bath and then helps me out of my dress, panties, bra and shoes. We enter the tub together and Eric gives me a Queen's thorough cleaning. I give him the King's treatment. This is starting to make me think of something, but it's not quite at the forefront of my thoughts yet.

Drying off is also a rather erotic experience. No body part remains untouched. Eric says that he wants to put lotion on me and give me a massage after we towel dry.

The massage is so relaxing that I want to fall asleep, but it is so erotic that I am also horny. Eric spends at least three quarters of an hour rubbing my body. It is blissful torture.

The emotions rolling off of Eric are incredible; love, lust possessiveness, protectiveness, all these and more are always coming from Eric in some degree when we are together. Tonight, it feels like his emotions have been supercharged. When he finally enters me I also feel a strong sense of determination; it's in his actions as he pounds into me and it's in our bond. I hold onto him for dear life as I scream louder than I ever have before.

Dear Lord, if this is a product of glamour: Sign me up for more! _No Sookie, that's not your brain talking._ Eric holds me while I come down from my high. He says, "You're emotions confuse me."

I don't want to hurt his feelings, but if I lie he'll know. I tell him, "I was just wondering if this is real or if it's glamour. Don't get me wrong, it's great every time we're together. But this time was more intense than normal, like I was going to explode into a bright light or that my head was going to pop off, or..."

Eric leans in and turns me a bit so that I can look at him. "That was not glamour." He says, "That was us."


	30. Infiltrator

**8/15/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_**FYI**__ I changed my Avatar photo to that of a statue in the Sabatini Gardens. Only part of the photo shows up, but there is a link to it in my profile. Why is that my Avatar? …Because I'm a wee bit obsessed with SVM at the moment. He-he_

_The sculpture is of Felipe II of Spain. The artist that made the piece was __**Felipe de Castro**__._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world, a lot. _

_

* * *

_

(30) Infiltrator

The smell of food baking in the oven is not overpowering with the door closed, but I can smell it almost as well as I can the coffee. I didn't take any of Eric's blood but I feel energized and happy. Even now, there is some happiness coming from my dead husband.

I stretch and then pull it back in; I'm not just energized and happy. I am also sore. I am too happy to care about any soreness. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the day.

Fiona greets me with a cheerful smile, "Sleep well?"

Well if this isn't embarrassing, I don't know what is. She is obviously referring to my time in bed with Eric last night. I blush and say, "I did." I ask her, "Where are the others?"

Fiona tells me, "They went for a jog. They'll be back soon."

I ask Fiona, "How was the last night of the full moon for you?"

Fiona responds, "Not to brag but I'd say it was about as well as your night last night." Fiona and Robbie went to his place come dawn on Friday; they didn't leave his house until after the sun went down. _Yep, she had her good time too._

Patty, Leona and Maggie enter. They all give me knowing looks; but at least they look happy for me rather than peeved that I (okay, Eric and I) interrupted their sleep last night. I turn red all over again.

They all take in my red face and smile. Maggie says to me, "If it will help I'll buy us some ear plugs. The next time he walks into the house like he did last night, we'll know to use them."

Patty says, "It seems like yesterday was good for all of us. What got him in such a good mood?" Then she says, "You don't have to tell me..."

I tell them, "I don't actually know. Last night was fine overall but it was like he took a happy pill after Bill's visit."

Patty says, "Bill? From what I've heard, Eric can't stand him."

I nod my head, "Last night was like a scene from the Twilight Zone." I tell them, "First thing y'all should know is that Bill has hardly ever addressed Eric by his title until recently; that in itself is a big change."

Patty says, "Pam tells me that he doesn't show the Sheriff the proper respect."

I tell her, "Yeah, but now, it's like Invasion of the Pod People; he addresses Eric as any other area vampire would and he even waits for Eric to acknowledge him before speaking."

Fiona says, "That should only make your husband's ire for him lessen, not totally diminish it and make him happier than a sex crazed teen."

Patty asks, "What happened? Please don't tell me that vampires can get high on drugs."

"Not that I am aware of." I say to address the last part. Then I tell them, "Bill came in with some information about de Castro. We still don't know what the information means or if it will affect anything. That just gave us more questions, really." I smile as I recall Eric's reaction. "Then, Bill pulled out an envelope and handed it to Eric. Eric looked over the papers and then his face lit up like a light bulb." I smile and shake my head in continued disbelief, "It's like their whole relationship changed right there. Suddenly, Bill wasn't just some peon vampire; he was _valued? Befriended?_ I'm not quite sure, but there was a major shift."

Maggie says, "You're happy that Northman is happy."

I tell her, "I am. I kind of wish that I knew why, but since he didn't tell me I'm guessing it's vampire business."

Fiona offers, "Maybe Compton had some valuable intelligence."

I say out loud, more to myself than to anyone in the room. "Maybe," I don't fully believe it though. If Eric got that happy over vampire business then it must be the mother of all information; like he's going to be made King. Then again, Eric has told me that being a monarch is not on his To Do list.

Eric does not often show his emotions around people. He lets me in more than anyone else aside from his children. That alone makes me think that the information may have been personal. I don't see how it could be about me. We already discussed Patty. I panic for a moment when a possible scenario comes to me; an old flame wants to reconnect with Eric. _Don't go there Sookie; there's no reason to think like that._ _Besides, he fucked you until you about went mad last night; you, not anyone else. So let this train of thought go._

Patty asks, "How were the presentations last night?"

I look at her, "You're asking me about work? I should be asking you about your date."

She smiles, "You worked really hard on your proposal and I know that you were looking forward to the presentations. I hope that it went well; you deserve it." Her eyes dart around a little and she adds, "Also, I'm trying not to be one of those girls that annoy people with every last detail of the date that she just went on and shows no interest in others."

I smile at Patty, "I'll tell you but then you have to tell me."

Patty blushes a little, "Okay, well Leona may want to leave the room or go outside when it's my turn 'cause I think I talked her ears off when I got back. Also, I may have to wait until tonight to tell you about my date; there's some work I need to get done and Joey is going to meet Leona and me in an hour."

I ask, "What about Cleander?"

Patty frowns slightly, "He has some business to take care of. So, how did those presentations go?"

I tell her. In fact, I tell them all. Maggie and Fiona helped me put together my proposal; they deserve to know what is coming of it. I tell them about both presentations being fantastic. I describe to them some of the things that Lindsey had proposed and some of the ones that John had proposed. I tell them how glad I was to have parents with me and that I thought to put it to a vote.

Then I tell them, "I am so glad that when Remy came to interview for the lead groundkeeper that I thought to invite him to the meeting. John won by just one vote; if there had been an even number of us I don't know what I would have done." Then I look at Leona and Patty, "Remy is the lead groundkeeper for Northman Enterprise. He'll put together the crews to work on the properties. I think Eric is going to have him oversee the landscaping at the farmhouse once the construction is done."

We separate for a few minutes; I tidy up in the kitchen and then go into my room to decide what I'll wear for the day. I choose a shorts and shirt ensemble perfect for the day. There is a knock at my door. I open it; it's Patty. She says, "I don't have long before the guard is here."

I take the hint and allow her to come in. Sure, the guards can eavesdrop if they want to but at least we feel like it's a private conversation. Patty takes a breath, "You have put up with me and listened to my crazy talk and I appreciate it." She rubs her lips together trying to figure out how to word her thoughts, "I know that I don't... I haven't had all... I am not as experienced with some things so it might be hard for me to relate. But, if you need an ear I'll listen."

This is sweet, though I am not sure where it is coming from. I tell her, "Thank you."

Patty tells me, "The other day you said that Eric gave you a choice of some kind. The expression on your face told me that you probably wanted to talk to someone. I figure that you probably called Tara or Amelia, but I want you to know that I'm here too if you want. As you say; we're family."

My eyes swell with tears. I give her a hug. "Thank you, Patty. That means a lot."

There is a knock at the door. We figure it's one of the guards letting Patty know that the werewolf guard is here. We open the door. I would follow her out of the bedroom but the cell phone rings. We say a quick "good bye" and then I answer the phone.

I answer the phone a moment after looking at the screen telling me who the caller is, "Hello Sam."

Sam says to me, "Hello, Cher. How are things with you?"

"Very well thank you." I know Sam is calling for a reason, but it's only polite to catch up first. I ask him, "And you?"

"I'm doing pretty well myself. Merlotte's just took on Beatrice full time." When Sam hired her, it was intended to be part time and temporary. "We miss you back here, but you seem to like your fancy new job with the vampire."

"Yes. I do like my job." Before Eric and I were together, Sam and I talked a lot. Now that has changed. I understand it; we don't work together anymore, we don't see each other nearly as much as we used to, and he and Eric are different... types of people. Their peoples have a natural dislike for one another even though they do sometimes work together on a common goal. Sam isn't calling for a social visit. So I ask him, "What's up, Sam?"

Sam says to me, "Eric's day man Bobby... Does he have a substance abuse problem or a history of mental health issues?"

I respond, "No. Eric would not hire a junky. People with substance problems often have problems at work; Eric wouldn't have hired him."

Sam says, "I didn't think that was the case."

Next I tell Sam, "Bobby has no record of mental health issues." My voice implicates that _I_ think he has issues even if they are not documented. Then I say, "Why? What has he done?"

"He's ordered a case of that blood my partners and I are bottling." Eric explains, "He's offering a good tip if I deliver it... to Bill Compton. Now last I checked Northman wasn't too fond of Vampire Bill. You might understand why I am hesitant to fill the order. Supposedly the request is from Northman, but I have a hard time believing that."

I let out a long sigh, "Believe it. Bill did something for Eric last night; I guess Eric is sending him the blood as a thank you."

Sam quips, "Wow, I guess hell froze over."

"That it did." I laugh. Things are a bit strange lately. We finish our conversation and hang up.

Now that our conversation is over I realize how tense I was while we were talking. I think that part of me was expecting Sam to mention the sperm donor thing. Pam said that she hadn't mentioned it to Sam, but that was then; she might have said something to him since. If she did talk to him, or God forbid, ask him Sam did not let on.

Patty is right; I need someone to talk to. I could call Tara but she is at work right now. On a slow day I might call to chat, but Saturday is her busiest day of the week. Also, Tara isn't too keen on vampires she might not be the best choice when it comes to talking about having kids. I could call Amelia, but I won't.

It has not been all that long since the love of her life died. They had dreamed of a life together and sharing a family. I can't talk to Amelia about having a family with Eric; I just can't.

I suppose I could call Octavia. We got to know each other pretty well. We weren't roomies for very long but we did become good friends. But we didn't talk about relationships much. That kind of talk was between her pupil Amelia and me. It would be weird to call her now for that kind of chat.

None of my other friends are close enough to me that I want to talk to them about it. Halleigh would probably be sweet and listen, but we've never had that kind of relationship either. Besides, she has very little to do with the supernatural world so she knows little about the social workings. Halleigh could say something innocently only to have the wrong supernatural person hear it. It can't be her either.

I could wait until evening and speak to Pam. But again, Pam and I don't have that kind of relationship. Plus, she is biased; she would side with Eric.

I decide to distract myself with shopping. Some furniture is going to be delivered to the Ben Temps property soon; today I think. But there is still so much more to get. For one, both kitchens still need cookware, dishes, utensils and glasses. Both kitchen areas still need a table too as none has yet been picked out.

After I inform the guards of what I'd like to do, I return to my room and put on the cross from Maine. Fiona then tells me that Gene, Robbie, Daryl and Joshua will be here shortly.

I exit the room and as we wait I say to her, "An entourage of six? Don't you think that sending four guards is over kill?"

Fiona says, "Since the days are so long it is unlikely that a vampire will take any action. If the King or another vampire is planning something he will likely wait until there is less daylight before making any bold moves. However, if someone was to make a move on you now Northman has several hours still before he can do anything about it."

Maggie explains, "The more guards you have the less likely that something will happen to you; like being taken. The first minutes after abduction are crucial; the longer the person is gone the less likely she will be seen again."

I swallow, "Is there such a threat against me?"

Maggie responds, "We do not wish to take any chances."

I narrow my eyes, she evaded my question. I respond, "Maybe we should stay inside for the day."

Fiona shakes her head, "So that you can go stir crazy on a beautiful June day? I don't think so, besides the guys are here."

We go to a few stores. The pots, pans, casserole dishes, measuring cups... I buy at least two of each type of cookware. I find some nice everyday plates, stainless steel utensils and glasses for the guards' building. For the guest house which has a mini vampire floor, I find glasses that I think would be fancy enough for the vampires that I know. I also find some plates and utensils that might be used by breathing guests in addition to the help living on the top floor. I make sure to add a few plastic plates and cups for the kids.

When we are in Marshall's I find a few things to buy. One is a print of wolves at play; another shows a wolf with his hackles up... I buy a few different prints; each illustrates some aspect of a wolf's life. I also buy several picture frames. Some of those frames will be used in the guest house; others will be in the guards' house.

One of the last places that we go to is a bedding and bath store. I pick out bathroom sets for the bathrooms in both houses and then pick out towels. I know how picky Eric and Bill are with their bathroom towels. I find towels that I know they would like and buy lots of them for each house.

We head to Bon Temps to drop off the goods. I don't know if the painting and floors are put in yet. Some of it was done when Stefan showed me around but I don't know how much more (if any) has been done since. I may have to dump the stuff in the main house. I call Alcide while we are on the road.

Yes, I will see for myself real soon. But if I need to store this stuff in the main house then I have to plan where I'll put it all. I've collected a lot of stuff and at the moment I am thankful that the other guards came in two trucks; both trucks have stuff in the back.

Alcide tells me that the painting is done and the floors are in. Most of the furniture has come in too. All rooms have wiring, but some of them still need the chandelier, sconces, lamps or whatever it is that was picked out. The kitchens have lighting in the cooking area, light that will go over the table is being installed as we speak (the man doing it is working in the guards' building first). Bathroom lighting is done in all bathrooms, the bedrooms are still dark.

The next few minutes are quiet as we make our way to Hummingbird Drive. Our car slows for the road crew. It's not Jason's group and I don't recognize any of them. Something doesn't feel right; I try to listen with my other sense. They're all shifters of some kind. I sit up and stiffen. I inform them, "Jason never said anything about other shifters working on a Parish road crew."

The guards are on alert as soon as we start slowing down. Now, Maggie and Fiona are having me get down in the seat. We pass by a man slowly and as we do he changes the sign to "STOP" so that the guard trucks will be farther from us. Joshua does some sort of hand signal and guns the engine.

I can't see anything now. Maggie and Fiona are keeping me too wrapped up. There is a lot of screaming and shouting and roaring of engines. Our car hits something and keeps going. I sense the change when we turn off of the paved road; we must be on my driveway.

Joshua bellows orders. Maggie and Fiona are to take me into the guest house. We hurry inside, leaving behind everything in the car and the trucks. _Did they even make it onto the property?_ I hear the high pitch squeal of a hurt wolf. _Please don't let it be one of ours._

Maggie and Fiona change their stance; they're even more protective. Fiona informs me, "There are more shifters on the property." _Fuck._

Maggie's phone rings. She looks at it and then answers. Her conversation is short but she got plenty of information.

Maggie says, "That was Alcide. He's on his way, so are more reinforcements."

I wriggle out from between my guards and find my way down stairs to the vampire floor, the ladies follow. When I turn to hurry down a hallway instead of entering the panic room, the guards start to protest.

I tell them, "I want to see what is going on." Knowing Eric, the first fully functional room was the security office. Stefan is inside monitoring the events.

There are many screens to look at. I point to the one that shows a number of guards outside of my house and ask, "Who are they?"

"My security entourage mostly;" Stefan informs me, "And a few loyal friends. Their presence is a pleasant surprise. Alana told me about the gift that you're wearing." He indicates the cross, "It seems to be working as expected."

I mentally shake off my stun and look at a camera angled at the road. One of the trucks is still in the road and there is fighting all around. In another direction is a vehicle that also has a lot of action going on, but the view is partially obstructed by one of the fake road crew's vans. I point, "Do we know who is in there?"

Stefan says to me, "That is Patty's car."

Now would be a good time to have a storm. If a storm were here I could direct the lightening and zap the bastards. There has to be something I can do, right?

Here in this room and on the television screens, I see that all of the shifters change body movement. I ask, "What? What's going on?"

Maggie says, "The air outside is changing quickly. Something is headed this way."

I smile to myself; maybe I can do something. On the screen with the obstruction I see someone moving about wildly as her arms burn; someone with her tries to put out the flames on her arms. A fire ball is thrown off screen. It reappears in the screen with the truck. Patty hits someone in the ass with a fire ball.

I keep thinking of a great storm that can either zap some people or send them flying through the air. The images on the screens get darker; clouds are gathering.

There is a sound outside. I've heard one similar to it before; it's a lion's roar. The lion is pissed. On five different screens I see shifter bodies collide. On one screen I can now see Cleander; he takes down five enemy wolves but then three people in human form take silver to him. One of them changes into a small furry animal. A fireball hits it and consumes the creature. The two people remaining with Cleander drop the chains and run when they see another fireball headed their way.

Patty is now in view. The guards surrounding her are trying to get her onto the property. The wolf near Patty is attacked by another wolf. A panther that I do not recognize jumps onto the attacking wolf. The cat bites the top of his head; the body slumps immediately.

"Fascinating, I have heard of it but never had occasion to witness it." Leona tells me, "Jaguars don't often kill like the rest of us; they kill by biting through the skull."

Cleander takes the space next to Patty as the wolves and cats fight it out. Patty starts to throw a fireball, but suddenly there are many in the mix and she can't tell who to target. Two wolves fall. Then the large cat falls back to be near Patty. The enemy wolves turn and advance on the felines, and the Flame Thrower.

On the other cameras, I see that there are four more large cats. I recognize Calvin. I recognize Alcide in his wolf form; this makes it slightly easier for me to know who to root for. The wolves that are fighting next to him would be on our team and those fighting against, not. It is of very little help with all of the fur flying, but at least it's something.

The Hotshot crew helps the Long Tooth Pack and together they kill the enemy wolves near to them. The panthers and the wolves then move toward Patty and the other felines; to offer additional help in that area. I hope Patty knows that all of the cats are on our side.

The enemy wolves leap at their prey and I panic. I bet they're trying to kill them before the others can get close enough to stop it. In my panic two things happen; Patty sends out a massive fireball that consumes three enemy wolves before they're fully airborne and the shifters go flying in opposite directions.

"Oh shit," Is all that I can manage to say. I wanted to help them; get the good guys on the property and toss the others away. I managed to separate them, but the enemy wolves went flying onto my property rather than away from it. My people were pushed back away from the property; it was the opposite of what I was hoping. I was hoping that the property might help my guards; Claude did say that it would fight for me.

We look in shock and in awe at what comes next. The roots of the trees and plants wrap around the enemy wolves and kill them.

Stefan says in genuine amazement, "Damn! You really do have a fortress here. You should still stay inside until the area has been declared safe."

I watch on the camera as the aftermath begins. Several shifters are limping. The two wolves that went down near Patty have changed back. I gasp and cry for them. Joey and Daryl; I pray that they are not dead.

One of the wolves goes to the bodies while the others sniff and check out the rest of the area. The wolf howls and it is filled with sorrow. With a soft voice Fiona tells me, "They are dead." More howling fills the air as the pack mourns its loss.

I watch as Calvin finds Alcide and then the two change back into human form to better communicate. While they talk, I watch as the other panthers move about. One in particular seems to be looking for something and I think he's following a trail. Stefan says, "You're fine now."

Maggie, Fiona and I walk up the stairs. Fiona says, "Your brother is here; he's checking up on you." We walk out of the guards' building.

The three hundred and something pound cat quickly moves its head to see me in front of the guards' house rather than at the guest house. He is the one that was following a scent. He followed me from the car to the guest house, but since he didn't go inside he didn't know that I used a tunnel to go next door. I look at the massive cat and then at my guards. They smile and nod. I look at the cat, "Jason?"

The cat bobs his head in a very non feline manner. Then he makes a funny noise and I have no idea what to make of it. Leona comes near me, "he's happy to see you." _Gee, I never thought I'd need a translator to communicate with my own brother._

_Fiona and Maggie start to move off. Fiona begins to mourn with her pack. I walk over to Jason._

I tell my brother, "I'm happy to see you too." I look him over and he looks back at me. I tell him, "I want to make sure you're okay." I give him a hug. When I do I read very clearly that he's happy that I am okay and that he thinks it's funny that I worry about a brother that cracks enemy skulls. _Was that Jason that I saw jumping on the wolf that jumped on Joey (or was it Daryl)?_

I tell Jason that if he is sticking around for a while and plans to change back I'm sure there are some clothes in the house that he can wear. Jason moves his head kind of like my cat Tina used to when she wanted me to pet her. I can't help but chuckle.

Like with other shifters, I can read Jason pretty well if we're in contact or if he wants me to hear him. He refers to my chuckle, "_You were just thinking about Tina, weren't you?_" I can't help but stifle another chuckle. Jason quips, "_At least I don't have to use a litter box. As for sticking around; I'll have to check with Calvin first. Love ya, Sook_."

He is so happy. Jason is happy that I am safe and he is happy that he is a panther and he is happy that he finally got to get in on some real action with the rest of the Pride. I smile; I'm happy for him and I hope that happiness lasts a while longer. I tell him, "I love you too, Jas."

Vehicles start moving out from the street. The ones that are from the faux road crew are moved somewhere else. The two pickups, Patty's car, Alcide's car and Cleander's car are all brought in and parked on the property.

Many people have changed form and there are lots of naked bodies walking around. The shifters are beginning to dig into their cars or hiding spaces on the property to pull out the extra set of clothing that many keep with them.

If not for the circumstances I might be laughing at what I see next. Patty is looking Cleander over for any injuries and telling him that his wounds need to be cleaned. She completely disregards the fact that he is naked; until he pulls out his spare clothes. Once she sees his clothes in his hands, Patty becomes self conscious around him and starts looking everywhere but at his body.

Before he puts on any clothes there is screaming not far off. I see a man being pulled down by the roots of the plants. _I thought they were all killed. _He yells and screams that someone has put the curse on him.

I say aloud for the, um, property to hear, "If you could just hold him for now that would be great. I know Eric and the guards will want information from him." Then, I walk toward the area but do not get too close.

We all gather around as the man screams that someone's curse isn't working right. I look at the man, "My estate can sense when someone or something poses a danger. Right now, that is you." His eyes go wide.

The Shreveport Pack is in shock and they are angry; a member of their own pack sought to harm a Friend of the Pack! _His future is not looking too good._ I say to Alcide, "Eric will want to talk to him." Alcide certainly knows this but I figure it might be good to remind him before his anger takes over and he kills the guy. He'll probably not live to see tomorrow anyway.

Alcide says, "He's ours to kill. But I will allow Northman to question him first. In the meantime, I have some questions of my own." He sets his eyes on the doomed werewolf, "Starting with who the hell he is working for."

I respond, "Whatever you have to do to get the information." Then I turn to walk away.

Cleander says to Patty, "You don't need to see this." Patty turns to leave and as she does she unintentionally gets an eyeful of Cleander. Her eyes bulge before darting to look somewhere else. I'm not sure if Cleander notices.

I'm itching for something to do. I'm too hyped to sit on my ass. The place is too clean on the inside for me to go to town there. I grab some of my dish washing items and head out to the guards' building. _Note to self: Both kitchens will need dish soap, sponges, dishwasher detergent and dish towels._

I temporarily place the items from my kitchen in here and then go out to the truck that has the dishes and cookware for this building. Maggie sees what I am doing and asks if I need anything. I tell her about my mental note and that I'm just trying to keep busy. Maggie tells me that she'll go get those items now if I'd like; it will be one less thing on my mind. That's fine with me.

Maggie makes a run to the store while I start pulling dishes out of the boxes. I load up the dishwasher and let it run while I prepare the cabinets. Since I'm not the one that will be living here I don't care if someone changes where I place things but I do want to have their kitchen fully functional and equipped as soon as I can.

The next thing that I do is hand wash the pots and pans that are not supposed to be machine washed. I dry them and then put them away. Maggie comes in with an arm load of supplies.

She asks me where I want her to place some of the items. I tell her, "You're going to be using it a lot more than me. I'll leave that up to you and the rest of you that will be staying here."

After the items are put away Maggie disposes of the trash created and then takes the supplies from the farmhouse back to where they belong.

I enlist the help of a Were and bring in the table and chairs. Some assembly is required. I have to go out to the tool shed first to get the tools I'll need. One of the Weres comes in with a toolbox, "I thought you might like some help."

I appreciate his offer. Even more, I appreciate that he doesn't try to completely take over as I know some men do. Together we count out the pieces, share the tools and hold parts together while the other person puts in a screw. We've seen each other at pack events, but I do not know him outside of that.

Gavin is a distant cousin to Joey. The two were best friends. He can't wait until the pack can have a go at the traitor; who knows what inside information helped to plan this attack. Gavin tells me that Daryl and Joey's closest kin will likely be the first allowed to attack. He'll cheer on as Andy moves in, even if Andy isn't his favorite guy. _I sense there's more to that story._

Maggie comes in, "Any idea what you want for dinner, boss?"

I tell her, "I haven't even thought about it. We probably should eat though; we haven't eaten since this morning."

The last time this many shifters were over, we had a barbecue. Sam brought over his industrial sized monstrosity and several people brought food with them. This time is different; my family size grill is the only one I've got on the premises at the moment. Anyone that would have made something is already here, there is no designated area for eating outside since the construction vehicles tore it up... if we all eat here, there are too many of us to fit inside; we'd have to sit out on the grass.

I look at Maggie, "I'd like to at least feed everybody, but I'm not sure how to go about that with so little time to think about it. Especially since the area that had the picnic table is now a swimming pool."

Maggie chuckles, "Jason said you might say something like that. Patty has offered to take care of it for you. I think the events of a couple of hours ago are getting to her now and she's trying to hold it together."

I look at Maggie, "If she has an idea that will work; that's fine by me." Maggie tells me that she'll get moving then.

The items in the dishwasher are dry and cool enough to handle so I put those away before stepping outside; it'll be a while before much can be done anyway.

When I come out, I see that Patty is supervising movement and doing some lifting of her own. A portable fire pit has just arrived; the Weres set it out on the lawn in front since the construction vehicles haven't destroyed that area too badly. Patty and Cleander move the old picnic table and benches. She asks Jason about a large garbage pail and garbage liners.

I go inside to find a cover for the old table. When I come out I see that the garbage pail is being cleaned. When done, a liner is placed inside. She asks if I have a stalk pot or other large container to act as a giant ice bucket. I do, so I go get it. I'm starting to get the idea here.

Before long, a truck pulls up with supplies from Sam's Club. There is a lot of ice; some of it is used to fill the large ice bucket. The rest goes into the garbage pail along with drink bottles and cans.

Paper products are placed at one end of the table along with some side dishes bought at the warehouse. We're almost done setting that up when another truck pulls in. It is loaded with deli sandwiches that are measured in feet; each is cut in regular intervals.

This might not be fancy and it might not be homemade, but it's a hell of a lot of food on such short notice.

We start eating and I find that we all kind of gravitate to the fire and sit on the grass. It feels like we're eating at a camp fire. Patty is among the last to grab a bite to eat. She sits next to me. I say to her, "This worked out well."

"Tell that to Daryl and Joey." The Flame Thrower shakes her head, "We hadn't planned to come here. We came this way to eat lunch here since we were closer to here than Shreveport." Patty tells me, "The guards had a feeling that something was going to happen soon and they wanted to get me to a more protected area rather than risk something happening while we were on an open road.

I tell her, "We lost two good men; but you took out five of theirs. Things might not have turned out in our favor if not for that."

Joshua Smythe overhears our conversation. "We're also lucky that Cleander had car trouble. If not for that, he would not have been here for the fight."

Patty and I look at the cars to spot Cleander's. I think for a moment; I'm sure that he went into a car to get his clothes but I don't see his car here. Joshua points out the rental car that Cleander did arrive in. Neither one of us had paid attention to the fact that he was in a different car.

I nudge Patty with my elbow and refer to a previous statement that I made to her, "I was referring to the campfire going well."

Patty shrugs, "I figure that campers and shifters have at least one thing in common; they like the outdoors. This place is so far from the road it's easy to imagine that you're camping in the woods."

The shifters that overhear agree. Not only that, they find this to be novel for them. Few of them have eaten around a campfire in the woods since they were small. Most of their woodland eating takes place as a wolf and wolves have no need for campfires; they don't cook their kill. Now that they are eating around the campfire they recall some old stories.

I ask Patty, "Where's the lion?"

She tells me, "He's on the phone dealing with something. He should be out soon."

Now that there is little more for her to do than eat and talk and think, I can feel Patty begin to unravel. I think to distract her by reminding Patty that she is supposed to share with me about her date. Before I do, Patty speaks.

"That furry thing? …The one that changed in front of Cleander while he had silver on him?" I nod to her to let her know I saw the thing, "That was just like the last one." She sees my furrowed brow. Patty explains, "It was another Leontophone." Patty swallows, "I saw it and I threw that fire before I even realized it was in my hand."

I remind her, "If Cleander had bitten him he would have died."

Patty says, "I know. The thing is I've never killed anyone before. Today I killed five people, Sookie. And that's not the worst of it."

I look at her and wait for her to continue. I understand her feelings; I've been there before even if I haven't killed that many people in one confrontation.

"The worst part is..." Her expression contorts, "When I saw that little thing I felt hatred like I never thought I was capable of." Then she adds, "I'm glad all those fuckers are dead and wish I could have taken more of them out before Daryl and Joey were killed."

"You did what was necessary." I give her a one arm hug. I get up to call Eric and leave a message when Cleander takes a seat on the other side of Patty.

I'm sure that the others have left Eric a message, but I think I should leave one too. So I call and fill him in on the events and our current location.

As I return to the group outside it dawns on me that I haven't heard a peep from the prisoner since I left the Weres to deal with him. I notice that he is in the same spot as before, but one plant has him gagged. He has also been worked over by his now former pack mates. _Well, they wouldn't have gotten much out of him if he's gagged._

I return to the group. Cleander is rubbing circles on Patty's back. Patty asks Cleander where his car is now. Cleander tells her that one of the calls he made was to ensure that his vehicle made it to a garage. The car is at Dawson's Garage. She asks him about the problem with his car, trying to guess what the problem is. She says, "Sounds like you had a belt loose."

Cleander says, "That is what we think. I looked under the hood, but it was too hot to reach in and test the belts; none of them appeared loose from the top."

Patty says, "I haven't changed a belt since I was in high school. I can change your breaks though, or the oil and filter..." Cleander smiles at her. Patty tells him, "I took a basic auto shop class in high school as an elective. Dad thought it was important for us to know how to care for our own cars."

I lose myself in thought watching all that is going on and thinking about the events. I see Jason, "You are a huge cat!" He grins and I add, "If I had met you out in the wild I'd have pissed in my pants. You're a pretty..." oops, not a _guy word_ I self correct, "handsome cat but scary."

Jason comes over, "I don't mind if you think I am a good looking cat. But I wish you didn't think that I was scary."

I tell him, "I just have to get used to it is all. I know my big brother won't hurt me." I narrow my eyes and smile remembering when we were children, "Unless, my brother decides to hurt me by giving my favorite doll a buzz cut."

We laugh at the memory. When he'd done it, I was pissed. Jason hugs me, "Your dolls are safe with me too now."

The sun is finally down. Eric will probably be here soon.

Bill, Alana and Stefan appear on the lawn. There is a whole lot of bowing going on. Stefan acknowledges them and then asks for a word with Alcide.

Bill and Alana are quickly filled in. The guards that were part of the questioning earlier say that the traitor claims he's working for de Castro. The two vampires take a good look at the man. Alana walks around him a few times.

Eric arrives, kisses me, looks me over, hugs Patty and then looks her over. I can sense Eric's anger over the situation, his concern, his pride in his family, and that joy from yesterday that is still very strong.

I'm really not into torture scenes so I go inside for a bit. Patty joins me.

We both try to think of something else to think about. "Eric has to be your butler for a night." I blurt out. _That_ is what was near the surface last night. Patty looks at me strangely. I compose myself, "Eric and I had a bet. He thought that you'd date Stefan before you'd go out with Cleander. I disagreed. I won the bet so at some point he has to act as y'alls butler." _Why am I telling her this now? They've only had one date!_

Patty shakes her head, "I don't know what to do with that information."

I blurt, "Tell me about yesterday."

Patty becomes more animated as she tells her tale; but it starts out kind of subdued. I blame tonight's events for that.

Patty tells me, "Cleander heard somewhere that I like spicy food. So, our first stop was to an Indian Restaurant. If you like food with a kick, you've got to try it. Anyone that's got kids that hates vegetables ought to let them try Indian food if they can handle the spice." Patty must've been really impressed with the Indian restaurant.

She tells me so much about her time there that I almost feel like I was there too. Patty loves mango and ordered a mango lassi, which is a drink, while they decided on the food. The lassi was so thick and filling that she was afraid there would be little room left to eat the food. She didn't want it to go to waste either; it was too good; so she and Cleander shared the drink. They had something called a samosa and some fried vegetables (she forgets what they're called) for the appetizer. They ordered two entrees. She ordered something called Tikka Mahkni; it's chicken in a creamy sauce. Cleander ordered Shrimp Jalfrezi; that was shrimp in a very spicy yellow sauce... they had some of each entree. Patty loved the onion bread (she forgot the name) too. They would have gotten dessert, but she had no room for it.

After the restaurant they went to a comedy club located on the boardwalk. It was one of the best stand-up routines she's seen.

The rest of their time was spent along the boardwalk. She's amazed at how much there is to do. Patty tells me that one of her errands earlier today was to go back to a specialty shop that they visited; she thinks that kids would love their cute chocolate creations. Which reminds her, she has some in the refrigerator back in Shreveport; Cleander bought it for her since he didn't get to buy her dessert.

I've been to the Shreveport boardwalk a couple of times. Yes, there is a lot to do but the way Patty speaks it sounds like a different boardwalk. I'd like to visit her boardwalk. _I bet her arm candy had something to do with her perception._

Eric walks in and informs me that I may be of assistance, if I wish. Alana is adamant that de Castro did not send the man outside; Eric would like to know for certain. If I am willing, my telepathy might give us some new information. I do not have to go near the man if I don't want to.

This information could be important and I don't see that he can do anything to me what with being restrained by the plants and surrounded by supernatural beings. I agree to read the Were. Patty checks that she has a lighter in her pocket and says that she is coming too.

With a touch to his shoulder and a few questions I do get some answers. But I do not get _the _answers. The man works for de Castro. He has worked for de Castro for many years. He was sent to get established in Shreveport not long after Sophie Anne lost her legs. His last mission was recently handed to him.

The plan was to abduct me and kill whoever was in the way. Something in his head bothers me so I keep asking questions. I tell the group, "He believes that he was working for de Castro." I add, "Although, he did think that the orders were _strange_. He did not question the King as that is not how things are done."

Eric asks, "Why were the orders strange?"

I tell him, "At some point, de Castro told him that Patty was to be protected and that he was to aid her guards whenever necessary. The about face was surprising. But then, such is the life of a King apparently."

"One more thing..." I look at the group, "Didn't any of you ask who gave the order? It wasn't de Castro. The orders were relayed to him by Sandy Seacrest."

Alana says to Eric, "I tell you; it is not Felipe."

Eric tells us, "If it is not the King then it has to be either Victor or Sandy as they are the only ones with permission to speak on his behalf."

I place my hand back on the man's shoulder and ask him if the entire group belonged to de Castro. They did.

I swallow, "Eric..." My tone has the rapt attention of all those around, "those shifters were not hired for a simple kidnapping; they were all members of de Castro's entourage from Las Vegas."

Eric asks the man, "The other members of the entourage, they all came down here to take my Sookie?"

The werewolf answers truthfully and with no small amount of distaste, "You know they did not. They only came into the area because of your invitation to Nevada and his nest." And like most cautious Kings, the least important members of the group are sent to check on things before the important members arrive.

I demand, "And after you arrived and reported to de Castro he said that we were now the enemy?"

The werewolf looks at me strangely. I see the answer in his head; they received word that Eric's forces had run de Castro out of the state. Again, the "word" came from Sandy Seacrest.

The picture is clearer now. Someone is pitting Eric and his King against each other. It could be Sandy Seacrest; she has the means to do it. But, Sandy is known for her "yes Master" attitude. Victor Madden is much more likely.

Sandy and Victor are both in positions that require a lot of trust and we just killed a whole batch of the King's entourage. Things aren't looking too good for us.

A small wave of inspiration hits me and I pull Eric away and into the safe room located on the bottom floor of the guest house. I tell him my crazy idea and he actually likes it. We talk about it for a few minutes before going back up. I hardly notice all the changes to my fancy vampire guest floor.

We leave the house; the guards are going to clean up and mask our scents where they are fresh so that if anyone comes looking for the missing Nevada crew, they (hopefully) will not jump to the right conclusions. On the way back to the other house I ask Eric if he knows where the other vampires went off to.

Eric tells me: Stefan is filling out the paperwork to visit another monarch's state; it's standard protocol that Stefan ignored since he didn't want anyone knowing his location. He is announcing where he "wishes" to travel soon. Bill and Alana are at Hooligans to talk to Claude.

My vampire tells me that we're only leaving Bon Temps for appearance sake. We're going to have extra security during the day tomorrow and then in the afternoon we will make a production of me returning home. Eric will mention in his note to me whether or not my plan will be executed tomorrow; he still has some calls to make.

We arrive at the house. Pam greets us outside. Eric hugs Patty and then kisses me before he takes off on his urgent business. Cleander and Patty kiss before she enters the house and he departs for the evening.

The three of us, plus our shifter guards are in the living room. Pam smirks at Patty, "So now that you've seen the lion without his clothes, is he as hot without them?" Patty doesn't respond verbally but she blushes terribly. Pam looks at Patty and shakes her head, "You didn't let yourself enjoy the view, did you?" Pam tells her, "The next time you see a living work of art, take the time to enjoy it. If it bother's a person he or she will cover up. Let me tell you, I have yet to meet a modest shifter."

Patty doesn't know how to respond to that, so she does not. Pam inquires, "You had seen a naked man before?"

She does not answer right away. Pam's expression of inquiry grows. Patty says, "I have but I didn't mean to... Sometimes you see things when you live with someone."

Pam asks her, "Have you ever touched a man before?" Patty turns alarmingly red. Pam smirks, "You didn't get that from the Viking side of the tree."

I step in, "This is sounding like the beginning of a sex talk. I'll remind you that humans can do that when and with whom they choose. If you force the issue, there will be a consequence."

Pam says, "Yes. I am well aware." Pam smiles, "I can't wait to see what horrible tapes you have for my master to suffer through."

Patty is staring in stunned silence. I manage to say, "Pam?"

Pam is mirthful, yes mirthful when she responds, "My master said in front of many people that he would talk to his barn about sex. He never neglects to follow through on his statements of intent. She'll be having her Viking sex talk and then he will watch your sex tapes."

Patty corrects, "Sex ed tapes." She switches topics, "I'm tired. Pam, would you like to feed before I turn in?"

Pam takes her up on the offer.

It's not even one in the morning but I'm tired too. I get ready for bed but stay up long enough to tell Pam that I love her choice of colors for my office. We talk for just a few more minutes and then I realize something. I say to Pam, "You're trying to glamour me."

"Yes." Pam says to me, "Perhaps you are not tired enough for me to be successful."

I say to her, "On a scale of one to ten, one being awake and ten being asleep; I feel like an eleven." I then tease, "Maybe you're just too young." She scowls and I laugh.

I go into my room hoping that her glamour attempt really went the way that I remember. I'd be pissed to learn that I was glamoured to believe that I'd resisted glamour. Shit, I'm going to be questioning myself for years to come if I'm not careful.

Once I'm ready to get into bed, I crawl in. I don't know why but I take the side usually occupied by Eric. I press my nose against his pillow and pray that things work out for us.

I cry over the loss of two great wolves. Joey was a very nice and courageous guy; they both were. But now his wife is a widow and he'll never meet their child. I don't even know who Daryl is leaving behind. I grieve for him and the hurting family that he probably has left behind.

It feels like forever that I am crying this out. Cool arms wrap around me and pull me close. The connection is comforting and when my hand touches the arm hugging me from behind I realize that it is Pam holding me. I say to her, "thank you" and then my worries and heartache are replaced with the serenity of sleep.

* * *

_Things are heating up._

_Did anyone here read DiTF? What did you think? I thought it was good but there are other books in the series that I enjoyed much more. Will I get the next one? You bet I will._

_So I actually posted on a Saturday. I make no promises beyond a teaser on Monday (in the Monday Teaser Forum). I was spurred on to write this chapter and now that it's done I don't want to wait until Monday to post so you get it now._


	31. Little Scandinavia

**8/15/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_**You are hereby notified: **__This story is near its end. I'm thinking two or three chapters more._

_**Take Notice:**__ This chapter is now the longest of them all. You might want to see to your creature comforts before reading. ;) _

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world, a lot._

_

* * *

_

(31) Little Scandinavia

Climbing out from under the heavy arm of my dead husband isn't easy. I don't really care though. He is home and he is safe. Once again I cry for the men that died and the families that they will no longer come home to.

If ever there was a day that I need to go to church, it's today. I shower and dress for church. I put the cross back on. I don't care if it shows; we had more people on our side of the fight yesterday because I was wearing this necklace.

When it was clear that I was in danger the call to the Maine vampires went out. Evidently, some of Main's living members are included too. The Were guards in Stefan's entourage showed up along with some "friends." Personal friends or political allies, I'm not sure, but they do make good fighting allies. Not all of Stefan's people changed. Most of the ones that didn't were closest to where we were while the others were fighting out on the street. I'm fairly certain that one of them is a demon; I've been around Mr. Cataliades and Diantha enough to know the mental signature. Two others, I think, are goblins. I can't be sure though; I've only met one other goblin that I can think of and my interaction with him was limited.

I quickly read my note from Eric. Victor is in the area and has accepted our invitation to the farmhouse tonight. The property will know if he is against us or not and tonight we will find out.

I come back out and tell Maggie what items I'd like from the store later. She'll get them after I return here but I want to tell her before it slips my mind and I have to wait for another day.

Claude pops in. "Hi cousin, aren't you all dressed up. What could you possibly be dressed for at this hour?"

I respond, "Church, and we're about to leave." I look at his shorts and t-shirt, "You need to change if you're coming."

My cousin looks at how the guards and I are dressed and asks me, "Men wear suits to this thing?" I nod my head. "Give me three minutes."

Claude pops out before I can tell him that we'll be leaving in five minutes whether or not he is back. Church service doesn't wait for us and I'm not about to arrive late.

The Long Tooth Weres pull up to the house. We begin to move out. Claude pops in. I take in his suit; it's a little fancy for church service but he looks good. People may just think that he is a visiting dignitary or something.

At the church parking lot we exit the vehicles and now that the werewolf guards are out I see who is among them. Linda, Andy, Gene, Joshua and Robbie are here. I guess there are so many because of the attack yesterday; who knows what's next. But I'm shocked to see Linda and Andy here.

I give the Weres a hug and offer my condolences. Linda answers part of my silent question, "There is not much we can do yet and if ever there is a time to come to church, it's now."

We walk into the church. We're greeted by some of the parishioners that we met last Sunday, including the Reynold family. Eloise came into the Shreveport house a few nights ago, but I didn't see her since she came in while I was out.

The church service is upbeat, for the most part. I am stunned when the pastor includes Joey and Daryl in a prayer. I thought that he met Joey and his wife just last week. I'm sure their regular pastor knows, but how does Reverend Johnson? For that matter why are Linda and Andy here? They should be with their regular congregation or at home.

We visit with the pastor, Eloise, her children, and a few other people after the service. Rev. Johnson speaks with Andy and Linda for several minutes. I get to know Eloise's children a little better; I congratulate the oldest two on their singing today. The youngest one doesn't say much; he's a bit shy.

Maggie asks if I would like for her to arrange for us to eat somewhere. I haven't eaten yet and I'm guessing my guards haven't either. We discuss it for a few minutes. I ask them if it's safe. The guards say that there could be spies watching us, but they won't do anything drastic in a populated area. To do so would put all of their kind at risk. I decide on Cracker Barrel.

We pull up into the parking lot and when I look at the customers waiting in line I recognize some of them; Jason, Patty, Cleander, Leona, Linda, Arielle (What's she doing here?) Andre, and three other people seem to be with them. Of the three, I guess that the older woman and man are Mr. and Mrs. Soto. The young woman with them looks more like a Cleander relation than a Soto one; I'm not sure who she is. I exclaim, "My brother's here!" As I point in his direction.

Maggie and Gene leave our cars to do a security check. I watch as Gene walks into the building. Maggie hugs Arielle and then speaks with Cleander before she too moves inside. I see Jason look my way and I wave at him. While we wait my guards get out and stand guard around my vehicle. Most of Jason's group heads inside.

Maggie signals us to come on in. Jason greets me with a hug, but we wait to do introductions until we're at our tables. Maggie tells me that they were able to put all of us together.

We arrive at the tables. I hug Arielle and ask about her, Gary and Troy. Cleander introduces me to his sister Leonie. Leonie is about average height for a human, she has dark hair in long spirals, her eyes could be mistaken for Cleander's and she has the same olive skin tone as her half brother. Both women took the red eye out of San Diego.

Jason introduces me to Luisa and Raúl Soto. From their reactions I can tell that they know who I am. They greet me as most shifters greet me; they look at me with mixed interest and nod their head respectfully since I am a vampire's bonded. I think their brows are about to shoot off of their faces when Jason tells them that we are brother and sister. They sniff in our direction and I sense that they can smell that I am not one hundred percent human. Maybe they think that Jason and I are half brother and sister.

The Soto's have a defensive body posture when they scent Claude. Claude smirks at them. Linda says, "Ignore them. They can be rude like that sometimes." She turns to her parents, "He is Jason's cousin." Her tone is pleading with her parents to be nice. I get from Linda's head that sometimes her parents do strange things that she'll never understand; like sniffing the air and getting defensive for no apparent reason.

Her brother Andre absorbs the events and comes to the conclusion that he is right; his parents are shifters. Andre did some digging recently and found that when he was just six months old, he had an older brother (just shy of three years of age) that died. That information along with his training has led him to the conclusion that his parents are shifters. He wants to confront them and ask them why they have kept it hidden from the rest of the family. He asks himself, "_How do you confront your werewolf parents?_" _You might want to start by not assuming that you know what type of shifter they are._

Like so often in the south, we learn a lot about one another's background. The Soto family has lived in Louisiana for a couple of generations now, prior to Louisiana their ancestors lived in Puerto Rico. The Sotos had a lot of property in Puerto Rico but the there was a falling out; some of them left for Louisiana and started a new family. _In other words; there was a takeover and the ruling cats were ousted from their territory._

Jason and I tell them how our family has a long history in Bon Temps. We talk a bit about our parents and their heritage. We gloss over a few details, like Gran's infidelity, but it is quite clear that Jason and I are full blood siblings. I sense their desire for information, but the Sotos do not ask whatever is on their mind.

We settle into polite conversation. I can't help but notice the looks that they keep giving Claude, Jason, or Cleander. For Claude, their looks are not too kind. I can't quite put a label on what I am seeing when they look at Jason. As for Cleander; they clearly think that he's the Alpha of the group and they seem to like him.

I had the impression that they were going to go on a picnic or something along those lines. Seeing the others here is a surprise. Cleander says that their coming here was a last minute change of plan. I bet yesterday's events had something to do with the change.

The shifters that are at the tables with me are not the only ones here. At some point a table full of shifters comes in to eat too. But I'm sensing something from them; intent, anticipation and mix of some other emotions too. I don't want to tip my hand and say something since all shifters that I know of have excellent hearing. I do the rude thing and pull out my cell phone.

I send a text to Maggie and Fiona; Claude reads as I type. I ask them if the other shifters in the room are with us. I tell them that something is up with them and I want to know if they're with us or not.

The two cell phones buzz and when the ladies see that it is a text from me they raise their brows but open the message. Maggie looks at the text and then says to me, "Perhaps I should show this to the gentlemen. You know how some lions like to take over the kitchen and your brother can put in his favorite brand of beer if it's not already on the list."

I respond with a wave of my hand, "By all means." Maggie hands her cell to Cleander. Fiona hands hers to Jason.

Cleander, Patty (sitting next to Cleander) and Jason read my message. Cleander responds by saying, "I do not know their tastes, perhaps Luisa and Raúl would like some input." Jason responds to the text by telling me, "You know I love whatever you cook." Then, he gives me a telling look. Patty subtly checks her pocket for a lighter.

There is a noticeable shift in the emotions emanating from the Sotos. They know that something is going on; including their children. The elder Sotos read the message and share a look. Luisa types a message in her own cell and hits "send."

The younger Sotos are going crazy with all of the cloak and dagger happening right here at the table. Cleander pulls out his cell, reads a text and nods and then sends one back. This time, a few cell phones buzz.

My meal looks good but I am trying to follow the near silent communication so I can't really say if I enjoy my meal. As we finish our food the Sotos suggest that Andre and Linda go visit their friend Jeannette. Both of the younger Sotos realize that their parents are trying to get rid of them. They also both saw Jeannette last night. Linda says to her parents that she was hoping that she and Jason could spend some time alone together.

Jason isn't too happy about it but he tells Linda, "I'm sorry Darlin' but I have to do some work today. I'd have told you sooner, but I just got the notice myself."

Linda shakes her head, "No, It has to do with whatever y'all are hiding from us." She asks Jason, "When did you first meet our parents, Jason?"

My brother pulls his head back, "What's got your panties all up in a bunch? I met them this morning when you introduced us, you were there."

Linda looks to have more to say but her brother catches her attention and silently tells her to stop. Her eyes go wide; she is certain now that he is in on whatever the group secret is. Her parents have a strange mix of reactions to their son's actions.

All of us leave after I sign for the bill. We create quite a large caravan. For some reason, we are not going to the Bon Temps house. We're not headed for the one here in Shreveport either. We're on our way to Long Tooth Pack territory. I ask them what is going on.

Fiona tells me, "We're checking to see if the shifters follow. If they do, we don't want to lead them to Shreveport. Nor do we want to go to Bon Temps yet; we will require more equipment and reinforcements."

I look at her, "Why? Are we expecting another attack near the house?" I add sarcastically, "'Cause the last one worked out real well."

Joshua tells me, "The group based down in Alexandria is lying in wait for your return to Bon Temps. The members of the group are human and we wish to make some preparations before heading back."

Maggie explains, "If the humans attack we will defend you and ourselves. It is not likely that they will survive if they cause us to turn. If that were to happen and the news got out, it would reflect very poorly for us. We cannot go into battle against humans the way that we would anyone else; especially when the battle is so near to a populated area."

Once we are well inside pack territory, some pack members greet us. I see the Sotos talking to their children animatedly. I ask Linda the wolf, not Linda the jaguar offspring, if she lives nearby.

Linda tells me, "I'm not going anywhere. If something happens to you now then Joey's death will have been for nothin'."

I yell at her, "The hell you ain't! You get your pregnant ass away from here."

Linda looks at me, "I am pregnant, not disabled."

I round on her, "That's right. You're pregnant and you'd better fucking live to have that child or I'll find a way to bring you back so that I Can kill you myself!"

A pair of arms wraps around me and pulls me away. Claude tells me, "She's not Claudine."

I overhear part of what Jason tells the werewolf: His late wife was murdered while she was pregnant. That statement is news to the elder Sotos. Jason also tells her that I once had a guard that was a very good friend, she died defending his sister and she too was pregnant. Jason says something else about how Linda can help. Alcide comes onto the scene and tells Linda to get moving; I guess he heard enough of the conversation.

Three cars show up and not far from them, two wolves appear. Jason says, "Fuck; trackers."

Alcide orders "Get the humans inside." _The Soto children are stuck with us now._

The new Weres exit their cars. The new wolves draw near to the car; the car with Linda and Andre Soto. The car is the farthest away since the elder Sotos had planned for Andre and Linda to drive off after we all arrived. The new Weres are surrounding the Soto family in no time. The speaker of the group identifies himself as Clyde.

Clyde demands "Release the human and live a little longer."

Alcide responds, "You are trespassing on Long Tooth territory. _You_ will remove yourselves and live a little longer."

Clyde ignores Alcide's comment and says, "Like I said; release the human."

Then a couple of wolves move closer to the car. In seconds, Luisa and Raúl change and take down the wolves that are near to them. That results in all of the shifters changing except for Clyde and Alcide.

There is another surprise, a second lion. At first it appears that he is with the other wolves. But their startled expressions would indicate otherwise. The lion seems familiar somehow. I send out a mental net; it's Sam.

_Storm; I gotta get a storm. Think nasty day, lots of lightening._ I can feel a change in the air. I'm doing something. I keep focusing on gathering clouds and increasing wind and all that I can think of.

Clyde says, "Hand over the woman and we will go."

A number of species surrounds me protectively; my panther brother, my fairy cousin, my werewolf guard Fiona, my wereGrizzly Bear assistant Maggie and a batch more of the Shreveport wolves. They all growl and snap at the unwanted visitors.

Patty flicks a lighter and holds a fireball in her hand. Patty informs them, "You'll be a pile of ash before you touch her."

Clyde laughs, "Wrong human." He reigns in his laugh and looks at me as best he can, "I regret that we are not here for you." He looks at Patty with a hint of confusion. "We are here for you, human."

Alcide says, "She's not available. I suggest you leave."

Clyde says to Patty, "We will see to your safety." He says some things to the wolves near to him. I cannot make out what he says.

Claude says, "The plan is to kill the lions and Jason first since they are considered to be the biggest threats."

Patty hears what Claude shares with me. She calls out to the opposition, "You'll hurt one of these cats over my dead body!"

The felines are clearly not happy with what she just said. It seems that nobody is, including the other team. _What the hell?_

It's early in the afternoon but the sky is dark. I can feel the electricity in the air. I hope it's enough.

Clyde takes out a cell phone. He speaks to someone for several seconds. I'm sure that the shifters can hear what he is saying but I'm not sure if they can hear the person on the other end from this distance. Wolves rush the car as Clyde hangs up the phone.

Lightning strikes one of the wolves. It takes him out as well as the two wolves flanking him. Sam chases after the wolves that are closing in. Sam takes down a wolf. The elder Sotos rip off the car doors and cover their children as they leave that patch of land and come our way. The other enemy wolves run after them. Patty throws a fireball and it consumes one of the wolves; the others scatter as they press forward. Sam leaves his kill and pounces on another. Patty throws another flame. This time she aims at the ground.

Patty has created a wall of fire between our two groups. The only problem is that Sam is still on the other side of the fire. He is an excellent fighter as a lion, I've seen it before. But there is no way that he can take them all at once.

As I feared, the enemy wolves decide to target the lion that just killed one of their own and has another by the throat. I don't know about doing simultaneous lightening strikes. Maybe I can do a gale force wind like yesterday and make them all fly away from him. I say to Patty, "Get your fire ready I might end up putting that out." Patty nods.

With no time to spare, I send the shifters on the other side of the fire wall flying. One wolf has attached himself to Sam's back; he and Sam come our way while the rest of the enemy wolves are knocked backwards. As I suspected, my wind put out Patty's fire. She gets a new fire wall up before the enemy can get too close. Jason leaps onto the attacking Were and cracks his skull.

I look out at the fire; Patty has it corralling the enemy shifters. The remaining enemy wolves are now surrounded by a circle of fire.

The Long Tooth wolves and the felines begin to change back as the immediate danger is gone. The Sotos check on their children before looking elsewhere. Andre and Linda Soto are in shock but it's clear that they are not used to seeing their parents' in their birthday suits. This is a bit uncomfortable for me too. I've gotten used to being around naked men; shifters. I have not been around my brother this way; I'm fine with having missed it yesterday.

The first thing Jason does is check on his girls. Jason's girlfriend is in too much shock to register much at the moment as he looks her over and gives her a hug. He leaves her to do just two things; to check on me and to go to a car and get some spare clothes. He comes to check on me first. I could have waited. The expression on his face is priceless when he realizes how "shifter-like" he is behaving and that he is standing naked in front of his sister. He goes from self assured panther to blushing brother in two seconds flat.

Alcide gives orders for silver restraints to be brought on scene immediately. Once the restraints are available, Patty lowers a section of the fire. The enemy Weres are restrained. Clyde manages to take something out; he tries to give it to Patty. Cleander confiscates it.

Cleander says to his lionesses and my guards, "Let's get the women home."

Clyde speaks, "If you take them back to Bon Temps you need to know that the RM are waiting for you. They're 'bout five miles off of the Interstate exit."

Luisa Soto turns to Clyde, "How do _you_ know that?"

Clyde says, "You seem to want to keep the human a while longer. I'm just trying to help."

Alcide roars, "By attacking her guards?"

Clyde replies, "I have no wish to harm you or your pack. There are things that you do not know, Pack Master."

"Let me at him." I say before moving toward the burly man.

Alcide, Cleander and I ask Clyde some questions while I touch his arm. Clyde and some of his buddies are from a pack in Arkansas. The other wolves are from another Arkansas pack. De Castro spoke with Clyde personally just a couple of days ago, he and his buddies were to be additional security and help if it should be needed.

The out of state wolves came into the area last night. Clyde checked in with the King once they were in the area; he spoke to the King personally. De Castro was adamant that the tall human be protected. They could protect the short blond too, but if a choice had to be made, the tall blond was the priority.

This morning they received orders from the king to secure the human and remove her from her abusive master and handlers. Once we have about all we're going to get I ask one last question. I want to know who gave the order this morning. The answer given is Tracy Goode, one of de Castro's day people.

Alcide announces that the captives will be kept in the dungeon until the Sheriff decides what to do. Patty says, "Y'all really have a dungeon?"

Alcide tells her, "It's the Area Five Sheriff's dungeon. We do some security for him and I have a key. It is where we hold people until the Sheriff can deal with them."

Patty says to herself, "I shouldn't be surprised." _No, you shouldn't. He's said that he has one._

There is some switching of keys. The prisoners are hauled off in a couple of vans. Andre's parents are telling him to leave this one alone; it is a supernatural matter not a human one. Jason walks with the Sotos to a car. He kisses his girlfriend and gives her some parting words. Raúl reaches around his daughter to open the door for her and she flinches. The hurt on her father's face is noticeable. Jason says something else to her. Linda nods her head and smiles a little. Raúl and Jason clasp arms like old buddies and then the Sotos leave; all except for Luisa.

The rest of us begin to move out. I don't see my car. I ask, "Did anyone see where my car went?"

Joshua answers, "It's headed to Bon Temps. It will return to Shreveport when we know that Redeemers of Man have been dealt with."

"Redeemers?" I say, "They sure think a lot of themselves."

Alcide says, "Let's get you ladies inside while we wait."

The pack master directs us to the house nearby. It's a nice house, very clean and eclectic; but not at all what I would picture for Alcide. I spent a few nights at his old apartment and this doesn't have the same feel that it did. It is nice though. I say out loud that it is a nice place and a Were named Clay thanks me for the compliment. _Okay, we're not in Alcide's home._

Alcide chuckles and tells me that his place is down the street. The wolves offer us all drinks and we pass the time talking. Most of our time is spent speculating on what is happening around us.

During a lull in the conversation Luisa says to Jason, "I guess the cat's out of the bag. I'm sure the other children will find out soon if they haven't already."

I tell Luisa, "You saved Andre from an awkward conversation." I tap my head and explain, "He was thinking about how to confront you... Andre was certain that you were a shifter but he wasn't sure how to tell you that he knew that you were..."

Luisa fills in, "a jaguar."

I correct her, "Werewolf, he got everything else right but he thought y'all were wolves."

At first Luisa looks to be offended but after a moment, she begins to laugh. "I suppose that is because they're more vocal and visible in the human world."

Luisa looks at Jason, "When my husband and I first heard about you... Linda, Andre and Lupe all told us what you did for the girls. That was very sweet." Jason smiles.

Luisa Soto then says, "They didn't tell Raúl or me very much else. I did some digging of my own. We didn't care to learn of your reputation with women."

Jason places a hand on the back of his neck and rubs it.

The jaguar tells Jason, "We didn't know then that you're a jaguar; you have a duty to your pack. I cannot guarantee that my daughter will understand, but she deserves to know if you are to be together... You have my blessing if Linda wishes to remain with you." Then she adds, "I will hunt you down if you take her virginity before you marry her."

Jason responds respectfully with, "Yes, ma'am."

I ask anyone that will answer, "What are we waiting for?"

Alcide says, "To go to Bon Temps. You're safest there. But the Redeemers of Man are waiting for you to come into the area. We try to handle human confrontations differently, so we've set it up so that the humans will take down their own."

Cleander says, "It will make the news tonight and help to discredit the organization."

I say to Maggie, "I'll need to call the salon, bakery and bridal shops." Pam and I were supposed to check out some more places yesterday, but that never happened.

Maggie says, "Already done, boss."

Clay's wife Belinda offers us sandwiches while we sit. We eat and then I help clean up. Alcide receives a call while Belinda and I are cleaning up.

Alcide announces, "The humans are in custody." Then he looks at me, "Your car got a little banged up. Once the humans have all the photographic evidence they need, we'll take care of your car."

We pile into the security van. Three more vehicles travel with us to Bon Temps. The day is late; we spent a lot of time in Long Tooth territory waiting for the "go ahead." I call Eric's cell phone and leave him a message. It will be dark not long after we get back to the house.

I turn to Sam, "How did you know those guys were coming?" I don't suspect any wrongdoing on his part, I'm just very curious. Maybe he overheard a conversation at the bar or something.

Sam says to me, "I didn't. Pam told me what went down back at the farm house yesterday. She was very worried."

I smile in disbelief that she would show such an emotion, "She said that?"

Sam smirks, "Of course not. Officially, Pam's _worry_ is reserved for her master."

I nod my head, "Yeah, I've heard that argument."

Sam smiles at me, "I didn't believe her bullshit and I didn't do it for the vampire."

My cell phone rings. It's Amelia. I answer, "Hey girl! How are you?"

Amelia skips all pleasantries, "How is Eric? He is still undead, right? He hasn't found a way to turn human for a while has he?"

I respond, "Eric is still among the walking dead... What's going on?"

Amelia rattles off, "Okay, well I've been practicing some divination... How the hell are you going to have three children with a vampire? Oh, and don't be surprised when one of them asks Daddy to turn him. I know you'll freak out but your kid will be an adult then and just wants to help keep you and his siblings safe."

The shifters in the van all have noticeable reactions to this news. None are thrilled about it and all are shocked by it.

I take a moment to recover my voice, "We're not... we can't..." _I'm not going to discuss this with shifter ears listening..._

Amelia says to me, "From what I've seen you can and you will." Then Amelia adds with amusement in her voice, "At least you won't need a hotel to house them all."

I look at the phone funny. When I don't respond verbally Amelia says to me, "You're not the only person I looked into." She laughs, "I think your friend Patty is going to be a nymphomaniac. I couldn't even count the children those two rabbits make!"

The shifters grin and look at the couple. Cleander has an arm around Patty; he gives her a squeeze. Lucky for her, Patty doesn't hear a word of what Amelia says.

_Amelia and her big mouth! She could at least ask me who is around first._ Amelia continues to rattle, "Oh, you should hear about Jason. You'll be an Aunty to lots of little ones but that's not the best part..."

"Amelia!" I get her attention and she stops her rattling; "How about I call you back sometime when I am in _private_."

"Oh, okay." Amelia's tone becomes a lot less animated, "I just needed to share some _good_ news."

I ask, "Amelia?"

Amelia's tone becomes worried. "I can't get hold of Joshua or Daryl and I need to warn them."

My eyes water and my tone says it all, "I'm sorry Amelia."

Amelia is audibly upset. She somberly asks, "Could you let Eric know that I need to talk to him?"

I sit up, "Is he in danger?"

The Witch responds, "She can't die Sookie; I still love her... I can't let her die. _Please_ do this for me."

I tell Amelia in a calming tone, "I will tell him." Sam holds his hand out to me. I tell my friend, "Sam wants to talk to you."

Amelia says, "Okay" and then he asks her about what she saw. I never thought I'd see the day that Sam Merlotte showed interest in saving a vampire. Their conversation lasts until we are removing ourselves from the cars.

When he hangs up I say, "You really like Pam."

Sam responds, "She's a vampire, Sookie."

I counter, "And you're looking out for her."

"We have some mutual goals." He looks at me, "Like keeping you alive."

We spend the rest of the early evening visiting and looking at the new digs. The guards like their building and seem to even like their little rooms.

We look in the guest house too, it is nice. The servants' quarters are nice and the main floor is elegant and modern; I got the ideas for those areas from one of the fancy hotels that I stayed in. Next, we look at the empty pool and all of the dirt surrounding it; it will be beautiful when it's done.

The sun finally goes down and I am anxious; Victor Madden is in the area and we invited him to the farmhouse. I know that the property will protect me if he means harm, but I can't help my nervous state.

The mosquitoes come out. I don't get bitten too badly because I'm not the warmest body here but there are a lot of the buggers. We go inside. For lack of more to do, I turn on the news.

If there is a national disaster, don't ask me about it. I keep playing possible scenarios in my head for how the confrontation with Victor will go.

It's been dark for a while, but Eric hasn't called to say that he is on his way and he's not here. I start to pace. Finally, there is a call. But the call goes to Alcide.

Alcide informs us, "The Sheriff will be a while. He wishes to speak with the prisoners before returning to Bon Temps."

A cell phone rings. It is not the phone in Alcide's hand but it is one in his pocket. He looks at the caller ID. Alcide tells us, "It's Sandy Seacrest."

Alcide proceeds to answer the phone but Claude takes it from his possession. Claude answers the phone with Clyde's voice. "It's done... She's with me now... No, he called me himself... I am following his direct orders... I will keep her safe. When the King wishes to take possession he will call me like he did last night."

Alana shows up. When she sees Claude she panics rather than gushes. She yells, "Get out! Pop out, now!" Claude pops out. One second later and he would be vampire feed.

Stefan composes himself and apologizes for the commotion. The short chase and the lingering scent of fairy have him hungering. I take a blood out of the refrigerator to heat. While it heats, Alana shoves a cold one at him. He drinks the cold blood in two gulps. Stefan calms down to about normal when he gets the warmed blood.

Sam leaves for a few minutes. When he comes back he asks if anyone has heard from Pam. The answer is "no." We explain to the vampires that my friend, and former lover of Pam's, is worried about her. Stefan sends Alana off to find her. Sam leaves again, he's going to check out a few places.

The guards leave the house, presumably to break in the guard building and let us have some time without them for once. Patty goes upstairs for a few minutes. Stefan leans over and smiles, "You want to see?"

We go into my bedroom and lock the door. Stefan opens the closet door and then the trap door. There is now a staircase going down.

The space down here is magnificent. The modern Scandinavian furniture fits perfectly with the rug and walls. There is even an entertainments system down here. I look at one of the walls in amazement. I walk toward it.

There is a window complete with a window treatment. On the other side of the window, is a picturesque scene. I don't know where this portal is to, but it is somewhere I'd like to go. I wonder if all I have to do is step through. I walk closer until I'm standing right in front of the window. I touch it. _How can this be?_ I open the window and reach out. My hand hits a wall; it's a facade.

Stefan says, "You wanted him to have a feel for modern day Scandinavia. Some humans took that picture while traveling in the area a couple of years ago. Compton turned that photo into what you see."

My ears are not believing, "Bill did this for Eric?"

Stefan smirks, "No, he did it for a few reasons but Eric was not one of them. He did it for his adoptive maker, a friend that is a King, your happiness, and Pamela's money."

"It's amazing. It even looks like there is light coming through from outside." I look between the two walls and find lighting fixtures tucked out of sight. "Wow!"

Stefan chuckles "Go look in the room over there." I go into a room that must have been carved out since I was last down here. It's a large bedroom. Like the living room, the furnishings are modern Scandinavian. The bed that I picked out is perfect! There is another window in this room. This window has a nighttime view with fantastic lighting in the sky. "Wow!" I walk around for several minutes muttering but one word, "Wow!"

We walk down the hallway that connects Eric's area to the guest quarters. In a matter of minutes we go from Scandinavia, to the Deep South.

The dark wood and red fabric call to mind pictures that I have seen of the Biltmore House. This still does not feel underground. I look in Pam's room; it is elegant, feminine and modern. There are some pastel touches but not enough to think that it's a child's room. The remaining rooms are also elegant and modern and both are southern; like I'd imagine a place like the Biltmore if the original owners were alive today.

There is a fancy bathroom not far off from Pam's room. It is accessible from the tunnel that connects the guest house to the guard house. It is large and fancy. There are candle sconces; you can bathe in candlelight, or you can use electricity. Each bedroom on this floor has a mini refrigerator.

Stefan says, "He's close. Let's go up."

I can feel him getting closer too. We make our way through the tunnel, back to our slice of Scandinavia and up the stairs. We close the trap door. I unlock the bedroom door and open it. Eric is staring back at us, "You didn't answer my call."

I giggle. Stefan says that reception is bad in some areas of the house. Eric is intrigued. I grab his arm and pull him in. "I was getting acquainted with the tunnels you had made." _It's not exactly a lie._

Eric thinks for a moment. "Perhaps you would like to show me?"

We give Eric the grand tour. He loves it, every bit. I feel his excitement and contentment in the bond as he takes it all in. He takes a good amount of time to look over his special space. Then he looks in the visitor's area. He pays close attention to the Safe Room and checks out every minute detail. Then he checks the security office followed by the bathroom. We return to the Scandinavian section.

Stefan says, "There is one more thing. I have told Sookie about it but she has not seen it." He goes to a wall perpendicular to the one with the window. He pushes on the wall between two of the shelves and the wall swings forward. It's the other safe room. The inside is small, but gorgeous. It fits in well with my Southern theme in the guest area. I guess if I have to lock down in here, at least I won't hate the decor. Eric points out to me the safety features; the same ones that the other safe room has.

Eric looks around some more before we head upstairs. As we head up I ask Eric, "What time will Victor be here?"

He responds, "He's not. I tried calling you to relay that message; I could feel your anxiety rise as time went on... Madden claims that he has been called away on urgent business."

I highly doubt that, and I think the vampires doubt it too. Madden is getting the hell out of dodge while he can. Not knowing for certain where he is makes me nervous.

Eric says to me, "We'll keep an eye out."

Pam, Patty, Cleander, and Alana are upstairs when we come back up. We talk in the Living Room for a bit.

Jason comes in for a minute and tells me that he's on his way out but he wants me to call him before I leave the property. I remind him that he has a job and he tells me to let him worry about it. He hugs me good night and leaves the house. I listen as his truck moves farther away.

I say to nobody in particular, "Is it me or was he acting strange even for him?"

Cleander says, "He's not used to all that comes with being a full panther." We look at him, "Jason is young, he is new blood and he is virile; Mrs. Soto just told him when she'll be fertile."

"What?" I screech, "This is the same woman that doesn't want him to have sex with her daughter unless they're married?"

Eric shares, "Linda was raised human, with human customs; it seems that her parents still want that for her."

I can't keep my voice down, "And having a boyfriend that has sex with your mother is normal?"

Cleander tells me, "As a full panther and member of Hotshot it is his obligation to copulate with the Hotshot members. He is under no obligation to father a child with Luisa so long as she is not a member of the Hotshot Pride."

I am exasperated, "So he can cheat on his girlfriend?"

"No." Cleander tells me, "They would consider it cheating if he had sex with someone other than his woman for gratification and the female was not fertile. Sex with another female who is not a panther (fertile or not) is also cheating." Cleander explains, "He will have sex with panther women only when they are fertile; that is his obligation. Outside of that, he is expected to be monogamous like most humans."

I catch a look at Patty's face and say to Cleander, "I doubt his girlfriend would be okay with it."

Pam remarks, "She wouldn't be the only human to take issue with that." Pam is obviously referring to Patty. Then she adds, "Honestly, I'll never understand humans. Sex is a fun activity and perfectly natural."

I change the topic, "You know what? I'd like to show you something." I motion for her to follow and that the others can come too. "C'mon." Pam laughs at my abrupt redirection.

We go into the guest house and down the stairs. Eric shows Patty the Safe Room and explains how to use it. Cleander looks it over as if he has x-ray vision. I show Pam her room and her face lights up. She looks at Stefan, "I knew something more was going on down here. The structure is magnificent." Then Pam turns to me and gives me a hug, "I always knew you liked me." No one else goes into Pam's room except for Patty. Patty likes it too.

We all look at the other rooms in the guest area and then make our way to Little Scandinavia. There are plenty of "oh's" and "ah's" to go around.

We settle on the furniture in the room. Eric says that we should stay on the property for now, just in case the reports of Victor leaving the area are not as they seem. He then asks if there is anything in particular that we would like to do for our Family Night.

I watch as Patty looks around in amazement. I say to Eric, "maybe you can tell us about life in Scandinavia. I'd like to learn a little about where you're from and I can tell that Patty would too."

Eric thinks for a minute and then speaks Old Norse (okay, it might be a different language, but it's the one that he says he most often speaks) to his two children.

Eric says that he needs to check on something and that they'll be right back. He and Stefan leave for a few minutes.

My vampire comes for us and then we go upstairs. He starts to head outside; I make a detour to get some bug repellent. I tell Eric, "I don't enjoy being bitten... by mosquitoes." Patty puts some on too before we head out.

The security lights are on high so that Patty and I can see. The area that had the impromptu gathering last night is now set up for some kind of game. Now days, it is called Kubb. We get a cultural lesson and learn a new game at the same time.

Eric explains what we need to do to win. Stefan, Patty and Cleander are on one team. Eric, Pam and I are on the other. Patty's team goes first. Some of our Kubbs are knocked down. Eric tells me that we have to knock down the ones sent back before we can attack their line. But we cannot take out the king yet. I adjust my grip so that I can throw differently and then Eric reminds me that only underhand throws are permitted. I do well for my part, though for a moment I think I'm going to take down the king trying to get the Kubb that is by him.

I think Patty starts to get a feel for the game before I do. I seem to do well even if it does take me a while to get into it. I get the feeling that Pam has never played the game before either, but her aim is as good as any vampire. The game ends when I (legally) take down the King.

Eric congratulates me with a kiss. Then he commends Patty on her skills. He challenges the other vampires by saying that they ought to play with a longer field; one so long that only a vampire could play. I'd watch that.

Pam gets clean up duty. Patty and I help, though we don't get much done since Pam is so fast. I tell Pam about the phone call from Amelia and that I'm worried about her. Pam tells me that she isn't going anywhere and not to worry. I tell her to call Amelia. Pam will, but only because the Witch is a good lay. I roll my eyes at that.

It's late. Eric and I would like some alone time before he does some more Sheriff duties. Cleander bids us all a good night and takes his leave as the rest of us go inside.

I smell food. It didn't register earlier, but I smell it now. Patty says, "My parents told me that was the thing to do around these parts after someone dies... and I needed to keep busy so..."

"It looks good, all of it." It smells good too. I had planned to do some cooking myself but the day sort of got away from me.

Patty offers, "We can say they're from both of us." That would help but I've never done that before. It wouldn't be right since she did all the work. Patty says, "Think about it."

Pam and Patty go upstairs for Pam's evening meal. Eric and I go into the bedroom. I pull out my nightgown and head for the bathroom. Eric stops me and points me to the closet door. I give him a stern look, "I need a shower."

Eric proceeds to open the door and then scoops me up. "Yes, you do." Well, if that isn't offensive for him to say! Eric smirks, "Your skin smells of chemicals." I hit his shoulder and he chuckles.

He carries me into the Scandinavian bedroom and then turns left. I had been so enamored with the fake window scenes that I missed the bathroom that looks like it belongs in one of those fancy spas. He lets me down and turns on the faucet.

I love this place. I say to Eric, "Under the house is bigger than the whole rest of the house, I think. It's certainly a lot fancier. I have a mansion under the house! I may have to move down here."

Eric responds, "If you want a fancier main house that can be arranged."

"The hell it can." I tell him, "The farmhouse has been in my family for..." Eric places his mouth on mine to shut me up.

I have a sudden fear, "The house can't fall in on this, can it?"

My vampire assures me, "Stefan would never be so careless as to not reinforce the structure. We're fine."

Our bath isn't long; we're looking forward to other activities in the new bed. I dry off with a towel and Eric confiscates the fabric from me. He looks me over and says, "Forgive me but I have sinned."

I ask with a mock accusatory voice, "What did you do?"

Eric stares at me, "I neglected the needs of my wife last night."

I question, "And how do you think to atone for this?"

His eyes blaze, "I shall make her cry in ecstasy at least twice before I leave her for the evening."

I smirk, "Why not three? Can't handle it?"

Eric laughs, "Definitely two; three if there is time."

Right, Eric has sheriff stuff to do before dawn.

Eric hangs up our wet towels and then turns off the lights in the Scandinavian living room. While he does that I look around the new room and decide to open a drawer in one of the nightstands.

"You wish to expand your repertoire?" Eric's voice comes from behind me.

I motion toward the items, "I didn't put any of that in there; I don't even know what most of it is." I know what the KY-Jelly is for, even if I haven't used it, I recognize handcuffs when I see them, and I know what the beads are for if only because I'm a telepath.

Eric steps forward and takes a sniff, "Pam."

Only half teasing I ask Eric, "You haven't been telling her that sex with me is boring have you?"

He chuckles, "The last time Pam and I talked about sex toys was when she was with the Wi..." he self corrects, "your friend Amelia. She wanted to introduce something new but did not want to offend your friend."

I raise my brows, "I can't think of a time that she complained about Pam about anything like that; out loud or in her head."

Eric smirks, "Amelia had similar thoughts."

I respond, "Oh."

Eric says, "Toys provide variety, whether the sex is pleasant or not is up to the participants... I appreciate variety but the best sex I have ever had did not use any fancy toys."

I swallow, I am not about to ask him who he was with or even when it was. Knowing the name of the person that gave him the best sex of his life could only make me feel jealous, hurt and inadequate.

Eric smirks, "The second time we were in that shower, was great too. But, there was something about that first time that I will never forget." _Or, I could be ecstatic!_

Eric and I get down to business. He fulfills his promise to give me two orgasms. I think we have time for more, but I am having a hard time keeping my feet in the position that I like. My man pauses for a moment to rummage in the goody drawer. He pulls something out and tells me that I won't have to work so hard to keep my legs around him. He puts cuffs on my ankles and then connects them behind his back. This is easier. I like this position but I can only hold it for so long; now it isn't a problem.

Every time Eric pushes into me it is filled with emotions; much like the other night. They are almost overwhelming. Eric whispers something to me that I do not understand but it makes me tingle nonetheless.

Six weeks have passed by since the group of Weres tried to kidnap Patty and the Redeemer's of Man were arrested for their attempt on me. Eric still talks with de Castro, but I can tell that things are not going well in that department. I wish I knew what was going on. The King has got to be upset that so many members of his entourage are missing. Okay, killed, but he does not know that.

A splash of water hits my legs. "Earth to Sookie… You okay over there, Sis?"

I tell Jason, "I'm fine... Just thinking about stuff."

"Aunt Sookie, Uncle Jason, Look at me!" I turn to see Hunter jump into the pool. Hunter pops back up to the surface and sees his father, "Did you see that Daddy?"

I jump in to join them. Eloise's children have opened up a lot in the past few weeks. Eloise watches on as we start a round of Marco Polo. Patty calls out and searches blindly for someone. After a lot of laughter and some taunting, Patty tags Trevor. Trevor either has really good hearing or he's peeking; he tags his sister Annabelle very quickly. Annabelle calls out and tries to tag someone; she has a few close attempts. Then she "luckily" tags Hunter. _The little Romeo wanted to be caught._

Hunter tells me, _"Anna wasn't getting nobody and she's my girlfriend."_

I smile and focus on keeping my thoughts from being accessible to Hunter at the moment. From the moment they met, the two have been best friends and the adults have said how cute it is that they are "boyfriend" and "girlfriend." This is the first time that Hunter has used the word.

The first few times that Hunter played with the human children, he had some slip ups. Luckily children don't dwell on some things or get freaked out by them like the adults do. It's getting better. But then, he is only with three humans. Soon he'll be in a classroom of little humans.

We continue our game. I'm so absorbed in my thought and blocking it from Hunter that I end up getting tagged. I tease, "I'm going to have to tag you back for that." Hunter squeals and swims away.

I can't turn off the buzzing that I pick up but I can squelch it. I know when I am moving near to someone, but without listening in on their thoughts I do not know who I am zeroing in on. I flail my arms a little more than necessary to catch the person with the nearest buzzing brain. As soon as I touch her, I know it's Patty.

Cleander and Jason are cooking our lunch out on the grill today while the ladies sunbathe. Linda couldn't join Jason today, there is some sort of fund-raiser at her church today and she is part of the committee. I sense Hunters excitement peak.

I ask him, "_What did you hear?"_

Hunter tells me, _"Chance is asking his Mommy if I can stay over tonight!"_

_"Do not say anything!" _I tell Hunter, "_Eloise has to tell him her decision before they ask your father. No one has said anything out loud, you wait until someone does."_

Hunter calls back, "_Yes, ma'am."_

I think Hunter would like it. He gets along real well with all three of her children. He and Chase will be entering school together and might even be in the same class. He'll be disappointed if Remy says "no" to tonight but I'm sure it will happen eventually.

Hunter asks, _"Why would Daddy say "no"? I'm a good boy."_

It is times like these that I can understand how the humans feel when they are around me. I tell Hunter, "_You are a good boy." _Hunter knows a lot for a boy his age, but understanding the complexities of adult responsibilities is a bit much.

We eat lunch in the "cafe" area near the pool. The kids are getting cranky. Near the end of lunch, Remy and Eloise step away to speak in private. I tell Hunter not to "listen" to his father; I distract Hunter until the two adults return. Remy tells Hunter that he has been invited to stay the night and that he may if he wishes. The expression on Hunter's face is priceless and it makes Remy happy. After lunch, the little ones go inside for a nap.

Throughout the day I can tell that something is bothering Patty but she makes it clear that she does not want to talk with an audience. So after we've done our part to clean up, I drag her down to the only space that I know to be sound proof; the Safe Room.

I close the door. Patty says, "It's Eric." I wait for more. Patty tells me, "He's done a couple of things. For starters, my mortgage payment was somehow halted." She explains, "I have it set up for an automatic payment only the last one didn't go through; there was too much money in my account. I did some digging and found that it's been paid off. Now I don't know of anyone else that would do something like that, do you?"

I nod my head, "That sounds like an Eric thing."

Patty tells me, "I can't un-pay the mortgage. So, I'll be sending what should be my regular payments to him."

I tell her, "I doubt that he will cash any of your checks."

Patty thinks for a minute, "I could send it to you. I am staying here after all."

I shake my head, "You're family and you didn't exactly come here looking to stay." Patty narrows her eyes at me, "The mortgage thing is between the two of you. Leave me out of it." I then ask, "What's the other thing?"

Patty blushes and fidgets. "While you were over at your brother's place last night... Eric... we had that sex talk."

My eyes go big, "No!"

Her eyes are wide. She nods her head and blushes in her shocked expression. Her mouth takes a moment to work, "I wonder if children of porn stars have talks like it. One of the first things he did was to ask me if I knew my, um... if I'm familiar with my lady parts... His question took me off guard and he took that to mean "no."

I'm cringing on the inside. "What did he do?"

Patty is anxious all over again, "He said something to Pam and she took off her skirt. I was beside myself. Pam was about to take her panties off when I practically yelled the names of the parts out loud." She tells me, "I picked up a good bit in high school, more in college. The weekend before the wedding, the one when I last saw my family... my mother shared much more with me than she had when I was a teenager, she was much more graphic than I would have expected." Patty pauses for a moment, "But his talk has got to be the granddaddy of all sex talks. He could probably tape it and call it "How to get a Virgin to Fuck Like a Porn Star."

"It wasn't really that bad, was it?" I feel bad for her.

Patty says, "Ever had a sex talk where they talk to you about tasting fluids? Anyone recommend positions to try if you should find the Missionary unsatisfying? Did anyone recommend that you masturbate regularly?"

I ask her, "How long was his talk?"

Patty says, "I'm not sure exactly. It was at least two hours." She fakes enthusiasm, "At least he offered to have another male come in to provide a live male anatomy lesson. He thought I might be uncomfortable if he was the model." Patty then says, "I got out of that one too."

As she tells me I wonder who he was going to have _model_ for them. My expression must be enough of a question because Patty tells me, "Vinny."

Patty tells me, "I spent some time looking through the library's online video catalogue this morning. Tomorrow I can pick them up. I realize now, that our consequence is not a big deal to him or to Pam; but I'll be damned if I can't at least annoy them a little." Then she tells me how many she has on reserve for pick up.

I respond, "Don't you think that is overkill?"

Patty comes back with, "No. They are not all for last night. Some will be on hand for next time."

My eyebrows shoot up, "Eric told you that there would be a next time?"

"Not exactly," Patty says to me, "He mentioned that I can come to him to talk whenever I want."

I nod my head silently saying, "That's fine."

Patty says, "When the topic of... masturbation... uh came up Eric and Pam seemed, I don't know... concerned? Disappointed? I get the feeling that they're going to bother me about it." Patty looks at me, "Not everyone masturbates, right?"

For the record, Patty asked; this is not a "forced" sex talk. Patty has a hard time believing that masturbation can be pleasurable. She's heard this before from multiple sources, but she's also heard that there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow. As a telepath, I assure her that many people do enjoy the activity even if I wish I hadn't the "privilege" to witness so much of it. I ask Patty if she has ever tried it.

Patty tells me that her answer for me is the same as it was for Eric last night; she has tried it and it was a waste of time. Before I can ask her anything, Patty says that Eric has a theory. Eric believes that it goes back to Freddie Thomas as she hadn't yet explored much of her own body when that happened.

I know from previous talks that her past has made her skittish around men, the more "manly" the man the worse she would be. That was just one part of her problem with accepting Cleander into her personal life. But lately, Patty seems to enjoy his attentions on the days that he is here (he has to make frequent trips back home).

I know how Patty feels when she is around him, but I get her to say it with her mouth. Patty confesses that she feels closer to him than she ever did to Tim. This information both makes her feel guilty and curious. She tells me that she and Tim were together for over a year before they had any real steamy make out sessions and it took her months more before he could feel her breasts without any fabric between them.

Thinking back, Patty isn't sure what she would have done on her wedding night, since it took her so long to allow him to touch her chest and neither ever touched the other anywhere below the waist.

I bring her focus back to now and we talk a little more. Now, when she is with Cleander, Patty sometimes wonders how she can control herself. She is nervous but she loves the feel of his skin against hers. Patty asks me not to tell the vampires that Cleander has touched her chest; as far as she knows Cleander does not have permission to do that.

I ask Patty, "Did you feed Pam after that?"

"Which time?" Patty starts and then says, "Uh... yeah, I think."

I inform her, "Then Pam probably could smell which areas he touched. I'd bet that Eric already knows about your activities."

"Oh my god!" Patty says, "During our masturbation talk... Pam suggested that I fantasize that it's Danny touching me."

I share with her, "I was going to suggest that too."

We talk for a few more minutes. Eric's talk with her may have been over the top (and I'm more than a little upset with how he began the talk) but now that Patty and I have spoken I think that the sex talk was probably a good thing.

On our way out of the Safe Room Patty says, "I wonder why he chose last night of all nights."

I smile, "I'm sure the guards and I are not the only ones that notice how you two are together."

Patty stops for a moment, "No, that's not it. Or, that's not all of it... I bet Eric and Danny reached a new agreement of some sort."

_She's catching on; that is my guess too. _"You're not mad?"

"I ought to be." Patty tells me, "Getting mad at Eric is as useless as getting mad at a brick wall... And how could I get mad at Danny?"

We head back up. Remy and Eloise are watching the kids play in the woods. Cleander sits on the back stoop. Jason's truck is gone. Cleander says to me, "Jason is on his way to Shreveport." He sees the question in my eyes and tells me, "I don't know."

Jason and Linda broke up shortly after he met her parents. Linda does not want to be in a relationship with a man that has children with multiple women. My brother has not handled it well at all and has gone so far as to seek out witches for help.

My brother loves being a full panther so I was shocked to learn that he was looking to have that part of him removed. From what I gather, all of the cats were shocked by his move. He and Linda have since been talking. The last time Jason mentioned any of it to me he had said that he wasn't having any luck finding his way back to mostly human.

The area around the pool is lovely and tonight, we will be using the dance area. There is enough of a breeze that the mosquitoes are kept away. Patty and I make dinner for the group.

Every one; kids, servants, guards not on duty or guards that are taking break, eats together. Eloise and I talk about the menu for the week and some of the household chores that need to be done. Then, we enjoy the rest of the day off.

I turn on the radio and tune it to Radio Disney. I like all kinds of music, but with Disney Radio I don't have to worry about what the kids will hear. They're so cute! They migrate onto the dance floor and give us a show. Pam and Eric greet us.

Eric says, "I don't believe I have heard this music before."

I chuckle, "Because you want to retain customers in Fangtasia; this is hardly Fangtasia music."

Tonight, I am going to practice the Hambo. It's probably the strangest dance I have ever seen, he showed me some online videos, but it is fun.

Hunter looks at Eric, "Can you teach us a dance?"

Eric smiles at the child. He knows that Hunter just picked up from my head that Eric has been teaching me some moves. Eric says, "Very well. But we need the right kind of music."

Those of us willing to participate are paired off. Since Patty has not done this before, Eric makes himself her partner. I'm no expert but I have done this twice before, I'm partnered with Cleander. Pam has done this before, she is partnered with Hunter. Pam scowls at Eric for putting her with a child. The others watch. There is a lot of turning and spinning and skin contact. The spinning takes practice.

Pam is clearly not happy to be dancing with Hunter but she does because Eric told her to. A leg comes up for the next step to move in the bigger circle and I hear from Hunter, "_Pam likes me!" _I sense his glee and panic, _"Don't tell her you know! Do not mention it! If you're still reading her, turn it off now!" Eric glances my way; he can sense my panic. I smile back at him uneasily._

Annabelle decides that she would like to try and Pam appears more than happy to let the child cut in. Then Trevor decides to try it and Pam scowls as she is partnered with yet another child. After about half an hour the killjoys tell their children that it is time to go in and get ready for bed. Trevor, Annabelle and Chance say that they had fun and head for the house. Hunter says "thank you" to Eric for teaching him a cool dance and then he too goes to the guest house.

Watching Eric, I can tell that it means a lot to him that Patty learns this dance. I sit out for a spell while the two expert vampires continue to teach Patty and Cleander. Then, all chaos breaks loose.

The property is full of animals; shifters in their animal form. Eric's cell buzzes. He looks at a text and tells Patty and me, "The King is here. You two, go into the safe room. I'll come for you when we know it's safe."

Patty and I move toward the guest house. We go inside and down the stairs to the Safe Room. We sit for a long time. It feels like hours but neither of us has a watch on since we both went swimming earlier.

Eric comes for us and then leads us down to the Scandinavian Living Room. Felipe de Castro is sitting on a chair. Cleander and Pam are on a couch. Eric informs us, "After some discussion, the King walked onto the property and it did not attack him."

The King says, "Madden has been with me for many years, I never thought that I would see the day that he'd betray me."

I say to the room, "We still don't know for sure. What if it's somebody else?"

King de Castro says, "Madden and Seacrest are the only ones with such power to manipulate my own people. Seacrest isn't that cunning."

"Don't you want to know for sure?" I say, "I have no doubt that he'll meet his final death if he is the traitor that he appears to be but..."

Eric finishes, "But two of our people were killed and all of your visiting entourage was killed because we were certain about the other side's guilt... I do believe that my Bonded fears a repeat."

De Castro takes out his cell phone. "There is no service down here. I will return shortly." The King zooms upstairs.

Moments later he returns, "Madden will be here soon."

Patty keeps looking at de Castro. De Castro tells her, "I did not send my people to kidnap your friend. Nor did I hire Weres to kidnap you. I did hire them to offer additional protection if needed; no more than that."

She swallows, "Why would you do that?"

Felipe de Castro asks her, "What do you know of your maternal grandfather?"

"Not much. He was career Army, one of the first Golden Knights." She shrugs, "I only know bits and pieces. He died of a stroke when Mom was pregnant with my sister Alice; I never met him."

De Castro says to her, "Your grandfather's ancestors were from Spain, were they not?"

"That is what I was told." Patty then back pedals, "Wait a minute. I see what you're doing. There is no way that I am related to two vampires."

De Castro is smug, "One of us has a tree that can be followed. I keep it in my inner sanctum. It is quite large and is a valued treasure. Perhaps you will visit Nevada sometime; I will show it to you." He hands her two photographs, "The one on your left shows your part of the tree. The other one in your hand shows you me, my wives and our offspring. You will note that I was never married to more than one woman at a time."

Patty looks to have multiple questions and statements fighting to get out at the same time. She exclaims, "You really were a King! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Your Majesty."

De Castro laughs, "Yes, as a human I was King. I did not rule over all of Spain; it was not yet a country. My Kingdom was in the Iberian Peninsula though and the area is now part of Spain."

He switches topics, "I know much of your ancestry and will be happy to share it with you but I'd like to know more about you. I understand that you are seeing the Lion." De Castro takes a sniff. "You are still a virgin. You will wait until you are married, correct?"

The phone rings. Eric picks it up and everyone is standing, ready to move before he hangs up. Eric tells us, "Madden has arrived. You ladies stay here."

They move out and the tension builds again. Eric is ready for a kill, I can feel it. Patty sighs in relief, "Saved by the phone. There is no way that I am related to him... What is with the vampire's obsession with sex?"

Patty isn't looking for a response. She is just ranting so I keep my thoughts to myself. Several tense minutes pass by. I don't hear the sounds of fighting or yelling of any kind.

De Castro, Madden, Pam, Cleander, and Eric come down the stairs and join us in the underground living room.

* * *

_And you all thought that Victor was a bad boy! He-he. You have to watch out for those quiet people..._


	32. The Last Stand

**8/15/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_**You are hereby reminded: **__This story is near its end. _

_**For Your Information:**__ The information regarding cats (domestic and wild, small and large) is real. I came across it when I was doing the research regarding mixed cat species and knew that it would have to become part of the story. :)_

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world, a lot._

_

* * *

_

(32) The Last Stand

I stretch, put on a robe and head upstairs after giving my man a kiss. I walk through my upstairs bedroom which I use more as an office now that I can wake next to Eric in the room below.

Eloise greets me and tells me that breakfast is about to be served. I sit next to Patty and enjoy the meal while Eloise goes back outside. Chase and Hunter were picked up not long ago. They are going to spend the day at the new Day Care in the office building.

Hunter has made several friends in Day Care and he loves it there. Some of the children are very difficult to read so he has had fewer mess ups.

I say to Patty, "Eric was real busy last night with his vampire meeting but I want you to know that I plan on giving him an earful about the sex talk."

Patty says, "He'll probably just remind you that the consequence we came up with was to watch some lame videos, not a tongue lashing."

"A sex talk is one thing." I tell her, "But having a live model... and that person is a former lover... Sooooo not okay."

Patty's face changes, "Oh. I hadn't thought about that... Of course, I was mortified at the time so that was not on my mind... They were really...? They seem more like brother and sister." Then she adds, "Except for when they do something incredibly weird like that..."

I tell her, "They both claim that it was a long time ago. But still!" I switch topics, "Can I ask you what they wanted?"

Last night, after the vampires came down stairs Patty and I left them to do their planning. At some point, they went up to see Patty.

"As far as Sandy Seacrest knows, I am still with the Weres that de Castro had sent to protect me. There is no indication so far that anyone has reported otherwise." I nod my head, "It seems those Weres are still alive and after last night they are free."

I surmise, "And they told you because the Weres were sent to kidnap… err rescue you and they don't want you to worry about them coming for you again?"

Patty nods her head, "They are trying to ascertain what this Sandy person knows... She knows that Madden is in the area but Pa... Felipe kept his visit quiet; he didn't tell anyone other than the guards next to him where he was going."

I respond, "Okay..." I know there is more coming.

Patty tells me, "Since we don't know for certain what the current plan is for me, I am to remain hidden as if I am captive. I have a few choices of captivity. I can stay in here, preferably indoors so that no one looking onto the property can see me. Or, I can go some place with my would-be captives, the same ones that she thinks really has me. Either way, they'll be acting like they have me."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it. But there is more... Remember when I said yesterday that I wondered about the timing of the sex talk?" I nod my head and Patty says, "I was right; the men reached an agreement."

I stutter, "Come again."

"Yep; not the highlight of my life, that's for sure." Patty tells me how the news came up, "Danny isn't too happy with the current set up and Eric told him that when I am Danny's then Danny can keep me safe as he sees fit."

I'm trying to follow as best I can, "So..."

Patty says, "Not long before the "talk" Eric and Danny reached an agreement. It's all in legalese and signed."

I bolt up, "Are you telling me that Eric actually gave you away like a piece of property?" I never thought he would do such a thing, especially to someone that he considers family. _I'll rip him a new one._

Patty inhales and lets out a long sigh, "Not exactly; the contract only goes into effect if I decide that I want Cleander to um... "Take over." Patty adds, "So my third choice is to leave for California with Danny and become his."

I look at her, "But you don't have to if you don't want to?"

She nods her head, "Correct."

I ask, "How do you feel about it?"

"Mixed," Patty tells me, "Danny and Eric told me about the negotiations a while ago; Claude was right. I get the feeling that it was Danny's idea to tell me; I think Eric was of the thought that what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me. But Cleander wanted me to know up front. He didn't want me to accidentally find out and then think that I was nothing more than an asset so we had a long talk."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

She shakes her head, "No. He's become such a part of my life that I can't imagine it without him. I miss him when he goes back home and when he returns at the end of the month I'm going to be miserable without him. I don't want to go nearly six months before seeing him again... But, there is a lot that we still haven't talked about."

When the academy is in session, Cleander is there in an active role. His academy starts up soon and the most he might be able to get away is for a long weekend and winter break. Also, his girls are now home from summer camp and he wants to spend time with them, the smallest didn't go to camp but Cleander has spent a lot of time in Louisiana lately and he wants to spend more time with his son also.

The conversation changes as we talk about our plans for the day. Since she is stuck inside, Patty is going to get as much work done here as she can. She has some local E(E)E contacts now that can help her run some errands. Patty adds with a smile that one of her werewolf friends is only too happy to pick up the videos for her.

After breakfast, I go down to my room to dress for the day and read my note from Eric. Since I'll be working from home, I wear a bikini under shorts and a t-shirt. I plan to sun bathe after work. Once I am dressed I read my note.

_Beautiful Wife,_

_I have spoken with Remy about his son's safety. It will be much easier to keep Hunter safe if he remains on the property. I was thinking that the attic in the guest house can be made into an apartment. This arrangement would be safer for them. If you are in agreement and wish to see this happen, please mention it to Remy. Should a repeat of last night happen, Hunter is safer here with me and our vampires. Perhaps now you can appreciate why I am so protective of you when others are near._

_King de Castro has informed me that Maine wishes to visit his Kingdom and inspect the work done on our property. We will need to prepare the guest rooms for his arrival._

_Perhaps the next addition to our home will be a nursery. _

_Love,_

_-E_

_Oh my God! _Eric knows that Hunter read Pam! _Fuck_. At least he doesn't seem upset by it. I wonder how he pieced it together.

Based on the note I gather that de Castro is unaware of the relationship between Eric and Stefan. I see more bowing on Eric's part and many more snide remarks from Pam.

_And, oh my god!_ Eric is still on about the baby thing. I think he's trying to show me how good he can be with children by having Eloise and her children here, and quite possibly Remy and Hunter too. I have no doubt that Eric would be a good father, I just don't know if I can let myself get pregnant using another man's sperm. _What I want most are tiny Vikings and little Valkyries. _I would love to have children, but I'm not sure that I can go through with it if it means using another man's sperm; whether I know him or not.

I spend my short work day in front of the computer in my bedroom, making myself focus on the tasks at hand. I have a lot of email. The first one that I open is "Priority" and has a "Return Receipt" email. The message went out very early this morning. It reads:

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_It has come to our attention that Maine is coming into our Kingdom to inspect the work done at your house. You and your guards need to be aware that as of five minutes ago, Maine's invitation into the Kingdom has been revoked._

_You need to alert your guards as it appears that he is ignoring King de Castro's missive. Like many Kings, Maine often sends scouts before arriving._ _If Maine or any of his entourage appears, your guards may use lethal force without consequence._

_If Maine or members of his entourage appear anywhere in our territory, we are to be contacted as soon as it is safe. _

_A message has been sent to your Sheriff as well._

_-Sandy Seacrest_

I expect that the email and its forward will be traced. So I send it on to the guards' security office. I go upstairs and walk out onto our patio/café. Lunch is being served. I grab a bite and sit next to Linda the werewolf.

Linda and I talk while we eat. She works security here, but is relegated to monitoring the security cameras. Linda is happy that she at least is able to have Joey's child inside her. She tears up a little as she tells me, "The doc says I'm having a litter. Joey and I are having three!" That has to be hard; to go from being the wife to a loving man, to becoming his widow, to becoming his widow with three children to raise.

The whole time we eat lunch I do not see Patty or Cleander until Cleander comes to me to say that he is leaving for a while. Patty puts a hanging plant on a shepherds hook near the house and then kisses Cleander before he leaves.

We look at the plant full of reddish blooms and Patty says, "He keeps giving me flowers but flowers don't last very long. This is one of my favorite plants. I have a couple of them in California that have been around for years."

Cleander's sister Leonie tells her, "Danny got a little help from your friend Lucy on that one. He isn't much into plants and kills the ones that he "cares for"."

Patty chuckles, "Brown thumb?"

Leonie teases, "Closer to black. Cleander has rule over our Pride, but not his lawn care. He isn't allowed to care for the plants."

"It's a rare day that I hear of something that he is lousy at." Patty smiles.

I go back inside to get a towel and suntan lotion. Patty follows me in. She tells me, "Cleander is supposed to get some woman named Rachel pregnant the next time that she is... and, there are some lions looking to join the Pride; the lionesses are um... how did he put it... they have the right to demand stud service from any male that has not fathered a child with them and is a member of the Pride."

I smack my lips, "He told you this at lunch?"

"He told me that he couldn't put off that talk any longer." Patty explains, "This Rachel person will be... should be... soon."

"And how do you feel about that?" I wait for a response.

"Sick and a lot of other stuff, but mostly sick that so many women want my man to be with them." _Aw, she called Cleander her man._ Patty continues, "It's not really a surprise but..." She looks at me, "Danny came up with an alternate solution and he's hoping that I'm okay with it since there's not much else he can do without kicking himself out of his own Pride."

I tentatively ask, "What is the alternate solution?"

Patty's mouth contorts, "He will impregnate women through artificial insemination. He can "meet his obligations" without having sex with more women."

Her emotions are all over. I say to her, "You're not sure how you feel about that?"

She answers, "No, I'm not."

Jason walks in, "Hey, Sook. Hey, Patty... I hear I just missed Cleander, any idea when he'll be back?"

I shake my head; I have no idea. Patty says, "A couple of hours maybe. He's doing something with the Arkansas Weres."

"If that wasn't a fucked up day I don't know what is." Jason says, "Don't get me wrong, Sam's a great guy and I'm glad he's still here but I wish I hadn't killed that wolf instead of just knocking is ass to the ground... not knowing what I know now... Anyway, I just stopped by... thought Cleander might be here."

"What Jason?" Something more is bothering him. I pat his arm to offer comfort but get a glimpse of his problem. I really am not trying to read my brother, but it happens sometimes. "Oh, Jason," I give him a hug. "We were just talking about that."

Jason looks at me, "About? Aw, Sook! Did you just read my mind?"

"I'm sorry Jason okay, I am. I wasn't meaning to." I tell Jason, "But we really were just talking about that. Patty is kind of in the same position as your girlfriend."

Jason thinks for a moment and looks at Patty, "I guess you are. I don't know how you're okay with it because I'm not." Jason says to us, "Someone once told me about this thing called Karma. I believe it now. Karma's a fucking bitch. There was a time when I'd have a different girl every night; didn't see myself settling down. Now I want to settle down and there is only the one girl that I want, but I keep being told that I got to be with these other women." He adds, "Some of them are kinda old too, ones that I wouldna been with even before."

Patty says, "It really is hard on you too, huh?"

Jason says, "You have no idea. Err, maybe you do. Back in the old days I kept condoms with me all the time because I knew I'd be going home with someone but all I wanted was some fun. I didn't want to be a daddy yet. Now, the other panthers have confiscated the ones I had." He mumbles, "not that they could do their job anyway." His voice picks back up, "And they keep pushing me at the females."

Patty swallows, "What if you could do artificial insemination?"

Jason shakes his head, "I'd still be a Daddy to those children and I ain't gonna be no absent father. Our Daddy died when we were little, if I can help it my children will always have their Daddy. That would be kind of hard if I had a lot of them all with different mothers... If there's no other way and I have to... I would prefer that. I don't want to cheat on Linda."

Patty says, "So you and Linda are back together?"

My brother rubs his mouth, "We're talking. After I saw some witches about changing me back and word got out, I was on lock down in Hotshot until after I had a very long lecture." He presses his lips together, "Calvin called the Sotos and the Sotos said something to her. I don't know what exactly, but it makes me mad because I feel like maybe they said something to make her come back to me. I want her, but not like that."

I say to Jason, "You love her."

Jason smiles, "I guess I do."

I ask him, "Does she love you?"

He responds, "I think so."

I share with him, "If you are unable to change back to human and you have to... maybe she would be more accepting if y'all used artificial means for the other women?"

Jason looks defeated, "You've been out to Hotshot, Sookie. We can't afford fancy procedures like that." Then he mumbles, "And that's not the only problem."

I try to get Jason to say something about the "other" problem. It clearly terrifies and embarrasses him. He mentally kicks himself for muttering about it. After several minutes of verbal ping pong Jason says, "I can't tell you." He looks at Patty, "If Cleander hasn't mentioned it... well, then it might just be me." That thought scares him, "But it is a cat thing, I don't want to be the one that scares you. If you run off 'cause of me, Cleander will kill me for sure."

Patty says, "Gee, put it like that and all I'm going to do now is think of all the horrible prospects."

We prod him some more and finally Jason says, "Alright. I ain't gonna tell ya but I'll show you. If anyone asks, you happened to come across it on the Discovery Channel or on Animal Planet... Give me a minute."

Jason goes into my room for a few minutes and then calls for us to join him. He plays a video on the computer. The video is not even half way done and Patty and I are crossing our legs. I can't imagine... I pray that _this_ is not in store for Patty, or Jason's girlfriend... Jason's girlfriend... if Jason is freaking out about this then...

Patty shrieks, "Oh hell no!" She gasps, "Barbs!" She points at the screen, "No wonder cats make that noise. That poor kitty... No fucking way!" She thinks for a minute. "Sookie, you dated a cat for a while... did you ever...?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, but he didn't have any barbs."

Jason says, "I knew it! I'm a goddamn freak! I can't hurt women like that."

There is a knock at the open door. We turn around to see Leonie. We all wonder how much she just heard. Leonie says, "The King's advance day guard will be here soon. We recommend that you stay inside."

Then she smiles and says, "You all shouldn't be so worried about barbed penises. Few shifters have a barbed penis in human form; those that do just need to practice shape-shifting that part." She looks at Jason with a broad smile, "You will want to gain control over it before having sex with a human. You should talk to some of the cats in your Pride (the ones with some authority) or Cleander."

I'd think twice, thrice, okay I'd probably go bonkers if Eric suddenly developed a barbed penis. If Quinn has barbs, they didn't come out when he was with me. If they had, it would have been his last time seeing me, ever. My husband has a normal appendage aside from the size and difference in temperature, but even I can't help but cringe with this new information.

"I need to sit down." Patty gropes for anything nearby and startles herself when she sees that she is already sitting. She is shaking her head as if to negate all information. Her legs are pressed together, mine are too.

I can't exactly promise Jason that he'll get control over that part so as to not hurt Linda, or whoever he is with. Nor do I know that Cleander has control over it or even if he has them at all in his human form. I just don't know what to say in a situation like this. I wonder what Dear Abby would say. I blurt out, "Eric thinks we should turn the guest house attic into a small apartment."

Patty says, "Let's go work on that."

Jason says, "I'll help."

We make our way down to Little Scandinavia and walk in the hallway slash tunnel to the vampire guest area and then climb up. The main floor is quiet; I don't hear the children or Eloise. We go up to the servants' floor. There is a strange glow along the walls, but again there is not a peep from Eloise or the two children that should be here.

Jason pulls down the folding stairs to go up into the attic while I cast out my mental net. I hear them fine in my head. They are practicing a safety drill; if a certain light comes on in the house then they are all to gather in a spot that Eric says is the safest for them.

Eric is all about safety and security so the first time that he had anyone other than family down stairs I was astonished for sure. Stefan did a right fine job planning it all out and then Eric didn't keep it a secret. We had a nice long chat after the guests left. He told me that there was no point in trying to hide what others would know was already there; any vampire of means would have an underground lair at all of his homes. They also would have a safe room or two. The safe room is normally the sleeping quarters. Eric smiled wide when he told me that.

I don't know how they did it but somehow they managed to get our bedroom into the ground like they did the other safe rooms. The safe room accessible in the living room is the only one unknown to anyone outside of Eric, Pam, Stefan and me. This too is common; many vampires have hidden safe areas. There is another safety feature which only the four of us know about and though it scares the living shit out of me, I'll use it if I need to. I'm going to try not thinking about that right now, it makes me anxious and claustrophobic.

The Reynold family seems to be fine in their space. They know that it is a drill of some kind.

Jason comes back down the ladder, "Can't do anything just yet. There's a floor but it needs sheet rock and there's nothin' up there except a few pipes and wires that will need to be hidden to make it look good." He turns his head and then tells us, "Some cars just arrived. You two should go down stairs."

We head down. As we descend the stairs that heads to the vampire floor Jason opens the door to head out. We hear the distinct sounds of battle and head for the nearest safe room.

Not much time passes before I am aware of buzzing brains nearby. I cannot tell if they are friend or foe; just that they are near and seem satisfied as well as curious. Their curiousness makes me nervous because I wonder if it is the surroundings that make them feel this way; that would mean that they are not our people.

Patty spies a note from Eric and reads it aloud:

"_Ladies,_

_Do not worry about the battle going on outside today. It is for show. "Wounded" and "dead" people will hole down in the tunnels and guest area until this phase of our plan is complete._

_Sookie: __Listen__ to the guards. Your brother and the Weres know that you can read them if they want you to. They will project their thoughts to you when it is safest to come out._

_Both of you should remain in this room until the battle is over. We do not wish either of you to be in danger in the event that things do not go as planned._

_Love you,_

_Eric" _

Patty looks at me, "How did he know that we'd be closer to this one and not your bedroom? He didn't leave a note like this in that room, did he?"

I tell her, "No. But he did mention Jason so he knew that my brother would be here. Maybe Jason was supposed to have us come down here."

Patty says, "Maybe. If that's the case, we made his job easier by deciding to come this way to look at the attic... I just needed to think about something else to get my mind off of... you know."

"Yeah;" I tell her, "I thought that's what Jason was doing too. Maybe he was "killing two birds with one stone;" coming to ask Cleander about some cat stuff while doing the guard thing here... He likes Cleander and kind of looks up to him, but I wonder if he doesn't talk with his panther buddies."

"Cleander has a few theories on that." She says to me and when she sees me look at her she responds, "What? We talk a lot... The main thing is that Cleander is a feline but he is not pushing Jason to do any stuff that he doesn't want to do."

I nod my head, "I can see where he might be more comfortable talking to a neutral party."

Patty shares, "Cleander is relatively certain that Calvin told him all there is to know when he was first bitten but that not all of the information was relevant at the time since Jason still wasn't a full panther... so Jason ignored a lot of it, or forgot since it didn't apply to him."

There is a bang on the door and we both jump. I send out my mental net and _hear, _"_Sookie that was me... Alcide. I just banged on the door to get your attention. Well, I hope I did and that you're reading me now. I want you to know that this phase is complete and you two ladies can come on out_."

I search the other mental signatures, Jason, Leonie and my personal Were guards are all mentally telling me that we can come out.

I enter the codes and we exit the room. Shifters are milling about the area. They all stop and nod to me and Patty.

Alcide pipes up, "Listen up! Everyone that is dead or mortally wounded: go to the security office." He points toward the hallway leading off of the vampire guest area. "Go down that way, the office is at the end. If you need to use the facilities, it's in that hallway. The survivors will remain here."

A handful of people walk off and head for the security office only a couple people remain behind. A werewolf that appears slightly taller than the average man in his human form and is thin with dark brown hair nods his head to me and waits for Alcide to indicate that he may speak. The man tells me, "I am Kazimir Nasralvhrnec. I am the second in command of Maine's day time security." Kazimir presses his lips into a fine line, "The King will likely appear menacing when you first meet him. He would prefer to meet you another way first so as to not scare you and is offering his apology in advance."

My brows furrow and my eyes widen as I ask myself what the hell is going to happen next. Stefan is a big guy, but I've only known him to be cordial, jovial, hospitable and generous; menacing is not an attribute that I associate with him. I nod my head for lack of a better response.

Jason is talking to someone about the "battle." The Were thanks him for not really cracking his skull. Jason responds cordially but I get the feeling that holding back was not easy for him to do in a realistic fight.

Patty and I head upstairs with Jason. I ask him, "Were you supposed to get us to use the Safe Room in the vampire area?"

Jason tells us, "Eric said it would be best for you two to use that one rather than the bedroom one that he's holed up in. I almost forgot though after we talked about... what we talked about."

Once we're upstairs Jason tells us, "Eric wants you to act like you normally would assuming that all attackers are dead or imprisoned and you are perfectly safe. So you should do your normal stuff for now. But Patty; you should stay inside in case someone is looking onto the property."

That sucks for Patty, having to stay inside. Patty eyes me and says, "Get out there; swim, sun bathe and do your summer thing. Don't stay in here all day; there's no point in both of us missing the sunshine nor would a day indoors be normal for you."

"Fine," I grab some items from my room and head outside.

Much of the afternoon is spent outside. I don't hear Eloise until she brings me my lunch. After eating I take a dip in the pool to cool off. I soak up some more sun while reading a book before I finally head inside.

Inside the house Patty and Jason are watching the news. Patty says, "There have been more attacks on religious institutions. According to the report, over seventy percent of all of the attacks so far have been against Catholic churches. The latest round happened in Tennessee."

A reporter holding a kitten catches our attention. Kittens are so cute with their bright eyes and soft fluffy hair. The reporter tells us that a report on the state of our local animal shelters is coming up; we will learn why it is necessary to spay and neuter our furry friends. The TV is shut off before the promo finishes.

Eloise fixes us dinner and then greets Chase when he is brought back from Day Care. _That reminds me; I need to call Remy._

I call Remy after dinner. He and Hunter both thank me for having them over yesterday. Remy says that he'll think about the attic apartment. He was hoping to find an affordable home nearby, but since Eric says that their living on premises will help keep Hunter safe he will consider it. He is looking forward to a reduced work commute either way; right now he has over an hour's drive just to get to Bon Temps.

For lack of something better to do Patty, Jason and I start a game of Monopoly. Just like when we were kids, he takes the car. Some moments during the game feel like a flash back and I half expect to look over at my brother and see him like he was when we were both young and living under the same roof. The game lasts for a couple of hours and no one seems to be ahead.

We pause the game when Cleander walks in. There is a definite change in the air; the information from earlier is still at the front of their minds. Cleander quips, "I bathe everyday; it can't be my smell."

Patty says, "Sorry. We're not trying to be weird... it's just that we saw this thing... a report on feline mating."

Cleander nods his head in understanding and sits next to Patty. He says, "First off Jason; not all feline shifters have barbs." Patty relaxes quite a bit. Cleander strokes Patty's arm and adds, "Those of us that do... have the more important roles in the Pride; it is a sign to others that you are strong, virile and formidable."

Patty has wide eyes. Cleander takes her hand. "With practice, it can be controlled." Cleander informs Jason, "If you are with another panther, let the barbs do their job and you'll be less likely to have to be with the woman again to get her pregnant. You will need to practice shifting before you are with any human."

Cleander stands while still holding Patty's hand. "I will not be staying long; I will be leaving shortly after the vampires rise. Perhaps we can speak more on the subject later." Jason and Patty both nod their head. Cleander gently pulls Patty to join him, "We should talk before the vampire is up." The two of them move upstairs.

A short spell of time passes before I am next greeted by my man. He greets me, "good evening" and then tells me that he regrets that he must tend to some Vampire affairs. He greets the shifters that are holed up in the underground. Then, he goes upstairs.

Patty comes back down and informs me, "I might be leaving here tonight. Danny wanted to talk to me about what they're trying to do... and to tell me that he learned more about the charm on my cross. He wants me to wear it."

Eric comes down the stairs. He looks at Patty, "From what I just heard I gather that the lion told you the plan for tonight. Are you his now?"

Patty's mouth gapes and her eyes flick back and forth between Eric and me; she is not sure how she should respond. Eric presses his lips together, "I thought as much; he should not have told you. The more surprised you appear to be the more convincing our ruse." He waves two Weres over. Eric tells Patty, "These are the two men that will take you to your location." He gives her a hug and then she goes off with the Weres.

Eric pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. "Alcide; we will need that distraction in thirty seconds." He hangs up and then turns to me with a devious smile. "As Sheriff I must intervene when conflicts among underlings escalate to a point. I do believe that I'll be called to do such a thing not long from now."

I know what they're doing even if I do not know the details. The plan is to make it look like Sandy has played them all making them all to go to battle, weaken each other's forces and kill one another. There is no doubt that Sandy is a traitor to her King but there is doubt that she is acting alone and at some point in the scheme the brawn behind the plan will be made known.

Sandy Seacrest is a smart lady and capable of many things. While the men believe it is possible for her to mastermind all the intrigue (likely so that she can take over) they still feel that it is not characteristic of something that she would do after serving her King for so long. Even if she is the master mind, there has to be somebody helping her. All that know her or have spent time in a war room with her will tell you that she is no leader; she does not have the charisma or the drive that compels others to follow. They are taking a page out of her book and manipulating her into thinking that her plan is coming to fruition. It is expected that we will soon know who is working with her, or above her.

Eric and I head upstairs. Cleander is the only one up here. Cleander tells Eric, "Patty is in place." He adds with an angry tone, "She should not be part of this ruse. She should be home with me."

Eric's eyes blaze, "Watch your tone, lion. Patty is my human and I will do with her as I wish." Eric goes to the door and opens it, "Leave. Now."

Cleander spits, "Oh, I'm going to leave alright. I am going to do what you should have six weeks ago and when I'm done you can bet she won't be your human anymore. There is no way de Castro will let you keep her; not after this."

Eric shoves Cleander hard and he is airborne for several feet. Eric threatens, "Know your place shifter. Bother me or my women and you will die. Patty is not your concern."

The lion leaves. As he moves, we see several other shifters join him. The majority consists of lionesses, but there are a handful of Weres and two coyotes too. Eric seethes as he watches the scene and then he closes the door.

Eric turns to me and smiles, "So, how was your day?"

I glare at him, "How was my day?" I gasp and motion to the door.

"It's all an act, you know that." He sees me looking at him. "Some forms of acting can cause certain feelings to surface. Feelings of anger, hatred, loathing, any of it... come naturally at a point." He changes the topic back, "We have a while before the lion comes back and gets himself killed for pissing off an ancient vampire... How was your day?"

I narrow my eyes and give him the abbreviated version. He asks me questions and there is a point at which I remind myself to give him hell for the sex talk. I ask him with a rather unpleasant voice, "What the hell is wrong with you giving an X-rated sex talk?"

He looks confused, "Any frank talk, lecture or presentation regarding sex would be considered X-rated by American standards."

My forehead crumples up, "Eric! Sex talks do not include anatomy lessons with live people... and you sure as hell shouldn't be telling Pam to take her clothes off. That is not okay Eric."

Eric shakes his head, "Sex talks need to include anatomy Sookie." He takes in my expression and says, "Prints are poor representations. Nor, is there any reason to be ashamed. As for Pam, she was taking her clothes off to aid in the instruction. She and I have not had sex in a very long time." He looks at me and smiles, "I have agreed to pay the consequence for the sex talk and I will follow through on my end. If you are so jealous of Pam I am willing to agree to not make her disrobe in front of me; I much prefer to see my bonded that way."

I tell him, "Not good enough. That should never have happened, Eric."

Eric says to me, "Again, it was not for my own entertainment. If you wish to make a rule that I cannot order Pam to disrobe that is fine by me. But at the time that I had her begin to disrobe no such rule existed. I will remind you that the consequence you two ladies contrived was to watch videos, not to receive a lecture on how humans deal with sex talks."

We talk a little more on the subject and create another rule for him; Eric may not order people to disrobe or have them disrobed except for under certain circumstances, like sheriff's duties (AKA torture). I don't much like it, but some things I just have to live with.

The talk ends when there is a strange, loud angry sound outside. Eric tells me, "Wait here." He heads outside, I peek out a window.

Cleander and a small army of people are on the property. They are fighting our people left and right. People are wounded or killed, most are killed. I am happy to know that this is all fake. The fighting ends not long after Eric stabs Cleander. Eric says something to the group and a few run off while others begin to clean up the mess from fighting.

"Ready?" I about hit the ceiling; Alana's abrupt appearance scared the living shit out of me.

I look at her and say, "I don't know what the plan is exactly. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Without another word, Alana covers my mouth and then picks me up. She puts me down in front of a massive terror of a vampire. The vampire's eyes are blazing and his hands are curled like claws; he barely looks human at all... Victor Madden is with this scary vampire and his evening entourage. If I keep facing him, I'm going to have a panic attack just from looking. I turn to see Eric.

Eric bows and greets King Stefan. _Stefan? Damn, this version puts all horror movie baddies to shame._ Stefan tells Eric that he has learned the fate of his day guard and that the sheriff will pay for his crimes.

Stefan says to Eric, "I have spoken with your King, Sheriff. Your punishment will be severe. The human woman cannot survive your punishment nor is she to blame. As you will be unable to run Area Five and therefore unable to protect your human, custody of her has been given to me as payment for the crimes against my people."

Eric roars, "She is mine! Felipe has no right to take her from me!" He moves forward, "You're people attacked us, your Majesty."

Madden declares, "We have a report that your people attacked Maine's day guard shortly after their arrival. The King has indeed given the telepath to Maine. Sheriff Northman; you are to wait here until further notice."

Eric declares, "The woman is mine. Any that touch her will die."

Stefan grabs me and turns me to face him. In a direct challenge to Eric, he presses our bodies close together and kisses me hard; _Uh-oh._ Play fighting or not, Eric really is angry now.

Ordered chaos begins. Or, so I think until the unimaginable happens. As Eric is butchering the people in his way, Pam is alongside him. Until her head comes off. I scream and then gasp for air. My mind is numb. _It was supposed to all be fake._ Why did Madden swing the sword at her neck? I'm going to fry that bastard with as much lightening as I can.

I think about a nasty, lightening filled storm. The change in the air is almost instant. Madden takes out a liquid filled syringe. He looks at me and says, "Perhaps another time." As I fade to black I cannot help but think how awful it is that Pam went out like that. The last stand for a vampire should be better than that and certainly the victor should be someone other than Madden. _I don't know why, but it should._

My eyes open. "Drink," Patty tells me, "It's supposed to help with the headache." I drink the water that she hands me as I take in the fact that I am laying on top of my bed.

The first word out of my mouth is "Pam!" I can't help but cry. Somewhere along the road I started to care for that vampire. "It wasn't supposed to be real." I wonder out loud, "What's next? Is de Castro going to turn against us now?"

Eric walks in, "Officially; he already has. He received a message that his Area Five Sheriff had killed an ally and appeared to be turning rogue. The King came in with his own army and fought me and mine moments after our last battle finished. Of course the battle scarred and weakened Area Five was prime for an attack. I was among the last to be killed. At the moment it is believed that you two ladies belong to King Felipe de Castro."

I sit up, "But Pam?"

Eric replies, "That was unexpected." I can't make heads or tails from his emotions. I want to ask if it was just some horrible accident or if that part was really an attack. My mouth won't form the words.

Eric tells us, "We were able to locate and detain a couple of spies. Soon we will know more about what is going on."

Felipe de Castro appears in the doorway, "I believe that we now do." He hands Eric a piece of paper, "Henderick Von Bredorode; he is a supporter of iconoclasm. Any place with items of worship may be targeted but his favorite places to sack are Catholic Churches."

I say to them, "He might be smart but he must be pretty young if y'all hadn't heard of him until now, right?" _Please let him be young, he'll be easier to get rid of that way._

Felipe tells me, "He was from a Dutch noble family and resisted the introduction of the Spanish Inquisition to the Netherlands. He has strong political views and vehemently opposed our coming out of the coffin."

I ask, "Is he the one responsible for the attacks on the churches in this century?"

Eric says, "We believe so. If the humans feared us and started to hunt us then we would need to revert to living in secret like we once did."

I see the paper in his hand and get a glimpse of the sketch. "That's the guy that the humans described. If he's so old how come no one recognized him?"

"I believe that Sandy did." The King says, "This is not the same person that I saw when the print out came to me." He explains, "Henry and I have butt heads many times over the years."

Eric says, "Now he has gone too far. Now that he thinks you have weakened and that my former allies and I are dead, making him come out should be easy."

Stefan appears. "I wanted to see how you were doing, Sookie."

I tell him, "I have a bit of a headache but I'll be fine." _I'll never look at you the same way. But yeah, I'm fine._

Eric narrows his eyes, "You kissed my Bonded."

"It's called improvisation, Eric." Stefan explains, "It was the heat of the moment. I apologize to you both." _Funny, he doesn't seem too apologetic._ Eric will certainly have more to say when they are alone.

King de Castro tells Eric, "I'll need something with her scent. No one would believe that I would take a creature as lovely as your bonded and not have my way with her."

Eric goes to the laundry basket, it's empty. I have a moment of discomfort thinking that I may have to rub against the King. Eric says, "Excuse us for a minute please." He closes the door and then comes to sit next to me. "Let's get you ready for bed; I'll join you as soon as I can." Eric proceeds to unbutton my shorts. Eric undresses me and then puts a nightgown on me. I get up so that he can easily pull back the sheet. Then, I get in and he covers me up before opening the door and handing the clothes to de Castro. I turn beat red when I realize that he has my bikini bottoms too; _fucking vampires._

I drift off to sleep and wake when I feel Eric snuggle against me. I wipe a tear from my face and turn to kiss him. I don't see how he can be so calm after losing Pam. For that matter, where the hell is Madden?

Eric has all kinds of emotions going on inside of him. I am hurting but he's the one that lost a child. He is hiding it well. Maybe he learned to do that after his maker killed a bunch of this progeny. Still, I want to be here for him. I cup his face, "Pam."

Eric turns his head to kiss my palm. "We cannot change what is."

I respond, "No, but you can stake the son of a bitch responsible. If you don't do it I will."

He responds, "Every attempt on my children is avenged. That shall not change."

Maybe my sorrow is too strong to feel his, or maybe that part of him is still numb to the reality but I cannot feel from him what I think should be there. I offer him comfort in the only way that I know works well for him. It's for me too.

The sex tonight is emotionally intense. The intensity that came all those weeks ago is still here too. I cry out but not as loudly as I normally do. We spoon as we come down from our physical bliss.

Eric senses that something is on my mind and nudges me. I tell him, "I was just thinking that maybe we could kink it up a notch or something. I don't know what else to do in Pam's memory and keeping you happy was at the top. I don't really care who hears."

He squeezes me and says, "They wouldn't be able to hear enough to know what is going on. It is a safe room, remember?" Then he says, "You just do what you need to."

* * *

_**Thank you Murgatroid-98**__ Murgatroid wrote in one review "Maybe Jason's girlfriend wouldn't mind if he contributed for artificial insemination. Cleander too." I had not thought about this as an option for them but it got me to thinking and what you read is the result._


	33. Dissembling

**8/16/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_**You are hereby reminded: **__This story is near its end, the next chapter will be the last._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world, a lot. _

_

* * *

_

(33) Dissembling

Cleander and Patty come down the stairs. I exit the bedroom on the main floor as I make my way to the kitchen table and silently greet them at the bottom of the stairs. I don't say a word; if they did anything last night that is between them. Though, I must say that I would not have expected Patty to be so receptive after yesterday's revelation regarding cats. Part of me wants to be nosy and find out. The other part is too depressed to care.

Breakfast is a quiet affair. We do not speak beyond greeting Eloise or asking for someone to pass a napkin or condiment. I see that Patty has puffy eyes in addition to her sullen expression. At least a couple of us mourn Pam.

After breakfast Patty and I numbly sit in our seats while Cleander clears the table. Eloise would do it when she comes back inside, but we're not that lazy; we usually bus our own plates. Cleander kisses the top of Patty's head and then tells her that he needs to go down stairs for a bit to tend to some business.

Patty watches every movement he makes until Cleander is out of sight. She presses her lips together, "I had the hardest time falling asleep. Felipe offered to hold me but that just made me feel weird; I think I hurt his feelings. Anyway, Cleander came up when he could. He just came over and held me." There is a hint of a smile on her lips. She sobs, "If Pam was here, she'd say something sarcastic and then she would say something insightful. Followed by another dose or two of a snide remark... I can't believe she is gone."

I take a deep breath and choke out, "You and me both... Sam and Amelia should know."

Patty shakes her head, "I heard that it was Madden that did it. I thought he was on our side."

I tell her, "Me too. It was him alright, I saw her head..." I can't even finish the sentence. The memory alone is too much.

Patty looks at me sideways, "Her head? Like cut with a sword?"

_How the hell else do you think it came off?_ I reserve my remark and nod my head.

Patty says to me, "You saw it; a lot of people did. But I haven't heard anyone say that she is actually gone."

I look at her, "You think it was some sort of magic trick?"

Patty brightens a little and nods her head slightly. "Maybe, I hope so."

"That would explain why Eric isn't responding the way I would expect." I add, "But he has lived a very long time and tends to compartmentalize stuff. He might not be allowing himself time to mourn until this nightmare is over." I have a light bulb moment, "I'll call Amelia first. She told me several weeks ago that she saw Pam's death..."

Patty fills in the blanks, "So if she describes Pam's death as different from you saw it then it probably was not real."

I stand up, "I'm going to go call her."

Patty asks, "Do you...?"

I know what she is asking and I appreciate it. I tell her, "Sure. Come on."

The two of us go into my old bedroom. I sit at the desk that has the computer and telephone. Patty sits on the corner of the bed. I dial Amelia's house number.

We have no luck contacting Amelia. She does not answer her house phone. Next, I try her cell. The outgoing message says that she is currently unable to use her cell phone but to leave a message and she will get back to you as soon as her training allows. I leave her a message saying that it is important for her to call. I can't leave a message saying that her ex girlfriend is dead.

I call Quinn next. In my note from Eric, he states that Quinn is officially in charge of my day security since he works under Nevada's thumb. He'll have to make the arrangements for me to go see Sam; Sam deserves to hear the news in person and not over the telephone.

Quinn answers the phone and then tells me that he is right outside. He thinks that Sam heard the news; Sam hasn't been in to work today.

Patty and I go outside and meet up with Quinn. He offers his condolences; not that Pam is dead but that we are mourning for her. Quinn has no love for vampires.

We're not outside for long when Quinn receives word that Sam is here. As Sam drives our way Quinn says, "The guards at the gate told him that the Sheriff is dead. He knows that King de Castro is your master now. I don't imagine that he's too happy about it." _I wouldn't be either if it were true. I'm not too keen on pretending that I'm his either. _Quinn says to me, "I'll do what I can for you, Babe."

Quinn offers a hug and I take it. I need it right now. He thinks that I lost my friend and my vampire husband. I read from his mind that he knows Cleander to be alive and well. As far as Quinn knows, the King killed Eric after learning that Eric killed two allies; Cleander and Maine. Quinn believes that de Castro was not a part of the ruse and so he killed Eric before finding out that the other two are alive. _I'm having a hard time keeping up with all of these secrets._

Sam parks and jumps out of his truck. He gets out, "Vinny called me early this morning. I can't fucking believe it." He comes over and hugs me. "Pam is quick, even for a vampire... I don't get it..." He tells me, "Her scent isn't that noticeable either. It should be strong where her blood sprayed... I came over right after he called but the vampire guards wouldn't let me see you."

I tell him, "We tried calling Amelia; no luck yet."

Sam says, "If you're wanting details about her vision, Amelia told me while we were in the van that day. From what the others tell me, it happened just as Amelia saw."

Patty asks, "Did Amelia see who... you know?"

Sam nods his head, "Yeah. It was Madden." Sam huffs, "Pam laughed at the idea that Madden would have her head... he might be older than her but she's cunning and fast, faster than most vampires; even the old ones." He shakes his head in disbelief.

We sit on the back porch and share Pam stories. We all remember pretty well the first time that we met the vampire. I wasn't sure what to think of the pretty blond that clearly had my name and address memorized in no time flat. Sam couldn't see past her vampire scent and thought that she was an arrogant ass. Patty remembers Pam asking her if she was interested in having a "great time." Quinn is quiet; he hasn't spent time with Pam like we have.

Eloise makes lunch for us. We pick at it more than we eat. Sam tells me, "You chose to be Eric's and as much as I hated it I came to terms with it; but I'll never come to terms with you being de Castro's. You did not become his by choice." He puts his hand on mine and silently tells me, "_Give me a sign and I'll do whatever needs to be done to get you out of here."_

Quinn speaks up, "Speaking of which, you two ladies should probably shower and change before the vampires wake. The King will not be too thrilled to smell shifters on you." His next thought isn't said out loud but I hear it loud and clear. "_Sleeping with Northman's clothes isn't going to fool anyone into thinking that he's still alive."_

Sam turns to me, "Any word on what happened to Madden?"

I tell him, "Not that I'm aware of."

Patty shakes her head, she hasn't heard jack either.

Sam says to us, "Call me if you need anything. I'm going to do some tracking but I'll check my cell when I can."

Quinn says to Sam, "If you're tracking Madden, watch your back. He's still second in command."

Sam responds, "Not much longer he ain't." Then Sam leaves the house and heads back out in his truck.

Patty and I try again to call Amelia. We leave another message. There is not much more that can be done.

We spend the day looking for stuff to do to keep our minds busy. Neither of us is up to going to work; not that we should on our first day of being under a 'new master.' Patty goes to her room for a while. I pull out the cleaning supplies and go to town.

I don't give a flying fuck if I'm doing Eloise's job. Cleaning is my thing and it's what I need right now. I start with the bathroom on the main floor, the one attached to my bedroom slash office. I clean the office room next and then move on to the rest of the main floor. Since we have Eloise, cleaning takes me much less time than it once did.

I bring my supplies downstairs. I clean the Scandinavian Living Room and tell people to "move it" when I come through the hallway, cleaning the floor along the way. I'm about to tell the shifters to move to one side of the guest area while I clean a section when Cleander and Alcide come up to me.

Cleander takes my cleaning supplies and places them on the floor. He points to the passage way that leads back to Little Scandinavia. Both men march me back. Cleander and I enter the room. Once we're inside the room, Alcide closes the pocket door from the other side. Cleander tells me, "We're doing some planning over there; the less you know the better. If you want to work out some aggression I'm sure the shifters up top will help. I hear you're a pretty good shot; they can set up some target practice for you. Or if you'd rather hit someone, I'm sure that can be arranged too." He looks at me, "Now I'm going to sneak up to see Patty. I bet she's doing the same thing that you are and you've probably noticed by now that she overworks when her emotions are on overload."

_Crap._ _I really wanted to clean. Cleaning is my stress release. Granted, there isn't much left for me to clean anyway. _I sit on the couch and contemplate what to do next. I look around the room and remember the things that Pam said about the place and all the little touches. A new bout of crying begins.

I'm feeling tired now but I don't want to sleep alone. I send out my mental net and find that no one is close by. I go to my Scandinavian bedroom and enter the code to go inside.

Eric is just the way that I left him. He might be dead at the moment but I can at least wrap my arms around him. I don't want to wear my clothes to bed since I cleaned the house today so I pick a new outfit to wear after I take a quick shower.

I place the clothes on the dresser and go into the bathroom. I want to rush the shower so that I can be next to Eric soon. At the same time I am not in the rushing kind of mood. My thoughts keep going to Pam. The whole thing makes no sense to me but every time I try to think about it I can't help but cry.

My shower is finally over and I dry off.

There is a knock at the door. _That's not right._ I hesitantly ask, "Eric? Are you awake?"

"He'll be dead for a few hours yet." Stefan tells me, "I realized you were in the shower and saw the clothes on the dresser... I didn't think you'd want to walk out to a surprise. I can pass you your clothing. I can be a good boy and not look in the mirror." He jovially adds, "If not for Eric, I would be enjoying the view right now, Killjoy."

I open the door just enough for him to pass the clothes to me. I put on the clothing and wonder where he was when I came in. I didn't see Stefan when I woke up this morning and left the room and I didn't see him when I walked in not too long ago. I ask him, "Where were you?"

He replies, "At door number three. Not everyone knows that I'm alive so I can't stay down the hall."

Door number three is something that a handful of vampires have. It's a door that opens to a hole in the ground. Vampires don't need oxygen and are great diggers. If ever it appears that their space has been compromised, door three is another exit. In this case, it was Stefan's entrance.

"Is there danger right now?" He can be awake but it does take more energy to be lucid during the day.

Stefan Explains, "Eric... He must be picking up your grief. He may be dead for the day but he still feels some. It got stronger and I had to come check it out. It's not like him to have feelings while he's down for the day." He looks at me as I step into the room, "Perhaps they became stronger when he sensed your presence. It bothers him when you are sad and upset."

I go to the chest of drawers and pull out some sweat pants and a shirt. I hand them to Stefan, "You're filthy. Take a shower. I don't think Eric will mind you wearing his stuff. If he does that's too damn bad."

Stefan smiles, "I like you, Sis." He heads into the shower and then I remember why I came in here. Every time I think of her I want to cry.

I climb onto the bed and snuggle against Eric. I use his forearm as a pillow and let my tears spill onto his statuesque arm for several minutes.

The bathroom door opens. "Gee, if he's your pillow can I use that one?" Stefan asks me as he points to the pillow that I am not using.

"Sure" I tell him, "Climb in."

"Oh you are funny." Stefan says, "My Master would stake me for sure."

I tell him, "Eric will know that we didn't do anything. Not to mention that we could do stuff if we wanted in any position we wanted, a bed is hardly necessary. Besides, it's not like I'm having you take your clothes off for an anatomy lesson."

Stefan shows interest in my comment so I tell him about the sex talk. Stefan finds it to be most amusing. He tells me, "Eric's human children were still quite young when he was turned so I doubt that he ever gave such a talk as a human father. Maybe his human father's talk was his model?"

I laugh at that. "I'm sure that the historians would love to learn that about Viking culture if that's the case." I tell Stefan, "I'm gonna stay here snuggled next to Eric. There's plenty of space and we won't even be touching." I add, "Besides, he thought it was okay to have Pam do a live model of her anatomy. If he's okay with that then surely he can allow his child to rest comfortably with his clothes on."

Stefan says, "No. I will rest on the floor or go back in the ground."

I turn to glare at him. I really want to stick it to Eric in any way that I can. It's the principle of the matter. "Ouch!" I look at my arm, it's bleeding. The bleeding isn't bad; it's just a trickle. I find the culprit on the bed. A straight pin is on the comforter. I see Stefan's eyes. I tell him, "Get comfy and I won't put my bleeding arm in your face."

He looks at me as if to call my bluff but I'm not moving. Stefan reaches over and grabs my arm. For a second I think he's going to drink. That second is terrifying as I remember just how addicted he is to fairy blood. He brings my arm up to Eric's lips.

My blood hits Eric's tongue and his eyes flash open. "You're hurt."

I'm astonished, "You're awake!"

Eric laps up my blood as I tell him that the culprit is a straight pin. Eric asks to know why Stefan was holding my arm to his lips and Stefan tells Eric about my ploy. Eric tells me, "If you did that to another vampire, one that you were not bonded too... you'd have been drained of every drop before the vampire was lucid. It is most fortunate that I didn't have such a reaction; and that Stefan is forbidden from tasting you."

Eric and Stefan talk for a few minutes. Stefan tells Eric what I was trying to get him to do and why. Eric looks at me and then at Stefan. He says to Stefan, "You may rest with us for the next few hours. Touch Sookie and that appendage will be severed."

Stefan bows his head to Eric and lies behind me. I narrow my eyes at Eric. "Have you given Cleander his sex talk? Perhaps I should be the model next time. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Eric glowers, "_I_ would mind. And yes, Cleander and I did have that talk."

I have another thought, "Fine. But I pick the male model next time. I don't think Quinn will mind; shifters aren't very self conscious that way."

If Eric were a wolf, his hackles would be up. He clearly does not like that idea. "I believe you have made your point, Lover." _I hope so._

Sleep didn't seem to last for long but whatever I dreamt helped me to draw some conclusions. I open my eyes to see Eric looking at me. I hit his shoulder, "You jerk! Pam's alive, isn't she? Her body disappeared using our new trick which is why Sam couldn't smell her scent. Pam didn't spray a lot of blood if she did at all. It was all a trick, wasn't it?"

Eric smirks, "Pam is Vampire. By definition she is not alive." I glare at him. Eric says, "I never said that Pamela was permanently dead. Until her mission is complete, we are to act as though she is permanently deceased."

I look at him, "How? I'm glad that she's still alive, sort of... but how? I saw her head... it started to roll..." I'm getting upset again thinking about it.

Eric explains, "It's an old magic trick. Many vampires are master magicians. Our vampire abilities make things like sleight of hand even easier for us to pull off and of course being able to levitate can go quite a way to making your reputation."

"So Madden really is a good guy?" I ask.

Eric chuckles, "Madden is still in good standing within the kingdom. I wouldn't go so far as to call him a good guy. I'm still pissed at how he handled you after you saw the head trick."

"Yeah, well I should shoot them both for what they did." I'm angry about the trick but happy that she is alive.

Eric says, "Getting shot hurts but doesn't cause any lasting damage. If that would make you feel better, perhaps you can shoot Pam when she returns." I gape at that. Eric smirks, "Somehow I didn't think you'd be up for that." He changes the subject, "Stefan and I will need to go speak to de Castro. You should go up and get something to eat."

That is exactly what we do. I missed dinner by a couple of hours since I was sleeping with the men, _He-he._ There is a plate for me in the refrigerator. I heat it up and eat while absently watching the news channel that Patty has on.

Felipe de Castro joins us upstairs. He has a blood in his hand and says that we have good taste in plasma blends. He tells us that Sandy will be here soon. The King ordered her to come but reports indicate that she is coming with a small army. We are to stay inside.

He sits with us for about half an hour. He spends most of the time telling Patty that if she isn't going to be Cleander's woman, then she should be with a Spaniard. The King has a few human suitors in mind; all are Catholic, wealthy and from "his" area of Spain. He knows of a few vampires that would like to have her and would treat her well but he would prefer to see her marry and have children. Papá Felipe is quite clear that Patty should marry in a Catholic church before she shares the gift of her body; or however it is that he says it. Patty declines his offer to introduce her to some human suitors.

From the emotions rolling off of her I am surprised that Patty does not yell at the king and tell him to mind his own fucking business. He might be trying to show interest and concern but the King's talk is not well received.

Felipe excuses himself and I turn to Patty. "Papa Felipe?"

Patty shrugs, "He wants me to call him that. Only thing is I can't tell the difference between papa and papa and I called him a potato. They sound the same to me. But Felipe isn't my papá or my papá." Patty explains, "He says that one word means potato but the other means father. Evidently I called him a potato." She shrugs, "He isn't a potato but he's not my father either. Evidently I suck at Spanish too so he's just going to have to deal with me calling him de Castro or Felipe."

I press my lips together, "I bet he's glad that you didn't marry a Mormon."

She responds, "He made that clear. It's one of his arguments against Cleander. Cleander isn't Mormon but he's not Catholic either... He's also happy that I haven't been with Pam; he says it's not natural for humans to desire others of the same sex." Patty thinks for a moment, "I don't know if I could do all that with a woman... I'd almost certainly turn lesbian if all men had... you know... But if Pam were here I'd kiss her." I look at her and Patty says to me, "Pam is a good kisser and I really don't like people dictating my personal life." She mumbles, "I have enough of that as it is."

Thinking of Pam again gets her teary. I redirect her thoughts and ask her, "So are you and Cleander breaking up?" _Okay, it's not a positive direction but at least it will get her from thinking about Pam's non-death._

Her shoulders pull up. "I don't know. When he's gone I miss him and when he is near I want him to be closer and to stay with him for as long as I can." She shakes her head, "It'd be tough enough to be with a guy that has three children with three different women but add in the whole feline aspect of having children and then the whole barb thing... I don't want to break up with him but I don't know if I can deal with all that comes with being... I need Pam." _Is that just a general statement? Or, has Patty figured it out too?_

Felipe comes back up to greet us. "Sandy will be here shortly."

Patty asks, "Sandy doesn't suspect anything?"

Felipe tells her, "She might. But she has been ordered to come here and personally deliver the paperwork for your transfer of ownership. She may hesitate to come onto the property once she is near enough to sense the magic surrounding it."

Patty inquires, "Why not have your guards arrest her? Or do you think that some of them are with her too?"

He explains, "Sandy is working with others. We wish to deal with as many as we can before she or anyone else figures out that anyone of us has caught on." The King adds, "Do not be alarmed if she enters the property and no harm comes to her. Eric has asked this of the property to give her a false sense of security before the attack."

There is a knock at the door. De Castro calls, "Come in." A guard opens the door and pokes his head inside to tell the King that Seacrest is here and has brought someone with her. The King says that they may come in.

Sandy Seacrest and a man that looks like he could be the enforcer for the Mafia walk into the room. The "enforcer" is an old friend of Sandy's who supposedly has been living in Kentucky recently. Ivan does not look very friendly, especially with the smile on his face. I'd like to wipe it off.

Sandy opens a briefcase, "All the documents you need to send to the council regarding your new acquisitions." She hands the King some papers and looks at Ivan as he stands near Patty, nearer than she is comfortable with. Sandy says to de Castro, "It appears that Ivan is interested in your Flame Thrower."

Patty narrows her eyes and gropes her pocket. She takes out a lighter but Ivan confiscates it with a leer. De Castro admonishes Patty, "That is no way to behave around my people. Turn over the others." He wants Patty to pull out every lighter or match on her person. She does not budge.

The King stomps over and reaches his hands into her pockets. He pulls out another lighter. "I do not tolerate insubordination."

This is too close and it's making me too nervous. I don't like it. Patty rubs her head as if irritated with the King but the look she gives me makes me take a peek in her head.

Patty was told that this might happen. She has another lighter on her. De Castro suggested that she put one under her clothes so that if a fireball is needed no one will see it coming. De Castro believes that Sandy and Ivan are acting as scouts and that the others are waiting nearby for word to move in. Ivan creeps the hell out of her.

Ivan asks the King if he may have a look at the new underground facilities. It is a shame that the Sheriff didn't get to spend much time here after all. De Castro nods to Ivan while he reads over the paperwork brought to him. Patty and I prepare for the battle to begin. Surely Ivan will know that the gig is up as soon as he walks into the vampire quarters packed with supposedly dead shifters as well as a not definitely dead sheriff.

Sandy walks over to me inhales and strokes my hair. I duck away from her and she smiles as one might to a beautiful baby that is cranky at the moment. She remarks to the King, "You haven't had this one yet."

De Castro responds, "I have been busy around here... Also, she is valuable and should be treated as such. The telepath is no mere human."

Sandy asks with a hint of surprise, "Are you going to allow your pet to bed whomever she wishes as long as she behaves?"

De Castro laughs, "She will behave whether she wishes to or not. The only male to have her from now on will be me." He looks at me, "We will enjoy each other immensely."

Shock of all shocks; Ivan returns to the main floor without a scratch. _Is he on our side?_ He has heard some of the current conversation. Ivan asks the King, "What of your other human?"

De Castro answers, "She is for breeding, look at those hips."

Patty gapes. Sandy tells Ivan, "The Flame Thrower is one of his many descendants. The King takes great pride in some of his descendants."

Ivan leers at Patty. "I cannot impregnate her but I'd sure love to break her in. She smells sweet."

The King's hands curl and his eyes become red with rage. He takes a swipe at Ivan's crotch and Ivan howls in pain. De Castro says, "Don't do anything stupid and you'll live long enough for it to grow back. Touch her and you'll find your own appendage fucking you before your final death. Am I clear?"

Ivan has red tears streaming down his face and is trembling. He nods his head in response. Sandy leans toward Ivan, "I told you she was a favored descendant. She might not be completely human but she's a good Catholic girl."

The King calls to two guards to escort Ivan out. Sandy thinks for a moment and then says to the King, "If you want to _keep_ the telepath you should change her before her mortality takes her from you."

De Castro sighs, "I have thought about that. There is no guarantee that she will retain her ability. It would be a waste of a good telepath should her turning not come out as desired."

Sandy brightens, "There is another telepath; a male. Perhaps we can negotiate stud service; you could breed her. Surely they will produce a telepathic offspring at some point." De Castro nods his head as if mulling over the idea. Sandy asks, "Shall I make the necessary calls?"

The King says, "Yes; that is a very good idea."

Sandy takes out her cell phone and steps into the next room. I'm sure that the King can hear what she's saying. I don't know if she is really calling Barry's "master" or if she is calling someone from her army outside. If it's her army then I guess that she is speaking in code.

The King walks over to Patty and pulls her toward him. They walk over toward me. Sandy walks back into the room. "The call has been made. We should hear from Texas by the end of the day."

De Castro turns and walks back toward Sandy. "Now that I have taken over this property you will need to learn the layout better. Come with me and I'll show you one of our secret passageways."

Sandy bows and the two head downstairs. The King comes up a few minutes later and says, "I understand that humans like to snack on food and drink sugary substances while watching amusing events or movies. Feel free to watch from inside." De Castro goes outside.

Patty and I spy out a window. There are several new vampires and a few new shifters advancing on the property. We see several Long Tooth wolves, most of the Hotshot Panthers including Jason, Cleander and his army of wolves and lions, Sam, three demons that I recognize (one of them is Diantha), and two goblins. This is just what we can see from this window.

There is no fighting, yet. The advancing vampires and their lackeys seem oblivious to the other shifters. The shifters on our team make a large circle around the intruders. The next sight is nothing short of spectacular.

As if we are watching a three-D high definition zombie movie, dozens of vampires rise from the ground. They don't claw out either. Instead, they kind of bob up like people do in water after jumping into a pool. The vampires come all the way up.

There is a moment of silent shock as people recognize the faces of vampires supposed to be finally dead. Then the slaughter begins. It does not last long. Patty and I both turn away at times; we don't get excited by blood and gore like vampires and shifters do. But we keep watch. We know that accidents happen and sometimes bad guys get lucky.

It's a good thing that we're watching. We're winning the battle but this is causing the opposition to get desperate. The plants and the earth pull vampires and shifters down. They climb over one another to avoid being pulled under. Once a shifter is pulled down by the earth he is done for. But for the vampires, it is more of an annoyance as they all have spent time climbing in and out of the earth and have no need to breathe.

Five vampires and a shifter charge Eric at once. I send a bolt of lightning down. It hits the shifter and he goes down like a ton of bricks taking down one of his brethren. The shifters clothes are on fire. Patty directs the fire to consume the vampires fighting Eric. Cleander is fighting a couple of shifters that stand on the bodies of their allies; he does not see the vampire coming after him from behind. Hopefully the earth will consume the bodies and get to the shifters standing on them in time for Cleander to move and avoid the vampire.

I can feel Patty's panic. The bit of flame remaining outside zooms along the ground. _I guess it doesn't fly through the air unless she can throw it with her hand._ I want to send lightening down, but even if I hit my target it could get Cleander too. Patty's fire is not going to make it on time. The fire branches off in three directions. The two shifters in front of the lion are consumed. The vampire loses his head.

Patty and I cheer when we see that it was Pam who took the vampire's head. Our joy is short lived as another vampire goes after Pam. Sam the lion jumps on the offending vampire and quickly makes dust of him before going to help Jason and Calvin. That scene is entirely too strange.

Okay, I know this whole scenario is weird; but what's happening with Jason, Calvin and the vampire is weird even in my book. Plants have wrapped around their paws making it difficult for them to attack the enemy vampire. Sam leaps onto the scene and with a yelp from the vampire, the guy is swallowed up.

An enemy shifter leaps from body to body, dead and alive to avoid getting pulled down. He is headed toward Calvin and Jason. Stefan leaps onto the shifter and guts him in one swift move.

The whole battle is over after less than five minutes from Sandy's phone call. If it weren't for the fairy magic, the battle would have lasted longer. We watch as Pam goes to the area where the vampire that the cats were after got swallowed.

The earth spits the vampire out like someone shoots out his saliva in a spitting contest. Pam says something to the riled cats and they calm down. Based on Pam's body language as well as Eric's I believe that this guy was a spy for our team.

Patty and I watch for several minutes while the people outside clean up and track strays that maybe didn't come onto the property. Eric finally gives us the sign that it's safe to come out.

Eric greets us on the porch. While he gives me a big smooch, Patty looks for Cleander. She and I do the same thing; we look over our men for injuries. Eric is filthy from being in the ground, but he doesn't even have a scratch on him. Cleander has a few cuts and scrapes. Patty goes right into nurse mode and tells him, "Shift back and go inside. We need to take care of your cuts." She hugs his neck. "Go on. I'll be inside in a minute." Cleander shakes his head and starts to move and then he changes into human form.

Movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention and Patty looks up, "Pam!" Patty goes to her, hugs her and kisses her.

Pam smiles brightly, "Switching sides?"

Patty ignores the question and instead says, "I could kill you for pulling that awful trick and not telling me!"

Pam cocks her head, "At the moment you're more likely to jump someone and ride hard."

Patty takes a moment to process the words and then responds with, "Ugh!"

I find Jason and look him over while Patty heads back inside to play nurse with Cleander. Jason has a few scratches and one nasty bite mark. I send him inside too.

Most of the shifters have minor bites, scrapes and scratches. Cleander and Jason only go inside for nursing because someone tells them to. I go to Sam as Cleander heads inside. He isn't hurt too badly but maybe could benefit from some ointment. I tell him to change form and go inside; we'll get him something to wear and tend to his scrapes.

Sam changes back. He says to us, "I'll be healed within the hour. I've had worse picking up broken glass at the bar." He starts to head away from us and I think he is going to say "See you tomorrow" or "Have a good night."

Instead of saying something more, Pam stops him in his tracks. "You grieved for me when you thought I was dead." I think that surprises her. She then adds, "You defended me tonight. The least I can do is play nurse." She then says something too softly for me to make out and then Sam turns to go inside the house.

"Mm hmm... I should have known." Amelia's voice sings out as Sam enters the house. We turn to see Amelia and Octavia. Amelia finishes her thought, "Sam is a great guy. Who would have guessed he had a hot body under his flannel shirt and jeans?"

We greet one another with hugs as Pam says to Amelia, "He's a great fuck. You would enjoy him." Pam sees my queer expression and says, "Sam is a great fuck but we have no future; he wants children and not the dead kind. We are not in a relationship; he can fuck whomever he pleases." She smiles and leers at Amelia, "Oh, how I would love to watch you two."

Octavia breaks in, "I'm glad to see you Sookie and to see that this seems to be going well now. I have no desire to watch others do the horizontal tango, but I would like to participate in my own dance again while I still can. If you don't mind I'll be on my way to Shreveport; our flight to New Orleans is early. That room you vampires set us in is too good to waste." She winks.

Pam smirks, "If you want the finest service do as the vampires do. Your husband will meet you at the hotel. My child will take you."

Amelia leans over to me and explains, "He did some voodoo magic to reveal any traitors in Shreveport."

Vinny comes over and offers the elderly witch his elbow. He escorts her to a car. _No wonder Pam is chummy with Vinny. I wondered why she gave him more of her time than she did the other vampires._

We turn to go inside. Amelia takes in Patty's expression. Patty has been very quiet for several minutes now. Amelia asks, "Are you alright over there Patty?"

Patty says with shock in her voice, "They really do have spikes. I... I... I saw them."

Amelia is confused. I tell her, "It's a cat thing. Some of the male shifters retain that cat trait... They have barbs on their..." I point down.

Amelia's eyes bulge and she crosses her legs. She exclaims, "That sure puts being with a wolf into perspective." We look at her and she tells us, "many werewolves retain the... um... wolf trait for mating. The main difference is that werewolf men are almost fully erect when they go inside you but their animal counterparts go inside before they're erect at all."

_That sounds odd, but it doesn't sound so bad._ Amelia says, "Once they're at full mast you're locked to one another until he finishes. Tray told me about it but I still panicked a little the first time we were together. It felt like we were super-glued."

Pam laughs, "That would help explain why there are so many more wolves than cats."

We head inside. All three men have on sweat pants or draw string shorts. Patty takes some antibacterial ointment and applies it to the cuts on Cleander's body. He looks at her as if trying to gauge what is wrong. I take over the tube of ointment and apply it to the bite mark on Jason; he curses like a sailor that was raised at sea with no mama. He doesn't complain much about the other few scrapes. Pam takes the ointment next; she begins to soothe Sam's injuries.

I go into the kitchen to get drinks. Sam and Jason readily accept the proffered beer. Cleander declines the beer but accepts my offer of tea.

Patty says to Cleander, "I've seen you drink beer at company parties. If you want a beer you should have one."

Cleander responds, "I do enjoy beer on occasion but it is not my drink of choice when I'm thirsty. Also, I am dating a beautiful woman who finds beer breath to be unpleasant."

Until Pam moves I don't notice that she and Amelia are both nursing the shifter, who is just about fully healed now. Pam stands up and asks Patty, "You are still Eric's, yes?"

Patty does not respond verbally but Pam knows the answer. Pam says, "Come on. Come with me, barn."

Patty knows that Pam is up to something and so she narrows her eyes. After a very brief stare down, the two go into another room.

I look at the few of us in the room and ask, "Where is everybody?"

Cleander says, "Some are out scouting the area. The Kings and the Sheriff are interrogating some prisoners."

Sam adds, "I haven't seen Claude since the battle ended. I think he popped back home before his talisman wore off." Sam explains, "Octavia's voodoo priest husband made a talisman for Claude to wear so that the vampires will not scent him as a fairy."

Amelia adds, "Claude is magic-ist... Maybe after tonight he'll be a little more accepting of our magic too. His magic didn't keep the shifters hidden and his magic can't keep him safe from vampires. He likes to say that fairy magic is superior but there's a lot that us witches can do that he can't... That talisman works just fine."

Pam comes into the room. She looks at Cleander, "Here kitty."

Cleander does not budge, "Wrong species. I'm not man's best friend."

Pam retorts, "If you were man's best friend you'd have the girl by now. She's crazy about you. Now get your furry ass in there and assure her that you will not shred her vagina into ribbons when you take her." Pam narrows her eyes, "Unless you cannot prevent that from happening. If it does, the Sheriff will not be the only one coming for you."

Cleander looks at her sideways, "If that's what you told her it's no wonder she is frightened. "You'll be fine or we're going to hurt him" is hardly reassuring." Cleander gets up and goes into the room. Pam follows him in but does not stay for more than a minute.

Sam says to her when she comes out, "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were trying to push them two together."

Amelia nudges Sam, "I do know better. That _is_ what she is doing." She looks at Pam, "That's very sweet."

Pam scoffs, "I'm not sweet. Those two have it hard for one another and the sooner she accepts him the sooner she will be away from me and I won't have to deal with her frequent stress attacks. Also, my master has come to a lucrative agreement with the lion. The agreement only goes into effect when he takes possession of her." Pam smirks, "The sooner that she gets laid the better for all of us."

We all narrow our eyes at that. Pam doesn't seem to care. Jason rounds on her, "You didn't tell her that she has to be his did you? 'Cause that ain't right. I bet he'd rather let her go than to make her feel like she had no choice." _Uh-oh, _I get the feeling that the Sotos are putting too much pressure on Linda to be with Jason.

Pam gasps, "Honestly Jason, I'm not that type of vampire. If it weren't for her religious upbringing, the deservedly deceased Mr. Thomas, and barbed penises, she'd have lain with him a long time ago."

Stefan, Felipe and Eric join us. Eric hugs me and kisses my temple. "It was a successful day. We killed many enemies, took a few prisoners and now have a lot of new information. The vampires behind the bigger scheme are still walking but we just put a huge kink in their plans."

De Castro asks, "Where is la hija? I would like to bid her good night before she turns in." He says to Eric, "Please have travel coffins delivered so that I might leave for Nevada first thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course," Eric nods his head and then turns to Pam. "Pam."

Pam says to the men, "I will make the necessary arrangements. The barn is in the room." Pam points toward a room with a closed door, "She is talking with the lion." Pam pulls out her cell phone and walks to a more private area.

Stefan's cell rings. He says, "William and Alana." Then, Stefan goes outside with the phone in his hands.

De Castro looks at Eric, "Is she Cleander's now?"

Eric tells him, "If she wants to be. I was not about to create a contract that would force her to be with someone if she does not wish it."

The King narrows his eyes, "Patty is a maiden; she should not be alone with any male."

Eric informs him, "If they engage in sex then she will become his so long as the sex is consensual. If not, I will tear him apart limb by limb. He knows this and I know him well enough to believe that he will treat her well."

The King looks to have more to say on the subject but the door to the room opens. Cleander and Patty both look tired, the kind of tired you get when talking with a lot of emotion. Neither looks to be happy. I wouldn't say that they've broken up but they sure don't seem to be any closer. The King looks them over and asks Patty, "Did he hurt you?"

The statement outrages Cleander. He puffs up his chest and looks like he's about ready to go after the King. Patty steps in front of him, "Please don't."

The King steps toward Patty and inhales. "Good. I can find you a more suitable man. One that doesn't need a litter box is Catholic, will treat you like the princess you are and will give you many children. You can do better than a half Jewish lion from California."

Patty turns around to face King Felipe de Castro. She points at Cleander, "This man has been there for me since the moment we met. He was gentleman enough to back off when I was engaged and caring enough to show concern for me even when I was with Tim. He sent guards to stay with me when he knew that I was in danger. Cleander himself came even though he could have been working at the Triple E, or in his restaurant, or interviewing prospective recruits. Cleander came to be here with me and to protect me even though it is cutting into his time with his son and daughters. And I know that's not easy for him because he clearly loves spending time with them." She advances on Felipe, "I don't give a flying fuck that Cleander is Christian but not Catholic. I once met his Jewish grandparents and you know what? They were funny as hell; my fiancé liked them too."

Patty turns to Cleander, "Even when you were upset with me you showed me how much you cared. I think of the things that you've done for me and how you make me feel and I don't want that to go, ever. I'm not thrilled about all the supernatural cat life but I appreciate that you didn't lie to me about it and after talking to Jason I can't imagine leaving you because of your obligations." Patty takes a deep breath, bites her lower lip and then exhales. "I want to be yours."

I hold my breath as I expect a kiss, and then congratulations (maybe no congratulations from de Castro, but the rest of us, yes). Cleander does not kiss her or hug her. He smiles and says to her, "Are you sure? If you are then you know what my next question will be."

Patty's responds, "Mm hmm. I'm sure."

Cleander smiles and steps forward. He holds both of her hands and looks into her eyes. The lion asks Patty, "Patricia Mavis Eriksson, will you marry me?"

Tears come to her eyes as she nods and says, "Yes."

Cleander tells her, "I was losing hope that I'd be able to slip a ring on your finger before I had to leave for the long haul." Pam shakes her head as if to ask about the missing ring. The lion says, "It's in the safe back at the hotel."

Eric says to Cleander, "You're welcome to stay the night but your human may prefer the hotel. Patty's room is not sound proof."

De Castro is outraged, "You cannot be serious! She is not married."

Patty spits back, "I don't care and you have no say in the matter."

Eric backs her up, "Patty is his now; it is between the two of them."

Cleander says to the group, "Excuse us." Then, he pulls her out of the room.

De Castro turns to Eric and starts in on him. He cannot believe that Eric did not make marriage mandatory. He says that it is perhaps a good thing that Eric did not readily agree to take Kingship of Louisiana. The Sheriff didn't even work a simple contract right so perhaps he isn't royal material.

I gape at that bit of information and don't even notice Pam's signature smirk broaden before she leaves the room. Pam comes back a few minutes later and knocks on the door behind which Patty and Cleander are talking.

The King and Eric cease their verbal fight and watch the scene unfold. I can't hear what they are saying on the other side of the door but the vampires can. Now that the King and the Sheriff are not arguing it is clear that they are eavesdropping. Eric looks smug, Felipe looks relieved and something else that I can't quite label. Pam responds to something that I don't hear, "I have a solution to your problem."

The room goes completely silent. Cleander opens the door, "There is not much time left before the breathers we need to speak with are sleeping. Come with me and I'll explain along the way." No one moves Pam says, "Unless you plan on waiting until the New Year I expect you two to move your asses."

Felipe looks at Pam, "You are not suggesting that they elope?"

Pam smiles, "Suggesting? No. I am taking them to someone who will waive the seventy two hour wait period."

Patty shakes her head, "No. We ought to get married in California; that's where his family is. His children, mother, sisters, and brother should be there." She turns to Cleander, "Especially the children, this is a big change for them too."

Pam says, "Maine is arranging for their transportation."

The discussion does not last much longer as Pam reminds the couple that they need to move their asses. Pam leaves the house with Patty and Cleander in tow. Amelia and I look at one another trying to absorb what we just heard.

Amelia looks at me, "What's with the sudden rush?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure. Cleander has to return to California soon because the academy will be starting up again. Maybe they want to be married before his busy season gets started." I add, "But I think they would have enough time to at least have a quickie marriage, I don't get why it has to be now or within few hours."

Eric comes over and kisses the top of my head. He says, "It is a difficult thing to keep your hands to yourself when the goddess in the room smells divine." Amelia and I look at him odd. Eric smirks, "She will be bleeding soon but he does not wish to be with her until they have a union recognized by humans."

My guy gives me a squeeze and changes topics. "We need to move the prisoners to a more secure location before dawn. I will supervise the transfer." He looks at me, "I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours."

De Castro offers, "I'll save you some time and fill out the paperwork; I'll email it to you as an attachment for you to sign."

Eric nods, "Thank you, your Majesty." He turns and bids the rest of us farewell before exiting, "I'll see you soon, Lover. Nice magic work tonight Amelia. Sam."

The door shuts behind him and Sam asks, "Is the Sheriff alright? He hasn't been cursed again has he?"

I smile, "No. One of our household rules; guests must be called by name and not species. Don't expect him to call you by name when you meet off of the property."

Jason says, "I'm more shocked that Patty wants to be Cleander's. I'm glad for him and all but I didn't think it was gonna happen."

Sam looks at him, "I do believe that she said that you had something to do with it, Jason."

Jason shrugs, "We haven't talked all that much."

Sam's phone rings and he answers it. His conversation is brief. He hangs up and says, "I need to be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason gets up, "I'll go with you, 'Night Sook, 'night Amelia."

Everyone has cleared out except for Amelia and me. We spend the next hour or so chatting about everything we can think of. Amelia thought that Pam was going to die of beheading when she saw it in her vision but was relieved when it turned out that what she saw was the illusion that I saw. We talk about her punishment for turning Bob into a cat and we talk about the rules and punishments for vampires living here. Amelia laughs like crazy and can't wait to test Pam's resolve on some of them.

Amelia asks me if I ever figured out what Bill gave Eric that night. I have not. The crazy thing is though that the sex only got better after that and I am one hundred percent certain that Bill didn't give Eric sex tips. For one; Sex with Eric can only evolve it has never been lacking. For another; Eric could teach Bill some things.

After much catching up, Amelia and I separate and get ready for bed. Amelia will sleep in her old room.

Eric surprises me with a kiss once my night gown is pulled down over my body. "This has been quite the evening. We had a skirmish, killed a number of enemies and took some prisoners a couple of whom have yielded valuable information. Patty has accepted Cleander; tomorrow they will be wed." He sniffs me, "My wife smells like sweet nectar."

I always smell good to him but at the moment I smell better than normal; vampires crave a "feed and fuck" after a fight and he hasn't had either yet. And, I am sure that he knows my monthly will be starting soon... evidently that too is a turn on. I can feel his happiness, his satisfaction and his desire.

Being near him and feeling his emotions is making me tingle with a desire of my own. I press myself against him and kiss him hard. Then, I pull away. He watches as I take my gown off and toss it away from me. I remember well my training on how to disrobe a King and I proceed to undress Eric.

I remember what de Castro said to Eric and ask him, "Are you King of Louisiana now?"

Eric answers, "De Castro has offered it to me; I have not answered him."

I pause my movements and look up at Eric. Eric would make a great King but why would de Castro give up some of his territory? Eric seems to sense my question. He tells me, "De Castro realizes how thin he is spread and would prefer a capable and trusted ally to take over."

I swallow. If Eric becomes King, he'll have even more responsibilities and our lives will change yet again. Then again, Eric is good at all that he does. We'd get into a swing after a period of adjustment. I respond, "I'll back you no matter what you decide." I help him to step out of his pants and then remove the rest of the offending fabric.

I touch and tease Eric perhaps beyond what might be safe. Once I have him drooling for me I leave him and make a bold (for me) move. I crawl onto the bed. While on my hands and knees I turn my head to look back at him. Then, I present my ass at him.

Eric is on me like white on rice. The sex is rough and animalistic. We go at it until I lose consciousness. We have sex again when I wake up but the second time is gentle and sweet.

He holds me as we talk about plans for tomorrow. Eric mentions that there are few locations outside of this property where everyone can gather. He asks if I would be willing to play hostess during the day as people gather before the wedding. Eric does not wish to offer it as a possibility unless I am okay with it. We talk about the details and I tell him its fine with me. Heck, if they want a backyard reception that's fine too.

We quiet down. As I drift off to sleep, Eric rubs my belly. I like it but part of me feels like his touch is... I don't know... maybe like he is imagining our child inside me? The thought of having our child in me is a welcome one but knowing that it cannot happen hurts. Eric stops rubbing my belly and holds me while I drift to sleep.

Eric whispers something to me in the darkness of the room. I only know the word "barn." I am pretty darn certain that he isn't talking about Patty. Something in the tone of his voice is soothing so I don't sit up and start in on him. Instead, I take comfort in the words he just uttered. I imagine that he tells me we can have a child together, his and mine for real.


	34. A Surprise Proposal

**8/16/10**_ - This chapter has been edited and re-posted on this date._

_**Thank you**__ for all of the wonderful reviews, adding the story to your favorites list and/or putting it on alert. _

_Well here it (finally) is. About a quarter of it was done when the last chapter was published, but RL and major back pain prevented me from finishing. I couldn't sit or lay for more than thirty minutes before it became painful. –Sleep isn't easy when you can't stay still._

_Anyway, I've been doing all sorts of things and now I can stay in one position long enough to sleep four hours on some nights (so I was able to finish this story)!_

_What will I do next? Go to Physical Therapy on my birthday! Yep, today is my birthday. We celebrated yesterday since most people have off on Sunday. Today is my first day of PT._

_I will also write more. I started another story some time ago (no part of it has been published) I'll take a look at it again soon, I hope. I also plan to finish Underlings._

_**Reminder: **__Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just messing with her world, a lot. _

_

* * *

_

(34) A Surprise Proposal

There is excitement and anticipation in the air. I wake earlier than normal. I shower and dress; it still is earlier than when I normally wake. I kiss my gorgeous husband and then read the note that he has left for me today.

_Beautiful Wife,_

_Cleander's family and a few others will be arriving from California this morning. Cleander has arranged for you ladies to have a day at the spa. The appointment begins at eleven. By the time you return, most of the __people will be on the property._

_Love,_

_Eric _

An argument is going on as I come out to the living room. Leonie is telling Patty that it is already warm and sticky out; Patty should not go for her run today. The verbal sparring is short lived. It ends when Leonie calls her brother.

Leonie hangs up the phone and announces that Patty may run today but that she will have to run half the distance or less. Patty narrows her eyes, mutters something about a "husband or a dictator" and that it isn't over yet, then her attention is drawn elsewhere.

A young girl with shoulder length reddish hair and an olive skin tone asks Patty, "Can I come too? Pleeaaase."

Patty looks at the girl and smiles, "You will need to check with your mother."

The girl looks affronted, "You're going to be my mama. Why can't I just ask you?"

Patty smiles and tells the girl, "If your mother says that you can come, then you can come. She's right outside, it won't take you long to get her answer. She might want to come too."

Leonie, Patty and the little girl turn and greet me. Patty introduces Cleander's oldest child. The girl is polite with her words; she has been taught good manners. Addison is also guarded; many two-natured beings are around others not of their own kind. I wonder if she has already encountered problems because she and her kind are "out" even though she is still too young to change.

Patty and Leonie apologize for making so much noise that I woke. I hadn't heard them until I came out of the basement so they sure as heck didn't wake me. Well, maybe it was their buzzing brains; I know that it wasn't "real" noise that woke me.

Addison leaves the room and comes back moments later with her "okay" from Mommy. Mommy will be joining them; this is no surprise to Patty. Addison, Patty, Leonie, and Leona go for their jog.

I look in the kitchen and pull out a few things for breakfast. I start with a blueberry muffin mix. The ingredients are in the mixing bowl when Amelia joins me followed by Sam a couple of minutes later. Eloise comes inside right after I set the muffins to bake in the oven. Eloise takes over and begins cooking some more breakfast items while Sam, Amelia and I chat.

Our chat is mainly relegated to the events of the day. I'll be going with Patty and her group to the day spa while Amelia and Sam do something for Pam. We will get in some real chit chat tonight, maybe.

By the time Patty and her crew return breakfast is nearly ready. Addison tells Patty that she told her sister all about their new mama; that she is smart, fun, funny and real pretty. It is clear that Patty left a good impression on Addison the few times that they crossed paths in the past. Addison follows Patty for as long as she can until Patty goes into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Addison comes back to the room and looks at Leona, "Mommy, Troy and Eve are coming too, right?"

Leona tells us all, "Maybe; they didn't get much sleep last night. If they are awake and feeling well enough to join us, they might." She asks the cub, "Do you want to call Mama Arielle?"

Addison says, "Yes, please."

Addison's conversation with Mama Arielle is short. She shares the information with us when Patty comes out and we sit for breakfast. The cub looks at Patty, "Eve can't wait to meet you. She'd be here now but she got sick on the plane and had to sleep later." She sighs, "Troy got sick too only he was worse; he's still sleeping."

After breakfast we head for a day spa about twenty minutes out of town, on the way to Shreveport. Arielle and Eve greet us in the lobby. Eve looks a lot like her half sister but her hair is golden brown with long spirals and she is petite for her age (not to mention species). Eve hangs onto Mama Arielle, Mama Leona, or her sister and is very shy. I sense apprehension coming from Patty but she does not show it on the outside.

Patty discusses the plan of treatment with the receptionist and then turns to the girls. She tells the girls that some of the treatments can take a while and they might get bored. Addison responds that she doesn't care and Little Sister nods in agreement.

Patty hands the girls a massive bag that she brought with her to the spa. Patty informs them that she collected a few things that they might like to look at or play with. She hopes they like it; she and their Daddy got the stuff in the middle of the night and not much was open but she wanted to have something for them.

Addison takes the bag and looks inside. She lights up and jumps up and down. She rattles, "Thank you!" Then, she and Eve go settle themselves in the waiting area.

Patty goes into the back for treatment first, after Leonie does a check of the premises. Next, Leonie and Leona go in the back for treatment.

The two girls are still pawing through the goody bag when the front door opens again. They look up and yell, "Grandma! Aunt Sonja!" The two girls race over to hug their relations and then are reprimanded for yelling since we are not outside.

Addison introduces me to her Grandma and Aunt Sonja. Addison says, "This is Patty's friend Sookie. Daddy says she's kind of like a sister to Patty." She turns to me, "Can I call you Aunt Sookie?" I smile and tell her that I'd like that. Addison then tells me, "Grandma is Daddy's Mommy. Sonja is Uncle Charlie's wife. The kids stay with them when the moon is full." _Charlie? _I don't remember a Charlie being mentioned. _Maybe Charlie is Cleander's brother; his brother cannot change so that would make sense that the children stay with him and his wife on the full moon._

Between the two of them, I'd have thought that Sonja was the two-natured person. Sonja is tall and has an athletic body; she reminds me of Serena Williams but her hair is straighter and her skin is olive. Mrs. Cleander (Madeline or Maddie) is on the short side and could have been a petite model in her prime. It amazes me to think of such a small woman being a mother to someone so huge.

Arielle asks Mrs. Cleander and Sonja, "What happened to Leandra?"

Maddie responds, "Oh, she is coming. I spoke with her earlier. She'll be here soon."

Not long after those words are uttered, Leandra walks in. Leandra hugs Madeline, "I would have been here sooner Mama but the guys have some prisoners that I needed to visit first."

Maddie smiles, "Oh, hush. Safety first; it is more important that my family is safe."

Leandra greets Sonja with a hug and then asks if we have all been introduced. Addison is upset that Leandra didn't realize that she'd made introductions.

The two girls settle on making bracelets with a kit that is inside Patty's bag while the rest of us sit and talk. Arielle asks me, "How much do you think she's figured out?"

I respond, "Not much, yet. Patty still thinks that it will just be a handful of people in the church. She hasn't said it, but I'm pretty sure that she's fretting over what to wear to her impromptu church wedding." _Granted, I cannot say for sure. I'm being very good and NOT reading her mind. But Patty has indicated as such._

Maddie says, "Well, when she's ready to go down that aisle she needs her something blue. I'll lend her the earrings that I wore when I married Daniel's father; we had many great years together and I wish the same for her and my Danny. That will take care of the old and borrowed."

Sonja smiles, "I guess it's a tradition now; you're mother in law lent them to you on your wedding day. Or, that is what you told me when you lent them to me."

The two smile and then the elder woman says, "She did."

Sonja asks, "Is her dress new?"

Maddie responds, "I don't know. But, she'll have other jewelry which will be new; so she's covered either way."

We ponder over the "something blue." There is not a lot of time to think of something. Sonja says that she can go out after she's done here and look for a blue garter.

I am brought into a room and enjoy my massage. A professional massage is new for me; my past masseurs have always been my lover. I admit that I'm a little afraid that I might do something... embarrassing. I notice that all of the masseuses are females, no masseurs today. Still, I don't want to enjoy this too much and walk out red faced.

Luckily, a professional massage is not nearly as sensual as the ones with a lover. After a short time, I'm able to relax and enjoy. It feels like I'm just getting into it when my time is up. I meet up with most of the other ladies when I come out for the mani pedi.

The last person to come out from the back to get her manicure and pedicure is Patty. Addison and Eve sit near her and get their own nails done too. I feel like I am missing a piece of the puzzle as I watch the three interact.

Maddie sees me looking at the girls and Patty. She tells me, "Eve has heard a lot about Patty. All of the children will be affected by the union but Eve..." Maddie looks out at her grandchild and tells me, "Sometimes she calls Arielle "mommy" instead of "mama". Arielle is the closest she has to a mother."

I respond, "I take it her mother isn't in the picture?"

The grandmother shakes her head, "No, she isn't. Eve's mother died when she was just a few weeks old."

Arielle chimes in, "Eve splits her time between me and Cleander just like Troy does. And Addison too; only Addison, shares her time with her Mommy Leona and her Daddy."

I say to her, "That was so nice of you to step in like that. She loves you very much."

Arielle smiles, "I love her too. When I first stepped in it was because I was the only female that could feed her at the time; my girl Sara is not much older than Eve so they were both breast feeding. I know that she thinks of me as Mommy. I think of her as mine too. She just is a little young to understand that now she'll have another mama; and she is not losing me."

Maddie leans over and informs me, "The girls just asked Patty if they can go swimming when we get back. Patty told them that it will be up to their mommies but if they do go in she might join them; but first, she has to find a dress to wear tonight." We all look at one another and smile.

After more than three hours at the spa we head back out to the cars. Patty tries to think of a way for us to separate so that most of us go back to Bon Temps while she shops for a dress. It is quickly pointed out that none of us has eaten since breakfast; Patty should come home to eat before shopping for her dress. Patty tries to argue that she can get something at a drive through but her future in-laws and the like will have none of it.

We all return to the farm house. _Err, estate?_ A couple of new cars are here. Warren and Lucy greet us as we exit the cars.

Once we are inside, Eloise informs us that lunch will be ready shortly. When we give her an odd expression, Maggie explains that she texted Eloise with an ETA when we were leaving the spa. _Maggie thinks of everything._

While we eat Patty tells her guards that she will need to go to a few stores when they're done. Patty does not plan to buy a proper wedding dress, but she does wish to buy something that looks classy and should not make her cringe ten years from now. The guards smile and say nothing until we are finished eating.

Leandra leaves the table for a minute and returns with an envelope which bears King de Castro's royal seal. She hands the envelope to Patty; Patty opens it and reads. Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head with disbelief. Leandra says, "She is upstairs in your room. Violet has been arranging them for your perusal... If you do not see anything you like, you are not obligated to take any of them."

Patty's mouth catches flies for a few moments. Then she collects herself. Patty says, "Won't it be kind of strange to have a fancy gown for such a small and impromptu wedding?"

Leona looks at her, "I thought you would want a real wedding gown."

I can sense that she likes the idea, but she is holding back. I say to her, "It might be a spur of the moment wedding but you are still allowed to have a fancy gown and the traditional ceremony."

Warren states, "I'm sure we can find a store with a nice dress if you don't want a gown." Every woman shoots daggers at him, including the children and his own wife.

Lucy takes her gaze off of Warren and tells Patty, "At least go up and look. If you find something that you like then you won't have to go out to find something. Don't worry about it being a small ceremony that wasn't planned months in advance. It's your day."

Patty goes upstairs with Lucy and then talks with Violet. The rest of us discuss the schedule. Someone asks if we found a "something blue." The plan was to get a blue garter from somewhere, but none was found. I sense hope in Eve.

I look at the girl and ask her, "What do you think Patty should wear that is blue?"

Eve bites her lip and says something softly, too soft for me to make out her words. The two-nature adults smile and Addison squeals with delight and hugs her sister saying, "That's a great idea. Mama Patty will love it."

The girls excitedly ask me if they may use my office to make the bracelet for Patty. They do not want her to see it before they give it to her. I give them the okay and the two race off to start on their project.

I say to no one in particular, "Patty is handling this better than I thought. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had one of her anxiety attacks." _Then again, the day is still young._

The women look at me with odd expressions. Madeline looks at me and says with a questioning tone, "I thought you were a mind reader?"

I inform her, "I do my best to stay out of the minds that belong to family and friends."

Leandra says to me, "You're doing a terrific job. She's on her..." Leandra looks at the others in the group, "What… third panic attack today?" I turn my head and look at them sideways. _Of course they're eavesdropping. _Leandra informs me, "Patty is beside herself. She cannot believe that she told Danny that she wanted to be his."

Leonie informs, "Lucy is suggesting that she does a few laps in the pool after deciding on a dress. That way, she can de-stress a little."

I glimpse Madeline but before anything is said Troy and Cleander arrive. The two males greet Grandma with a kiss and a hug which is followed by the squeals of two young girls racing toward their daddy.

Cleander asks the girls what they are up to. Addison responds, "We're making something for Mama Patty." Almost instantly I sense that Troy is upset. His big sister must sense it too. Addison turns to her little brother and says, "You can help too." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Baby Brother is calm and happy once again. Cleander asks what they are making. Eve starts to answer but Addison cuts her off saying, "It's 'posed to be a surprise."

Cleander looks at the rest of us and the looks given back to him indicate that all is well; the children may keep their secret. He pushes his curiosity aside and asks the girls if Patty is upstairs. When the girls tell him, "yes" his mother tells him to leave. Madeline tells her son that he's not supposed to see Patty before the ceremony.

Troy is startled and exclaims, "Daddy's in trouble again!"

All eyes turn on Cleander. Cleander tells us that Quinn and Quinn's team made him leave; they're taking care of it all. There is a knock at the door.

Leonie answers the door and hugs the large man that appears. I have no doubt that this man is a relative of Cleander's. He's a couple of inches shorter, but he has the same olive skin and massive muscles as the lion. The man hugs and kisses the girls, kisses his "Mom" on the cheek, greets the lionesses in a similar fashion, and then kisses Aunt Sonja in a way which indicates they're a couple without the kiss being inappropriate. Leonie introduces me to her brother Charlie. Charlie didn't come inside with Cleander because he figured that the ladies would run him out. Cleander's little brother smiles as the women of the Pride tell the men to leave.

The children settle down again. The three cubs go into the office to resume their project while the adults talk.

Cleander looks at us women. He asks us, "Would it be okay for me to talk to her through the door?"

His mother retorts, "Would you be able to refrain from opening it?"

The two lions lock eyes for a moment and then his mother adds, "She's dreamt of a human style wedding. You say you want to give that to her... Well, at least, have a wedding as close as possible to a traditional human ceremony. If her parents and siblings were here, they'd be running you out of the house; the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the big event." She looks around at the other women in the room and adds, "We're helping you stay the course. Now get out!"

Leandra informs Cleander, "Beth is in Shreveport."

Cleander responds, "Fucking A. What the hell is she doing here?"

The three children come back into the room and stand near their father while Leandra tells Cleander that Beth came in just a couple of hours ago. I can sense the surprise and shock among those that know of the vampire. The three children hold out their hands and inform their daddy that they heard him use bad words. Cleander pony's up quarters for each child. Arielle takes possession of the coins for Troy and Eve; she has a coin purse for each of them.

Leandra responds to Cleander's statement regarding Beth, "I don't know why she is here. Perhaps she is here to call in a marker."

Maddie comes back with, "She's known the Sheriff for years. Surely, they have contact from time to time."

Cleander tells them, "Since I am not supposed to see my woman yet I guess I can go back to Shreveport a bit early and find out if there... is any problem."

The lion king bids his Pride members adieu and leaves with not so little brother Charlie. Whatever it is with Beth, Cleander and his mother know more about it than anyone else here. I can pick up that much.

Less than half an hour later most of us are sitting pool side. The children will get out some of their energy and probably will sleep in the car as we head to the church.

Trevor, Annabelle, Chance and Hunter are all here when we come out. Eloise and Remy are going to have them leave so as to not be party crashers, but we insist that they stay.

Hunter takes a shine to Eve. He seems to like all of the children that he meets here. Only Anna isn't too keen on him liking another girl. The children play together, but there is a struggle going on. The Reynold children clearly feel like Hunter belongs with them, particularly Anna. The Cleander children think it's cool to play with kids that know what they are and their parents aren't weird about it. Eve loves hanging around Hunter.

Patty comes out and swims a few laps in an attempt to ease her anxiety. She does not stay long since she will be heading out soon.

Patty begins to dry off and then Addison comes up to her. Addison asks Patty, "Were you a bad girl?"

Patty pauses for a moment and then answers. "I was a good girl when I was little... most of the time."

Addison responds, "No, silly; Now. Have you been a bad girl, now?"

Patty is confused, "You've lost me, kid."

Addison places her arms akimbo and informs Patty, "If you've been a bad girl it's way better to tell the truth." She attempts to soothe Patty, "Daddy might get mad but he won't hurt you; he only hurts _really_ bad people."

Patty asks Addison, "Are you saying that I did something wrong?"

Addison looks at Hunter and then back at Patty. Patty notices this and seems to realize that Hunter must have said something to Addison. Patty says to the girl, "I'm not afraid of your daddy. Whoever told you that I was, made a mistake."

Addison gets upset and declares that she does not like liars. She yells at Hunter for lying to her. Hunter holds his ground. Patty is cringing. I decide to take a peek into her brain while the children verbally spar.

Patty is thinking about how she wishes this had not happened. She figured a while ago that Hunter was like me but she got so comfortable having him around that she forgot at times. Now, it seems that he was listening in on her inner dialogue while she was realizing that Danny would see her naked, soon. More than that, they'd be having sex. "_What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm lousy in bed? What if I don't like sex? It might hurt... please god don't let it hurt, at least not too much. Oh good god, I'm thinking about it again. No wonder Hunter thinks I'm afraid of Danny. Hunter, if you're still listening... I'm not afraid of Danny. I'm just nervous 'cause I've never been married." _Patty thinks about saying something about him being nervous on his first day of kindergarten but then decides against it.

Hunter walks up to her. "Trevor says he met lots of friends in kindergarten."

Patty says, "You want more friends but you're a little afraid that they won't like you?" Hunter nods his head. Patty thinks to tell him that she wants to be married but that she is a little afraid too. Only she's not sure that Hunter will understand that she really isn't fearful of her man.

Hunter says to her, "He loves you. I can tell." Then he lets me know that he is getting my message when he tells Patty, "Aunt Sookie wants me to stop listening. Sorry if I upset you."

Patty finishes toweling off and Hunter rejoins the children. Addison talks with her mother for a couple of minutes before she too rejoins the games.

Patty goes into the farmhouse to change and ready herself to leave. Maddie follows her inside and makes it clear that she wants some time alone with her future daughter in law.

About an hour before dusk Patty and a handful of lionesses leave for Shreveport. The rest of us take our time getting ready. The cubs are getting excited as dark nears.

Addison asks Mama Arielle and me a lot of questions about vampires. Her siblings listen carefully but neither says anything until Addison says that none of them has ever met a vampire before. Troy says that he has seen one before at his Daddy's house, "She was real pretty and sang to me." The others clearly believe it to be a dream. Troy is upset that no one believes him and he pouts.

We all begin getting ready to head for Shreveport. Before I realize how much time has passed, Eric is nuzzling my neck.

I inform him that Beth is in Shreveport. Eric had told me that she probably would come. I then tell him that her being here seems to be significant to the lions.

Eric tells me, "Beth is the queen of Southern California. The fact that she is here while Cleander is as well could be worrisome."

I wonder out loud, "She wouldn't be here to tell Cleander that she's ousted him, would she?"

"Highly unlikely," He explains, "As far as any of us can tell, the two pretty much leave each other alone. Beth tends to vampire affairs in the area and Cleander tends to his Pride. Beth has been known to contact him when she is in need of additional security, but that is true of many people; living and dead alike."

I speculate, "Could she be here because de Castro is still here?"

Eric tilts his head, "At the moment that is the best guess."

"Well no one has mentioned any armies coming along with her." I think for a moment, "Maybe she wants to negotiate with de Castro on something. Or, maybe she wants to marry him."

Eric's response to Beth seeking marriage is kind, but his tone indicates that he does not believe it. He says, "It's a possibility."

My man switches topics by asking me how Patty is. I tell him. He isn't very surprised that Patty was too anxious to enjoy her massage today. We talk some more, and of course, children are mentioned.

Eric turns to me, "You become sad whenever children are mentioned."

I respond, "Well yeah. I love children and I'd like to have some one day." My man quirks an eyebrow at me, "I want the child to be ours... I don't know if I can allow myself to have a child with another man's sperm."

Eric grins and crouches down beside me. He takes my hands and looks at me until he knows that he has my undivided attention. "I want you to have our child. Another man's sperm is necessary; there is no way around it."

My eyes start to water, "Eric, I can't..."

He cuts me off. "I have a proposal. You need to listen to the whole thing and then decide." Eric waits for me to nod and then he begins. "You can have my child, _our_ child... _our_ children; children that will be yours and mine biologically."

I sit up and ask him "how" without uttering a single word. Eric tells me, "Sperm mediated gene transfer." _What in the world is that?_ Eric explains, "We still need another man's sperm. But, his DNA will be extracted and replaced with mine. I might not be able to make sperm, but I do still have DNA."

He waits for me to speak. After several failed attempts at speech I manage to ask him, "Can this really work?"

My vampire tells me, "Human's have done this several times; transferring DNA. They have not allowed any eggs to be fertilized but it is believed that the sperm with the new DNA is just as viable. Dr. Ludwig says she can make it work. I would have told you sooner, but I did not want to give you false hope. It would have been enough for one of us to have his dreams for us killed; I didn't want both of us to go down."

I hug my guy. "I want to do this. When do we start? Can we call Dr. Ludwig now?"

Eric smiles, "I'll call her tonight. She'll need some time to prepare the sperm."

I kiss my guy and give him one hell of a hug. I tell him, "You are so getting laid tonight." Then, I hit him on the shoulder. He looks at me with surprise. I ask him, "Why did you choose now to say something? My mascara is running down my face. I have to wash it all off and start over."

Eric takes a wash cloth, wets it and starts to work on the streaks of mascara. He tells me, "For one, Dr. Ludwig only recently told me that she could get it to work. She had a bit more research to do since my DNA was altered when I became Vampire and you are not altogether human either. Number two, there are children around here now which I know you love; but it also makes you sad because you never thought you could be a mother. Number three, we're going to a wedding tonight."

I pull back, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm under the impression that most women contemplate their own futures' when attending a wedding." He looks at me and waits for my silent confirmation. "It's only natural. But I want you to be happy for Patty and happy for us too. Patty will have children of her own. As will you, with me... unless you change your mind."

I find the nearest pillow and throw it at him hard. Then I follow it with another kiss. I tell him, "I'm going to be the weepiest woman there, thanks to you."

Eric chuckles and says, "We won't make it to the wedding if you keep kissing me like that. And that hug you gave me moments ago?" I look at him and he teasingly warns me, "Woman, don't ever do that again unless you want to be fucked like an animal." I smile. _I'll file that away for later._

I go into the bathroom and wash off the rest of the makeup and begin again. I have the hardest time seeing straight to reapply the makeup. _Eric and I can have a child of our own. _I have no doubt that he'll be a great daddy. I hope that I'm a good mother. I'd like to be great, but I'll settle for not messing up my own kids like some parents do. _Please lord; don't let me be one of them. What am I talking about? I have Eric; he has tricks and solutions for everything. _I think about the pitter patter of little feet; _one day the sound will come from our child._

"I told you that she would get emotional." Pam's voice sings out. Pam approaches with some makeup in hand, "Allow me." Pam eyes my queer expression. She says, "I am doing this because I am good at it and I am faster than any human. We need to be going soon. Do not expect me to do this again, Mummy."

Minutes later, I am ready to leave with the rest of the group. We head out to Shreveport. While we are in the car, Eric steals glances at me. He says, "Bill will be in attendance tonight." I look at him sideways. _Wait for it... _Eric says to me, "Do you remember the night that Mr. Compton handed me an envelope of wonderful interest?" I nod my head. Eric informs me, "It contained all the information needed to get Dr. Ludwig going. Because of Bill, a way has been found for us to have a family."

I'm teary-eyed all over again. "You're awful!" I smile and screech at him. "I'm crying all over again. My make-up won't last more than an hour at this rate."

We arrive at a Catholic church. Pam leaves us to find Patty and make sure that everything is as it should be while I go tend to my make-up once again only to find that Pam used water proof materials. _Thank you, Pam. _

Eric and I mingle with the guests. I see Bill and hurry over to him. I give him a great big hug and it just about creates a scandal. People are curious and there is a lot of murmuring as they watch the scene. Eric looks pleased rather than furious. Bill is momentarily shocked but soon realizes that Eric must have told me what he did for us. _Yeah, I know he really did it for me but Eric benefits too._ I thank Bill for his "service" to the Sheriff and me; it is way too soon for others to know that I will be pregnant... Let alone pregnant by an ancient vampire.

There are many more guests than I would have expected given that the decision to wed was late last night (or was it early this morning?). It looks like most of the Hotshot group is here. A good number of Long Tooth Pack members are here as well. And of course, there are vampires; lots of them.

Every vampire in Area Five that is able to be here on such short notice is here now. Eric did not demand that they come but most chose to for one of two reasons. Some came for both reasons. Number one, attending a function that is important to a superior can never hurt as long as you behave. Number two, the bride can manipulate fire and the area vampires have great respect for what she did in Fangtasia.

Soon, I find myself sitting up front with Pam. Also on the bench with me are King de Castro, King Stefan, Alana and Claude. _Gulp._ Jason and his girlfriend sit behind me. Also behind me are Vinny and the woman that I believe to be his girlfriend (and therefore Coby and Lisa's aunt), Thalia and a vampire named Stew, Fiona and Robbie, Maggie is sitting with Vicki (they started dating not too long after they met in Patty's hospital room). I see that Sam and Amelia are here too; they're sitting together watching Pam.

My people watching stops when the music starts. Cleander stands near the Alter and beams when he looks down the aisle at Patty. Eric walks her down the aisle. Patty looks at Cleander, but I don't think she's aware of how many people have shown up tonight.

Once they make it to the Alter, Eric gives Patty a peck on the cheek as Pam dashes out to fix the train on the dress.

Patty's dress is a ballroom style gown. It is strapless with some beading across the top and more beading on the train in the shape of a cross.

The ceremony is longer than any I can remember. Granted, I haven't been to many. The poor priest is nervous as all get out. He knows that many of the people here are vampire or some kind of shifter. What he does not realize is that the magical creatures outnumber the humans by a great number. In fact, I can probably count the number of humans present on one hand; maybe two.

Finally the two kiss and there is applause. The vampires' applause is much more subdued than that of the two-natured. The couple turns toward us and Patty takes in the view. She is shocked to realize that there are so many people here.

We all file out and follow the couple as they exit the building. Patty looks to have something to say to me, but Cleander whispers something in her ear which surprises her and causes her to not come up to me. She taps her head, so I listen in.

She says to me, _"Good Lord, Sookie. Did you know all these people were coming?"_ I just smile. She continues, _"I wanted to come over and thank you for everything. I can never do enough to repay you. Anyway I want to say thank you and to let you know that I love you like family... Danny says there's more to come and that I'll see you real soon. What can he possibly mean by that? I don't know if I can take anymore."_

The newlyweds climb into a waiting limo and depart. The crowd disperses too as we all begin to head toward a banquet hall.

Northman Enterprises and Extremely Elegant Events make quite a team. The hall is one of NE's holdings. So when Eric called to say that he wanted an event the manager put in an all-nighter to get it done. The actual catering is being done by Triple E. All four owners came here for the event, everyone available in Quinn's area vied for a spot as soon as the call went out. I'm told once again that Cleander's partners kicked him out earlier. I ask Eric, "Who are the other two partners in Triple E?"

Eric responds, "They're all felines. If that is what you are wondering. Kareem has the Northern states. The others are headed by Aaron." Eric points to the large men. He adds, "I'd introduce you but they're a bit busy at the moment." _Yeah, and they think that you stole me from their buddy Quinn._

I bet Quinn heard our conversation because in no time he brings his partners over and introduces us. His buddies are cordial to Eric and me, but I have no doubt that Quinn has talked to them about us. They don't seem to like that I'm with Eric either, and it's not just the typical "breather's ought to be with breather's" mentality.

Quinn turns toward Eric, Pam, and me and informs us that we are needed in the garden. We follow him to find the new couple posing for pictures.

At the moment, the children are walking away so that the photographer can get more of just the bride and groom. De Castro, Eric, Pam, Stefan and I watch for a couple of minutes and then we are directed to the area. Several different poses are taken.

While we are having the pictures done, I sense that Patty is elated and floored. A few eyebrows are raised when Maine is included in the session as a member of the bride's family.

Many more eyebrows rise when Beth stands with Cleander. You'd think it is the scandal of the century. There are more murmurs when Beth stands with the Pride than when Maine stands with the bride. I see Troy pull on his mother's dress and point to Beth. Arielle's eyes go wide with shock at whatever her boy tells her.

Cleander turns his head sharply to catch Queen Beth's eyes. The Queen gives nothing away. We have one last group picture with everyone representing the bride and the groom and then we head back inside while the couple finishes their session.

I spy Claude again and go up to him, "Are you an adrenaline junkie or just plain stupid?"

Claude silently indicates the item around his neck. Granted, the fairy does look like he is ready to pop out in a nanosecond or less, but seeing him here surprises me nonetheless. Claude says to me, "She might be human but someone ought to be here... Her people were great allies." _He must be referring to the Fire Fairies._

I smile, "That's so sweet." My cousin huffs; _Supernatural people can never take a complement if they come off as "sweet." Ugh!_

The crowd quiets down as someone announces the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Cleander. The couple appears amidst applause. Patty's head moves in every direction as she tries to take in her surroundings.

Cleander and Patty dance to two tunes before others take the floor; How Sweet it is to be Loved by You by James Taylor and Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley. _It's been a while since I've seen him. I hope Bubba is alright. _The first few songs are slow. Each child gets a chance to dance on the floor but they start to get antsy.

Patty looks around and then squeals. She leads the children to an area set up just for them. There are a few board games and crafts available, but the little ones head directly toward the bouncy house. Addison says that it isn't fair that Patty can't jump with them; they should make bouncy houses for grownups too. Her siblings nod in agreement. The group then blows some bubbles in their area before Patty rejoins Cleander.

There is a huge buffet full of food which is attacked by everyone after the couple fills their plates. Their eating is interrupted each time there is a clang of metal on glass, prompting the couple to kiss. The children pick up on the procedure in no time and start clanging like crazy until they are told to stop.

I comment to Eric that this hall is amazing and that it was ready so soon is beyond imagining. Eric smiles and tells me that he tries to keep one of the halls available each night in case it is needed for vampire affairs.

A little later I meet the manager in charge of the banquet hall and learn that Quinn had told him that there might be a need for the hall soon. The manager was worried for a while that the tiger, who has brought the hall a lot of business, and his boss, would need staff on the same night. There is plenty of space for two events. But event staff on short notice tends to be much harder to acquire.

Patty and I get a few minutes to speak together when we meet in the rest room. Her eyes are full of tears. She does her best to clean them up. Patty says to me, "I didn't come in to break down. I'm just... so happy and this, this whole thing is just incredible... I just wish that Mom and Dad and... Well, then this really would be perfect."

I tell her, "I bet they'd approve. Cleander is over the moon in love with you."

Patty says, "I'm pretty sure that Grandma Rose would tell me that I found the right guy. My family would have given him the third degree before declaring him acceptable... then they'd ask both of us all kinds of questions about our plans... Mom always said that it was more important to plan the marriage than to plan a wedding."

I say, "Sounds like she was a smart lady."

Patty tells me, "She would have liked Maddie."

I am curious but don't want to come off as too nosy. "So everything between you and Mrs. Cleander is fine?"

Patty smiles, "Yes. She followed me earlier to talk to me." I don't ask, Patty will tell me if she wants. Patty continues, "Maddie wanted to talk sex."

I say the first thing that pops into my head, "Oh my god." _The poor girl_; I inquire, "What did you say?"

"Thank you." Patty looks at me, "She told me some stuff that I might need to know... lion stuff. If he can't... well, never mind that... Maddie made me more anxious in some ways but she mostly made me feel better about it. That's more than I can say about anyone else -And her son's got barbs." I raise my brows. Patty says, "Maddie told me what worked for her when her husband couldn't get his barbs to retract; they were both lions but she didn't want to deal with that every time they were together. If that does happen with Danny, I hope that the solution is as easy for us as it was for them." Patty switches gears in a rather obvious attempt to forget about her husband's barbs, "You seem to be happy too. What's gotten into you? And don't tell me that you're emotional at weddings 'cause I know that isn't it."

I tell her, "No one knows this... Eric has found a way for us to have a child... of our own. He or she will have Eric's DNA and mine."

Patty squeals and then hugs me. "I look forward to meeting the little barn." We chuckle and make our way back out to the party after we dry our eyes.

I meet the Queen of Southern California, Beth. She looks like a little girl but acts like a mature woman. King de Castro comes over and asks her what her "real" reason is for coming into his Kingdom.

Beth responds, "As I said, I am here as a friend of Sheriff Northman. We've known each other for a couple hundred years, we do business together on occasion, and I consider him an exceptional and honorable ally."

De Castro responds, "Northman didn't tell me that he was inviting other monarchs. You seem quite comfortable with the cats."

Eric comes seemingly from nowhere and looks at the two vampires, "Your Majesty," he addresses de Castro, "The queen here did a great favor for me recently and I am indebted to her." He turns to Beth, "And thankful."

The fact that a sheriff of one kingdom is indebted to the ruler of another can have some major repercussions. The King does not look angry but he does not look at ease by a long shot. Eric suggests that we go to another area.

We go into a room adjacent to the banquet hall. Cleander joins us moments later and asks, "Is there a problem?"

Eric responds, "I don't expect that there is, no. At least not once I explain what the Queen did for me recently." Eric tells his King, "Several weeks ago I hunted in Beth's territory."

Cleander steps closer to the group and corrects Eric, "We hunted."

De Castro is surprised, "A two-nature and a vampire hunting together? What creature would be so insane, or stupid, to piss off two supernatural beings."

Eric, Cleander and Beth answer in unison, "a human."

De Castro does not care that they killed a mere human but he is shocked that there was collaboration to do it. Cleander says, "He hurt my woman."

Now, the king wants details. Eric and Cleander tell him what they know. De Castro laments that he was not in on the kill.

Beth observes, "You are concerned for a human that isn't yours."

The King responds, "Northman isn't her only vampire ancestor." He looks at Beth, "And you? To allow them to hunt would be one thing, but why did you join them? Why are you so _familiar_ with the cats?"

Cleander is very anxious as we wait to hear her answer. He knows something. Patty comes in looking for Cleander. Beth stares at Felipe for a moment. Then she says, "One of your flunkies tried to kill the human. What's your game?"

Cleander says, "If you are referring to the shifters, we have sorted that out."

"Sandy Seacrest." Beth says, "I know she sent the day crew over to fuck things up. I am talking about the attempt before that... When your human, Kendal, had mushrooms added to a meal intended for the human."

King de Castro is seething. "I gave no such order. The blood bag has been missing for some time now. Am I to assume that one of you took care of him?"

"He was _dispatched_." Beth tells him. Then she adds, "I don't know what your game here is but it ends when the human is in my territory."

"You threaten me in my own kingdom?" Now the king is really pissed.

Patty steps in. "Hey, bride and groom here..." She looks at them, "Yeah, I know. I am a lowly human and you are vampires; vampire royalty at that. But you two are arguing at our wedding." She points between herself and Cleander. Then she chuckles, "there's always one at a family gathering."

Each one of us is staring at the bride. She pauses for a moment and then turns to Beth. "Your Highness, I do not believe for a minute that King de Castro sent someone out to harm me; he has been nothing but kind and helpful." Next she turns to King de Castro, "Your Majesty, Queen Beth not only did a great favor for your sheriff, but for Danny too. Since Danny lives in her territory and I'm... well, I was sort of attached to the vampires here... with all that was going on, of course she wanted to check it out before I came in bringing trouble to the area." Eyebrows rise at that.

King de Castro looks at Patty, "Mi hija, as you pointed out we are guests at your wedding. This discussion should take place elsewhere. You need not be so formal with me; I do not care if anyone outside of my entourage knows."

"Thank you, papa... papa? Papá?" She looks for confirmation, "Felipe. I also want to thank you for sending Violet down here. That was not necessary... But I do love the dress."

Papá Felipe tells her, "Excellent! I'm glad to hear it. It's yours to keep." Then he turns to Beth, "We'll talk after tonight's event."

Beth responds, "You and the sheriff are not the only old vampires with a living relative."

_Dear lord, how many of Patty's ancestors are vampires?_

Eric and de Castro are momentarily stunned. Beth continues, "Did you ever think that you would be related to a twoey? As a vampire, I never expected to be related to any fairies." She chuckles and then looks at Eric. "I know about your child's taste for fairies and that Patty has not been drained dry because of your command. Should anything happen to you, I will kill your child if necessary."

Beth might be much younger than Stefan, but shit happens. Like, when a little ol' human staked a powerful vampire while on an estate guarded by werewolves. If I can stake a vampire, any vampire, Beth is certainly able to too. But Eric isn't going anywhere. _If he dies, I'll kill him! I'll find a way to make that happen._.._How much have I had to drink tonight?_

King de Castro assures Beth that he too would seek revenge on Pam if she should harm Patty. He looks at Eric with an interesting expression; I bet he is wondering why he allowed the fairy addict to drink from her at all. Eric plays it off saying that he commanded Pam not to take too much. Then, he says that he has been looking into a fairy blood detox for his child; he glances at Beth when he says this. Clearly Beth knows more about Eric's personal life than Felipe does.

Felipe says to Beth, "You posed with shifters."

Beth smiles, "I also posed with the bride, before you came out to the area. As for posing with shifters, well, now that they're out we think it is best that the humans believe we are comrades." Beth indicates herself and Cleander.

Eric interjects, "So posing with the lions is a political move?"

Cleander responds, "We're all related now, in some way. The Queen and I deal with one another frequently; it is best for the Pride as well that the humans believe us to be closer than we are."

King de Castro does not look totally convinced but he ceases his inquiries. I sense Patty relax when the chatter turns to a benign topic.

I cannot help myself. I just can't. My self control is momentarily out the window. I listen in on Patty.

Patty is relieved that the Pride secret has not come out. Her thoughts are a jumble but I am still able to pick up quite a lot: She's sure that the others suspect something though. Pretending to have another vampire relative is not hard to do. She does have another one now; now that she's married. Vampires and two-natures are not supposed to be chummy, it's considered unnatural. More than that, she was a lioness turned vampire. That's a major scandal in the supernatural world. Granted, she's been a vampire for a few hundred years now and has proven herself within the community of vampires.

_Stop. Sookie, stop. Patty is family. Shame on me. I should not be listening in. Even if it is interesting... stop it!_ I work to close off reading her thoughts.

Soon, we are all back inside the main reception hall. We walk around and mingle a bit as the newlyweds do their best to visit everyone here as they too walk around the hall.

The few human women and most of the shifter women look at and comment on the lovely jewelry that Patty wears. They also look at the blue bracelet made of cheap plastic beads, but say nothing. Patty shares with everyone that mentions her jewelry, "Danny and the kids picked out the rings. The earrings are Mom's; she wore them when she married Danny's father. The necklace is from Papá Felipe. The anklet is from Eric." She puts one hand on the cheap piece and plays with it as her eyes water, "and this beauty is from Addison, Eve and Troy. They made it for me." The breathing people have the biggest reaction to her words with a big, "aw" at the end. The vampires admire the expensive and flashy jewels and seem mystified with Patty's emotional response to the piece made by the children.

I get the feeling that more than a few people would have hidden the bracelet so it could not be seen at all, or perhaps they would have tucked it away and not worn it at all. Not Patty. She wears it proudly.

Attention is drawn to the couple once again as a large wedding cake enters the scene. Patty shakes her head in amazement and asks Cleander just how much the witch told him about their upcoming nuptials. Cleander pleads innocence. Patty's facial expression indicates that she is less convinced when they discover that it is her favorite type of chocolate cake, created and made by Extremely Elegant Events.

Patty believes Cleander when he tells her that he did not know when their wedding would be, but she can't help but think that this is a hell of a lot of work for just a few hours of time for planning and execution. I am not reading her thoughts but I can feel the puzzle inside her. Her eyes catch Amelia as the witch dances with Pam and then walks to Sam when the song ends. Patty smiles; she must realize that Amelia may have told Pam or Sam, or one of her werewolf buddies.

Cleander and Patty seek the children to tell them good night. The children do not want to leave yet, but decide that they can leave after all once their Daddy says that he and their new Mama are on the way out. They walk out with the children and a few Pride members.

A few minutes later, the couple returns to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. The crowd is welcome to stay a while, but the couple is heading back to California tonight / this morning.

Patty and Cleander visit with us one more time to say "goodbye." Patty will be back in Louisiana soon to wrap up some open contracts and to work on my own wedding, but it will feel odd not having her around like before. After a round of hugs, the couple heads for the airport.

Once Cleander and Patty vanish from sight Pam remarks, "Patty will soon appreciate my taste in lingerie."

Sam and Amelia are not too far from us and they hear Pam's remark. Amelia smiles, "You think she's going to join the Mile High Club tonight?"

Sam asks, "They have a private plane?"

Eric responds, "Yes. Leonie is piloting the plane and will return tomorrow."

Amelia shakes her head, "Patty's not joining the Mile High Club tonight." All eyes turn to Amelia and she reasons, "I highly doubt that Patty is going to have sex when her sister in law is only feet away with some flimsy not-sound-proof door between them."

Sam chimes in, "I'm with Amelia on this one."

The next several minutes are spent guessing, and betting, when and where the two will consummate their marriage. It's like we've become teenagers all over again.

Once the banter settles down, Pam leaves with Sam and Amelia. Eric and I do one more pass around the hall before we leave too. As we do this, we learn that Patty (with some help from Beth) is arranging something special for Cleander while they are on their weekend honeymoon. Patty and Cleander both need to pack vacation clothes, so they will spend a day at home before going to Mexico.

We make sure that our last "goodbye" is to the King and that his travel arrangements back to Nevada are set. Then we leave the hall and head for our own abode.

Once we are back home, I take my heels off and realize just how much my feet hurt. My ever vigilant husband notices the relief in my face from taking the shoes off and then my face as I start to walk again. He picks me up and carries me to our room.

I make short work of taking off my own clothes and I can't say where they land; I'm anxious to get off of my feet.

My sweetie comes into bed after me and takes my feet out from under the sheets. He starts to rub them. _I'm in heaven._ Eric tells me that he likes massaging my feet, especially when he can make me moan the way that I do. I almost always moan when he does this. He could ask me to rob a bank and I'd say "yes" if he asked me this right now.

Eric smiles at me, "you know how Beth is related to Patty."

I respond, "I do." He raises a brow but says nothing. I confess, "It was a moment of weakness. If I hadn't peeked into her head I would not know. If Beth wants you to know she will tell you. Or, Patty will."

Eric smirks, "How about Cleander… or his mother?" My eyes narrow. Eric's smirk becomes a playful smile. He tells me, "I know that Cleander, and many in his Pride, are Beth's descendants... I have known her for more than two hundred and fifty years; you learn a lot about people that way. Especially a nest mate."

I furrow my brows and look at Eric, "I know she's old... vampire, old... but... she looks so young. She had to have been a child when she was turned."

Eric picks up on my train of thought, "Sookie, there was a time when thirty was considered ancient among the human population. Girls married and had children at a much earlier age; that was a necessity of life."

"It has to be weird though, right?" I can't imagine. I say to him, "She looks like a child, but she's hundreds of years old. She has a bunch of descendants that look like they could be her parents, or grandparents."

Eric's touch changes and he looks at me, "The hardest thing about being Vampire is letting go of your loved ones. You will never age and you will live long enough to see each one buried. It is one more reason for vampire's to leave home after turning and it is one more reason to not become attached to a human... She might not want to make the change."

I sense sadness in him as he thinks about that day which will come for me. I tell him, "My immortality will be in our children."

"I know." He looks at me, "But I still hold some hope that you will change your mind."

I ask him both out of curiosity and to get away from the morbid thoughts of my own demise, "Have you called Doctor Ludwig?"

My man smiles, "Anxious, are you? No, I have not yet called her tonight. I plan to do so when you are sleeping."

I don't like that plan. I don't know why but it bothers me to think of him leaving me once I go to sleep. I know he does it; it is the only way that he gets so much done since he's nocturnal and I'm not. But tonight, I don't want him to leave me. I hate to admit it, but I'm feeling clingy at the moment.

Eric looks at me and then decides to make the call now. The doctor will start working on the sperm once she has the DNA samples from Eric and can find acceptable donor sperm. Doctor Ludwig tells us that sperm from a live magical being will work better than it will coming from a live non-magical being (aka human) since Eric's DNA is coming from a magical being.

That bit of information makes me wonder if we'll have a vampire baby. The doctor says that no such thing will happen. Eric's DNA is the same now as it was when he was human. The only difference is the magic surrounding it. Ludwig will transfer the DNA, but she will not (and would not know how) transfer the "magic shell" surrounding it.

Eric hangs up the phone and then uses an internet application to check on a couple of Area Five things. Normally he would go into the office, but not tonight.

Finally he lies next to me and holds me. That lasts about two minutes until I get a sudden burst of energy with a desire to feel him everywhere.

I tell him to stay still. Vampires are good at that. There is very little that they cannot control well. That's fine by me; I like to see his nipples rise to greet me when I caress him. There is even more movement when I massage his groin, but it's a much bigger piece of him that's moving this time. Eric watches me as I touch him and leave no spot untouched, un-caressed. It's as though he understands what I'm doing even if I don't. I don't know why, I just have to touch him. I get heated, and moist, while I tend to him. Eric might not be able to get heated, but he's ready to go!

As soon as I direct him to, Eric enters me. Now, I feel better. Now, Eric can take over. _Oh, crap, now that Eric's calling the shots, he's going to have me screaming like crazy. Calm down Sookie, you're in a sound proof room. Remember?_

Eric was right, today would have been a bit depressing for me if not for his news. Patty and Cleander tied the knot, vowing to love one another for life... they will have children. That is a major milestone for many newlyweds. Pam even went so far as to pick out lingerie for Patty and bought her some home pregnancy tests. _And she says she hates children. Hah!_

Eric and I can have that too. We will have many years together as husband and wife. We'll even get to have kids like many humans do. Having a child with a vampire is not at all what I dreamt of when I was younger; this is much better than my teenage dreams about my future.

My vampire is wrapped around me, just the way that I like him to be. I work my arms out and squeeze him tight. Yep, Eric Northman beats every man that starred in my adolescent fantasies. He's all mine. _Anyone that tries to fuck with my family won't live to tell the tale. _

_

* * *

_

_FIN_

_I had originally planned that Sam would be the biological father. But, I did a little internet research and found out about sperm mediated gene transfer. If I can find it, the fictional vampire cyber geek could too so I changed that. (Officially) No human babies have been made this way. Scientists know that the DNA can be transferred and have even completed that step, but are (supposedly) worried about the ramifications and implications of creating a child this way. The studies took DNA from (immobile, malformed, etc.) sperm and placed it in healthier sperm. They did not take DNA from elsewhere, but it is believed that it could be done and this is what Dr. Ludwig will do for Eric and Sookie in my version of their tale._

_The same can be done with eggs. The DNA from a female egg can be transferred as well. From what I've read, they pull the DNA out of one egg and place it in another; the DNA material does not come from any body part._

_I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading and sticking with it!_


End file.
